The Student
by senhora-solo
Summary: Rey se apaixonou por seu professor; uma paixão platônica, que ela não imagina ser recíproca. Ben não quer ceder ao desejo de se envolver num relacionamento proibido. Mas toda a sua resistência será em vão quando descobrir que, no fundo, nunca quis resistir a tentação.
1. Prólogo

O pó do giz fê-lo espirrar, o que provocou uma curta risada entre a turma. Ele teria se irritado e feito uma carranca para demonstrar que não tinha achado graça, mas ao vê-la sorrir também, acalmou-se. Afinal, era somente um espirro. Riu-se também e, depois de apagar o que estava escrito na lousa negra, escreveu mais alguns apontamentos, e sentou-se em sua mesa.

Correu os olhos pela turma. Em trinta alunos, sendo um diferente do outro, a jovem sentada na terceira cadeira da segunda fila se destacava.

Rey era uma estudante dedicada, inteligente, vivaz, esperta, com caráter e potencial para liderança, tanto que era a chefe da turma. O professor a admirava e entre todos os seus alunos, ela era a sua predileta. Todavia, tentava não demonstrar, tratando-a como qualquer outro estudante.

E além de todas as suas características anteriormente citadas, a moça ainda era dona de uma beleza sem igual.

Tão jovem! Deveria ter dezoito ou dezenove anos. E a sua formosura o entontecia.

Cabelos castanhos, olhos amendoados e expressivos com pestanas longas, os lábios rosados e bem desenhados, nariz arrebitado, com algumas sardas em volta dele. De altura mediana, o seu corpo bem torneado, mas sem excessos. Bela, forte, destemida, delicada.

Mas era sua aluna, quase dez anos mais nova. Não repreenderia carinho, mas todo sentimento que passasse disso deveria ser vigorosamente repudiado. Seu emprego, sua reputação, e até a sua própria saúde mental dependiam disso.

Percebeu que encarava a jovem por mais tempo que deveria e descobriu o olhar da jovem em si. Olhava-o de esguelha, mas agora descobria que ela tinha conhecimento de sua atitude.

Juntou os papéis que estavam sobre a mesa (as provas corrigidas) e a chamou:

— Chefe de turma. – E apontou para ela os papéis que segurava.

Ele não precisava explicar, ela sabia o que tinha que fazer. Levantou-se sem pressa, pegou as provas e entregou uma a uma para seu respectivo dono.

Odiava quando ele a chamava de "chefe de turma". Era como se ela não passasse disso e o cargo fosse a única coisa que a tornava diferente dos seus colegas. Gostava de ouvi-lo dizendo o seu nome, mas na maioria das vezes Ben preferia sempre esse tratamento seco. Admirava-o tanto, mas sofria com a sua frieza, embora soubesse que o professor não olhava para ela da mesma forma como olhava para as outras alunas. No fundo entendia que aquele era o seu jeito, sério e rude, e que ele não poderia tratá-la da forma como ela bem gostaria. Entender, entendia... Mas não significava que gostasse.

Na verdade, ela o amava em secreto. Desde o primeiro período do curso de Contabilidade, nutria por seu professor favorito sentimentos românticos que ela tinha plena consciência que eram errados.

Ele, o seu professor, um homem mais velho, sisudo, misterioso, frio; ela, uma estudante sonhadora, ingênua, imatura, apaixonada por quem não deveria. Mas quem não já amou quem não devia amar, tem direito a atirar a primeira pedra.

Aquele era o último período do curso, a formatura estava chegando, como também chegaria o tempo em que ela deixaria de vê-lo todos os dias. Precisava pensar numa forma de fazê-lo perceber que o desejava como homem. Mostrá-lo que poderia satisfazê-lo como mulher. Sair daquela zona de conforto que eram os olhares trocados entre ambos, para algo mais... carnal.

Provas entregues, sentou-se. Olhava para a sua própria prova, analisando as observações do professor. Reparou também que uma das questões estava erroneamente avaliada. Buscou a apostila na bolsa para checar a resposta e viu que ela tinha mesmo acertado a questão, mas que Ben assinalou como incorreta.

— Professor? – chamou-o. – Professor. Pode vir até aqui?

Ben levantou-se e foi até Rey, no caminho mandava a turma resolver alguns exercícios da apostila para complementar a média mensal. Parou ao seu lado. O pequeno decote de sua blusa atraiu o seu olhar, mas rapidamente focou nos olhos da moça.

— Algum problema? – ele perguntou.

— Na verdade sim, professor. O senhor corrigiu a questão sete como errada, mas eu conferi na apostila. Respondi corretamente.

Ele se inclinou e colocou uma das mãos sobre a mesa dela, e a outra no apoio de sua cadeira dela, analisando o exame e a questão apontada. Leu atentamente, e percebeu que o erro fora de fato seu. Mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, sentiu os dedos da moça acariciarem a sua mão sobre a mesa. Não tinha sido um toque acidental, ela fizera de propósito. Fitou as duas mãos, a sua e a dela, e Rey continuava com a carícia. Ela levantou a cabeça e encarou o par de olhos negros de Ben. Ele parecia não compreender a sua atitude, mas ela esperava que seu sorriso e olhar penetrante dessem a devida clareza.

Os olhos dele foram novamente atraídos para o decote, mas forçou-se a focar somente na prova. Disse:

— Tem razão. O erro foi meu. – Tirou a mão da mesa, cuja ainda era afagada pelos dedos delicados da estudante, e pegou uma caneta azul do bolso. Assinalou novamente a questão, agora como correta. - Pronto.

— Obrigada. – Ela sorriu para ele.

Ben sorriu-lhe de volta e quase se esqueceu de retornar para sua mesa. Ele não deveria cometer o erro de deixar que os outros alunos percebessem e achassem aquilo estranho. Mas ninguém pareceu se importar, estavam muito ocupados com suas próprias conversas e exercícios.

Ben olhou para Rey de seu lugar, ela ainda o fitava. O que o desconcertou. Por que aquela jovem tão linda que estava presente nos seus mais profundos pensamentos, desejos e sonhos encarava-o daquela forma? Queria enlouquecê-lo? Logo ele, que nunca foi o melhor exemplo de autocontrole. Mas precisava ser firme. Desviou o olhar para o plano de aula na mesa, lendo, relendo e adicionando mais anotações no papel. Ignorando-a, embora ainda sentisse o olhar da jovem em si.

O sinal tocou, encerrando a aula. Logo, todos os alunos estavam deixando a sala. Ele mesmo organizava as próprias coisas para ir embora, mas quando estava de levantando, percebeu que Rey tinha ficado.

De repente ele sentiu as mãos gelarem ao vê-la vir em sua direção.

— Precisa de mais alguma coisa? - ele perguntou.

— Só preciso que o senhor me explique esse exercício para complementar a nota mensal. – ela falou, trazendo consigo a apostila e o caderno e pondo na mesa dele.

— Não há nada para explicar, só precisa fazê-lo e trazê-lo respondido na próxima aula. – ele retrucou, um pouco incomodado; não com ela, mas com a situação. Estavam sozinhos.

— Oh... Claro. – Ela não sabia bem o que fazer ou o que dizer para prolongar aquilo, mas não poderia deixá-lo passar por ela e ir embora. Talvez, se fosse direta... – Ben?

Ele esqueceu do mundo lá fora quando ela o chamou pelo seu nome, e não por "professor". Gostou disso. Ficava muito melhor em sua voz. Rey chegou mais perto, tão perto que conseguia sentir o perfume de lavanda dos seus cabelos; tão perto que conseguia sentir o seu hálito agradável; tão perto que sentia pontadas de ereção.

— Na verdade... Não era isso que eu gostaria de lhe falar. – ela sussurrava num tom baixo e se encontrava perigosamente próxima de sua boca, e aquilo não era prudente; contudo, Rey não se importava com prudência.

— O que você quer? – perguntou, mas se arrependeu de ter feito isso. Porque o que ela fez foi aproximar-se ainda mais, ficando na ponta dos pés e roçando os seus lábios nos dele.

— Eu sei que você finge não de importar comigo, mas que me deseja no seu âmago. – ela falou. A cada segundo provocava beijá-lo, mas nunca fazia, deixando-o louco.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza? – indagou, com a voz igualmente baixa.

— Eu sinto, eu vejo em seus olhos, quando você me olha... Quando eu te toquei, você estremeceu.

— Rey. Afaste-se.

— Você quer que eu me afaste? – provocou novamente. Ele não queria, mas era o certo.

— Você é minha aluna... Não podemos.

— Eu não sou uma adolescente. Sou maior de idade, não há problema.

— Mesmo assim, Rey.

— Então você não me deseja. – Ela se afastou, decepcionada e envergonhada. Não acreditava que tinha sido tola a ponto de achar que o faria se interessar. Agora não conseguia olhar em seu rosto e sentia o coração sendo partido.

Contudo, Ben a segurou pelo punho e a puxou de volta. Fê-la olhar em seus olhos novamente. Ela estava a ponto de cair nas lágrimas e o seu rosto belo agora estava ruborizado. Deveria deixá-la ir e resistir, mas Ben descobriu que o que realmente queria era ceder a tentação.

— Eu a desejo. Mais do que imagina... – ele falou – Mas você precisa entender que eu não posso comprometer a minha carreira e a minha reputação.

— Eu entendo, Ben... Mas eu quero você. Eu preciso de você. – Ela o beijou após isso.

Era um beijo faminto e cheio de desejo. Ben deixou todo o seu falso autocontrole ruir e correspondeu o beijo de igual modo. Largou a bolsa no chão e puxou para mais junto de si, apertando sua cintura com firmeza.

Ela amolecia diante de seu toque e daquela língua bailando freneticamente dentro da sua boca. Colocou uma das mãos em seu rosto, só conseguindo pensar que aquilo era tudo o que sempre sonhou.

O beijo era bom, mas eles poderiam ter mais. Entretanto, ali não era lugar, não era hora. Alguém poderia aparecer e estragar o momento.

Com relutância, cortaram o beijo. Encaravam-se sem fôlego. Era visível a paixão em seus olhos, mas corriam risco. Ele colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela para trás da orelha e acariciou o seu rosto.

Rey aproximou-se novamente e depositou um beijo rápido em seus lábios. Relutantemente se afastou. Pegou, do bolso dele, a mesma caneta que Ben usou para corrigir a sua prova e, agarrando a sua mão, anotou algo na palma.

Sua próxima atitude foi pegar as suas coisas e sair, mas não sem antes fitá-lo outra vez. Nunca se sentiu tão feliz em toda a vida. Beijou-o! E ele correspondeu! Tocou os lábios inchados, para ter certeza de não tinha sido um sonho.

Ainda no mesmo lugar, Ben encarou a palma da própria mão, sorrindo ao ver os números de um telefone. O dela. O que significava que o próximo passo naquele relacionamento proibido era ele quem deveria dar.


	2. I - Perdição

Rey rolava de um lado para o outro na cama, sem conseguir dormir. Perguntava-se o que Ben estava esperando para ligar para ela. Teria desistido? Achava-a uma menina tola por acreditar que viveria uma paixão com um professor? Classificava-a como uma mulher fútil e oferecida? Deus, por favor, não. Ela não queria se arrepender de ter sido impulsiva. Se ela deu o primeiro passo, foi acreditando no seu coração... E do que viu nos olhos dele.

Ele tinha se mostrado tão interessado, tão louco por ela no momento em que se beijaram. Ainda se lembrava do gosto do beijo. Tão faminto, tão intenso, tão forte e, simultaneamente, delicado e gentil. Quando a beijou, reuniu brandura e voracidade.

Tocou seus próprios lábios, desejando imensamente que ele estivesse ali, a beijá-la.

Aquele homem seria a sua perdição. Ben era o mais profundo abismo de amor e prazer, e ela estava na beirada, sentindo aquela vontade louca de se jogar.

Queria se perder entre os seus cabelos negros, se perder no seu olhar e nos seus beijos, se perder no seu amor, no seu desejo, e, naquele momento, o que ela mais desejava, era que _ele_ se perdesse entre as suas pernas. Que a tocasse, que a beijasse da forma mais... imoral possível. Que com ela se entregassem à luxúria.

Era loucura, ela sabia. Mas muito mais louca ficaria se aquela aflição em seu coração e ventre se estendessem. Precisava dele, e acima de tudo, queria ter a certeza de que ele também precisava dela.

Sem hesitações sentou-se ligeiramente na cama para livrar-se da parte inferior do pijama que vestia. Livrou-se também da peça íntima que naquele momento só conseguia ser inútil para ela. Deitou-se outra vez, e tocou sua intimidade, relembrando as sensações que sentiu durante o beijo, juntamente imaginando-o ali com ela, com seu membro duro e quente no lugar dos seus dedos. Rumorejava enquanto sua mente produzia imagens lascivas. Aumentou levemente a fricção, mas ainda ia devagar, a fim de prolongar aquele momento.

— Ben... – murmurou.

Quando sentia que o gozo estava vindo, aumentou ainda mais a fricção no ponto sensível. Os olhos nublaram e ela não sentiu mais nada além de um prazer imenso. A medida que a respiração ofegante se normalizada, só conseguia pensar que o prazer que sentiria com ele seria ainda mais perfeito.

Pôde dormir por algumas horas, mas o dia estava amanhecendo e logo foi despertada pelo alarme do celular, que tinha se mantido o tempo todo na mesa de cabeceira, para caso se ele telefonasse ou mandasse uma mensagem durante a noite, ela pudesse prontamente atendê-lo. Contudo, Ben não fez nenhuma dessas duas coisas. Rey sentiu-se desapontada ao perceber que ele não a procurou. Ou estaria ansiosa demais? Quem sabe ele tivesse ficado até tarde trabalhando. Seu professor tinha cinco turmas e quase duzentos alunos. Provavelmente teria ficado até tarde corrigindo provas e elaborando outros exames, como também planejando suas aulas. Quando terminou estava cansado e foi dormir. Por isso não telefonou.

Todavia, aquela era a explicação que a própria Rey estava se dando. Como uma verdadeira mulher apaixonada, não quer imaginar que seu amado não a corresponda, e cria as suas próprias ilusões para justificar as atitudes (e a falta delas) do outro.

Não cedeu às lágrimas que apertavam os olhos e embasavam sua visão. Não iria chorar. _Não havia motivos_!

Tomou um banho demorado. Encontrava-se agora dividida entre os anseios de seu coração e a esperança que o mesmo produzia, e entre os pensamentos racionais que sua mente lhe gritava. "Não vá por esse caminho! Ele quer brincar com você! Ele não ligou, ele não se importa!". _Mas_ poderia estar esperando para falar com ela diretamente... Seu coração se animou com isto. E se o aparente silêncio de Ben fosse porque ele queria conversar com ela pessoalmente? Sorriu em silêncio, mas em contrapartida, o cérebro retrucou: "vai te usar e depois te descartar".

Não! Chega de pensar nisso. Chega de sofrer. Ben e ela teriam de se olhar na cara mais cedo ou mais tarde, e ele teria de lhe dar uma explicação razoável. E se ele dissesse que não a queria, que era um erro, que precisariam continuar somente com a relação aluno-professor, colocando um ponto final em tudo aquilo, ela se obrigaria a compreender e esquecer toda aquela loucura.

Encerrado o banho, arrumou-se rapidamente como todos os dias antes de ir à universidade. Gostava de se arrumar quando tinha aula dele; era uma bobagem que ela insistia em cometer: ficar bonita para Ben Solo. Entretanto, era sexta-feira e não tinha aulas com ele nesse dia. E acrescentado também a sua tristeza por ele não ter ligado, não passou maquiagem, apenas colocou um gorro na cabeça porque seu cabelo não estava tão bonito.

[...]

Caminhava de cabeça baixa pelo campus. E internamente agradeceu a Deus – como também pediu perdão por agradecer – por Finn estar doente e ter faltado. Ele era o seu único amigo, e perceberia o seu jeito cabisbaixo. E tudo o que Rey menos queria era responder perguntas, ou falar com ninguém.

Trazia os livros junto ao peito e a mochila em apenas um ombro. Ainda nem tinham começado as suas aulas e ela já estava desejando que o dia acabasse. Não se sentia bem.

— Ei, moça! – Alguém gritou. – Rey!

Rey ignorou, mas quem a chamava a alcançou e parou na sua frente. Era um garotinho, aproximadamente dez anos, loirinho com olhos castanhos. Ele pediu que ela parasse e ela assim fez, pois reconheceu o garoto. Era um órfão que vendia jornais perto da universidade. Ela mesma gostava de lhe dar gorjetas.

— Oi Temiri, o que você quer? – ela disse.

— Tenho uma entrega para você – ele disse, entregando-lhe um envelope castanho.

— O que é isso?

— Um envelope – disse como se fosse óbvio.

— Eu sei, mas porque está me entregando, o que há aí dentro? – ela indagou recebendo o envelope.

— Precisa aprender a fazer as perguntas certas, Rey – ele disse sorrindo. – Uma pessoa me deu vinte dólares para te entregar isso. Vinte dólares! Preciso que mais pessoas me deem gorjetas assim.

Ela riu de Temiri e fitou o envelope, curiosa com o que haveria dentro.

— Quem te entregou isso? – perguntou Rey.

— Eu não trabalho com nomes – Temiri disse, estendendo a mão para ela, esperando uma gorjeta.

— Nem pensar, você já ganhou vinte dólares – ela falou, bagunçando o seu cabelo.

— Ah, não, você é chata! – E virou-se começando a ir embora.

— Obrigada! – ela falou em meio ao riso.

Sentou-se num dos bancos dispostos ao longo dos campos e abriu o envelope. Dentro achou outro, menor e branco, onde estava uma folha de papel amarela – uma carta. O coração quase parou ao, antes de lê-la, reconhecer a letra. Conhecia muito bem aquela caligrafia.

"_Minha doce e querida Rey, bem sei que esperou por uma ligação, e perdoe-me se durante esta espera, o pensamento de rejeição apoderou-se do seu coração. A verdade é que me sinto bem mais à vontade desta forma, enviando-te uma carta. O que está escrito está também eternizado. E ademais, não encontrei maneira mais íntima._

_Eu estou apaixonado como um adolescente, trazendo sempre à memória a lembrança do nosso beijo – não sai da minha boca o doce sabor dos teus lábios._

_Eu poderia tardar isso se eu quisesse, mas a verdade é que não posso. Por três anos suprimi os meus sentimentos e desejos. Não posso mais fazer tal coisa. Estou me jogando de corpo e alma nessa perdição. E se for para me perder, que eu seja achado em teus braços._

_Dentro deste envelope castanho você achará um endereço e a cópia de uma chave. Se estiver de fato decidida a entregar-se juntamente comigo a esta paixão avassaladora, esteja no lugar indicado, no sábado, às 19h30min. Estarei te esperando._

_Com carinho, Ben Solo."_

Rey abraçou a carta junto ao peito. O coração transbordava felicidade. O seu amado a correspondia, e mais do que isso, dava um passo na relação dos dois chamando-a para um encontro às escondidas.

Rapidamente estava arrependida de ter pensado que ele seria indiferente. Não poderia ser, aquela carta era a prova disso. Declarou a sua paixão por ela. E uma das coisas que ela lhe diria ao se encontrarem, era que ela também se sentia como uma adolescente apaixonada.

Ainda era difícil acreditar, pelo que ela releu a carta. Agradeceu aos céus por ele ter lhe escrito e não telefonado. Aquele ato aparentemente simplório, para ela tinha um significado ainda mais íntimo, constatando a veracidade dos seus sentimentos, e demonstrando que, por baixo daquela alegada frieza, sisudez e orgulho que ele desvelava, havia um homem romântico – à sua maneira, obviamente. Pois a proposta agora se encontrava materializada, eternizada e jamais esquecida. E ela guardaria para sempre aquela carta.

Pegou a chave que ele estava lhe dando e o cartão com o endereço. O local do encontro era um chalé na floresta, perto dos lagos. Era longe, mas ela não ligava para a distância. Após guardar o envelope com o endereço e chave na mochila, ergueu-se com um novo ânimo. Agora não via a hora daquele dia passar e o sábado chegar enfim para encontrar o seu amado Ben Solo.


	3. II - Sentimentos e riscos

Vinte e quatro horas nunca haviam passado tão lentamente em toda a vida da jovem Rey. O sábado chegou, mas ela ainda teria que trabalhar uma parte dele. Seu emprego de garçonete numa lanchonete do centro da cidade era apenas por meio período, para conciliar com os estudos. Normalmente o seu turno começava às 14h e terminava às 21h. Contudo, naquele final de semana, ela conseguiu trocar o horário com uma colega, ficando pela manhã e parte da tarde. Assim, estaria livre para seu encontro com Ben Solo. E ao final do experiente, ela já não conseguia disfarçar a ansiedade.

— Tanta animação assim para visitar uma tia doente? – disse Becca, uma das garçonetes que trabalhava com ela.

— O que disse? – Rey desviou os olhos do relógio de ponteiros na parede da lanchonete e olhou para Becca.

— Você olha para esse relógio a cada quinze segundos – A outra disse. – Parece até que está indo encontrar o homem dos sonhos! – Becca deu um risinho.

— Quê? Claro que não! – Ela ficou um pouco constrangida, pois, de certo modo, era isso mesmo que iria fazer, mas ela tinha que desconversar, pois as pessoas não poderiam descobrir; ainda mais Becca, que estudava na mesma universidade que Rey e conhecia o professor Ben Solo. – É que... Faz muitos anos que não vejo a minha tia.

— Hum... Mas é que é estranho. Você nunca mencionou essa tia. Até ontem achei que você não tivesse parentes vivos – Becca falou, antes de distanciar-se para levar o prato de um dos clientes, usando patins.

Rey aproveitou o tempo que ela ia e voltava para pensar numa resposta para aumentar a sua mentira.

— É que ela não é minha tia de sangue – ela disse quando Becca retornou. – É tia de consideração. Muito amiga da minha mãe. Ajudou até a me criar.

— Ah, agora eu entendi. – Rey também se afastou dela, de patins, para entregar o pedido de outro cliente. Suspirou em segredo quando a colega aceitou o que ela falou. Mas quando se encontraram novamente no balcão, Becca perguntou: – E como ela se chama?

— Mercedes. – Foi o primeiro nome que veio em sua cabeça e esperava que sua resposta rápida convencesse a garota.

Becca pareceu se dar por satisfeita. Rey ficou contente por isso. Detestava o seu jeito insolente e intrometido, sempre perguntando coisas demais e só satisfeita quando tinha todos os detalhes. Gostava dela, porém. No entanto, a sua insistência com aquele assunto era irritante, logo porque Becca nem em sonhos poderia imaginar que ela estava indo se encontrar com Ben. E a fama de Becca para fofoca mais o conhecimento de um caso entre aluna e professor, daria um resultado catastrófico em sua vida.

Terminado o seu turno, Rey despediu-se dos colegas e mais uma vez agradeceu a Jennifer, que acabava de chegar, por ter aceitado trocar de horário com ela para "visitar sua tia".

A velha caminhonete azul marinho a esperava. O carro era uma "lata velha", como chamavam, mas era o seu meio de transporte. Comprara há dois anos e estava lhe servindo muito bem – quando não ficava no prego.

Estar em casa nunca foi tão gratificante. Agora ela poderia se preparar para encontrar-se com seu amante. Sairia mais cedo, pois o caminho até o chalé era longo, e ela não queria se atrasar.

O chalé era antigo e rústico, mas igualmente gracioso. Tinha certeza que Rey gostaria, pois, o lugar era de fato aconchegante. Feito de tijolos vermelhos, o teto em madeira e janelas e portas pintadas de um marrom escuro para combinar com a madeira e os tijolos. Tinha dois andares e estava bem à beira de um lago, no meio da floresta. Era o lugar perfeito.

Pertencera anteriormente ao avô e estava abandonado até vinte e quatro horas atrás. Limpou-o, reformou em alguns pontos necessários, e trouxe alguns móveis. Como uma cama nova, por exemplo. A decoração era mínima, mas ele queria deixar o lugar bonito para recebê-la.

Arrumou a mesa para um jantar a dois, regado a vinho e música numa vitrola velha que encontrou por lá. Estava tudo pronto... Menos ele!

Céus! Quando olhou para o próprio estado, sujo e suado, correu para o banheiro e tomou um necessário e revigorante banho. Vestiu-se, fez a barba, perfumou-se. E então estava pronto.

Consultou o relógio no pulso. Eram quase sete horas, então ela chegaria logo. E pensar nisso só o deixou mais ansioso. Estava mesmo fazendo isto, encontrar-se às escondidas com a sua aluna?

Pensou melhor e decidiu deixar de referir-se a ela como "aluna". Rey. Apenas Rey. Esse era o seu nome, e desta forma o faria se sentir menos culpado. Pois ali não eram o professor e a estudante, mas sim Ben e Rey. Duas pessoas que experimentariam uma paixão.

Logo ela chegaria... Mas porque não logo? Ele não gostava de esperar, era impaciente, porém, era Rey quem estava vindo. A mesma Rey que o beijou dois dias antes, que declarou estar apaixonada por ele, que lhe deu a devida liberdade para fazer a proposta para estar naquele lugar. O tempo estava passando, e havia a possibilidade dela haver desistido. Que talvez reconhecesse a loucura que aquilo era na realidade e voltara à razão. Porém, Ben tratou de esquecer logo este pensamento, pois só a ideia lhe dava um misto de angústia e raiva. Muita raiva.

Rey não faria isso. Não a Rey que se mostrava tão decidida e corajosa. Que não teve medo de manifestar os seus sentimentos e que tão maravilhosamente o deixou alimentar esperanças. Ela viria... Estava atrasada, mas ainda viria.

Olhou para a estrada pela janela. Ainda não havia sinal da garota. E o tempo estava passando... Afastou-se da janela da frente do chalé e caminhou até a outra que ficava nos fundos – de frente para o lago – e esperou. Ficava a cada segundo mais angustiado. Mas ao ouvir o barulho de pneus e de um motor de carro sendo desligado, foi novamente para a outra janela e alegrou-se ao ver que era a caminhonete azul marinho de Rey.

Afastou-se da janela novamente e voltou para a outra, para não a deixar pensar que estava ansioso. Ouviu os passos dela sobre o piso de madeira, em seguida o som da chave girando na fechadura, e depois a porta se abrir e fechar em seguida.

— Está atrasada – ele disse, olhando para o lago.

— Perdoe-me, tive problemas em achar o local – ela disse, olhando para tudo em volta.

— Está perdoada. – Ele se virou devagar e encontrou à sua frente a mulher mais linda que já havia visto.

Rey usava um vestido preto, o comprimento chegava até os joelhos e havia uma grande fenda no meio. Tinha um decote em V e deixava os ombros nus. O cinto azul também deixava o seu visual mais elegante. Usava uma maquiagem simples e os cabelos estavam soltos, partidos ao meio da cabeça, com leves ondas. Ele abriu a boca, extasiado com a sua beleza.

— Não acreditava que você conseguisse ficar mais bonita do que já é – ele disse –, mas pelo visto estava enganado.

— Você também está muito bonito. – Ela estava nervosa, mas o elogio dele deixou-a mais tranquila.

Ele realmente estava muito bonito. Vestia um suéter preto e calças da mesma cor. Barbeado, sem os óculos e enquanto caminhava até ela, sentia com mais nitidez o perfume amadeirado que ele usava. Ela queria poder se beliscar para ver se não estava em um sonho. Mas ao que Solo a beijou, suas dúvidas foram postas de lado.

Diferentemente do beijo na sala de aula, em que havia o medo de serem pegos, este era mais lento. Ben segurava o rosto dela com uma das suas grandes mãos, reivindicando a sua boca pequena para si. Ela abriu mais os lábios e deu passagem que a língua dele estava pedindo.

Tudo acontecia em câmera lenta, e tanto ele como ela sorriam ao se afastarem. Ben fitou-a, e Rey disse, sem cortar o contato visual:

— Eu também me sinto apaixonada como uma adolescente, Ben.

— Eu preciso que você me diga o que quer. Com todas as palavras. – Ele acariciava o maxilar e o queixo com a ponta do dedo.

— Você já sabe o que eu quero.

— Diga.

— _Você..._

— Diga. – pediu com mais insistência, mas sem deixar o tom brando.

— Eu quero que me ame. Que me tome em seus braços. Que sejamos amantes, Ben. Quero te sentir como eu sempre sonhei. Não quero ser sua aluna, a "chefe de turma". Não te quero como somente professor. Quero que seja meu. Meu amante... E então eu serei sua. Só sua... Eu... Eu te amo.

— Oh, Rey... – Ela podia ver o desejo nítido no seu olhar. Iria beijá-la novamente, mas antes precisava dizer: – Eu me proponho a fazer de você a mulher mais amada de todo o universo. Meu coração é seu, o meu corpo é seu. Eu tentei resistir, tentei fugir, mas não posso mais. Porque eu a amo. Ardentemente. E este amor incendeia não apenas o meu coração, mas a minha alma também. É tão difícil acreditar que isto possa ser real... Que você está aqui comigo...

— Eu estou aqui. – Ela segurou gentilmente o pescoço dele com as mãos, depositando beijos por todo o rosto. Puxava-o para baixo e ele se inclinava para que Rey o beijasse. – Eu estou aqui, querido.

Ben então pegou a sua mão e o puxou para o quarto do chalé.

— O jantar... – ela tentou dizer, mas Ben não se importou.

Ela também não ligou muito para a comida depois de perceber o quanto aquela colocação era ridícula diante da urgência de seus desejos e sentimentos. A fome que sentiam não era de alimento.

Rey soltou a mão de seu amado para passá-la sobre a colcha macia da cama de casal bem no centro do quarto. Descalçados os sapatos, voltou-se para ele. Ben tinha os olhos tomados pelo desejo. Rey parecia ter sido abençoada pela deusa da beleza e do amor. Aos seus olhos, ela era perfeita.

Ela tremia, mas não com temor, pois ela o amava. No amor verdadeiro não há medo, e ela não temia o que aconteceria entre os dois, nem o antes e nem o porvir. Ela tremia em expectativa. Tremia de desejo. Ela tremia com calor! Cada célula, cada átomo, cada parte do seu corpo era alcançado pelo calor febril que incendiava desde o ventre até a ponta dos dedos, alto da cabeça e planta dos pés... A sua alma esperava ansiosa pelo momento da combustão.

Ela tirou o cinto enquanto observava com verdadeira devoção Ben retirar os sapatos, as meias, o relógio. Ele não deixou que ela se despisse do vestido preto. Mas a girou com delicadeza e ele próprio abriu o fecho e deixou-a apenas com a roupa íntima.

Abraçou-a por trás e depositou beijos ao longo do pescoço, nuca, ombros, deleitando-se com cada pequena reação que corpo dela produzia. Rey ficou arrepiada quando ele beijava o seu pescoço. Apenas aqueles toques conseguiram deixá-la completamente excitada, mais do que quando ela o imaginava enquanto se tocava em casa.

Soltou um gritinho surpreso quando ele enfiou a mão dentro da calcinha sem nenhum pudor, continuando com os beijos e chupões no pescoço. Ela virou a cabeça para beijá-lo na boca e sussurrou sôfrega um _"por favor"_.

A calça dele se tornou tão apertada que começou a incomodá-lo. A sua ereção já estava bem nítida e Rey não contribuía, rebolando contra sua cintura. Acabou tirando a mão de dentro da calcinha dela para desabotoar a calça, abrir o zíper e aliviar o aperto.

De súbito, ela se virou e o empurrou para a cama. Mas Ben a puxou pelo punho e Rey caiu junto com ele, sobre ele. Ela riu e aquela foi a visão mais linda que Ben teve em toda a vida: Rey seminua sobre ele, rindo com diversão.

— Você é linda – ele disse completamente deslumbrado.

Ela abriu um sorriso largo, antes de se inclinar e beijá-lo. Tentou demonstrar toda a sua paixão com aquele beijo, e Ben retribuiu de igual modo. Não havia mais o professor da universidade e a chefe de turma. Eles eram apenas dois amantes apaixonados, entregando-se de corpo e alma e sem arrependimentos.

Lançaram fora qualquer sentimento de culpa ou de incerteza. Não havia espaço naquele quarto do chalé na beira do lago, numa noite enluarada, longe da cidade, da civilização, longe das regras e dos "nãos". Ali, o amor dele por ela não era proibido. Ali, os sentimentos dela por ele não eram errados. Eram perfeitos e dignos de aceitação. Estavam demasiado longe da realidade que os limitava. Naquele chalé, eles seriam felizes.

Mas ainda havia muitas peças de roupas. E com a ajuda da sua companheira, Ben livrou-se delas. Ele também retirou as últimas peças de lingerie que ela vestia. A calcinha branca foi rasgada.

— Você é tão linda... – ciciou fitando o seu corpo belo. _Tão perfeita..._ E lhe pertencia! Foi tomado por um sentimento de posse. Não permitiria que mais alguém a tocasse. Jamais!

E ela também. Dominou-o e sentou-se em seu colo, encaixando o pênis dentro dela, subindo e descendo morosamente. Estava por cima, mostrando que ela era a única mulher que podia domá-lo. Não haveria outra. Se ele a possuía, ela o governava. _"Meu... Meu!"_ – seu subconsciente tomava aquela informação e a armazenava.

— Ben! – ela gritou e logo depois passou a gemer alto.

Solo sorriu com malícia. Ali ninguém a ouviria gemer e gritar de prazer. Os sons de sexo eram como música aos seus ouvidos e só o deixavam mais excitado. Segurava sua cintura com ambas as mãos e forçava-a a ir mais devagar quando acelerava os movimentos de subir e descer. Ela arqueava as costas, jogava a cabeça para trás, segurava-se nos ombros de Ben para não perder o equilíbrio. Mantinha os olhos fechados para apenas sentir...

Mas Ben segurou-a com firmeza e rebolou para ficar por cima. Agora ele quem dominava. Ele sorriu para ela, travesso. Rey tocou o seu rosto com uma das mãos, pela linha da cicatriz do seu rosto. Queria saber a história por trás daquela marca. Fitavam-se embevecidos. Lábios a roçarem, pele contra pele. Ela o beijou, apaixonadamente, e gemeu contra sua boca quando ele voltou a mexer o quadril. Penetrava-a primeiramente com uma lentidão prazerosa, sem cessar os beijos, até que acelerou para um ritmo impiedoso e veloz. Seus movimentos pélvicos iam cada vez mais fundo e cada vez mais forte.

— Você é deliciosa – ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela numa voz sensual e embargada.

— _Ben...!_ – Ela gemeu e depois sugou o lábio inferior e o mordeu.

Tomados pela luxúria, até os pensamentos eram desconexos. Apenas sentiam. Todos os desejos executados e consumados. Completos um no outro, felizes um no outro.

O prazer era indizível, indescritível.

Amor incomensurável eles sentiam queimar nos corações.

E o gozo foi o mais perfeito.

Estavam cansados, satisfeitos, ainda mais apaixonados. Se pudessem resumir aquilo em uma palavra, seria em amor.

— Eu te amo, Ben – ela disse, abraçando-o e aninhando-se junto dele.

Fê-la olhar para seus olhos antes de dizer:

— E eu a amo, com toda a minha alma.

Não era necessário ser dito, mas naquele momento, eles, além dos seus sentimentos, também aceitavam os riscos. Não seria nada fácil para Ben manter a postura com ela na segunda-feira, fingindo que nada havia acontecido depois dessa fantástica noite. Mas com ela ao seu lado, ele não iria desanimar.

Seria o chalé o ninho de amor do casal. Mas o que eles não queriam pensar ainda, é que ao aceitarem os riscos, teriam de arcar também com as consequências.

Nem tudo seria perfeito para sempre.


	4. III - Nada será como antes

Eles nem viram as horas passarem. Quando se deram conta, o dia já estava amanhecendo e ainda não haviam dormido. Passaram a noite toda na cama, fazendo amor repetidas vezes. Atingiam o clímax, paravam, conversavam um pouco, e minutos depois estavam recomeçando, experimentando posições novas e estendendo a relação amorosa o máximo que podiam, como se em uma noite pudessem compensar três anos de tensão sexual. Claro que não era este o objetivo, mas eles quiseram adiar o máximo que pudessem o fim, pois sabiam que em breve teriam de ir embora daquele lugar, seguir a rotina da vida, agora com um relacionamento proibido adicionado.

Não haviam discutido ainda como seriam as coisas entre eles na frente das pessoas, longe do chalé, pois Ben pediu que deixassem aquele assunto para ser resolvido pela manhã, e que nenhum assunto sério fosse levado para a cama. Apenas amor, paixão e cumplicidade.

Rey acordou quase às onze horas, e a primeira coisa que viu ao abrir os olhos foi o rosto de Ben, que a observava com afinco. Ele não parecia sonolento, logo, já estava acordado há algum tempo. Na verdade, desde o momento em que acordou, permaneceu fitando a sua companheira, velando o seu sono. Observou-a respirar devagar e tranquilamente. Ela sorria algumas vezes, parecia estar num sonho feliz e belo.

A cada minuto que passava ele descobria que jamais se cansaria de olhar para aquela mulher. Sentia-se abençoado por ter ao seu lado a mulher mais bonita, inteligente, especial e magnífica de todas. Estava tão apaixonado que não sabia ministrar aquele sentimento. Poderia passar o dia inteiro naquela posição, mas à medida que o tempo passava, aproximava-se também a despedida. Imaginar-se longe dela por uma semana era a pior das torturas.

Aquela mulher seria a sua ruína. E como seria maravilhosa essa ruína. É como quando se está ao lado de precipício, e se sente aquela vontade louca de se jogar. O que é ruim em erros é que eles nos oferecem justamente aquilo que sempre desejamos.

E este erro em específico, estava sorrindo para ele de uma forma que só o fez amá-lo ainda mais.

— Bom dia – disse Rey, espreguiçando-se.

— Bom dia – ele respondeu, sem deixar de fitá-la profundamente.

— Que horas são?

— Quase meio-dia... – Ben chegou mais perto para beijá-la.

— Ben! Não me beije, devo estar com bafo. – Ele ignorou e deu-lhe um selinho demorado.

— Está mesmo – ele disse, fazendo-a rir.

Rey levantou-se e correu para o banheiro. Lavou o rosto e limpou os dentes com enxaguante bucal. A cama tornou-se tão vazia com Rey fora dela, que Ben não teve alternativa a não ser sair dela também. Foi ao banheiro e repetiu o mesmo que Rey: lavou o rosto e limpou os dentes.

Ela estava saindo quando ele a agarrou pelo punho e a puxou para junto de si, como tinha feito na sala de aula, na quinta-feira. Beijou-a com intensidade, agora saboreando o delicioso gosto de menta que a língua dela tinha. Rey envolveu os braços em torno do seu pescoço, colando os seus seios contra a pele exposta do busto de Ben. Deu um impulso para pular e enrolar as pernas em volta de sua cintura.

Ela o queria. E sempre iria querê-lo. E nada era capaz de chegar perto da forma como ela o queria. Amá-lo era estar diante de um manancial e nunca estar saciado. As mãos exploravam a pele exposta. Beijavam-se como se estivessem com sede. E a boca do outro era a fonte de águas vivas e deliciosas.

Ele empurrou-a contra a parede de azulejos do banheiro e entrou dentro dela. Ela estava pronta, como sempre estaria. Ali, à beira do lago fazia frio, mas tudo o que eles sentiam era um calor ardente e vívido. Ele repetia o seu nome em meio a gemidos roucos de prazer e ela se contorcia em puro êxtase. E depois de um tempo em que eles não seriam capazes de especificar, o orgasmo veio, e em ambos conjuntamente.

Quando ele a soltou, Rey ainda permaneceu segurando em seus ombros, porque as pernas estavam bambas.

— Você é sempre incrível assim? – disse ela com um sorriso travesso. – Acho que eu posso me acostumar.

Ele apenas devolveu o sorriso antes de se lavarem e saírem do banheiro.

— Você já vai? – ele perguntou, vendo-a se vestir; suspirou para espantar a sensação de abandono do peito.

— Tenho que ir, infelizmente – Rey respondeu. – Tenho uma prova do Skywalker amanhã e preciso estudar.

— O dever nos chama – ele ciciou, recordando-se que também tinha afazeres. Aulas para planejar, provas para elaborar e outras para corrigir. Então, imitando-a, vestiu-se rapidamente.

Rey aproximou-se dele, deu-lhe um beijo para não o deixar desanimado.

— Não se preocupe. Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo – disse e depois virou de costas, pedindo que ele fechasse o zíper do vestido. – Como vamos fazer, Ben? Como iremos nos encontrar daqui em diante?

— Só podemos fazer isso aos finais de semana – ele respondeu. – Acha que consegue convencer seu chefe a trocar seu dia de folga?

— Sim, eu consigo. Vou dizer que precisarei desses dias para cuidar da tia Mercedes. – Ela riu e ele não compreendeu.

— Tia Mercedes? – ela virou-se para ele novamente e disse:

— Me deixa explicar, estou visitando minha tia Mercedes nesse final de semana. – Sorriu com divertimento e ele riu ao entender.

— Muito interessante, virei tia Mercedes.

— Ah, é engraçado! Mas foi a melhor desculpa que encontrei. Eu não tinha parentes até ontem e Becca foi bem curiosa com isso.

— Becca? – ele estranhou.

— É, a Rebecca Anderson. Da turma C de contabilidade – ela respondeu, amarrando o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo desarrumado.

— Tome cuidado com a Rebecca. – Ben agora estava sério e a mudança abrupta de tom deixou-a nervosa. – Não se esqueça de que isso é o nosso segredo.

— É claro que eu sei, Ben. Relaxa – ela retrucou. – Eu não vou falar nada, ainda mais para Becca.

— É melhor ficar longe dessa moça.

— Calma, a Becca é chata e intrometida, mas é minha amiga.

— Corte certas amizades então. Ela não fará bem a você.

— Acho que você está pensando mais em si mesmo do que o que é bom ou não para mim. – Rey ficou irritada. Ela amava Ben Solo, mas não permitiria que ele a controlasse ou escolhesse as suas amizades.

— Estou pensando em nós. E estou sim preocupado com você. Eu quero o seu bem e não vou permitir que alguém magoe quem eu mais amo. – Pegou em seus ombros com gentileza e puxou-a para um abraço.

Rey esqueceu-se de sua raiva rapidamente. Era tão bom estar nos braços dele. Talvez ele estivesse certo, talvez Becca não fosse uma boa companhia, mas ela ainda não queria dar o braço a torcer. Provaria que ele estava errado, afinal, se ela não for capaz de disfarçar o caso dos dois diante de Becca Anderson, imagine então diante dos outros.

Ben resolveu não dizer mais nada. Tinham outras preocupações agora e não queria discutir com ela.

Deixaram o quarto quando estavam completamente prontos. Rey foi direto para a mesa onde ainda havia a comida da ceia da noite anterior, cuja qual eles dispensaram. Ela beliscava um pouco de cada coisa, mas parou quando notou Ben observando-a ali perto.

— Que foi? – ela perguntou.

— Nada, é só... – Ele parecia querer perguntar alguma coisa, mas estava sem jeito. – Você...

— Eu...? – ela o motivou. – Pode falar, meu amor.

— Você toma alguma coisa? Para não engravidar?

— Ah, é isso? – Ela riu. – Não se preocupe, eu tomo anticoncepcional.

— Ah...

— Está mais aliviado agora?

— Estou sim, não vou mentir. É melhor nos cuidarmos de agora em diante.

Ela concordou. Não pretendia engravidar tão cedo, e ainda mais agora na reta final da universidade. Isto só a atrapalharia. E também não estava nos planos do professor virar pai.

— Eu já vou. – Rey o beijou mais uma vez, o beijo da despedida. Ela realmente não queria ir, mas era preciso, mesmo que isso dilacerasse o seu coração. Três anos e meio de um amor platônico e suprimido, e agora que estava com ele precisava se separar novamente. Mas Rey se apegou a esperança de que estaria com ele novamente no outro sábado, e ao decorrer da semana, ela o veria na universidade.

Eles poderiam até fingir que nada havia acontecido e tratar-se profissionalmente, como apenas o professor e a aluna. Todavia, no fundo eles sabiam que nada seria como antes.

Há um clichê entre os apaixonados que é dizer que passam a ver a vida diferente quando estão amando. As cores são mais vibrantes, as flores mais perfumadas, tudo é mais belo e mais alegre e a sensação de ser a pessoa mais feliz do mundo toma conta de todo o seu ser. Que tudo que vê ou faz lembra aquela pessoa especial. Torna-se mais distraído, com a cabeça constantemente nas nuvens. Sempre se olha para o horizonte, e o pensamento nunca está onde está o corpo.

Rey estava vivendo esse clichê. E ela não ligava que fosse um chavão, era dessa forma que se sentia. Uma boba apaixonada, e a única coisa que verdadeiramente temia era que as outras pessoas percebessem e fizessem muitas perguntas. Necessariamente, ela só teria que fingir na frente de Finn, ou quando Becca falasse com ela, mas esta falava tanto que nem era preciso tanto esforço.

Cumpriu sua rotina diária. Saiu de casa para a universidade, quando chegou comprou um jornal com Temiri e caminhou pelo campus até ir para a sua primeira aula do dia. Teria uma prova naquela manhã, então revisava algumas coisas escritas numa folha de papel. Havia estudado a noite toda no domingo – tentado estudar, melhor dizendo, já que não tirava Ben Solo da cabeça –, mas ainda não se sentia preparada. Teria que dar o seu melhor, pois o exame era importante, e o professor Skywalker muito exigente.

De súbito, parou um rapaz moreno bem a sua frente, mexendo os braços freneticamente para chamar a atenção dela.

— Terra chamando Rey! Terra chamando Rey!

— Finn, o que está fazendo? – ela disse, parando de caminhar.

— Estou te gritando há um tempão! Está surda? – ele disse.

— Estava distraída – ela respondeu.

— Põe distraída nisso.

— Desculpe. Estava relendo alguns tópicos para a prova de Direito Comercial – ela respondeu, sorrindo minimamente e pondo a culpa de sua distração totalmente no exame.

— Espera aí, o quê?! – ele exclamou. – A prova é hoje?

— Sim, Finn. A prova é hoje, na terceira aula.

— Droga! Eu me esqueci completamente. Tô ferrado, tô ferrado, tô ferrado!

— Finn, calma! – ela disse rindo de seu desespero.

— Isso, vai rindo do seu amigo, sua falsa! – Então ele tomou o papel que ela segurava e começou a lê-lo e tentar memorizar as informações presentes nele.

Ela ainda ria de Finn, mas parou quando o viu.

Ben Solo estava longe, do outro lado do campus e perto da sala dos professores, mas estava olhando para ela. Sorriu à distância e Rey abriu um sorriso bobo para ele.

As lembranças das últimas vinte e quatro horas, principalmente as da noite de amor, tomaram-na. Ainda se lembrava do gosto de seus beijos e do toque de suas carícias. Ele poderia estar longe naquele momento, mas era como se pudesse sentir o seu calor devido à aceleração dos batimentos cardíacos e do rubor que subiu à face.

No entanto, não ouviu quando Finn falou novamente com ela, perguntando o que estava escrito em determinada linha que ele não conseguiu entender a letra. Ele percebeu que ela estava distraída e olhava fixamente para algum ponto atrás dele. Virou-se para saber o que ela estava vendo.

Ben Solo deu as costas e seguiu imediatamente para a sala dos professores quando percebeu o que Finn iria fazer. O jovem ficou confuso e sem entender o que estava acontecendo ou o que Rey tinha visto. Só via um bando de estudantes caminhando para lá e para cá e alguns professores.

— Rey? – ele chamou.

— Oi! – ela o respondeu.

— O que estava olhando?

— Nada. – Ela abaixou a cabeça envergonhada quando Ben foi embora. Mas não deixou de ficar feliz por isso, pois seu amigo poderia questionar porque ela tanto encarava o professor.

— Você está estranha... – ele fez uma expressão confusa.

— Claro que não, impressão sua.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho sim. Vem, nós temos aula.

Cruzaram o campus para chegarem até a ala do curso de Contabilidade. Os dois estudavam na mesma turma e por todo o caminho Finn não falou em outra coisa que não fosse a prova. Pedia a Rey que o fizesse perguntas e lhe desse mais algumas informações. Claro que não compensava algumas horas de estudo, mas pelo menos ele não iria responder o exame sem saber nada. Tiraria uma nota mediana, mas seria suficiente.

Antes de entrarem na sala de aula, Becca os alcançou.

— Ei! Rey, espere! – ela disse.

— Ah, oi Becca. Precisa de alguma coisa?

— Eu queria te perguntar como foi sua visita a sua tia no sábado – ela falou. – Ah, oi Finn! Não te vi aí.

— Oi... – Finn respondeu, mas arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e encarou Rey de forma inquisidora. Como assim, tia? Ele conhecia Rey suficientemente bem para saber que ela não tinha parentes vivos e muito menos que ela foi visitar um deles no final de semana.

— A minha tia? – ela não olhou para Finn, mas adivinhou o que ele pensava.

— É, a Mercedes – Rebecca respondeu. – É que você falou que ela está doente, mas eu vim te falar que se precisar de qualquer coisa, pode me dizer. Minha mãe é enfermeira e será um prazer para ela ajudar uma das minhas amigas.

— Não precisa se incomodar ou incomodar a sua mãe, Becca. Mas eu agradeço. – Rey respondeu da forma mais natural possível. – Tia Mercedes está... estável. Obrigada por se preocupar.

— De nada – ela disse. – Bom, agora eu tenho que ir. Bom dia! – e saiu correndo rumo a sua turma.

Rey sabia que Finn teria muitas perguntas para fazê-la. E antes que ele começasse com o interrogatório, ela tentou entrar na sala, contudo, ele a segurou pelo braço.

— Espere – ele pediu.

— O que foi? – fez-se de desentendida.

— Quero saber que história é essa de tia Mercedes – ele falou, tentando ao máximo não demonstrar sua raiva e decepção. – Por que mentiu para mim, Rey?


	5. IV - Bola de neve

— Por que mentiu para mim, Rey?

A pergunta atingiu-a como uma bofetada. Ela não esperava que tão cedo fosse afrontada daquela forma. Era possível ler a decepção nos olhos de seu amigo; a decepção de quem se sentia menosprezado e traído, mas pior ainda se sentia ela. Falhara em algo que nem chegava a ser impossível: mentir, omitir, dissimular.

Quem sabe fosse tão complicado porque aquelas coisas não faziam parte de sua natureza. Ela sempre fora sincera, verdadeira, autêntica, transparente. Mas por amor, ela era obrigada a desfazer-se dessas coisas e sustentar uma farsa em prol de seu relacionamento proibido. Porque maior que a tristeza por mentir, era o medo de perder. E ela não poderia perder Ben. Sua alma ligou-se a dele e ela o amava profunda e perdidamente.

Então o que dizer a Finn? Como explicar aquela confusão criada por Becca – que não poderia ter escolhido um momento pior – ao perguntar sobre a inexistente tia Mercedes? Ela já sabia que a moça viria lhe perguntar, e nem faria isso por mal, mas foi um tiro no pé que o assunto houvesse sido abordado na presença de Finn.

Rey estava nervosa e esperava não estar transparecendo isso. Apertou os punhos para controlar as mãos que tremiam. O outro ainda a questionava incisivamente com o olhar, esperando por uma resposta.

Ela não sabia o que dizer, mas ali não era lugar para ter aquela conversa. Estavam à porta da sala, com a primeira aula prestes a começar. Precisava primeiramente organizar os próprios pensamentos, para poder encerrar aquele momento constrangedor.

— Finn, eu... – começou a dizer, mas eles foram interrompidos pela chegada do professor Ben Solo. Rey o encarou como se houvesse sido pega no flagra. Falando no diabo...

— Bom dia, vamos entrando? – Ben perguntou, trocando o olhar entre Rey e Finn, com um sorriso mínimo e expressão engraçada.

— Bom dia, professor – Finn respondeu apenas para ser educado.

Rey havia se desvencilhado de seu braço e entrado antes mesmo dele terminar de falar, e sentou-se rapidamente no seu lugar. Finn detestou a atitude dela, fugindo ao ser "salva pelo gongo", mas por fim não teve outro remédio ser imitá-la e entrar também na sala para assistir mais uma aula de Matemática Financeira – matéria que detestava.

Detestava a universidade, de todo modo, estava ali porque precisava de um diploma de garantia, caso a carreira de jogador de futebol americano não desse certo. Tinha dias que ele queria desistir da faculdade por ser estressante, e em outros, do futebol por causa da treinadora Phasma que fazia de sua vida um verdadeiro inferno; e em outros dias ele simplesmente queria jogar tudo para o alto e gritar "dane-se" para o universo.

Mas essa não era a realidade. Cada escolha, uma renúncia. Isso é a vida. As escolhas que tinha feito seriam proveitosas, mas no futuro. Por enquanto ele precisava aguentar firme. Portanto, respirou fundo para ter coragem e viver mais um dia difícil.

Ben Solo esperou que mais alguns alunos entrassem para depois ser a vez dele. Fez o que sempre fazia: por sua bolsa e pastas sobre a mesa, apagar o que estivesse escrito na lousa, ordenar aos alunos que abrissem o material indicado. Um ritual que Rey e os outros estudantes já haviam se acostumado.

Havia entre ele e seus alunos uma espécie de contrato. Enquanto ele estivesse falando ou explicando algo para a turma toda, esta deveria se por em silêncio. E quando o professor se calasse e/ou se sentasse à sua mesa, então os estudantes poderiam falar à vontade. Apenas ele e Luke Skywalker conseguiam impor esse comportamento sobre os alunos. Luke ainda era pior, porque não admitia conversas de modo algum. E se os outros que também lecionavam estavam alcançando tal coisa, era pela proximidade com a formatura. O típico desespero de final de período que acomete todo estudante.

Então não foi difícil fazer todos se calarem – nem foi necessário ordenar –, o embaraço esteve em manter o tom e a neutralidade perante a turma. E para conseguir fazer isso, evitou olhar para ela. Era mais fácil ser o mesmo professor rígido, frio, carrancudo, temido e respeitado de sempre. Eles haviam conversado, logo, era entenderia. Mesmo assim, todas as vezes que seus olhares se encontravam, havia nos olhos de ambos uma troca de mensagens cúmplices que apenas eles dois conseguiam compreender.

Não demorou a perceber que havia algo errado com Rey. Não parecia feliz ou muito menos concentrada na aula. Estava distante e passava a maior parte do tempo de cabeça baixa. Como dois e dois são quatro, concluiu imediatamente que o motivo daquele abatimento estava ligado a situação que presenciou mais cedo. O que foi reforçado pela quantidade de vezes que Finn deitou os olhos sobre ela durante a aula.

Não conseguiu evitar a pontada de ciúmes que o acometeu.

Finn poderia estar distante de Rey a duas cadeiras, na fileira ao lado, mas ela sabia que ele olhava para ela. Não precisava virar-se para ver e ter certeza. Sabia disso porque sentia.

Não poderia deixar de compreendê-lo. O que chateou Finn foi ter sido o último em saber, e logo por Becca de uma possível mentira de sua melhor amiga. Eram amigos há anos, confiavam um no outro, todavia, esta confiança estaria estremecida de agora em diante.

Ela estava diante de uma escolha difícil: trair a confiança de Finn e correr o risco de perder a sua amizade, ou trair a confiança de Ben, arriscando sua relação com ele. "Não se esqueça de que isso é o nosso segredo." Ele tinha dito na manhã de domingo e a frase ecoou em seus pensamentos mais uma vez. Um segredo é sempre um fardo, por mais leve que seja.

Conquanto já soubesse qual seria a sua decisão, colocou os motivos de por que mentir e por que não mentir em uma balança. Se tudo corresse bem, Finn poderia nunca descobrir suas mentiras; e daqui a um ano ou menos, ela o surpreenderia com a notícia de que estava namorando seu antigo professor e apresentando aquilo como se fosse recente. Ele acharia estranho no início, mas depois aceitaria. Tiraria um peso de suas costas e ela poderia viver ao lado do homem que amava. Todavia, se contasse a verdade, Ben ficaria chateado e não poderia perdoá-la. Estaria traindo sua confiança e eles brigariam ou poderiam até se separar.

Faltava pouco menos de cinco meses para a formatura, ela poderia conviver com aquele segredo. O que de mal poderia acontecer?

Estava tão distraída enquanto pensava nessas coisas, que não percebeu quando Ben falou com ela.

— Ei, Rey! – a moça que estava atrás dela cutucou-a nas costas com a ponta da caneta.

— _Hã_, o quê? – Rey falou completamente confusa e toda a turma caiu na risada.

— _Hum_, parece que a Rey está com o pensamento bem longe daqui. Será que está apaixonada? – disse a mesma garota que a cutucou.

— Miranda, ela não parece distraída dessa forma – respondeu outro aluno, sentado ao seu lado.

— E desde quando você sabe dessas coisas, George? – Miranda continuou. – Mas o certo é que a sua aluna preferida não está prestando atenção na aula, professor – falou para Ben.

Rey olhou-o constrangida. Ben retribuiu aquele olhar de um modo que ela não pôde compreender. Mas tanto ele quanto ela não gostaram da provocação de Miranda, principalmente ao dizer que Rey era a aluna preferida de Solo. Não que isso chegou a acontecer, mas poderia sim ter sido mal interpretado.

— Desculpe-me Be- professor. – ela falou.

— Como eu dizia, _chefe de turma_ – Ben continuou. Rey não gostou de ter sido chamada de "chefe de turma". Ela odiava que ele a chamasse assim, e desconfiava que ele soubesse disso. – Você ficará responsável por recolher os trabalhos dos seus colegas.

— Trabalho?

— É, Rey. – Miranda cutucou-a outra vez com a caneta e aquilo começou a irritá-la. – O que ele acabou de passar e teremos que fazer.

Rey olhou para a lousa negra e viu que Ben havia passado mesmo uma atividade extra para ser entregue no dia seguinte. Ela recuperou-se da vergonha e assentiu para o professor. Ele pareceu satisfeito e virou as costas para a turma. Foi sentar-se em sua mesa, e ainda lançou um olhar significativo na moça. Mostrou-se preocupado e curioso. Algo que não passou despercebido por Miranda.

A morena gostava de provocar Rey. Odiava que a chefe de turma fosse tão querida entre todos e ela não. A menina de ouro, a aluna exemplar. "Ah Rey, tão inteligente e doce!" Odiava principalmente perceber que a cada dia a jovem conseguia a afeição de Solo. Ela era irritante! Aquele seu jeitinho de moça boa e perfeita, incapaz de matar uma mosca ou de fazer algo errado a enojava! Buscava sempre achar uma forma de ridicularizá-la e humilhá-la, contudo nunca achava um motivo. Por isso vivia a provocando.

A verdade é que ela tinha inveja de Rey.

Havia no seu âmago uma desconfiança sobre a admiração de Solo com aquela garota. Tinha a leve suspeita que ele a desejava, que adoraria ensiná-la _coisas_ além da sua matéria... Porém, ela não tinha provas, e mesmo que sua suspeita fosse verdade, sabia que aquela tonta era certinha demais para se envolver na sedução de um professor. E possivelmente aquele homem era muito sério para cair numa tentação como aquela. Poderia ser acusado de assédio e comprometer a sua carreira.

Ainda interessada em provocar sua colega, Miranda aproveitou-se da conversa que os outros colegas começaram assim que o professor foi sentar-se, e inclinou-se para falar ao ouvido de Rey:

— Brigou com o namorado, é por isso que está assim tão estranha?

— Eu não tenho namorado – Rey respondeu entredentes.

— Como classifica sua relação esquisita com o Finn?

Rey virou-se finalmente para encará-la, fuzilou-a com o olhar. Por que Miranda tinha tanto prazer em provocá-la?

— Finn e eu somos só amigos. E só para você saber, minha vida não é da sua conta.

— Ficou bravinha, querida? – Sorriu falsamente. – Desculpe-me, pensei que você e ele talvez tivessem um tipo de relacionamento aberto ou coisa do tipo, não entendo como funciona esse tipo de relação. Vi os dois a ponto de discutirem na porta da sala hoje e imaginei que estivessem brigados.

— E mesmo que se estivesse, isso não lhe dá direito algum de se meter – disse Rey. – Olha, eu gostaria muito que fossemos amigas, principalmente pelo nosso passado, mas se isso não é possível, vamos ao menos nos respeitar.

— Você é muito cínica. – Os seus olhos verdes-água encararam os da outra jovem com ódio.

Rey iria retrucar, mas o sinal sonoro que indicava o fim da aula tocou e ela achou por bem deixar para lá. Não valia a pena discutir com ela.

— Teremos prova oral amanhã, capítulos doze e treze – Ben disse aos alunos, ao vê-los deixando a sala.

Olhou disfarçadamente para Rey recolhendo suas coisas e Miranda esbarrando em seu ombro ao passar por ela. Sua amante fez uma careta como se estivesse se controlando bastante para não a xingar ou bater naquele rostinho bonito. Ela fitou-o e suspirou cansada. Mas depois Finn aproximou-se dela e disse algo que ele não conseguiu ouvir ou ler em seus lábios.

Foi cercado por um grupo de quatro rapazes: alunos fazendo uma pergunta após a outra sobre a matéria e a prova. Só pôde vê-la deixar a sala acompanhada de seu amigo Finn e novamente sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes.

[...]

— Finn... Finn! Largue-me! – Rey soltou-se dele com um safanão. – Para quê tudo isso?

Eles pararam em frente a um banco, mas nenhum se sentou. Ele virou-se para ela e disse:

— Você ia me falar alguma coisa e então o professor chegou. Daí você simplesmente fugiu e entrou correndo na sala para não me dar uma resposta.

— Eu estou aqui, não estou? E adiantaria conversar na porta da sala? – replicou irritada.

— Tá bom, então fala. – Ele colocou as mãos na cintura.

— Falar o quê?

— Que história é essa de tia Mercedes? Por que você mentiu?

— Espera, por que você está me interrogando desse jeito como se eu fosse uma criminosa?

— Rey, eu só quero entender. – Juntou as mãos. – Não é você que sempre diz que ignorância leva a julgamentos precipitados? Então me diga para que eu possa te compreender.

— Mas você não parece estar querendo me compreender, ou não me pressionaria assim!

— Rey...

Ela resolveu ir pelo caminho mais fácil: mentir. Ou melhor, ela moldaria a verdade a seu favor. Não trairia a confiança de Ben e revelaria o segredo deles. Então ela contou outra versão do encontro com Ben, sem mencioná-lo é claro, e fazendo outras pequenas alterações:

— Olha, quer saber a verdade? Eu menti para o meu chefe para poder sair com um cara, foi isso! E eu precisei usar a mesma desculpa com a Becca, pois ela é intrometida e perguntou por que a Jennifer cobriria o meu turno.

— Oh... – Finn arrependeu-se de ter duvidado dela por um segundo. Fazia todo o sentido agora, mesmo que achasse surpreendente que Rey tenha faltado um dia de trabalho para encontrar-se com alguém. – Desculpe.

— Foi isso, tá? – ela falou, mais tranquila que ele acreditou.

— E aí você inventou essa história de tia Mercedes. Não acha exagerado?

— Eu sei, mas não pensei direito. E sabe como a Becca é. Não poderia dizer que estaria indo a um encontro, pois ela não aguentaria e acabaria soltando a língua na frente do Unkar. – Rey sentou-se então. Finn fez o mesmo.

— Sinto muito, mas se você tivesse me contado eu poderia tê-la ajudado.

— Ajudar-me como? – perguntou ela, com curiosidade.

— Ah... Dando cobertura, sei lá! Mas você teria uma testemunha – falsa, mas uma testemunha. – Finn disse, e ela teria rido, mas seus pensamentos de culpa a impediram.

— Tudo bem, agora é tarde. – Ela abaixou a cabeça e fitou as próprias unhas. Estava triste e envergonhada. Não queria quebrar a confiança com o seu amigo. Dali a poucos meses seria a formatura, logo ela estaria entrando no mercado de trabalho e livre para assumir abertamente o seu relacionamento com o professor, como também livre de segredos.

— Com quem você saiu? Claro, se não for perguntar demais... É seu novo namorado? Ele é bonito?

— Não! – ela replicou. – A gente se encontrou numa boate e depois fomos para um motel, mas não é nada sério.

— Ah, tá... – Ele riu. – Mas vai sair com ele mais vezes?

— Talvez.

— Então é sério.

— Finn!

— Até parece que eu não te conheço. – Estavam os dois rindo agora.

Ela segurou a mão dele e apertou num afago. Sentia-se tão suja! Seu melhor amigo era uma pessoa maravilhosa, tanto que o considerava um irmão de alma e ela estava mentindo para ele tão cinicamente. Talvez Miranda tivesse razão...

Quase chorou na frente dele e temendo não ter forças para conter as lágrimas, puxou-o para um abraço apertado. Com seu rosto sobre o ombro dele e longe dos seus olhos negros, ela finalmente pôde expressar a tristeza em sua face. Um dia, jurou a si mesma, ela contaria toda a verdade; e se ele a odiasse por isso, ela iria aceitar porque era o que merecia.

— Rey, você está bem? – ele perguntou.

— Você é uma das melhores coisas que já me aconteceu – ela disse e dessa vez foi sincera.

— Você não está morrendo, está? – ele brincou. – Para me dar um abraço grátis e dizer isso. Pelo amor de Deus, não diz que descobriu um câncer terminal e está se despedindo.

— Tenho só um mês de vida – disse. Finn gargalhou e se afastaram.

O riso dele deixou-a mais leve. Tinha certeza agora que amava apenas três homens na face da Terra: Ben Solo, o amor da sua alma, Finn, o irmão que seu coração escolheu, e Leonardo DiCaprio.

— Parece que a professora Alysson não veio. Teremos o segundo horário vago – ele comentou, mudando o assunto. Ela cruzou as pernas e os braços.

— Então a gente estuda para o exame do Skywalker – disse Rey.

— Por que você tinha que me lembrar?! – Finn colocou as mãos na cabeça e fez Rey rir dele.

Um rapaz loiro e magro, George, foi até eles e perguntou se queriam fazer parte do grupo de estudo que se reuniria na biblioteca. Rey aceitou, falando pelos dois.

[...]

Reunida com um grupo de seis pessoas, incluindo ela, Rey esqueceu suas preocupações e concentrou-se na matéria estudada. Lana lia em voz alta, Finn anotava tudo e o que achava mais importante tentava decorar. Ela relia alguns tópicos quando o celular vibrou no bolso da calça. Ela apertou os lábios ao ler o nome do contato no ecrã.

— Rey, estamos estudando... – Claire disse.

— Desculpem, é importante. Só um momento. – Levantou-se e afastou-se do grupo.

**Ben | 9h40**

_Depósito. Terceiro andar. Agora, por favor._

Felizmente, a biblioteca ficava no terceiro andar, então ou Ben sabia que ela estava ali ou ele tinha muita sorte dela estar por perto. Escondida atrás de uma das grandes estantes, ela resolveu sair sem comunicar os colegas. E se alguém perguntasse algo depois, acharia qualquer desculpa. E aproveitando o embalo da conversa deles – que a todo momento recebiam olhadelas e repreendas da bibliotecária – deixou o local e caminhou até o depósito.

Andou tranquila, num ritmo normal das passadas, passando por várias saletas e escritórios no caminho. E quando entrou num corredor deserto, correu para chegar mais rápido. Dobrou outra esquina daqueles quase labirintos de corredores da universidade e achou o depósito.

Com um campus grande como aquele, havia três a quatro depósitos como aquele, espalhados pelos dois prédios da universidade. Mas este em específico era pouco utilizado. E parecia que o depósito de materiais de limpeza estava, ironicamente, sem ver uma faxina há semanas. Havia poeira e teias de aranhas se formando ali.

— Ben? – ela chamou, sussurrando.

A luz do ambiente acendeu-se e Ben surgiu por trás dela, fazendo-a soltar um gritinho.

— Te assustei? – disse ele com graça.

Ela virou-se e bateu em seu braço.

— Você é louco, Ben! – ela disse. – Encontrarmo-nos aqui, dentro do campus?!

— Você veio, então deve ser louca também – dito isto, beijou-a.

Ben tinha razão, ela era louca. Tanto que correspondeu prontamente ao beijo. Estava com saudade dele. Um segundo é tempo demais para um amante.

Verem-se naquela manhã e não puderem se tocar foi torturante. Sem falar naquela saia justa com Finn que contribuiu para que o seu dia começasse mal. E embora tivesse aumentado o tamanho da bola de neve de suas mentiras, agora isto estava resolvido.

Mas estar com Ben agora fazia tudo valer a pena. Sentir os seus braços fortes envolvê-la, seus lábios doces beijá-la com paixão, como se fosse a primeira vez. E o perigo de estarem fazendo isso às escondidas, dentro do campus, deixava tudo mais emocionante e delicioso.

Porém, ao sentir a sua mão inquieta apalpar o seu seio esquerdo, ela o censurou:

— Não, Ben! Eu só tenho quinze minutos. Dez se não contar o tempo até voltar para a biblioteca. Daqui a pouco é a...

— Prova do Skywalker – completou ele. – Já sei, já sei. – Expirou.

Ela afagou o seu cabelo. Adorava aquele cabelo negro como ébano. Adorava os seus olhos, e todo o resto.

— Será tudo diferente quando acabar. – Ela colocou as duas mãos em seu rosto e puxou-o para beijá-lo.

— Sim – ele sussurrou antes de seus lábios se colarem e beijarem-se com paixão. – Quinze minutos? – perguntou entre beijos.

— Menos de quinze minutos – respondeu sorrindo e mordiscou o seu lábio inferior.

— É tempo suficiente. – Cortou o beijo e olhou em seus olhos avelã, sorrindo com malícia não velada.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso e, sem cortar o contato visual, ajoelhou-se.

Não sabia se pela falta de atenção com o mundo a sua volta ou com a concentração no que estava estudando, mas Finn não percebeu que Rey tinha sumido até Claire mencionar que ela ainda não havia voltado.

— Cadê a Rey? – ele perguntou.

— Ué, ela não só foi responder uma mensagem? – indagou Lana.

— Vai ver ela precisou ir ao banheiro – sugeriu George.

— Hum... – Ele pensou em algo, mas não compartilhou com os outros. – É, pode ter sido. Daqui a pouco ela aparece.

Lembrava-se que Rey afastou-se ao receber uma mensagem, que tinha dito que era importante, e agora não estava mais na biblioteca. Pensou talvez que fosse do homem que ela saíra no final de semana. Mas por que ela não somente respondeu e voltou logo? Se ela saiu dali por causa da mensagem, quem sabe fosse por o sujeito ser algum estudante da universidade e que tivesse ido se encontrar com ele.

Mas quem era esse cara que Rey nem ao menos lhe disse o seu nome? Não era ninguém de Contabilidade, pelo menos, ou ele já saberia.

Meneou a cabeça e resolveu deixar para lá. Logo ela apareceria.

Algum tempo depois, Rey voltou correndo e sentou-se no mesmo lugar ocupado por ela antes.

— Desculpa gente. Eu tive uma emergência e precisei ir ao banheiro – ela falou.

Finn pensou ligeiramente como aquela resposta era bastante genérica, mas resolveu ignorar. Poderia estar cismando com uma bobagem.

— O que eu perdi?

— Nada que você já não saiba – respondeu Lana.

— Tomara que o Skywalker tenha tomado leite azedo e esteja incapacitado de aplicar a prova por uma diarreia fortíssima – Finn comentou, para descontrair a si mesmo da ansiedade com o exame.

Os outros riram e a bibliotecária repreendeu-os mais uma vez.

— Eu duvido muito, Finn – Rey sussurrou.

Ela enrolava uma mecha de cabelo na ponta do dedo, sorrindo para a folha de papel que fingia estar lendo. Seu humor melhorara consideravelmente.


	6. V - Niima's

Os longos anos de prática em ignorarem-se mutualmente levaram a um estado de comodismo. O início complicado transformou-se em rotina e atualmente, assim como respirar, era já natural um fingir que o outro não existia, e vice-versa.

Estar sentado na mesma mesa que Luke Skywalker era como suportar o calor, por exemplo. Eles não se falavam há mais de oito anos, mas os dois eram maduros o suficiente para conseguirem trabalhar no mesmo lugar. Desde que nenhuma das partes provocasse a outra, era uma relação até que tranquila. Hostil, mas tranquila.

Ele estava lá, sentado na ponta da mesa retangular da sala dos professores, bebendo uma caneca de leite com canela e corrigindo as provas de seus alunos, sem levantar os olhos para Ben. Em nenhum momento, desde os quase dez minutos que estavam os dois ali, Luke falou com ele, nem para cumprimentá-lo. E a recíproca era verdadeira. Ben estava muito concentrado organizando seu plano de aula para a semana seguinte e simultaneamente escrevendo em uma folha de papel avulsa duas listas: uma das coisas que já tinha levado ou feito em sua nova casa, e outra com o que ainda faltava, pois estava de mudança.

Após três semanas, e caminhando para a quarta, de encontros com Rey, Ben resolveu mudar-se para o chalé. Frequentava-o na infância, quando o avô ainda estava vivo e levava-o até lá para pescarem, mas eram lembranças antigas e superficiais, pois era muito pequeno na época. O chalé estava incluído em sua herança e só agora ele pôde perceber o quanto o lugar o agradava em vários aspectos. E o fato de ser o ponto de encontro com sua amante influenciou muito pouco nessa decisão.

O chalé era longe das zonas urbanas, na floresta, ao lado de um lago e próximo a uma nascente. Era silencioso ali; e silêncio era algo que ele apreciava. Passou a vida toda ouvindo da mãe que o barulho em sua mente era tão alto que ele não aguentava ruídos externos. O que ele concordava. Já era mais do que suficiente todos os pensamentos de sua mente agitada, e morar no centro da cidade, mesmo que perto de seu trabalho, estava estressando-o há muito tempo. E a natureza em volta do chalé e a paz que se fazia ali era uma ótima válvula de escape para todo o estresse urbano.

Em suma, apenas uniu o útil ao agradável.

Já tinha contratado um técnico para instalar uma antena para tevê e um telefone. Tinha já mandado alguns móveis e pertences pessoais, e encaixotado coisas para vender e outras para doar. Mas não contou nada para Rey, preferia fazer isso pessoalmente.

E ele nunca tinha se sentido tão feliz em toda a sua vida do que agora com o que vivia com Rey.

Pensando nisso, parou de escrever e, olhando para a folha de papel, recordou-se de cada um dos momentos juntos com sua amada. A aproximação, a primeira vez que ficaram juntos, como seu corpo pequeno encaixava-se tão bem ao seu. Do cheiro dela que estava impregnado naqueles lençóis e em sua memória. Do seu rosto belo, sereno e acolhedor que ele via ao abrir os olhos pela manhã – sempre acordava antes que ela, adorava observá-la dormir. Venerava-a nesses momentos, sem deixar que ela soubesse; endeusava-a como somente um louco apaixonado era capaz de fazer.

Ela fazia-o bem, fazia-o feliz. Quando estava com Rey, esquecia-se de todos os seus problemas. E pensar nela, afastou-o do presente, e da consciência da presença desagradável de seu tio, na outra ponta da mesa.

Ninguém conhecia o parentesco entre eles dois; somente o Armitage Hux, o diretor. O restante do corpo docente da universidade não conseguia compreender o motivo da animosidade entre os dois colegas professores, porque nenhuma das partes jamais quis responder a qualquer pergunta. Não por causa do caráter do motivo, mas porque era irritante, cansativo, desagradável e inconveniente ficar tocando em um assunto antigo e não mais importante. Então, com o passar do tempo, as pessoas pararam de questionar e acostumaram-se.

Cada um parecia muito bem na sua zona de conforto. E como em um dia qualquer, Ben tinha certeza que a qualquer momento um deles deixaria a sala e não precisariam mais respirar do mesmo ar. Contudo, Luke não pretendia mesmo fazer deste um dia comum.

Viu o sobrinho levantar momentaneamente para servir-se de uma xícara de café e voltar a seu lugar. Ele continuou escrevendo, enquanto o tio observava-o por baixo das pestanas e de esguelha, sem que ele percebesse, pois estava bastante concentrado.

Suspirou. Estava sendo ridículo. Não era necessária tanta cerimônia, era só falar... Mas foram tantos anos de silêncio que era difícil achar as palavras. Porém, um dos dois tinha que dar o primeiro passo, e era claro que isso não partiria de Ben. Era orgulhoso demais! Já Luke... Bem, com a atual situação de sua vida, deixar as mágoas passarem era mais uma questão de dever do que de mera vontade.

Levantou-se também, pegou uma garrafa d'água no pequeno refrigerador da sala dos professores e voltou ao seu lugar dizendo:

— Leia contou que está se mudando – falou como se fosse algo corriqueiro, como comentar sobre o calor. Preferiu assim. Fingir que entre os dois a antipatia não existia era, segundo sua própria concepção, um ótimo caminho para iniciar aquele diálogo.

Ben levantou os olhos e o fitou. Estava sério, mas em seu olhar via-se surpresa. Demorou-se em responder.

— Sim, estou me mudando. – Abaixou a cabeça para a folha de papel avulsa, adicionou mais alguma coisa à lista e não disse mais nada.

Balançou a caneta entre o polegar e o indicador, colocando a mão abaixo do queixo, fingindo que estava pensando ou refletindo sobre aquela tarefa, mas na verdade era para mascarar a confusão de pensamentos que estava em sua mente. Formulava mil teorias de qual, ou quais, poderiam ser as intenções de Luke, ou qual a razão para ele ter resolvido, de repente, por um fim no gelo entre os dois.

— Eu também estou pensando em me mudar – comentou Luke.

— Você mora num motorhome. Pode se mudar quando quiser, dependendo de onde o estaciona – respondeu o outro indiferente.

— É verdade! – Riu baixinho. – Isso é uma vantagem para mim.

— _Hum_...

— Penso em fazer uma viagem. Sair de férias, quando o ano letivo acabar...

Silêncio. Luke tomou um longo gole de água e prosseguiu naquele tom natural que só aumentava a irritação de Ben:

— Você está diferente – ele falava como se todos os dias eles conversassem e agora estavam colocando as novidades em dia. Ben sabia que aquilo era proposital, para tornar a situação estranha "mais leve".

— Sério? – indagou em tom irônico. – Não percebi.

— Sua mãe também comentou isso – prosseguiu o outro professor, cruzando as mãos sobre a barriga. – Ela acha que você arrumou uma namorada. – E sorriu.

— Já vi que sou assunto constante em suas conversas com minha mãe. – Largou a caneta e resolveu encarar o tio. Diferentemente de Luke, o tom que usava era bem mais abrasivo.

Luke não se intimidou.

— Sabe como ela é. Quando não está falando de você...

— O que você quer, Skywalker? – cortou-o.

Luke tinha noção do quanto a situação era inquietante e sabia que em algum ponto Ben faria o que acabara de fazer: questioná-lo da forma mais rude possível. Conhecia o sobrinho o suficiente para entender o comportamento dele, embora que, mesmo assim, isso não deixasse de magoá-lo.

Entretanto, ele sabia o que estava fazendo. Quando chegasse a hora, Ben ia entender.

— Eu só estou querendo me reaproximar de você. – Ele abandonou o tom leve e assumiu a seriedade. – Somos família...

— E por que agora? – perguntou. – Hum? Depois de tantos anos você resolveu que quer se reaproximar de mim?

— Ben...

— O que fez essa sua cabeça dura querer isso depois de tanto tempo?

— Eu sempre quis, Ben! – ele replicou, mais alto. – Eu sempre quis.

Ben mordeu a parte interna das bochechas e cerrou o punho. Amaldiçoou o palpitar forte em seu peito. Felizmente, durou apenas um segundo. Se Luke achava que poderia tocá-lo com aquela declaração, estava equivocado.

— Você vai dizer que me perdoa agora? – desdenhou.

— Não, Ben. – Luke levantou-se, com seus papéis e pastas na mão. – Eu só quero enterrar o passado e acabar com essa hostilidade entre nós dois. E sugiro que faça isso.

— Agora vai me dizer o que eu devo ou não fazer, como quando eu era adolescente?

Luke suspirou.

— Eu só estou dizendo que, não quero ser seu inimigo, meu sobrinho. Como eu disse antes, somos família. E eu não quero que você sofra com ressentimento.

— O que quer dizer?

— Em breve você compreenderá.

Dito isto, deixou a sala, no mesmo momento em que o diretor estava entrando.

Ben apertou os punhos com ainda mais força e ainda mais irritado. O que deu afinal em Luke Skywalker?

Num acesso de raiva, pegou sua própria xícara de café parcialmente vazia e jogou contra a parede, acertando em cheio o retrato do distinto Brendol Hux, pai do atual diretor, que se desprendeu da parede e caiu no chão, com o vidro quebrado.

— Solo! – Armitage gritou. Ben voltou-se para ele com fúria no olhar, que se pudesse o esmagaria como uma barata. – Mas o que significa isso?! Está louco?

— Para o inferno, Hux! – disse entredentes.

— Com quem você pensa que está falando? – retrucou entranhando o local com passos largos e mãos atrás das costas. – Controle os seus nervos, não se esqueça de que está dentro da universidade e que há regras aqui.

Ben pegou a sua bolsa no chão, ao lado da cadeira onde estava sentado, e jogou suas coisas dentro com raiva e sem se preocupar em como ficariam organizadas. Bufava constantemente e tinha o único objetivo de sair daquele lugar e utilizar-se de toda a sua paciência (que era pouquíssima) para não agredir ninguém. Hux olhou para a porta por onde Luke tinha saído e não precisou de muito esforço para deduzir qual o problema com Solo.

— Deixe os seus problemas pessoais fora da minha universidade – ele avisou.

O professor não respondeu, apenas passou por Hux para alcançar a saída, não se importando de esbarrar no ombro dele.

Estava aí uma pessoa que ele não suportava, mas era obrigado a tolerar: Armitage Hux. O ruivo magro, taciturno e macilento era quem encabeçava a lista das muitas pessoas que Ben Solo detestava. Ele parecia ter um prazer oculto em irritá-lo e provocá-lo. Sem falar daquela postura orgulhosa que o homem tinha que só o deixava mais insuportável.

Mas Ben também tinha sua parcela de culpa. Ele não fazia muito esforço para ser agradável com seus colegas de trabalho.

Viu, à distância, Luke comprar um jornal com aquele mesmo garotinho que pagou para levar a carta para Rey, e ir embora logo em seguida. Pensou no quanto foi arrogante com ele e sentiu-se culpado, quem sabe Luke estivesse apenas sendo mais sábio do que ele e pondo uma pedra sobre aquela briga familiar que era, vista de um certo ponto de vista, estúpida. "Às vezes eu sou tão idiota...", pensou. Colocou uma das mãos no bolso e caminhou para o estacionamento.

Enquanto caminhava, tentava recordar em que ponto da vida ele e seu tio começaram a se distanciar. Eram tão próximos durante a infância de Ben, porém, na medida em que foi envelhecendo, tornaram-se estranhos paulatinamente, de modo que chegaram à época das brigas – primeiramente fúteis e corriqueiras, como o fato de torcerem por times de futebol diferentes; no entanto, depois foram se tornando mais frequentes e intensas, com motivos mais sérios.

A situação se enervou mais ainda depois que o pai dele foi embora. Ben tornou-se mais rebelde, as relações familiares pioraram não só com o tio, mas também com a mãe. Luke dizia que era uma birra idiota e que Ben tinha que parar de se culpar, em contrapartida, Ben retrucava com um comportamento ainda mais arredio e rebelde. Leia tentava intervir, mas era inútil.

Um dia, Ben lembrava-se bem, era um domingo, Luke e ele brigaram feio, e se agrediram. Desde aquele dia até hoje, eram quase nove anos de tenebroso silêncio.

Expirou longamente ao entrar no carro. Resolveu que não queria mais pensar em problemas pessoais, e engoliu novamente qualquer tipo de remorso ou culpa que estivesse sentindo. Mas focalizou a imagem de alguém que acalmava sua alma e pensamento.

Viu Rey apenas uma vez naquele dia, pois não teve aulas com a turma dela. Passava pelo campus quando a enxergou com um grupo de amigos. Rey fazia uma dança engraçada junto com Finn, e em volta deles os amigos riam. Não o viu, pois se tivesse teria parado.

Enciumava-se da forma como ela era espontânea e animada com os amigos. Percebia que quando estavam juntos Rey vestia uma persona bem mais madura e séria. Talvez fosse pela idade dele e ela não querer parecer imatura ao seu lado. Achava isso uma bobagem, e se tivesse uma oportunidade, diria a companheira que ela tinha liberdade para ser ela mesma em todos os momentos e que não a acharia infantil se ela, por exemplo, dançasse a Macarena na sua frente.

Consultou a hora no relógio de pulso. Àquele horário, Rey estava no seu emprego.

A lanchonete ficava a dois quilômetros dali, talvez não fosse má ideia comer um _fast-food_ antes de voltar para casa.

O Niima's estava lotado, todas as mesas ocupadas e até as cadeiras junto ao balcão também. Clientes nervosos reclamavam da demora da entrega de seus pedidos enquanto as garçonetes corriam contra o tempo para entregar tudo. Entre elas Rey. Já estava estressada o suficiente, que se ouvisse mais alguma reclamação descalçaria os patins e bateria na cabeça de alguém com eles. Disse isso a Jennifer, que gargalhou.

— Sexta-feira, horário de pico. Você queria o quê? – a amiga respondeu. – Paciência, Reyzinha. É dia de pagamento. – E piscou o olho.

Rey revirou os olhos, mas acabou sorrindo, e Jennifer a abraçou antes de girar e deslizar sobre os patins para entregar o pedido de um homem gordo e irritado numa mesa próxima a entrada. Era estressante, mas era seu emprego e ela precisava do dinheiro.

Só esperava que Plutt fosse generoso e pagasse todos os extras, já que ela trabalhou além do seu turno quase todos os dias daquela semana. Tinha absoluta certeza que aquilo era uma retaliação por parte dele por estar folgando nos sábados. Ele não hesitava em colocá-la para trabalhar mais que as outras só por Rey não trabalhar mais nos períodos vespertino e noturno dos sábados. Além de ele ser um perfeito mão-de-vaca e um completo babaca arrogante e irritante.

Poderia concluir que ele era o pior chefe do mundo. Quando foi falar com ele para informar que não poderia ficar mais aos sábados, foi uma hora de argumentação e esgotamento de toda a paciência que tinha acumulado ao longo dos anos. Explicava repetidas vezes que precisava cuidar da tia fictícia e se dedicar mais aos estudos naquela reta final de seu curso. E é claro que ele não quis aceitar. Acabou vencendo-o pelo cansaço.

Rey soltou um suspiro exageradamente longo. Teria sido muito mais fácil se inventasse que virou adventista do sétimo dia, e ao pensar nisso sorriu.

— Rindo sozinha? – indagou Becca com um sorriso divertido, surgiu ao lado dela ao deixar uma bandeja sobre o balcão. Estava entediada e queria conversar futilidades com quem quer que fosse.

— Ah, é que eu me lembrei de uma piada que o Finn me contou hoje –mentiu.

— _Hum,_ sei. Confessa vai, estava pensando nele – disse Becca.

— Nele quem? – Rey franziu o cenho.

— No Finn, ué! Vocês se gostam, todo mundo sabe.

— Eu não sei disso não – Rey retrucou. Ficava irritada sempre que confundiam a sua amizade com Finn com outra coisa. A sociedade era tão retrógada assim para continuar desacreditando em amizade entre um homem e uma mulher? – De onde as pessoas tiram que eu e o Finn temos alguma coisa? Somos só amigos.

— Mas ninguém diz que vocês "têm" alguma coisa e nem desmente que sejam amigos – ela falou revirando os olhos. – Apenas desconfiamos efusivamente que vocês gostariam que essa amizade evoluísse para namoro, é só isso.

— Então é melhor pararem de enxergar coisa onde não há. Finn é como um irmão para mim, e se eu ouvir mais alguém maliciando a nossa amizade eu juro que não respondo por mim. – Becca ergueu as mãos em rendição e virou as costas, rumando para a cozinha. Rey não era nem um pouco divertida quando estava zangada e aquele assunto incomodou-a de verdade.

Verdadeiramente ela odiava isto, e mesmo que há anos suportasse comentários daquele tipo sobre sua relação com Finn, ela nunca conseguiu tolerar. Era um desrespeito e se deixasse de se incomodar, era o mesmo que consentir e dar mais margem para as pessoas insistirem. Já tinha passado por momentos constrangedores ao lado do amigo e eles ficavam estranhos um com o outro sempre que acontecia.

Mas também estava ciente que o estresse do trabalho estava aumentando o seu aborrecimento e deixando-a mais melindrosa. Girou sobre os patins e deslizou até a parede direita da lanchonete, onde estava um velho jukebox, imaginando que um pouco de música melhoraria os ânimos e deixaria o ambiente mais acolhedor.

Escolheu _Jailhouse Rock_ e a clientela pareceu aprovar. Algumas estudantes começaram a dançar, mexendo os braços e balançando os joelhos no ritmo da música. Os rapazes também se remexiam, alguns mais comedidos, outros mais soltos e ousados. Um rapaz mais animado fez alguns passos da coreografia enquanto seus amigos cantavam a música de Elvis Presley.

_Vamos balançar, todos, vamos balançar_  
_Todo mundo no pavilhão inteiro  
Estava dançando o Rock do Presídio _

Rey também dançava enquanto servia as mesas, balançando os joelhos e girando. Bem mais animada, animava também os clientes. Becca e Jennifer gostaram e a última juntou-se a amiga. Aceitou ser girada por um rapaz bonito que há meia hora flertava com ela. Becca limitava-se a mexer os ombros. O clima dentro da lanchonete melhorou e ao final da música, pediram que esta fosse repetida e assim se fez.

Rey entregou um último pedido e posicionou ao centro da lanchonete, onde Jennifer, percebendo o que ela faria, pediu para que as pessoas se afastassem e as duas dançaram _Jailhouse Rock_ na frente dos clientes, entusiasmadas e felizes. Os rapazes batiam palmas e as moças também mexiam os ombros e os joelhos, mas não tinham coragem suficiente para juntarem-se as duas garçonetes no centro. Alguns adultos que estavam presentes limitavam-se a observar e sorrir, comendo os seus lanches, a maioria acompanhada dos filhos.

A dança terminou com as duas sendo ovacionadas. Jennifer e Rey deram as mãos e giraram sobre os patins. Logo depois a loira foi ao banheiro; pelo caminho encontrou o rapaz que flertava com ela, que segurava na mão direita um pedaço de papel, o qual Jennifer agarrou quando passou. Rey sorria de orelha a orelha, ainda sendo aplaudida, e quando girou o corpo para o lado, encontrou Ben Solo bem na sua frente, sorrindo e batendo palmas, sendo o último a parar.

Ela estava chocada e envergonhada. Era óbvio que ele presenciou o pequeno "show" que ela e a sua amiga deram no meio da lanchonete. Nunca, nem em seus sonhos, passou pela cabeça que Ben a veria naquela situação. Por um segundo ficou acuada e constrangida, mas ao vê-lo sorrir diretamente para ela, seu semblante atenuou-se.

Virou a cabeça para o balcão, onde Becca estava discutindo outra vez com o cozinheiro Richard por trocar os pedidos das mesas. Viu Jennifer sair do banheiro, trocar olhares com aquele freguês que lhe dera o papel – onde provavelmente estava um número de telefone – e rumar para o jukebox novamente. Fez isso apenas para conferir se alguém estava olhando para eles, mas aparentemente ninguém estava. Olhou para ele novamente, e devolveu o sorriso, ainda corada.

Tinha medo de Ben pensasse que ela era imatura, afinal, ele era mais velho dez anos. Jamais faria aquilo se soubesse que ele estava a observando.

— Não imaginava que dançasse desse jeito – ele falou, ainda sorrindo.

— Ben... Senhor Solo! – corrigiu-se imediatamente. – Não imaginava vê-lo aqui – disse devagar e controlando a respiração. Estava feliz por vê-lo, mas tinha medo de estragar tudo e pôr o caso deles em destaque com alguma atitude impulsiva.

— Será que pode me ajudar a conseguir uma mesa, senhorita Rey? – Ben colocou as mãos nos bolsos novamente e olhou em volta, vendo que não tinha onde se sentar.

— Claro, só um minuto. – Rey atendeu um casal de namorados, recebeu o pagamento do que eles consumiram. – Agradecemos a preferência, voltem sempre – repetiu o mesmo discurso automático que fazia a todos os fregueses, limpou a mesa e chamou Ben com a mão. – Aqui, professor. Pode se sentar e ficar à vontade.

— Muito obrigada, senhorita Keeran. – E assim sentou-se. Ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas Jennifer surgiu bem ao lado de Rey, sorrindo e mostrando o pequeno espaço que havia entre os seus dentes da frente.

— Professor! O que senhor por aqui? – perguntou ela.

— Jenny, não o amole – Rey censurou-a.

— Só estou cumprimentando o professor Solo, nossa!, que bicho te mordeu, Reyzinha? Há um minuto estava toda animada – ela disse, depois notou que Ben ainda estava ali e sorriu nervosa. – Precisa de alguma coisa?

— Eu já estou atendendo o professor – a outra falou.

— Tá. – Jenny revirou os olhos. – Só passei para dizer que o Richard está te chamando. Depois que atender o professor, passa lá na cozinha.

— Senhoritas, por favor, deixem de me chamar de professor. Não estamos na universidade – ele se pronunciou finalmente.

— Eu nunca vou conseguir chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, é estranho e muito íntimo para mim – sussurrou no ouvido de Rey, que deu um risinho; sua mente viajou uma galáxia em um segundo com a menção da palavra "íntimo". – Boa noite, senhor Solo, Jenny já vai.

Sozinha novamente com Ben, Rey não soube o que o falar. Apenas sentia o olhar dele sobre si. Estava mais constrangida por Ben tê-la visto dançar, do que por estar em sua presença, fingindo que os dois não tinham uma relação secreta e proibida. E ele sabia disso, pelo que falou:

— Não precisa ficar com vergonha, Rey.

— Não, não estou com vergonha... O que vai querer? – desconversou.

— Se continuar pensando que acho você imatura, ficarei magoado e ofendido – ele falou, passando os olhos pelo cardápio – Um hambúrguer e um refrigerante de cola. – Pousou o cardápio sobre a mesa e fitou-a.

— Hambúrguer e refrigerante? Certo. – Anotou o pedido num bloco de papel e depois o encarou. – Por favor, Ben, não quero falar sobre isso aqui... Com licença.

Deixou-o imediatamente após dizer isso. Ele a observou enquanto ela falava com o cozinheiro, viu-a entregar o seu pedido, falar mais alguma coisa com ele e receber duas bandejas para entregar a alguns clientes. Ela não estava mais tão animada e isso o entristeceu.

Perto dali, há duas mesas de Ben, Becca Anderson atendia outro cliente e ouviu as últimas palavras que Rey disse a Ben Solo. E ela não entendeu o que a outra estava querendo dizer.


	7. VI - Vou sempre te proteger

Ela contemplou as camélias brancas e ressequidas junto ao túmulo de seus pais. Deixou-as lá no dia anterior, e agora não passavam de flores mortas.

Aquilo era a plena e a perfeita poesia do fenecimento: flores, que representam o belo, ainda mais aquelas camélias brancas que carregam um significado de beleza perfeita, estavam num cemitério, onde a morte declara guerra à vida e esfrega na cara dos sonhadores e otimistas que aquele é o desfecho destinado a todo homem ou mulher.

Todos os dias ela visitava-os, deixava-lhes flores para que não fosse esquecida a memória dos seus progenitores. E hoje mais um dia deixava flores (margaridas); e no dia seguinte achá-las-ia secas e mortas.

"_Aqui jazem:  
Sebastian W. Keeran __1968-2003__†__  
& Olívia J. A. Keeran __1972-2003__†"_

Derramou uma lágrima quando se ajoelhou para trocar as flores velhas pelas novas. Leu pela milionésima vez os nomes escritos nas lajes, pensando – como sempre fazia – nos momentos que não viveram juntos e em como seria a sua vida se eles não tivessem partido. Fechou os olhos e rememorou dos inocentes sonhos de menina em que eles voltavam para buscá-la. Mas quando abriu os olhos e enxergou os sepulcros, viu que tudo não passava de uma ilusão, que os ossos de seus pais continuavam ali embaixo e que jamais os veria novamente.

Não se lembrava de como eram suas vozes, e se recordava muito pouco da imagem deles. Não possuía nenhuma fotografia. Sabia, porém, que o pai tinha olhos verdes, e que a mãe tinha cabelos castanhos e lisos, como os seus.

Suas memórias da última vez que os viu eram rasas, mas, por mais que tentasse – e que tentou por longos quinze anos – não conseguia se esquecer do momento em que a porta de sua casa se abriu e dois homens entraram. Eram um policial e um agente do conselho tutelar, para dizerem a pequena e desnutrida garotinha de cinco anos que seus pais não voltariam para casa nunca mais e que ela tinha que ir com eles.

Aquele foi o dia que sua vida mudou de cabeça para baixo. Tanta coisa aconteceu desde então... Desejava poder compartilhar as conquistas de sua vida a eles, dizer que faltava muito pouco para realizar o seu maior sonho: formar-se e ter uma carreira profissional. Dizer também que estava amando, que Ben Solo era o grande amor de sua vida, mesmo que isso, até então, fosse um segredo. E imaginava como eles iriam reagir, se a repreenderiam ou a apoiariam.

Fungou e limpou a terra dos joelhos ao se levantar, antes de virar as costas e deixar o cemitério.

Com certa dificuldade conseguiu encontrar uma vaga. Ainda era para ela de se assustar que um lugar como aquele, uma espelunca, fosse capaz de atrair tanta gente. As pessoas realmente gostavam daquilo? De fato, bom gosto é raridade nesses tempos atuais. "Pela tradicionalidade, pelo atendimento e pela comida boa", diziam. Mas ela preferia os lugares mais requintados. Gostava de uma certa dose de luxo, e a família Davies tinha o privilégio de frequentar restaurantes elegantes e caros ao invés do pobre e fedido a gordura Niima's.

Antes de tirar a chave da ignição e finalmente sair do veículo, atentou para a fachada da lanchonete novamente, rememorando o motivo de ir até ali e perguntando-se se isso realmente valia o esforço. Ou se verdadeiramente valia a pena se colocar naquela situação um tanto quanto desnecessária apenas para dar corda a sua cisma. Mas ela preferia crer que nada daquilo era em vão. Poderia parecer tolice, mas era. Se confiasse em seus instintos não se frustraria nem se enganaria.

Quando sua intuição a enganou? Nunca. Ou quantas vezes ela deixou de lado o seu tino e se decepcionou? Muitas.

Poderia parecer uma perseguidora psicótica ou simplesmente uma demente, mas sabia que tinha caroço naquele angu da relação aluna-professor de Rey Keeran e Ben Solo. Ela sentiu o cheiro de fumaça algumas vezes naquelas semanas, e onde há fumaça...

Por fim decidida, Miranda pegou sua bolsa e chaves e deixou o estacionamento da lanchonete, que, para uma manhã de sábado, estava já lotada. Era arriscado e, sabendo muito bem que uma certa Rebecca Anderson trabalhava naquela pocilga, receberia perguntas pela visita inusitada à Niima's. Mas com Rebecca ela sabia lidar. Aliás, Becca era, inconscientemente, sua melhor aliada. A fofoqueira da faculdade não sabia, mas ela ajudava a montar o quebra-cabeça de Miranda sobre Ben e Rey com suas informações, que, por mais que fossem banais à vista, quando unidas no complexo dossiê na mente da outra, davam consistência ao fundamento da teoria de Miranda:

Seu professor e sua detestável colega de turma estavam tendo um caso romântico.

Provas? Provas consistentes ela não tinha, mas se, porventura, considere trocas de olhares diferenciados em momentos em que imaginavam que ninguém estivesse olhando, pequenos e rápidos contatos físicos quando ele entregava algum material para ela ou visse versa, mudança quase que imperceptível no tom de voz e o fato de três vezes Rey tê-lo chamado pelo primeiro nome para depois corrigir-se imediatamente como provas contundentes de um caso, ela não estava ficando louca e isso era mesmo real.

E acima dessas atitudes minimalistas, Miranda os pegou por duas vezes conversando a sós. Uma nos corredores, outra na sala de aula. Na primeira vez, eles não perceberam que ela estava escondida atrás de uma coluna, os espiando. Infelizmente estava longe demais para ouvir a conversa que os dois estavam tendo, mas estavam brigando, isso deu para perceber. Foi algo rápido, a estranha conversa não durou mais que um minuto e cada um seguiu caminhos diferentes. Sobre o que eles discutiram? Se essa pergunta valesse um milhão de dólares, ela arriscaria que por ciúmes. Era possível porque naquela manhã em questão, Rey dera um beijo na bochecha de Finn em plena aula de Matemática Financeira – a matéria que Solo lecionava.

Na segunda vez, Miranda esqueceu o celular embaixo da mesa e voltou para buscar, abriu a porta e achou os dois na sala, sozinhos. Não houve nenhuma situação que delatasse um caso amoroso, haja vista que Rey e o professor não estavam aos beijos e nem mesmo próximos, mas a uma distância respeitável. Ele ainda sentado em sua mesa e ela em pé, defronte a ele. Qualquer outra pessoa que os visse ali nem se daria ao trabalho de pensar, concluiria prontamente que ela estava recebendo alguma instrução ou tirando alguma dúvida. Mas Miranda não era qualquer pessoa, ela via duplo sentido em cada frase, palavra ou atitude.

— _Obrigada, professor Solo. – _dissera Rey naquela ocasião, quando Miranda abriu a porta e ela teve que controlar que o rubor subisse à face – _Tenha um bom dia. _— e passou pela outra sem ao menos pestanejar.

Ben não respondeu com 'bom dia'; ele raramente fazia, e não apreciava fazê-lo. Apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Então voltou sua atenção para a outra aluna parada junto à porta.

— _Precisa de alguma coisa, senhorita Davies? _— perguntou impassível.

Naquele momento, Miranda duvidou de si mesma. Pensou que toda a sua cisma não passasse disso, cisma. Inútil e irracional. Não produziria resultados e nem faria Solo admirá-la.

— _Não, professor. Apenas esqueci o meu celular e voltei para buscá-lo._ – retrucou.

Ele deu de ombros e desviou o seu olhar da moça para a mesa de mogno marrom sobre a qual repousavam uma pilha de anotações e apostilas, começando a organizar tudo para ir embora. Não se importou com ela e isso fez o seu coração se encher de ódio.

Por que tão frio? Por que não olhava para ela como olhava para aquela maldita?

Mas ele iria pagar caro por sua indiferença. E também a vadia chamada Rey que dava para ele.

Não tinha provas, apenas suposições de um caso, mas quando ela pudesse provar, ia fazer Ben Solo se arrepender de não tê-la escolhido.

Então, apenas pegou seu celular e marchou para fora completamente furiosa.

De volta ao presente, ela foi atendida pela sempre arrumada e sorridente Jennifer Smith. A loira tonta e desesperada para casar. Trazia consigo uma garrafa de café e equilibrava-se sobre um par de patins cor-de-rosa estampados com desenhos aleatórios e pedras coloridas.

Além do vestidinho lilás que era sua farda de trabalho, tudo era ridículo ali. O dono daquela espelunca achava realmente interessante a ideia de por jovens bonitas para servir mesas sobre patins? Patético. Só era interessante para a clientela masculina, entretanto.

— Miranda, o que faz aqui? – indagou Jennifer.

— O mesmo que a maioria das pessoas que vem até este lugar, você discorda? – respondeu e colocou a mão sob o queixo.

— Oh, eu sei. É que...

— É que...?

— Acho que me expressei mal. Desculpe-me. Eu só não esperava vê-la aqui na lanchonete. Não parece ser o tipo de lugar que você costuma frequentar.

— E realmente você está certa. – ela disse – Só que estava morrendo de fome e este era o estabelecimento mais próximo, então pensei: por que não? Aproveito e vejo minhas amigas. – se havia algo que Miranda sabia fazer bem, era mentir e esconder seus sentimentos e emoções. Uma dissimulada e descarada. Sua voz doce e fala mansa enganavam perfeitamente seus interlocutores. E obviamente Jennifer acreditou e aceitou aquela justificativa.

— Ah, claro. – ela piscou algumas vezes – Seja bem-vinda, então. – sorriu – Café?

— Sim, eu quero. Muito obrigada. – Jennifer serviu uma xícara para ela – E um pão doce, por favor.

— Pode deixar. Volto em um segundo. – sorriu e se afastou.

Degustou o café. Era bom, não negaria. Estava gostoso e do jeito que ela gostava: preto, forte e adoçado na medida certa. E enquanto saboreava a bebida quente, observou e analisou o local. Era pequeno e mal organizado aos seus olhos. Não aprovou a escala de cores nem a disposição das mesas e classificou o local como suburbano. Não ficaria ali além do que considerasse necessário para a sua "investigação".

Repassando mentalmente as últimas informações adquiridas, Miranda sabia que Ben Solo estivera no local na noite anterior, e que era a primeira vez que fora até o Niima's. Depois de longos minutos aguentando Becca falar sobre o "_showzinho" _que Rey e Jennifer deram para os clientes e sobre um rapaz qualquer que entregara um número de telefone para Jenny e de como ele seria mais um da sua extensa lista de namorados, Miranda finalmente teve sua paciência recompensada.

Agora Ben Solo visitava os mesmos lugares em que Rey frequentava? E com tantos outros restaurantes ou lanchonetes na cidade, porque justo aquele lugar? Logo onde a vadia trabalhava. Outra pessoa responderia que não passava de coincidência e que não era nada de se admirar, ainda mais depois de se saber que Luke Skywalker, Lor San Tekka e Amilyn Holdo também gostavam de ir ao Niima's pelas manhãs antes de irem à universidade e na hora do almoço também. Mas para Miranda Davies, não existiam consciências.

Para ficar com Rey não era o motivo de Ben ter ido à lanchonete. Era um lugar público e ele não era tão louco para isso. Passou para vê-la. Mas não fazia sentido sendo que eles se viam na universidade praticamente todos os dias. À vista disso, ele passara lá para vigiá-la! Sim, isso tinha mais lógica. E se foi vigiar sua amante, isso levava a outra constatação: Ben Solo era um homem muito ciumento.

Repassou novamente a conversa com Becca. Ben chegou pouco depois das 18h e pediu um lanche. Mas essa não era a parte interessante. A parte interessante foi que ele e a sua aluna preferida tiveram uma rápida e hostil conversa, com direito a menção de um assunto que não deveria ser tratado ali.

Ela não tinha certeza se era essa a versão original, porque sabia que Becca adorava dar uma "incrementada" nas suas histórias. Contava um conto, aumentava um ponto. Mas pelo menos se tinha a ideia central do que aquilo queria dizer. E saber que Rey ficara, nas palavras da própria Becca, estranha após esse fato, deu a perfeita margem para acreditar ainda mais que não estava enxergando coisas além da realidade. Provavelmente Rey não gostou da visita por causa do ciúme de Ben. Ficou chateada, sim. Vê-lo chegar ao seu local de trabalho para espiá-la pode ter causado um choque de confiança e isso gerou uma tensão entre os dois.

Assim sendo, seria a relação dos dois abusiva?

Só se perguntava desde quando eles estavam juntos. Porque antes, nada lhe mostrava tamanha clarividência disso. Apenas que desconfiava de um interesse dele nela, mas neste último mês descobriu estar enganada. Eles estavam envolvidos. Mas talvez fosse algo recente. Uma aventura do professor com uma aluna dez anos mais jovem que o fazia reviver a sua juventude e lhe proporcionar uma paixão com uma ninfeta.

Não iria durar muito tempo, era razoável pressupor isto. Ao final do ano letivo, dispensaria a aluna, ou faria isso quando encontrasse outra para substituí-la. Mas isso ia contra a teoria de Ben e Rey terem um relacionamento abusivo e ele ser extremamente ciumento. Logo, era mais fácil ela querer por fim na relação do que ele. Ele não aceitaria isso. Continuaria com a ninfeta ainda que arrumasse outra. Mas de qualquer modo, ela não poderia perder a oportunidade de destruir a vida de Rey Keeran e vingar-se da indiferença de Ben Solo.

Em algum momento, eles iriam cometer um deslize. Um erro que abriria a fenda na armadura e esta seria a sua oportunidade.

Estava ali para observar Rey, procurar brechas. Então, continuou na sua pose gentil e amável quando Jennifer voltou com o pão doce. Agradeceu e desejou um bom trabalho para a garota.

Quando Becca a visualizou, manteve-se neutra e até acenou com a mão para a amiga. Estava esperando que a morena viesse e fizesse o mesmo questionamento de Jennifer, mas ela já estava preparada e daria mesma resposta anteriormente usada com a garçonete loira. E assim fez. Mesma história para as duas. Estava com fome e com pressa. Niima's era o lugar mais perto. Sem brechas. E Becca nunca desconfiaria dela, da sua "melhor amiga".

— Como está sendo o seu dia de trabalho, querida? – perguntou Miranda solícita.

— Estressante. – respondeu Becca. Tirou o pano-de-prato do ombro e escorregou para o assento em frente ao de Miranda – Odeio os finais de semana nesse lugar.

— Eu entendo. – segurou a mão de Becca – Mas pense positivo, querida. Faltam quatro meses para a formatura. Logo poderá se demitir e trabalhar comigo na empresa do meu pai.

— Você tem razão. – Rebecca sorriu – Não vejo a hora de mandar o Unkar se foder.

— Quando esse momento chegar, não se esqueça de convidar sua amiga aqui. – sorriu divertida – Quero filmar esse momento. – ambas riram.

Do outro lado do balcão uma voz grave e nervosa gritou por Becca.

— Nada de conversas durante o expediente, Anderson. Volte a trabalhar. – era Unkar Plutt, com o humor ácido de costume. Parecia que aquele homem nunca acordava de bom humor e hoje ele provavelmente havia caído da cama.

Becca emitiu um longo suspiro e deixou Miranda.

Quando Becca afastou-se para atender outra cliente, Rey surgiu no seu campo de visão. Estava distraída atendendo as mesas e não se deu conta de sua presença. Mascava um chiclete e usava o mesmo vestidinho lilás, mas seus patins não eram estilizados como os de Becca e Jenny. Eram vermelhos, com cadarços verdes, sem desenhos, pedras ou paetês. Seu cabelo estava preso em três incomuns coques. Parecia cansada e estava com olheiras abaixo dos olhos, resultado da noite mal dormida após sair do Niima's a meia-noite e meia e acordar as quinze para as seis da manhã.

Ela sorriu contra a xícara observando-a disfarçadamente. Pobre Rey, não passava de uma coitada; órfã abandonada e lutando para crescer na vida. Seria até admirável, mas Miranda não lhe ofertaria nem a sua pena. Estava enraizada em seu coração uma profunda inveja mascarada de desprezo.

Rey afastou-se da dita cliente e encaminhou-se para a cozinha, contudo, para chegar lá, precisaria passar por Miranda. Foi quando Rey a viu. Sua expressão se contraiu em uma careta de estranheza e dúvida, mas ela resolveu não dizer nada a outra, nem cumprimentá-la. Não porque não fosse simpática, mas sua relação com Miranda Davies não era amigável. E Rey repetia para si mesma que a culpa disso não era dela.

Passou próximo dela em silêncio, com uma garrafa de café idêntica a de Jennifer; só não imaginava que Miranda fosse falar com ela.

— Vai passar aqui sem falar comigo, Rey? – provocou – Pensei que uma das marcas da Niima's fosse o bom atendimento.

Rey parou, trincou o maxilar e respondeu com educação e profissionalismo:

— Peço o seu perdão. A senhorita precisa de alguma coisa?

— Mais café, garçonete. – algo no sorriso de Miranda fazia ascender em Rey um desejo perturbador de arrancar um por um daqueles dentes brancos.

Rey sistematicamente encheu a xícara, como a outra solicitou, interessada em sair dali o quanto antes. Estava abrindo a boca para dizer as mesmas palavras metódicas com as quais tratava todos os clientes, mas Miranda não estava motivada a dar por encerrada sua conversa com Rey.

— Você parece abatida. – falou como que preocupada.

Rey a encarou e levantou a garrafa para parar de derramar café.

— Apenas cansada. – respondeu simplesmente, virava-se para sair, mas a outra continuou.

— Deve ser difícil para você. – disse Miranda.

— O que é difícil? – ela perguntou. Suspirou cansada, não fisicamente, mas de Miranda.

— Saber que sua vida poderia ser diferente se não tivesse se atrevido a roubar aquela joia.

Aquilo era a gota d'água para o tsunami de raiva que enchia o interior da garçonete. Ela pousou a garrafa de café na mesa com força. Miranda estava mesmo cutucando onça com vara curta. Foi covardia e uma sacanagem tocar naquele assunto e tinha plena consciência que era para provocar Rey.

A joia.

O roubo da joia novamente. Uma mentira. Uma tramoia planejada por outrem para acusar Rey de ladra. Uma história esquecida e resolvida sob muita dor e lágrimas, que fez sua vida dar uma guinada novamente depois da morte de seus pais. Ela conseguiu provar sua inocência depois, mas era tarde e o estrago já tinha se alastrado.

— Qual o seu problema?!

— Oh, cutuquei uma ferida? Sinto muitíssimo.

— Você é mesmo uma bruxa. – Rey riu, mas não havia humor naquela risada.

— Esta é a forma como você trata uma cliente? – ela provocou – Eu poderia perfeitamente recomendar ao proprietário que a demita.

— Como você fez com a joia. – Rey devolveu a provocação – Vai contar uma historinha interessante para o Unkar? Eu posso chamá-lo se você quiser, quero estar presente para testemunhar o seu teatro.

— Não abuse de minha boa vontade, garçonete!

Becca apareceu ao lado de Rey, com ela Jennifer. Mas ao contrário de Jenny, que estava preocupada com a amiga e com a discussão que chamava atenção da freguesia, Becca não queria perder um único detalhe do que se sucedia ali.

— Rey. – Jennifer advertiu.

— Miranda, me responda, alguém já mandou você para aquele lugar hoje? – Rey continuou, nem ouviu Jennifer. – Acho que é isso que te falta. Além de vergonha na cara.

— Vocês duas estão vendo ela me desrespeitando. – ela falou com as outras.

— Isso, continue! Você é sempre a vítima e eu a vilã. Eu sou um monstro mesmo! – Rey estava exasperada. Jennifer, por segurança, avançou e segurou o seu braço. Sabia o quanto a amiga era impulsiva e violenta quando brava, então estaria preparada se ela quisesse bater em Miranda; que era, sem dúvida, o que Rey desejava fazer. – Afinal de contas, o que eu fiz para você me odiar tanto?!

— Você existe. – respondeu entredentes, levantando-se. Becca murmurou "minha nossa". Miranda era mais baixa que Rey, mas o salto ajudou-a a encará-la na mesma altura. – Você existe. – repetiu – É uma maldita!

— E você uma filha da puta! – tão rápido quanto Jennifer pudesse impedir, Rey alcançou a garrafa sobre a mesa com a outra mão e derramou todo o restante de café sobre os cabelos de Miranda, que gritou ao sentir o líquido quente escorrer desde os seus cabelos.

— Rey! – Becca gritou.

— _Vadia_. – murmurou Miranda.

— O que disse?

— Meu Deus, parem!, as pessoas estão olhando. – Becca finalmente se manifestou contra aquilo. Não iria acabar bem.

— Rey! Pare com isso agora! – Jennifer advertiu novamente.

— Eu ainda não acabei. – e empurrou Jennifer para que não a impedisse, que escorreu nos patins e caiu sentada no chão. Acertou um soco certeiro no rosto de Miranda.

— Ai, meu nariz! – a outra gritou – Sua vaca! – Rey ainda cuspiu o chiclete na roupa da outra antes de mais pessoas chegarem para apartarem a briga.

— Mas que porra está acontecendo aqui?! – foi Unkar quem falou, entrando ao meio na confusão.

— Essa louca quebrou o meu nariz. – respondeu Miranda com a voz anasalada, segurando o nariz com força e sentindo o sangue escorrer por entre os dedos e a boca.

— Rey... – ele começou a dizer, então Rey se deu conta da besteira que fez e se arrependeu.

— Plutt, eu posso explicar...

— Cale-se! – ele gritou, sua raiva se amplificou consideravelmente – A primeira regra, você infligiu a primeira regra!

— Eu não quis fazer isso- E-eu posso explicar, eu juro!

— Unkar... – Jenny, que tinha se levantado, tentou apaziguar os ânimos, mas recebeu uma repreenda do patrão.

— Calada ou vai ser demitida também.

Rey sentiu os olhos marejarem e o coração falhou um batimento.

— O quê? – ela disse, mas sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

— Está demitida, Rey. Para a rua! – Unkar Plutt gritou.

— Por favor, espere... – ela tentou dizer, mas o homem balofo a agarrou pelo braço e puxou para fora da lanchonete. Ela quase escorregou e caiu por conta dos patins e da violência aplicada pelo homem.

— Não ouviu? Rua! – empurrou-a sem nenhum pouco de delicadeza para fora quando alcançou a porta de entrada.

Rey caiu na calçada e ralou o joelho e o cotovelo. Encolheu-se dos olhares dos curiosos e das caretas repreensoras de quem presenciara a briga. Sua visão embaçou e ela sentiu as lágrimas quentes escorrerem pelas bochechas vermelhas de vergonha.

Amaldiçoava-se por ceder às provocações de Davies. Ela não poderia ter sido tão impulsiva e rixosa daquela forma. Agora perdeu o seu emprego e foi envergonhada por seu patrão diante de mais de quinze pessoas.

Poucos segundos depois, Unkar abriu a porta da lanchonete novamente e jogou as coisas de Rey na calçada. Bolsa, celular, carteira, cadernos e material da universidade, seus sapatos e sua roupa estavam espalhados pelo chão. Humilhada e ressentida, ela catou suas coisas. Levantou-se com certa dificuldade, sem parar de chorar.

— Rey! Rey... – era Jennifer. Estava aflita e queria ajudar, mas Plutt apareceu atrás dela.

— Se não voltar agora e servir a porcaria daquelas mesas vai embora com ela. – ele disse.

Jenny ofereceu-lhe um olhar triste e preocupado. Seus olhos estavam avermelhados e ela queria chorar. Ela hesitou entre ajudar Rey e obedecer ao chefe. Unkar chamou-a novamente.

— Vai. – falou. Jenny hesitou mais uma vez – Por favor... – Rey implorou. Não queria que a amiga fosse prejudicada por uma bobagem que ela cometeu.

Jenny assentiu, mesmo contra sua vontade, e entrou novamente.

— Vá embora. – Unkar disse para Rey.

— A rua é pública. – ela retrucou.

— Ainda está na minha calçada e no meu território. Nunca mais eu quero ver a sua cara, garota.

Unkar Plutt virou as costas. Rey afastou-se alguns metros antes de descalçar os patins. Ainda chorava quando entrou na sua caminhonete.

Não sabia o que iria fazer de agora em diante sem emprego. Aluguel, contas atrasadas, despesas com a universidade... Tudo isso dependia do seu trabalho na Niima's. Agora estava desempregada, tudo por causa de Miranda. Gritou de raiva e frustação, e bateu com as mãos no volante.

"O que fazer?", perguntou-se. Ir para casa e chorar o resto do dia? Ela não gostou dessa opção. Tinha que extravasar toda aquela raiva e não queria fazer isso com lamentações. Melhor seria se pudesse espancar Miranda, mas isso estava fora de questão agora.

— Ben!

Ben. Lembrou-se de Ben. Tinha se esquecido, em meio àquela confusão, que era sábado. Ben seria o seu consolo e era para ele que Rey iria agora.

Com um pouco de tempo livre, Ben Solo resolveu que leria um livro. Como estava basicamente tudo em ordem – salvo por algumas caixas com objetos diversos, roupas e livros acadêmicos, dos quais ele resolveu adiar a organização – podia relaxar na companhia de um bom livro, pois Rey ainda demoraria a chegar. Então se deitou no sofá da sala e começou a folhear as páginas amareladas de um velho exemplar de _The Knight and the Scavenger._

Na noite anterior, Rey tinha ficado estranha depois que ele a presenciou dançando na lanchonete. Entendia as suas razões, apesar de discordar delas. Sabia que ela era uma moça jovem e vivaz desde quando ficou com ela pela primeira vez, e não se incomodava com a sua excentricidade e espontaneidade. Pelo contrário, amava justamente isso. Encantava-o a sua juventude. Portanto, ressentia-se ao vê-la tentado agir como uma mulher experiente e madura.

Talvez fosse necessário que ela soubesse disso. Talvez fosse preciso um pouco mais de intimidade entre eles. Não a intimidade que compartilhavam na cama, pois lá, ele não era quem "ensinava" sua amante mais nova, mas ambos surpreendiam-se mutualmente e aprendiam juntos, um com o outro. Tinham que ser íntimos além do que se referisse a sexo, mas íntimos em todos os aspectos, como um verdadeiro casal.

Quase quarenta minutos depois, quando ele estava na metade do livro, ouviu o som da caminhonete dela estacionando do lado de fora do chalé. Olhou o relógio de ponteiros acima da lareira e admirou-se por ela ter chegado antes do tempo imaginado.

Voltou sua atenção para o livro novamente, como se já não soubesse ou não se importasse que ela houvesse chegado. Aquilo sempre irritava Rey, e ele continuava fazendo, de propósito, apenas para provocá-la. A irritação dela nunca durava mais que alguns momentos; e isso o divertia muito. Mais uma das pequenas coisas que ele adorava na relação dos dois.

Mas a porta abriu-se de supetão e fechou-se com um baque, porque Rey bateu-a quando passou. Ben sentou-se surpreso e mal abriu a boca para indagar o porquê daquela desnecessária violência contra a pobre porta que nada fez, quando Rey agarrou-lhe pela regata preta que vestia e beijou-lhe fervorosamente, como quem chega faminto a um banquete.

Ela envolveu o seu pescoço com as mãos e puxou-o para mais perto (como se fosse possível, pois ela estava sentada sobre seu colo e colada a seu corpo). Beijava-o com volúpia e mexendo a língua sensualmente, deixando-o sem folego.

Ele ficou assustado no primeiro segundo, mas logo estava com os braços circundando sua cintura e correspondendo o beijo da mesma forma.

Oh, ele adorou isto!

As mãos grandes apertaram as nádegas por cima do vestido lilás. E esse detalhe não passou despercebido. Rey não costumava usar vestidos com muita frequência, mas ele reconheceu este, pois a vira vestida nele na noite anterior, na Niima's. Então significava que Rey não passou em casa e vinha diretamente de seu trabalho. Ele tinha botões na frente e vários bolsos, assemelhava-se a uma bata. E Rey desabotoou-o numa velocidade surpreendente. Sem cortar o beijo livrou-se do sutiã, dando para Ben o caminho livre para apalpar os seus seios. Gemeu contra seus lábios enquanto ele beliscava levemente a aréola.

As bocas se separam tanto para que Ben tirasse sua regata, como também para que recuperassem um pouco do folego que lhes faltava, mas não durou mais que dois rápidos segundos. Logo estavam se beijando novamente. E Ben Solo foi além; ele a empurrou contra o sofá e deitou-se sobre ela. Osculou os lábios, a bochecha, o queixo. Desceu para o pescoço, mordendo aqui e ali e arrancando suspiros. Desceu até os seios e beijou o vale entre eles antes de passar para o seio direito.

— Oh sim, querido, desse jeito! – disse ela, e ele passou para o seio esquerdo, repetindo as mesmas carícias feitas no seu gêmeo.

Tiraram completamente as roupas e fizeram sexo como nunca antes. Trouxeram à tona todos os seus anseios mais profundos e desejos mais primitivos. Rey entregava-se com loucura e paixão. Sua boca não gostava de passar mais que um segundo longe de boca dele, e só aceitou parar de beijá-lo quando ele lhe fez sexo oral.

Teve mordidas, arranhões e até tapas. Havia certa selvageria e a cada segundo pareciam estar à beira do orgasmo, mas estenderam aquilo por uma hora, até estarem os dois deitados no chão ao lado do sofá, abraçados, suados, satisfeitos.

Rey repousava sua cabeça sobre o peito de Ben, com os dedos explorando cada músculo do peitoral e abdômen enquanto ele afagava o seu cabelo com a mão. Não tinham conversado ainda e trocaram pouquíssimas palavras – a maioria durante o sexo. Então Ben achou que aquele era um bom momento para iniciarem um diálogo.

— Posso saber por que você chegou aqui daquela forma? – ele perguntou. Mas Rey não respondeu; afundou-se ainda mais no abraço e escondeu o rosto no seu peito. – Rey? – sentiu o seu corpo amolecer e uma tristeza substituindo a alegria de momentos antes – Rey, olhe para mim.

Ela fez o que ele pedira depois de alguns segundos de hesitação. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ela parecia chateada.

— Meu amor, o que houve?

"Meu amor", ela repetiu em sua mente. Seu coração acelerou o batimento e ela sorriu. Uma lágrima inconsciente brotou e escorreu pelo canto do olho. Ben a capturou com o dedo e fitou-a confuso. Ela sorria e estava chorando. Rey se emocionou com aquela demonstração de carinho e preocupação. Chamá-la por "meu amor" foi melhor que sexo que tinham feito.

— Rey, estou ficando preocupado. – ele falou.

Ela abaixou a cabeça novamente e o abraçou com força. Perguntava se era possível alguém medir o peso do seu amor por Ben Solo. Aquele homem era o amor da sua vida, não tinha dúvidas disso. Ninguém lhe fez sentir o que ele fazia; ninguém provocava nela os instintos mais profundos e obscuros do seu ser e nem era capaz de satisfazê-la como só Ben era capaz; ninguém jamais cuidou dela como ele fazia. Ele era a sua loucura e a sua sanidade, ao mesmo tempo.

— Eu te amo, Ben. – ela disse – Você é tudo que eu tenho.

— Rey.

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou em seus olhos. Ben arquejou. Afagou o seu rosto com as costas da mão e depositou um curto beijo em seus lábios, depois a abraçou, puxando sua cabeça para encaixar-se em seu pescoço. Sentia que ela precisava daquilo. Por alguma razão sabia que algo de ruim acontecera com Rey e que isso fê-lo sentir-se no dever de que ela soubesse que estava com ela para tudo, em tudo e contra tudo.

— Você nunca se sentirá sozinha enquanto estiver comigo. – ele falou – E eu não vou permitir que ninguém a machuque. – as lágrimas de Rey molhavam o pescoço de Ben – Vou sempre te proteger. – ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou; o rosto inchado por chorar. Ben segurou a mão dela e entrelaçou os dedos nos dela. Acrescentou: – Porque eu te amo.


	8. VII - Um chalé, duas histórias de amor

O som de madeira se partindo, seguido do rebaixamento da cama forçou-os a parar. Ou melhor, que Ben parasse. Rey, em baixo dele, entregou-se a uma gargalhada eufórica, rindo tão alto e divertidamente, ao compreender de imediato que haviam quebrado a cama. Solo rendeu-se também e riu da situação constrangedora em que se encontravam. Levantou-se e observou-a rir compulsivamente e ganhar um tom avermelhado ao rosto.

Rey tentou se levantar e a cama rebaixou-se outra vez, o que só fez com que ela risse ainda mais. Ben pegou sua calça e vestiu-se rapidamente. Àquela altura o _cara lá de baixo_ já perdera sua "animação". Era manhã de domingo, deveriam ter se levantando há quase uma hora, mas resolveram fazer amor novamente e o resultado de tanta folia foi uma cama quebrada.

— Não posso acreditar que isso aconteceu – disse Rey, depois de findada sua crise de riso.

— Não posso acreditar digo eu – Ben responde.

— Mas não era para menos, você estava... Tão animado! – Abriu uma das gavetas da cômoda e pegou uma camisa branca de botões de Ben e vestiu. – Do jeito que estava indo, não era para menos que ela quebrasse. – Gargalhou outra vez.

— _Ah-ha_, muito engraçado! Eu não quebrei a cama sozinho. – Ele fez careta e encarou a cama com seu lado direito rebaixado.

— Estava quase chegando lá... E _bum_! – ela riu mais uma vez. – Nunca vou me esquecer disso.

— Precisamos de uma cama nova.

— Uma mais resistente, querido.

— Você vai fazer piada disso para o resto de nossas vidas, não vai? – perguntou ele, tentando aparentar estar zangado, porém Rey sabia que não. Por dentro ele estava se corroendo para não explodir em risadas.

— Provavelmente. – Abraçou-o e beijou suas bochechas. – Ben, meu querido, você é um monstro.

Ele sorriu minimamente e virou-se para sair do quarto. Ela foi atrás dele e quando Ben alcançou o terceiro degrau da escada, contando de cima para baixo, ela pediu para pendurar-se em suas costas. Laçou as pernas em volta da cintura e os braços em torno do pescoço dele. Ele a segurava pelas pernas e sem nenhuma dificuldade desceu a escada carregando-a.

— Vamos tomar café? – perguntou Rey. – Sexo me dá fome.

— Seu pedido é uma ordem, _mademoiselle_ – Ben falou.

Rey aprovou saber que Ben tinha se mudado para o chalé. Era realmente um lugar agradável, que exalava paz e tranquilidade; e, mesmo antes dele dizer, já sabia que fez isso para se afastar do estresse urbano. Ben era um homem silencioso e sério na maior parte do tempo; às vezes até estranho, mas estavam há um mês juntos e ela já estava se habituando com a personalidade do companheiro. Ele era caseiro, já tinha confessado. Só a ideia de passar uma noite inteira em badalação causava-lhe repulsa. Apenas ela fazia-o sair da sua rotina. Com Rey, Ben se sentia à vontade. Sentia-se mais ele mesmo em sua presença do que quando estava sozinho para ser franco. E não sabia se sua amada tinha conhecimento disso, mas não se cansava de reparar no quanto era feliz em sua relação.

Com Rey também não era diferente. Ela adorava quando estava com ele. Seus dias no chalé eram sempre os melhores. Quando estava com ele, gostava de observar seus pequenos gestos e hábitos. Como por exemplo, passar segundos em silêncio antes de dizer algo ou responder alguém, como se analisasse o que iria dizer ou a pessoa com quem falava, a forma como passava a mão no cabelo ou mexia nos óculos para ajustá-los sobre a ponte do nariz, a lentidão com que mexia o pescoço e até o jeito como ele se virava quando estava de costas, olhar para baixo antes de erguer os olhos e fitá-la enquanto conversam e morder o interior das bochechas quando algo o perturbava.

Também gostava de admirá-lo quando ele não estava atento para perceber. Tal como agora, enquanto cortava bacon em fatias na bancada da pia. Estava sem camisa, vestindo calça de moletom e descalço. Rey sentou-se em cima da mesa e contemplou as suas costas nuas, os músculos e as pintas castanhas espalhadas por toda a parte posterior do tronco. As pontas do cabelo negro roçavam pelos ombros por estarem mais compridos. Os ombros e braços eram bem torneados e marcados por músculos, os quais ela adorava explorar com as mãos.

Ela sorria agradada daquela visão; e ele, concentrado agora na salsinha que picava com uma faca para colocar nos ovos, não percebia o olhar dela sobre si.

Rey estava feliz. Radiante como o próprio sol daquela manhã que entrava pelas janelas de vidro da cozinha. Quando estava com ele, seus problemas eram tão pequenos e insignificantes, que se fossem formigas poderia esmagá-los com facilidade. Ao lado de Ben tudo era mais simples, mais leve. Nem se importava que tivesse sido demitida e envergonhada na frente de suas colegas de trabalho e clientes. Isto não era nada comparado ao homem a sua frente, que prometeu que lhe protegeria de tudo e de todos, que a amava de todo o seu ser, que estaria ao lado para o que ela precisasse. Com ele, nenhuma tempestade era grande demais. Ela se apoiaria nele, e ele, nela. Juntos eram mais fortes. Juntos eram um.

Seu único medo era quando saísse do seu ninho de amor e tivesse que enfrentar o mundo lá fora e os seus problemas (que não eram poucos). Não sabia nem por onde começar, o que fazer, mas não iria pensar nisso agora. Eles ainda tinham tempo. Portanto, balançou a cabeça para afastar os maus pensamentos e focou no aqui e no agora. O amanhã estava às portas, mas se não tinha chegado ainda, por que se afligir?

Focou em Ben, que demonstrava todos os seus dotes culinários na preparação do desjejum de ambos.

— Não canso de me surpreender com você – Rey falou. Ele parou de cortar os temperos e olhou para ela.

— Perdão? – indagou confuso.

— Você, Ben, é uma caixinha de surpresas – respondeu ela. – Não imaginava que fosse habilidoso assim com a cozinha.

— Morando sozinho desde os dezoito anos. – Virou-se novamente para a bancada. – Acabei aprendendo umas coisinhas.

— Eu também aprendi a cozinhar quando passei a morar sozinha. – Ben olhou de novo para Rey. – Ou aprendia ou morria de fome. – Ela sorriu. – E não é querendo me gabar não, mas eu faço um misto quente na frigideira delicioso.

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios dele, mas logo murchou quando reparou em algo que não tinha percebido antes. Rey estava com o joelho machucado.

— O que aconteceu com o seu joelho?

Ela abaixou a cabeça para ver o machucado que Ben se referia. Nem se lembrava do joelho ralado. E para ser franca, Rey nem tinha percebido que se machucou, até aquele momento. Lembrou-se do que aconteceu no dia anterior, de quando foi despedida e Unkar Plutt jogou-a com violência na calçada. Foi ali que se feriu.

Contudo, Rey não queria contar o que aconteceu, nem que tinha perdido o emprego. Primeiro por não querer dar-lhe nenhuma preocupação, segundo porque ainda se sentia envergonhada e falar só a faria reviver toda a sua humilhação. Terceiro, ela não estava a fim de ouvir alguém dizer que o que ela fez foi errado, ainda mais ele. Mesmo que estivesse correto nessa análise e que só quisesse o seu bem, morreria de vergonha de Ben. Unkar lhe demitiu por justa causa, não tinha como remediar a situação. E estava tão arrependida que se pudesse voltar no tempo faria tudo diferente.

O problema foi que Miranda resolveu cutucar seus calos. Foi muito doloroso tudo o que passou por ter sido acusada injustamente de roubo, e Miranda reavivar esse assunto há tempos esquecido foi o suficiente para tirá-la do controle.

E pensar que o dia seguinte era segunda-feira e ela teria que dar de cara com aquela garota novamente deu-lhe dor de cabeça.

— Caí com os patins – respondeu, – Fui descuidada e _bum!,_ levei um tombo feio.

— Quando foi isso? – deixou a faca sobre a bancada e agachou-se na frente dela, olhando para o joelho, mas rapidamente sua atenção foi roubada para toda a extensão da perna nua de Rey e sentiu calor na região pélvica. _"Foco, Ben!"_

— Ontem. – Fez uma pausa. – Feri o cotovelo também. – Puxou a manga da camisa dele que estava vestindo para mostrar o outro machucado.

— É melhor fazer um curativo nisso. – Levantou-se e fez menção de sair da cozinha, mas ela o impediu.

— Não precisa Ben.

— Por que não?

— É só uma ferida superficial. Eu já caí de patins várias vezes. Não tem necessidade...

— Só vai durar um minuto eu colocar um _band-aid _nisso aí.

— Mas não é necessário, Ben!

— Custa você deixar de ser teimosa só um instante? – disse sério.

— E custa você deixar de ser chato?! – cruzou os braços e virou a cara.

— Fique aqui e ponha a mesa, eu volto logo. – Ben deixou a cozinha e foi em busca de um kit de primeiros socorros que sabia que tinha no banheiro.

Rey bufou e desceu da mesa, pensando que ele era tão teimoso quanto ela. Apostava que ia dizer que deveria começar a usar proteção nos joelhos, cotovelos e cabeça. Revirou os olhos; não ia mais precisar de proteção alguma já que não tinha mais trabalho. Mas Ben não precisava saber disso. Pelo menos, ele acreditou na sua pequena mentira e ela não teria que se preocupar com isso tão cedo. Quando conseguisse um novo emprego e sua situação se resolvesse, contaria tudo para ele.

Saiu em busca dos pratos para arrumar a mesa do café da manhã dos dois. Abriu um por um dos armários da cozinha, e encontrou algo que chamou a sua atenção. Em um dos armários, num canto, todo empoeirado estava um pequeno rádio de pilha.

— O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Ben, entrando na cozinha. Trazia consigo uma maleta vermelha com uma cruz branca no meio.

— Eu achei isso. – Mostrou o rádio e soprou para remover o pó.

Ben aproximou-se curioso com o achado. Nunca tinha visto o rádio antes, deveria estar ali há anos e com certeza pertencia a Anakin Skywalker, o primeiro dono do chalé.

— O rádio do meu avô – falou ele.

— Do seu avô?

— Sim. Esse chalé foi dele antes de ser meu... Antes de ser nosso – retificou a frase, fazendo Rey sorrir para ele. Depois, colocou a maleta sobre a mesa, indicando que ela se sentasse. – Vamos olhar esse joelho.

— Ben, eu já disse que... – ela não conseguiu terminar de dizer. Ben, indisposto para discutir por algo tão banal, segurou-a pela cintura, colocando-a sentada sobre a mesa. – Ben! Não acredito que você fez isso, Ben Solo!

Ele ignorou os seus protestos, bem como os tapas que ganhou dela. Abriu a maleta e buscou algodão e álcool.

— Não, não, não, não! – Rey gritou e recuou-se dele como um animal assustado. – Não coloca isso!

— Só vou limpar.

— Não está infeccionado nem nada, Ben Solo! Não coloca álcool na minha ferida ou eu mato você! – Ela estava bastante zangada, ele notou.

— Está bem. – Guardou o álcool e o algodão. – Vou só colocar o _band-aid _e nada mais... Está vendo?... Pronto.

— Não fale comigo como se eu fosse uma criança.

Ele sorriu vendo-a corar de raiva e cruzar os braços bufando.

— O cotovelo agora – ele disse, para o martírio de Rey.

Ela levantou a cabeça e grunhiu um palavrão.

— Se eu colaborar você acaba logo com essa palhaçada?

— Sim.

Levantou a manga da camisa e expôs o cotovelo. Ben repetiu o processo de colocar o curativo e quando encerrou tentou beijá-la. Mas ela se esquivou descendo da mesa e mexendo no radinho de pilha. _"Mulher complicada"_, ele pensou, voltando ao fogão. Enquanto esquentava a frigideira para preparar o bacon e a omelete, Rey ligou o rádio.

— Ainda funciona – comentou. Sorriu alegre ao ver que radinho, mesmo antigo, ainda funcionava muito bem. – Conte-me sobre o seu avô. – Ela passava de uma rádio para a outra, procurando uma estação que quisesse ouvir. Sempre gostou de coisas antigas e com história, e aquele radinho à pilha era uma preciosidade para Rey.

— O que quer saber?

— Como se chamava, qual a história dele... Essas coisas.

Ben permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, cuidado apenas da refeição que preparava. Então disse:

— Ele se chamava Anakin. – Teve cuidado de não mencionar o sobrenome 'Skywalker', para que ela não associasse com Luke Skywalker e por fim descobrisse o parentesco entre eles dois. – Ele morreu quando eu tinha doze anos.

— Sinto muito...

— Tudo bem. – Ele fez uma pausa, adicionou a salsinha picada à frigideira e prosseguiu: – Ele gostava de me trazer para cá nas férias escolares para pescarmos. Deixou para mim o chalé quando partiu.

— Tem um valor emocional para você, não é?

— Tem... Tem sim. – Ele sorriu recordando-se da infância. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, ainda sentia falta de Anakin. Passou os melhores momentos de sua vida ao lado dele, e depois que este partiu, sua vida perdeu o brilho e ficou cinzenta. Entretanto, via os contornos e formas ganharem novamente a cor e o brilho naquele mês. E a razão disso tinha nome e sobrenome e um sorriso capaz de afugentar todos os seus males.

Rey acabou encontrando uma rádio que já conhecia e gostava de ouvir. O locutor estava lendo mensagens enviadas pelos ouvintes no momento.

— Posso te contar um segredo? – Ben perguntou.

— Pode dizer – respondeu ela.

— Ele me contou isso quando eu tinha sete anos – começou. – Nunca me esqueci. – Fez outra pausa e Rey abaixou o volume do rádio, para ouvi-lo com atenção. – Ele disse que, quando ele e minha avó eram jovens, não podiam ficar juntos por causa da família dela. Não aceitavam o namoro dos dois e proibiram-na de vê-lo. Eles se amavam, mas, como eu disse, não podiam ficar juntos. Mesmo assim, decidiram não abrir mão do que sentiam. Então, meu avô construiu esse chalé, e era aqui que eles se encontravam.

— Espera aí, deixa ver se eu entendi – Rey falou; Ben desviou a atenção do fogão para ela. – Você escolheu o lugar secreto dos seus avós para ser o nosso lugar secreto? – ele confirmou com um aceno. – O que passava pela sua cabeça quando decidiu isso, Ben? – perguntou sorrindo.

— Achei que isso seria muito romântico – respondeu o mais natural possível. Rey riu.

— Então não somos os primeiros amantes a partilharmos desta casa. Quantos segredos essas paredes guardam...

— Foi aqui que tudo começou, minha linda flor – Ben continuou. – Eu não existiria sem esse lugar, nem tampouco estaria aqui contigo, fazendo uma omelete enquanto você mexe nesse radinho e faz birra para colocar um curativo em um machucado.

Ela estreitou os olhos fazendo cara de brava, mas abriu um sorriso novamente ao decidir provocá-lo.

— Será que seus avós também quebraram a cama? – ela riu, aumentando o volume do aparelho, pois o locutor parara de falar e anunciava _The Way I Do _como a próxima música a tocar.

— Você não tem jeito. – Ben tentou parecer sério, mas acabou sorrindo ao lembrar-se da cama quebrada no andar de cima.

— Oh, eu amo essa música! – ela disse quando a introdução da música começa a tocar. Aumentou o volume até o máximo que o rádio era capaz.

"_Entreguei meu coração_  
_Entreguei-o a você  
Entreguei meu coração para você, oh  
Estendi meus braços  
Estendi-os para você  
Oh Senhor, eu estava alcançando por você...  
Alcançando por você..." _

Rey pôs o rádio sobre a mesa e começou a balouçar de um lado para o outro e estalar os dedos. Balançava os braços e o quadril ao ritmo da canção, ora estalando os dedos, ora batendo palmas. Girava, balançava, rebolava o quadril e mexia os pés. Fechou os olhos e se atreveu a cantar também.

"_Oh criança, alcançando por você_  
_Alcançando por você  
Oh, mas você nunca vai saber este amor  
Nunca vai saber esta dor.." _

Quando abriu os olhos, Ben olhava para ela. Mirava-a de cima a baixo com admiração e prazer oculto. Sentiu-se corar, mas logo em seguida perdeu toda a vergonha e começou a dançar e cantar para ele.

"_...Nunca vai saber a maneira que eu sinto por você_  
_Você nunca vai saber este toque  
Nunca conhecerá essa vergonha  
Nunca vai saber a maneira que eu quero que você..." _

Ele encostou-se à bancada e começou a bater palmas e estalar os dedos para acompanhá-la.

A forma como Rey rebolava o quadril e mexia os braços estava deixando-o louco. Para completar ela colou-se em seu corpo, virou de costas e desceu saracoteando até o chão.

— Rey... – ele disse entredentes e sentindo-se esquentar – Não me provoque.

"_Você nunca vai saber o meu amor_  
_Você nunca vai se sentir a maneira que eu me sinto...  
Você nunca vai saber o meu amor  
Você nunca vai se sentir a maneira que eu me sinto..." _

Ela se afastou e olhou para ele, sem para de dançar. Ben tinha um sorriso arteiro no rosto. Decidiu entrar no jogo dela.

— Conceder-me-ia a honra de dançar comigo, _mademoiselle_? – perguntou e estendeu a mão.

— _Hm, _que cavalheiro – ela aceitou a proposta e se deixou levar. Ele segurou sua cintura com as duas mãos, e ela rebolava o quadril de um lado para o outro, dançando com ele.

— Não sou um bom dançarino – ele falou, sorriso nervosamente.

— Está se saindo bem. – Pegou a sua mão, afastou-se, voltou girando, ficando de costas. Um novo giro e estava de frente para ele novamente.

— Com certeza você é melhor do que eu nisso. – Realmente Ben não era nenhum pouco fluído na dança. Tinha os ombros tensos e era um pouco desengonçado. Mas Rey achava aquilo muito divertido. – Essa música poderia ser mais lenta... – E acidentalmente pisou no pé dela. Ela gemeu e fez uma careta de dor. – Desculpe.

Rey riu baixinho.

— Relaxe Ben, só estamos dançando – ela respondeu. – Isso não é uma luta.

— Acho que eu me sairia melhor numa luta. – Riram juntos. Ele a girou uma vez, outra vez... Ela começou a conduzi-lo ao invés dele.

— Eu derrotaria você facilmente, Ben – ela brincou.

— Será? – De súbito ele segurou o quadril dela com firmeza e fez o tronco pender para baixo. Sua cabeça estava na altura dos seios dela. Rey achou que fosse cair e por isso se segurou nele com força. Mas por fim riu-se ao perceber que ele só fizera um passo mais ousado.

Puxou-lhe devagar, aproveitando para sentir o seu cheiro, o perfume de seus cabelos e o dele próprio que estava na camisa e se misturava com o dela.

"_Você nunca vai saber o meu amor..._  
_Você nunca vai se sentir a maneira que eu me sinto..." _

— O meu amor você conhece – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

— Eu sei. Eu sinto... – ele disse e beijaram-se ternamente. – Sobre aquele dia na lanchonete...

— Ben, isso não importa mais – ela diz. – Eu admito que fui uma tola e que você tinha razão. Não poderia pensar que você me acharia imatura... Pensei que por você ser mais velho...

— Rey, não me importo que você seja mais nova. São apenas dez anos.

— Eu sei.

— Adoro você, do jeito que é. – ela sorriu para ele. Os olhos brilharam e nem se aperceberam que pararam de dançar.

Os rostos se aproximaram para que as bocas se colassem novamente num beijo que prometia ser longo e caloroso, mas o cheiro de algo queimando interrompeu o momento dos dois.

— Ben, os ovos! – Rey gritou. Na frigideira, a omelete e o bacon estavam esturricados.

Ben correu e desligou a boca do fogão, pegou a frigideira pelo cabo de madeira e jogou dentro da pia, abrindo a torneira e derramando água fria nela. Estavam tão entretidos que se esqueceram da comida no fogo. Lá se fora o café da manhã deles...

— Gosta de sanduíche de pasta de amendoim? – Ben perguntou por fim.

— Eu adoro – Rey respondeu e riu.

A água do lago era límpida, cristalina nas margens e tinha um leve tom de verde-água no centro, onde era mais fundo. Sem poluição, poderia beber-se dele se quisesse.

Ficava a oeste da floresta que se chamava Parque Florestal de Kashyyyk, situada ao sul do estado de Coruscant, no entorno dos bairros Neimoidia, residencial Corellia e Dantooine Ville, fazendo fronteira com o outro estado. Mais dois quilômetros para o sul e estaria em Endor, o estado vizinho, onde a floresta ganhava o nome de Reserva Florestal Endor.

Coruscant era o segundo maior estado da federação depois de Hosnian Prime, onde ficava a cidade de Hosnian, capital federal. A capital de Coruscant era uma metrópole que recebia o seu mesmo nome, e era lá onde Rey e Ben moravam.

Observando seu reflexo na água e vendo os pequenos peixes vermelhos nadarem por entre as pedras perto de onde seus pés estavam mergulhados, ela resolveu que não passaria no cemitério Jakku naquele dia. Seus pais não saíram de lá, então poderiam esperar por ela.

Chutou a água que não passava das suas canelas e espantou os peixinhos, respirou fundo o ar puro da floresta. As pedras no fundo do lago massageavam suavemente os seus pés. Acima dela, num carvalho frondoso, pássaros cantavam em seus ninhos.

Virou metade do corpo para o lado e observou a casa. Lembrou-se do que Ben contou sobre os seus avós e imaginou como seriam eles, se a avó de seu amado já tinha estado ali na margem do lago, vestindo uma camisa de Anakin e chutando a água com as pedras massageando os pés descalços.

Um chalé. Duas histórias de amor.

E o que as duas tinham em comum? Amores proibidos.

Anakin e... Como ela se chamava mesmo? Ah, Padmé. Ela se chamava Padmé.

Anakin e Padmé enfrentaram a proibição da família. Ele era um rapaz simples, e ela pertencia a uma família nobre, segundo a história que Ben lhe contou. Encontraram-se às escondidas por três anos, até quando a família dela descobriu e eles fugiram. Voltaram um ano depois, casados e com um par de gêmeos. Algo que ela só imaginava ver nos filmes ou novelas, mas era uma história real.

Agora, o neto daquele casal e a sua aluna viviam um romance com uma história diferente, mas igualmente proibido. Havia sempre o perigo de serem descobertos, mas estavam tomando cuidado, pois tinham muitas coisas em risco. Mas se a história de Anakin e Padmé teve um final feliz – até onde ela sabia – por que a deles seria diferente?

Não tinham o que temer. Estavam seguros.

Rey foi arrebatada de seus pensamentos quando o celular vibrou em sua mão. Tinha o buscado com o intuito de ver suas mensagens e chamadas perdidas, já que desde o dia anterior não usava ele.

No ecrã, os nomes de Jennifer e Finn eram mostrados. Resolveu abrir primeiro as mensagens de Jennifer, porque já imaginava que a amiga queria falar sobre o acontecimento fatídico na lanchonete.

_**Jenny | 11h40min**_

_Hey, Reyzinha!_

_Dê algum sinal de vida, por favor!_

_Perdi a conta de quantas mensagens te enviei._

_**Rey | 11h41min**_

_Vinte e duas mensagens não lidas de Jenny _— ela repetiu o aviso do próprio aplicativo.

_Bom dia, Jenny! Como você está?_

_**Jenny | 11h41min**_

_Haha!_

_Estou muito preocupada com você, obrigada por perguntar._

_Onde você está?_

_Eu fui à sua casa ontem e tentei falar contigo a manhã inteira._

_**Rey | 11h42min**_

_Estou longe de casa agora... _— apagou a mensagem e redigitou novamente.

_Obrigada por se preocupar, estou bem. Só queria ficar longe de tudo e todos._

_Preciso de um tempo só para mim. _— E enviou.

**Jenny | 11h42min**

_Reyzinha, você não sabe o que aconteceu depois que você saiu._

_A Miranda disse que vai te processar._

**Rey | 11h43min**

_Não tenho medo dela._

_Ela pode até tentar, mas aposto que é blefe._

_**Jenny | 11h43min**_

_Ela está com muito mais raiva de você agora._

_Queria entender que ódio todo é esse que ela tem por você..._

**Rey | 11h43min**

_Eu também, Jenny._

_Mas eu não me importo mais._

_Só me arrependo de ter caído nas provocações dela e perdido o meu emprego._

**Jenny | 11h44min**

_Fala sério, a melhor coisa que você fez foi socar a cara dela._

**Rey | 11h44min**

_(Emojis de risada)._

**Jenny | 11h44min**

_Mas eu tenho que concordar que ali não era o lugar para isso._

_Sua demissão foi por justa causa, amiga. Oi_

**Rey | 11h45min**

_Eu sei..._

_**Jenny | 11h45min**_

_Não se bate em clientes, Rey._

_Nesse caso, você estava errada._

_Mas que a "Puta-mor" mereceu, mereceu sim._

_Da próxima vez a gente marca num beco, o que você acha?_

**Rey | 11h46min**

_Jenny..._

_Não começa._

**Jenny | 11h46min**

_Ah, mas você está bem, não está?_

_Digo, se está mais calma._

**Rey | 11h47min**

_Estou muito bem._

_Estou num lugar que me faz bem._

_**Jenny | 11h47min**_

_Hummmm e posso saber onde é?_

_**Rey | 11h47min**_

_Não._

_**Jenny | 11h47min**_

_Nossa, que grossa!_

_Ah, Reyzinha. Tenho que te dizer uma coisa antes que eu me esqueça._

_A Becca está falando para todo mundo o que aconteceu ontem._

_**Rey | 11h48min**_

_Era para eu estar surpresa?_

_**Jenny | 11h48min**_

_Sorte sua que ninguém filmou._

_Mas a língua dela está solta._

_Acho que a universidade inteira já deve estar sabendo da sua briga com a Miranda._

**Rey | 11h49min**

_Então, amanhã serei o assunto principal das conversas nos corredores. (Emoji triste.)_

_**Jenny | 11h49min**_

_Não fique assim, Rey._

_**Rey**_ _**| 11h50min**_

_É só que não gosto desse destaque..._

_Terei uma conversa séria com Becca._

_**Jenny | 11h50min**_

_Está bem._

_Tenho que ir agora, tenho um encontro com um gatinho._

_**Rey | 11h51min**_

_Boa sorte._

Enviou a última mensagem e encerrou a conversa. Suspirou completamente desapontada. De fato não estava surpresa com o que Becca estava fazendo, contudo, isso ainda a deixava triste. Não queria ver seu nome metido em fofocas.

Maldita hora que brigou com Miranda! Se arrependimento matasse, ela já teria morrido. Sabia que aquilo era mais uma das consequências da sua impulsividade. Se tivesse virado as costas e a deixado falando sozinha, tudo seria diferente.

Abriu as mensagens de Finn. Na primeira, ele perguntava se ainda estava de pé que saíssem no sábado seguinte para comemorar o aniversário dele. Na segunda, ele queria saber se tinha alguma coisa marcada para o dia seguinte na universidade. Como provas ou trabalhos.

Riu-se dele. Desde que se esqueceu do exame do Skywalker, Finn mandava mensagens para ela com frequência perguntando sobre as atividades.

_**Rey | 11h53min**_

_Amanhã tem apenas uma prova oral com o professor Lor San Tekka._

_Mas o professor Solo pediu na quinta-feira para lermos o capítulo quatorze da apostila. Acho que ele fará uma prova surpresa._

_E sim, ainda está de pé sairmos no sábado. É o aniversário do meu melhor amigo, não posso perder._

Ela ainda precisava avisar Ben sobre isso, mas cria que ele entenderia. Afinal, não queria magoar o amigo e tampouco fazê-lo desconfiar de qualquer coisa. Finn não era nenhum tolo e já estava desconfiando que ela tivesse um namorado.

E falando em Ben, este apareceu ao seu lado agora. Abraçou a sua cintura e beijou os seus cabelos.

— O que está fazendo? – ele perguntou.

— Respondendo as minhas mensagens – ela disse. – Estou falando para Finn que acho que haverá uma prova surpresa amanhã na primeira aula, a do professor Solo.

— Será?

— Você aplicará uma prova amanhã, não é?

— Não sei...

— Sempre antes de uma prova surpresa você manda ler um capítulo das apostilas, Ben.

— Você realmente me conhece.

_**Finn | 11h57min**_

_Odeio aquele cara..._

_**Rey | 11h57min**_

_Quem, o professor?_

_**Finn | 11h57min**_

_Sim._

_**Rey | 11h58min**_

_Mas você odeia quase todos os professores, Finn._

_**Finn | 11h58min**_

_Não é verdade, eu gosto do Lor San Tekka. Ele é gentil comigo._

_E que história é essa que você deu uma surra na Miranda?_

_**Rey | 11h59min**_

_Conversamos amanhã._

Ela desligou o ecrã e inspirou e expirou duas vezes. Por Deus, Finn já estava sabendo!

Ao seu lado, Ben percebeu a sua tensão e indagou:

— Você está bem?

— Problemas no trabalho... Nada preocupante.

— Falando nisso, você ainda não me contou porque chegou ontem aqui daquele jeito – ele falou. – Percebi que veio diretamente de lá.

Ela desviou seus olhos dele e olhou para o lago, pensando no que dizer.

— Briguei com meu chefe – contou. – Terminei meu turno mais cedo e não quis passar em casa. Então vim direto para cá.

— E por que brigaram?

— Porque Unkar é um babaca. Mas já está tudo resolvido.

Ben ainda não estava totalmente convencido, porém não insistiu. Resolveu deixar isso de lado e começou a beijá-la no rosto, pescoço, ombro...

— Ben... – ela gemeu sentindo arrepios pelo corpo todo.

— Vamos nadar? – ele perguntou.

— Mas eu não trouxe um biquíni.

— E daí...?

Ela deixou o celular e a roupa sobre um tronco caído de árvore e entraram no lago. A água era fria, mas ainda agradável. O dia estava quente e foi uma decisão perfeita.

Nunca uma manhã foi tão bem aproveitada para os dois.


	9. VIII - Ampulheta

Rey agradeceu mentalmente aos chineses por inventarem o macarrão _lámen_. Era o que faltava no mundo e provavelmente, assim como com a eletricidade e a internet, a humanidade não poderia mais viver sem. A única coisa que ela não conseguia fazer era usar os _hashis,_ tendo preferência pelo garfo.

Jantava sossegada em frente à tevê, com os pés em cima de um _puff_ quadrado, vestindo uma roupa confortável (blusa de malha branca e velha e uma bermuda bege folgada), calçando chilenos, totalmente desleixada com sua aparência.

À tarde, quando voltou do chalé, encontrou algumas contas e avisos embaixo da porta, mas somente jogou-as sobre a estante e foi tomar um banho exageradamente longo. Agora relaxava assistindo _Batman Begins_, escolhendo por procrastinar ao invés de começar a agir para mudar sua situação de vida.

Seu infortúnio não era maior porque felizmente havia recebido salário um dia antes de ser demitida. Trataria primeiramente de pagar o aluguel – pelo menos com a casa poderia ficar sossegada naquele mês. Depois disso, ainda sobraria um bom dinheiro. Pelos seus cálculos prévios feitos de cabeça, teria de quinze a vinte dias até as coisas ficarem realmente críticas. Mas não era à toa que estudava Contabilidade. Tinha boas noções de Administração, então saberia cuidar do próprio dinheiro com sabedoria. E não ficaria parada nesse período! Procuraria um trabalho ou um estágio.

Mas ainda era domingo...

Pernas para cima, comida pronta, roupa folgada, chinelos e filmes. Deixe para a segunda-feira os seus desprazeres.

Lambeu a borda interna do copo do _lámen_ e deixou-o no chão, junto ao sofá. Pegou o controle remoto e abaixou o volume. No filme, Ra's Al Ghul estava espalhando a fumaça tóxica na cidade de Gotham, disseminando pânico. Ela já tinha assistido ao filme mais de uma vez, conhecia o final, mas ainda era um dos seus favoritos.

Afundou-se mais um pouco no sofá, mas um ruído no lado de fora da casa chamou a sua atenção. Ouviu o barulho das latas de lixo sendo derrubadas e uma voz masculina junto com um miado felino. Foi até a janela e viu o que parecia ser o seu rancoroso e desprezível vizinho tentando matar um pobre gato.

Apressou-se em abrir a porta da sala, correr para fora e gritar:

— Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo?

— Esse gato maldito comeu os meus peixes! – retrucou o homem.

— Deixe o animal em paz! – Correu até as latas de lixo e acercou o felino para protegê-lo.

— Eu vou matá-lo, gato miserável!

— Não comigo aqui. – Apontou o dedo no seu rosto. – Vá cuidar do funeral dos seus peixes e deixe-o em paz.

— Menina insolente... – o homem saiu resmungando e nenhum um pouco contente.

O gatinho seguia miando, assustado e encolhido. Sua pelagem branca e alaranjada estava suja e as patinhas molhadas denunciavam que andou aprontando. Rey aproximou-se com cautela e fez um carinho em sua cabeça, tentando passar-lhe confiança.

— Calma, calma. É só o Teedo. Mais rabugento que de costume – ela disse.

O animal correspondeu logo à carícia feita por Rey. Esfregava a cabecinha em sua mão e dava lambidas. Ela riu, sentindo cócegas com a língua dele que se parecia uma lixa.

— Ele não vai mais te machucar. – Reparou que no seu pescoço havia uma coleira com um pingente em formato de moeda. Nele estava escrito _"Eight"._ — Eight? — O gato virou a cabeça para ela, como se atendendo a um chamado. — Seu nome é Eight? — Riu achando o nome esquisito e engraçado, e imaginou que por trás da escolha deveria ter uma história interessante. Virou o pingente e achou escrito o nome do dono, alguém chamado Poe Dameron, um endereço e um número para contato. — Não conheço ninguém com esse nome.

Levantou-se e o bichano continuou a roçar em suas pernas. Agora ronronava.

— Parece que você está perdido, Eight. – Ela pegou o gato nos braços e o levou até a calçada. — Seu dono não deve estar tão longe, é só voltar por onde veio. – O gato miou. – E não estou falando dos peixes do Teedo. Agora vá para casa.

Ela se virou, mas o gato a seguiu. Rey o sentiu passar por entre suas pernas e parar na sua frente.

— Não. Você não pode ficar comigo. O Poe deve estar atrás de você.

Duas vezes ela deixou o gato na calçada, tentando despachá-lo para voltar ao seu lar e ao seu dono. Mas na terceira tentativa, percebeu que o animal possivelmente não sabia como voltar. Acabou cedendo e o trouxe para casa. No dia seguinte, entraria em contato com Poe Dameron para que ele viesse buscar o seu gato.

O chiado da chaleira no fogão despertou o homem idoso de sua leitura. E sem nenhuma pressa levantou-se para dar alguns passos até a cozinha. Melhor dizendo, à parte concernente a uma cozinha. Pois o lugar onde morava não era exatamente uma "casa", mas um motorhome, uma habitação sobre rodas.

Todos os ambientes, com exceção do banheiro e a parte em que dormia (que também não era exatamente um quarto) eram integrados. No mesmo espaço estava escritório, sala de estar e cozinha. Era um pouco apertado, admitia, mas não trocaria aquilo por nada. Gostava de tudo exatamente como estava.

Da chaleira, Luke derramou água quente sobre a xícara vermelha que continha algumas folhas de erva-cidreira – que ele mesmo cultivava – e abafou com o pires. Tinha levado consigo o livro, então se sentou numa poltrona que fora colocada estrategicamente perto do fogão. Continuou sua leitura do ponto em que parou, mas foi interrompido novamente quando alguém bateu à porta.

Levantou-se outra vez, e já estava se cansando. Mesmo que fossem poucos metros quadrados, afadigava-lhe levantar-se e sentar-se repetidas vezes. Recordou-se de como era viril em sua juventude, e até mesmo há poucos anos atrás, mas agora tudo era diferente. Pequenos esforços cansavam-no, e quem dera fosse simplesmente sedentarismo.

Como já sabia quem era à porta, apenas abriu-a e voltou à poltrona, deixando que o visitante a fechasse. Entrou um anão, com um metro e doze de altura, cabelos calvos e olhos azuis, vestido num macacão também azul, carregando uma maleta e mochila nas costas.

— Olá, Luke – cumprimentou o visitante metodicamente, arrastando a voz. Caminhou com as pernas curtas até onde Luke estava sentado e parou na sua frente. – Está tendo uma boa noite? Porque eu estou tendo uma péssima. Ao invés de estar em casa assistindo televisão, ou dormindo, ou simplesmente fazendo nada, porque é isso que se faz aos domingos à noite, estou aqui para olhar seu computador. Mas o que não fazemos pelos amigos?

— Boa noite, Arthur. – Luke o fitou por cima dos óculos, percebendo-se do seu sarcasmo. – E obrigado por vir. Eu realmente não teria o chamado se não fosse importante.

— E eu tampouco teria vindo se não fosse importante e se você não me pagasse bem. – Arthur respondeu. – Agora vamos ver esse dinossauro que você chama de computador. – Caminhou até o "escritório" e puxou a cadeira para que subisse nela e ficasse na mesma altura da mesa e analisar o computador de modelo antigo. – O que exatamente aconteceu, Luke?

— Não sei. Estava elaborando minha avaliação bimestral e lendo meus e-mails, e de repente ele parou de funcionar e não ligou mais.

— Já havia dado problema antes?

Ele demorou em responder. Arthur, de costas, concluiu que estava buscando na memória a resposta. Segundos depois ela veio:

—Ele tem desligado sozinho já umas três vezes.

— _Hum_...

— O que poderá ser?

— Não sei, ainda não descobri.

— Aceita chá? – ofereceu Luke.

— Tem café?

— Não tomo café.

— Mas eu tomo.

— Quis dizer que não tenho porque não compro, pelo motivo que não consumo.

— Não toma café, não toma refrigerante, nem tequila, nem vinho, nem uísque, não come carne, nem fritura... Luke, como você é feliz renegando as coisas boas da vida?

— Se não vai querer o chá, cuide apenas do seu serviço – replicou Luke, zangando-se.

Arthur não respondeu, não sentiu necessidade de fazê-lo. Cuidar do seu serviço era exatamente o que pretendia fazer, porquanto mais cedo achasse o problema e o resolvesse, mais cedo poderia ir embora.

Já tinha aberto a CPU do computador e estava analisando todo o interior. Respirou fundo discretamente e sentiu cheiro de algo queimado. Seguindo um palpite, removeu a placa-mãe e pegou o seu multímetro*.

Luke voltou a falar, dessa vez mais calmo, bebericando seu chá de erva-cidreira. Disse, em tom mediano:

— O médico me proibiu de consumir tudo isso aí, mais cerveja e doces. O problema é que eu já não comia porque não gostava, e não me importei de parar de beber cerveja. Mas os doces... Sinto falta deles todo dia.

— Se eu fosse você não parava de comer doces – disse Arthur, usando o multímetro na placa-mãe e analisando se havia corrente. E não havia. Estava queimada, e foi detectado o problema.

— Por quê? – indagou Luke.

— Você não tem nada a perder, meu amigo – disse, mas logo se arrependeu. Virou-se para encarar Luke, que fitava a caneca cabisbaixo, e falou: – Oh, Luke, me desculpe. Fui muito insensível.

— Não, não tem problema – Luke retorquiu, ainda sem encarar Arthur.

— Eu sinceramente peço desculpas. Sabe como sou, sempre falando antes de pensar.

— Quer saber de uma coisa? – Luke o encarou. – Você está certo.

— Estou?

— Sim Arthur, está. – Levantou-se, tomou, num longo gole, todo o conteúdo da xícara. Colocou-a sobre a pia e chegou-se ao anão. – Eu não tenho mesmo nada a perder, por que me limitar?

— Só uma pergunta – falou o outro, guardando o multímetro. – Vai começar a fazer tudo que lhe der na telha e dizer tudo que pensa? Porque se a resposta for sim, eu quero estar preparado. – Riu-se. Na verdade gostaria muito que Luke respondesse sim. Tinha muito carinho por ele, e desejava que fosse feliz até o seu derradeiro dia de vida.

— Vou sim! – A convicção de Luke divertiu o anão. – _Carpe Diem_, Arthur. A porra dessa filosofia de merda vai ser meu lema de agora em diante.

Arthur jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou quando Luke falou o palavrão e Skywalker também riu quando acabou de falar.

— Sua placa-mãe queimou. – Arthur contou.

— O quê?! Arthur, não posso acreditar nisso.

— Mas é a verdade.

— Não pode consertar ou recuperar meus arquivos?

— Não.

Arthur sabia que só era preciso trocar a placa-mãe do computador por uma nova e recuperar os arquivos salvos no HD, no entanto, ele não vai dizer isso a Luke Skywalker, pois somente dessa forma o obrigaria a comprar um computador novo e moderno.

— Meus arquivos são muito importantes, como eu vou fazer agora?

— Compre um computador novo, esse não dá mais.

Luke expirou. Olhou para a máquina, tomado por um sentimento que muito se assemelhava a luto. Mas infelizmente tinha perdido todos os arquivos do computador, incluindo suas avaliações mensais. Os únicos que ficariam contentes com isso seriam seus alunos, é claro, principalmente Finn.

Voltou novamente à primeira poltrona em que se sentou, na sala, e resolveu não se preocupar com isso. Compraria outro computador e aquele seria finalmente aposentado. Arthur abriu a geladeira e pegou uma maçã. Luke nunca tinha lhe dado intimidade para tal, mas ele era descarado o suficiente para fazê-lo.

— Pressuponho que já deva ter contado para Leia e Ben – disse o anão de boca cheia, sentando-se ao lado de Luke.

— Não contei – respondeu Skywalker.

Arthur o encarou. Imaginava que àquela altura do campeonato, com o prazo se encerrando dia após outro, ele tivesse informado sua família. Eles mereciam saber.

— E por que não contou? Vai deixá-los saber quando... – Lembrou-se do acordo que mantinha com Luke, sobre nunca dizer a palavra exata. – Quando acontecer? – Isso era suficiente para o outro entender.

— Não tive coragem.

— Luke, isso é idiotice. Não faça isso, dê a eles a chance de se despedirem.

— Arthur, eu não quero que eles tenham pena. E ter essa consciência é um fardo que eu não quero dar aos outros.

— É uma consciência que todo mundo tem, Luke. Eu também tenho.

— Mas a sua vantagem sobre mim é que você não tem uma ampulheta medindo seu tempo. Ter consciência de que todos vão partir é uma coisa totalmente diferente de _quando_ isso vai acontecer. – Fugiu o seu olhar da face de Arthur. – Acredite em mim, há momentos em que é desesperador.

Só se dá valor a vida quando se vai perdê-la. E Luke havia descoberto isso há pouco tempo. Aquele fardo pesava ainda mais sobre seus ombros quando deitava a cabeça no travesseiro. Por muitas vezes o desespero o acometeu, mas agora estava resignado. Era seu destino.

Já tinha ouvido muitas pessoas dizerem que não acreditavam em acaso, que o mesmo não existe, assim como destino, boa ou má sorte. O acaso é na verdade fruto de ações e reações, de situações que desencadeiam uma corrente de acontecimentos e que nada é sem propósito. Mas há quem creia também no acaso e em sorte. E quem crê em sorte, crê também em má sorte. Que mesmo que o destino seja cuidadoso, um grão de areia pode entrar acidentalmente no percurso e criar um problema.

Má sorte é uma célula louca que deu um erro na sua multiplicação. E a células nunca param de se multiplicar, então aquela célula louca continuou se multiplicando e espalhando o seu erro. Tudo aconteceu por acaso. Não foi escolha do DNA se atrapalhar quando se clonou para ocasionar uma nova multiplicação. O organismo não quis produzir uma célula defeituosa. E aquele grão de areia se espalhou lenta e silenciosamente.

Então era pura obra do acaso que entre milhões de pessoas, ele fosse o contemplado com um câncer em estado terminal descoberto tardiamente.

— E o que pretende fazer? – perguntou Arthur. – Acha mesmo que vai conseguir esconder isso de Leia por muito tempo?

— O tempo que for necessário – respondeu o outro convicto. – Não quero que sintam dó de mim.

— Luke...

— Não insista, Arthur! No momento certo... Eles saberão.

— Ou você conta, ou eu conto. E vai ser pior se eu fizer isso.

— Não se atreva, nanico! – Luke apontou o dedo no rosto dele.

— Quem você está chamando de nanico? – Arthur zangou-se, odiava quando o chamavam assim. – Não sou eu o velho ranzinza e cabeça-dura que está escondendo da família...

— Cuidado com o que diz! – repreendeu Luke, levantando-se.

Arthur mirou-o com raiva. Mas naquele momento, decidiu relevar. Não queria uma discussão com Luke, que era seu único amigo e que estava doente.

— Vou ignorar essa provocação dessa vez – ele falou.

Luke caminhou até outra cadeira no lado oposto da sala e sentou-se nela, acalmando-se. Arthur era teimoso e insistente, mas ele não ia ceder. Não podia contar a Leia e Ben, não suportaria ver suas expressões de comiseração; e no caso da irmã, não se perdoaria por fazê-la sofrer. Leia já perdeu muita coisa na vida, e em breve perderia seu irmão gêmeo. O que estava fazendo era o certo, estava poupando-a dessa angústia.

Tinha um objetivo até o final de seu prazo – seis meses a um ano – que se tratava de sua reaproximação com Ben. Era o seu dever e prioridade. Uma questão de moral e honra. E o sobrinho não estava colaborando nenhum pouco com a sua missão.

— Minha única preocupação agora é me reconciliar com Ben. Não quero viajar sem fazer as pazes com ele. – "Viajar" era uma palavra que Luke gostava bastante de usar nesse contexto. É mais leve referir-se à morte como uma viagem; uma só de ida, para o plano além da vida. Dizer isso tanto o enchia de curiosidade com o "outro lado", como também aliviava sua tensão.

— Essa será uma tarefa e tanto – disse o outro, como se há segundos nem tivessem discutido. Mordeu a outra banda da maçã e fez careta ao sentir o gosto ruim de podridão. – Merda! – cuspiu o pedaço que abocanhou da boca e com um arremesso acertou a fruta na lixeira.

— Sim – concordou Luke. Seria mesmo uma tarefa e tanto essa reaproximação com o sobrinho sisudo e arredio. Às vezes Luke pensava se sua doença não seria um castigo por ter se tornado um estranho com Ben, sangue de seu sangue, que esse ressentimento se instalou em seu corpo como uma podridão que foi se espalhando vagarosamente, como a maçã que Arthur comia. – Falei com ele essa semana. – revelou. – A primeira vez em anos...

— E como foi?

— Nada promissor.

— Imagino. Mas se você falasse...

— Eu não vou falar. Quero que nos reaproximemos sem que ele saiba que estou indo embora.

— Mas isso o influenciaria.

— Exatamente por esse motivo. Veja bem amigo, ele pode se sentir na obrigação de fazer isso, e não seria totalmente sincero... E pode até ser que Ben nem se importe que souber que eu... – Sentiu um aperto no coração, mas abanou a cabeça para repreender essa sensação, que não era física, mas emocional. Foi terrível pensar naquela possibilidade, mesmo que por um milésimo de segundo. O típico egoísmo de quem se importa muito com outra pessoa é desejar que esta também tivesse um sentimento recíproco.

— Não acho que o jovem Solo seja tão insensível a esse ponto – respondeu Arthur, imaginando o que o outro pensava. – Ele se importa sim, só é orgulhoso demais para demonstrar.

Luke aquiesceu. Alevantou-se e dirigiu-se para a geladeira, onde se serviu de um copo com água. Sentiu a dor de cabeça instalar-se e abriu o armário à procura do remédio. Tomou-o com a água.

— Falou com ele de novo após isso?

— Não... – respondeu Luke.

— Por quê?

— É complicado...

— Descomplique.

— As coisas não são tão simples.

— Mas não vejo essa dificuldade toda. É só chegar e falar.

Luke fitou o amigo. Abriu a boca e suspirou.

— Eu gostaria tanto que você entendesse... Ben ainda está muito magoado comigo, disse-lhe coisas que vou sempre me arrepender, e se você bem se lembra, fui eu quem deu o primeiro soco.

— Eu lembro. E lembro também que você não é o único responsável por essa hostilidade entre vocês. Tanto você quanto Ben erraram, e continuam errando.

— Agora será diferente...

Esta frase teve mais importância para Luke do que meramente ser resposta para a afirmação de Arthur. "Agora será diferente", repetiu ele a si próprio.

O Tempo ruge e a areia da ampulheta escoa-se. Não tinha tempo a perder.


	10. IX - Um novo amigo

Ainda à noite, Rey tentou telefonar para o tal Poe Dameron, no entanto, as chamadas caíam sempre na caixa postal. Enviou-lhe algumas mensagens, contudo, nenhuma delas foi sequer visualizada. Queria marcar um horário e local em que ele pudesse buscar o seu gato, mas pelo visto o homem estava ocupado – pensou ela. Resolveu então que prosseguiria tentando no dia seguinte. Ademais, era tarde e seria inconveniente incomodar alguém àquela hora da noite.

Eight teria que ficar em sua casa de qualquer forma. Por isso, ela até improvisou uma caminha para o animal dormir, mas ele sequer se interessou por ela. O felino mais se parecia com uma criança levada, subindo nos móveis, derrubando objetos e arranhando os estofados da casa de Rey. Ela se irritava, mas toda vez que Eight a encarava com os grandes olhos pretos e brilhantes como duas bolas de gude e a expressão mais inocente que ela já vira, sua irritação se atenuava. Era realmente uma criatura adorável.

— Seu pestinha! – ela falou vendo o gato pular de um móvel para o outro e acabar derrubando o abajur. – Poe deverá me ressarcir de todo o prejuízo que você está causando.

E novamente lá estava a expressão inocente de quem só entendia suas travessuras como divertidas brincadeiras. Rey revirou os olhos como que não quisesse cair outra vez aos encantos do filhote.

Então, Rey teve uma ideia.

— Você está com fome? Deve ser por isso que está tão agitado.

E funcionou. Depois que a barriguinha foi forrada com o atum da anfitriã, Eight se encolheu no canto do sofá e dormiu.

Estava se preparando para dormir também quando recebeu uma mensagem no celular. Imaginou primeiramente que fosse o dono de Eight, e por isso não se demorou em buscar o aparelho, mas a mensagem era de Finn.

**Finn | 23h52min**

_Ainda está acordada?_

**Rey | 23h52min**

_Estava indo dormir. Mas pode falar._

**Finn | 23h53min**

_As pessoas estão comentando nos grupos sobre... Você sabe._

_Mas eu não quis saber. Quero ouvir de você._

_Posso passar na sua casa amanhã e irmos para universidade juntos?_

**Rey | 23h54min**

_Sim._

_Pode, é claro._

**Finn | 23h54min**

_Então... Até amanhã?_

**Rey | 23h54min**

_Até amanhã._

E o assunto ainda repercutia... E repercutirá ainda mais no dia seguinte, com as conversas nos corredores tendo como principal pauta uma briga entre duas colegas de turma numa lanchonete.

Jogou-se contra a cama, agarrando o travesseiro e proibindo-se de chorar.

As pessoas deveriam se importar com fofocas da mesma forma com que se importavam com as pessoas: não se importando. Mas agora com o estrago já feito, só restava arcar com as consequências. Por um segundo, ficou curiosa com o jeito como a própria Miranda estava lindando com isso. Mesmo que Rey tenha sido a maior prejudicada, ela apareceria na universidade com um nariz ferido, provavelmente quebrado, afinal, apanhou da outra e não deixou de ser ridicularizada também.

Abanou a cabeça e expulsou do pensamento o nome e a imagem de Davies. Não era relevante. Ela não estava se importando com Rey, então, não valia nem perder seu tempo. Não estava mais com tanta raiva dela como no sábado, mas sua relação com a mesma tinha se tornado ainda mais hostil, isso era claro.

Pelo menos lhe alegrava que Finn quisesse ouvir dela o que aconteceu, pois certamente a versão narrada por Becca contava com alguns exageros e pontos sem nó...

[...]

Pela manhã, quando acordou, Rey achou Eight deitado ao seu lado, dividindo a cama com ela... E um urso de pelúcia semidestruído no chão. Suspirou, mas não pôde impedir de sorrir ao vê-lo dormir como um anjinho. O gato despertou ligeiramente quando ela desceu da cama, mas depois de espreguiçar-se, voltou a dormir.

Aproximadamente quarenta minutos depois, quando já estava pronta para sair e após ter servido um café da manhã para ela e o gato, Rey tentou novamente ligar para Poe Dameron, e como aconteceu noite anterior, as suas ligações foram direcionadas para a caixa postal.

— Seu dono continua incomunicável – falou ela com o filhote, que miou no que ela poderia jurar que foi entendimento. – Não posso deixar você aqui... – Pegou-o no colo e leu o endereço na coleira. Não era tão longe, apenas quatro quadras de sua casa. Pensou se não seria má ideia ir devolver o animal pessoalmente.

Foi quando ouviu Finn tocar a campainha. Como prometido, ele passou em sua casa. Recebeu-o com um abraço e ele não tardou em reparar no filhote de gato laranja e branco que estava nos braços dela.

— Adotou um gato? – ele perguntou.

— Ah, não. Ele não é meu... – E narrou para o amigo, de forma sucinta, como conheceu Eight. Depois perguntou: – Você pode ir comigo até a casa desse homem?

— Mas a essa hora? É um pouco cedo e chegaremos atrasados.

— Não posso deixá-lo em casa, ele faz muita bagunça e pode fugir novamente ou ficar com fome. Minha reserva de atum e sardinha enlatados acabou. – Sorriu – E não é tão cedo assim. – Consultou o relógio no pulso e marcava sete e meia da manhã.

Com ele concordando, seguiram para o endereço indicado. Foram a pé, já que Finn não tinha transporte e Rey escolheu não usar a caminhonete naquela manhã, para poupar gasolina. Tinham que tomar o rumo contrário ao que deveriam para ir à universidade, mas só se atrasariam um pouco com o desvio. Pelo caminho conversaram. Finn pediu para que ela contasse a sua versão do incidente com Miranda, sob seu ponto de vista. E ela assim fez, mas em nenhum momento se colocou na posição de vítima ou imputando à outra a culpa seus atos; mesmo que não deixasse de citar que a garota lhe provocou, não usou isso como justificativa para derramar café sobre seus cabelos e socar seu rosto.

— Sinto muito por você ter perdido seu emprego – Finn falou.

— Está tudo bem... – ela respondeu.

— Você jogou mesmo café quente sobre a Miranda? – perguntou Finn encarando a amiga surpreso.

Ela somente concordou com um aceno e Finn meteu as mãos nos bolsos, sorrindo. O tempo passava e Rey continuava a mesma menina briguenta que conheceu na rua há alguns anos. Ela havia amadurecido um pouco, não podia negar, mas no fundo, ela ainda era impulsiva e de pavio curto.

Ela, por sua vez, estava agradecida por Finn querer ouvir por ela a versão do incidente com a colega de turma que culminou em sua demissão. Mesmo quando a história chegou aos seus ouvidos (pela boca de Claire que por sua vez soube por Becca), quis conhecer a versão do ponto de vista de sua melhor amiga.

Caminhavam num ritmo mediano pela calçada, naquela manhã de segunda-feira. Dobraram uma esquina.

— Se precisar de qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo, sabe que pode contar comigo. – Finn disse, esperando que a confortasse com esse apoio.

— Obrigada, meu amigo – ela respondeu, esperando que seu tom de voz manifestasse o carinho e agradecimento genuíno.

— Sério, não hesite em pedir nada – ele falou, como para retificar, embora soubesse que Rey só pediria a sua ajuda em último caso. Ela de fato não contava com isso, pois se tudo ocorresse como ela esperava, resolveria por si mesma seus problemas.

Não estava acostumada a depender dos outros. Desde cedo, precisou aprender a se virar e gostava muito de sua independência. Para quem morou na rua por quase um ano, uma demissão não lhe mataria nem seria o fim dos tempos. Isso era um chuvisco e ela é uma marinheira experiente com tempestades.

— Tudo bem, Finn. Por hora, não tenho com o que me preocupar seriamente – respondeu. – Mas sei que essa situação não durará para sempre, portanto, não ficarei parada. Hoje mesmo vou produzir várias cópias de currículos para distribuir por aí.

— Admira-me muito essa sua persistência. – Ela sorriu sem olhar para ele, era um elogio e por isso agradeceu em seguida. – Deixe-me levá-lo por você. – Pegou de seus braços o gato laranja e branco que Rey carregava. – Caramba, ele é pesado!

Realmente, o bichano era gordinho, o que só o deixava mais gracioso e encantador. Ele estranhara Finn no início, mas agora relaxava em seu colo, quase cochilando.

— Preciso dizer isso – Finn falou. – Mas não fiquei feliz com o que Unkar fez.

— Fui demitida foi por justa causa, Finn. – Ela não estava defendendo o ex-chefe. Unkar não era nem de longe a sua pessoa favorita no mundo, mas ela queria dizer que os motivos que levaram à sua demissão eram bastante justos e ela estava arrependidíssima pelo que fizera. Então, a culpa era dela.

— Não estou falando disso, Rey – rebateu. Entendeu o que a jovem quis dizer, mas ela, por sua vez, não entendeu a ele. – Falo da forma como ele te humilhou. De ter te tratado com violência, e nem estamos falando de todos os anos de pressão psicológica, assédio moral e o jeito grosseiro e _escravista_ – deu ênfase a esta palavra – com que ele trata seus funcionários, principalmente você.

— Ah... – ela abaixou a cabeça, sem saber o que responder.

Seria difícil esquecer a vexação com a qual foi exposta, nem as consequências que tal ato, mas ela acabava de adicionar isso às suas metas. E não podia rebater Finn, tudo que ele disse é verdade e ela odiava Unkar Plutt. Desejava não ter que vê-lo nunca mais.

Seguiram em silêncio, com Rey de cabeça baixa e Finn carregando Eight. Dobraram outra esquina, e o rapaz resolveu descontrair um pouco o clima tenso.

— Mas pense pelo lado positivo, você se livrou dele. Pense em mim que não sei até quando terei de aturar a Phasma.

Ela deu um risinho pela forma como ele falou.

— Sua treinadora continua pegando pesado? – saiu mais com tom de afirmação do que de pergunta.

— "Pesado" é um eufemismo. Às vezes acho que ela quer me enlouquecer. – Rey pegou Eight do colo dele outra vez. – Fica chamando todo mundo de escória, acredita nisso?

— Talvez ela só queira que você cresça e evolua como jogador.

— Engraçado, eu também me iludo com isso – disse e Rey deu uma risadinha. – O endereço é mesmo esse? – perguntou Finn, parando em frente à casa.

— Sim. Rua D'Qar, casa oito – Rey respondeu. Pensando juntos, ela e Finn riram ao perceber o número da casa e o nome do filhote. Seria daí que vinha o nome do gato? Se sim, isso tornava o antenome ainda mais bizarro.

— Como você acha que ele é? – perguntou o rapaz.

— Ele quem?

— O Poe Dameron.

— Bem... Não sei. Nem cheguei a pensar sobre isso – ela respondeu.

— Ele deve ser um velho gordo e careca, viúvo e solitário. Eight deve ter outros sete irmãos.

— Finn, Finn... - ela sorria.

Havia movimento na casa vindo da garagem, que tinha o portão aberto. Ela caminhou até lá, com o amigo atrás dela.

Dois homens estavam ao lado de um carro com o capô aberto, um deles, de costas, olhava para o motor do veículo, estando vestindo em calças jeans, regata branca suja de graxa e coturnos. O outro era mais forte e mais alto, tinha barba e vestia-se de modo semelhante, mas no lugar da regata, tinha uma camiseta preta com jaqueta da mesma cor por cima. Eles conversavam e não perceberam Finn e Rey ali.

— Snap, você deixou isso como a sua cara – disse o primeiro, em tom de reclamação.

— Como a minha cara? – o segundo perguntou um tanto confuso.

— É, mal feito – respondeu.

— Mas você...

— Com licença? – interpelou Rey.

Os dois homens olharam para ela e para Finn, o de regata branca virou-se completamente, revelando o seu rosto. Cabelos negros e encaracolados, sobrancelhas expressas, olhos castanhos, grandes e expressivos, com cílios compridos, e uma barba por fazer. Um homem muito bonito, na faixa etária dos trinta anos. Olhou para moça e depois para o rapaz negro que estava com ela, mas depois sua atenção foi direcionada para o gatinho no colo da garota, que fez seus olhos se arregalarem e os lábios se entreabrirem.

— Eight! – ele exclamou. O gato saltou do colo de Rey para o chão e correu até o homem, que se agachou para pegá-lo – Meu amiguinho! Onde você estava? – Abraçou-o e fez carinho em sua cabeça, em resposta, Eight lambeu sua mão.

— Você é Poe Dameron? – Finn que perguntou, dando-se conta que o homem era o dono do filhote.

— Sim, sou eu mesmo – confirmou, levantando-se com o animal no colo.

Finn surpreendeu-se bem mais que Rey ao ver que sua pré-descrição do homem não condizia nenhum pouco com a realidade. Ao invés de acharem um homem velho, gordo e careca, estavam diante de alguém jovem, belo e atraente.

— Ele sumiu ontem, onde o encontraram?

— Ele apareceu na minha casa ontem à noite – Rey respondeu. – Quase foi morto pelo meu vizinho depois de comer os peixes dele.

— Sempre aprontando – disse para o gato e em seguida colocou-o no chão, que caminhou apressado até um sofá velho no lado direito; subiu, espreguiçou-se e tirou outra soneca. Poe tirou os olhos do felino e sorriu para os dois jovens. Estendeu a mão primeiramente para Rey. – Obrigada por trazerem-no de volta. – Ela apertou sua mão e mexeu a cabeça num aceno. Depois ele apertou a mão de Finn. – Como se chamam?

— Eu sou Finn. Minha amiga se chama Rey.

— Amigos? Não são namorados?

— Não – responderam os dois juntos.

Dameron sorriu e olhou para Snap.

— Aquele é meu amigo, Snap Wexley. Diga oi para eles Snap.

— Oi – disse Snap e acenou.

— Tentei ligar para você ontem, e hoje também, mas as chamadas sempre caíam na caixa postal – Rey contou.

— Na verdade, eu nem sei onde está o meu celular. – Sorriu, sem graça agora. – Mas lamento que meu pet tenha... Atrapalhado você... De qualquer forma.

— Na verdade, ele destruiu o meu ursinho de pelúcia, quebrou dois abajures, um porta-retratos e arranhou o meu sofá e almofadas.

Poe fez careta, era disso mesmo que ele estava falando. O gato era bagunceiro, mesmo que não entendesse. Ainda precisava procurar uma forma de treiná-lo a não fazer essas coisas, mas nunca tinha tempo.

— Eu posso pagar.

Ela pensou rapidamente e concluiu que isso não era relevante. O gatinho não passava de um filhote e ela não era tão apegada a bens materiais – mesmo que o ursinho tivesse sido presente.

— Não precisa, não é necessário.

— Certo...

Fitaram-se os quatro em silêncio. Ninguém sabia o que dizer, mas Rey e Finn entendiam que sua missão de devolver o gato perdido ao seu dono estava cumprida. Poe olhava ora para um, ora para o outro, com um sorriso curto e lateral enfeitando o rosto.

— Então... A gente... – Rey começou a dizer.

— Onde vocês moram? – indagou Poe, interrompendo-a.

— Eu morro a quatro quadras daqui – Rey respondeu-lhe.

— Moro mais longe um pouco – Finn falou. – A umas dez quadras.

— Ah, sim... Sabe, me mudei tem uma semana, e não conheço o bairro... – Atrás dele, Snap revirou os olhos e fechou o capô do carro, buscando o seu capacete no mesmo sofá onde Eight tosquenejava. – Estava pensando se não poderiam me apresentá-lo... Qualquer dia.

— Oh... – Finn olhou para Rey. – Pode ser. – Voltou a encarar Poe. – Qualquer dia... Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, Poe. – Estendeu a mão e o outro apertou.

— O prazer é todo meu, Finn. – Atentou para a outra jovem e sorriu. – Digo o mesmo para você, Rey. Espero vê-la ainda muitas vezes.

Ela ofereceu-lhe um sorriso nervoso. Ao que pareceu, o homem havia acabado de flertar com ela. Ou seria somente sua imaginação, já que ele sorria, olhava e falava de forma igual com o seu amigo.

— Finn, vamos indo ou chegaremos atrasados. – Ela o puxou para deixarem a garagem, mas Poe voltou a falar com eles.

— São estudantes? – perguntou, reparando na mochila dela e bolsa dele.

— Sim – respondeu o rapaz. – E estamos bastante atrasados agora, por isso desculpe-nos por sairmos assim correndo.

— Não, não tem problema, eu entendo. – Olhou para o carro rapidamente. – Sei que é estranho sendo que acabamos de nos conhecer, mas eu posso lhes dar uma carona. – Abriu um amplo sorriso para os dois.

— Não precisa...

— Por favor, eu insisto. Vocês trouxeram o meu gato. E o Snap já está indo embora mesmo.

Wexley deu dois tapinhas nas costas de Poe, despediu-se dele e cumprimentou educadamente os jovens estudantes. Depois seguiu para a _Harley_ _Davidson_ estacionada na frente da garagem.

— Ele só vai sequestrá-los e assassiná-los rapidinho, depois volta – disse Snap, botando o capacete na cabeça e subindo na moto.

— Ele está brincando – Poe explicou, mesmo que não fosse necessário. Snap gargalhou. Rey e Finn também riram, baixinho, mas foi percebido por Poe.

Com um ronco, a _Harley Davidson_ foi ligada e ele saiu, até dobrar a esquina e sumir do campo de visão dos três.

— Olha, agradecemos muito, mas não precisa se incomodar. Vamos de ônibus – Rey falou, agarrando discretamente a blusa de Finn e puxando-o para fora. Não estava com medo do estranho nem nada do tipo, só não queria aceitar a carona, basicamente, porque ele era um estranho.

— Não é incômodo nenhum. Por essa hora imagino que devam estar bem atrasados.

— Na verdade sim – Finn comentou e olhou para Rey, em busca de que ela aceitasse a carona de Poe. Ele parecia amigável e não era uma má ideia. Se fossem de ônibus, dali até a Universidade Federal de Coruscant, perderiam as duas primeiras aulas. Ela confirmou com um trejeito. – Aceitamos a carona, Poe.

— Então, podem entrar. – Indicou o carro.

O carro de Poe era um _Toyota Camry XSE_, modificado, na cor preta, com linhas adesivas nas laterais em laranja. Ele foi ao sofá e pegou Eight no colo, deitou-o no banco traseiro, ao lado de Rey, que tinha se sentado lá. Finn ocupava o banco do carona. Os mais jovens observavam tudo no interior do veículo. As cores predominantes eram cinza, branco e preto. Os bancos acolchoados, o painel de instrumentos digital, e ao lado do câmbio de marcha havia dois espaços que parecia ser destinado para guardar latas de refrigerante/cerveja ou copos, mas que no momento estava preenchido com docinhos e balas sortidas. Apesar de haver algumas embalagens e terra no assoalho também – bastante recente – o carro era de todo impecável, revelando o cuidado do proprietário com o mesmo.

— Aceitam? – ele perguntou, ao entrar no carro e apontar para as balinhas.

— Não, obrigada. – Rey disse.

— Isso é alcaçuz? – Finn perguntou, pegando as balas.

— Você tem um belo carro – elogiou Rey.

— Obrigado, Rey. – Ele piscou o olho pelo retrovisor. Rey acabou corando e abaixando a cabeça, mas de vergonha, por não saber como reagir. – Ok, vocês estão realmente atrasados. Coloquem os cintos, por favor. – Girou a chave na ignição e eles obedeceram ao comando. Com um pequeno controle, acionou o fechamento automático da garagem. Poe mexeu no câmbio de marcha e o carro começou a se locomover – bastante rápido, por sinal. – Não se importam se eu correr, não é? – trocou de marcha e acelerou novamente.

Mesmo com o cinto, Rey e Finn procuraram se segurar; ela agarrou Eight e o protegeu. O gato, desperto agora, saltou do colo dela e sentou-se no centro dos bancos da frente, parecia animado.

— Senti sua falta ontem, bichano – ele disse para o gato, mas sem tirar os olhos do caminho.

— Ei, por que o nome do seu gato é Eight? – Finn perguntou.

— Longa e complexa história...

— Ele por acaso teria outros sete irmãos mais velhos?

— Na verdade, oito também é meu número da sorte. E resumindo aqui para vocês, na noite em que o encontrei abandonado na rua, houve uma repetição incomum de oitos.

— Sério?

— Muito sério, amigo. Dia oito, oitavo mês, oito horas, oitavo degrau, camisa oito, oito minutos, oito pessoas...

— Isso não deixa de ser bizarro. – Finn riu, fitando o bichano.

O carro continuava a ir rápido, e já estavam surpreendentemente na metade do caminho. Ele desviava dos carros e obstáculos com destreza. Desrespeitou dois semáforos.

— Você não precisa correr assim, Poe. – alertou Rey.

— Não se preocupe, vamos chegar bem na hora – ele respondeu. – O que estudam?

— Contabilidade.

— Interessante... Cheguei a entrar na faculdade, mas acabei desistindo no segundo semestre de Direito.

— E o que você faz agora? – Finn que perguntou.

Ele sorriu largo e dobrando uma esquina, mexeu novamente no câmbio de marcha, dessa vez aproveitou para fazer carinho no seu gatinho. Tirou os olhos da direção e, respondendo, encarou Finn:

— Eu sou piloto.

Olhou para Rey e piscou o olho novamente. Dessa vez ela não corou, apenas olhava para ele levemente chocada.

— Piloto?! De corrida?

— É... – Fez que sim, mas se pareceu mais com "mais ou menos".

Ela sorriu em seguida. Adorava corridas. Quando criança admirava Wedge Antilles, mesmo que ele tivesse morrido muito tempo antes, e brincava que seria piloto quando crescesse. Mas o tempo passou e muita coisa mudou. Apaixonou-se pelos números e escolheu Contabilidade, algo inclusive mais valorizado no atual mercado capitalista.

Mais uma rua e chegariam ao campus, foi aí que Poe começou a reduzir a velocidade. Estacionou em frente à entrada do campus e observou a entrada.

— Deixo vocês aqui.

— Aqui está ótimo – Rey diz. – Muito obrigada!

— Valeu, Poe – disse Finn.

— Gostei bastante de conhecer vocês – falou. – E já sabem onde eu moro, então...

— Claro! – disse Finn.

— Tenho a impressão de que ainda nos veremos novamente – foi Rey que disse, naturalmente. O homem sorriu novamente para ela, daquele jeito galante que ela já havia captado, o que a fez se arrepender do que disse ou no mínimo ter não reformulado a frase para algo mais genérico, como "também gostei de conhecê-lo, nos vemos por aí". Não queria que ele entendesse mal, ou pensasse que estivesse correspondendo aos seus flertes. _Mas ele estava mesmo flertando? _Não sabia dizer.

— Também tenho – respondeu Poe. E para Finn disse: – Nos vemos por aí. Repetindo, já sabem onde moro – falou a última parte para os dois.

— Obrigado mais uma vez. – Finn abriu a porta ao seu lado. – Vamos, Rey, temos que correr agora. Solo já deve estar na sala e não vai ficar nada feliz com o nosso atraso.

E saiu. Rey imitou-o, dizendo "tchau" no fim. Os dois saíram correndo e Poe não quis chamá-los novamente e atrasá-los ainda mais.

Mas a menção do nome 'Solo' chamou a sua atenção porque ele só conhecia dois Solo's no mundo. Um estava sumido há mais de quinze anos, provavelmente morto ou bastante longe para se ter qualquer tipo de contato, à vista disso, era descartável a opção. O outro, era o filho da sua madrinha. Ben Solo.

Sabia que Ben era professor, e foi curioso perceber que naquela manhã conhecera dois de seus alunos.

Sorriu consigo mesmo e lançou um último olhar para o campus. Rey e Finn já haviam saído de seu campo de visão. Voltou a cabeça para Eight e disse:

— Gostei deles, e você? – Poe esticou a mão e acariciou a cabeça do filhote, que miava e ronronava. – Ela é bonita, você não acha? – o gato o mirou, tombando a cabecinha para o lado. Poe riu, parecia que fazia uma pergunta. – Não, não...

Ficava extremamente insatisfeito quando as coisas não ocorriam da forma como planejava. Estava acostumado a conseguir tudo que queria e quando isso não acontecia ficava profundamente irritado, como naquela manhã. O motivo era o diretor, que recusara a o projeto para as turmas de Contabilidade.

Acabaram discutindo, porque Hux não queria disponibilizar a verba necessária para a realização do projeto de Ben. O professor se irritou, e ameaçou falar com o reitor da universidade, mas Hux contra rebateu afirmando que achava muito difícil que Snoke aceitasse. Estavam falando de uma viagem até Kamino para um seminário nacional sobre Contabilidade. O próprio Solo iria comparecer, e via naquilo uma oportunidade para seus alunos, tanto de aprendizado, como de adquirir estágios, ficarem situados do que acontecia nessa área e aumentarem grandemente a oportunidade de conseguirem um emprego.

Todavia, os argumentos de Hux eram de que a universidade não tinha orçamento para levar mais de cento e cinquenta alunos numa viagem de três dias à Kamino, bancando a passage hospedagem. Era um dinheiro que eles não tinham. Ben ignorou, iria insistir.

Snoke fora seu mestre na faculdade, era, de certo modo, próximo dele. Falaria com ele e pediria o investimento. Era uma oportunidade inédita e não queria que os alunos perdessem.

Hux deixou claro que iria se opor, Ben saiu dali quase que cuspindo fumaça. Um mal humor que, inevitavelmente, seria estendido aos próprios alunos dos quais queria beneficiar. Mas não tinha jeito. Se estava com mau humor, todo mundo ao seu redor era atingido com isso.

A primeira aula do dia era na turma A, a turma de Rey. Estava ainda tão enraivecido, que nem prestou atenção nos estudantes, e não notou que nem ela nem Finn estavam presentes. Entrou no modo automático e falava metodicamente com a turma – que não demorou a perceber que o professor não estava em um dia bom.

Ben só desejava que aquela aula acabasse o mais rápido possível. E o dia todo também. Assim como a maioria das pessoas, ele também odiava a segunda-feira.

Pediu a Lana que resolvesse uma atividade na lousa e ficou ao seu lado. A moça respondia um tanto nervosa, mas concentrada; do jeito que o humor do professor não estava dos mais animados, poderia até receber uma bronca desnecessária se errasse. Mas Ben estava com a cabeça agora em outro lugar, pensando numa forma de convencer o reitor a financiar a viagem para o seminário. Snoke era muito rico, poderia fazer isso.

No mesmo instante, captou pelo canto do olho movimento na porta. Rey Keeran e Finn Collins entravam de fininho, com dez minutos de atraso. Sua cólera se acentuou. Não apenas por causa do atraso – coisa que ele não tolerava e que muitas vezes proibira os alunos de entrarem por chegarem para a aula após noitadas – mas porque além de Rey e Finn terem chegado atrasados, chegaram juntos. Estava tanto desapontado com ela como também com ciúmes.

— Mas o que significa isso? – ele perguntou, encarando os dois. Lana parou o que fazia para ver com quem Ben Solo falava.

— Desculpe-nos – Rey disse baixinho e ela e Finn sentaram-se, um ao lado do outro.

— Isso são horas de chegarem?

— Só atrasamos dez minutos – Finn falou, só para Ben se zangar mais ainda.

— Não importa! – elevou o tom de voz.

— Professor, desculpe-nos, por favor. Temos boas razões para chegarmos assim, atrasados. – Rey tentou intervir, lançando um olhar carregado de significados para ele. Mas já imaginava que Ben estava com ciúmes dos dois, o que a fez sentir-se decepcionada com ele. Não era a primeira e com certeza não seria a última vez que Ben e ela brigavam por causa de ciúmes. Isso a irritava demasiadamente, não havia razões para isso. Ela e Finn eram apenas amigos, quantas vezes precisaria repetir?!

Aquilo geraria outra discussão, já imaginava. O relacionamento deles nem sempre era arco-íris e borboletas.

— Eu poderia expulsá-los da minha aula, sabem muito bem disso – Ben continuou. Falava com os dois, mas olhava fixamente para Rey, como se os olhos dos dois estivessem tendo outra conversa, diferente da qual as bocas estavam tendo. – Mas dessa vez, vou perdoar apenas por conta do teste que vou aplicar.

— Ah, não!... – O coro foi geral pela turma. Os alunos começaram a reclamar. Como odiavam quando ele aplicava testes sem avisar.

— Silêncio! – gritou.

Eles calaram-se. Finn encarava Ben com raiva, mas Rey mantinha o olhar de decepção. Ele ordenou a Lana que fosse se sentar e mandou que a turma guardasse todos os pertences para que a prova fosse aplicada.

Mas outro murmurinho se instalou pela turma. Agora, pequenos grupos cochichavam, e o assunto era Rey.

Finn olhou em volta. Depois disso, cutucou Rey ao seu lado.

— Não vejo Miranda.

Ela olhou em volta também, como ele, não viu Miranda, mas achou olhares sobre ela. Sentiu-se constrangida, e por conseguinte, desviou seu olhar dos outros alunos.

— Parece que não veio – ele continuou.

Ela pensou um pouco. Todos sabiam o quanto Miranda Davies era vaidosa, e orgulhosa. Então Rey concluiu que ela deixou de vir a aula por causa do nariz quebrado, que estava com vergonha. Fez saber isso a Finn.

Ainda não havia chegado aos ouvidos de Ben aquela história. Ele não participava do círculo de fofocas dos alunos e tampouco sabia o que realmente aconteceu com Rey e Miranda no sábado. Percebeu a falta de Miranda na aula, mas não se importou. E ao notar os cochichos na turma, mandou outra vez que se calassem, com o teste sendo aplicado, exigia silêncio total.


	11. X - Confiança cabe dos dois lados

Unhas e pontas de canetas eram roídas, pés batiam contra o chão, dedos batucavam o topo da mesa e gotas de suor brotavam de testas, nucas, axilas e palmas das mãos. A turma se mantinha focada na prova. Os alunos nervosos – a maioria completamente perdida e alguns se lastimavam internamente por não terem ficado em casa naquela manhã. Mas como adivinhar que o professor mal-humorado iria aplicar um teste surpresa? Se soubessem, teriam estudado, ao invés de saírem para beber com os amigos ou assistindo séries até alta madrugada.

A sala era majoritariamente composta por jovens entre os dezenove e vinte e seis anos, mas havia duas mulheres e um homem mais velhos, com até quarenta e dois anos. O homem era casado, o mais velho da turma, pai de dois filhos pequenos; uma das mulheres era mãe solteira e entrara na universidade em busca de melhorar a vida tanto para ela como para a filha de sete anos; a terceira tinha vinte e nove anos de idade, divorciada e sem filhos. Pessoas que buscavam recompensar o prejuízo de não terem estudado quando eram mais jovens ou que por alguma razão, não puderam fazer isso antes. Gente que muito cedo precisou assumir responsabilidades que os impediram de fazer um curso superior e conseguirem um diploma, e por conseguinte uma vida melhor.

Não era incomum isso atualmente. Inclusive, era algo que motivada outras pessoas e mostrava que nunca era tarde demais para realizar sonhos. Na turma D, tinha uma senhora de cinquenta anos e que muito se orgulhava de dizer que era universitária. Na turma E, dez alunos com mais de vinte e oito anos.

Essa gente não tinha tempo ou não tinha mais ânimo para estar em festas ou noitadas, como os mais jovens; gente que trabalhava muito que lhes apetecia dormir cedo, e que, mesmo com a surpresa do teste anunciado pelo professor, não estava tendo muitos problemas em respondê-lo. A maioria das questões tratava de coisas que foram vistas nas últimas semanas, então a memória trazia à tona, e o que não sabiam ponderavam e escolhiam uma alternativa que parecesse a mais acertada, ou simplesmente chutavam.

Mas o teste não era somente de múltipla escolha. Ben Solo não era bobo para fazer isso e ser "bonzinho" com os alunos que eram preguiçosos, dando-lhes a plena facilidade de chutar qualquer uma entre as quatro opções dispostas entre as letras "A" e "D". Não. Além de questões objetivas, também haviam questões subjetivas. Precisariam escrever as respostas de oito das vinte questões que compunham o exame.

O jovem Finn estava até que muito feliz por sua amiga Rey ter adivinhado o teste surpresa. O que ela disse fazia muito sentido sobre Ben Solo dar pistas de que aplicaria um teste. Em três anos e meio ele nunca notou que sempre mandava ler capítulos do material didático antes de aplicar um exame.

E isso era uma futilidade que todos poderiam ter percebido, mas apenas Rey e os alunos mais velhos notaram porque eram os únicos que realmente estudavam quando não era obrigatório estudar, isto é, antes de provas e simulados.

Ele passou boa parte da noite de domingo enfurnado no quarto, estudando e assistindo a videoaulas no _YouTube_. De seu ponto de vista, estava se saindo bem no teste. Poderia não tirar a maior nota, mas estava se esforçando e angariaria um resultado satisfatório.

Todavia, com Rey não estava sendo da mesma forma, muito pelo contrário. Não que não fosse inteligente ou que não soubesse como responder ao exame. Ela sabia sim, mas estava com a cabeça perturbada com mil pensamentos. Lia o enunciado da questão, mas não absorvia o que a mesma estava pedindo.

E a culpa disso era totalmente dele!

Ben Solo passeava pela turma, observando os alunos, analisando o perfil de cada um e já sabendo quem tinha estudado, quem não tinha, quem estava se saindo bem, e quem estava desesperado. E todas as vezes que passava próximo de Rey, ela levantava os olhos da prova e olhava para ele. Não captava a mensagem exata por trás dos olhares dela, mas os percebia em sua essência. E foi o suficiente para saber que ela estava brava com ele. Brava e decepcionada.

Ele passou a mão nos cabelos, inquieto, e foi sentar-se; de sua mesa poderia ainda observar a turma e melhor ainda Rey.

No passado, antes de se envolverem, ele se utilizava dos momentos em que avaliações eram aplicadas para fitá-la com mais de liberdade, porque os alunos estavam com as cabeças baixas e concentrados nas questões, então não percebiam a intensidade do olhar do mestre sobre uma única estudante.

Ela estava ali, chateada com ele, confusa e com dificuldade de se concentrar, o que teria como resultado uma nota ruim. Ben pensava em como tinha sido um idiota. Descontou nela também sua raiva por Hux e outra vez se deixou levar pelos ciúmes.

Entretanto, problema maior era que ele não estava totalmente arrependido. Ainda queria, e iria, tirar satisfações com o atraso dela e o porquê de estar com Finn. O que estavam fazendo juntos para se atrasarem igualmente juntos?

Ele confiava em Rey, disso não tinha dúvidas. Mas não confiava no rapaz. Seu problema era com Finn e não teria dificuldade nenhuma de dizer isso a ele se um dia tivesse a oportunidade.

Rey levantou a cabeça e o achou olhando para ela, com aquela cara de quem sabe que está errado, mas morreria e não admitiria. Mas se ele achava que poderia levantar a voz para ela e desconfiar do seu amigo, estava enganado. Não sabia ele que sua atitude também a ofendia? Ofendia sim, e muito.

Encarou-lhe e mexeu os lábios. Silenciosamente dissera "precisamos conversar". Ele entendeu, assentiu levemente, fechando os olhos e tornando a abri-los. Depois disso, levantou a manga da camisa e olhou que horas indicavam o relógio no punho.

— Muito bem, vocês têm cinco minutos para terminarem.

Uma resposta negativa preencheu toda a sala de aula. Os alunos reclamaram e pediram mais tempo. Solo negou e ordenou que se apressassem.

Rey abaixou a cabeça para sua prova e em cinco minutos terminou-a. Não se importou se haviam ou não respostas incorretas. Não se importava com nada.

Cinco minutos se passaram como se fossem dois. Ben recolheu os exames e alguns instantes depois o alarme tocou, encerrando a primeira aula. Os alunos se sentiram aliviados, mas também preocupados com os resultados – nada de excelente saía da quando testes surpresas eram aplicados.

Parecia que se passara uma eternidade ali dentro. A dor de cabeça proveniente da ressaca que alguns sentiram acentuou-se. Mas também havia entre eles os alunos esperançosos e/ou tranquilos, crentes que não se saíram mal. Estes últimos representavam a minoria.

Um a um deixaram a sala, porém Rey ficou. Finn a chamou, mas ela disse:

— Eu tenho que conversar com o professor Solo, Finn. Depois encontro você. – Levantava e se dirigia até a mesa dele, falando alto o suficiente para tanto o amigo como que o professor a ouvissem.

Ben ajeitou os óculos no rosto e fingiu que não sabia do que se tratava.

Finn, por sua vez, assentiu para ela e deixou a sala, mas algo naquela situação o incomodou profundamente e ele não sabia ao certo o quê. Era estranho a forma rude como Rey falou; e o jeito incomum como ela encarava-o estava cheio de mensagens subliminares que ele não conseguiu traduzir. E ele não achava que a bronca do professor naquela manhã era razão suficiente para ela ir tirar satisfações com ele. Ou quem sabe fosse, mas apostava que não. Saiu sem questionar os porquês, a situação não era propícia, contudo, faria isso depois.

— Acompanhe-me até a minha sala, senhorita – Ben disse secamente.

Finn ainda ouviu isso do lado de fora da sala, e viu a amiga sair com professor atrás dela.

Caminhavam um perto do outro e em silêncio, ela à frente. Finn os viu até quando subiram a escada e dobraram para a direita.

[...]

Rey caminhou a passos firmes até o meio da sala, parando próxima a mesa de carvalho. Observou que atrás dela estava uma estante cheia de livros, a maioria acadêmicos, mas também alguns de literatura diversa. Na mesa, um _notebook_ e mais livros, cadernos e apostilhas, empilhados e organizados; também uma xícara de café parcialmente vazia sobre um pires. Atrás dela, Ben Solo fechou a porta. Mas não a trancou, imaginando que, se alguém aparecesse, não seria conveniente a porta estar trancada.

Passou por ela e deixou sua bolsa marrom sobre a mesa, pediu que ela se sentasse, porém, a jovem, não atendendo ao pedido, disse:

— Por que fez aquilo?

Silêncio. Irritante e ensurdecedor silêncio. Ele não se sentou. Permaneceu em pé, de cabeça baixa a encarar o piso e com os punhos cerrados. Ela tornou a questioná-lo.

— Por que você fez aquilo?... Ben, olhe para mim!

Ele olhou. E achou no olhar dela a revolta, a raiva e uma tristeza profunda também que fracassou em tentar disfarçar. O mês inteiro que passaram juntos evoluiu a capacidade que já tinham de um conseguir ler os olhos do outro.

Ele sabia do que se tratava, não iria desviar o assunto e nem tampouco bancar o infantil perguntando sobre o que ela estava falando.

— Eu não consigo evitar. Quando te vi com ele fiquei louco.

— Você está com ciúmes do meu amigo! – elevou o tom de voz, estava enraivecida. – Isso é muito imbecil da sua parte principalmente por não ser a primeira vez.

— Já disse que não consigo evitar! ...E isto está me corroendo.

— Como você pode não confiar em mim?!

— Eu confio em você, Rey! – rebateu. – Confio em você! Quem eu não confio é ele! Odeio a forma como ele se acha... – procurou uma palavra. – Íntimo de você... Admita que Finn sente algo por você.

— Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo – falou mais baixo, agora perplexa. – Finn é meu amigo. Meu irmão. E não me faça escolher entre você e ele porque isso eu não farei!

— Então você o escolheria? – Ben indagou. Deu alguns passos à frente e parou bem junto a ela. – Hum? – tornou a falar. – Responda!

— Eu nunca tive a intenção de escolher um ou outro. – Elevou o queixo, fitando-o profundamente e ditando cada palavra lentamente.

Ela nunca viu necessidade em fazer isto. Poderia ter os dois homens que amava, certo? A função que cada um tinha em sua vida era diferente, e ambos podiam existir conjuntamente. Um amigo e um amor. Portanto, não existiam razões lógicas para Ben estar com ciúmes. O ciúme em si é irracional. É primitivo como os desejos mais escuros da alma, como as janelas ocultas de cada um. É fruto da paixão.

A paixão compreende o ciúme; mas o amor, a confiança.

— Você acha mesmo que conhece, não é? – ela disse. – Eu vejo que não. E nem eu te reconheço mais...

— Rey...

— Quando eu morei na rua e passei dificuldades, não foi você que me ajudou. Antes de eu ter um teto, Finn já era meu amigo. Você nunca me deu um prato de comida ou me emprestou dinheiro para que eu comprasse roupas novas para uma entrevista de emprego. Quando eu entrei na sua vida, já era alguém que passou por muita coisa. E meu carinho por Finn não é preocupação para nossa relação. Então não ouse achar que irei abrir mão do meu irmão para continuar aquecendo sua cama!

Houve silêncio da parte dele. Não se atreveu a dizer nada, porque ainda estava digerindo tudo.

Cada palavra daquele discurso o atingiu como uma facada profunda, até a alma. Seu coração tornou-se pesado, assim como a consciência. Ainda assim, sentia raiva – de si mesmo, talvez? Apertou ainda mais os punhos das mãos, franziu o cenho, trincou os dentes e o olho direito tremeu. Não sabia ao certo quais sentimentos preenchiam seu coração; era algo entre orgulho e remoço, passando por furor e culpa. Parte de si dizia para jogar-se aos seus pés e implorar pelo perdão dela, e admitir que estava sendo o mais perfeito tolo, e prometer que faria diferente de agora em diante; porém, ele preferiu dar ouvidos ao seu confortável e infame orgulho.

Rey chorava agora. O seu rosto vermelho de cólera era banhado pelas lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos. Ela também mantinha a postura tesa e os punhos cerrados, como Ben, e sentia como se a qualquer momento fosse bater nele.

Então Ben finalmente respondeu:

— Anteontem você disse que eu era tudo que tinha. – Fez uma pausa. – Pelo visto você estava enganada. Ou mentiu, só não descobri ainda se foi para si mesma ou para mim.

Um estalo ecoou pelo recinto com o choque da mão de Rey contra a face esquerda e pálida de Ben. Um tapa que ele não esperava. A própria mão dela ardeu pela força aplicada. Ele a fitou de olhos arregalados, lábios entreabertos e lado esquerdo do rosto ardendo. Não imaginava que a garota fosse tão forte e muito menos capaz de fazer aquilo.

Ele não conseguia dizer nada. Não tinha o que dizer. Mas aquela mesma parte de si que antes o aconselhou a pedir desculpas, agora zombada dele, afirmando que o que recebeu foi merecido.

— Meus sentimentos por você são os mais sinceros, Ben! – Rey disse, fez uma pausa e soluçou. Ele endureceu a cerviz; seu rosto, antes assustado, agora estava tomado por ira. – Pense no que eu abri mão para ficar ao seu lado. Pense em todos os riscos que eu aceitei correr por causa desse relacionamento. Será que você não consegue enxergar que está partindo meu coração?

Ficou a pergunta no ar. Ela enxugou o rosto com as mãos trêmulas e deixou-o. Bateu a porta com força e Ben ficou sozinho com seu orgulho.

Em um acesso de raiva, derrubou tudo que estava sobre a mesa, jogou a cadeira contra a estante, derrubando todos os livros que nela havia. Chegou a grunhir quando arrebentou uma luminária na parede.

Fizera a Rey a promessa de sempre protegê-la e estar ao lado dela para apoiá-la, segurando a sua mão e de que nunca permitiria que ela se sentisse sozinha novamente. Ele deveria enxugar as suas lágrimas, não as causar. Havia prometido que jamais deixaria alguém machucá-la, só não imaginava que ele próprio acabaria fazendo isso.

A universidade era tão antiga quanto a ordem que a fundou. Era de um prestígio impressionante para uma instituição pública. Mas depois que a ordem original se mostrou corrupta e arrogante, um novo grupo assumiu o comando sobre a universidade de Coruscant. Por duas vezes quiseram privatizá-la, mas o sindicato formado por alunos e professores manifestava-se e por fim conseguia impedir isto de acontecer.

Manteve-se pública, entretanto, ganhou mais burocracia para se ingressar nela.

Os dois prédios que a compunham passavam por reformas periódicas, mas ainda mantinham a arquitetura original, conseguindo unir a tecnologia e conforto da modernidade, com a graça e elegância do passado.

E o atual reitor realizou significativas mudanças e reformas no último ano.

Além de mais opções de cursos e novas disciplinas adicionadas à grade, uma grande passarela agora integrava os dois prédios principais, tornando-os mais acessíveis.

Rey atravessou a passarela rapidamente, passando de um prédio para o outro. Desceu correndo o primeiro lance de escadas que encontrou. Os degraus de madeira davam acesso a outras duas escadas; acessou a da direita. Estava longe o suficiente da ala do seu curso e era isso que ela realmente queria. Ao achar o primeiro elevador, entrou nele.

Estava de cabeça baixa, segurando a mochila num único ombro e um livro contra o peito, apertou os botões para chegar ao térreo e chorava baixinho, e não notou que estava acompanhada.

— Rey?

Levantou a cabeça e olhou para o seu lado direito, onde encontrou a Luke Skywalker. O professor a encarava com uma expressão de questionamento, pois notou que a moça estava cabisbaixa e chorando. Ela limpou o rosto para livrá-lo das lágrimas, mas o que chamou sua atenção foi não o ver vestido com seus costumeiros ternos, casacos e roupas de alfaiataria. Agora Luke usava uns jeans escuros, com camisa social azul por baixo de um suéter bege. Bonito, mas irreverente ao mesmo tempo. Uma de suas mãos segurava uma caixa de bombons de chocolate aberta e por baixo do outro braço segurava uma pasta.

— Mestre Skywalker? Não vi o senhor aí.

— Estava chorando?

— Não... Entrou um cisco no meu olho, foi isso.

— Ah, foi isso? – perguntou com visível incredulidade.

— Sim... – Ambos sabiam que era mentira, mas ela não ia negar e nem ele insistir.

Luke pegou outro bombom da caixa e colocou na boca. Soltou um murmúrio de satisfação ao fazer isso. Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Rey e ela já não chorava mais, mas seus olhos ainda eram tristes.

— Você aceita um? – ele perguntou, oferecendo a caixa de bombons.

— Não, obrigada.

— Eu que agradeço. – E comeu outro bombom. – Sabe há quanto tempo eu não como chocolate? – ela abanou a cabeça. Luke bufou. Era claro que ela não sabia. – Anos! – respondeu ele.

— Acredito – ela disse. – Parece muito feliz e satisfeito agora.

— Sim, sim.

Ela virou o rosto e fitou a porta metálica. Luke observou que estava deprimida com alguma coisa, e como tentou esconder que estava chorando com a desculpa mais esfarrapada que existia; o seu olhar foi bastante claro para ele. Já vira aquele tipo de olhar antes, pelo que disse, assim que o elevador chegou ao térreo:

— Rey? – ela virou o rosto para vê-lo. – Não deixe seu coração ser partido. Você é muito jovem e tem uma vida e carreira pela frente. Não vale a pena.

E com isso saiu do elevador. Ela ficou sem palavras para respondê-lo, e não conseguiu sair do lugar, mas quando as portas metálicas do elevador começaram a fechar-se, ela correu para fora, esgueirando-se e passando por um triz.

Seguiu Luke com o olhar e notou quando uma folha de papel caiu de dentro da pasta que desleixadamente carregava embaixo do braço. Concentrado em seus bombons, não cuidava da pasta. Então ela foi até onde o papel tinha caído e apanhou-o do chão.

Ia segui-lo, mas alguém que não a viu agachada esbarrou nela e caiu, derrubando Rey também.

— Puta merda! – exclamou a pessoa em questão.

Rey levantou-se pedindo desculpas. A garota que teve a infelicidade de esbarrar nela rumorejou em lamúria ao ver todos os seus desenhos espalhados pelo chão e os estudantes que passavam por ali pisando neles.

— Oh não, droga!

— Por favor, me desculpe! – Rey falou novamente. – Mil perdões, isso deve ser muito importante.

— E é! – ela exclamou, bastante irritada.

— Perdoe-me.

A garota de cabelos lisos e negros respirou fundo, ajeitou os óculos tortos sobre os olhos puxados e balançou a cabeça.

— Não tem problema. A culpa foi minha, não vi você.

— Eu realmente sinto muito. – Rey ajudou-a a recolher as folhas de papel e ambas se levantaram do chão. Entregou-lhe todos os desenhos que recolheu, mas antes não resistiu à curiosidade de vê-los. Na maioria deles estava retratadas coisas do cotidiano das pessoas, como um casal tomando café juntos, uma menina andando de bicicleta no parque com sua mãe a observando enquanto lia jornal, uma moça ajudando uma idosa a atravessar a rua, um senhor tomando café numa cafeteria, uma menina lendo embaixo de uma árvore, e um grupo de amigos conversando animadamente numa praça. Os traços eram delicados e, mesmo sendo desenhos, pareciam fotos de tão realistas, mas era notável que fossem desenhos por causa da escala de cores que ela usava para retratá-los. – São tão lindos. Você que fez?

— Muito obrigada. Sim, são meus – disse a moça. – Desculpe por tropeçar em você.

— Desculpe por ficar no meio do caminho.

Sorriram uma para a outra. O sinal tocou e a garota de óculos estava agora bastante apressada. Ia se virar para ir embora, mas disse:

— Eu não sei o seu nome.

— É Rey – respondeu ela.

— Eu sou Rose. – Sorriu outra vez e sempre que fazia isso, seus olhos ficavam ainda mais pequeninos. – Tenho que ir.

— Eu também.

— Então tchau. – E saiu quase que correndo.

Rey também virou as costas e tomou outro caminho para retornar ao prédio onde ficava a sua turma, um mais longo. Queria pensar e esfriar a cabeça. Por fim decidiu não assistir à segunda aula. Rumou para o pátio central e sentou-se no primeiro banco que encontrou.

Não estava mais com _tanta_ raiva de Ben, mas continuava bastante decepcionada com ele. De repente o final de semana pareceu tão distante... Como se tivesse acontecido há séculos. Agora tudo era como um sonho ruim, do qual ela queria despertar e correr de volta para os braços dele. Correr de volta para o amor dele. Mas essa era a realidade, e não há como fugir dela, mesmo que tentasse.

Rey segurava ainda a folha de papel de Skywalker, dobrada ao meio, até que sua consciência gritou em sua cabeça que ela era uma hipócrita.

Como poderia cobrar confiança de seu namorado se não estava fazendo o mesmo?

Não contou a Ben o que realmente aconteceu com ela, e ainda mentiu para enrolá-lo. Preferiu esconder que na verdade fora demitida e humilhada por seu ex-chefe porque brigou com a colega de turma. E reconhecer isso a fez sentir vergonha.

E se ele soubesse por outra pessoa? Se isso acontecesse, ele iria ficar profundamente irritado e magoado, sentindo-se traído.

"Rey, você precisa contar a verdade!" – disse ela a si mesma.

Mas se ele teve coragem de jogar algo na cara dela, como fez mais cedo, imagine então ao saber tardiamente da verdade? Novamente ele iria fazer isso, isso ela tinha certeza.

Como nos desenhos animados, em que um anjo e um demônio surgem sobre os ombros de uma personagem, Rey sentiu-se dividida entre contar ou não a verdade. Ainda mais depois da briga que tiveram. Jogar as cartas na mesa talvez piorasse tudo. Era mais prudente contar a verdade quando estivessem reconciliados.

Sim... Isso parecia ser uma boa ideia. Contaria a verdade depois da reconciliação. É o mais acertado.

E o outra vez o diabinho sussurrou em seu ouvido, dizendo que isso acarretaria numa outra briga, mesmo depois que a de hoje fosse superada.

Mas, então, que escolha ela tinha? Ela deve ser honesta com Ben, contar a verdade. Porque quanto mais ela tardar, mais difícil e doloroso será.

Finalmente atentou para o papel em sua mão. Iria devolver ao professor, mas antes não resistiu ao interesse de ver do que se tratava. Era um fax, enviado ao professor por uma mulher chamada Leia, em que afirmava que se ele não arrumasse uma assistente o quanto antes, ela arranjaria uma para ele, contra sua vontade mesmo.

De repente, uma ideia surgiu em sua mente, juntamente com um fio de esperança.


	12. XI - Desabafos e disputas

O papel permanecia entre seus dedos, mas agora não olhava mais para ele. O olhar mantinha-se perdido em qualquer ponto além daquela estranha árvore frondosa e sem folhas no centro do campus. O curioso formato do seu tronco que lembrava um tridente era a única coisa que Rey usava para distrair-se. Alguns estudantes brincavam chamando-a de "árvore do conhecimento do bem e do mal"; sabia-se, porém, que ela não era única, como a que estava no jardim do Éden, mas sim uma espécie rara que a jovem sentada num banco sob o sol nunca se interessou em procurar saber o nome. Gostava mais do apelido dado pelos estudantes. Era mítico.

Agora estaria acontecendo a aula do professor Skywalker, mas Rey não sentia a menor vontade de se levantar. Não sabia se por preguiça, se por desanimo ou porque uma força maior a mantinha naquele assento. Ademais, não queria de forma alguma encarar novamente cada aluno daquela turma que falava dela pelas costas e não pretendia chamar atenção outra vez chegando atrasada, depois que todos já estavam presentes. Skywalker era rígido também. Repreendia na maioria das vezes com um olhar e depois obrigava o dito aluno a dirigir-se à lousa e responder uma questão difícil na frente de todos, como uma forma de castigo. Mas nunca fez ou faria uma cena como aquela que Ben protagonizou naquela manhã.

Suspirou pesadamente. As cenas da briga repetiam-se em sua mente como num _loop_ infinito. Ela não gostaria que aquilo tivesse acontecido e se pudesse voltaria no tempo. Mas isso era impossível. Talvez, se pudesse conversar com alguém, essa pessoa provavelmente diria que desentendimentos faziam parte do pacote de um relacionamento. Um efeito colateral que precisava existir e que o amor não é uma utopia onde tudo são beijos e flores. E ela concordaria.

Entrou naquela relação tão complexa conhecendo todos os prós, contras, riscos e tudo mais que estava em jogo. Quando se entregou a Ben e este a ela, sabia perfeitamente que situações adversas e difíceis poderiam surgir.

Pois bem, aquela briga era uma dessas situações difíceis e adversas.

Poderia ser classificado até como normal, na melhor das hipóteses e se se forçasse a olhar pelo lado positivo. Mas por que não conseguia fazer isso? Não tinha resposta. Pelo menos não agora.

Rey então viu Becca do outro lado do campus, felizmente a garota não a viu. E mesmo que se tivesse visto, não queria falar com ela.

Não queria falar com ninguém.

Tinha fugido e estava escondida a céu aberto, sob o sol de Coruscant, observando os passarinhos pousarem nos galhos daquela árvore.

Era um momento para respirar e esfriar a cabeça. Tinha ciência de que quando se está de cabeça quente, não se deve tomar decisão alguma ou se deixar levar pela raiva. Ben foi um estúpido e teriam de conversar seriamente, mas por ora eles necessitavam dar-se um tempo. O tempo essencial para reorganizarem as ideias, sepultarem a raiva e tornarem-se compreensivos.

Ela o amava. Isso era tão certo como o ar que ela respirava, como o sol que se levanta na aurora e se põe no crepúsculo, tão definido como o amanhã que virá. E ele também a amava, mesmo com todos os seus defeitos e mau gênio. Portanto, não seria uma discussão tola que poria tudo a perder. Haveria outras brigas, com razões diferentes e igualmente tolas. Fazia parte.

Rememorou cada palavra que dissera a ele sobre o passado entre ela e Finn. Esperava que aquelas informações lhe dessem a clarividência necessária para engolir o orgulho e pedisse desculpas após compreender o erro que cometeu.

E ele não fez isso.

Rey achava que ele pediria desculpas, mas só serviu para descobrir que não o conhecia totalmente.

A antítese consistia em que mesmo que fossem tão íntimos, não se conheciam. Liam os olhos um do outro, mas não precisam suas ações e pensamentos.

Ela nunca sentiu tanta vontade de desabafar na vida. Ter alguém que confiasse para dizer o que estava sentindo e com isso ficasse mais leve e mais tranquila.

De modo geral, quando contamos para alguém os nossos problemas e medos, nos sentimos melhores. E a razão para isso é que necessitamos pôr para fora aquilo que nos aflige e sufoca. Do contrário, continuaremos a acumular coisas ruins; então chegará o ponto em que ficaremos tão cheios, que a qualquer momento entraremos em colapso.

O ser humano é como uma bexiga: se a encher demais, ela estoura. Ou como uma panela de pressão, em que a pressão interna é tão forte que se a válvula com pino estiver entupida, ela explode, e com grande violência.

Mas o que poderia fazer? Não tinha quem lhe fosse um confidente. Nem mesmo Finn ou Jennifer poderiam sê-lo, porque aquele era um fardo que ela tinha que carregar sozinha. O preço a carregar pelo segredo. E depois daquela discussão, ela não podia deixar de se perguntar se realmente valia a pena.

Não Rey! Foi só uma briga boba. Logo irão se acertar. Não haja como uma adolescente! Ele é o seu grande amor, correto? Não semeie dúvidas em seu coração por causa de uma discussão tão tola. Vai passar, _vai passar._

Seus olhos arderam, Rey abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar novamente.

O choro era isso: a "válvula com pino" da sua panela de pressão, isto é, as lágrimas eram a única válvula de escape que possuía. Só desta maneira podia botar para fora, mesmo que não de forma perfeita, os seus sentimentos.

Chorou por um minuto. Sentiu-se melhor, mas... Não foi suficiente. Ergueu novamente a cabeça, à frente via_ "a árvore do conhecimento do bem e do mal",_ e achou dessa vez um jovem sentado na grama perto dela.

Era um jovem. Não importava seu nome, ou a sua aparência física, ou a cor de sua pele, nem sua sexualidade ou mesmo religião. O que captou a atenção de Rey foi que o rapaz em questão estava fazendo. Ele escrevia de cabeça abaixada. Rey não sabia o quê, apenas o via com um pequeno caderno de capa marrom e uma caneta.

É incrível como coisas aparentemente triviais e aleatórias podem ter grande relevância, desde que encaremos pelo ângulo correto.

Porque ela creu que aquele rapaz que se sentou ali com o seu caderno de capa marrom, foi enviado para lembrá-la de que também tivera um caderno idêntico quando estava na pré-adolescência, que lhe servia de _diário_. Num tempo em que sua vida era um pesadelo contínuo, sozinha no mundo e sem amigos, a garota desabafava com um caderno inanimado de capa marrom.

E a lembrança não veio sem propósito.

Enxugou as lágrimas do rosto com as costas da mão. Respirou e pegou a agenda de dentro da mochila, e folheou as páginas até achar uma limpa. Não era oficialmente um diário, mas agora serviria para tal.

A caneta esferográfica azul pousou no início da primeira linha, e Rey não soube o que escrever.

Como começar? Não seria por "meu querido diário..."; infantilidade demasiada.

Forçou a mente a estabelecer um início, e não conseguia. Tinha dentro da cabeça tudo o que precisava externar, mas não sabia como fazer a introdução.

Rascunho um início:

"_Eu sou Rey Keeran, tenho dezenove anos, quase vinte, e namoro secretamente meu professor de Matemática Financeira, Ben Solo..."._

Destacou a folha e a amaçou. Jogou a bola de papel dentro da mochila e começou novamente.

"_Não preciso me forçar em lembrar para ter a certeza de que nunca tinha sentido algo tão forte, desesperador e frustrante em toda a minha vida quanto a minha relação com Ben Solo._

_É forte pelo laço que nos une: um cordão de três dobras que não se quebra tão depressa, resistente como correntes de ferro, ou como as pedras profundas abaixo do leito de um rio. Tão forte, que chega a ser quase palpável. É amor em toda a essência da palavra. É desesperador e frustrante porque, por mais que eu tenha tentado, ainda não aprendi a lidar com isso. Arrebata-me e domina-me, e tenho o infeliz pressentimento que isto ainda será a minha ruina._

_A minha e a de Ben._

_Tenho medo._

_E quando sinto medo, quero que ele me abrace e me diga que está tudo bem, que vai dar tudo certo, que eu preciso confiar em nós. E eu confiava._

_Que era justamente o que fazíamos quando a culpa nos acometia. Culpa pelo nosso "pecado", porém, quando nos beijávamos e fazíamos amor, ficava aquela sensação de que não era pecado, mas algo certo, e de que Deus estava nos abençoando e o errado era precisarmos nos esconder._

_Estou me sentindo culpada e com medo novamente, só que dessa vez, eu não tenho ninguém para abraçar e nem colo nenhum onde me refugiar. Porque a pessoa que prometeu me proteger foi justamente quem me machucou._

_Eu sofro todas as vezes que Ben e eu brigamos. E hoje, foi pior que das outras vezes. Pensei que a qualquer momento eu fosse desmoronar diante dele ou que nosso namoro fosse tão previamente terminar._

_Amo-o com a minha alma, porém, Ben continua a sentir ciúmes de Finn, e como sempre, não há motivos. Mas dessa vez ele foi tremendamente estúpido. Ele cutucou as minhas feridas mais profundas, me magoou, me fez sentir que não passo de sua amante e que não sou a mulher que ele tanto diz amar perdidamente, pela qual estaria disposto a cometer insanidades. E ainda quis – mesmo que não dissesse, mas ficou implícito – que eu escolhesse entre ele e meu melhor amigo..."_

Transcreveu para o papel tudo que tinha pensado e sentido desde que saiu de sua presença. Narrou o encontro com Skywalker e o que ele tinha dito, e expôs suas dúvidas. Algumas lágrimas caíam sobre as folhas de papel, manchando levemente a tinta da caneta. Escreveu sobre não ter revelado para ele o que realmente aconteceu no sábado, em que fora despedida, e adicionou também suas previsões para o momento em que isso acontecesse, e que torcia que, ao ser honesta, Ben fosse compreensível.

Quando terminou, havia gastado dez páginas da agenda e sentia-se bem mais leve. Fechou-a e abraçou junto ao peito. Ao escrever, ela sentiu um peso ser tirado de seus ombros.

Ben quedou-se junto à janela de seu escritório. Acendeu um terceiro cigarro, apreciando o efeito calmante que a nicotina exercia sobre si. Fazia um tempo que não fumava, pois prometera a si mesmo que tentaria deixar este hábito. Mas depois de destruir os móveis de sua sala, precisou emergencialmente de um cigarro. Fumar o acalmou, o relaxou e abrandou sua cólera irracional e desmedida. Tragava vagarosamente e sem se preocupar com a tremenda bagunça que estava aquele recinto.

Pela janela, da qual podia assistir parte do campus e os estudantes caminhando por ele, observou distraidamente o vai e vem das pessoas lá fora; alguns rostos conhecidos, outros que via pela primeira vez. Gente que não sabia os nomes e que não tinha obrigação ou muito menos interesse em descobrir. Indivíduos aleatórios cujos alvos consistiam em concluir os próprios objetivos pessoais, das quais as histórias ele jamais chegaria a conhecer.

Soprou a fumaça do cigarro pelas narinas, agora fitando a linha do horizonte onde tudo o que via eram prédios e arranha-céus, como também a fina neblina de poluição.

Coruscant era o tipo de cidade que não dorme. A metrópole era incansável, mas os contrastes eram surpreendentes. Centros urbanos com arranha-céus, pontes e viadutos, trânsito intenso; de dia, universidades, faculdades, escolas, firmas, empresas, lojas e supermercados abarrotados de gente; à noite, bares, restaurantes, casas noturnas e estabelecimentos que funcionavam vinte e quatro horas sempre cheios. Já nos bairros que ficavam na orla média da cidade consistiam em residenciais e condomínios, onde a gente mais importante que trabalhava no núcleo da cidade morava. Conquanto os bairros periféricos sobram para a população mais humilde – o povo comum que verdadeiramente sustentava a metrópole com seus impostos.

A população superior a dez milhões de habitantes continuava expandindo-se e mais bairros eram fundados para mais gente estressada morar.

Fizera bem em afastar-se daquilo, indo morar numa zona verde, onde se fazia paz e silêncio, naquele chalé à beira do lago; em que passara os melhores dias da sua vida.

E refletir sobre isso o fez instantaneamente pensar em Rey.

Levou a mão livre ao rosto, tocando a face esquerda onde ela estapeou, naquele momento em que a sua raiva chegou ao estopim. Nem mais se lembrava da dor daquele tapa, pois tão rápido veio, tão rápido passou, mas ainda sentia notavelmente a intensidade do olhar da mulher, da sua raiva e indignação; como também a decepção dela.

Ben soltou um suspiro de frustação. Por um lado, sentia-se um infeliz por ter decepcionado a única pessoa que verdadeiramente amava e se importava, mas não deixava de estar também desapontado com ela.

Mas por que motivo? Por causa do tapa? Foi merecido, até a sua consciência já reconheceu. Logo, não é isso. É por que ela não te contou que morou na rua e que antes da fétida lanchonete Niima's não tinha o que comer ou muito menos condição para se vestir decentemente? Ou por que não foi você e sim o melhor amigo que estendeu a mão para ela? Gostaria de estar com Rey nesses momentos difíceis – o que não chega a ser ruim, mas muito sensível de sua parte – ou gostaria que Finn _**não**_ estivesse no lugar que julgava egoistamente como _**seu**_? Isto é inveja, Ben Solo?

Não! Pare de pensar nessas coisas!

Nem mesmo os seus pensamentos estavam entrando em concordância e a consciência continuava lhe culpando. E a culpa brigava com o orgulho, e o último ainda conseguia sobressair a primeira.

Ben já estava irritando-se novamente. Deu uma tragada mais forte e terminou o cigarro, apenas para depois acender outro. Queria tirar Rey da cabeça porque ela tirava o seu juízo, mas era uma missão impossível, ainda mais com a memória do final de semana perfeito ainda tão fresco na mente.

Houve uma batida na porta. Não se mexeu e nem disse nada. Ignorou a segunda batida, não queria ver ou falar com ninguém. Estava muito bem sozinho e já era mais do que suficiente a sua consciência pesada. Mas a dita pessoa que estava à porta girou a maçaneta e achou-a destrancada.

Não se virou para saber quem era, manteve-se parado defronte à janela, fumando e de olhos fixos no que via lá fora. Ouviu os passos lentos da pessoa que entrara, ela pisava no chão com cuidado, desviando-se dos objetos quebrados e/ou jogados nele. Ao que ela se aproximou, Ben reconheceu o cheiro característico de menta do gel de cabelo que Hux usava.

Revirou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente. Ele era a última pessoa a quem queria ver naquele momento.

— Mas o que diabos aconteceu aqui?! – exclamou o diretor – Passou um furacão pela sua sala, por acaso?

— O que quer? – inquiriu Ben imediata e impacientemente.

O diretor analisou o professor e o ambiente.

A sala de Solo estava destruída, com móveis e outros objetos quebrados e espalhados pelo chão e o dono da sala estava ali, parado à sua janela e observando o campus por ela, como se a situação deplorável em que seu escritório se encontrava não fosse relevante, fumando um cigarro com outras bitucas no chão, próximo de seus pés, demonstrando que já estava naquela condição há algum tempo. Era razoável concluir que o próprio Solo foi o responsável pelo estrago do lugar.

Mas qual foi o motivo que o impulsionou a destruí-la daquela forma? Talvez foi por um arroubo de ira, era lógico supor isso. Mas o que provocou naquele rompante, o diretor ainda não sabia.

— Não esteve na reunião na sala dos professores agora a pouco, e fui informado pela inspetora que não ministrou duas aulas. Quero saber porquê.

— Estava indisposto. – Não era totalmente mentira.

A resposta, obviamente, não convenceu a Hux, mas ele deixou estar. Ben Solo era um homem misterioso, e alguns de seus segredos podiam ser vantajosos para o diretor. Era imprescindível para Armitage cortar o elo de confiança entre Solo e o reitor Snoke, humilhá-lo ante sua presença e fazer com que o reitor atentasse para os interesses dele e não os de Ben.

Se tivesse acesso a algo comprometedor do professor, poderia usar isso contra ele e até mesmo expulsá-lo do corpo docente da universidade. Isto, porém, para ser válido, necessitaria primeiramente que fosse retirado o _status_ de protegido de Snoke de sobre Ben Solo.

— Cuidado, Solo. Eu estou de olho em você.

— Está tentando me intimidar, diretor? – ele virou finalmente, encarando o rosto de Hux e seus olhos azuis. Sua postura rija, e nenhum fio de intimidação na voz ou no olhar.

Um sorriso de deboche se insinuou no rosto do homem ruivo. Ele não desviou o olhar de Ben, como se, nas estrelinhas, estivessem travando algum tipo de disputa primitiva por território e domínio. E o vencedor seria aquele que "matasse" o seu inimigo. E até que isso acontecesse, era imprescindível enfraquecer seu oponente. Ben tinha suas armas, Hux tinha as dele.

— É apenas um aviso, Solo – retrucou Hux.

— Sobre o que eu necessito ser avisado? – rebateu Ben.

— Qualquer deslize grave de sua parte e farei questão de me encarregar da sua expulsão do corpo docente e do conselho desta universidade. E quando acontecer, não importa o quanto seja próximo de Snoke, não vai adiantar.

Ben não esboçou nenhuma reação. Seu rosto estava ilegível, seus pensamentos muito mais. Apenas se voltou novamente para a sua janela.

— Mais alguma coisa? – ele perguntou, apenas virando alguns graus o pescoço na direção de Hux.

— Arrume essa bagunça – dito isto, ele deixou a sala.

Jennifer não imaginava que o campus fosse tão grande, o que tornava ainda mais difícil procurar Rey nele. Raciocinando, ela parou. Era uma busca cega, Rey poderia estar em qualquer lugar e levaria uma eternidade tentando achá-la daquela forma.

Até que a luz de uma ideia brilhou em sua mente. "Por Deus, como não pensei nisso antes?", perguntou-se. Pegou o celular no bolso da calça e procurou o número dela; achando-o, ligou imediatamente.

"_Oi, aqui é Rey. No momento não posso atender, por favor, deixe seu recado."_

— Merda! – Jennifer exclamou, alto o bastante para chamar a atenção de pessoas próximas – O que estão olhando? Perderam alguma coisa?

Era só o que faltava! Mas onde ela teria se metido? Não estava na sala de aula, nem na biblioteca, já tinha procurado pelos banheiros, no auditório, no refeitório e no ginásio, mas não a encontrou. E agora também não atendia o celular. Será que tinha ido embora? Achava pouco provável, mas não era uma opção descartável.

Tentou ligar mais uma vez, e de novo foi direcionada para a caixa postal.

Seguiu caminhando enquanto tentava uma terceira e última vez. Se não desse certo, desistiria de procurá-la.

E foi o que aconteceu. Rey também não atendeu a terceira ligação.

Mas como uma ironia de quem só acha aquilo que desistiu de procurar, ela a avistou mais adiante. Estava sentada num banco perto do jardim, segurando um caderno contra o peito e perdida em seus pensamentos.

Jennifer revirou os olhos e correu até onde ela estava, sentindo uma necessidade forte de gritar com Rey e puxar-lhe os cabelos, mas ela só parou defronte a ela suspirando de alívio.

— Meu Deus, garota! Onde você estava? – Jennifer indagou.

— Estava aqui – Rey respondeu, guardando suas coisas na mochila.

— Ah, claro! – retrucou com outra revirada de olhos. – Estou te procurando a um tempão! – desabou no banco ao lado de Rey.

— Desculpe-me, mas precisava ficar sozinha.

A loira fitou a amiga. Os olhos dela estavam levemente avermelhados e inchados, ela tinha um ar triste e Jenny não deixou de notar isso.

— Ainda precisa ficar sozinha? – perguntou ela, procurando ser compreensiva.

— Não. – Rey se permitiu sorrir. Não precisava mais da solidão, fazia bem a companhia de Jenny. – Por que está me procurando?

A loira virou o rosto e franziu a cara. De repente não tinha resposta para dar.

— Pior que agora eu esqueci. – A outra riu. – Está vendo só o que você fez sumindo assim? Eu não lembro nem mais porque estava atrás de você.

— Sinto muito – Rey disse com um sorriso.

— Mas e você? Estava toda _deprê_ quando cheguei. Quer conversar a respeito? – Rey abaixou a cabeça, fitou as próprias unhas e respondeu um quase inaudível "não". – Tudo bem, eu respeito.

Num gesto de pura gentileza, ela segurou a mão da outra e entrelaçou os dedos. Rey quase desatou a chorar novamente, porém, conteve-se.

Jennifer gostava de Rey. Ela era uma boa pessoa e uma boa amiga. Poderiam não serem tão íntimas quanto ela era com Finn, pois não se conheciam a tanto tempo quanto eles dois, mas ainda assim, admirava-a e respeitava de igual modo. E o fato de serem mulheres dava a Rey a liberdade para conversar com ela coisas que não conversaria com Finn.

— Mas amiga, vamos melhorar essa cara. – Jennifer soltou a sua mão e buscou sua _nécessaire_.

— O que está fazendo?

— Um pouco de maquiagem vai te fazer bem.

— Não, Jenny – Rey tentou negar, mas acabou rindo da atitude dela. Já estava munida de um pincel e um _blush._ – Por que você anda com essas coisas na bolsa?

— Sou uma mulher precavida. – Ela esfregou a ponta do pincel na maquiagem e tentou passar o pó rosado as maçãs do rosto de Rey.

— Eu diria vaidosa e não precavida. – Afastou o pincel com a mão. – Isso é desnecessário.

— Rey, não resista ou eu enfio esse pincel na sua goela.

— Desde quando eu não tenho poder de escolha? Vivemos numa democracia e isso é muito injusto.

— Injusto! – ela exclamou.

— É. Injusto.

— Não, não é isso. É que eu lembrei o que ia te dizer!

— Então?

— Rey, o Unkar foi preso e a Niima's vai fechar.

— Como?

— Sim! Eu fiquei sabendo disso agora há pouco pelo Richard. Ele me mandou uma mensagem antes de eu sair para te procurar me avisando de que a polícia foi lá e tudo.

Rey ficou zonza com a informação. Ainda não tinha processado perfeitamente.

A polícia vai até a Niima's e prende Unkar Plutt? Mas por qual razão? Não que ela estivesse reclamando, mas estava curiosa quanto ao motivo.

— O prenderam por quê? Richard te disse? – perguntou Rey.

— Ele não sabia direito, mas pelo que ele conseguiu apurar, o Unkar está envolvido com contrabando e trágico de drogas – Jenny informou, mas aproveitou que Rey estava distraída e conseguiu passar um pouco de maquiagem em uma das suas bochechas.

— Quer parar com isso!

— Eu comecei agora tenho que terminar. Não vou deixar você sair por aí com só uma bochecha corada.

— Está bem, mas me conte mais sobre isso – Rey disse, deixando Jennifer maquiá-la.

— Na verdade, isso é tudo que eu e o Richard sabemos – falou. – Ainda não entendi direito, mas quem sabe passe nos noticiários. Richard também mencionou algo sobre os Hutt, mas eu não entendi essa parte.

— Os Hutt?! – Rey arregalou os olhos. – Mas os Hutt são criminosos!

— Sim, eles são, e da pior espécie. – Jenny guardou o pincel e o _blush._ – E pode ter certeza, se Plutt está envolvido com essa máfia, ele está em maus lençóis.

— Como assim?

— Ah, tipo nos filmes. Ele provavelmente sabe de muitas coisas e talvez queiram silenciá-lo.

— Jennifer, não exagere.

— E por que seria um exagero? Já ouvi tanta coisa desses bandidos que até me arrepio de pensar que trabalhei para alguém ligado a eles.

— E agora?

— E agora que estamos todos na mesma merda, Reyzinha. Todos nós perdemos os nossos empregos. – Ela suspirou. – Mas tudo bem. Talvez eu finalmente atenda a vontade da minha mãe de trabalhar no negócio da família. Meus pais podem me ajudar até eu arrumar outro emprego.

— E o Richard e a Becca?

— Não ligo para aquela piranha, mas o Richard eu sei que já pretendia sair da lanchonete mesmo.

— Oh sim, verdade. – Rey encarou o chão, tentando organizar tudo que tinha acabado de ouvir.

— É louco isso acontecer depois do que ele te fez no sábado – Jennifer comentou. – E depois de tudo o que ele fez conosco, não me admira em nada isso ser um castigo pelo mal que plantou. – Fez uma pausa. – A justiça tarda, mas não falha.

— Se ele tem culpa no cartório, então seu lugar é na cadeia – retrucou Rey. – E fui demitida dois dias antes disso, ou seja, de qualquer forma ficaria sem emprego.

Ela não pode deixar de se sentir aliviada com isso. O Unkar era um sujeito inescrupuloso, não lhe surpreendia estar envolvido com coisas ilícitas. Ademais, a vida lhe dera um tremendo favor tirando-a de debaixo do seu jugo.

Elas ficaram um tempo em silêncio, depois, Jennifer iniciou um outro assunto trivial, narrando a Rey o tremendo fiasco que fora seu último encontro, mas a garota fingia estar prestando atenção. Pensava que quando fosse contar a Ben a verdade, teria de adicionar isto.

Por um segundo quis dar ouvidos ao "diabinho" que sussurrava em seu ouvido para utilizar aquilo ao seu favor. Isto é, dizer apenas que a lanchonete fechou porque o dono estava supostamente envolvido com mafiosos e que por conseguinte perdeu seu emprego. Contudo, Rey afastou aquela ideia absurda. Seria sincera com ele.

— Rey, vamos voltar. Temos aulas – Jennifer falou após um tempo.

Rey, porém, tinha outros planos.

— Eu preciso falar com o professor Skywalker – respondeu, levantando-se.

— Por quê?

— Depois eu explico. Pode ir indo, antes tenho que falar com ele. – Abraçou-a e beijou-lhe nas duas faces e saiu apressada.

— Juro que tento entender essa menina – Jennifer falou, mas não tinha mais ninguém para ouvi-la.

[...]

Rey procurou por Luke na sua sala, não o achando, foi ver se o encontrava na sala dos professores. Orou para não encontrar Ben nesse meio tempo e ao que pareceu, sua oração foi atendida.

A inspetora informou-lhe que Skywalker tinha acabado de sair, que se ela corresse, poderia alcançá-lo no estacionamento.

Seguindo seu conselho, a garota procurou pelo professor Luke pelo estacionamento. Ou melhor, procurou o carro dele, porque era mais fácil achar o proprietário do único Fusca 1982 verde oliva daquele lugar. Facilmente o localizou. Luke estava parado ao lado do veículo, que tinha a porta do motorista aberta, demonstrando que ele estava prestes a entrar.

— Mestre Skywalker! – Rey chamou-o. Ele não virou a cabeça para olhá-la. Iria ignorá-la. Ela pensou o quanto aquilo era típico dele. – Professor?

Ela entrou na sua frente, pretendendo impedi-lo de sair dali sem falar com ela. Porém, ela se assustou com o que viu.

Luke estava pálido, branco como uma folha de papel. Ele tremia bastante e ela viu que Luke não estava tentando sair, mas se segurar no carro. Mas houve um momento em que cedeu, caindo no chão, em espasmos musculares incontroláveis.

— Luke! – ela gritou em desespero. Ele estava convulsionando e ela não sabia o que fazer. – Luke! Meu Deus, professor! Socorro! Por favor, alguém ajude!

Ninguém atendeu. Aparentemente estavam apenas os dois no estacionamento.

— Socorro! Por favor, acudam aqui!

— Rey! – era a voz de Finn.

— Finn! – ela gritou. Seguindo a sua voz ele a achou. Também se alarmou ao ver Luke convulsionando.

— Oh meu Deus, ele está passando mal!

— Temos que levá-lo para o hospital agora!

— Ajudem-me a colocá-lo no carro.

Juntos, puseram Luke no banco traseiro do Fusca, com a cabeça deitada no colo de Rey. Finn assumiu o volante e dirigiu para o pronto-socorro mais próximo.


	13. XII - Confronto

Ouviram do médico que atendeu Luke que a pressa com a qual fora trazido para o hospital foi vital para sua recuperação. Se os dois jovens não tivessem aparecido e tão prontamente levassem-no para ser socorrido, poderia ser tarde demais. Felizmente, Luke era um homem forte, mesmo em sua condição atual – em que o doutor Phillip Tarkin (que é na verdade o médico de Luke e que acompanha seu caso desde que a doença foi descoberta) referia-se à enfermidade do paciente, mas como Rey e Finn não tinham conhecimento da mesma, não perceberam isso e pensaram que Tarkin falava do fato dele ser idoso.

Logo foram deixados novamente sozinhos no longo corredor de piso e paredes brancas do hospital que levava o nome do pai do médico, defronte à porta do quarto do professor. A todo momento passava uma enfermeira com uma prancheta, um médico, ou um estagiário. Parentes de outros pacientes também utilizavam as cadeiras presas às paredes ao longo do corredor, assim como eles dois, em espera. Uma enfermeira levava uma senhorinha numa cadeira de rodas. Um estagiário ajudava um paciente a caminhar com um andador. Um médico caminhava apressado até enfiar-se dentro de algum daqueles vários quartos com um estetoscópio em volta do pescoço.

Finn pôs as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta com as cores do time pelo qual jogava, o _Primeira Ordem_, fitando algum ponto específico da parede, mas sem de fato prestar atenção nele. Rey, sentada ao seu lado, segurava a mochila sobre as pernas para controlar a vontade de roer as unhas; condoía-se em ansiedade. Não falaram nada até agora porque a situação não lhes deu oportunidade, porém, com o intuito de aliviar a tensão que o Luke enfermo provocou e poderem então falarem sobre o ocorrido, Finn disse:

— O que será que o professor tem?

— Não sei... – ela o encarou – Finn, eu nunca o vi daquela forma... Quando eu cheguei no estacionamento e o encontrei convulsionado no chão, eu... Eu senti tanto medo.

— Confesso que eu também – respondeu Finn. – Estava te procurando, quando a vi correndo para o estacionamento fui atrás de você e encontrei aquela situação. Fiquei apavorado.

— Eu precisava falar com ele. – O fax permanecia guardado em seu bolso. – A inspetora me disse que ele havia acabado de sair, que se eu corresse, poderia alcançá-lo no estacionamento. – Virou a cabeça e fitou o piso. – E se eu tivesse chegado um minuto antes? Ou se tivesse ido embora?

— Não sei, Rey, não sei... E sinceramente não quero nem pensar.

Ela olhou para ele e o viu virar o rosto para o outro lado. Balançava a cabeça como que contradizendo seus próprios pensamentos.

— Quando eu o toquei... Estava frio como... Como um cadáver. – Rey abraçou o próprio corpo. – Eu gostaria de saber o que o fez ter aquela crise. Por que ele ficou daquela forma... Só espero que ele fique bem, Finn. – Fez uma pausa. – A cabeça dele estava no meu colo e dentro de mim algo me dizia que não era a hora...

— Enquanto eu dirigia o seu carro, que se mostrou impressionantemente veloz para um fusca 1982 – disse Finn, arrancando um sorriso dela –, eu olhava pelo retrovisor e via-o com a cabeça em seu colo, tremendo e inconsciente... Eu só conseguia pensar em todas as vezes que desejei que ele ficasse doente, ou que tivesse uma diarreia, ou que um caminhão de lixo passasse por cima dele antes das semanas de provas...

— Finn! Pelo amor de Deus! – ela exclamou, mas não resistiu a uma risada. Verdade, ele fazia exatamente assim.

— Falo sério, Rey. Para de rir.

— Está bem, está bem...

Ele suspirou e continuou:

— Sei lá, eu fiquei com medo que ele morresse ali... E comecei a rezar, acredita?

— Se não se arrependeu de coração, então vai para o inferno – ela brincou.

— Caramba, Rey! Não brinca com coisa séria. – Ele a empurrou levemente.

— Desculpe, não resisti! Mas eu entendo você, também fiquei assustada. Implorava com todas as minhas forças aos céus que ele resistisse. Mas felizmente Luke é forte e vai nos atormentar ainda até a formatura – ela falou, agora assumindo um tom mais sério.

— Deus te ouça. – Dessa vez ele se permitiu sorrir.

O doutor Tarkin saiu do quarto de Luke e veio até eles. Ambos ficaram de pé.

— Vocês são alunos do Skywalker, certo? – disse o homem magro e alto, de cabeça calva e olhos azuis, com aproximadamente cinquenta anos.

— Sim, nós somos – Finn respondeu. – Como ele está?

— Está acordado agora e falando normalmente.

— Doutor, posso perguntar o que aconteceu com o mestre Skywalker? – indagou Rey.

— O senhor Luke Skywalker toma quatro tipos de medicamentos diariamente, e dois deles várias vezes ao dia. Aconteceu que ele se esqueceu de tomar duas pílulas. E para piorar a sua situação, exagerou no açúcar. – disse o doutor Tarkin.

Rey lembrou-se de que quando encontrou Luke no elevador, ele estava comendo chocolate. Mas o que chamou sua atenção foi saber que ele tomava tantos remédios.

— Ele quer vê-los – Tarkin disse e ele próprio abriu a porta do quarto e deu passagem para que os dois entrassem. – Vocês têm alguns minutos para falar com ele. Fiquem à vontade. Qualquer coisa, é só chamar uma das enfermeiras ou a mim.

— Certo. Muito obrigada, doutor – Rey responde.

Luke Skywalker sorriu para os dois ao vê-los. Rey observou-o e não deixou de sorrir de volta. O professor estava deitado na cama hospitalar, vestindo uma camisola verde azulada. Recebia soro diretamente na veia e seus lábios estavam ainda esbranquiçados e secos. Sorria como que para disfarçar a sua fraqueza, para demonstrar que estava tudo bem e que não tinham que se preocupar, que fora somente um susto. Embora todos soubessem que não era bem assim.

Ele mexeu levemente os dedos da mão, chamando-os para chegarem mais perto. Finn puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao seu lado, Rey sentou-se na beirada da cama; não desviaram seus olhos dos dele.

Luke, com a voz lenta, baixa e fraca, disse calmamente:

— Obrigado pelo que fizeram por mim. Salvaram a minha vida.

— Não tem o que agradecer, professor – Finn falou.

— Tenho sim... Eu sou um velho tolo que esqueceu de tomar umas pílulas. – Ele riu. – Sem vocês eu poderia ter morrido por causa da minha tolice.

— Não diga isso, mestre Skywalker – replicou Rey. – O importante é que está bem agora. Não sabe como estamos aliviados.

— Fico feliz por ouvir isso. A maioria dos meus alunos estariam fazendo correntes em favor da minha morte. – Rey e Finn trocaram um olhar rápido e significativo. – Preciso pedir algo a vocês.

— Pode dizer, professor – Finn falou.

Luke respirou fundo e olhou para ambos, com alguma dificuldade, estendeu as mãos num pedido para que eles as segurassem. Assim fizeram: a mão direita de Finn estava na mão direita de Luke, e a mão esquerda de Rey, na mão esquerda dele. Então Skywalker disse:

— Vocês têm que me prometer que não dirão a ninguém o que aconteceu hoje. Nenhuma palavra.

— Mas por quê?

— Porque ninguém pode saber, Finn. Prometam-me que não contarão nada. – Olhou com mais firmeza para os dois, apertou as suas mãos com uma força que não sabiam que ele era capaz de ter naquele momento. – Prometam!

— Está bem, eu prometo – Rey respondeu.

— Prometo – Finn diz.

— Não, levantem a mão e jurem solenemente que não dirão absolutamente nada.

Os dois jovens se encararam confusos. Qual o propósito daquilo? Por que precisavam jurar que manteriam segredo? Certamente Luke tinha suas razões e seus porquês, não iriam contradizer um homem enfermo em seu leito. Obedientes, levantaram cada um à sua mão livre e juraram:

— Eu juro solenemente que não direi nada – falou Rey.

— Eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado – disse Finn. – Que caia um raio na minha cabeça se eu quebrar esse juramento.

O idoso sorriu. Uma lágrima se formou no canto dos olhos, porém, não chegou a transbordar e cair.

— Obrigado – Luke respondeu. – Eu sei que vocês estão confusos, mas eu não estou pedindo que entendam, estou pedindo que respeitem a minha decisão. Ninguém pode saber disso, ninguém!

— Tudo bem, professor, nós não vamos contar nada. Pode ficar tranquilo com isso – replicou Finn. – Eu não preciso saber dos detalhes da sua vida ou dos seus problemas, nem vou insistir em saber. Respeito sua decisão e prometo que guardarei segredo.

Rey fitou o seu amigo. O que ele disse ao professor lhe encheu de algo semelhante a culpa. Finn não tinha relação nenhuma com Luke Skywalker, além de ser seu aluno (e que já deixou claro muitas vezes antes que não gostava lá tanto assim dele), mesmo assim guardaria um segredo seu. Dissera que respeitaria e que não se importaria com detalhes ou em saber mais a fundo. Uma atitude tão admirável.

Rey desejava que ao invés da agenda que serviu de diário improvisado, ela tivesse o seu melhor amigo para compartilhar um segredo, e ouvir dele que não a julgava, que não se importava com suas razões, apenas com seu bem-estar. Rey queria contar toda a verdade ao seu amigo, mas não podia. E tinha consciência de que se um dia ele soubesse, ficaria decepcionado com ela.

Abaixou a cabeça com remorso e sentiu a mão de Luke afrouxar o aperto e depois apertar com mais força.

— Você parece tristonha, menina Rey – ele falou. Nem se parecia com a persona rígida e séria que assumia nas aulas. Ali, Rey e Finn estavam vendo um Luke frágil e vulnerável. Ele deitado naquela cama hospitalar, com seus dois alunos com ele, foi o mais perto de intimidade que os três chegaram a ter.

— O senhor é quem está internado e ainda se preocupa comigo, professor?

— Ora, eu estou bem! – Soltou a mão de ambos com um safanão. – Não vou ficar internado... Talvez só por dois dias. Eles querem me internar, mas já disse que aqui não fico! – Agora Rey já podia reconhecer o seu professor; chato e rabugento. – Não aguento a comida desse hospital, não aguento esse cheiro de álcool e aqueles enfermeiros metidos. Não sirvo para ficar deitado o dia todo! Um dia eu vou me mandar para uma ilha caribenha e nunca mais vou ver a cara daquele Tarkin cretino!

Rey e Finn riram.

— Com certeza o senhor está bem. Já está reclamando – Finn brincou.

Luke não resistiu e rendeu-se ao riso. Estava melhor, de fato. Ele também era um insistente e teimoso. Sua teimosia reinava sobre tudo aquilo, até sobre sua própria enfermidade.

A porta abriu-se e entrou Arthur, caminhando apressadamente até parar junto à cama. Parecia mais zangado do que preocupado, e ao que Luke o viu, revirou os olhos. Era só o que faltava!

Arthur era como uma mãe, só que mais dava bronca e brigava do que aconselhava e apoiava.

— Ah, não! O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Luke.

— Estava passeando e de repente deu vontade de vir ao hospital – respondeu Arthur ironicamente. – Eu dei meu telefone para eles, seu velho teimoso! Disse para ligarem para mim caso acontecesse algo e foi o que fizeram dessa vez!

— Não quero você aqui, Arthur, vá embora.

— Garoto, sai daí e me deixa sentar para dizer umas poucas e boas para o Luke na cara dele. – disse para Finn, que rapidamente cedeu o lugar ao anão.

Ele e Rey levantaram-se e quedaram-se a observar a cena, que era estranhamente cômica.

— Como é que você esqueceu de tomar duas pílulas, Luke? – perguntou Arthur.

— A correria do dia-a-dia – Luke replicou secamente

— Está querendo morrer? Porque se estiver me fala para eu abrir a sua cabeça com uma marreta.

— Olha como você fala comigo! Sou mais velho¹ e mereço respeito.

— Merece um sacode, isso sim. E não deveria ter comido tanto doce, isso te faz mal!

— Vejo que está bem informado.

— Pode ter certeza disso.

— Mas não foi você que disse para eu não ter medo de fazer o que bem entendesse?

— Eu disse, mas não me lembro de ter falado em momento algum para esquecer de tomar os remédios e vir parar no hospital. – Virou para Rey e Finn e disse: – A propósito, obrigado por terem-no socorrido.

— Ah, de nada...

— Sem problemas.

— Se quiserem, já podem ir embora, eu cuido dele daqui em diante – ele disse.

— É que eu tinha que falar com o professor... – Rey começou. – Eu o encontrei passando mal porque estava o procurando.

— O que foi, Rey? – perguntou Luke.

Ela olhou para Arthur, depois para Finn e por fim Luke. Analisando a situação, não parecia ser um bom momento para tratar de assuntos profissionais. Claro, não iria desistir do seu interesse no cargo de assistente do professor, mas poderia adiar um pouco mais a conversa. E porque preferia estar com ele a sós quando fosse a hora.

— Na verdade, o assunto pode esperar. Posso procurá-lo quando tiver alta? – ela perguntou.

— Certamente, Rey.

— Com licença – ela disse. Finn falou o mesmo, Luke tornou a agradecer.

Assim, deixaram o quarto.

[...]

Caminhavam pela calçada, um ao lado do outro, sem falarem coisa alguma. Finn estranhava o silêncio de Rey, mas o dia tinha sido estranho demais para perguntar o que havia de errado, ainda que vontade não faltasse.

Entardecia na cidade e eles estavam indo para o ponto de ônibus, e assim voltarem para casa. Estavam cansados e enfadados. Em silêncio aguardaram o ônibus, em silêncio subiram nele, em silêncio pagaram a passagem e se sentaram nos assentos do fundo. E foi nesse momento que Finn resolveu falar.

— Rey, você sumiu praticamente a manhã inteira. Onde esteve?

Ela sabia que ele faria aquela pergunta, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Já estava preparada para ouvi-lo, pois sabia que ele questionaria assim que a oportunidade surgisse. Tal como agora.

Mesmo que já esperasse a indagação, não formulou nenhuma resposta. Sua mente estava irritantemente improdutiva. Quem sabe fosse apenas o cansaço.

— Queria ficar sozinha – ela disse. – Estava perto da árvore do Éden².

— _Hum_. – Rey odiava aquele "hum" que Finn fazia. Não estava plenamente convencido – A última vez que a vi estava saindo com o professor Solo para falar a sós, depois tanto você como ele estranhamente sumiram...

— O que está insinuando? – Antes, ela tinha a cabeça voltada para a janela do coletivo onde podia observar o exterior, mas agora virou-se e deitou o seu olhar no rosto do moreno.

— Não estou insinuando nada, estou expondo que o seu sumiço foi estranho. Logo depois encontrei a Kaydel³ e no meio da nossa conversa ela disse que Solo não ministrou a aulas em sua turma... É curioso que tenham desaparecido ambos ao mesmo tempo sendo que foram vistos pela última vez juntos.

— Então está _expondo_ – usou o mesmo tom que ele – que eu estava com o professor fazendo lá Deus sabe o quê?

— Não disse isso, mas é uma possibilidade válida e pode não ser só _você_ a pensar dessa maneira, mas outras pessoas também. Afinal, não sou o único que pode ter observado isso.

Rey ficou tremendamente descontente com o rumo que a conversa estava tomando. Queria que ele parasse de ser sugestivo e dissesse logo com todas as palavras o que estava pensando.

— Finn, sejamos diretos – ela disse. – Diga de uma vez o que está querendo dizer e não faça rodeios.

Ele a encarou, estava sério como em poucas vezes na vida ela o viu. Finn tinha sérias suspeitas e dúvidas acumuladas, iria tirar a sério aquela história de uma vez por todas. Como o coletivo não estava vazio, ele falou apenas para que ela ouvisse:

— Quero saber se estava com ele hoje pela manhã durante o tempo em que desapareceu. – Fez uma breve pausa e continuou: – Rey, você tem dormido com ele?

Acordou tarde naquela manhã de quarta-feira. Achou-se vestida numa camiseta folgada, com o corpo encolhido e abraçada ao travesseiro. A fronha dele continha algumas manchas escuras – provenientes de seu rímel que borrou com as suas lágrimas. À noite, trancou-se no próprio quarto e chorou penosamente até a alta madrugada, quando foi vencida pelo cansaço e dormiu finalmente.

A fotografia dele permanecia no mesmo lugar onde deixou, ao seu lado, sobre o colchão. Pegou aquela fotografia e pensou o quanto tinha sido estúpida por permitir-se sofrer por quem não gostava dela. Ele nem sequer pensou nela uma vez naquele mês, e ela chorou por ele toda a noite e madrugada. Não merecia isso!

Zangada, rasgou a foto em vários pedaços, já sentindo as lágrimas arderem em seus olhos. Agora, porém, chorava por ódio e não por amor. Tamanho era esse ódio que queria matá-lo! Não obstante soubesse que nunca seria capaz de fazer isso.

Enxugou as novas lágrimas com as costas da mão e, num ritmo demasiadamente lento, levantou-se e caminhou até a penteadeira, sentando-se defronte ao espelho. Ver-se tão malparecida causou-lhe ainda mais abatimento. O rosto estava inchado, olheiras profundas abaixo dos olhos e a maquiagem completamente borrada ao redor deles, os cabelos totalmente bagunçados, e para completar, o curativo que insistia em usar no nariz mesmo que já não fosse necessário.

Quem sabe o mantivesse somente por mero capricho. O curativo a fazia lembrar-se do dia de sábado e do que a sua rival lhe fizera. O curativo acentuava a sua raiva contra ela.

Maldita. Maldita!

Por causa dela estava trancada naquele quarto há dias. Por causa dela estava com aquele estado deprimente. Mas agora chega! Não permitiria mais que a infeliz tivesse o prazer de se achar livre dela. Não daria a Rey esse gostinho.

Removeu abruptamente o curativo e jogou-o no chão, bem longe de si. Seu nariz não estava torto, nem deformado, ou coisa alguma. Não mais iria se humilhar daquela forma. O que precisava de fato naquele momento era de um bom banho frio e revigorante.

Já há quatro dias não punha os pés para fora de casa, e isso tinha que mudar. Ergueu-se, tirou a roupa ali mesmo e foi ao banheiro.

Foi um banho demorado, mas extremamente preciso. Ficou a maior parte do tempo imóvel, embaixo do chuveiro, sentindo o jato d'água na raiz do seu cabelo e escorrendo por toda a extensão de seu corpo magro e longilíneo. A sensação era magnífica e prazerosa, quase como se a água massageasse. Quando finalmente acabou, enrolou uma toalha envolta do corpo e outra no cabelo.

Sentou-se novamente em frente ao espelho de sua penteadeira e viu uma pessoa totalmente diferente daquela de antes. O rosto limpo, a pele pálida e perfeita, como porcelana chinesa, os olhos verdes-água – o seu traço mais chamativo – destacavam-se emoldurados pelas pestanas longas; refletiam a sua imagem vista no espelho da penteadeira, como um espelho na frente do outro.

Retirou a toalha dos cabelos e os penteou em seguida, com uma paciência impressionante, deslizando a escova oval pelos cabelos encaracolados mecha por mecha. Fazer isto a relaxava.

Simultaneamente, pensava no que estaria acontecendo na universidade em sua ausência. Não falou com Becca nesses últimos dias, mas tinha certeza que a garota tinha espalhado em sua rede de fofocas sobre a briga dela com Rey, trazendo a conhecimento de todos que ela "apanhou" da outra.

Miranda sorriu para sua imagem no espelho. _"Becca, você não perde por esperar..."_ – pensou. Anderson receberia o que merece, Miranda cuidaria pessoalmente de fazer isso.

Aliás, já tinha começado a fazer. A primeira coisa foi tirar o emprego da garota. Dois telefonemas e a ajuda dos advogados do seu pai, e a Niima's fechou as portas. Nem foi necessário tanto esforço; Unkar Plutt já tinha enrolado a corda no próprio pescoço, eles só tiveram que puxar.

Sabia que Becca viria até ela em busca de ajuda, mas o que faria quando isso acontece ela ainda precisava decidir. Não deixaria barato aquela ofensa.

Bem sabia com quem estava se metendo. Era de seu conhecimento que Becca não é o tipo de pessoa que se confia, mas enquanto ela servisse aos seus propósitos, esta seria útil. Quando atingisse seus objetivos, livrar-se-ia dela sem hesitar.

Já estava devidamente vestida quando a empregada bateu à porta. Perguntou-lhe se queria tomar café, se poderia entrar para arrumar o quarto, na esperança de que a moça finalmente saísse de seu confinamento e respirasse ar puro. Ficou feliz e satisfeita quando viu Miranda deixar o quarto, todavia, ela disse que não tinha fome.

Desceu a escada, passou pela sala de estar e foi ao escritório do pai, pois sabia que ele se encontrava em casa. Abriu a porta e entrou, encontrando Peter Davies tipicamente sentado na poltrona preta de couro, com um telefone no ouvido, e os olhos no monitor do computador.

O homem demorou a perceber a presença da jovem ali, tanto que foi necessário um pigarro de sua parte, até que o pai deitou seus olhos sobre ela.

Não demonstrou nem surpresa, nem felicidade, nem preocupação. Apenas olhou para a filha e voltou a encarar o monitor. O que deixou Miranda com um sentimento de decepção cortando o peito.

— Pai, posso falar com o senhor?...

— Claro, só um minuto princesa – respondeu Peter. – Ligue para o Wollivan, mande que ele faça isso... – dizia ao telefone. – Não, não. Temos que resolver isso até o final deste mês. Não podemos perder essa licitação... – Miranda sentou-se na cadeira à sua frente. – Qualquer problema, fale com a Kanata, ela tem bons contatos... Certo, certo. Mantenha-me informado.

Desligou o telefone finalmente e dignou-se a olhar para a filha. Esta mantinha-se séria, pensativa. Peter a observou antes de falar novamente:

— Então, finalmente resolveu sair do quarto.

— Não vai perguntar como eu estou? – indagou ela.

— Se saiu de seu confinamento e veio até aqui, logo está bem – responde o Sr. Davies. – Está vestida e perfumada, vai sair?

— Estou pensando em dar uma volta...

— Quer dinheiro, é isso?

— Não.

— Então o quê?

— Pai, será que pode me deixar falar?

Peter olhou para ela, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e a cabeça em uma das mãos.

— Pois bem, fale – disse.

— Quero que pense melhor sobre o que eu lhe pedi... – O homem ajeitou a postura, escorando as costas na poltrona e bufou. – Por favor, papai, você não se importa com o meu sofrimento?!

— Você não está sofrendo, Miranda. Está sendo dramática – ele foi pontual em sua afirmação. – Isso é culpa minha. Passei anos atendendo aos seus caprichos e te deixei mal-acostumada. Mas existem limites e o primeiro deles é a minha paciência.

Miranda levantou-se.

— O senhor vai deixar que aquela miserável fique impune? Nesse momento, meus colegas e amigos, zombam de mim por causa do que ela me fez. Rey me agrediu, isso não pode ficar assim! Tem que processá-la.

Peter elevou a cabeça apenas para encarar a filha nos olhos. Ela conhecia aqueles olhares que ele fazia, de desafio, como se dissesse: "teste até onde vai a minha sagrada paciência e veja o que acontece". Ordenou que ela se sentasse, irredutível, ela permaneceu em pé.

— Sente-se Miranda. – Dessa vez ele também ficou de pé. E só se sentou quando a garota o obedeceu. – Em primeiro lugar, se seus amigos zombam de você, sugiro que troque suas amizades. Em segundo, sabe muito bem que jamais permitirei que processe a Rey.

— Está defendendo aquela morta de fome!

— "Aquela morta de fome" esteve um ano com a nossa família quando me inscrevi no programa do governo para receber uma órfã em minha casa. Esta garota tem o meu respeito e de modo algum a minha filha fará algo contra ela. Terá que passar por cima do meu cadáver.

— Então é isso? Vai permitir que uma garota que morou nessa casa por um ano tenha agredido sua própria filha, sangue de seu sangue, sem que nada seja feito a respeito?

— Conhecendo você, aposto que fez por merecer ganhar um murro.

— Eu exijo que o advogado entre com um processo!

— Você não exige nada aqui. Esta é a minha casa, você é minha filha, e quem manda aqui sou eu!

— Não tenho o seu apoio? Pois farei sozinha.

— Não ouse me desafiar... – disse entredentes. – Tente uma gracinha e cancelo seus cartões de crédito, tomo o seu carro e corto a sua mesada também. Verá se gosta de caminhar cinco quilômetros até a universidade.

A filha grunhiu e levantou-se, caminhou soltando ar pelas narinas até a saída, mas antes, o pai chamou.

— Aonde vai?

— Vou sair, preciso pensar!

— Espero que não pense em fazer bobagens.

Miranda ignorou o aviso. Obedeceria a seu pai apenas em desistir do processo, mas não de sua vingança. Acharia outro caminho, e dessa vez, nada nem ninguém ser-lhe-á empecilho.


	14. XIII - A sala vermelha

Alguns dias sem falar com Rey foi mais do necessário para fazê-lo entender que precisava daquela mulher mais do que tudo porque a amava. Rey era o seu raio de sol, a luz que brilhava em meio às suas trevas, aquela que causava os infinitos incêndios em seu coração. Nunca pensou que uma mulher fosse causar tanto rebuliço dentro de si, capaz de sua ausência causar-lhe uma saudade dolorosa. Sentia falta da sua presença, do seu olhar doce e apaixonado, do seu toque gentil, dela por completo.

A verdade é que dois dias após a briga, ele tentou uma reaproximação, contudo, Rey resolveu que iria evitá-lo. Não respondia mais às suas mensagens, não atendia às suas ligações. Durante as aulas, ela lhe parecia fria e distante; sempre evitando encará-lo e respondendo-o mecanicamente.

Tentava em vão criar situações em que pudessem ficar sozinhos, mas Rey era esquiva. Ela estava estranha, até com Finn também andava esquisita e silenciosa, como que se estivessem brigados, tal qual eles dois. Quando algum outro aluno lhe perguntava o que de errado estava acontecendo, respondia que sentia dor de cabeça ou que estava doente.

Mas ele sabia o que estava acontecendo. Aquele gelo de Rey era porque ela estava dando um tempo – não só a ele, mas principalmente um tempo para si mesma. Estava pensando... Ou esperava por alguma atitude dele.

O problema é que Ben não sabia exatamente o que Rey queria, já que ela não falava com ele e fazia de tudo para ignorá-lo.

Se era de fato a sua intenção fazê-lo sofrer daquele jeito como uma forma de castigo por ter sido estúpido, ela estava alcançando seus objetivos com louvor. Ben já se considerava suficientemente desgraçado.

A vontade que tinha era de ir ao bar mais próximo e descontar toda a sua infelicidade em álcool. Mas bêbado ele só geraria mais problemas.

Não seria bom para a sua imagem como professor respeitável procurar por Rey e fazer uma cena completamente embriagado e aos prantos. Seria vergonhoso!

Sendo assim, resolveu pecar pela insistência do que pela procrastinação. Se ela visse que ele não ia desistir e que estava sendo persistente, poderia então lhe dar uma chance de se explicar. Buscou o celular no bolso e discou o número de Rey pela enésima vez.

Chamava... chamava... Ninguém atendia. Ela só poderia estar fazendo de propósito!

Insistiu duas... Três... Quatro vezes. E sempre caia na caixa postal.

— Porra! – vociferou, completamente irritado.

Quase jogou o celular contra a parede de tijolos do muro onde estava escorado, mas conteve-se. Sabia que se ligasse pela quinta vez, novamente ela não atenderia, porém, decidiu deixar um recado.

— Rey... – ele começou – Sou eu, Ben. Rey, por favor, atende. – Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos antes de prosseguir – Escuta, eu sei que fui um idiota e você tem toda razão por estar brava... Eu mereço o que está fazendo comigo, mas, por favor, me perdoa!... Gostaria de te dizer isso pessoalmente. Ligue-me de volta, tá? – Encerrou a mensagem.

Ficou ali, escorado no muro do estacionamento do restaurante onde tinha almoçado, olhando para o céu, pensativo e deprimido. Eram duas horas da tarde, e o tempo estava abafado. Pôs as duas mãos na cabeça, perguntando-se o que faria a seguir. Ansiava que Rey ouvisse a mensagem e que ligasse para ele. Tinha que ouvir a sua voz, saber que estava bem, que ela permitisse vê-la para pedir desculpas.

Foi quando uma ideia lhe ocorreu. Rey poderia não retornar, mas nada o impedia de ir pessoalmente atrás dela mesmo assim.

Contudo, agora infelizmente ele tinha um compromisso marcado, então, como o celular ainda na sua mão, ele ligou para Dopheld Mitaka, que trabalhava na secretaria da universidade e lhe devia um favor.

— Mitaka, é Solo.

— _Pois não, professor Solo. Em que posso ajudá-lo?_ – disse ele ao atender.

— Você me deve um favor, hoje eu decidi cobrá-lo.

_— Claro, claro! Diga-me então._

— Onde você está agora? – Ben perguntou, caminhando até o seu carro e entrando nele.

— _Acabou a minha hora de almoço e estou voltando para a secretaria_ – ele respondeu.

— Perfeito. Preciso que consulte um dado no sistema. Mas antes devo adverti-lo que isso é totalmente confidencial. Se isso se espalhar, Dopheld, eu vou saber que foi por você, e aí você terá sérios problemas comigo.

— _Deus me livre ter problemas com o senhor_ – replicou Mitaka um pouco nervoso.

— Que bom. – Ben inseriu a chave na ignição, ligou o carro, mas ainda não havia dado a partida. – Quero que descubra o endereço de uma pessoa para mim. Uma aluna.

— _Sim, senhor. Diga-me apenas o nome e o curso em que está matriculada._

— Rey Keeran, do curso de Contabilidade. Anotou?

_— Sim. Keeran com dois E's?_

— É. E eu repito, nenhuma palavra disso a absolutamente ninguém! Isso deve ficar apenas entre nós dois.

— _Não se preocupe. Conseguirei a informação que me pede._

— Agora eu tenho uma reunião com Snoke. Quando eu acabar, ligo imediatamente para você, pode ser?

— _Combinado._

Bem desligou a chamada e jogou o celular no banco do carona, em seguida, foi embora do estacionamento. Não poderia deixar Snoke esperando.

[...]

Ele praticamente marchava pelo corredor, como um soldado. Estava apressado e ansioso. Pretendia não tomar muito tempo naquela reunião primeiramente para que quando acabasse pudesse ir até Rey imediatamente, ela não poderia evitá-lo dessa vez. Também porque enquanto antes resolvesse aquele negócio da viagem a Kamino, poderia ficar sossegado e dedicar-se a planejar cada passo dela para que tudo corresse bem e dentro de seus planos. Quem estava em seu caminho tinha o bom senso de sair da sua frente. Sem cerimônias abriu a porta da antessala, onde foi que realmente diminuiu o passo para falar com a secretária.

— Tenho hora marcada com seu senhor. Avise-o de que estou aqui – ele disse.

— Sua pontualidade sempre me impressiona, senhor Solo. Pode entrar, ele está à sua espera – falou a mulher.

Sem dizer absolutamente nada, Ben encaminhou-se para as portas duplas e entrou na ampla sala predominantemente vermelha. A secretária ainda murmurou um "de nada", mas não podia pedir mais do que o que recebeu.

A sala tinha as paredes pintadas de um vermelho sangue, e o que não era vermelho, era preto. Os poucos móveis que compunham o salão sombrio eram luxuosos, feitos em madeira nobre e/ou vidro. Ele caminhou até o centro, parando defronte à suntuosa mesa de reuniões onde ao centro havia uma grande e pomposa poltrona, e nela estava sentado o homem ao qual ele queria tratar.

— Jovem Solo, é bom vê-lo novamente. – A acústica da sala fez a voz grave e envelhecida ecoar pelo recinto.

— Snoke.

Acenou com a cabeça um cumprimento respeitoso.

Snoke era um homem velho. Ben não sabia a sua idade real, e jamais se atreveu a perguntar. Mesmo sentado percebia-se que era alto. A cabeça raspada e o rosto enrugado, olhos profundos e azuis como safiras. Um derrame fez a boca entortar para o lado e um acidente na juventude deixou cicatrizes no crânio e face. Vestia um robe dourado e tinha vários anéis nos dedos das mãos, com ouro e pedras preciosas – mais um vislumbre de que ele gostava de ostentar luxos.

— Aproxima-se – falou Snoke.

Sabia que não era um pedido, mas sim uma ordem. Fez como ele mandou e chegou mais perto, parando bem à sua frente.

— Você sabe pelo que eu vim – disse Ben.

— Sei, sei sim. Mas antes, sente-se e tome chá comigo, só depois falaremos de negócios.

Ben puxou uma das cadeiras da mesa e sentou-se. As portas do salão abriram-se e a secretária entrou trazendo uma bandeja com duas xícaras e um bule de chá. Serviu primeiramente Ben, e depois a seu senhor. Snoke ordenou que ela saísse logo em seguida, para deixá-los a sós.

— Sei que prefere café...

— Não, não, está ótimo. – Ben forçou-se a sorrir para o seu antigo mentor. O chá não era tão ruim, mas ele realmente preferia café. No entanto, não diria isso. Snoke poderia se ofender.

— Tenho ouvido de Hux muitas reclamações a seu respeito – Snoke falou num tom casual. Ben amaldiçoou o diretor naquele momento; então a raposa estava reclamando de si para o reitor? Desgraçado! — Ele – como foram suas palavras mesmo? Ah, lembrei-me –, repudia as suas atitudes e afirma que constantemente você contesta as suas ordens. Como replica a essas afirmações, jovem Solo?

Ben ponderou sobre o que falaria. Meio minuto depois ele disse:

— Não nego que temos os nossos empasses e divergências.

— Então, ele tem razão em reclamar?

— Creio que Hux esteja sendo exagerado e o incomodando com questões pessoais e que nada tem a ver com a universidade. Se ele tem problemas comigo, então que resolva comigo, e não fazendo com que o senhor perca o seu precioso tempo com nossas dissensões tão triviais.

Snoke sorriu. Uma excelente escolha de palavras de seu antigo aprendiz.

Ben agora havia deixado Hux numa situação complicada e com a impressão de que estava importunando o reitor com bobagens; o que o faria receber uma repreenda na próxima vez que falasse novamente. E esta era justamente a sua intenção.

— Interessante o seu argumento – Snoke falou, pousando a sua xícara sobre a mesa. – Conversarei com mais clareza com Hux na próxima vez que ele vier à minha presença. No entanto, algo que ele me contou deixou-me muito... Curioso.

Ben não retorquiu, ao invés disso, tomou um longo gole de chá, mesmo que sentisse o líquido queimar a sua garganta. Poderia perguntar o que Armitage ficou sussurrando nos ouvidos de Snoke, mas não seria preciso.

O ancião continuou:

— Por que razão destruiu a sua própria sala, Ben?

Geralmente Snoke o tratava ou pelo sobrenome ou o chamava pelo nome completo mesmo. Chamá-lo de Ben significava que a conversa havia se tornado informal. Ou seja, assuntos pessoais poderiam ser comentados entre eles.

Snoke, ao ouvir sobre o rompante de raiva de Ben, imaginou que aquilo foi algo movido por um problema fora do ambiente acadêmico. Mas queria tirar a prova dos nove. E a sua necessidade de controlar tudo e todos o fazia escravo do conhecimento. Conhecimento é poder, poder é domínio. Um confidente torna-se, na melhor das hipóteses, um colo amigo e porto seguro, e, na pior das hipóteses, um carrasco e carcereiro. E Snoke sabia fazer-se de colo amigo sendo na verdade carrasco.

Ben pousou a xícara sobre a mesa também. Fazia longas pausas antes de dizer qualquer coisa, sempre ponderando acerca de suas respostas. Devia ser prudente e sábio, para não se pôr em uma situação delicada com o reitor Snoke.

— Não é nada – replicou ele, tentando esquivar-se daquele assunto.

— Preocupo-me contigo, meu caro amigo. Cria que esta sua atitude, outrora tão corriqueira em outros tempos, estivesse superada. És um homem adulto, e achava que tinha o ensinado a lidar com a sua raiva de outras formas mais sadias.

— Perdoe-me, senhor. Foi um momento em que estava com a cabeça quente. Garanto que isto não irá mais se repetir.

— Assim espero. – Ele fez uma longa pausa, em que Ben não sabia se devia logo mudar de assunto e falar sobre o que o levou até ali, ou se deveria esperar que Snoke se manifestasse primeiro. Seu antigo mentor era imprevisível às vezes. – Mas você não me contou o que o porquê.

— Foram problemas pessoais, senhor. Já está até resolvido. Envergonho-me dessa atitude. – Mentira, o outro sabia que mentia.

— É curioso que isto tenha se sucedido logo após uma aluna ser vista saindo de sua sala. Diga-me, tem algo a ver com ela?

Snoke sabia que ia chocar Ben quando dissesse isso. Na sua expressão, via-se a surpresa. Como Snoke tinha acesso a esta informação? Através de Hux? Possivelmente. Contudo, não achava que a raposa tinha visto Rey deixando sua sala, por certo havia sido outra pessoa, mas se sim, explicaria Hux ter lhe dito para ter cuidado.

— Ora, não me faça essa cara. – Snoke emitiu sua risada rouca. – Eu tenho olhos e ouvidos em toda parte naquele campus, Ben. Pensa que simplesmente deixo tudo nas mãos de Hux e do conselho que ele preside e que você faz parte? – Agora ele falava com mais raiva na voz. – Eu seria um tolo se fizesse tal coisa... Saiba de uma coisa Ben, eu sei de tudo que acontece na minha instituição. E quando o diretor Hux estiver aqui, direi isso a ele também.

— Eu entendo. – Foi a única coisa que ele ousou dizer.

Snoke levantou-se e caminhou devagar, contornando a mesa.

— Eu não o julgo, meu jovem – ele falou. – Na minha época, as alunas também captavam a minha especial atenção... Mas devo alertá-lo de que deva tomar o cuidado de não deixar que as outras pessoas percebam. Lembre-se de que o prestígio da universidade está em risco. E a sua carreira também. – Parou atrás de Ben.

O mais novo apertou os punhos, sentindo-se nervoso e exposto.

— Não é o que está pensando, Snoke... A aluna em questão e eu estávamos conversando sobre assuntos relacionados às aulas. Foi apenas uma coincidência que ela tenha estado comigo antes de... Do momento em que destruí os móveis da minha sala. – Ele esperava ter passado confiança e veracidade em seu discurso, mas se tratando de Snoke sendo o interlocutor, era difícil saber.

O idoso colocou as mãos em seus ombros e falou:

— Se a moça lhe atrai, seja prudente e cuidadoso. Não deixe rastros. – Ele soltou os ombros de Ben e voltou ao seu assento.

Enquanto ele caminhava, na mesma lentidão na qual usou antes, Ben pensava em todos os boatos que escutou enquanto estava na faculdade. Eram sempre informações desencontradas e muitas mostravam não ter fundamento, mas eram delicadas em sua essência. Uma ou outra aluna foi mais corajosa e tentou denunciar Snoke, mas os processos nunca iam adiante, porque ninguém conseguia provar. Esse era o problema, ninguém conseguia provas contra Snoke.

Sentado e de cabeça baixa, ele elevou os olhos até o idoso com ódio estampado neles. Como ele poderia ser tão doentio e nojento, estimulando Ben a... Urgh!

Rey é o amor da sua vida. Não uma aventura passageira para satisfazer seus desejos sujos.

Não! Ben não poderia deixar que Snoke pensasse daquela forma, ou pior, apoiá-lo no que pensava ser o mesmo que ele teria possivelmente feito no passado.

Se ele não precisasse de Snoke, teria coragem de matá-lo!

— As coisas não são como pensa, Snoke.

— Ela lhe rejeita, é isso? Pois bem, você...

— Jamais insistiria em tomar mulher alguma, muito menos ela – disse sem pensar, mas não se arrependeu. Que se danasse!, era a verdade!

Snoke o analisou. Percebeu que tinha conduzido a conversa para um nível não desejado e era provável que Ben agora pensasse coisas ao seu respeito que não lhe agradavam. O respeito, a confiança e a credibilidade que tinha para com ele estavam abalados? Talvez, logo, era melhor remediar enquanto não fosse tarde.

— Acalme-se, não foi isso que quis dizer. – Ben não acreditou. Snoke era um bom mentiroso, mas ele nunca se encontraria numa situação em que dissesse algo que realmente não pretendia. As coisas que falava eram calculadas, premeditadas, sempre objetivando um interesse a ser alcançado. Percebeu que o pegou numa situação inesperada, agora ele queria remediar isso. – Sei o que está pensando, mas jamais foi a minha intenção lhe incentivar a fazer algo desse tipo. É imoral! Mas, agora falando diretamente, não são raros os casos de relacionamentos entre professor e aluna, embora seja não visto, em todas as vezes. Eu queria dizer que se a moça lhe atraí e você não consegue vencer esse sentimento, então que investisse, sem deixar que isso venha a público e ocasione num escândalo. Claro, primeiro ela precisa retribuir.

"Você é um homem jovem, atraente. É claro que alguma aluna mais... assanhada – ele riu – queira levá-lo para a cama. Pode ser um caso passageiro ou mais duradouro, de qualquer forma, não deve se apegar. Mas cuidado, ela não pode achar que terá mais privilégios que os outros alunos ou notas altas garantidas porque está ficando com o professor."

— Ela não é assim. – Ben acabou soltando sem querer, queria defender Rey, mas a expressão do outro homem mudou. Snoke viu a verdade em seus olhos.

— Oh... Você está apaixonado! – Novamente Ben se sentiu exposto, mas não desviou o olhar ou abaixou a cabeça, do contrário seria mais óbvio. – Bom, isso sim é perigoso.

— Snoke, eu...

— Basta, Solo. Estou cansado desse assunto – interrompeu-o. – Você já está avisado. Eu não me oponho, apenas não quero escândalos. Agora vamos direto ao assunto. A viagem, você não veio aqui para falar da viagem?

— Claro... – Ben piscou os olhos rapidamente e pegou os papéis na pasta.

Não tocaram mais naquele assunto. E era melhor assim.

Ben falou sobre a viagem, sobre o que já tinha projetado, sobre a relevância que aquele seminário em Kamino traria para a carreira dos estudantes, usando palavras previamente já escolhidas, em frases enfeitadas e discursos cheios de eloquência. Mostrou o rascunho que fizera de todos os custos e o total de dinheiro necessário.

— É uma quantia alta – Snoke falou.

— É o mais barato que eu consegui, mas eu pensei em...

— Não, Ben. Não irei investir nisso. É mais do que podemos pagar.

— Senhor, se me permitir...

— Não, não permito. Ouça bem, é impossível levar essa quantidade de pessoas. Dinheiro não dá em árvore.

— Eu sei...

— Diga-me, são quantos alunos?

— Mais de cento e cinquenta.

— Exatamente, Solo. O número exato.

— Cento e setenta e dois.

— Cento e setenta e duas pessoas metidas em quatro ônibus para Kamino, uma viagem de oito horas? Sem falar na hospedagem. Não. Absolutamente não. Refaça.

— É possível que nem todos queriam ou possam ir. Estipulei este valor se a quantidade de alunos que irão ao seminário seja de até cento e vinte.

— Ainda é muito. Diminua. No máximo setenta. E esse ainda é um número alto.

— Mas nesse caso, eu teria de fazer um senso de quem gostará de ir e em seguida um sorteio.

— Que assim seja. Ben, estamos trabalhando com algo delicado: dinheiro. Não podemos fazer gastos exorbitantes. E ainda tem toda a burocracia.

— Eu sei – ele suspirou. – Está bem. Setenta alunos no máximo. Apenas a hospedagem será por nossa conta, os demais custos eles terão que bancar.

— Que assim seja. Mais alguma coisa?

— Vou refazer os meus planejamentos, deixar tudo pronto e organizado, e então trarei até o senhor para conferir e autorizar.

— Ótimo. Agora vá. Supervisione tudo. Está dispensado.

[...]

Tinha sido pior do que ele imaginava. Só se apercebeu que estava transpirando quando uma gota de suor caiu da sua testa sobre os cílios castanhos. Deixou a sala vermelha na mesma pressa com que chegou nela. Pegou o elevador para o estacionamento, e assim que Ben entrou em seu veículo, ele usou o celular para ligar para Mitaka.

— _Professor Solo?_ – o homem do outro lado da linha disse.

— E então, conseguiu?

— _Quando eu decepcionei o senhor?_ – Ben sorriu. – _Rua Caleb Dume, número 552, bairro Ileenium._

— Sabia que você conseguiria. Olha, Mitaka, talvez você tenha se perguntado por que eu te pedi isso...

— _Não precisa me explicar nada, professor. Eu sei que quanto menos eu souber melhor. E saiba que não direi nada a ninguém. Pode ficar despreocupado._

Ben apertou os lábios, pensando que provavelmente ele já tinha concluído a razão óbvia por trás daquele pedido inusitado. Mas ele conhecia Mitaka, e sabia que ele não diria mesmo nada. Por causa disso sentia-se agradecido e em dívida com ele.

— Obrigado, Dopheld.

— _Por nada._

Colocou o endereço no GPS do carro assim que a ligação foi encerrada. A voz feminina do instrumento começou a instruí-lo no caminho a seguir. Era distante, mas em trinta minutos conseguiu chegar ao destino.

Por segurança, deixou o carro duas ruas antes e seguiu o resto do percurso a pé.


	15. XIV - Ânimos exaltados

_Segunda-feira, 18h23min._

— Rey! – gritou Finn.

Estava correndo. Vinha atrás da garota desde que desceram do ônibus, uma parada antes da qual realmente precisavam descer, porque haviam discutido dentro do transporte público, o que acabou chamando a atenção das pessoas. Rey, sentindo-se coagida e exposta naquela situação, solicitou parada e desceu.

Agora ela ia rapidamente muitos metros à frente, decidida a não falar com ele, e marchando furiosamente. Não queria que Finn viesse atrás dela, mas ele fez isso, para seu quase desespero.

Ela estava, literalmente, fugindo dele, e daquilo que o jogador queria tratar.

— Rey! – insistiu.

— Por favor, Finn, deixe-me em paz! – retorquiu Rey.

— Não enquanto você não me explicar por que está assim. – Ele a alcançou finalmente, parou à sua frente e impediu de passar.

— Deixe-me passar.

— Rey, para com isso. Para de fugir dessa conversa. Está sendo estúpida!

— Que conversa Finn? Você não conversou comigo, você simplesmente fez uma acusação...

— Eu fiz uma pergunta, você só tinha que responder sim ou não.

— Ah, como se fosse tão simples assim! – Ela desdenhou. – Eu tenho que ir agora. – Novamente tentou passar por ele, mas Finn não deixou.

— Rey, para com isso, por favor! – ele falou. – Você fugindo dessa forma só confirma as minhas suspeitas...

— Que?

— Se teme então está devendo.

Ela o encarou com a boca aberta. Ela sabia que não tinha mais como negar. Que fingir que estava ofendida para fugir de uma explicação não adiantou e era ridículo. Estava sendo infantil.

Mas era difícil demais... Gostaria que fosse realmente muito simples, só dizer a verdade e ponto. Contudo, os riscos e consequências eram reais e, ali, naquele momento, ela não conseguia pensar racionalmente. Estava exaltada, irritada, frustrada e tremendo. Só pensava em acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível e fugir daquele inferno.

Ironicamente, o tempo fechou. A natureza havia resolvido rimar com a situação. "Mas que ótimo!", Rey teria dito com sarcasmo se pudesse comentar o céu se tornando cinzento e sendo tomado por nuvens escuras.

— Finn, por favor... – Seus olhos marejaram e a voz ficou embargada.

— Vocês estão juntos, não é? – Ele chegou mais perto, fitando-a diretamente nos olhos. No fundo, ele já sabia da verdade, mas queria ouvir dela. – Você o ama, Rey. Eu sei disso. Se antes eu não percebi, agora é claro para mim.

— Então o que quer que eu admita? – Seu tom era abrasivo; permanecia na defensiva.

— A verdade! Você está dormindo com ele?

— SIM! – Uma garoa fina começou a cair, e ninguém passava na rua naquele momento, só a voz dela se fez presente entre o som crescente dos pingos de chuva. – Eu o amo! Estamos juntos, era isso que queria ouvir?

Um silêncio desolador se instalou ali por alguns segundos. Rey o encarava com raiva e com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, Finn a fitou primeiramente impassível, mas depois seu semblante mudou e seus olhos se mostraram desapontados e penosos.

Ele ainda lutava para manter acesa uma fagulha de esperança de que aquilo não passasse de um tremendo engano. No entanto, não era mentira. Rey estava mesmo se relacionando com o professor. Ela não via o quanto aquilo era uma loucura? Não pensou no escândalo que aquilo acarretaria se viesse à tona? Não passou pela sua cabeça o que corria risco de perder ao se entregar para aquele homem?

Mas ele já havia prendido Rey em sua teia. Deus sabe as coisas que disse a ela ao pé do ouvido. Porém, ele ainda a poderia fazê-la mudar de ideia, voltar à razão e pular daquele barco antes que fosse tarde demais. Precisava tentar salvá-la. Não queria vê-la sofrer depois que visse que tudo não passou de uma ilusão e uma aventura para Solo.

— Rey... – começou a falar.

— Não quero ouvir nada que tenha para me dizer! – Ela o cortou bruscamente. – Não tem que se meter na minha vida, eu fico com quem eu bem entender!

— Não vou considerar as suas palavras porque está falando de cabeça quente – ele disse. – Eu sei que quando se acalmar vai se arrepender do que está me dizendo.

— Você pensa que me conhece! Não quero que se meta na minha vida – Rey continuou. – Não é e nunca foi problema seu!

— Talvez eu não te conheça mesmo! – retrucou Finn, agora se exaltando também. – Se envolve com esse cara, se torna uma mentirosa em treinamento. Quem você se tornou, Rey?

— Então faz um favor para mim, vai se foder!

— Rey, acorda, você está ficando louca! Isso vai acabar mal, foge enquanto não é tarde demais!

— Sei muito bem onde estou me metendo, sabia na hora que decidi me envolver com ele.

— Você não está entendendo...

— Não, você que não quer entender! Não se meta na minha vida amorosa, eu nunca te dei esse direito. Você não é ninguém para me dizer o que eu tenho que fazer, você não é meu pai!

— Seus pais não estão aqui, e, com certeza, se estivessem, diriam a mesma coisa que eu estou te dizendo. Eu estou aqui, sou o mais próximo que você tem de uma família.

— Eu tenho Ben.

— Ele não quer nada além de sexo com você. Nunca vai querer algo sério. É só uma aventura para ele, e no fundo você sabe disso, mas ainda se submete. Está agindo como uma prostituta!

Ele se arrependeu da última parte imediatamente após dizê-la. Aquelas palavras atingiram Rey como uma facada no peito. Finn tentou consertar, pedindo desculpas, mas era tarde demais. O estrago estava feito.

— Eu te odeio! Nunca mais eu quero ver a sua cara!

Rey passou por ele, Finn não a impediu dessa vez. Estava chocado. Ele se virou para vê-la correndo, sem olhar para trás.

Ambos tinham dito coisas horríveis, coisas que mais tarde se arrependeriam. E Finn sentia-se ainda pior.

Mas o que diabos tinha feito?! Acabou de chamar a pessoa que mais admirava no mundo de prostituta! Onde estava com a cabeça? _Nunca_ teria falado aquilo se não estivesse com os ânimos exaltados.

Mas Finn não se arrependia de uma coisa: ter pelo menos tentado fazer com que ela abrisse os olhos. Porém, Rey não conseguia enxergar porque estava apaixonada por Ben Solo. A paixão cegou a sua razão e podia vê-la sendo capaz de cometer insanidades.

— Você ainda vai se arrepender! – ele gritou para ela.

Ela não respondeu, dobrou a esquina da rua _Caleb Dume_, onde morava, e ele não mais a viu. Ele ficou sozinho na calçada, e a chuva, que antes era uma leve garoa, aumentou subitamente.

— Puta merda! – murmurou, correndo agora no sentindo oposto para chegar em casa e refugiar da chuva.

[...]

Rey fechou a porta atrás de si com um baque forte. Tinha quase certeza que tinha girado a chave duas vezes na fechadura, mas não ia voltar lá para verificar. Jogou a mochila em qualquer canto do quarto e desabou na cama, molhando os lençóis com suas lágrimas.

Ela estava destruída.

Aquele só não poderia ser considerado o pior dia de sua vida, porque este título ela dedicada unicamente ao dia da morte dos seus pais.

Para ser franca, a vida dela era repleta de dias ruins, uns mais do que os outros.

A vida foi muito dura com ela e lhe negou muitas coisas, mas nada poderia tirar Ben dela. Ninguém poderia arrancar o seu amor.

Porém, novamente a desilusão assolou o seu peito. Naquela mesma manhã, eles dois haviam brigado. Ele a tinha magoado e dito coisas horríveis. E não ter Ben agora que ela mais precisava dele era muito doloroso.

Eram muitas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, Rey estava sob pressão. Sua situação financeira delicada, a reta final do curso e a formatura se aproximando, seus conflitos pessoais, sua relação com Ben enfrentando a primeira crise.

O pior de tudo é ter que reconhecer o quanto _ela _– e somente ela – havia sido completamente estúpida por ter brigado com Finn por causa de seu caso com Ben, logo depois de ter discutido com Ben justamente por causa Finn. Parecia um ciclo se fechando e ela voltando à estaca zero. Tanto empenho para defender sua amizade com Finn contra o ciúme irracional do seu namorado para depois estragar tudo ao agir daquela maneira ridícula com Finn.

Certo que ela deixou sua raiva imbecil controlar a sua língua. Porém, em todos os anos que o conhecia, nunca seria capaz de imaginar que Finn pudesse ser tão baixo e insensível, chamando-a de prostituta. Mesmo que os dois estivessem de cabeça quente e que ela também tivesse a sua _considerável_ parcela de culpa, isso ela não queria perdoar.

Depois de algumas horas em que ela somente chorou e lastimou-se, Rey caiu no sono, embalada por pesadelos onde revivia aquela manhã horrível do dia 5 de setembro de 2003.

_Era por volta de dez e quarenta da manhã, e ela ainda não tinha tomado café; como no dia anterior, em que também não teve almoço, mas ela conseguiu convencer a vizinha a lhe algumas moedas em troca da pequena levar o lixo para fora. Com o pouco dinheirinho que conseguiu, Rey comprou um pequeno pacote de bolachas de água e sal. Foi o seu jantar: bolacha de água e sal, e um copo de água, da torneira mesmo._

_Não foi o suficiente para saciar a fome, mas permitiu que a menininha dormisse sem que a barriga doesse tanto._

_Ela guardou metade do pacote de bolachas para o dia seguinte. Quando se tem muito pouco, o pouco que se tem quer-se fazer durar. Então, ela analisou que se no dia seguinte também não tivesse almoço, ela poderia comer as bolachas._

_Mas Rey estava agarrada a esperança de que a qualquer momento seus pais chegariam e trariam comida consigo._

_Há quase três dias que Rey não via seus pais. Eles tinham saído de noite na quarta-feira para beber e ainda não tinham voltado._

_Ela não se lembrava direito, mas tinha certeza que sua mãe lhe dissera para ficar em casa e esperar por eles, pois logo voltariam para buscá-la. Rey lembrava-se de querer muito ir ao parquinho, e, se antes desejava que seus pais retornassem para levarem-na até lá, agora Rey só pedia a Deus que eles simplesmente regressarem para sua casa. E para ela._

_Eles nunca passaram tanto tempo assim longe. Geralmente saíam a noite e voltavam pela manhã. E ela era pequena demais para refletir se algo de ruim teria acontecido e nunca foi ensinada por eles a solicitar ajuda a qualquer pessoa; primeiro porque ela não tinha outros parentes, segundo porque eles não se davam bem com nenhum dos vizinhos._

_Entretanto, a vizinha da frente achou muito estranho ver aquela menina, que ela raramente via, pedir dinheiro em troca de levar o lixo. Percebeu que a garotinha estava fedida e com fome, e, como quem não quer nada, perguntou por seus pais. Rey respondeu que não estavam em casa. Curiosa quando a situação, ela fez mais algumas perguntas e descobriu que a pequena estava sozinha há três dias e que os pais saíam e a deixavam em casa com frequência._

_Ela observou a casa até decidir, naquela manhã, ligar para um amigo do marido que era assistente social e fazer uma denúncia por abandono de incapaz. Quase que no mesmo instante, ela recebeu a notícia, por uma outra vizinha (que nem sequer sabia da existência de Rey) que o casal que morava na frente sofrera um acidente automobilístico e que não haviam sobrevivido._

_— Como sabe disso? – perguntou a mulher._

— Passou_ na televisão, reconheci os nomes deles – respondeu a outra._

_Estavam completamente embriagados e o homem perdeu o controle do veículo – que nem dele era, mas de um amigo. O carro ficou completamente destruído._

_A vizinha desesperou-se. Havia uma criança envolvida naquela história! A coitada estava órfã! A outra mulher espantou-se por saber que aquele casal tão irresponsável tinha uma criança._

_Rapidamente, mais pessoas ficaram a par da situação e a polícia foi acionada, que veio junto com um agente social. Foi com dor que viram a menina ser levada daquela casa aos prantos, no braço daquele homem._

_Rey, a mulher adulta, observava toda aquela situação como uma mera observadora. Um fantasma dentro de uma lembrança. Viu seu eu mais jovem passar por ela completamente devastada._

_De súbito o cenário muda, e ela se vê sendo deixada no abrigo pelos assistentes sociais. Ela corre e é segurada por uma das madres._

_— Não filha, você agora vai morar aqui._

_Ela não escutou a madre. Olhava fixamente para o carro deixando a instituição e gritava:_

_— VOLTA!_

Rey despertou com um sobressalto, pondo-se sentada. Ela suava e respirava com dificuldade. Em seus ouvidos ela ainda escutava a voz infantil gritando. Fitou as próprias mãos e viu-se tremendo.

Ela já tinha sonhado com aquele dia muitas vezes, mas nunca daquela forma. Foi tão intenso que quando ela voltou a si, parecia ter saído de dentro de uma casa de horrores.

Levantou-se e lavou o rosto no banheiro. Fitou seu reflexo no espelho sobre a pia, tentando não pensar tanto no pesadelo. As lágrimas voltaram. Mas um minuto depois, um pensamento preencheu a sua mente. Já havia chorado tanto a morte dos pais. A vida toda sofrendo por não poder concertar o passado, sem nunca superar aquilo.

A realidade era dolorosa, mas verdadeira. Ela seguiu em frente, mas levou o passado consigo. Já tinha passado da hora de largá-lo.

Voltando à razão, Rey enxugou as lágrimas, trocou de roupa e resolveu focar no que realmente importava.

Deixando de lado seus problemas, sentou-se à mesa de estudos. Passou a noite inteira estudando e fazendo seus trabalhos. Estendeu-se pela madrugada escrevendo sua Monografia, que estava quase finalizada. Foi dormir às seis da manhã, e às sete foi acordada pelo toque propositalmente alto e escandaloso do despertador de seu celular.

[...]

Naquela manhã, antes de ir à universidade, ela deixava dálias na lápide do túmulo de seus pais, como era de seu costume diário fazer uma visita para eles.

No entanto, quando Rey virou as costas para ir embora, ela fez a promessa de nunca mais colocar os pés no cemitério Jakku.

_Sexta-feira, 19h48min._

Poe acordou com alguém tocando a campainha. Estava deitado no sofá de sua sala, e ao levantar a cabeça, descobriu que babava na almofada. Limpou o rosto com a mão e tentou levantar, porém Eight ressonava em suas costas. Pensou seriamente se continuava naquela posição – que era bastante confortável até – ou se ia atender.

Mas quem estava à porta, não parava de tocar a campainha. Poe revirou os olhos e gritou, acordando seu gato:

— Quem é?

— _Pooooe_, seu cretino! Se não abrir essa porta em cinco segundos vai ver só – disse Snap Wexley divertidamente.

— Já vai! – ele respondeu. – Eight, sai de cima de mim. – Sacudiu-se e o gato pulou para o chão, empreguiçando-se em seguida.

Levantou-se bocejando, abriu a porta e deixou Wexley entrar.

— Que cara amassada é essa? – Snap perguntou.

— Eu estava dormindo. Pode me explicar por que quase quebrou a minha campainha tocando-a daquele jeito?

— Você não vinha abrir.

Wexley sentou-se folgadamente na poltrona defronte à televisão, ligando-a e pondo os pés em cima da mesinha de centro. Eight subiu na mesinha e alisou-se em suas pernas.

— O que você está fazendo? – Poe perguntou.

— Já vi que você não está pronto, vou ficar aqui te esperando enquanto se arruma e fica parecendo com uma pessoa descente – respondeu, curvando-se para acariciar o gato de Poe.

— _Hã_? Espera aí, eu _tô_ meio perdido. – Ele coçou os olhos. – Para onde exatamente nós vamos?

— Não acredito que se esqueceu! A gente marcou de passar lá no Tico's para comer antes de ir para a corrida, lembra?

— Droga, é verdade! Desculpa aí, eu me deitei para tirar um cochilo e acabei esquecendo, só que acho que dormi demais...

— Te mandei uma mensagem mais cedo.

— Eu não sei onde está o meu celular, cara.

— Pois vai logo se arrumar, caramba! A Paige já deve estar nos esperando.

Tomou um banho rápido de cinco minutos, separou a primeira roupa que achou e vestiu. Calças jeans e camiseta preta, com a sua jaqueta favorita. Estava quase pronto, só faltava calçar os sapatos.

Os calçados ficavam guardados na parte inferior do roupeiro, um espaço com vários ganchos e gavetas gradeadas. Apesar do espaço ser grande, ele só tinha cinco pares: dois tênis, um sapato social, uma bota para chuva e chinelos de dedo. Porém, o tênis vermelho e azul que ele queria não estava ali.

O primeiro lugar que olhou foi embaixo da cama. E felizmente os tênis estavam lá, nem precisou de tanto esforço. Mas ele não encontrou somente os tênis. Embaixo da cama também estava o seu celular perdido.

— Então estava aqui o tempo todo! – disse ele falando sozinho.

Dormiu em cima do celular, sem imaginar que estava o tempo todo debaixo da cama. Como foi parar lá, ele não sabia. Tinha ainda um pouco de carga, mas já indicava que precisava ser carregado. Estava no modo silencioso, por isso não o ouviu tocar quando alguém ligava para ele.

Ele pegou suas chaves e o carregador automotivo. Deixaria carregando enquanto dirigia. Colocou ração na tigela de Eight, trancou a casa e saiu com Wexley, que o seguia em sua moto.

O restaurante de comida tailandesa Tico's pertencia às irmãs Paige e Rose. Era um negócio de família, em que as duas assumiram depois da morte dos pais. As irmãs Tico eram suas amigas há alguns anos. Paige ele conheceu primeiro, nas corridas, porque ela também era piloto e, quando não estava no restaurante, estava correndo. Rose ele só conheceu um tempo depois. Era tímida, mas muito meiga e gentil. Estudava Artes Visuais na universidade de Coruscant e trabalhava no restaurante. Ia às corridas às vezes, para ver a irmã em ação. Mas ela não se envolvia nesse mundo, preferia apenas torcer por Paige e pelos amigos. Sua paixão era pela Arte, especialmente pelos desenhos.

Poe e Snap sentaram-se na mesma mesa de sempre. Nela já estavam a própria Paige Tico, Kaydel K. Connix e Jessika Pava, com o braço em volta dos ombros de Kaydel. Sobre o que fosse que as três conversavam antes deles chegarem, pararam quando os viram.

— Já vi que atrapalhamos a conversa das garotas – comentou Snap.

— Aposto que estavam falando mal da gente.

— Como adivinharam? – Jessika diz.

— Estamos sempre falando mal de vocês – emendou Connix.

— Elas não estavam falando mal da gente, Snap – disse Poe.

— Não, não estavam. Elas fazem isso na nossa cara mesmo.

Todos riram.

Depois de alguns minutos de conversa animada, com Paige saindo da mesa hora ou outra para atender os clientes, Poe pergunta por Rose.

— Está enfurnada no quarto, fazendo num trabalho da universidade – Paige respondeu.

— Eu fui vê-la quando cheguei. Ela está bastante cansada – Jess comentou.

— Ela se esforça muito, tenho certeza que conseguirá – respondeu Paige com orgulho bem nítido na voz.

Todos sabiam o quanto ela se orgulhava da irmã. Depois da morte dos pais, Paige assumiu o papel de terminar a criação de Rose; e trabalhou duro para que ela estudasse. Não se importava de cuidar sozinha do restaurante enquanto Rose precisasse estudar. Ela sabia que com isso estava garantindo um futuro melhor para ambas.

— Disso não temos dúvida – Poe disse.

— Ela ainda irá para a convenção do final do mês? – Kaydel perguntou para Paige.

— Ah, com certeza. Nada no mundo a impedirá de ir. Ela só fala nisso e juntou dinheiro o ano todo – Paige respondeu.

— Que convenção? – Snap perguntou.

— Uma que vai acontecer em Kamino no final do mês. A terceira edição do _Kamino Experience_. É um evento _geek_.

— Ah, sim, sim! Ouvi falar. Mas Kamino não é famosa por seu mau tempo?

— Os kaminoanos nunca se preocuparam com isso. Lá chove quase o ano todo, mas a cidade foi totalmente projetada e aguenta o mau tempo. Ademais, o evento será num espaço fechado. E ela não deixa de ser um dos centros de ciência e tecnologia mais importantes do mundo – Paige explicou.

— Eu já fui num evento desse tipo antes, aqui mesmo em Coruscant – disse Snap.

— Será que são verdade os boatos sobre clonagem humana que fazem lá ou isso é só _fake news_ da internet? – Kaydel perguntou mais baixinho.

— Isso é uma lenda urbana! – Snap diz.

— Olha, eu nem duvido, nem acredito... – Poe falou – Como a Paige disse, Kamino é famosa não só pelo tempo ruim ou por essa lenda, mas principalmente por ser reconhecida no mundo todo como um polo de ciência e tecnologia. Mas apesar do avanço na genética, eles nunca confirmaram sequer que fazem estudos e pesquisas em clonagem, ainda mais humana. Essa história é antiga, desde a época do chanceler Palpatine. Escutava meus pais falaram sobre o governo supostamente fazer experiências com clonagem humana em Kamino. Seja verdade ou não, eles induzem as pessoas a acreditarem que seja mesmo uma lenda urbana.

— Tipo como uma psicologia reversa? – Kaydel perguntou.

— Basicamente, acho que é isso. Mas pode ser que seja mesmo só lenda. Eu é que não vou querer descobrir.

— Mas toda lenda tem um pouco de verdade.

— Pelo sim, pelo não, não deixarei que clonem a gente – disse Jessika, arrancando uma risada de Paige.

— Você também vai? – Poe perguntou para ela.

— Você acha mesmo que eu vou perder um dos eventos mais importantes de cultura pop do país? Se esqueceu de com quem _tá_ falando? Eu vou sim! As malas já estão até prontas. Só não decidi ainda se irei fazer o _cosplay _da Yennefer de Vengerberg... A roupa não está pronta.

— _Haha!_ – Snap gargalhou alto. – Essa eu quero ver.

— Amor, você deveria vir com a gente. – Jessika virou o tronco para ficar de frente com Kaydel.

— Eu até quero, mas não vou poder ir. O meu curso está na reta final, tenho uma _tonelada_ de matéria acumulada para estudar, e sem falar que já estamos cuidando dos preparativos para o baile de formatura. Acabei entrando para o comitê do baile; eles insistiram tanto que não pude negar. Sinto muito. – Kaydel tentou, mas não conseguiu evitar que Jess ficasse triste.

No entanto, Jessika sabia que sua namorada tinha razão, e ela não tinha o direto de julgar ou ficar chateada com ela. Afinal, as responsabilidades sempre vêm em primeiro lugar – algo que, inclusive, aprendeu com ela. Viajaria sozinha com Rose para a _Kamino Experience_, mesmo ainda querendo a companhia de Connix.

— Você pode me chamar de louca, mas algo me diz que você vai para Kamino com a gente – respondeu Jessika.

Kaydel deu uma risada curta.

— A esperança é a última que morre – finalizou Jessika.

— Ela vai aproveitar para cuidar da Rose por mim – Paige contou para Poe.

— Só não a deixe saber disso. – Poe sorriu.

— Isso não é justo! Achei que eu e a Rose faríamos companhia uma para a outra, não que eu fosse me tornar a babá dela – Jessika protestou.

— Isso é justo sim. Você usa a pobre da Rose para me vigiar na universidade, e agora a Paige te obrigou a tomar conta da irmã dela. – Jess fez uma careta de desagrado e Kaydel riu – Parece que o jogo virou, não é mesmo?

Eles fizeram pedidos em seguida. Comeram e beberam. Falaram de assuntos aleatórios entre si, mas Poe estava distraído. Ele achou uma tomada para carregar o celular. Usava-o mesmo enquanto pegava carga. Estava cheio de ligações perdidas e mensagens não lidas. Ele percebeu que não era completamente dependente daquele aparelho por ter conseguido ficar uma semana sem ele e não o ter ficado louco.

Achou as mensagens de Snap, marcou como lidas as de todos os grupos, porque os ícones de notificação o incomodavam e ele não iria ler nenhuma delas. Respondeu algumas que eram importantes, copiando e colando a mesma mensagem de que esteve sem celular e que pedia desculpas.

Nesse ínterim, encontrou as mensagens de um número não salvo na agenda. A foto do perfil eram os pés da pessoa dentro do que parecia ser um lago, com água semitransparente e com pedras arredondadas no fundo. Conferiu a data antes de abrir, era da quinta-feira da última semana.

As mensagens diziam:

**Número desconhecido | há sete dias**

_Olá Por Dameron, eu sou Rey Keeran. Estou mais uma vez tentando entrar em contato com você._

_Eu encontrei o seu gato. Ele é laranja e branco e tem uma coleira com pingente em formato de moeda, responde por Eight, confere?_

_Estou enviando o meu endereço para você vir buscá-lo._

Abaixo vinha anexado o endereço.

Lembrava-se da carona que deu para Rey e para seu amigo Finn, que foram na sua casa deixar o Eight que tinha se perdido. Eles eram agradáveis, e ele se lembrava de achar que ela era particularmente muito atraente.

Salvou o número dela na agenda do celular e respondeu:

**Poe | hoje, 21h03min**

_Estou BASTANTE atrasado para te responder, mas eu finalmente encontrei meu celular. (emojis de risada)_

_Como vai você Rey?_

A resposta demorou tanto a vir que ele já até tinha desistido de esperar. Se envolveu na conversa com seus amigos.

Olhava para Connix e pensava que ela possivelmente conhecia Rey, já que também estudava Contabilidade na mesma universidade. No entanto, não se atreveu a perguntar sobre ela. Geraria questionamentos se ele tinha um interesse amoroso na moça.

Sem falar que ele e Rey ainda estavam se conhecendo. Eram, tecnicamente, desconhecidos. Só conversaram uma única vez e agora ele mandou uma mensagem.

Envolvido na conversa de Snap, ele se esqueceu da mensagem que esperava, até que o celular bipou em sua mão.

**Rey | 22h47min**

_Olá Poe!_

_Realmente, está atrasado uma semana para vir buscar o seu gato. Haha!_

_Mas respondendo à sua pergunta, eu estou bem. E você?_

**Poe | 22h47min**

_Igual._

_Interessante sua foto de perfil. Você tem pés bonitos._

_Que lugar é esse?_

_Se não for intromissão da minha parte perguntar, é claro._

**Rey | 22h48min**

_(Emojis de risada.)_

_Ah, isso? Só achei a foto legal. Vejo muitas semelhantes no Pinterest e Instagram._

_Tirei num lago._

**Poe | 22h48min**

_Fotos de pés, sei bem como é._

Estranhamente, a imagem foi alterada logo depois, por uma dela mesma fazendo careta.

**Poe | 22h49min**

_Você curte mesmo avatares estranhos._

_Mas por que mudou sua foto?_

**Rey | 22h51min**

_Aquela já estava há muito tempo. Abusei._

_Poe, foi muito legal conversar com você novamente, mas agora eu tenho que ir. Até!_

**Poe | 22h51min**

_Até breve!_

Ele começou a digitar um convite para tomarem um café juntos, mas apagou o texto antes de enviá-lo e deu a conversa por encerrada. Teve a impressão de que Rey estava com pressa para encerrar a conversa na última mensagem. Mas talvez ela só estivesse ocupada.

Paige fechou o restaurante às onze horas. De lá, os cinco foram para a zona oeste da cidade, para as docas, onde aconteceria a corrida de rua daquela noite. Ou, como a polícia gostava de chamar, os rachas.

Eles viam como uma ilegalidade, mas para Poe e seus amigos, aquilo era bastante sério e tão importante quanto um _GP_ de Fórmula 1.

Separando-se do grupo, foi falar com um homem que estava escorado num _Dodge Dart 1976 _branco, com os braços cruzados e conversando com uma mulher loira e bonita. Ele tinha quase a mesma idade que Poe, mas era alguns anos mais velho. Era alto, tinha os olhos azuis e gostava de tingir os cabelos de verde. O cabelo raspado nas laterais conferia um topete na parte de cima, e, como estava mais comprido, amarrou com um elástico num pequeno rabo-de-cavalo. Vestia roupas cinzas e por cima um casaco bege.

— Muito bem, Syndulla, com quem eu vou correr? – Poe perguntou para ele.

Jacen Syndulla sorriu de lado para Poe e descruzou os braços.

— Comigo – ele respondeu.

Poe abriu um sorriso maroto.

— Um competidor à minha altura, finalmente.

— Não se anime, porque você vai perder.

— Contra esse carro? – Poe zombou.

— Olha como você fala do meu carro, é herança da minha mãe – retrucou Jacen. – E as aparências enganam. – Jacen pegou um papelote de cor nude de dentro do casaco e o entregou a bela loira que estava entre eles dois, trajando uma saia curta até demais para o clima da noite.

Poe também sacou um papelote da jaqueta e o entregou a mulher.

— Está a quantia correta? – perguntou ela.

— Pode conferir se quiser.

— Não será necessário. Dirijam-se às suas marcas, cavalheiros – disse, afastando-se.

As ruas do entorno foram totalmente interditadas e as pessoas já se acomodavam para acompanhar a corrida. Haviam carros, homens e mulheres bonitas, pessoas se beijando, bebendo ou se divertindo. Nos becos mais escuros ou dentro de carros, alguns grupos usavam drogas.

Entre o frenesi de pessoas se organizando para a corrida que começaria dentro de um minuto, Finn chegou ao local, acompanhado por um colega de time.

— Frank, você já veio nessas corridas antes? – Finn perguntou.

— Já. É a terceira vez que venho. Geralmente eles fazem quase todos os finais de semana. –Frank fez uma pausa e puxou Finn para o que era uma arquibancada improvisada. – Só espero que a polícia não apareça aqui como na última vez.

— A polícia? – perguntou Finn hesitante.

— Bom, tecnicamente, isso não é muito legal...

Eles se acomodaram na última fileira da arquibancada. Jason pegou o seu smartphone e abriu um aplicativo denominado _Kessel_ _Run_, que se parecia muito com o YouTube, mas era roxo e não tinha opções para avaliar ou comentar os vídeos. Frank explicou que haviam vários drones e câmeras espalhadas por aquele circuito e permitiria que todos pudessem ver a corrida em tempo real pelo _Kessel Run_, que foi feito justamente para transmitir corridas de rua, ou rachas.

— Como você sabe disso tudo? – Finn indagou.

— A função do aplicativo está nas informações dele. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

— Mas não é perigoso a polícia saber as datas pelo aplicativo e prepararem uma operação e prenderem todo mundo?

— Acredito que não, porque o _Kessel Run_ só pode ser baixado por um link especial, e ele só transmite as corridas. Além de que não tem como alguém saber os esquemas desses rachas por ele...

— Acho que entendi.

— Olha, já vai começar.

A tela carregou e exibiu os carros. Finn esticou o pescoço e olhou para a largada, que depois seria a chegada quando o vencedor completasse a terceira volta. Não pôde ver os competidores porque já estavam nos seus respectivos carros. Contudo, o _Toyota Camry_ preto e laranja lhe pareceu bastante familiar.

— Ei Frank, você por acaso sabe quem vai dirigir o carro preto?

— Não sei, Finn. – Frank então falou com um casal ao lado dele e fez a mesma pergunta que Finn.

— É o Dameron – respondeu o rapaz.

— Dameron? Poe Dameron? – Finn arregalou os olhos surpreso.

— É, ele mesmo. Você o conhece?

— Na verdade sim.

Finn olhou novamente para a largada, onde os dois carros já aqueciam os motores.

Uma garota de cabelo multicolorido se colocou entre os dois carros, segurando uma flanela vermelha. Ao que a flanela caísse ao chão, a corrida estava iniciada.

— Vocês estão prontos? – ela perguntou. Um ronco do motor de cada um foi a resposta. – Preparem-se... Vai! – o tecido vermelho caiu ao chão e os veículos passaram furiosos por ela. O vento levantou a sua saia e ela não se importou de mostrar a sua calcinha vermelha com cinta-liga.

A multidão gritou em euforia com o início da competição. Quando os carros saíram do campo de visão deles, todos os olhares se voltaram para os monitores ou smartphone e tablets.

Jacen Syndulla estava inicialmente em vantagem, mas numa curva Dameron conseguiu ultrapassar, deixando seu adversário para trás. No entanto, Syndulla repetiu a mesma façanha e completou a primeira volta.

— Ah, mas não vou deixar fácil para você – falou Poe consigo mesmo. Pisou fundo nos aceleradores, acionou os propulsores e o carro atingiu uma velocidade impressionante em segundos. – Vamos lá, vamos lá! – ele dizia.

Quando se aproximou da _Dodge_ de Jacen, o mesmo iniciou um movimento de _zig-zag_ para impedir que o _Toyota_ dele ultrapassasse. No entanto, Poe resolveu pegar um atalho acessando uma rua lateral. Sumiu das vistas das câmeras, deixando os expectadores ansiosos.

Jacen olhou pelo retrovisor e não viu nem sinal de Poe. Abriu um sorriso achando que tinha mesmo o despistado, porém, no instante seguinte, Poe surgiu à sua frente, saindo de um beco.

— Porra! – Jacen exclamou.

Poe completou as voltas seguintes com Jacen sempre na sua cola, contudo, foi o primeiro a ultrapassar a linha de chegada, vencendo.

As pessoas amontoaram-se em volta dos dois carros. Poe saiu com um sorriso largo estampado no rosto. Cumprimentou Syndulla com um aperto de mão, sendo felicitado pelo mesmo.

— Foi uma boa corrida, parabéns – disse ele.

— Obrigado.

Também foi parabenizado por seus amigos. As pessoas já se dispersavam, haveria uma festa na casa de Jacen após a corrida e a maioria estava indo para lá agora. Poe estava conversando com Connix quando avistou Finn vindo em sua direção.

— Com licença – falou para ela e se afastou.

Correu para alcançar Finn, sorrindo abertamente. O moreno também estava com um sorriso no rosto e o cumprimentou com muitas felicitações pela vitória.

— Não esperava vê-lo aqui – disse Poe.

— Vim com um amigo – respondeu Finn. – Também fiquei surpreso, mas contente em revê-lo.

Poe sorriu mais uma vez para Finn. Ia abrir a boca para falar mais uma vez, contudo, Frank veio correndo e disse:

— É meia-noite, Finn. Feliz aniversário!

As sobrancelhas de Poe ergueram-se em surpresa. Finn agradeceu e recebeu um abraço com alguns leves tapas nas costas por parte de Frank.

— É seu aniversário? – perguntou Poe.

— Sim – respondeu Finn.

— Meus parabéns! – Finn aceitou o abraço que Poe lhe oferecia. – Muitos anos de vida para você. Quantos anos está fazendo?

— Obrigado! – respondeu com um sorriso tímido. – Tenho oficialmente vinte e cinco anos.

Poe pensou por um instante e então falou:

— Eu e meus amigos vamos a uma lanchonete que fica aqui perto, daquelas que funcionam 24h por dia, a fim de comemorar a minha vitória. O que acha de vir com a gente? É seu aniversário, então, fica tudo por minha conta. Será o meu presente. Aceita? – Ele esperou ansioso pela resposta.

Finn pensou por alguns segundos. Não era uma má ideia.

— Por que não? – ele disse.

Finn despediu-se de Frank, que não se incomodou nenhum pouco por ele sair com outras pessoas, pois tinha reencontrado sua ex-namorada e ela queria reatar com ele. Finn foi apresentado por Poe a Jess e a Paige. Ele já conhecia Kaydel, e Snap estava presente na ocasião em que ele, Rey e Poe se conheceram.

Depois de Poe receber devidamente o seu "prêmio" por ter vencido a corrida, os seis seguiram para a lanchonete, onde ficaram conversando animadamente e comendo _fast foods_ pela madrugada.

Finn sentiu-se tremendamente à vontade com aquelas pessoas, elas eram divertidas, solícitas sempre que ele fazia uma pergunta e escutavam com atenção sempre que estava falando. Quando chegou a hora de ir embora, Poe gentilmente o deixou em casa, às quatro da manhã.

Era o início de uma grande amizade.

23


	16. XV - Eu não posso continuar sem você

A casa era pequena e simples, idêntica às casas vizinhas, mas a tintura branca que cobria as suas paredes estava desgastada e manchada pelo tempo. A grama estava aparada e havia uma árvore na frente, que sujava o chão com as folhas secas que caíam de seus galhos. Ao lado da casa, havia um grande portão vermelho enferrujado do que parecia ser a garagem. Como ele não via a caminhonete azul há muitos dias, sabia que ela se mantinha guardada ali. Talvez estivesse com um algum problema mecânico, mas Ben não procurou pensar muito nisto; não era relevante para ele.

Apertou os punhos com ansiedade, e, por um centésimo de segundo, hesitou. Todavia, Ben não tinha ido tão longe para desistir agora, portanto, respirou fundo lentamente para aliviar a tensão. Penteou os cabelos castanho-escuros para trás com os dedos, mas os fios negros voltaram à posição anterior com a brisa calma da noite. A temperatura estava agradável, mas Ben sentia frio na barriga. Estava nervoso, embora não transparecesse.

Parado na calçada em frente à casa, ele pensou no que diria. Todavia as palavras bagunçavam-se em sua mente. Ele só sabia que tinha que ser totalmente sincero, porém, a reação que Rey teria era o que o assustava. Ela poderia reagir bem, aceitando ouvir o que ele teria para dizer e as suas desculpas; ou, quem sabe, não estivesse disposta a escutá-lo. Ou nenhuma dessas opções. Não podia prever as intenções de Rey. Para saber o que ela faria, teria que ir até o fim.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez, examinou a própria aparência. As mesmas roupas de professor; uma camiseta azul clara, blazer cinza e calça social preta. "Deveria ter trazido algo", ele pensou. Chegava ali vindo diretamente do escritório de Snoke, nem tempo para refletir ele teve. Poderia ter trazido consigo um presente... Sua mãe costumava dizer que presentes acalmam a ira, mas receava que com Rey não funcionasse. Ela era capaz de dizer que ele estava querendo comprá-la com o presente, ignorando totalmente o significado de reconciliação da coisa toda. Deixou estar, falaria com ela mesmo assim. E de qualquer modo, provar que estava arrependido e pedir uma nova chance são suas prioridades.

Sentia-se definitivamente pronto para cumprir o seu objetivo. Deu apenas um passo em direção a casa quando o celular tocou no seu bolso. Ele parou, apenas para desligá-lo; não permitiria que nada o atrapalhasse naquele momento tão importante. Rey era mais importante do que seu trabalho ou qualquer outro assunto; quem quer que fosse, poderia esperar.

Era essa a sua intenção e o polegar já estava sobre o botão vermelho, mas parou subitamente quando seus olhos leram o nome da pessoa que estava ligando.

"_Chamada de Rey."_

O coração falhou uma batida. Piscou seus olhos em descrédito até convencer-se de que não estava devaneando. Ela ligava para ele. E se estava fazendo isso, foi porque escutou o seu recado e não foi indiferente a ele. A sua boca se curvou num sorriso e ele não pensou duas vezes antes de clicar no botão verde.

— Rey?

Houve silêncio da parte dela, Ben apenas escutava a sua respiração do outro lado da linha. Ele olhou para a casa. As luzes estavam acesas. Ela estava ali, tão próxima dele e não sabia. "Como reagiria quando soubesse?", Ben se perguntava. Ouviu-a soltar um suspiro longo antes que ela finalmente se manifestasse.

— _Ben_... – Sua voz soou baixa e embargada. Não podia ter certeza se ela chorava ou se estava somente emocionada. Mas aquilo cortou o seu coração. Ele deu mais alguns passos à frente, devagar. – _Ben, eu... Eu não sei o que dizer. Não deveria ter ligado..._

— Não, por favor! Não desligue – implorou. – Rey, você não sabe a felicidade que me dá poder ouvir a sua voz.

— _Eu ouvi o seu recado_ – disse Rey. Ben aguardou que ela continuasse. Ouviu-a fungar baixinho. – _É verdade o que você disse?_

— Cada palavra.

— _Ben... Eu, eu..._ – Ela suspirou novamente, e com o gemido que ela soltou, Ben soube que ela chorava. – _Por favor, diga-me se está mesmo arrependido._

Ele olhou para os próprios pés, encarou novamente a casa e fechou os olhos com força.

— Me perdoe. Eu fui... – Fez uma pausa e suspirou. – Eu sou um idiota. Nunca foi a minha intenção magoar você. Perdoe-me por ser um perfeito babaca!

— _Ben..._

— Não aguento mais essa situação. – Ben confessou.

— _Eu não pude deixar de ficar decepcionada com você. Esses dias que passamos separados, foram o bastante para que eu refletisse muito._

— E o que você decidiu? – perguntou ele, tão curioso quanto apreensivo.

— _Eu preferia dizer isso pessoalmente_ – respondeu Rey. – _Eu estava pensando se não é tarde demais para ir ao chalé agora..._

— Não será preciso você ir até o chalé. – Ben estava diante da porta dela agora. – Por que vem abrir a porta para mim?

— _O que_? – Ben não podia ver, mas ela estava tão chocada que pensou ter ouvido errado. As mãos tremiam segurando o celular contra o ouvido.

— Estou aqui, Rey. Por favor, deixe-me entrar...

Lá dentro, Rey largou o celular e correu descalça até parar somente para abrir a porta. Os seus olhos estavam marejados e ela mordeu a parte interna da bochecha com tanta força que só parou ao sentir o gosto metálico de sangue. Sem dar tempo para se arrepender, ela destrancou a porta e girou a maçaneta finalmente. Ben estava bem ali, na sua frente, em carne e osso. Seu coração batia tão rápido que ela sentia como se fosse saltar para fora do peito.

— Ben. – Sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

— Rey – disse o nome dela, agora face a face.

Rey. Sua Rey. Ela não tinha a menor noção do quanto ele a amava e nem do que era capaz de provocar naquele homem tão sombrio. Rey era seu vício, sua loucura, enquanto que também era sua lucidez.

Ambos se fitavam intensamente por longos segundos; milhões de frases não ditas expostas naquele olhar. Ben não sabia o que fazer ou o que dizer, ele só queria beijá-la, ali e agora.

Foi necessária muita força de vontade para Rey sair do transe em que entrou e voltar à realidade que estava vivendo. Queria enlouquecidamente se jogar aos braços e tê-lo novamente consigo. Amá-lo como nas outras vezes, ignorando aquela porcaria de briga que tiveram. No entanto, precisava ter certeza se Ben merecia ou não uma nova chance.

Primeiramente ele não poderia ficar parado diante de sua porta, alguém poderia vê-lo. Então, ela engoliu em seco e disse:

— Entre.

A sala da casa dela era pequena. Havia um sofá de dois lugares marrom, uma televisão sobre uma mesa de madeira baixa e coberta por uma toalha branca. Também havia dois pufes quadrados próximos ao sofá. No lado esquerdo, uma cortina de contas vermelhas dava acesso a cozinha. À sua frente, estava o quarto dela. Ele sabia porque a porta estava aberta e ele podia ver a cama arrumada com lençóis amarelados.

Ben então deitou seus olhos sobre ela. Rey.

Ela vestia um short jeans curto e uma camisa com o escudo do Capitão América estampado no centro. Os dedos dos pés descalços roçavam no carpete ansiosamente. Seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo e o rosto estava limpo.

Rey lhe ofereceu o sofá para que se sentasse e evitou qualquer contato físico com ele. Mas o observava e não fugia do seu olhar. Vendo que Ben não saía do lugar, ela se sentou no sofá de dois lugares. Meio minuto depois, ele a imitou. "Perto demais", pensou ela, se arrependendo. A proximidade com ele nunca fez bem à sua racionalidade.

As mãos de Rey eram inquietas. Ora esfregavam-se uma na outra, ora cruzavam-se, ora descansavam sobre os joelhos ou sobre o sofá. Ben prendeu os lábios, depois liberou-os com um suspiro pesado. Tentou tocar a mão dela, mas Rey esquivou-se.

Ele a olhou por um tempo. Daria tudo para saber o que ela pensava. Ambos estavam tensos, mas não podiam adiar mais aquela conversa.

— Rey – chamou. Ela se voltou para ele.

Olhos nos olhos. Corações batendo acelerados. Pensamentos confusos. Certezas e dúvidas.

— Rey, me perdoe mais uma vez – disse Ben. – Não terei paz no meu coração enquanto você ainda estiver magoada comigo.

— Foi uma tolice o que aconteceu. Fomos tolos.

— Isso não vai mais se repetir. Eu prometo.

— Será mesmo, Ben? – perguntou ela. – Você já mostrou várias vezes que é inseguro. É ciumento. Diz que confia em mim, mas quando essas coisas acontecem, age como se não. Duvida do meu amor?

— Não é isso – retrucou Ben.

— Então é o que? – Ele demorou a responder, então Rey prosseguiu. – Dessa vez, você ultrapassou todos os limites.

— Você tem razão, mas... Eu estava num dia ruim, tinha brigado com o Hux e... Acabei descontando isso em você.

— Você não pode me culpar pelos seus problemas. Eu não te culpo pelos meus.

— Não estava culpando... Eu fui estúpido, já reconheci isso.

— Mas reconhecer não é o bastante. Do que adianta você se desculpar e reconhecer o seu erro, se depois vai repeti-lo? – Ele abaixou a cabeça brevemente, sentindo o peso daquelas palavras. Rey prosseguiu: – Naquele dia, na universidade, brigamos por causa dos seus ciúmes. Uma vez, no chalé, você se zangou e passou o resto do dia sem falar comigo porque eu atendi uma ligação de um colega da minha turma. Em ambas as situações, eu fui atrás de você, tentando remediar algo que eu não tinha culpa. Isso me chateia, me magoa, porque você parece não ter confiança em mim.

— Eu sei, eu sei! – respondeu ele.

— Se sabe então porque faz? Finn nunca representou uma ameaça para você, o seu problema é achar que eu sou exclusividade sua! Pois eu tenho uma péssima notícia para te dar: o mundo não gira ao seu redor! – Nesse ponto Rey não olhava para ele, até se levantou. Se ficasse perto dele por mais um segundo, seria capaz de partir para agressão física. Como ela sabia que isso não resolveria, era melhor ficar longe.

– Isso é tudo culpa minha... – Ben murmurou.

— Nisso eu concordo!

— Mas eu não pude evitar, é a minha natureza! – Ele também se levantou. Rey o encarou de frente.

— Exatamente! – gritou. – Você vai acabar fazendo de novo e de novo, porque é a sua natureza! Agora eu te dou uma nova chance, e mais adiante vai haver outra situação em que você vai cometer o mesmo erro! Mas eu não vou ser capaz de aturar o seu ciúme e insegurança para sempre, Ben! Ou você aprende a lidar com isso ou vai embora da minha vida de uma vez.

— É, eu sou inseguro! Sempre fui! – Havia uma raiva no seu olhar, Rey percebeu. Mas não estava direcionado para ela. Ele confessava aquilo com miséria.

— Ah, é? Posso saber por quê?

— Porque toda a vida as pessoas que eu amei deram as costas para mim. E todas as manhãs, enquanto eu te observava dormindo, eu pensava que a qualquer momento você faria o mesmo.

Rey tinha os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta. Iria retruca-lo, porém, Ben não deu espaço.

— Meu pai me abandonou, Rey – declarou. – Eu o amava, mas um dia eu acordei e ele tinha ido embora. Nem ao menos se despediu, não se importou comigo ou com a minha mãe. No fundo ele não passava de um egoísta... Minha mãe... – Suspirou. – Ela estava ocupada demais com trabalho. E o meu tio... – Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, para controlar a raiva ao mencionar o tio. – O meu tio foi o pior! Ele somente apontou o dedo, me julgou pelos meus erros como se eu fosse réu e ele o juiz. Em nenhum momento ele sequer tentou me compreender.

Ele fez uma pausa para respirar. Nunca tinha dito aquilo para ninguém, e falar aquilo diante de Rey depois de tantos anos, fê-lo sentir falta de ar. Seu peito doía, sua cabeça também. O estômago embrulhou, subiu o gosto de bile à língua. Ele sentia vontade de chorar, mas não o faria.

— E que culpa tenho eu? – Seus olhos marejaram e ela se sentiu a ponto de chorar também. – Acha que a sua vida foi pior do que a minha? Não foi! Mas no quesito abandono, creia, estamos empatados.

Ben apenas a escutava. Fitava-a com tanta raiva acumulada dentro de si que queria explodir. E o pior era não ter como rebater, seu orgulho implorava por isso, mas ele não tinha chances. Mais justa era Rey do que ele.

Claro que agora ela compreendia em parte porque Ben era tão inseguro. Ele sofreu com abandono e temia perdê-la, isso implicava ser ciumento. Mas Rey ainda tinha coisas importantes para dizer. E mesmo que o passado tenha sido injusto com Ben Solo, ele não poderia carregar aquilo para toda a vida.

Seu pai o abandonou e isso foi péssimo? Óbvio que sim. Não é fácil para ninguém viver uma situação de abandono. Ela melhor do que ninguém podia compreendê-lo sobre isso. Seus pais eram beberrões que não se preocupavam nem ao menos em alimentá-la, gastando cada tostão com bebida.

— Eu sofri também, Ben! Não da mesma forma, mas em essência foi igual. Se eu estivesse no seu lugar, provavelmente não teria suportado, e com certeza você não aguentaria o que eu tive que passar para chegar até aqui. Nós dois pagamos pelos erros dos outros, mas em algum momento me viu descontar as minhas angústias em você, ou em qualquer outra pessoa? – Ele virou a cabeça para o outro lado, incapaz de devolver o olhar que ela lhe lançou. – Responde!

— Não – bufou.

— Nunca descontei em você, pelo contrário... Contigo eu me sentia leve, como se meus problemas nunca tivessem existido ou não passassem de sonhos ruins. Mas eu também tinha medo de te perder, por isso escolhi aguentar calada tanta coisa.

Ben fitou-a.

— O que você aguentou calada? – perguntou ele. – Seja lá o que for, nós não poderíamos resolver juntos?

Rey chorou.

— A minha vida tá uma droga! – disse aos prantos. – Eu perdi o meu emprego, fui humilhada diante de várias pessoas pelo meu chefe, estou no meio de uma crise financeira, briguei com você, com o Finn, me vi sem apoio quando eu mais precisava...

— Rey, por que você não me contou? – Ben perguntou.

— Eu não queria te incomodar com os meus problemas, não queria que tivesse pena de mim e eu sabia que podia me virar – respondeu ela. – Lembra-se de como eu cheguei no chalé naquele sábado? Tinha acabado de ser demitida. Estava transtornada e fui para o único lugar em que sabia que meus problemas não me afetariam: nosso lar.

— Se você tivesse me dito, eu teria te ajudado – retrucou ele, sentindo-se traído.

— Sempre me virei sozinha... Não quero ter que precisar de ninguém além de mim mesma, Ben.

— Seus problemas também são do meu interesse – Ben insistiu.

Ela abanou a cabeça, não disposta a desistir do seu ponto de vida.

— Esse foi o seu erro. – Apontou o dedo para o rosto dela. – Naquele dia eu te perguntei o que houve, eu estava interessado em ajudar, eu fiquei ao seu lado e te fiz uma promessa, e em troca você mente para mim! Disse que tinha se machucado com os patins, mas isso foi obviamente uma mentira.

— Você não entende!

— CLARO QUE NÃO! – Ben gritou. – Não posso entender porque _você_ escolhe não me dizer nada! E eu é que sou o egoísta... – Riu pelo nariz, com desdém.

— Eu fiz isso pensando em nós! – ela gritou em resposta.

— Não, você fez pensando em si mesma – ele retrucou. – Para você era mais fácil _se_ poupar de me dizer a verdade. – Ela abaixou a cabeça, sentindo vergonha de si mesma, porque por pior que fosse admitir, naquele ponto ele estava com a razão. – Eu sei que eu falhei e por causa disso me sinto péssimo, mas eu não menti quando fiz aquela promessa e como você mesma disse aquele dia, você tem a mim, Rey.

Ela levantou os olhos e o olhar cujo Ben lhe deitava deixou-a mexida.

— Eu estava desesperada... Achava que a qualquer deslize meu, você escaparia por entre os meus dedos – confessou.

— Não, isso não justifica! Eu nunca deixaria você – disse, não conseguindo mascarar a raiva na voz. – Sou um idiota mesmo, e sinto muito se fico enciumado com o seu melhor amigo. Mas ponha-se no meu lugar, vocês têm liberdade para serem amigos ou o que quer se seja, enquanto eu preciso te amar em segredo...

— Finn já sabe – declarou Rey.

A afirmação pegou Ben de surpresa. Ele ficou desconcertado por segundos, tentando se convencer de que era uma brincadeira, porém, o olhar de Rey era incisivo; falava mesmo a verdade.

— Como assim ele já sabe? – Sua raiva se dissipou e restou apenas o medo e incerteza.

— Sabe sobre nós, sobre o nosso relacionamento – respondeu.

— Você contou para ele?

— Ele me confrontou – disse ela –, no mesmo dia em que nós brigamos. Obrigou-me a confessar. – Fez uma pausa e expirou – Ele já desconfiava... Finn pode ser ingênuo, mas não é bobo. Ele é mais próximo de mim que qualquer outra pessoa e começou a ligar os pontos.

Ben sentou-se outra vez no sofá e pousou os cotovelos sobre as coxas, afundando o rosto nas mãos. Preocupado, pensou se isso não representava um perigo para os dois. Embora tivesse certeza que Finn não faria nada para comprometer Rey, não significava que seria da mesma forma com ele.

— Como isso foi acontecer?... – Perguntava mais a si mesmo do que a ela.

— Nós brigamos... Dissemos coisas horríveis um ao outro! – Ele endireitou-se no sofá e fitou-a.

— Acha que ele pode contar para alguém? – perguntou o que tanto lhe afligia.

— Se ele não fez isso ainda, não fará mais – respondeu Rey.

— Eu não gosto disso.

— Por um lado, estou aliviada de não ter mais que guardar esse segredo dele. Finn é o meu melhor amigo e o amo como se fosse meu irmão... Quer dizer, não sei se ainda posso considerá-lo assim – disse ela tristemente.

Ben arquejou.

— Conversou com ele depois disso? – Ela meneou a cabeça em negação. – Mas que porra! – ele disse baixinho, bagunçando os cabelos.

— Eu não sei o que fazer... – Rey lutou para não chorar novamente.

Ben levantou-se e foi até ela, parando a um metro de distância.

— Podemos passar por isso, podemos achar uma solução, juntos.

"_Isso vai acabar mal..."_

"_Você ainda vai se arrepender..."_

"_Quem você se tornou?..."_

"_Foge enquanto não é tarde demais..."_

"_É só uma aventura... Você sabe disso..."_

As palavras de Finn reverberaram em sua mente por todos aqueles dias. E reverberavam novamente agora. E tudo que ela fez desde a briga com ele até então, foi perguntar-se se ele não tinha razão.

Para não enlouquecer, ela focava em suas responsabilidades com seu curso e a busca por um novo emprego. Todavia, em momentos como aquele, essa dúvida a atormentava.

O fato de Ben ser ciumento ela poderia esquecer e perdoar. Isso nem era mais importante. Entretanto, desde que iniciaram aquela relação, era a primeira vez que ela media as consequências.

Ben era o seu professor, e mesmo que ela tivesse tentado fazer com que o caso proibido dos dois não interferisse na sua vida, acabou interferindo. Ela não era a mesma de antes. Nada era como antes. A iniciativa partiu dela. Foi ela quem decidiu quebrar as barreiras e beijá-lo naquela manhã. E isso pesava em sua consciência agora.

Se tudo terminasse mal, como Finn teria indicado, a culpa seria dela.

Rey não estava certa sobre aquela decisão. E provavelmente jamais estará.

— Não sei se devemos continuar juntos... – Ela lutou novamente contra as lágrimas, permanecendo o mais sério possível. Não era o que ela queria, mas parecia ser o certo acabar com tudo de uma vez. Pular do barco, como Finn sugeriu.

Doeu dizer aquilo. Dilacerou-a de dentro para fora, para ser mais específico. E ver Ben chorar após a sua colocação foi pior ainda.

Duas lágrimas transbordaram pelos seus olhos vermelhos e irritados por mais lágrimas que ele fazia força para não soltar, debaixo dos óculos de armação preta.

— Não, não diga isso... – ele falou. – Rey, não desista de nós!

— Acho que pode ser melhor assim... – Não havia um fio de convicção na sua voz. Nem ela mesma acreditava nisto, porém, talvez se repetisse bastante, pelo resto da vida, poderia começar a crer.

Porque talvez não valesse a pena se fosse se iludir no futuro, então era melhor por um ponto final agora que havia uma oportunidade. Se fosse viver uma mentira, ela queria acabar de uma vez antes que fosse tarde demais.

Não se tratava mais de uma crise de ciúmes somada com uma discussão estúpida. E Ben sabia disso.

Ela até esperava que Ben não fosse aceitar tão fácil, mas não contava com o que ele estava prestes a fazer.

Viu-o descer um joelho ao chão, depois o outro. Agora ele estava de joelhos diante dela, com lágrimas quentes no rosto.

— Não me deixe. – Não estava pedindo. Ele implorou.

Rey nunca o viu daquela maneira. Ben olhava para ela com desespero, numa prece muda de que ela tivesse compaixão por ele e não o deixasse sofrer por ficar longe dela.

— Eu não posso continuar sem você.

Ela era tudo para ele. Todos os seus relacionamentos anteriores foram frustrados e Rey foi a primeira que ele verdadeiramente amou. A única que foi capaz de mergulhar tão profundamente em suas trevas, e incendiá-lo com a sua luz. Perdê-la significa voltar à escuridão. E ele não queria isso.

Se ela pedisse, naquele momento, que ele deixasse tudo para trás, Ben faria sem pensar duas vezes. Porque estava amaldiçoado a amar aquela mulher por toda a vida. E nada fere como uma mulher...

— Por que está fazendo isso? – perguntou, agora incapaz de refrear as lágrimas.

— Porque eu te amo... Não posso viver sem você. Eu preciso de você... Me dê mais uma chance.

— Eu também amo você, mas eu não quero sofrer no futuro. Você e eu nunca deveríamos ter nos relacionado, você é meu professor e eu a sua aluna. Tudo isso foi um erro. Vamos acabar agora, por favor. Será melhor...

— Você sabe que isso não é verdade. Eu não me importo com mais nada, só com você... – Ele se levantou devagar. – Mas se você já tomou essa decisão, eu não posso obrigá-la a ficar comigo...

Ben deu as costas para ela e caminhou para a porta.

— Onde você vai? – Rey pergunta, mais aflita do que gostaria.

Ele parou de andar, mas demorou a responder. De costas, mais lágrimas transbordavam dos seus olhos. Ben iria guardar aquele amor pela vida inteira. Não estava desistindo, ela fez isso por eles.

Aguardou até ter controle da própria voz para dizer:

— Não sei ainda para onde vou, mas não será para aquele chalé.

Alcançou a porta e girou a maçaneta, abrindo-a. Não sabia ainda como iria encará-la de agora em diante. Mas se Rey tomou a decisão dela, o que ele poderia fazer? Se humilhar ainda mais? Rastejar aos seus pés? Obrigá-la a estar com ele? Não, ele não faria isso. Já havia se envergonhado o suficiente por um único dia, obrigado.

Agarrou-se à última porção de orgulho que lhe restava, como se fosse a sua única esperança. No entanto, mal abriu a porta e esta foi fechada com o baque estrondoso. Ben se assustou com a violência do impacto.

— NÃO! – vociferou Rey.

Ela estava parada ao lado dele, uma das mãos na porta, e a outra cerrada com força. Fitava-o intensamente.

Em três segundos havia resolvido que não poderia deixá-lo ir embora. Não suportou vê-lo partir. Foi quando percebeu que também não poderia viver sem ele. Escolheu ouvir o coração, que batia retumbante em seu peito.

— Fique. Por favor. – Soltou as duas mãos junto ao corpo. A voz estava mais baixa e rouca.

Então Ben a tomou em seus braços e a beijou.

[...]

Os lençóis da cama eram amarelados, como areia do deserto. Embora que de longe um observador míope pudesse afirmar que estavam sujos, o cheiro floral do amaciante para roupas mostrava que não. Aquela era mesmo a cor deles. A maciez do tecido aconchegou as costas de Rey quando Ben a deitou na cama.

O travesseiro tinha o cheiro do cabelo dela. O cheiro de óleos vegetais perfumados que estavam na fórmula do xampu que ela usava. Ben respirou aquele aroma profundamente, era embriagante. O perfume no pescoço dela então... Enlouquecedor! Ele explorava cada pedaço de pele daquele pescoço com a boca e a língua.

Rey mergulhou seus dedos no ébano dos cabelos dele. O cheiro do xampu de ervas dele subia às suas narinas enquanto ele liderava a inspeção em seu pescoço.

Lento, profundo... Beijos molhados, língua habilidosa...

O corpo reagia a cada provocação com arrepios e leves espasmos. Os lábios soltavam gemidos baixos e pedidos sussurrados que eram prontamente atendidos.

Com as mãos, Rey segurou os dois lados do rosto de Ben, e puxou-o para que a beijasse.

Lento, profundo...

As línguas envolviam-se uma na outra numa dança sensual. As mãos marcavam o ritmo erótico ao deslizarem pelo corpo. Os gemidos de prazer era a canção preferida dos dois. Não era uma valsa romântica. Aquele era um tango _caliente_.

Ele cortou o beijo, para poder olhar para o rosto dela. Estava corado, as sardas estavam quase que desaparecidas pela vermelhidão do rosto. Rey respirava pesadamente em busca do ar que lhe foi furtado naquele beijo. Os fios castanhos que se desprenderam do rabo-de-cavalo caíam sobre seu rosto, colando-se na pele através do suor.

Ben puxou o elástico que prendia o cabelo dela, soltando-o sobre os lençóis amarelados. Gostava do seu cabelo solto, e selvagem como ficava quando eles faziam amor. Ele queria ver os fios rebeldes se bagunçarem pelo que eles fariam.

Ela mantinha os olhos fixos naquele castanho-esverdeado que coloria a íris dos olhos de Ben. E a luz dos seus olhos verdes incendiou o coração dele. Os lábios uniram-se novamente; mais famintos do que antes. Um beijo voraz e sensual, que outra vez sugava aos poucos o oxigênio dos pulmões de cada um.

As pernas de Rey envolveram a cintura dele, roçou sua intimidade no quadril dele mesmo que houvessem camadas de tecido a separá-los ainda. Ben ergueu-se e trouxe-a consigo, sentando-se sobre os calcanhares. Os lábios não se separavam, as mãos apalpavam em todo lugar; ora acariciavam, ora arranhavam. Rey cortou o beijo para tirar a sua camisa, Ben a ajudou. Ela foi atirada no chão, ao lado da cama, para se juntar ao blazer dele que ali já jazia. Ela não estava usando sutiã.

Ben segurou seus dois seios nas mãos. Era incrível como eles se encaixavam tão bem a elas, que parecia terem sido feitos justamente para serem acolhidos pelas mãos dele. E Ben não duvidava disso. Tinha total certeza que Rey foi feita especialmente para ele, assim como ele nasceu para pertencer a ela. Rey o tinha, essa é a realidade. Ele não era mais dono de si mesmo, mas era dela, assim como ela pertencia a ele, pelo amor. Porque o amor tornou-os um só. Separar-se significa ter um pedaço de si mesmo arrancado e levado para longe. Um não podia mais viver sem o outro, e se fossem obrigados a viverem, seria uma existência infeliz.

Ele a deitou na cama novamente, saiu de entre as suas pernas para se deitar ao seu lado esquerdo. Segurou firmemente o seio direito e abocanhou o esquerdo. Rey gemeu deleitosamente em resposta. Ele chupou, osculou e lambeu, a outra mão apertava e beliscava o outro peito.

— Ben... – sussurrou. A sua mão esquerda puxava os fios negros da nuca dele, ao passo que a outra mão agarrava-se ao lençol.

Ele passou para o outro peito, repetiu o mesmo que fez ao seu gêmeo, antes de subir para beijá-la novamente nos lábios. Não fez questão de tirar a mão do seio esquerdo, apalpando-o. Rey agarrou o lábio inferior dele com os dentes, ferindo um pouco e fazendo-o gemer. Em retaliação, Ben desceu sua boca até o pescoço dela, chupando-o até que deixasse uma marca arroxeada.

— Não acredito que você fez isso – ela reclamou, percebendo o que ele tinha feito.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente em resposta, e beijou o local onde deixou a marca. Aquele sorriso desconcertou-a e quando Ben não estava olhando, ela também sorriu, planejando que na próxima oportunidade que tivesse, também deixaria uma marca nele.

Novamente, Ben saiu de cima dela e sentou-se na cama para tirar a camisa azul clara. Rey também se sentou e ajudou-o a desabotoar a camisa. Antes de se deitarem, ela havia tirado os seus óculos, colocando-os sobre sua mesinha de estudos. Fitavam-se enquanto tiravam, um a um, os botões brancos de suas casas, sem pressa e garantindo que nenhum botão seria estourado ou que a camisa fosse rasgada, como tantas vezes eles fizeram no chalé, levando, portanto, ainda mais tempo para despi-lo da peça.

Rey explorou o peito dele com as mãos, sentindo os músculos tonificados do peitoral, formados por anos de treino. Ela não se lembrava de ter agradecido mentalmente aos céus que Ben fosse obcecado em malhar; resolveu fazer isso agora. Ela inclinou a cabeça e beijou o peitoral. Arrancava suspiros dele e tentava fazê-lo se deitar para que ela pudesse continuar fazendo aquilo por todo o tronco, porém, não tinha força para tal. Ben era maior e mais forte e ela não poderia fazê-lo se deitar a menos que ele colaborasse.

Contudo, Ben adivinhou o que ela queria. Ele agarrou os seus pulsos e a obrigou a se deitar novamente. Por dois ou três minutos ficaram apenas assim, se beijando. Primeiramente lento, depois com mais vontade e voracidade. Sorrisos entre beijos, pausas rápidas para respirar, mas em que davam curtos e repetidos selinhos.

O pênis dele completamente ereto dentro das calças, reclamava aquela mulher e pela consumação daquele ato, ansiando com todo o seu vigor estar dentro dela: uma extensão dos próprios desejos de Ben. Porém, ele não estava com pressa. Tinha planos de fazer que isto fosse longo.

Rey estava tão excitada que sentia sua intimidade gotejar dentro da calcinha. Ela nunca se viu com tanta necessidade de se livrar daquelas malditas roupas. Se Ben adivinhou o que ela queria ou não, ela não sabia, mas ele tirou o seu short logo em seguida, jogando-o no chão. A mancha de umidade na calcinha branca de algodão era evidente e Rey esperava que ele fosse despi-la daquela última peça. Contudo, ele se colocou novamente do seu lado esquerdo, beijando-a libidinosamente. Sem hesitação, ele colocou a sua mão dentro da calcinha.

— Oh... você está tão molhada – ele disse.

— Você me deixa assim. – A ousadia da frase não disfarçou o seu rubor. Tanto tempo e ela ainda conseguia se ruborizar diante daquele homem.

— E olha como você me deixa. – Com a sua mão livre, ele tomou a mão dela e colocou-a por cima do volume de suas calças, estimulando que massageasse o local.

Continuava a masturbar o clítoris dela, alternando entre movimentos lentos e rápidos. Rey gemia baixinho e acariciava o sexo dele por sobre a roupa. Como ela queria que ele tirasse a calça maldita e ficasse totalmente nu para ela.

— B-Ben? – ela disse, quase engasgando quando ele acelerou os movimentos de seus dedos.

— Estou ouvindo – falou ao ouvido dela.

— Eu quero a sua boca na minha boceta – Rey respondeu. – Agora.

Ben sorriu maliciosamente e tirou a mão de dentro da calcinha dela, levando-os à boca para sentir o gosto dela.

— O seu desejo será atendido, minha cara.

No momento seguinte, Ben está ajoelhado diante de Rey e deslizando a calcinha pelas pernas dela, tão lentamente que chegou a parecer uma tortura, até que a peça é lançada ao chão, junto com as outras roupas.

Por alguns instantes ele permaneceu parado, de joelhos na cama, fitando com visível deleite o sexo da sua amada. Ela abriu mais as pernas.

— Desconfio que o seu prazer oculto seja me enlouquecer. – Sua voz era rouca de desejo. Ele se abaixou, mordendo os lábios em trepidação, em direção aquele ponto de prazer no meio das pernas delas.

— Talvez você esteja certo... _AHH!_ – gritou ao sentir a língua dele passando pela sua vulva de baixo para cima e depois de cima para baixo.

O problema com a cama de Rey é que ela não era uma cama de casal. Era relativamente maior que uma cama de solteiro convencional, porém, não estava funcionando tão para comportar o corpo dos dois, ainda mais o Ben que é um homem grande e alto. Mas o lado positivo é que eles precisavam ficar ainda mais juntos para caberem na cama, o que nenhum dos dois reclamou, entretanto, sabiam que não é o mesmo que uma cama para casal.

No momento, Ben se sentiu mais confortável em descer da cama e se ajoelhar no chão junto a ela. Com as suas mãos na cintura da jovem, ele puxou Rey até a beirada. Beijou a parte interior das coxas, traçando um caminho com a boca até a intimidade dela novamente.

— Meu Deus, Ben! – Rey gritou.

Ela agarrou os cabelos dele com as duas mãos, puxava-o para mais junto de si. O quadril rebolava-se contra o rosto dele. Arquejava, transpirava e gemia enlouquecida com as carícias voluptuosas e os movimentos libertinos da língua habilidosa de Ben.

— Ben... _Aaah_... Eu vou, eu vou... – Ele concentrou sua língua no ponto mais sensível e enfiou dois dedos dentro dela. Pouco depois ela gozou, gritando o nome dele, desmanchando-se de prazer sobre a cama e fechando os olhos com força.

Quando ela abriu os olhos outra vez, nunca pensou que fosse ter uma visão tão erótica quanto Ben lambendo os próprios lábios sujos pelo seu gozo, sorrindo como um depravado e fitando-a como um predador. Ela enlouqueceria naquela noite, tinha certeza.

Imediatamente ela se sentou. Ben estava em pé na sua frente e se inclinou para beijá-la na boca. Rey retribuiu o beijo, sugando a língua dele e sentindo o próprio gosto nela. Deitava beijos na pele do abdômen dele, como também mordidas. Não se contentou com apenas isso e abriu o zíper da calça dele, mas se deteve antes de puxar o pênis dele para fora da peça íntima.

— Ben, tira a calça – ela pediu.

— Eu já ia fazer isso. – Desceu a calça até o chão, levando a cueca junto.

Rey envolveu o seu membro com a mão, iniciando um movimento de vai e vem pela sua extensão. Elevou o seu rosto para fitá-lo. Lambeu a cabeça do membro de Ben e toda a sua extensão, antes de abocanhá-lo. O que não cabia na boca, ela preenchia com as mãos, masturbando-o ao mesmo tempo que o chupava morosamente. Não deixava de fitá-lo por um segundo sequer, e Ben retribuía aquele olhar tão erótico.

— Deus... Caralho!

Ela o sugava com mais vontade e mais rapidamente agora. Da boca entreaberta dele escapavam gemidos baixos e roucos. Ele acariciava a cabeça dela, colocando as mechas de cabelo atrás da orelha. Em pouco tempo ele não aguentou mais e começou a movimentar o quadril levemente.

— Porra, Rey!

Quando se sentiu próximo, pensou em tirar o pênis da boca dela e derramar-se no chão ou nos seus seios, mas Rey adivinhou o que ele pretendia e segurou-o, sugando-o com mais firmeza ainda.

— Quer que eu goze na sua boca? – ele perguntou.

— _Mm-hum_ – Rey rumorejou.

Logo após Ben explodiu em um orgasmo. Sua semente escorria pelo queixo, colo e seios dela. Ele a ajudou a se levantar e foi ao banheiro. Voltou com o rolo de papel toalha e ajudou-a a se limpar.

Sobre o criado-mudo, o telefone celular da Rey bipou duas vezes. Ela olhou ligeiramente para ele, mas resolveu ignorá-lo. Ben compartilhava do mesmo pensamento que ela. Ainda não tinham acabado.

— Vem cá. – Ele a puxou para a cama.

— Minha cama é pequena, vamos para o chão.

Ele a encarou.

— Por que ir para o chão se podemos ficar agarradinhos aqui na sua cama? – Ela riu e subiu na cama, ficando de joelhos e empolgada como uma adolescente. – Vai ser apertado, mas acredite, isto está me dando muita tesão.

— Ben, se senta com as pernas abertas. – Empurrou-o para ficar sentado e ele foi sem exercer nenhuma resistência, já sabia o que ela pretendia fazer.

Rey se sentou de frente para eles, colocando as pernas sobre as suas de modo que seus sexos ficassem um defronte ao outro. Ajeitou-se para que ele a penetrasse.

— Comigo, Rey.

Os dois juntos começaram a se movimentar. Mexiam seus quadris para frente e para trás numa sintonia perfeita. O sincronismo também se estendia para os gemidos e gritos roucos de prazer. Sentiam-se esquentar, o sangue parecia que entraria a qualquer instante em ebulição.

Rey jogava sua cabeça para trás, gemendo enlouquecida. Ben beijava e lambia o seu pescoço; acabou deixando outra marca arroxeada entre o pescoço e a clavícula. Ela abraçava Ben como se sua vida dependesse disso. As unhas arranhavam as costas dele com tanta violência que com certeza ficariam marcas ali, porém, ele não estava se incomodando.

— _Ohh..._

— Você é tão gostosa... Ninguém jamais me deu prazer como você me dá.

— Ben, meu amor...

— Somente seu.

Alcançaram o ápice como se juntos chegassem ao céu. Os fluidos corporais se misturavam, os lençóis cheiravam a sexo.

Ainda permaneceram juntos e abraçados, esperando que as respirações descompassadas se normalizassem.

Rey foi a primeira a falar. Ela segurou o rosto dele com ambas as mãos e disse:

— Eu te amo Ben. Não pelas suas qualidades, mas apesar dos seus defeitos.

— Então me perdoa por ser idiota de vez em quando?

— Perdoo sim, mas não abuse da minha boa vontade. – Eles riram juntos.

Ben ficou sério. Fitou-a profundamente, cravando na memória o rosto de Rey naquele instante. Nunca tinha a achado tão bonita quanto agora.

— Eu te amo, mais que a mim mesmo. Não poderia viver sem você agora que te pertenço.

— Ah, Ben...

Rey corou novamente e abaixou a cabeça. Ele segurou o seu queixo e ergueu o rosto para vê-lo.

— Vou me esforçar para ser melhor de agora em diante, mas eu peço... Melhor dizendo, imploro que não se deixe levar pelo medo, como fez hoje, querendo pôr um fim no nosso amor quando achou uma oportunidade porque sabia que não conseguiria em outro momento.

— Me desculpe, meu amor. – Ela quis chorar de repente.

— Tudo bem... Acho que cheguei na sua TPM.

Ela riu do que ele falou. Mas depois o abraçou novamente.

Em seguida, os dois se deitaram, organizando a distribuição dos próprios corpos naquela cama de solteiro. Fizeram conchinha e ficou tudo resolvido. Os pés de Ben ficaram para fora da cama, mas ele encolheu as pernas um pouco e funcionou.

— Amanhã é aniversário do Finn – Rey falou.

— Vai falar com ele? – indagou Ben.

— Vou. Tenho que fazer isso.

Ben ficou em silêncio por um tempo, pensando. Abraçou Rey ainda mais junto ao seu corpo, aspirando o perfume dos cabelos dela.

— Quer que eu vá com você?

Rey gostaria de poder olhar para Ben agora. Ela virou a cabeça um pouco para trás e pensou seriamente no que Ben disse.

Ia falar com Finn sozinha, tinham muito o que conversar, mas apesar de que Ben estava obviamente fora dessa reunião, ela admirou a sua disposição em ir com ela, estar ao seu lado naquela conversa.

— Não Ben – ela respondeu –, eu vou sozinha. Finn e eu temos muita "roupa suja para lavar".

— Compreendo. – Ele beijou novamente os seus cabelos. – Devemos ser mais cuidadosos, Rey.

— Como assim?

— Snoke. Ele sabe que eu tenho um caso com uma de minhas alunas. Felizmente ele não sabe que é você.

Rey olhou para ele, visivelmente preocupada.

— Como ele sabe?

— É complicado explicar. Mas eu sei que tem alguém na universidade que é espião dele. Fica vendo e ouvindo tudo para depois contar para ele. Snoke sabia que você foi a última a estar na minha sala antes do meu rompante de raiva.

— Você teve um rompante de raiva?

— Tive sim, não me orgulho nem um pouco.

Rey riu.

— Quem terá dito a ele?

— Acho que foi o Hux, mas preciso ter certeza ainda. De qualquer modo, vamos prestar mais atenção nas nossas atitudes em público.

— Eu compreendo. Você está certo.

Minutos depois, Rey se lembrou do celular ao lado da cama. Tinha mensagens não lidas. Ainda abraçada a Ben, alcançou o aparelho no criado-mudo.

— Não posso acreditar! – ela riu baixinho, lendo as mensagens de Poe.

Na mensagem, ele dizia que estava atrasado para ir buscar seu gato, ela respondeu também em tom de brincadeira que estava realmente atrasado. Teclaram um pouco, mas Poe comentou sobre sua foto de perfil. Ela se lembra de que tirou aquela foto no lago atrás do chalé. Então ela troca a foto pela primeira que acha na galeria. Se bem que ela poderia dizer que na imagem não era ela, mas que colheu a imagem da internet, porém, já tinha dito que a foto era sua.

— Com quem está conversando? – perguntou Ben com a voz sonolenta, puxando o corpo de Rey para mais junto de si, esfregando a ponta do nariz nas costas dela e depositando curtos beijos pela sua pele nua.

— Ah, é um cara que eu conheci... – ela começou a dizer.

Ben fez uma careta.

— Tá, tá! Não quero mais saber – cortou-a. Deitou de barriga para cima.

Rey riu outra vez. Poe ainda mandava mensagens.

— Ficou com ciúme? – disse enquanto respondia as mensagens de Poe.

— Eu não! Estou com sono...

— Sei. – Revirou os olhos.

— É sério.

— É só um cara, Finn também o conhece. Ele não está interessado em mim – disse ela. _"Eu acho"_, continuou em seus pensamentos.

— Vamos dormir agora, sim?

— Boa ideia. – Ela enviou a última mensagem e guardou o celular no mesmo lugar onde estava.

Ben abraçou o corpo de Rey outra vez e cobriu os dois com o lençol e logo dormiram de conchinha, embalados em sonhos.


	17. XVI - Sonhos nem sempre dizem o futuro

Piscou lentamente as pálpebras, desprendendo-se do limbo do seu sono. No primeiro momento, não reconheceu o lugar onde estava, mas logo sua consciência retornou e lembrou-se da noite anterior. Todo o amor que eles tinham feito, as carícias e os beijos ainda estavam frescos não só na sua mente, mas também no seu corpo.

Ben estendeu o seu braço com a intenção de puxá-la para si e acordá-la com beijos; no entanto, sentiu o espaço antes ocupado por ela na cama vazio. Olhou e viu que ela não estava mesmo ali; correu os olhos ao redor pelo cômodo e nem um sinal de Rey. Devia ter acordado antes dele, então. Que horas deveriam ser? Coçou os olhos e levantou-se, vestindo-se rapidamente.

Rey também não estava no banheiro, e a casa se mantinha estranhamente silenciosa. Ben entrou na sala e ali nada parecia fora do normal, estava exatamente como na noite anterior. As janelas cobertas por cortinas finas davam ao cômodo uma penumbra sombria; um relógio pouco acima da televisão indicava quase nove horas da manhã.

— Que droga! — murmurou consigo mesmo. Estava tarde, ele deveria ter ido embora bem mais cedo, antes dos vizinhos acordarem, para que pudesse sair sem ser visto.

Penteou os cabelos com os dedos e já ia voltar para o quarto para buscar os seus óculos, quando algo chamou a sua atenção. Para ser mais específico, um cheiro. Um odor forte que provinha da cozinha. Parecia... Parecia gás!

Ele correu para lá. Acidentes com gás de cozinha são extremamente perigosos e Rey parecia não estar em casa. Pensou rapidamente que ela poderia ter saído para comprar algo para o café da manhã e que logo voltaria, e que tivesse se descuidado com o fogão. Então Ben se apressou em resolver o problema. As quatro bocas do fogão estavam ligadas, ao mesmo tempo. Desligou-as e apressou-se em abrir as janelas da cozinha para dissipar o gás. Suspirou longamente quando sentiu que o odor característico de enxofre começava a diminuir. Passou novamente a mão pelos cabelos e virou as costas.

Tomou um susto! Deu de cara com uma mulher. Não era Rey, mas Miranda Davies, outra de suas alunas, em pessoa.

Que ela estava fazendo ali? Como entrou? Onde está Rey? Oh, não! Ela o encontrou na casa de Rey; seu romance secreto com ela agora era conhecido por Miranda. _"O que você fará, Ben? Pense em alguma coisa!"_, ele pensou consigo mesmo.

— Senhorita Davies!... Como entrou aqui? – perguntou ele com cuidado. Ela não respondeu. – O que você faz aqui... Você... Onde está Rey?

Ela se manteve em silêncio. Fitava-o apenas, sem sequer piscar os olhos. Era uma visão estranha a que ele tinha dessa sua aluna naquele momento; ela tinha um brilho furioso no olhar, um ódio que o queimava como o fogo do inferno. Ele deu um passo para trás, para manter distância.

— Miranda, o que você está fazendo aqui? – tornou a perguntar. – Como entrou? Responda-me agora! – Outra vez ela não falou nada. Ben a observou rapidamente. Miranda tinha em uma das mãos uma caixa de fósforos. Ele gelou de repente, mirou-a com assombro, finalmente entendendo o que se passava. A presença dela, o gás que antes vazando. – Foi você que ligou o fogão...

— Você vai pagar pelo que você fez! – ela gritou de repente.

— O que está dizendo?

— Vai pagar pelo que fez! Vai pagar pelo que fez! – Miranda gritava como uma histérica.

Ben tomou a caixa de fósforos da mão dela. Ela estava fora de si e ele tinha que a impedir de cometer alguma loucura. Tentava raciocinar, tentava fazer as perguntas certas, mas a cada segundo só ficava confuso. Nada fazia sentido. Onde Rey está? Ele começou a temer que a Miranda descontrolada tivesse feito algo com ela, pois a jovem tinha a visível intenção de causar um acidente. Se aquele gás explodisse seria uma tragédia.

Perguntava-se quais seriam as intenções dela. Miranda Davies era uma de suas melhores alunas. Uma jovem bela, inteligente e sagaz; mesmo que de longe se parecesse com alguém tímida e reservada, já mostrou ser perspicaz, insidiosa, mimada e esnobe. Ela gostava de julgar as pessoas somente com o olhar, e não fazia questão de ter muitos amigos, principalmente do sexo feminino. Já tinha percebido que ela se sentia ameaçada diante de qualquer um que fosse mais bonito ou mais inteligente do que ela.

— Miranda, eu tenho muitas perguntas e exijo que me responda todas.

— Eu nunca vou perdoá-lo! – berrou. – Nunca, nunca, nunca!

— Mas que porra está acontecendo aqui?! Que está dizendo? – A essa altura, ele já tinha perdido completamente a paciência. Não sabia o que se passava naquela casa, nem o que aquela garota estava dizendo ou fazendo ali. Só que ela estava fora de si. – Você vai me dizer agora mesmo onde está a Rey e por que tentou causar um acidente com o gás! – ordenou firmemente. – Para a _nossa_ sorte, estamos fora de perigo agora. O que deu na sua cabeça? Poderia ter me matado e morrido também!

— Maldito!

— Você é louca.

— EU ODEIO VOCÊ!

Aconteceu muito rápido. Havia uma bancada ao lado deles, e ele não havia notado que ali em cima estava uma faca de carne. Miranda pegou a faca e enfiou-a no abdômen de Ben. Na tentativa de se esquivar, ele tropeçou.

Caiu no chão do quarto, parcialmente envolto pelo lençol da cama de Rey. Tinha batido a cabeça na quina do criado-mudo dela. Levou imediatamente a mão ao abdômen e descobriu-se novamente nu, e que também não havia corte algum e ou sangue.

— Ben! – gritou Rey; estava deitada ainda, mas colocou a cabeça para fora da cama para ver o que tinha acontecido com ele.

Ben estava nervoso e confuso, a cabeça doía pela pancada contra o móvel. Olhou para Rey e sentiu a sua cabeça girar. Mas que diabos tinha sido aquilo? Miranda estava ali um segundo antes e agora sumiu como em passe de mágica.

— Meu Deus, Ben, você caiu! – Rey continuou falando. – Eu sabia que isso não ia dar certo. Devíamos ter pelo menos colocado o colchão no chão.

Ben levantou-se, e foi até a sala. Rey estanhou a sua atitude e o seguiu. Ele entrou na cozinha e verificou se todas as bocas do fogão estavam desligadas. Sobre a bancada não havia nenhuma faca, apenas uma caixa de cereal e uma tigela suja que parecia estar ali desde o dia anterior. Ele voltou para a sala e verificou se a porta estava trancada; estava.

— Ben, o que houve? – indagou Rey.

Virou-se para fita-la. Ela estava nua, como ele. Percebeu então que tudo tinha sido apenas um sonho. Todo o tempo ele estava na cama com ela, só agora que haviam acordado.

— Olha, não estou reclamando por andar pela minha casa totalmente nu – disse Rey –, mas você está me preocupando, Ben. Parece desorientado, ou assustado, sei lá...

Ele a puxou para um abraço, beijando o topo da cabeça dela. Rey envolveu o seu tronco com os braços, deixando alguns beijos em seu peitoral antes de repousar a cabeça ali.

— Desculpe, foi apenas um pesadelo – ele explicou.

— Como foi o pesadelo?

— Nada de interessante. Foi só um sonho bobo. – Convenceu-se de que era. Mas no fundo, continuava intrigado.

Ele quase nunca falava com aquela moça, e todas as vezes que falou, foi no âmbito estudantil. Às vezes, quando passava por ele, ela desejava-lhe 'bom dia', ou perguntava casualmente como ele estava. Algumas vezes pegou-a olhando para ele, mas era só isso. A relação dos dois podia-se resumir nisso somente. De resto, eram completos estranhos.

Ela dizia que ele ia pagar pelo que fez, que nunca ia perdoá-lo e que o odiava. Mas por quê? Ele nunca fez nada para Miranda, não indiretamente; e duvidava que já tivesse feito. Contudo, Ben decidiu deixar isso para lá, não fazia sentido e ele não resolveria aquele mistério queimando os neurônios pensando naquilo agora. Foi apenas um sonho. Não significava nada.

Rey desprendeu-se dos seus braços e puxou-o para o sofá.

— O que está fazendo? – ele perguntou.

— Venha, beije-me. – Pegou a sua mão e colocou-a sobre o seu seio direito. Segurou o seu rosto e capturou os seus lábios.

— Rey, eu preciso ir embora... – Ela começou a espalhar beijar por todo o seu rosto. – Rey.

— Cale a boca, Ben Solo!

— É sério. – Olhou para o relógio na parede acima da televisão e eram 4h53min. Como era cedo! O sol ainda nem havia nascido. – É madrugada ainda, você não está com sono?

— Dormi o suficiente – ela respondeu. Mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dele.

— Rey, tenho que ir, antes que seus vizinhos acordem... – Ele disse, mas quando Rey lambeu o seu pescoço, ele não resistiu e soltou um gemido.

— Foda-se os meus vizinhos, ainda é muito cedo. Você pode ir antes das seis.

Ele desistiu de resistir. Deitou-se no sofá e puxou-a para se sentar sobre ele.

[...]

Ben estava sentado em um banco alto, junto à bancada da cozinha. Lia o jornal, enquanto Rey fritava os ovos para o dejejum dos dois. Estava vestida na camisa dele, que nela ficava como um vestido curto; arregaçou as mangas para ter mais mobilidade no que fazia. Serviu Ben e depois a ela mesma, e sentou-se no outro banco, ao seu lado. Comeram rápida e silenciosamente.

— Há que horas você vai falar com Finn? – perguntou ele, depois de um tempo. Puxou a garrafa de café e encheu sua caneca pela terceira vez aquela manhã.

— Você realmente gostou do meu café. – Ela riu. – Penso em ir lá pela tarde, depois das três talvez. Finn dorme até tarde nos finais de semana. Toma café da manhã na hora do almoço.

— Seu café é muito melhor do que o meu – respondeu Ben, tomando um gole depois. – Tem certeza que não quer que eu vá junto? Sei que o seu amigo me detesta, e brigamos por causa dele...

— Brigamos por causa do seu ciúme, Ben. Finn não teve culpa de nada.

— Mas se não fosse por ele...

— Beeen.

— Está bem! Não foi o que eu quis dizer.

— Eu sei o que você quis dizer. Entendo as suas intenções, mas, por agora, é bom que eu converse com o Finn sozinha. – Rey se recordou rapidamente daquela tarde de segunda-feira e suspirou. Não seria fácil. – Se eu tivesse dito a ele desde o início, teria evitado toda essa confusão. Mas não fiz porque achei que fosse trair a sua confiança e... Me vi no meio de um conflito. Acabei deixando as coisas como estavam, e olha só no que deu.

— Sinceramente, de todo jeito teria sido ruim. Se você tivesse dito, com certeza eu teria ficado com raiva e reagido mal... – Soltou uma lufada de ar. – Estava sendo completamente egoísta. Dizia que pensava em nós dois, mas na verdade só estava pensando em mim mesmo.

— Precisou quase me perder para aprender isso?

— Eu aprendo devagar.

— Mas vamos deixar isso para lá, sim?

— Tudo bem. – Beijou-lhe. – Precisa de alguma coisa?

— De outro beijo. – Uniu novamente os seus lábios, porém, Ben se afastou.

— Não estou falando disso – ele falou. – Você me disse ontem que está passando por uma crise financeira, está sem emprego; você precisa de alguma coisa?

— Está querendo me dar dinheiro?

— Rey.

— Ben, eu não preciso do seu dinheiro.

Ben bufou e repousou a sua caneca sobre a mesa.

— Só quero apoiá-la, é isso.

— Estou muito bem por agora. Estou fazendo alguns bicos; ajudei alguns vizinhos a declarar o imposto de renda e ganhei por isso. Não quero o seu dinheiro.

— Olha, se se sente ofendida que eu te dê, posso emprestá-lo. Você me paga quando puder, sem se preocupar.

— Não, obrigada. – Fechou os olhos e suspirou. – Por enquanto, não preciso. Mas muito obrigada, de verdade.

— Se precisar...

— Já sei.

— Gostaria de entender porque eu fui me apaixonar justamente pela mulher mais teimosa do mundo.

— Ben!

— Você consegue ser pior que a minha mãe. – Pensou melhor e corrigiu-se. – Não, acho que você é igual a ela.

— Idiota.

Pela quarta vez ele puxou a garrafa de café. Ela o observou por minutos, vendo-o saborear a bebida. Admirando-o em secreto, mesmo que desconfiasse que ele tinha pleno conhecimento dos seus pensamentos, pois mantinha-se com o jornal numa mão e a caneca na outra; ignorando completamente que ela o fitava com um olhar que se assemelhava a adoração.

Quando o momento de admiração acabou, ela finalmente se deu conta que o dia já tinha nascido há um tempo; o sol esquentava, seus vizinhos logo acordariam. Não que ela se incomodasse que eles vissem um homem sair de sua casa pela manhã, pois é dona do próprio nariz e pode namorar quem quiser e trazer quem quisesse para dormir na sua casa. No entanto, eles tinham conversado e combinado que precisavam tomar mais cuidado de agora em diante. Muitas pessoas já tinham conhecimento do seu caso; o segredo não é mais só deles. Se não houvesse nenhum impedimento para que ela e Ben pudessem ter um relacionamento normal, ele não precisaria sair às escondidas de sua casa.

— Rápido Ben, você tem que ir embora. – Tomou a caneca da mão dele antes que terminasse o café.

— Não tinha acabado – ele reclamou.

— Já são quase seis horas, você precisa ir.

— Antes você não queria que eu fosse. Me convenceu a ficar da forma mais baixa possível.

Rey riu e revirou os olhos.

— Não seja bobo, Ben! Rápido. – Ela se levantou. Ben não viu alternativa senão fazer o que ela estava mandando.

— Está bem, então me dá a minha camisa. – Apontou para a peça que ela vestia.

— Eu vou ficar com ela.

— Rey.

— Gostei da cor. – Segurou as barras da roupa e girou.

— Não posso ir embora sem camisa.

— Veste só o blazer. Ninguém vai te ver mesmo.

Ele bufou e deixou a cozinha.

Caminhava apressadamente pela calçada, olhando para o chão, pensando em mil coisas ao mesmo tempo. Estralava os dedos da mão nervosamente. Falava sozinho, e desprezava os olhares julgadores que as pessoas que passavam por ele lhe lançavam. O único motivo para ele não se incomodar com o fato de parecer um louco falando sozinho no meio da rua, é que ele era um homem em uma missão.

Para qualquer um com menos caráter e/ou mais orgulho em sua personalidade, a razão diria que ele estava certo em todas as suas opiniões anteriormente expostas, mesmo que em caráter tão rude e sob nervos à flor da pele, como foi a tarde de segunda-feira. Finn, porém, não era este tipo de pessoa. A sua consciência gritava há dias e noites que a sua obrigação era pedir perdão, pois ele fez algo tão baixo e errado que fugia de si mesmo.

O homem que ele de verdade era, esteve preso em algum cárcere, amordaçado e acorrentado; e foi tomado por alguém que se utilizava de seus pontos de vista como verdades absolutas para ferir e magoar os outros sem se importar com o dano que causaria nas mesmas, porque ele era o certo e todos estavam errados, assim sendo, ele estava acima de todos.

Contudo, agora ele se encontrava disposto a pôr um ponto final naquela situação entre ele e Rey. Estava indo fazer as pazes, e não importava se ela arremessasse um tijolo na sua direção, ele ia pedir desculpas.

— Oi Rey! – dizia ele, em ensaio. – Então, eu estava pensando se... Não! – Praguejou. – Rey, eu sei que eu disse coisas horríveis, mas eu estava querendo o seu bem e... Esse não é um pedido desculpas, Finn! Nada de _mas_. Sem _mas_... – Respirou fundo antes de recomeçar. – Rey, eu sei que está com raiva de mim, mas... Droga, Finn! Sem _mas_, caramba! Mas não tem como dizer isso sem falar "mas". Merda...

Ele finalmente havia chegado à casa de Rey, e ainda não sabia o que dizer. Quis sair correndo, mas firmou os pés no chão e atravessou o gramado da casa dela. Respirou fundo e carregado de um pouco mais de coragem, levantou a mão para bater à porta. Contudo, esta se abriu antes que ele pudesse bater contra ela.

Rey estava de saída e deu de cara com Finn, que tinha o punho erguido e cerrado. Ele abaixou o braço rapidamente e meteu as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta que usava. Ela vestia um macaquinho jeans, de lavagem clara e com rasgos nas coxas, por baixo dele, uma camiseta listrada branca e amarela; prendeu os cabelos naqueles três engraçadinhos coques que ela adorava e nos pés usava sapatilhas pretas. Ela segurava uma vasilha na mão.

— Finn? – perguntou ela.

— Oi Rey. – Tentou sorrir sem parecer nervoso, mas não funcionou muito bem. Felizmente, ela pareceu não se reparar ou se importar.

— Eu estava indo justamente até a sua casa – ela declarou.

— Acho que pensamos juntos – respondeu. O clima entre os dois estava entranho e tenso. Finn prossegue: – Precisava muito vir falar com você, acho que já deve saber qual é a razão.

— Eu imagino. – Rey apertou os lábios e cruzou a porta. – Já que eu estava de saída, podemos ir à pracinha que fica aqui perto? Podemos conversar melhor lá, ao ar livre... Eu fiz biscoitos. – Mostrou a vasilha. – São os seus favoritos: avelã com gotas de chocolate.

Ele abriu um amplo sorriso.

— É uma ótima ideia.

Rey trancou sua casa e partiram. Caminhavam um ao lado do outro, mais estranhos e silenciosos do que costumavam ser. Logo chegaram à praça; escolheram um banco de pedra embaixo de uma árvore, para que tivessem sombra àquela hora da tarde. Finn passou uma perna pelo banco, sentando-se nele com uma perna de cada lado. Rey o imitou e ficaram um de frente para o outro, com a vasilha no meio deles. Ela destampou-a e logo o cheiro delicioso dos biscoitos encheu o ar próximo dos dois. Finn respirou fundo aquele aroma que ele gostava tanto.

— Está cheirando tão bem! Deve estar uma delícia – ele disse, pegando um para si.

— Eu torço para que esteja – falou Rey, pegando um biscoito para ela também. – Porque não provei.

— _Hummm_! – Finn murmurou após morder um pedaço. – Está ótimo! Exagerou nas gotas de chocolate, eu adoro isso. – Sorria.

— Obrigada. E a propósito, feliz aniversário.

— Valeu. – Fitou-a com os lábios presos numa linha fina. Suspirou e continuou — Desculpe-me. – Rey abaixou a cabeça e tornou a levantá-la quando ele falou novamente. – Eu agi muito mal com você, Rey. Não sei o que me deu para dizer aquilo...

— Finn...

— Estava fora de mim. Mas... – Mordeu a língua ao notar que disse "mas" mais uma vez. – Não quero que tenha uma má impressão sobre mim, ou que pense que acho que você é uma...

— Não diga! – cortou-o. Fugiu dele o seu olhar e fixou-se em uma folha específica da árvore. – Eu odiei tanto você por ter dito aquilo!

— Me perdoe.

— De algum modo sempre soube que reagiria daquela forma, que fosse me dizer que o quanto as minhas escolhas eram erradas e que ficasse chateado por ter te escondido a minha relação com Ben. Mas me insultar daquela forma? – Encarou-o. – Nunca imaginei isso! Não esperava por algo tão baixo... Foi quando eu percebi que não te conhecia de verdade.

— Eu sei, eu sei... Eu sou um idiota.

Tão irônico quanto brigar com Finn e com Ben no mesmo dia, foi ouvir dos dois a mesma frase, um após o outro, de que se afirmavam como idiotas. Ela quase riu.

— Só que você poderia ter me contado. Não teria concordado, isso é certo, porém, teríamos evitado tudo isso – Finn disse. – Ou foi o Ben que não deixou?

— Ben não é meu dono. Mas... Sim, eu não contei porque temi decepcioná-lo. Contudo, isso foi uma decisão minha. Achava que poderia esperar até quando eu e Ben pudéssemos expor a nossa relação abertamente, depois que deixássemos de ser aluna e professor, e só aí eu contaria para você. Só que as coisas saíram do meu controle... Isso foi o meu mal...

— Você estava no seu direito de não me contar. Eu devia saber disso, e conversar com você com calma. Mas acho que fiquei com tanta raiva porque não me contou e me senti traído, que acabei tendo aquela reação. Não deveria ter te confrontado daquela forma. Você é minha irmã, eu deveria estar ao seu lado, te apoiar.

— Não adianta mais ter essa consciência agora. Se fosse antes, não teríamos brigado.

— É, mas agora podemos fazer diferente. Não precisamos cometer os mesmos erros no futuro. Não dizem que é errando que se aprende?

— É, você tem razão... Perdoe-me por ter gritado com você daquele jeito. No fundo você só queria o meu bem.

— E perdoe-me por ter agido tão mal com você.

— Está perdoado. Mas você precisa entender que eu e Ben estamos juntos e não vou deixá-lo. Eu não sou para ele uma aventura. Se estamos nos amando em segredo, é porque ele é meu professor e isso pode prejudicar não só ele como a mim também. Finn... Ben me ama. Ele não apenas disse isso, ele provou.

— E eu acredito – afirmou com convicção. – Não é o tipo de cara que eu gostaria para você, admito, mas se você o ama e está feliz com ele, então eu fico feliz por você. Pode contar comigo.

— Obrigada.

— Posso te dar um abraço?

— Claro que pode. – O puxou e se abraçaram.

— Sabe que eu te amo, não é esquentadinha?

— Claro que eu sei, cabeção!


	18. XVII - A bela e o monstro

— Oi, eu vou querer uma dessas batidas... Qual delas? Hã... Não sei. Qual você me sugere?... Não, essa tem kiwi, eu não gosto... Sou alérgico a abacaxi... Limão com hortelã? Sim, por favor.

Finn virou-se, dando as costas para o barman e colocou os cotovelos sobre o balcão. A boate em que estava chamava-se _Death_ _Star_, e não estava tão cheia devido ao horário. Os tons escuros predominavam no local; as paredes eram cinzas, o teto todo em preto, porém, piscas-piscas com formato de estrelas decoravam-no. A iluminação era intencionalmente fraca, deixando o ambiente numa penumbra que tornava difícil distinguir os rostos à distância. Estofados e bancos eram todos em verde lima, as mesas em verde-bandeira. Contudo, o bar, onde Finn estava, era curiosamente o lugar mais "vivo" do estabelecimento. Ele é decorado com luzes néon brilhantes e coloridas, e os barmans faziam shows de malabarismos e dançavam ao prepararem as bebidas.

Virando a cabeça para o lado, viu Rey num canto afastado, falando ao celular. Ela segurava o aparelho junto ao ouvido com uma das mãos e tinha o dedo indicador da outra tampando o outro ouvido, em razão da música eletrônica muito alta que tocava desde a mesa do DJ – outro ponto mais iluminado, porém menos colorido e que chamava menos atenção. Provavelmente, o objetivo dos proprietários é fazer as pessoas consumirem o máximo de álcool que puderem; quanto mais pudessem beber, mais gastavam dinheiro. Ficar feliz sóbrio não é uma opção.

Rey falava com Ben Solo, ele sabia. Pelo visto, era mesmo sério tal romance. Finn arquejou. Não esconde que não aprova o relacionamento, deixou isso bem claro com Rey; tem absoluta certeza que jamais irá gostar da ideia do professor Ben Solo como namorado da sua melhor amiga – certo que não pode escolher por ela e que Rey é uma mulher adulta e dona do próprio nariz, contudo, qualquer pessoa tem livre-arbítrio para concordar ou discordar, e ele não é uma exceção. Ele aceita, porém, não concorda. No entanto, ele realmente está se esforçando para respeitar a vontade dela.

Rey sorriu com qualquer coisa que Ben Solo tenha dito ao telefone. Sorriu de um jeito que parecia ter escutado algo que gostou muito. Ela também abaixou a cabeça, fitou os pés e corou. E mais uma vez, Finn pôde perceber o quando ela estava realmente apaixonada. Se Ben a faz tão feliz dessa forma, então não é mais uma razão para que ele respeitasse mais ainda o namoro não tão secreto assim dos dois?

Por um segundo ele desejou também estar tão apaixonado por alguém da maneira como Rey está; e por favor, que seja alguém menos complicado! Teve sim as suas paixões juvenis ao longo da adolescência e experiências sexuais (casuais) depois de adulto, porém, nada tão forte ou profundo que o fizesse amar alguém, criar raízes e que o tornasse capaz de se arriscar por outra pessoa. Isso era algo que o deixava curioso e ao mesmo tempo temeroso se vier a acontecer com ele algum dia. Amor é o tipo de coisa que as pessoas querem muito, mas rejeitam. É um oximoro. Como se pode querer muito alguma coisa e ao mesmo não a querer? Onde está a lógica? Talvez não exista. Transforma a coisa que mais absurda perfeitamente coerente. É algo que quanto mais se luta para se compreender, mais complicado fica, se visto por alguém que não tem esses sentimentos – como ele. Um dia, mais cedo ou mais tarde, esse tal de Amor bateria na sua porta e ele descobriria que não poderia mandá-lo embora.

— Ei jovem, a sua bebida – chamou o barman.

— Obrigado. – Finn pagou e tomou do seu drink pelo canudinho vermelho e espiralado.

Rey veio se juntar a ele pouco tempo depois; pediu uma bebida para si também. Finn pediu uma segunda para ele e afastaram-se do bar. Escolheram uma mesa num canto oposto à entrada; o acento era um único sofá em "L", onde Rey e Finn sentaram-se juntos ao centro.

— E então, aniversariante – perguntou Rey –, está curtindo sua noite?

— A noite está só começando – Finn respondeu –, ainda vou me divertir muito mais.

Cada um tinha ido à sua própria casa e trocado de roupa depois do parque. Finn escolheu uma calça preta, blusa cinza e sapatos sociais também pretos. Rey, por sua vez, tocou o macaquinho por uma calça jeans _skinny_ e blusa branca de botões; usava um colar com pingente de coração, rosê, que foi um presente de Finn no seu último aniversário. Os cabelos estavam ondulados nas pontas. Estavam ambos muito bonitos.

— Isso aqui não está nenhum pouco animador! – comentou a garota, dado algum tempo. – Vamos embora?

— Mas Jennifer e Frank ainda não chegaram – contrapôs o rapaz. – Vamos aguardar mais um pouco.

— Espero que Jennifer e o seu amigo não demorem tanto – ela disse. – Frank é muito agradável, e Jennifer pode enfim melhorar o clima desse lugar, ou pelo menos me ajudar a suportá-lo. – Rey tomou de copo.

Finn fez-se de ofendido.

— Pois quer dizer – disse ele – que sou inútil em animá-la e você precisa de Jennifer para melhorar o clima desta intrigante boate que você mesmo escolheu para ser o nosso local de diversão na minha noite de aniversário? Pensava que devia ser eu a estar satisfeito.

— Mas você está satisfeito? – ela olhou para ele e Finn sustentou o olhar por alguns segundos, antes de virar a cabeça para a mesa do DJ.

— Não é o local mais agradável que frequentei – confessou. – Ele é... – Não achou a palavra correta. Rey completou por ele:

— Sombrio.

— Deve ser essa a intenção. – Olhou novamente para ela e bebeu um gole de sua bebida antes de continuar. – Mas o bar é admiravelmente um ponto de vida aqui.

— Eu realmente gostei das estrelas no teto preto. Lembra o céu noturno no campo. Mas o resto... Eu detestei até o bar. As cores néon são berrantes!

Ele observou a casa noturna. Passava a encher gradualmente.

— É um ponto geográfico somente. Tenho a sensação que essa será uma boa noite. – Sorriu esperançoso.

— Por quê? – Rey perguntou.

— Não sei. Apenas tenho essa impressão. E é meu aniversário, fiz vinte e cinco anos. É motivo suficiente para alegria, não concorda?

— Tem razão. – Rey sorriu. – Desculpe-me. Eu costumo ser mais positiva com as coisas. Se eu soubesse que não fosse gostar daqui, teria escolhido um local que tivéssemos frequentado. Mas a vida – acrescentou pensativa – não é sempre o que queremos, as ações dos outros e o destino nos afetam ao longo da jornada, porém ela é, em 95%, aquilo que fazemos dela. Será uma boa noite, principalmente porque devemos nos encarregar de fazer com que seja.

— Isso é muito profundo... – admirou-se Finn. – Está amadurecendo muito rápido, assim não acompanho.

— Você é o mais velho, deveria amadurecer primeiro, não? – riu-se.

— Sim, deveria... Mas já que enveredamos por essa conversa com viés filosófica, quero dizer que a vida se encarregou de nos obrigar a amadurecer muito rápido. Somos órfãos, nos criamos praticamente sós, tivemos que trabalhar desde cedo para não morrer de fome, lutamos contra a violência; a vida que temos é totalmente diferente daquela que um dia imaginamos ter. Tem tão pouco tempo para nos formarmos... Posso dizer que vencemos barreiras.

— E mesmo assim ainda somos muito jovens. Hoje você completa vinte e cinco, eu estou quase com vinte. Sabe, Finn, ainda teremos muito o que viver, muito o que chorar, muito o que perseverar, muito o que abrir mão. Mas apesar de todas as coisas boas ou más que nos sobrevenham, não devemos jamais esquecer do principal: ser feliz.

— Sim – ele concordou e sorriu.

Frank chegou logo depois. Esticava o pescoço, procurando Finn e Rey entre as pessoas; a boate já começava a encher, havia pessoas na pista dançando _The Time _de The Black Eyed Peas. Finn o chamou, mostrando onde estavam.

Frank era um moreno alto, porte atlético, negro e de olhos âmbares. Ele estava acompanhado. Apresentou sua namorada para Rey e Finn. Ela se chamava Denise, também era negra, pele bem escura, também alta, porém menor que o namorado, o cabelo muito cacheado e volumoso dela era tingido de azul. Lábios grossos, olhos castanhos, com cílios postiços muito longos, rosto redondo e feições bem desenhadas; o nariz era grande e de ponta arredondada, e este era o seu único traço não bonito. Ela estava totalmente de preto e calçava uma bota de salto grosso. Usava brincos com formato de flamingos. Seu batom era preto e a maquiagem no restante do rosto mínima. Rey achava que nunca tinha visto uma mulher com tanto estilo assim na vida.

— Que bom que chegaram – disse Rey. – Agora só falta a Jenny.

Rey sentiu uma profunda empatia com Denise, e logo elas estavam conversando como se fossem amigas de longa data. Ela era agradável e inteligente.

Frank se levantou para buscar drinks para ele e para a namorada. Rey pediu que ele trouxesse para ela também. Ele perguntou o que elas gostariam de beber. Denise quis uma tequila, Rey queria outra batida com álcool: vodca com maracujá.

Como antes foi citado, a iluminação da casa noturna era propositalmente muito fraca e dificultava que um rosto fosse identificado à distância. Entretanto, era notavelmente impossível não reconhecer Jennifer assim que ela entrou na _Death Star_. A razão para isso era o seu vestido vermelho vibrante cheio de lantejoulas. Os cabelos loiros estavam soltos e alisados, a maquiagem dos olhos era forte e escura; usava sandálias de tiras, também na cor vermelha. Chamava a atenção por onde passava, principalmente a dos homens. Ela era naturalmente linda, mas estava estonteante.

Finn olhou para ela e pensou que, na _Death Star_, ela é a estrela vermelha.

— Estou atrasada? – perguntou, sentando-se com eles.

— Um pouco – respondeu Finn –, mas pela forma como você está, nem preciso perguntar o porquê. Está linda!

Jenny piscou o olho e sorriu. Tinha plena consciência de que estava deslumbrante.

— Oi! Não conheço você – disse para a bela morena de cabelo azul na frente dela. – Eu sou Jennifer Smith, mas você pode me chamar de Jenny. – Estendeu a mão.

— Denise Williams. – Apertou a mão de Jennifer.

Finn contou que Denise era namorada de Frank e Jennifer falou que ele tinha uma bela parceria. Assim como Rey, ela também sentiu empatia pela outra, e foi recíproco.

Eles conversaram, riram entre si de piadas que Frank fazia e das alfinetadas que ele lançava em Jenny para irritá-la. Rey estava notavelmente de bom humor. Finn sentia-se tremendamente feliz. Após quase meia hora, o último convidado de Finn chegou na _Death Star._

— Boa noite! – Poe Dameron falou com um sorriso alegre estampando o rosto, parando junto à mesa.

Rey admirou-se com o recém-chegado, pois achava que não fosse mais ver Dameron; não tão cedo, pelo menos.

— Olá... – Jenny analisou o homem de cima a baixo, não fazendo o mínimo de esforço para disfarçar que estava gostando do que via.

Poe sorriu e piscou o olho para ela. Finn pediu licença a Frank para sair do sofá em "L" (pois agora estava ao seu lado porque a namorada foi se sentar junto de Jenny e Rey). Abraçou Poe.

— Esse é Poe Dameron – apresentou-o. – Poe, quero que conheça meus amigos – e apontando para cada um, da direita para esquerda –, esses são Frank, Denise, Rey que você já conhece, e a Jennifer.

— Oi, pessoal. – Ele mantinha o sorriso franco no rosto. Olhou bem para cada um, e em último, deitou seu olhar sobre Rey. Sentou-se na ponta, ao lado de Jennifer.

— Ontem, ou melhor, hoje, você estava com a minha galera, agora eu estou com a sua, Finn – disse Poe. – Tem amigos muito bonitos.

— Você também é muito bonito – Jennifer falou. – Você é daqui da cidade? Nunca o vi antes.

— Sim, sou.

— Mora aqui a muito tempo?

— Bom, eu morei quase toda a minha vida em Coruscant – contou –, mas nasci numa cidadezinha ao sul do país.

— Quando veio para cá?

— Jenny, isso é um interrogatório? – Rey repreende-a.

— Oh, não tem problema, eu respondo – respondeu Poe. – Vim quando meus pais morreram, minha madrinha foi me buscar para morar com ela. Fui criado com seu filho, quando completei a maioridade, fui morar sozinho.

— Isso é muito triste – Jenny falou.

— Oh, não, não! – Ele contava aquela história sem nenhum pesar ou tristeza. – Fui muito feliz na casa de Leia Organa. Ela não pôde substituir a minha mãe, e nem nunca tentou fazer isso. Mas ela é muito especial para mim. Não fui o melhor dos afilhados, mas ela não cobrava de mim além do que sabia que poderia dar.

— Você disse que a sua madrinha é Leia Organa? – indagou Finn.

— Sim, amigo.

— Quem é Leia Organa? – Jenny pergunta.

— A ex-senadora Organa, ativista, embaixadora pela ONU e fundadora de diversas instituições, ONGs e fundações dedicadas aos mais diversos segmentos e minha ícone feminista — explicou Denise. — Eu fui voluntária na Resistência, é uma ONG que ajuda adolescentes e jovens na luta contra as drogas. É uma mulher notável.

— Ouvi muito falar de Leia. Ela parece ser uma mulher de fibra e inspiradora – Rey disse.

— Ela é sim – respondeu Poe. – E dá os melhores bailes beneficentes e serve o melhor chá às cinco da tarde. – Ele riu.

— Você já esteve nesses bailes? – perguntou Frank.

— Oh, muitos! – respondeu Poe. – Mas são muito chatos para o meu gosto! Sempre tenho que vestir _smoking_ ou terno. Prefiro festas onde eu possa ir de calça jeans e jaqueta e que não tenha músicos tocando violino, violoncelo e piano.

Os outros riram, menos Rey. Ela tinha ficado fascinada com a ideia de um baile e queria saber mais. Sua imaginação criou o retrato da senhora Organa descendo uma escada, vestindo um longo vestido turquesa muito bonito, com um penteado elaborado, e muitas pessoas a observando enquanto descia elegantemente aqueles degraus. Na sua mente, ela devia se parecer com uma princesa.

— Você não gosta dos bailes então? – Rey inquiriu. – Eles me parecem fantásticos... – Ela calou-se a tempo de dizer que adoraria estar num deles, mas lembrou-se de que ela não tinha modos nem elegância para tal. Era uma simples garota órfã, criada em orfanatos e nas ruas. Jamais saberia se comportar num ambiente cheio de pessoas tão distintas.

— Ah, eu não – redarguiu. – Só ia pela Leia. Mas pelo menos eu só sou o afilhado. – Recostou-se no assento. – Ela tem um filho, sabe? Adorava exibi-lo e apresentá-lo às pessoas. Coisa de mãe, eu acho. Só que ele também odeia essas festividades.

— Ele participa também? Digo, deve participar, é o filho...

— Na verdade, ele meio que afastou disso. Evita o máximo que pode. Sempre ocupado com seu trabalho, o que deixa Leia bastante decepcionada, embora que ela nunca dirá isso para ele.

— Mas e você Poe – Jenny disse, chamando a atenção dele para si –, é solteiro?

"Sempre direta", pensou Rey.

— Não, minha cara. Estou solteiro... Mas pretendo mudar essa situação em breve.

Rey teve a impressão de que Poe olhou para ela por um instante, e bebeu todo o conteúdo de seu copo num único gole para disfarçar o rubor em sua face.

— Ei, Rey. Vai com calma – disse Finn.

— Estou com sede.

— Não tem garçom nessa espelunca? – Jenny perguntou.

— Tem que ir ao bar para comprar bebidas – Frank explicou.

— Eu vou lá, Jenny. Vem comigo? – Denise disse e saíram as duas mulheres da mesa.

— Vou com elas – anunciou Frank. – Querem algo?

— Eu quero outra batida daquelas de vodca com maracujá – respondeu Rey.

— Duas, por favor – diz Finn.

— Três – Por adicionou.

— Tranquilo, já volto.

Restaram os três na mesa. Poe dividia o seu olhar entre Rey e Finn. Mantinha um sorriso lateral mínimo. Analisava-os, refletindo sobre as impressões que cada um dos dois lhe causavam. Descobriu que as impressões eram as mesmas para cada um, e para que aquele estado de igualdade mudasse ou permanecesse o mesmo, só o tempo diria. Contudo, mesmo que Finn fosse muito atraente, Rey tinha um diferencial. Quem sabe por ser um mistério. Ele sentia que aqueles olhos esverdeados guardavam mais segredos do que ela queria mostrar. Finn despertava-lhe uma intensa curiosidade. Mas ele não sabia especificar de que tipo. E ele e Rey são amigos, o que torna as coisas demasiado estranhas.

Jennifer sempre esteve acostumada com o olhar dos outros sobre si. Nunca sofreu com "sou bonita, mas não consigo reconhecer isso". Ela é completamente segura de si. O que desperta tanto admiração, quanto sentimento de aversão. A verdade sobre as pessoas – pelo menos a maioria delas – é que elas não admitem nem aceitam que alguém não seja modesto com sua própria aparência. "Não se ache bonito e inteligente, isso é para os outros acharem, você não. Você tem que se diminuir para gerar comoção nas pessoas." Ela não concordava com isso.

No entanto, algo fora do comum aconteceu naquela noite. Não referente à sua opinião sobre sua própria aparência e inteligência, mas sim sobre a forma como ela suportava os olhares dos outros sobre si mesma. Todos, ou quase todos os homens solteiros (inclua também alguns comprometidos acompanhados de suas respectivas namoradas), estavam admirando Jennifer. Todavia, um único olhar entre todos aqueles conseguiu captar a sua atenção, e pior: desconcertá-la.

Os olhos esverdeados de um observador em especial eram intensos, sombrios e belos. Aquele homem tinha o tipo de olhar que inspiraria os poetas a escreverem sonetos inteiros somente sobre o calor que eles provocavam. Em nenhum instante desceu seu olhar para o restante do corpo dela, mantinha-se fitando unicamente o par de orbes azuis. Jennifer sentiu-se fora do lugar, intimidada, pois hesitar abaixar a cabeça e corar furiosamente não é algo comum a ela. Mas ela foi forte e manteve a cabeça erguida e fitou-o sem hesitações.

O homem então se aproximou dela e parou bem à sua frente. Ele também é jovem como ela, mas desconfiava que fosse alguns anos mais velho. Pele alva, cabelos castanho-escuros, o rosto retangular, uma barba escura e rala. E os lábios... Ah, os lábios foram os responsáveis por ela ter desviado o foco dos olhos inquietantes e sombrios.

Embora que a fitasse diretamente, não falou com ela. Disse ao barman:

— Fred, sirva para essa bela moça o que ela quiser, eu vou pagar. – O corpo inteiro de Jennifer se arrepiou com a voz dele. Era bela e melodiosa, baixa e suave, que a tornava sensual.

Fred sorriu atrás de Jenny.

— O que a moça bonita vai querer? – perguntou para ela.

— Um martini, por favor – respondeu ao barman. Depois estendeu a mão para o estranho diante dela, palma virada para baixo. – Jennifer Smith.

Ele segurou a mão gentilmente e beijou os nós dos dedos.

— Dylan Anderson, a seu dispor.

Era apenas o convite para uma dança. Não fazia mal aceitar, afinal, não há nada demais em dançar com Poe Dameron, que estava conhecendo e havia grandes e aceitáveis chances de tornarem-se bons amigos. E a música era agitada, tornando ainda melhor a situação, haja vista que não seria necessário tocá-lo ou dançarem abraçados. Após essa reflexão, Rey aceitou.

Lançou um sorriso para Finn antes de se afastar da mesa acompanhada de Poe. Ele fez a bondade de não agarrar a sua mão e puxá-la, mesmo que com gentileza, para a pista de dança; no entanto, sentiu a mão dele nas suas costas, empurrando-a levemente para passarem pelas pessoas que estava no caminho. Era um toque leve, respeitoso.

A melodia na verdade era um remix, com base eletrônica. Ela não conhecia aquela canção, nem o artista, mas gostou bastante. Poe disse ao seu ouvido que adorava daquela música, precisou quase gritar para que Rey entendesse o que ele estava dizendo em meio a todo o barulho da música mais a algazarra produzida pelas pessoas em torno deles.

Ela sorria, pulava, balançava de um lado para o outro, mexendo os braços e até arriscou uma coreografia. Poe acompanhava o ritmo dela; conhecia a letra e cantava junto. O refrão era empolgante.

"_Say my name  
And every colour illuminates  
We are shining  
And we will never be afraid again" _

_(Diga o meu nome  
E todas as cores se iluminam  
Nós estamos brilhando  
E nunca teremos medo novamente)_

Como o refrão se repetia várias vezes, Rey logo o aprendeu. Ela passou a cantar a música junto com as outras pessoas. Quando ela acabou, outra começou no seu lugar: um hit dos anos 1980 também remixado. Nesse momento Finn chegou com Frank e Denise na pista. Ela, Poe e Finn formaram um círculo. Finn inventava um passos de dança e os outros dois o imitavam; eram fáceis e repetidos. Não podia negar que tinham se divertido.

Quando, depois de cansados e de terem usufruído de tudo, resolveram que era hora de irem embora da boate. Jennifer foi embora com sua paquera, Frank e Denise chamaram um UBER para eles e Poe, Rey e Finn resolveram chamar um outro UBER para eles três, pois como moravam no mesmo bairro, o veículo ia para a mesma direção.

Poe ficou bêbado, por isso Rey e Finn precisaram deixá-lo primeiro. Trancaram a casa por fora e jogaram a chave por baixo da porta, mas não sem deixar um bilhete antes. Era madrugada de domingo quando finalmente Finn chegou em sua casa. Estava feliz como nunca em seus vinte e cinco anos de vida.

Mesmo a chuva inesperada não frustrou seus planos de sair daquela casa tão grande e vazia, na qual a fazia se sentir solitária. Vestiu uma calça jeans de lavagem clara e a primeira camiseta que encontrou, calçou botas para chuva e não se esqueceu do casaco de capuz. Ignorou o conselho da empregada de não sair, pois poderia pegar um resfriado, mas não lhe deu ouvidos.

A chuva caía fina, como uma cortina de seda. Não se incomodou com aquilo, pelo contrário. Era, de um modo inexplicável, purificante. Atravessou todo o caminho que cortava o jardim até a chegar ao portão gradeado. Abriu-o com alguma dificuldade, as dobradiças rangeram. Criou uma nota mental para que se lembrasse de reclamar com Tobias por não ter colocado óleo nas dobradiças do portão. O homem era mesmo um inútil, não fazia nada se lhe fosse mandado ou especificado. Não entendia porque ainda trabalhava a sua casa, já deveria ter sido dispensado há tempos. Mas talvez o pai sentisse pena do homem e isso é deprimente.

Ela caminhou numa marcha apressada pela calçada, com o capuz do casaco levantado, cobrindo a cabeça e parte do rosto. Atravessou a rua na faixa de pedestres e seguiu caminhando. Não tinha um rumo certo para ir, apenas queria caminhar. Deixava que as pernas a levassem sem direção, ela saberia voltar quando quisesse.

A chuva tornou-se levemente mais forte. A sensação de purificação aumentou também. Ela sentia os pensamentos ainda mais claros e a mente livre de turbulências ou interferências externas. Só estavam ela, a chuva e os seus pensamentos na rua, caminhando sob a chuva no meio da tarde.

Miranda tinha um objetivo claro. Tinha um caminho a ser traçado até alcançar este objetivo, mas ainda faltavam muitas peças do seu quebra-cabeça, e a demora em adquirir cada peça tornava essa caminhada lenta.

As perguntas que se fazia eram sempre as mesmas: Quem? Por quê? Como? Quando? Onde?

Apenas as duas primeiras já tinham suas respostas. Essas foram por muito tempo as que mais se importou, agora, o "como" se tornou essencial. As duas últimas seriam mais simples, tanto que poderiam ser decididas quando pudesse e quisesse depois que a terceira fosse elucidada.

Dobrou uma esquina e abraçou o próprio corpo para se proteger do frio. Ela precisava de uma ideia. Precisava da chave para passar para a terceira pergunta. Mas cada questão em sua mente era como um tópico, ou como um livro que é dividido por unidades e cada unidade tem vários capítulos que o complementam, isto é, cada uma de suas perguntas, ao serem analisadas, mostravam-se apenas como o cabeçalho de uma lista de outras questões. Como se ao perguntar "quem?", ela tivesse de se questionar também sobre "qual a razão para isso?" ou "por que o interesse?" e "o pretende fazer?".

Na prática é o seguinte:

Os protagonistas do seu dossiê são Ben Solo e Rey Keeran, o seu professor de Matemática Financeira do curso de Contabilidade, e a aluna dele e também sua colega de turma respectivamente. Estes tinham um caso amoroso e proibido, malvisto pela sociedade e hierarquia da universidade por motivos já anteriormente citados: um professor e uma aluna; não devem ser um casal, essa é uma relação que não deve existir dentro do âmbito estudantil.

Por quase três anos e meio ela viu aquela garota insolente se apaixonando pelo professor, achando que ninguém percebia, mas ela percebeu. Percebeu porque a conhecia e muito bem. Elas tinham um passado, uma história, e o maior erro que Rey cometeu na vida foi não conhecer Miranda como ela a conhece.

Por quase três anos e meio, ela viu Ben se interessar pela garota, como uma mosca que vai de encontro à luz de uma lanterna, como se fosse envenenado pouco a pouco por uma paixão crepitante. Ele a respeitava e admirava como a ninguém, ele a observava em secreto, e no início ela acreditou que tudo passasse de pura imaginação sua. Nos últimos meses, achou que a sua inclinação para a jovem fosse meramente um desejo raso que não seria cedido. Admirava o domínio próprio de Ben até descobrir que ele não existia e que foi somente uma ilusão criada por si mesma; ele não teve domínio sobre essa paixão nojenta e doentia. E isso a deixou muito decepcionada e magoada com ele. Até relevaria que Ben tivesse ido com Rey para a cama somente uma vez, como um homem que, depois de ter seu desejo saciado, volta-se para as coisas que são mais importantes e/ou encontra um novo alvo para ser alcançado.

Porém, estava complemente enganada. Pois a maldita órfã conseguiu prendê-lo na sua teia, à sua falsa delicadeza e ingenuidade, à sua beleza superficial, à sua personalidade sonsa e maquiavélica, da qual usava todos os seus artifícios para iludir as pessoas por meios ardilosos. Não era a primeira vez que Rey tomava algo seu, então ela imaginava que ela faria isso sempre e em qualquer lugar.

Não sabia como, onde ou quando a relação deles começou, mas viu que mais uma vez estava correta. Rey lhe tomou Ben.

Mas o problema de Miranda é que ela não consegue ver que Ben nunca foi seu para ser tomado. Ele nunca sequer olhou para ela com outros olhos e nem tampouco nutriu sentimento algum. Ela estava cega pela sua própria hipocrisia ao imputar à Rey sua própria maldade. Miranda não é verdadeira nem consigo mesma, pois não reconhece suas mazelas. Não é delicada, nem boa, nem simpática. Sua beleza – porque ela é maravilhosamente bonita – é uma capa para ocultar sua hipocrisia, cinismo, inveja, ódio, rancor, maquiavelismo e ambição. Tudo nela é raso, falso, fingido, ilusório. Ela é a bela e o monstro em simultâneo. Quem, vendo pelo lado de fora, poderia saber por trás daquela carinha bonita e voz doce havia um ser humano horrível e desprezível?

A posse sobre Ben foi criada em sua mente. O amor que tinha foi alimentado por ela mesma. Tudo que queria declarava seu. Com ele não foi diferente. A diferença é que Ben Solo é um ser humano. Um homem com livre arbítrio para ficar com quem quisesse e fazer o que quiser e arcar sozinho com as consequências de suas próprias decisões.

Miranda o odeia com a mesma intensidade com que o ama por essa razão. Mas a semente da loucura já tinha sido plantada. Ela "tinha" Ben Solo é Rey é uma ladra.

O que pretende fazer?

A curto prazo, apenas destruir o romance dos dois. A longo prazo, trazer Solo para o seu lado.

Ben. Ben. Ben. Ben.

É só o que ela pensa. O nome dele ecoa desde o seu subconsciente. Ela o quer porque ela o ama. Ela quer fazê-lo sofrer por suas escolhas ruins porque também o odeia. Ama-o porque o odeia. Odeia-o porque o ama. Nesse eterno ciclo entre amor e ódio, posse e repulsa.

— Mas que droga! Estou ficando louca! — gritou sozinha enquanto atravessava a rua na faixa de pedestres.

O aperto no peito e aqueles pensamentos sufocou todo e qualquer sentimento de purificação que a chuva trouxera para sua mente e corpo. O que caiu sobre si foi uma melancolia tão profunda que ela desatou a chorar copiosamente, com amargura de alma. Suas lágrimas eram quentes em meio aos pingos gelados da água da chuva. Chuva esta que enfraquecia no momento, tornando-se fraca e virando uma garoa fina, exatamente como começou; chuva esta que causou um forte contaste ao choro dela que ficava cada vez mais forte, alto e amargurado.

— Maldito Solo! Isso tudo é culpa sua! Por que eu tenho que te amar? Por quê? Por quê?! — gritou. Mas a resposta não veio. E algo dentro do seu coração dizia que nunca viria.

Passou minutos parada sob a chuva. Os soluços de seu choro foi a única coisa que ela ouviu durante esse tempo. E ao fim desses minutos, as lágrimas acabaram e ela sufocou a melancolia, mesmo que se sentisse cansada e exausta dessa dor que não acabava. Sentiu-se patética, todavia, também sentiu que o choro foi mais purificador que a própria chuva. Quem sabe foi por isso que ela parou, ou isso é somente uma ideia exagerada e extraordinária, porque ela não controla o tempo.

E que tempo! Este estava louco. Era verão, segundo a época do ano, mas parecia que as quatro estações variavam em uma única semana durante os últimos meses. Deveria ser consequência da poluição emitida pela metrópole de Coruscant.

A chuva passou e as nuvens se dissiparam, para o céu romper num sol de rachar às duas da tarde.

Miranda olhou em volta e viu que estava bastante longe de casa. As casas de dois andares, com muros brancos ou cercas de madeira, árvores altas e bem podadas não eram estranhas para ela. Conhecia aquele bairro porque já foi várias vezes até ali, desde para encontros com amigas ou para festas dos amigos de pais, até mesmo para bailes realizados na mansão Organa. Estava em Alderaan.

Lembrou-se de um momento especial que aconteceu em um daqueles bailes. Foi há muito tempo, mas ela se lembrava bem. Ela tinha quinze anos na época, estava acompanhado seu pai até um baile beneficente realizado pela antiga senadora Leia Organa. Recordava-se de ter sido obrigada por seu pai, Peter Davies, a ir com ele, e de que estava muito triste naquele dia. Mas teve um momento naquela noite que ela não podia esquecer: o momento em que Leia apresentou seu filho, Ben, para os Davies.

Foi a primeira vez que ela viu Ben Solo (que foi apresentado para ela e seu pai como Ben Organa). Ele era mais jovem na época, mas a personalidade foi a mesma que ela aprendeu a conviver – e até a gostar – na sala de aula.

Lembrava-se de que Ben mal olhou para ela, que resmungou um cumprimento ríspido e apertou rapidamente a mão de seu pai. Depois ele pegou uma taça de vinho da bandeja de um dos empregados que serviam e se afastou. Ela não conseguiu mais tirar os olhos dele, durante toda a noite.

Nunca mais se falaram após esta noite. Embora que ela tenha ido a esses bailes uma dúzia de vezes depois e que ela tenha o visto duas ou três vezes neles, até quando ele parou de ir. Ela se apaixonou por aquele homem que não lhe conhecia. Só percebeu isso depois de estar se inscrevendo no vestibular da Universidade de Coruscant por ser o lugar onde ele trabalha. Mas quando teve sua primeira aula com Ben Solo, percebeu que ele não se lembrava dela.

Decidiu voltar para casa enfim. Contudo, resolveu fazer isso pelo caminho mais longo. Tentou não pensar em Ben ou em Rey. Apenas nos próprios passos que resolveu contar para distrair-se. Tarefa que funcionou muito bem até ela passar em frente a um pequeno mercado do bairro e ver o carro de Ben Solo parado na frente.

Era o veículo dele, reconheceu pelo modelo e pelo número da placa. Viu-se sendo carregada pelas próprias pernas para o interior do mercado. Procurou entre os corredores por Ben. O mercado era pequeno e havia poucas pessoas dentro dele, logo, seria fácil achar Ben. Encontrou-o diante de uma prateleira de enlatados, pegando um molho de tomate e guardando-o na cesta que segurava, onde já estavam outros produtos.

Que estava fazendo? Deveria ter passado direto e ido para casa. Agora falaria com ele? Falaria o quê? Nunca tiveram uma conversa de verdade, além de curtas frases emitidas por ela respondidas por monossílabos ou poucas palavras dele. Ben não tinha dado pela presença dela, o que facilitava sua saída dali sem que ele notasse.

E foi o que tentou fazer, no entanto, esbarrou acidentalmente num vidro de palmito, que caiu e espatifou-se no chão.

— Ai que droga! — exclamou com o que tinha feito. Não só Ben viu que ela estava ali, como tinha quebrado aquele produto e seria obrigada a pagar.

— Miranda? — Ben chamou. Ela não olhou para ele, mas se agachou para juntar os cacos do vidro de palmito.

— O que você fez?! — gritou outra pessoa. Miranda levantou a cabeça e viu um homem calvo e magro, com uns quarenta anos de idade, possivelmente o gerente do mercado.

— Eu... Eu... Foi sem querer — respondeu ela.

— Querendo ou não terá que pagar.

— Mas eu não tenho dinheiro comigo...

— Não me importa! Só quero saber como vai pagar por este prejuízo.

— Foi só um vidro de palmito. Esbarrei sem querer. Por favor, me perdoe.

O homem abriu a boca para replicar, mas Ben, se aproximando, falou:

— Tudo bem, eu pago pelo palmito que a menina derrubou. Junte isso ao valor da minha compra.

O gerente aceitou a proposta e se afastou, com a cara emburrada e ordenando a outro funcionário que recolhesse os cacos do produto.

Miranda estava envergonhada, de cabeça baixa. Ben deitou um rápido olhar sobre a moça e passou por ela, pretendendo ir para o caixa.

— Professor, espere. — Ela segurou o seu braço. Ben não gostou da atitude, ela percebeu e soltou o braço dele. — Desculpe... Muito obrigada pelo que fez. Não sei o que faria se não estivesse aqui.

— Provavelmente aquele sujeito te obrigaria a pagá-lo de uma forma ou de outra — ele respondeu.

— Por isso agradeço mais uma vez... — Não gostava do jeito que Ben estava olhando para ela. Era um olhar desconfiado. Provavelmente ele percebeu que ela o observava. Derrubar o produto no chão acabou a entregando. — Algum problema? — arriscou perguntar.

— Eu é que pergunto: algum problema aqui, senhorita Miranda? — retrucou.

— Por que está falando comigo nesse tom? Foi um acidente, eu não queria derrubar a droga do vidro.

— Deveria ter mais cuidado.

Por alguma razão ela sabia que não era isso que ele queria dizer. Ben tentou novamente ir embora.

— Professor... Ben? — ela o chamou com aquela voz melancólica que fazia quando queria fazer com que tivessem pena dela. — Está bravo comigo por isso?

— O que você estava fazendo aqui? — Voltou-se para ela novamente.

— Eu... — Sabia que não poderia dizer que estava ali para comprar alguma coisa, pois tinha dito ao gerente que não trazia dinheiro consigo. Seria um "furo no roteiro" e ele a pegaria na mentira. Não tinha uma réplica, optou por enrolar. — Por que pergunta?

— Você estava me vigiando? — Ele foi direto, o que assustou Miranda.

— Não! – redarguiu.

— Não? — Havia ironia no seu tom.

— Como pode pensar isso de mim? Por que eu estaria o vigiando. Não sabia que o senhor estava aqui. — E imediatamente ela já tinha uma história para contar. — Entrei aqui a procura de um banheiro, estava fazendo uma caminhada, e acabei o encontrando. Sim, estava olhando você, mas porque não esperava encontrá-lo. Eu não o vigiava. Não gosto dessa palavra e da forma como a usou. Soa como se eu fosse uma _stalker_ ou perseguidora!

Ben notou que ela ficou ofendida. Não sabendo que era um teatro, sentiu-se envergonhado por ter feito aquela indagação. Mas foi porque ficou nervoso por encontrar Miranda um dia após ter aquele estranho pesadelo com ela.

— Desculpe-me, não sei o que me deu – falou.

— Foi uma coincidência tê-lo encontrado aqui, não esperava que fosse pensar que estava lhe vigiando — dizia Miranda. — Fique sabendo que quando o encontrar na universidade amanhã irei pagar pelo seu gasto com o vidro de palmito que eu quebrei.

— Não precisa — ele respondeu. — E mais uma vez me desculpe.

— Ok. Podemos esquecer que isso aconteceu.

— Eu concordo — disse ele. — Com licença, senhorita. — Deu as costas sair novamente, mas Miranda o chamou.

— Ben. — Ele parou, mas não olhou para ela. — Eu não sou uma menina.

O professor girou o tronco para encará-la. Ela percebeu que ele não tinha entendido.

— Você se referiu a mim como menina para aquele homem — explicou. — Não sou uma menina, senhor Solo. Em nenhum aspecto. Não veja isso como uma ameaça, porque não é, mas caso não compreenda que não sou uma garota, posso provar a você que sou uma mulher.

Dito isto, Miranda passou pelo homem e foi embora, sem olhar para trás, deixando Ben refletindo com o significado daquelas palavras.


	19. XVIII - Testes e desconfianças

Abandonar definitivamente a caminhonete foi uma decisão dolorosa para Rey. Apegou-se àquela lata velha. Foi o seu primeiro carro, mesmo sendo de segunda mão, com a lataria meio enferrujada e a pintura descascando. Não queria desfazer-se dela.

Entretanto, a necessidade obrigou-a a tomar essa decisão. Não valia mais a pena permanecer com o veículo, que além dos problemas para abastecer devido ao preço alto da gasolina, também vinha apresentando problemas mecânicos com frequência. O custo para o conserto era alto, porquanto o carro era antigo e as peças não eram mais fabricadas.

Seu destino foi o ferro-velho. E Rey voltou a usar sua velha e adorável companheira de duas rodas, bicicleta.

Agora, passeando pelo caminho de terra entre as árvores altas e ladeadas da floresta, o pensamento de que foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter feito lhe apossou.

Nunca, vindo de carro, tinha reparado o quanto aquele pedaço verde do mapa era tão belo e nunca se sentiu tão em paz quanto naquele momento, sentindo o cheiro da floresta, a brisa suave em sua pele e a sombra gostosa que as árvores faziam pelo caminho. Ouvia o cantar dos pássaros e isso era melhor do que qualquer música.

No final da estrada de chão batido encontrou o chalé. Pedalou por mais de uma hora e ainda assim não se sentia esgotada. Talvez um pouco cansada e suada, mas nada que um banho não resolvesse. Ou um mergulho. O dia estava muito quente e o lago atrás do chalé era muito convidativo. Mas ela não sabe nadar... Ela não entra ali sem Ben, não imerge se não estiver agarrada ao braço dele e seu limite de profundidade é até seus ombros.

A bicicleta é deixada no chão da varanda. Usa a sua chave para abrir a porta e entra. A casa está escura e silenciosa. As janelas não foram abertas e não há sinal de que Ben já tivesse acordado. Subindo as escadas, ela escuta o som do chuveiro ligado. Ben estava tomando um banho e provavelmente não tinha descido ainda; o que quer dizer que faz pouco tempo que acordou.

A primeira coisa que enxergou ao entrar no quarto foi uma enorme cama, no tamanho _king size, _coberta por lençóis brancos e desarrumados. Ela sorriu e, mesmo suada, sentou-se na cama nova.

O sorriso mantém-se em seu rosto e está pensando na manhã que quebraram a cama velha. As lembranças daquele momento vêm juntamente com um calor febril que se instala em seu corpo e principalmente abaixo do seu umbigo. Ele estava indo tão rápido, tão fundo e tão forte; Rey se remexia querendo acompanhá-lo, mas Ben estava com a mente nublada de tanto prazer, que se movia louca e deliciosamente. Rey gemia enlouquecida, soltando gritos roucos e guturais, suplicando para que ele não parasse, até que não conseguiu mais dizer nada, só gemia; sua vagina respingava umidade, ela estava perto. A cama sacolejava com suas entocadas, a cabeceira batia contra a parede como uma britadeira; eles estavam quase alcançando um orgasmo poderoso quando o pior aconteceu: a cama não resistiu e quebrou.

Quem sabe fosse interessante testar a resistência da cama nova, ela pensa.

Levanta-se finalmente e anda na ponta dos pés até o banheiro, cuja porta estava semiaberta; entra de fininho, sem fazer barulho. Sua intenção era assustar Ben, mas o viu a fez parar e até se esquecer do que pretendia.

Debaixo da ducha, em pé dentro da banheira, Ben se masturbava. Uma mão envolvia o seu mastro duro e quente enquanto tinha a outra espalmada na parede, como apoio. Ele gemia baixinho e rangia os dentes. A mão movia-se rapidamente buscando sua própria satisfação. Rey permaneceu parada ali, observando Ben se masturbar. A surpresa deu lugar a excitação; sentiu-se umedecida com a visão do próprio namorado se tocando bem na sua frente. Manteve-se quieta e em silêncio. Não queria interromper.

Sentiu-se perto. O gozo vinha e mesmo com o braço cansado não parou. Mais um pouco... Encostou a cabeça no azulejo da parede e pelo canto do olho semicerrado ele enxergou um vulto perto da porta. Virou a cabeça assustado, instantaneamente interrompendo os movimentos da mão e encontrou Rey, observando-o com curiosidade e interesse.

— Rey... – balbuciou.

— Oi, Ben. – Ela queria rir da cara dele em choque e das suas orelhas ficando vermelhas.

Pego no flagra com a mão na botija.

E a mão ainda estava lá, imóvel. Estava hirto e sem reação.

— Rey... – repetiu.

— Pode dizer.

— Eu... – Enfim soltou o membro. Mas continuava duro, ter sido pego no flagra apenas aumentava a excitação. – Está aí a quanto tempo?

— Cheguei há pouco.

— Você estava me observando – afirmou. Rey, então, começa a tirar as próprias roupas apressadamente. – O que está fazendo?

— Não é óbvio? – Juntou-se a ele. – Beije-me.

Ele a beijou, enfim. A mão dela agarrou seu pênis onde antes ele estava segurando e passou ela mesma a masturbá-lo.

— Assim é bom? – disse entre beijos. Ben resmungou uma resposta positiva e abraçou sua cintura. Sua mão pequena e delicada estimulando a pele sensível de seu membro estava levando-o à loucura. – Eu vou terminar o que você começou.

Ele beijou seu pescoço e ombro e subiu novamente para beijá-la nos lábios. A pequena mão estimulando o seu membro, de cima para baixo e de baixo para cima, alternando em movimentos rápidos e lentos. Estava ficando difícil se concentrar, a mente estava ficando nublada e ele gemia indiscriminadamente. Ele veio, enfim. Forte e derramando-se na barriga dela como um jato. Rey soltou um gritinho. Ben relaxou os braços e abriu a boca porque estava sem fôlego e respirando com dificuldade. O peito subia e descia e demorou alguns segundos até que recuperasse o fôlego.

— Desculpe-me – ele disse por ter gozado nela.

— Não tem problema.

Afastou-se para que ela pudesse ficar debaixo do chuveiro. Limpou-a, ensaboou-a e lavou seus cabelos com xampu. Rey deixou-se levar pelo toque cuidadoso dele.

As suas mãos grandes passeavam em seu corpo pequeno e molhado, até uma delas rumar para baixo e tocar o ponto entre as pernas. Rey levantou a cabeça para fita-lo. O seu olhar era cheio de desejo e convidava-a para a paixão. Institivamente ela abre mais as pernas e a mão dele avança. Dois dedos estimulam o clítoris; Rey suspira alto com o toque e isso faz Ben sorrir.

Ele a empurra com cuidado para que ela se escorasse na parede. Rey eleva o quadril e Ben levanta uma das suas pernas. Seus dedos continuam a carícia no ponto de prazer dela. Seu membro está ereto novamente, então ele se aproxima mais e a penetra, faz isso enquanto estimula o clitóris.

Rey está arfando e gemendo. Suas unhas agarram-se nos ombros dele, arranhando-o e deixando marcas vermelhas. Experimentalmente ela ensaia balançar o quadril, mas falha no início quando tenta acertar o ritmo com ele. Mas então ele simplesmente se afasta. Sua boceta dolorida reclama pela interrupção precoce.

Ela está prestes a questioná-lo quando Ben rapidamente desliga o chuveiro e a carrega para o quarto. Ela se sente tão leve assim, sendo levada sem esforço algum e sem tempo ao menos de protestar para a cama grande e alta que ocupava quase todo o espaço dentro do quarto, deixando-o visualmente menor.

— Sabe no que estava pensando quando cheguei aqui e vi essa cama nova e grande? – pergunta Rey, sentido a maciez do tecido do lençol

Ele arqueia uma das sobrancelhas. — Em que?

— Naquela manhã, em que quebramos a cama...

Ben sorri e se inclina para beijá-la com fervor. Rey envolve seu pescoço com seus braços e o puxa para se deitarem. O colchão é a coisa mais confortável que Rey já teve o prazer de se deitar. É como estar deitando-se numa nuvem.

— Vamos testar a resistência dessa cama – Ben murmura.

Ele a vira com apenas um braço. Distribui beijos pelas suas costas e pescoço. Afasta-se por um instante para alcançar a gaveta da cômoda, onde busca um preservativo; abre a embalagem com agilidade e "veste-o". Acomoda-se atrás dela, morde o lóbulo da orelha, ao mesmo tempo que se acomoda para fodê-la assim, de bruços. Mas Rey ergue o quadril e se apoia nos joelhos, elevando o bumbum; cruza as mãos sob a cabeça e abre as pernas mais um pouco, pronta para recebê-lo.

Ele ajoelha-se e a penetra novamente. Começa devagar, entrando e saindo completamente. Tenta lembrar-se de como estavam indo naquela manhã, então ele aumenta o ritmo. Rey geme abaixo dele. Nessa posição ele consegue ir mais fundo e está tocando num ponto dentro dela que a faz delirar. É tão perfeito...

Ben move-os na cama, ele quer um apoio e, mais que isso, quer que a cama ranja. Eles seguram-se na cabeceira, ambos de joelhos e inclinados um sobre o outro.

— Ben! – ela grita.

— Você é tão gostosa! – Ele está metendo com força e Rey geme alto. – Gosta que eu te foda assim, não é?

— _Oh!_

— Gosta de ser fodida com força – sussurra as palavras em seu ouvido. – Você é muito safada, Rey Keeran. Meninas safadas devem ser fodidas com força.

— Oh meu Deus!

A cama está sacolejando com o peso deles. Rey sente o corpo febril, a vagina gostosamente dolorida, tão suada e peganhenta quanto antes do banho. Ah, eles precisarão de mais um.

— Ben, eu estou tão perto...

— Você só vai gozar quando eu mandar. – Ergue a mão e desfere um tapa na nádega direita, depois outro.

Rey está em agonia. Ela sente seu orgasmo vindo e não sabe se conseguirá segurá-lo. No momento ela não sabe se consegue ter domínio de qualquer coisa em seu corpo. Está à sua mercê.

— Ben, por favor!

— Só mais um pouco, querida.

É tão quente e primitivo. Seus corações batem rápido e descompassados. O sangue ferve em suas veias. A cama está sofrendo embaixo dos dois.

— _Por favor! _Ben, por favor...

— Goze para mim, querida.

Seu corpo de repente é tão pesado quando o orgasmo vem. Se ele não a segurasse, ela teria desmoronado. Mal percebe que ele ainda está socando dentro dela. Faz isso algumas vezes e então também atinge o clímax.

A cama passou no teste de resistência com louvor.

Jennifer abriu os olhos numa cama que não era a sua, num quarto estranho e mal iluminado, lembrando-se instantaneamente como fora parar ali. Na noite anterior, estava na _Death Star_ para comemorar com os amigos o aniversário de Finn, mas conheceu um cara e saiu com ele. Melhor dizendo, dormiu com ele.

Num criado-mudo ao lado da cama, um relógio digital marcava 9h56min. Por Deus!, é tão tarde! Ela deveria ter ido embora ainda à noite. Isso não costumava acontecer, mas quem sabe ela estivesse tão cansada que simplesmente dormiu após o sexo.

Dylan o nome dele. As lembranças da noite que passaram juntos voltavam à sua mente como _flashbacks_. Ela sorri; não foi tão ruim assim.

O braço de Dylan estava jogado sobre ela, de modo que ela precisava tirá-lo para sair da cama. Precisava levantar-se e vestir-se para ir embora, portanto, tentou mover-se devagar para não o despertar; contudo, ele se mexeu e puxou-a para mais perto de si, abraçando-a enquanto dormia.

— _Merda! _– sussurrou. Não havia outra forma de sair dali senão o acordando. Suspirou e fitou Dylan. Ele dormia profundamente, sua respiração calma batia contra o seu rosto como uma carícia. Está feliz que ele não ronca.

Analisa seu rosto. É bonito e jovem. Ele deve ter no máximo vinte e nove anos e isso lhe agrada – sempre preferiu os homens mais velhos para se relacionar. Ela soprou em seu rosto levemente, com o intuito de acordá-lo. Então, seus cílios compridos e escuros tremem e as sobrancelhas grossas formam um vinco. Ela o acha particularmente muito lindo nesse momento.

Dylan rumoreja, mas não abre os olhos. Ainda está dormindo, contudo, diminui o aperto do abraço em Jennifer. Ela vê uma oportunidade e novamente tenta sair dos braços dele – não que fosse ruim, mas ela realmente tem que ir.

Demora um pouco, mas ela consegue se arrastar para fora da cama. Na sua bolsa, ela busca um elástico e amarra os fios dourados. Veste-se depressa, deslizando pelo corpo o vestido vermelho de lantejoulas. Encara-se no espelho. Seu rosto está péssimo, amassado e borrado a maquiagem. Felizmente, ela sempre tem lenços demaquilantes na bolsa, com os quais limpa seu rosto. Existem olheiras abaixo de seus olhos e o fato de ter dormido de maquiagem não fez nenhum bem à sua pele.

Novamente Jennifer suspira. Não é tão tarde assim e é domingo, quando ela chegar em casa, ela pode dormir. Pega suas sandálias no chão e sai do quarto, não sem antes olhar por uma última vez para o homem deitado na cama. Dylan... Seu rosto é tão bonito enquanto dorme, que ela pensa se é realmente necessário ir embora, poderia ficar com ele só mais um pouco... Não! "Você tem que ir!", grita alguma parte do seu cérebro.

Ela abre a porta e vê-se em um corredor. Há outras duas portas nele, uma ao lado da qual ela saiu e outra à frente. Jenny lembra-se vagamente da direção de onde veio, é para a direita que deve ir; achará a sala de estar e a porta de entrada do apartamento.

Algo em sua mente a condena por não se despedir de Dylan. Ele lhe proporcionou uma noite fantástica e foi muito gentil e atencioso com ela. Mas a verdade é que algo sobre a natureza das coisas que sentiu tanto na boate, com o seu olhar, como também no que aconteceu depois, a fazem recuar.

Ela é experta o suficiente para saber quando existe o risco de se apegar. Achar alguém com quem realmente sinta vontade de ficar e que não a deixe ir, é muito atraente. O problema é que não pode adivinhar o futuro, nem se um relacionamento irá dar certo ou funcionar somente por determinado tempo.

Balança a cabeça, negando mais cogitações. Ele a conheceu numa boate, foram parar na cama mal se conhecendo. Um caso de uma noite, sem compromissos. Não são condições propícias ou muito menos aceitáveis para iniciar qualquer relacionamento sério. Respira fundo e fecha a porta com cuidado.

Mal deu o primeiro passo e a porta da frente se abre e dela sai uma pessoa que ela conhece muito bem.

Rebecca Anderson está vestindo um conjunto de short e blusinha vermelhos como pijama. Ela tem uma toalha verde jogada sobre o ombro, os cabelos presos num coque alto e calça chinelos de dedo. Seus olhos arregalam-se ao se depararem com Jennifer Smith saindo do quarto do seu irmão.

— Becca? – pergunta Jenny, igualmente chocada ao encontrar a outra. – O que está fazendo aqui?

— Eu é que te pergunto, o que está fazendo aqui? – retrucou Becca.

— Eu... – Aponta para o quarto, sem saber o que dizer. E descobre-se envergonhada de repente.

Becca leva as mãos ao rosto, rapidamente entendendo o que se passava. Sente-se enojada e com raiva.

— Que beleza! – exclama ironicamente. – Será que não basta você já ter ficado com metade de Coruscant, tinha que seduzir o meu irmão também?

— Dylan é seu irmão?! – pergunta. – Ei, como se atreve a falar comigo nesse tom, garota? E eu não seduzi o seu irmão, foi bem o contrário, na verdade.

— Ah, está de brincadeira! – Becca ri. – Não me importo que meu irmão durma com quem ele quiser, mas você? A piranha da...

— Não ouse terminar essa frase ou eu quebro todos os seus lindos dentes e nunca mais irá sorrir – Jennifer diz, apontando o dedo no rosto da outra.

— Não aponte o dedo para mim – replicou Becca, sem aumentar o volume da voz. – Estou na minha casa, eu falo como eu bem entender.

— Eu só não enfio meu sapato na sua goela porque ele foi caro. E você – observa-lhe de cima a baixo – não vale a pena.

— Oh, como eu estou com medo! – Becca zomba.

A porta atrás de Jennifer se abre. Ela não se atreve a encarar Dylan, mas acredita que ele deva estar confuso, ao encontrar ela e a sua irmã discutindo no corredor.

— O que está acontecendo?

— Nada – Becca responde –, só estava tentando entender o que essa piranha está fazendo aqui.

— Eu vou repetir pela última vez – Jennifer diz –, se voltar a me faltar com respeito eu não respondo por mim!

Em resposta, Rebecca abre um sorriso zombeteiro.

Jennifer aperta os punhos e se controla para não avançar contra Becca. E agredir a irmã de Dylan logo depois de ter passado a noite com ele não é uma boa impressão a ser deixada. Grunhiu e marchou para fora dali então.

— Mas que merda você fez? – pergunta Dylan para a irmã, fitando-a com raiva.

— Eu não fiz nada. Essa garota é doida!

— Vocês se conhecem.

— Sim, infelizmente. Eu a odeio.

— Por que você a odeia?

— Não sei, não gosto dela, não a suporto. Já não bastava eu ter que trabalhar com ela, estudar na mesma universidade e no mesmo curso que ela, você tinha mesmo que trazê-la para cá? Transar com ela ainda por cima?

— E daí? Agora deu para se meter na minha vida sexual?

— Não estou me metendo, Dylan! Só estou dizendo que essa garota é uma piranha, não vale nada.

Dylan não dá atenção ao que Becca disse. Não se importa. Deixa-a sozinha no corredor e sai correndo atrás de Jennifer, vestindo apenas uma calça pijama xadrez.

Jennifer abre o portão do prédio de três andares e caminha apressada pela calçada, bufando e cheia de raiva. Becca conseguiu de fato estragar o seu dia.

Anderson...

Dylan e Becca Anderson.

Como não associou os sobrenomes logo que Dylan se apresentou? Saiu justamente com o irmão daquela garota estúpida que detestava.

Ela e Becca nunca se deram bem. Suportavam-se apenas no ambiente de trabalho. Mas isso não importa mais. Ela só pensa em chegar em casa e fingir que nada disso aconteceu.

— Jennifer! – gritam o seu nome.

Ela fecha os olhos com força e revira-os atrás das pálpebras ao reconhecer a voz de Dylan. Ele pede para que ela pare, mas ela não faz isso. Então, ele a alcança e para diante dela, segurando o seu braço.

— Solte-me – ordena sombria. Ele obedece.

— Jenny, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu lá em casa. Se puder me perdoar...

— Devia ter me dito que morava com a sua irmã – ela diz e volta a andar. Ele a acompanha.

— Eu não moro com a minha irmã, ela que mora comigo.

— A ordem dos fatores não altera o produto.

— Por favor, não ligue para o que Becca disse, ela é...

— Uma vaca?

— Lamento de verdade que minha irmã tenha te ofendido, mas não aceito que a ofenda também.

— Foda-se! Não deveria ter saído com você. Fui estúpida achando que você fosse legal...

— E eu sou!

— Foi um erro.

— Não diga isso. Nós dois... Essa noite... Foi incrível!

— Não importa mais, já estava indo embora de qualquer forma.

— Ia embora sem se despedir de mim? – ele diz, magoado.

Ela bufa e para. Aquilo não está sendo da forma como ela imaginava que seria.

— Poderia ter pelo menos deixado o telefone... – ele continua. Jennifer fita-o

— Dylan, por favor, não torne as coisas mais difíceis. – Ela vira a cabeça para o outro lado. Ele não a responde e tão pouco a compreende. – Você foi muito legal. E obrigada, de verdade. Desculpe-me, eu realmente não queria discutir com a Becca. Mas agora volte para casa, são dez horas da manhã e você está de pijama no meio da rua.

Ela se afasta e atravessa a rua. Dylan a observa indo embora, perguntando-se quando e como ele estragou tudo.

A Feira do Livro é um festival que acontece todos os anos na universidade de Coruscant, em comemoração ao aniversário da inauguração da instituição, que este ano, caiu numa terça-feira. O evento não é somente literário, mas cultural. É quando a instituição abre suas portas para toda a comunidade, nesse evento que prestigia a literatura, a cultura, a música, a arte, o imaginário popular e a identidade do povo.

São esperadas centenas de pessoas esse ano, tanto da capital, quanto das cidades circunvizinhas. Colégios fazem caravanas para trazerem seus alunos e o campus acaba se enchendo de jovens, crianças, adolescentes, estudantes, casais, pais com seus filhos, que vêm prestigiar a feira.

Os livros são vendidos a preços populares e acessíveis. Além dos livros, vendem-se também revistas, histórias em quadrinhos, camisetas personalizadas, lembrancinhas, entre outras coisas. Estandes são montadas também para exposição de artesanatos e quadros.

E como de praxe, haverá um show no final do dia. Esse ano, mais do que em todos os outros, há uma ansiedade especial quanto a essa parte, pois a banda convidada dessa edição é a famosa "Rogue One". Rey se afastou dos grupos de _WhatsApp_ nos últimos dias, e na última semana, seus problemas pessoais envolvendo Ben e Finn sugaram-na completamente. Ela nem se deu conta que a Feira estava chegando e só agora ficou sabendo que Rogue One estaria no evento! É a sua banda favorita e ela não sabe quando terá outra oportunidade de ver Jyn Erso novamente. Ela precisa de uma _selfie_ com Jyn, a vocalista, e um autógrafo, pois é sua fã. Cassian Andor, o guitarrista, é indiscutivelmente o mais lindo entre os cinco homens que formam a banda junto com Erso na sua opinião. Ela adora as _fanfictions_ para "Jassian". Bem, eles nunca confirmaram que são realmente um casal, mas não impede que os fãs torçam por isso.

Rey atravessa o campus cheio de pessoas que estão montando tudo para o dia seguinte, organizando as barracas e estandes. Uma equipe especial está montando o palco. A ideia de assistir sua banda favorita tocar na sua universidade a deixa nervosa e muito ansiosa. Ela quer estar bem na frente, perto do palco o suficiente para ver todos eles.

Rey dirige-se à ala de Contabilidade, cumprimenta alguns conhecidos, mas não para conversar com ninguém. Ela entra na sala da sua primeira aula, a de Ben. Ele ainda não chegou; faltam mais dez minutos para a aula começar e Ben é conhecido por sua pontualidade. Ele vai chegar exatamente no momento em que a aula começar. Foram pouquíssimas as vezes em que se atrasou e em todas elas, o culpado foi o trânsito. Por vezes acontecia dele chegar um ou dois minutos antes, mas não entrava. Ficava esperando todos entrarem para começar a aula.

Ela se distrai rabiscando algumas figuras numa folha de caderno. Rey cria o esboço de um rosto, desiste e faz uma nave espacial como a de _Jornada nas Estrelas._ Ela gosta e cria um foguete em seguida. Depois faz um jarro com flores e uma borboleta.

Ela não está totalmente alheia ao restante da sala, apenas não se dispõe a se importar com isso. Está satisfeita em estar desenhado e quieta em seu assento. As coisas mudaram depois de Finn e Jenny chegarem em sua vida, e com Ben mais ainda, mas a solidão não é uma estranha para ela. É como uma velha amiga, que às vezes vem lhe visitar. Nem sempre a companhia é bem-vinda, mas naquele momento está sendo.

Do seu lado esquerdo, um grupo de rapazes está conversando sobre um jogo de baseball que aconteceu no final de semana. Não é seu esporte favorito, mas fica sabendo que os X-Wings ganharam dos Fighters. Existem vários alunos fora da sala também, e alguns ainda não chegaram. No fundão, Finn está conversando com um dos calouros e uma das alunas mais velhas da turma. Ela não escuta o que conversam, mas isso não é importante. Provavelmente são coisas sobre o dia-a-dia, ou sobre o último bimestre antes da formatura da sua turma.

Do seu lado direito, Claire está conversando com George e Lana, olhando os dentes com a ajuda da câmera frontal do celular, pois retirou aparelho dentário recentemente e está feliz por não ter que tirar as fotos da formatura com o aparelho. George argumenta que isso não é tão relevante, pois ela ficaria bonita de qualquer forma. George também usa aparelho, e todos sabem – menos Claire – que ele é apaixonado por ela, mas é tímido demais para se declarar.

Rey continua rabiscando, agora está fazendo uma carruagem com dois cavalos carregando pessoas. Seus traços não são tão bonitos. Parecem infantis, na realidade. Mas é somente um passatempo. Enquanto ela está fazendo o chapéu da madame, reflete que irá se formar em pouco tempo. Como o tempo passa rápido! Ela entrou no segundo período no curso, tinha feito supletivo para concluir o ensino médio, estudou muito para fazer o vestibular e entrou na faculdade com dezessete anos. Era ela a mais nova da sua turma.

Agora com dezenove e o aniversário de vinte chegando, ela reflete que esse ciclo está se fechando e outro irá começar muito em breve. Ela tem uma vaga ideia de como será a sua vida fora da universidade. É tanto um alívio quanto um receio, saber que estará em pouco tempo entrando no mercado de trabalho.

Ela adiciona um laço no vestido da madame e está pensando em Ben e no acordo que eles têm. Ele a fez prometer que depois de um ano, ela irá viver com ele. Ben disse que tem uma casa em Chandila, foi onde ele nasceu, e se Rey aceitar, eles podem ir para lá; trabalho não irá faltar para ambos. Mas se não ela não quiser, eles permanecem em Coruscant. Dividir o mesmo teto com o seu namorado, de maneira integrada, é o mais próximo de vida conjugal que Rey já chegou perto de ter. E ainda que ela não queira se casar, pelo menos não tão cedo, ela estará sendo hipócrita se disser que não está entusiasmada.

— Rey, mas o que é isso no seu pescoço? – pergunta Lana, despertando Rey de seus pensamentos e fazendo-a tirar a ponta do lápis do papel e fitá-la.

— Perdão, isso o que?

— Isso. – Lana apontou para um ponto entre o pescoço e o ombro de Rey.

Rey parecia não fazer ideia do que a outra estava falando. Claire, que ainda estava com o celular na mão, apontou-o para Rey na câmera frontal, para que Rey se visse como num espelho. Ela corou furiosamente ao perceber que tinha uma marca avermelhada e arredondada ali. Sabia exatamente o que aconteceu para aquela marca ir parar ali. Ben Solo!

— Oh, meu Deus! – ela sussurrou, lamentando que não tinha se apercebido que a marca era notável com a blusa que ela tinha vestido. Deveria ter escolhido uma blusa com a gola mais alta.

Claire riu. Rey encolhe os ombros envergonhada. Sua vergonha vem junto de raiva por Ben. Ah, ele há de pagar por isso!

— Meu Deus, isso é um chupão?! – Claire pergunta retoricamente.

— Bem...

— O final de semana foi bom, hein? – disse Lana.

— Ela ficou vermelha – diz George, sorrindo.

— Não é o que estão pensando!

— _Ah-ham_, sei – Claire fala.

— Então como explica isso, Rey? – pergunta Lana em tom de brincadeira.

— Foi um mosquito gigante – Claire que responde.

— Querem parar, por favor? – Rey diz irritada.

— Está bem, está bem! Desculpe – fala Lana.

— Não fizemos por mal – George diz.

— É Rey, foi mal, só queríamos zoar um pouco com você – disse Claire e agora os quatro estão rindo.

Miranda entrou na sala faltando sete minutos para começar a aula. Ben ainda não tinha chegado, mas ela se lembra de ter visto o carro dele no estacionamento quando chegou. Ela seleciona uma _playlist_ de _Indie Folk_ para ouvir e coloca seus fones de ouvido antes de cruzar a porta da sala. Ninguém presta atenção nela quando entra. Ela aproveita que muitos alunos não entraram ainda e escolhe à vontade a quarta cadeira da fileira junto às janelas. Ela particularmente gosta de ficar ali, onde ela pode olhar pela janela para o campus enquanto está mergulhada em seus pensamentos.

Porém, dessa vez, sua mente está maravilhosamente vazia, sendo preenchida unicamente pela música.

As músicas da _playlist_ vão mudando ao longo dos minutos e Miranda não percebeu o tempo passar. Há uma voz chamando-a. Uma voz distante e crescente, como se ela estivesse longe e está se aproximando. Ela ignora a voz, não deliberadamente, e sim porque está suspensa em sua bolha.

Todavia, sua bolha é estourada e a voz se torna impossível de ser ignorada. Sua visão é preenchida por uma mão grande e branca estalando os próprios dedos para chamar a sua atenção. Ela ergue a cabeça e percebe Ben Solo parado ao seu lado; ele está falando com ela.

— Sua nave aterrissou com segurança, senhorita Davies? – ele pergunta. Miranda não consegue compreender.

— O que?

— Estava no mundo da Lua – responde.

Miranda engole em seco. Um rápido olhar à sua volta traz-lhe à tona a realidade de que estava sendo observada não só pelo professor, mas por toda a turma. Isso a deixa deslocada. Volta o seu olhar para Ben. Seu rosto é sério, seus olhos a perscrutam como se esperassem por alguma atitude dela.

— Guarde os seus fones de ouvido – ele ordena e Miranda pensa que possivelmente ele já tenha dado aquela ordem antes, mas estava distraída e não escutou.

— Desculpe-me. – Tira os fones e os guarda.

— Muito bem, vamos começar – Ben diz, virando-se e indo para a frente da lousa. – Temos muito o que falar.

Ela ainda pode sentir olhares sobre si, mas acha por bem ignorá-los. Concentra-se em Ben Solo, no que ele está falando e como ele está falando.

Rey está do outro lado da sala; vez em outra olha para ela por alguns segundos. Com certeza está pensando no que aconteceu entre elas no Niima's. Miranda tira os olhos de Ben para fitar Rey. Elas trocam um olhar cheio de significados e todos são conhecidos entre elas, ainda que não possam expressá-los. Rey é a primeira a desviar o rosto.

Ben está falando para a turma que tem planejado uma viagem de turma para o final do mês para o Seminário Nacional de Contabilidade que acontecerá em Kamino. É um monólogo que se estende pela aula inteira, em que ele discorre sobre todos os benefícios do dito seminário, de sua importância e das possibilidades de as portas para estágios e vagas de emprego que se abrem para os estudantes que participarão.

Também fala de todas as condições para a viagem. As vagas são limitadas, apenas sessenta, para todos os alunos. Os interessados deveriam assinar uma lista, se ultrapasse a quantidade de vagas, serão escolhidos então os estudantes com as melhores notas. Os custos com a hospedagem serão pagos pela universidade; ele pagará do próprio bolso o ônibus, mas os demais valores, como a inscrição para o seminário e todos os custos com alimentação, terão de ser pagos pelos próprios estudantes.

Para incentivar ainda mais os estudantes, Solo diz que durante os três dias em que estiverem lá, os alunos podem ir para a _Kamino Experience_, o festival de cultura pop, após cada dia de seminário. Mas que isso também ficava por conta deles.

Quando a lista para na mesa de Miranda, ela assina e acaba vendo o nome de Rey nela também.

Ela tem um bom pressentimento sobre isso.

Não era segredo para ninguém o quanto Finn odiava as segundas-feiras. Associado ao seu ódio pela universidade, as coisas ficavam ainda piores. Perguntava-se como conseguiu chegar tão longe. Ainda é de se surpreender para ele que falte pouco mais de dois meses para terminar esse maldito curso de Contabilidade. "Sinceramente, deveria ter escolhido Filosofia", ele pensa.

Entretanto, é tarde demais para voltar atrás. Ele deveria até admirar seu próprio esforço, mas ele realmente acha que só fez aquilo porque foi necessário. Ele não podia depositar toda a sua confiança numa carreira de futebol americano que oficialmente nem tinha começado. Ele joga pelo Primeira Ordem, um time que está crescendo vertiginosamente, mas isso não faz dele um astro. Ele nem é _quarterback_. Ainda.

Finn não pode mentir que ele não odeia integralmente o curso que escolheu. Ele gosta um pouco de muita coisa que envolve a disciplina, contudo, não é seu sonho de carreira. Escolheu Contabilidade por dois motivos: 1) Porque se tudo desse errado com o futebol, ele teria um curso superior para procurar um emprego; com dinheiro, ele poderá se dedicar a outra coisa que goste. 2) Porque Rey escolheu esse curso antes; pois a primeira coisa que pensou foi que com a amiga por perto, ela poderia ajudá-lo. E pode-se dizer que 80% dos créditos para Finn estar se formando pertencem a Rey. Ela própria o motivou a ir para a universidade e que o obrigava a estudar, que o arrastava para a biblioteca ou para sua casa para revisarem a matéria.

Então ali estava ele para mais uma segunda-feira naquela "tortura". Ele não quer pensar coisas como "só mais dois meses, então estarei livre", pois depois que vencer o gigante Curso Superior, ele terá um monstro muito pior para enfrentar: Mercado de Trabalho. Na sua mente, ele tem sete cabeças e cospe fogo. Então ele simplesmente foca no presente e na esperança de que dará certo a sua carreira no futebol americano.

Finn ajustou os fones aos ouvidos e procurou uma _playlist_ de hip-hop no _Spotify_ para ouvir. Distraído olhando para a tela do celular, não observou que alguém parou à sua frente e terminou esbarrando nessa pessoa. Deu um passo para trás já balbuciando um pedido de desculpas.

— Desculpe-me, eu... — Calou-se quando viu de quem se tratava. Um homem alto, de óculos de armação preta, cabelos escuros e uma cicatriz cortando a face direita: Ben Solo. — Professor Solo — disse em seguida —, não o vi.

— Sem problemas, vi que estava distraído – Ben respondeu.

— Se me der licença, eu tenho aula. – Tentou passar por ele, mas Ben se colocou diante de Finn novamente. Tentou pelo outro lado, e mais uma vez o professor o impediu de passar. – Algum problema? – indagou.

— Podemos ter um dedo de prosa? – perguntou o professor.

Finn bufou. Já imagina sobre o que se tratava. Tirou os fones, bloqueou a tela do celular e encarou-o.

— Está bem – concordou. – Mas que seja breve, por favor.

— Não pretendo tomar muito o meu tempo, portanto, irei diretamente ao assunto. – Fez uma pausa intencional. – Você sabe sobre mim e sua amiga.

— Ah – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e coçou o queixo –, isso. – Apenas confirmou suas suspeitas. Por qual outra razão Solo falaria com ele E mediante aos últimos dias, foi fácil deduzir. Entretanto, a atitude do professor de querer conversar sobre o assunto não deixa de ser uma surpresa para ele.

— Sei que não está nenhum pouco feliz com isso.

— E você – não usou intencionalmente o pronome de tratamento "senhor", detalhe que não passou despercebido ao outro — tem um argumento que considera bom o suficiente para me fazer mudar de ideia.

— Pelo contrário, Finn – redarguiu –, nunca foi minha intenção fazê-lo mudar de ideia.

— Solo, deixe-me ser bem sincero com você: não vou com a sua cara – asseverou pontualmente.

— A recíproca é verdadeira – Ben atestou. Não se conteve em usar um tom mais desdenhoso, embora sua expressão fosse impassível. – Mas tenho certeza de que, por Rey – a quem nós dois queremos bem – não só podemos como devemos nos suportar. Eu posso respeitar você, e em troca você me respeita e respeita meu carinho e minha afeição por ela.

— Se era isso que queria me dizer – respondeu ele –, eu já sabia. A Rey estando feliz é o que importa para mim.

— Eu a amo, Finn – declarou Ben. Falava baixo, e felizmente todos os que passavam por ali estavam ocupados demais com suas próprias vidas que nem deitavam seus olhos sobre os dois. – Acredite quando eu digo que não quero magoá-la e quase tê-la perdido por um ciúme tolo me fez ter a certeza de que não quero viver longe dela. Rey foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu.

— Então farei a você um único pedido: proteja-a. Não deixe ninguém magoar a Rey, ou feri-la. Ainda que esse alguém seja eu.

Ben aquiesceu e disse:

— Eu prometo, e devolvo o pedido também.

— Ah, pode apostar que se a minha amiga derramar uma única lágrima por sua causa, vai ter pedacinhos de você em seis Estados diferentes.

Sem mais nada para acrescentar e acreditando que a conversa estava definitivamente encerrada, Finn seguiu o seu caminho rumo à sua aula. Ben não o impediu dessa vez; deixou-o ir e também seguiu seu caminho.

De uma porta adjacente, saiu Miranda Davies. Tinha ouvido relativamente bem a conversa, mesmo que eles falassem muito baixo. Segurava o seu próprio celular, pois tinha tentado gravar, no entanto, a qualidade do áudio era péssima e não se ouvia nada além de ruído; necessitava estar mais próximo, contudo, seria pega. Por conseguinte, ela o descartou. Estava zangada, porque aquilo seria uma prova, mas se conformava por ter a certeza do caso dos amantes.

Ben havia dito com todas as palavras. E Finn também sabia. O que significa que eles cometeram algum erro, que culminou com a descoberta da relação dos dois por parte de Finn.

Se tudo der certo – para ela – eles continuarão cometendo erros. E numa próxima oportunidade – e ela tem muita esperança de que haverá outra – ela poderá separá-los e acabar com aquele amor entre os dois.

Fora ao almoxarifado, mas não havia ninguém lá para atendê-la. Quando já estava indo embora, descobriu os dois homens conversando e deteve-se ali. Ao ouviu Ben declarar para Finn que amava Rey, Miranda chorou atrás da porta.

Ela limpou uma mancha de rímel abaixo dos olhos e correu de encontro ao professor. Miranda chamou-o quando estava perto.

— Professor Solo. – O homem parou e se virou para ela.

Novamente, Ben lançou nela aquele mesmo olhar desconfiado do dia anterior. Sentiu-se desconfortável. Será que ele suspeitava de algo? Não, claro que não. Não é possível. Ele não sabe de nada, porque não tem como saber. Mas, quem sabe, a explicação estivesse na última frase que ela lhe disse antes de deixar o mercado. Sim, pode ser isso. Com certeza é isso. Ela sorriu timidamente com a esperança de ter despertado algo nele; uma curiosidade sobre o quão boa para ele poderia ser.

— Posso ajudá-la? – ele perguntou mecanicamente.

Miranda sempre quis perguntá-lo se realmente não se lembrava dela. Chegava a imaginar que a indagação lançaria uma luz na sua memória e ele recordaria daquela noite em que foi apresentado aos Davies. Mas temia uma decepção maior ainda, pois poderia descobrir que ele se importava tanto com ela, que nem sequer se lembrava de que frequentaram os mesmos bailes no passado.

— Na verdade não – ela disse. Tirou uma nota de dinheiro do bolso e prosseguiu: – Como eu prometi, aqui está o dinheiro pelo vidro de palmito.

— Você realmente não precisa me pagar. Eu disse que não era necessário.

— Mas eu quis. É o certo a ser feito e meu pai me ensinou a não ter dívidas com ninguém.

Algo na forma como aquela moça olha para ele não o agrada.

— Fique com o seu dinheiro, Miranda – disse ele –, e vamos esquecer o caso do vidro de palmito.

— Por favor, aceite.

— Eu não vou aceitar.

— Está bem – enfim cedeu e abaixou a mão –, mas que fique claro que eu tentei recompensar sua boa vontade. Pois me ajudou naquele momento.

— Seu obrigado foi suficiente. – Deu as costas para ela e começou a andar.

— Espere. – Segurou-o. – Você pensou naquilo que lhe disse? – Ben virou-se para ela e fitou-a. Miranda sentiu um pouco de vergonha com o que disse. – Digo, desculpe-me. Eu sei o que provavelmente está pensando...

— Você não sabe o que eu estou pensando – replicou.

— Ben, eu não consigo evitar...

Ben deu um passo em sua direção.

— É melhor você ir para a sua aula. – Ela abaixou a cabeça, uma fraqueza momentânea. Não conseguia encará-lo. – Agora, se me der licença.

— Claro. Sinto muito se o importunei.

Ele deu as costas para ela.

— Estou ansiosa para a viagem a Kamino – disse Miranda, para a surpresa de Ben.

Não quis se voltar para ela, nem a responder. Sua presença deixava-o desconfortável e ele não sabia por quê. Não confia nela. Deixou-a sozinha no corredor com os seus pensamentos e planos para aquela viagem. Ela não perderá por nada.


	20. XIX - Olhe para mim

O homem ruivo à janela observava o palco sendo montado enquanto fumava. Cada um dos técnicos trabalhando conjuntamente para deixar tudo pronto para o show de encerramento da 97ª Feira do Livro, que acontecerá no dia seguinte. Detestava quando o aniversário de inauguração da universidade caía em dia útil. Mas Snoke insistia em manter a tradição; por ele já não faziam mais aquela feira. Era um desperdício de tempo e de dinheiro, sem falar que, em dias úteis, paralisavam as aulas.

Porém, Victor Snoke queria assim e assim tinha que ser. "Manda quem pode, obedece quem tem juízo." Ele ouviu essa frase várias vezes e entende o que significa. Mas ele é um homem ambicioso, frio e calculista. Além de muito paciente. Ele trabalhou muito, e espera pelo momento em que tudo o que está enxergando naquele momento pertencer finalmente a ele. Hux tem sonhos altos e objetivos muito claros. Quando ele for o reitor no lugar de Snoke, já sabe a primeira coisa que irá fazer: encerrar de uma vez com aquele festival, apenas por capricho. Então nada entrará em seu caminho.

Não obstante, sabe que Victor usa a Feira para promover seu próprio mandato. "Pão e circo!", Hux bufa e dá uma tragada. A janela aberta levava para fora a fumaça do tabaco e ventilava o escritório. Entediado, afastou-se da janela e, sentando-se à sua mesa, apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro.

O escritório de Hux foi redecorado recentemente. Ele contratou um design de ambientes e explicou a ele nos mínimos detalhes o que queria. O resultado foi um local com modernidade e comodidade, tons frios. A mesa era de madeira escura e de um design mais moderno, uma poltrona de couro e cadeiras estofadas em tons escuros. Todos os móveis eram escuros, as paredes de um cinza bem claro, com destaque para uma única parede preta. Tudo isso, porém, não torna o lugar sombrio. A janela ampla traz muita iluminação para o local, e os objetos decorativos são todos em cores vibrantes e quentes.

Pulou para a mesa uma gata peluda e alaranjada, de olhos muito verdes, a qual o homem afagou a sua cabeça e voltou a assinar papéis. Quase se esquece que estava aborrecido, mas a porta abre-se e Ben Solo entra em seu escritório. Hux larga a caneta e tem um xingamento na ponta da língua, mas não o solta.

— Sua mãe não o ensinou a bater na porta antes de entrar? – pergunta. Escora-se no assento e encara o professor.

— Trouxe a relação de todas as despesas da viagem – foi direto ao assunto – e a dos alunos interessados. Como eu imaginava, os interessados ultrapassaram o limite de vagas, mas vou selecionar os com as melhores notas.

Aproxima-se para colocar a pasta bege na mesa. A simples aproximação faz a gata se eriçar e chiar de forma intimidadora para Ben. Ele observa o animal fitando-o com ódio e dá um passo para trás. Ele não tem medo de Millicent, mas seu histórico de arranhões levados por ela é a razão para odiá-la.

— Veja só – disse Hux –, enfim conseguiu ter o seu capricho atendido. – Abriu a pasta bege e folheou rapidamente as fotocópias, sem muito interesse no conteúdo das mesmas. – Deve estar muito satisfeito. – Sua voz era carregada de ironia; Ben quase podia sentir raiva exalando de cada poro do corpo de Armitage. Estava tremendamente desgostoso, e isso secretamente o divertia.

— Tenho razões para estar satisfeito – disse Ben. – Conseguirei realizar a viagem, isso é muito importante para os meus alunos.

— Ora, por favor! – Hux recostou-se ainda mais no acerto, coloca as mãos em cada um dos braços da poltrona. Fita-o com asco e fala como se cada uma das suas palavras fossem agulhas na carne de Solo. – Você acha realmente que consegue enganar-me com a sua boa vontade de levar os seus "queridos" alunos a um seminário irrelevante e que os farão dormir enquanto os preletores discursam? – Faz uma breve pausa e prossegue. – Você não estava tão interessado assim antes! Fez isso por puro capricho e despeito. Levou isso até Snoke pelo simples prazer de me contrariar.

Ben cruzou as mãos em frente ao corpo e fitou o ruivo com um olhar quase sombrio. Era verdade, ele não nega. Hux se opor à sua vontade somente o motivou a ir até às últimas consequências. Ele faria aquela viagem, independentemente de qualquer coisa, apenas para provar que consegue qualquer coisa.

— Pelos anos em que convivemos, diretor Hux – disse Ben –, deveria saber que eu consigo tudo que eu quero.

— Veremos até quando, Solo – Hux responde. – Não será o protegido de Snoke para sempre.

— Está me ameaçando novamente, diretor? – Ben dá um passo à frente e ignora a gata que se mostrou incomodada com a aproximação do homem. – Até quando vai insistir nessa perseguição?

— Perseguição? – Hux ri debochadamente. – Não se trata de perseguição, Solo.

— Então de que se trata?

Hux levantou-se e a gata desceu da mesa para deitar-se na poltrona onde antes ele estava. Ascendeu outro cigarro e portou-se outra vez à janela.

— Está muito seguro de si, Solo... Acha que já pode fazer tudo que quer e como quer. Agora colocou Snoke contra mim, mas ainda que ele não me escute, eu sei quando há algo acontecendo bem debaixo do meu nariz. Não sou tolo. – Deu uma tragada e virou-se para o outro.

Ben não teve nenhuma reação, nem pestanejou. Não tremeu ou sentiu medo. Mas dentro dele a luz vermelha de alerta estava acesa.

— Do que está falando? – perguntou ele, impassível. – Achei que estivéssemos falando sobre a viagem.

— Eu não sei, _professor_. – Virou-se novamente para a janela e deu outra tragada. – Você deveria me dizer.

— A viagem vai acontecer daqui há três semanas – Ben falou, voltando ao objetivo para encerrar logo aquela conversa e deixar a sala de Hux. Não suportava mais a sua presença. – Serão apenas três dias, um final de semana, não vai atrapalhar as aulas nem o último período de quem está concluindo o curso.

— Estou atolado até o pescoço com trabalho e com essa feira. Já conseguiu o queria, veio comunicar-me — E com "comunicar" ele quer dizer "esfregar na minha cara". — Agora deixe-me.

Rey queria saber porque Skywalker tinha que ser um sujeito tão difícil. Corria pela passarela que ligava o prédio A ao prédio B, depois de saber por uma monitora muito grossa que o professor Luke Skywalker tinha uma saleta no prédio B que era o seu escritório na universidade. Sabia que Ben tinha um escritório, mas pensava que nem todos os professores possuíam um. No colégio em que estudou o supletivo, só existia a sala dos professores, pequena, com uma mesa retangular e que cheirava a café.

A saleta era a última num corredor extenso, no primeiro andar. E como a passarela ligava os últimos andares de cada um dos prédios gêmeos, ela precisou pegar o elevador. Tinha o nome dele escrito na madeira: _**"Sr. Skywalker".**_

Bateu à porta e aguardou que ele estivesse ali. Se não estivesse ela ia bater a cabeça contra a parede, porque estava cansada de perseguir aquele homem. Bateu uma segunda vez, e com prazer ouviu a voz de Luke dizer "entre". Ela prontamente obedeceu.

A sala de Luke era menor em relação à de Ben, com menos móveis e mais escura, mas muito organizada. O professor estava sentado à mesa, parecia e irritado e disposto a brigar com o _notebook_ que estava em cima da mesa. Não olhou para Rey quando ela entrou na sala e não respondeu ao cumprimento que ela fez.

A morena começou a se perguntar se tinha sido uma boa ideia ir até ali.

— _Hm_, perdoe-me pela intromissão, professor. Se quiser posso voltar depois.

O homem não parecia ter ouvido, ela percebeu, seus olhos continuavam mirando a tela do notebook como se sua vida dependesse disso.

— Maldição — ele praguejou depois de alguns segundos. — Essa _coisa _só pode ser obra do demônio!

Sem jeito, Rey se colocou ao lado do professor, e espiou o que estava deixando-o irritado daquele jeito. Ela sentiu vontade de rir quando percebeu a _batalha _que o professor travava para abrir o e-mail.

— Aqui. Deixe-me ajudá-lo.

Luke arregalou os olhos e se afastou do notebook ao reparar na presença de Rey ao seu lado. Até então, Skywalker mantinha-se concentrado em derrubar os obstáculos que irromperam em sua frente desde que ligou o aparelho recém comprado. O professor havia tentado buscar alguma orientação no manual do produto, contudo, nada que se achava escrito naquele papel conseguiu ajudá-lo, e o velho homem era muito orgulho para pedir assistência de outra pessoa.

Luke observou – deslumbrado – sua aluna mover o mouse e passear os dedos sobre as teclas do notebook, acessando a sua caixa de e-mail em questão de segundos. Ela tinha executado aquela função com uma facilidade invejável e irritante na concepção do professor. Ele odiou-se por ser tão cabeça dura e não ter solicitado logo alguma ajuda.

— Pronto! Espero ter ajudado — ela disse, afastando-se do professor com um sorriso mínimo nos lábios, o qual ela rapidamente desfez ao notar a expressão de aborrecimento no rosto dele.

Rey engoliu em seco. Martirizando-se por não ter perguntado primeiro ao homem se ele desejava amparo, ao invés de ir até o mesmo e fazê-lo, procurou dizer alguma que compensasse a sua audácia:

— Desculpe, eu achei que...

— O que traz a senhorita à minha sala? - ele a corta mal-humorado, respirando fundo e direcionando sua atenção a enorme lista de e-mails não lidos.

Rey encolheu os ombros, sentindo que sua ação não fora boa como imaginou. Ela estendeu o fax na direção de Skywalker.

— O senhor deixou isso cair quando saiu do elevador a alguns dias atrás. Achei que talvez pudesse ser importante.

Ele pegou o fax das mãos dela e se colocou a examiná-lo. Sua expressão tornou-se confusa, o professor voltou seus olhos a Rey, estranhando que que ela tivesse apresentado tanto empenho para entregá-lo.

— Obrigada, Rey. Para ser sincero eu nem me lembrava disso, ainda assim, eu agradeço. — Ele deixa o fax embaixo de uma pasta e sorri para a aluna. — Há mais alguma coisa que queira dizer? — Ela ponderou sobre por alguns segundos, mas desistiu e balançou a cabeça em negação. — Ótimo. Se você me der licença tenho um dia cheio pela frente.

Desapontada pela indiferença e frieza que ele a trata, a morena sai da sala do professor cabisbaixa, repetindo a si mesma que era melhor não ter se dado ao trabalho de ir até ali.

Assim que sua aluna desapareceu por trás da porta da sala, Luke emitiu um grande suspiro, recostando-se em sua cadeira. Ele tinha consciência do quão errado havia sido em tratar a menina daquela forma. Ela só desejava ajudar.

Pegou novamente o fax e relê-o. Uma mensagem de Leia, sua irmã, que há muito tempo vinha insistindo para que ele tivesse uma assistente. Mas Luke queria provar que não precisava de ninguém, que podia fazer tudo por si mesmo, mas após tentar e falhar ridiculamente acessar sua caixa de e-mail – coisa que Rey fez em cinco segundos – ele começava a rever os seus conceitos.

— Espero não me arrepender disso — murmurou, jogando o papel sobre a pilha de pastas e levantando-se com alguma dificuldade. Alcançou a desprezível bengala que agora precisava usar para caminhar.

Cada novo passo que Skywalker dava, era um lembrete de que o momento estava chegando.

Ele demorou para alcançar Rey, felizmente antes que ela chegasse às escadas.

Ultimamente, escadas tornaram-se o maior pavor de Skywalker, e com razão. Ele subiu uma escada com apenas três degraus e caiu. A situação deu-lhe de presente a bengala e uma dor nas cadeiras infernal. Era um homem de sessenta anos, mas sentia-se como se tivesse noventa.

— Rey! — chamou-a.

A jovem parou e girou metade do corpo, quando viu que era Luke, voltou-se para ele e caminhou até encontrá-lo.

— Pois não, professor? — Notou então a bengala, mas não teve coragem de perguntar a respeito. Achou que seria um atrevimento.

— Ainda não compreendi — disse ele — por que você estava tão empenhada em devolver aquele fax. Tenho a impressão de que estava interessada em ser minha assistente.

Rey foi pega de surpresa. Arregalou os olhos e depois abaixou a cabeça, corando levemente. O professor não era tolo e foi direto em sua afirmação, o que a deixou um tanto desconfortável.

Pareceu-lhe óbvio que tinha sido uma péssima ideia e que de modo algum Skywalker a contrataria. "Parece que você vai ter que aceitar a oferta da Sra. Sabé de ser babá do seu filho caçula integralmente e não apenas de vez em quando, Rey", pensou ela consigo mesma. O pagamento que recebia com as vezes que ficou de babá era uma merreca, mas era melhor que nada. Entretanto, não deixou de ficar intrigada que Luke tenha vindo atrás dela para tirar satisfações sobre isso. E nem na forma como ele a fitava – sério e praticamente inexpressivo – dava a ela a clarividência necessária para ter alguma noção sobre a atitude do homem.

Ele ainda a fitava, e isso deixou Rey desconfortável. Ela ainda não sabia o que dizer.

— Então? — ele indagou, quase cantando a palavra.

— Eu só... Pensei que... Eu estava... Não, eu...

— Sabe criança, é difícil conversar civilizadamente quando seu interlocutor não consegue dizer uma frase completa.

— Desculpe-me.

— Trabalha naquela lanchonete, Niima's. Estou certo? — perguntou ele. Finalmente ele disse algo que Rey não teria dificuldade de retrucar.

— Não mais, professor.

— Por quê?

— Por que o senhor deseja saber? — perguntou ela, franzindo o cenho.

— É uma entrevista.

— É uma entrevista?!

— Não responderei esta pergunta, haja vista que acabo de afirmar e você repetiu a frase como uma pergunta.

— Desculpe, é que... Mas aqui no corredor?

— Você tem algo contra esse corredor?

— Não, eu só... Esquece. — Ela precisaria ser mais cuidadosa com as coisas que ia dizer. Não mentir, mas também não contar tudo. Como, por exemplo, mencionar que foi demitida por agredir uma cliente, ainda que essa cliente fosse Miranda. — A lanchonete fechou, Sr. Luke, por isso não trabalho mais lá.

— Oh, eu compreendo. Mas o que fez depois? Depois que a lanchonete fechou, quero dizer.

— Desde então tenho procurado emprego, mas estou com dificuldade de encontrar. Eu só posso trabalhar por meio período, por conta do meu curso, como o senhor deve imaginar. Mas todos os lugares onde eu deixava meus currículos, queriam alguém em integral. Então havia esse impasse e eu não conseguia arrumar nada além de bicos. — Rey suspirou e agarrou mais a alça da mochila com mais força, aguardando a réplica de Luke.

— Eu preciso de alguém, para me auxiliar — falou, após uma longa pausa.

— Que tipo de auxílio?

— Cinco minutos atrás — apontou com o polegar para a direção de sua sala — eu não conseguia abrir meu e-mail. — Rey apertou os lábios contendo uma risadinha. — Não sei lidar com tecnologia, tenho negócios e responsabilidades que não tenho mais condições e nem saco para tratar pessoalmente. Estou velho, em decadência – física e moral. Mas pensei melhor e talvez eu precise de uma secretária.

— Ora! O senhor não está tão velho assim.

— Talvez somente na certidão. Somente na certidão... — O sorriso de Rey murchou assim que notou os olhos tristes do homem. — Já faz tempo que minha irmã insiste para que eu tenha um assistente, fico ofendido sempre que me lembro.

— Compreendo.

— Ela pensa que preciso de uma babá. E eu não preciso! Nunca precisei.

— O senhor não precisa, é claro — sussurrou.

Pela hostilidade na voz de Luke, agora ela já não tinha certeza se ele a estava dispensando ou não. Ele estava irritado enquanto dizia que não precisava de uma babá. Tinha ido atrás dela apenas para falar aquilo na sua cara, e ser aquele velho detestável e insensível que ela conhecia bem.

Mas as surpresas não tinham acabado ainda.

— Espero que tenha entendido isso, senhorita Keeran — ele disse.

— Entendi sim.

— Ótimo.

Rey desejou sair dali imediatamente. — Se me d-

— Sabe fazer chá?

— O quê?

— Sabe fazer chá? — repetiu, pensando que ela não tinha ouvido direito.

— Isso é relevante?

— Claro.

— Acho que não compreendo.

— Se vai trabalhar para mim, é uma das suas obrigações preparar meu chá.

— Pensei que tivesse dito que não queria uma babá.

— E deixei isso claro. Não ouviu o que disse? Estou falando de preparar chá e não trocar fraudas geriátricas. — Rey abriu a boca para falar, mas Luke foi mais rápido. — Isso foi uma piada, eu não uso fraudas geriátricas. Ainda consigo ir ao banheiro normalmente, graças a Deus.

— Mas não era isso que eu ia dizer!

Ela estava confusa. Mas Skywalker continuava sério, logo, não estava imaginando coisas. Apenas para se certificar, beliscou-se sem que ele notasse. Sempre achou que Luke fosse um homem estranho, mas agora tinha certeza.

— Não estava me dispensando? — perguntou e ele respondeu com outra pergunta.

— Dei essa impressão? — Girou o corpo e caminhou devagar de volta para sua sala. Deu a sugestão de que deveria ser seguido, dessa forma, Rey o acompanhou ladeada a ele.

— Eu sei — ela falou.

— O quê?

— Fazer chá — explicou. — Ou infusões, como preferir... Na verdade, são duas coisas diferentes. Enfim, também café, de todo jeito. Meu cappuccino é uma delícia. Pelo menos era o que dizia o senhor Peres. Ele tomava um cappuccino todos os finais de tarde na segunda, quarta e sexta na Niima's.

— Eu não ligo.

— Claro...

Luke abriu a porta do escritório e ela entrou antes dele.

— Vou deixar a porta aberta, caso não se importe.

— Não, tudo bem.

Sentou-se à sua mesa e anotou um endereço numa folha de papel e entregou para ela.

— Vá até onde moro hoje às duas da tarde. Quer dizer — afastou o papel antes que ela pegasse —, se aceitar o emprego, é claro.

— Eu aceito sim — sorriu para ele. — Mas... Quanto ao salário?

Luke riu. — Não se preocupe com isso. Posso dizer que você vai ganhar mais do que o tempo que trabalhar — disse misterioso.

— Por que diz isso?

— Duas horas — ele falou. — Não se atrase.

— Não vou decepcioná-lo, Sr. Luke, eu prometo! — Abraçou-o. Luke ficou chocado com o ato tão impulsivo, que seus músculos ficaram tensos. Ela afastou-se depois, percebendo que não deveria ter feito aquilo. — Oh, me desculpe!

— Tudo bem. — Recompôs-se Luke, ajeitando a gravata borboleta. — Agora, se me der licença, eu tenho coisas para fazer.

Luke pegou seu notebook e suas pastas e saiu da sala com Rey.

Ben Solo caminhava apressadamente pelo corredor com o celular junto ao ouvido. Desviava dos estudantes enquanto tentava chegar ao elevador.

— Então, está tudo certo para amanhã? — ele perguntou. A pessoa do outro lado da linha disse algo que o deixou muito satisfeito. Ele sorriu e com isso impressionou alguns estudantes que só o conheciam em sala de aula. — Fico feliz por isso... Tenho certeza que ela também ficará muito contente... Claro, claro. Transmita meus cumprimentos a eles. Até amanhã.

Assim que desligou o telefone, ele viu Luke e Rey caminhando juntos e conversando. Ele estranhou e não gostou nenhum pouco de vê-los juntos. Ele não gostava de Luke, e gostava menos ainda de ver Rey com ele. Fechou a cara e caminhou para o elevador, tentando fingir que não se importante com o que quer que fosse que os dois estivessem conversando, mas por dentro remoendo-se de curiosidade.

Os dois se separaram próximo à escada. Rey desceu por elas, enquanto Luke veio para o elevador. Justo o elevador que Ben tinha entrado. Assim que Skywalker entrou, seu sobrinho tentou sair.

— Por favor, fique — Luke pediu, segurando o seu braço gentilmente. — Não precisa ser assim, Ben. Será que não podemos dividir um elevador?

Ben desarmou-se e apertou o botão do painel. Queria provar que era capaz disto, que podia ficar no mesmo ambiente que seu detestável tio e ignorá-lo. Luke soltou-o e fitou-o com algumas palavras trancadas na garganta e lágrimas escondidas nos cantos de seus olhos.

Olhou para ele, para o homem que tinha se tornado, para as suas conquistas, mas também para as coisas ruins que faziam parte dele, e sabia que algumas delas tinham sido por culpa sua. É muito tarde para reparar o passado, e por isso ele não poderá ter descanso se não pedir perdão a Ben.

— Eu estava pensando — disse Luke — que talvez não fosse uma má ideia tomarmos um chá qualquer dia desses. — Ben, que olhava fixamente para as portas de aço do elevador, virou-se para Luke com uma expressão de quem tinha ouvido a coisa mais absurda da vida. Ele estava em choque também.

— "Não fosse uma má ideia"? Além de velho está caducando agora, Skywalker?

— Ben...

— O que te faz pensar que de alguma maneira eu aceitaria essa porra de convite?

— Pensei que já estava mais do que na hora de deixamos nossas diferenças de lado — retrucou Luke. — Até quando vai levar essa mágoa com você?

As portas do elevador abriram-se e Ben saiu imediatamente, sem dizer uma única palavra para Luke, nem olhar para trás. Luke suspirou ruidosamente. Mais uma batalha contra Ben perdida.

Rey foi atendida por um anão de macacão azul muito irritado. Ele gritava com alguém dentro do _motorhome_, mas assim que virou o rosto para ela e a viu, sorriu animadamente.

— Você deve ser a nova assistente do Luke — ele disse. — Entra, menina.

Afastou-se e deixou a porta do _motorhome_ aberta. Rey entrou acanhada, olhando para tudo ao redor. Achou Luke Skywalker sentado numa poltrona com um livro na mão e discutindo com o anão que a atendeu.

— Eu já disse que não, Arthur — ele disse. — Tire essa ideia da sua cabeça.

— Você me conhece muito bem para saber que eu não vou tirar — retrucou Arthur. — Já está na hora de você ter um pouco de diversão. É só um jogo, seu velho tolo! Você nem vai jogar, só assistir. Pare de ser estúpido, você não tem mais idade para agir com tamanha imaturidade.

Rey nunca tinha visto ninguém falando com Skywalker daquela forma. Ela ficou sem graça de estar ali.

— Está bem, mas eu só vou para você encerrar com essa história de uma vez — Luke concordou em – pelo que ela entendeu – ir assistir a um jogo. — E cale a boca, você está me fazendo passar vergonha na frente da minha assistente.

— Você consegue passar vergonha sem a minha ajuda, Skywalker. — Arthur revirou os olhos e voltou-se para Rey. — Qual o seu nome, minha cara?

— É Rey — ela sorriu.

— Você pode me chamar de Arthur.

— Muito prazer.

— Igualmente.

— Rey, venha cá. — Luke levantou-se e passou por ela. Ela fez como ele disse, foi com ele, mas na verdade só deu alguns passos. Ela não podia se esquecer de que aquilo era um _motorhome_, e mesmo sendo um _motorhome_ grande, ainda tinha bem menos espaço que sua casa. — Achei que se sentiria mais motivada se eu te desse um adiantamento.

Rey surpreendeu-se. — Wow... Isso não é muito comum, mas é muito bem-vindo. Obrigada.

Luke entregou-lhe um cheque. Rey arregalou os olhos e a boca quando viu o valor dele.

— Eu... Eu ganho isso?

— Isso é um adiantamento — disse Arthur —, não é o salário.

— Quer parar de se meter? — perguntou Luke.

— Obrigada, senhor Luke. Eu não vou decepcioná-lo, eu juro!

— Assim espero, agora me prepare um chá enquanto não começa oficialmente a trabalhar comigo.

— Certamente.

Rey afastou-se e foi até o espaço da cozinha do _motorhome_. Arthur a observava e Luke também.

— Você acha que ela gostou de mim?

— Não, não acho que ela gostou de você.

Observou o belo lago que existia em seu quintal e a chuva que caía serena lá fora. As gotas de chuva escorriam pelo vidro da janela da cozinha, e não era uma visão desagradável. Bela vista, chuva tranquila e refrescante, pés descalços, calça de pijama e uma xícara de café, somado ao silêncio e à paz que aquele lugar proporcionava deveriam ser suficientes para acalmar os pensamentos de Ben Solo. Mas não foi.

Seus pensamentos estavam presos naquela breve e hostil conversa – se é que pode chamar aquilo de conversa – que teve com seu tio. As palavras dele, a insistência em uma aproximação, nem que fosse forçada, entre ambos acabou afetando Ben muito mais do que ele gostaria.

Entretanto, ele não está pronto para ceder. E acha que nunca estará.

Ele sabe que é perigoso andar por aí com tanto ressentimento guardado no coração, mas ele não consegue se livrar. Nem que ele tente – e ele não está disposto a isso – poderá conseguir tal façanha.

A verdade é que Ben Solo é orgulho demais. E teimoso, veio de uma família de teimosos. Até a única pessoa por quem ele se apaixonou tinha justamente que ser teimosa também!

Não queria mais pensar em Luke. Isso o deixa aborrecido e de mau-humor. Portanto, ele encheu a xícara com café até a borda e sentou-se à mesa para trabalhar. Tinha alguns conteúdos para revisar e provas para corrigir.

Todavia, foi interrompido pelo som da chamada do Skype no notebook que estava aberto em cima da mesa. Era uma chamada de Rey e ele atendeu de imediato.

— _Oi, meu amor!_ — ela exclamou assim que se conectaram.

— Eu estava mesmo querendo falar com você — ele disse com um sorriso.

— _Verdade?_

— Sim. Quero te contar uma coisa importante.

— _Que coincidência! Porque eu também tenho uma coisa importante para te contar._

— Então me diga.

— _Você primeiro, por favor._

— Está bem. — Ben preparou a garganta e falou: — Nunca lhe contei, mas pouco depois que me formei, um dos primeiros estágios que fiz foi na cidade de Jedah. Foi uma grande experiência vivida em pouco tempo. — Ela não tirava os olhos da tela do computador, concentrada nele e no que falava para não perder nenhum detalhe. — Não me pergunte pelos detalhes, são confusos e complicados, além de que eu não lembro de todos. O fato é que eu conheci um homem enquanto morei em Jedah. Alguém que anos depois ficaria famoso no mundo todo.

— _Quem?!_ — perguntou ansiosa.

— Baze Malbus. — Rey arregalou os olhos. — Conhece-o?

— _Como não conheço o baixista da minha banda favorita, Ben?!_ — Rey colocou as mãos na boca e riu-se. Ben achou tal atitude graciosa. — _Você conheceu Baze Malbus! Oh, meu Deus! Eu daria tudo para conhecer algum integrante da Rogue One._

— Bem, o que acha de conhecer todos?

— _O quê?!_

— Eles serão a banda que encerrará o festival amanhã, esqueceu-se?

— _Como eu poderia esquecer? Lembro-me disso a cada instante. Eu estava planejando uma invasão no camarim deles, porque eu os adoro e a Jyn Erso é a minha pessoa favorita do mundo artístico. Mas a segurança vai ser intensa, pelo que fiquei sabendo._

— Não tem que se preocupar com isso, minha doce flor do deserto. — Ben escorou-se na cadeira e alcançou a xícara de café. — Eu entrei em contato com Malbus, e amanhã você irá conhecer a Rogue One, realizando o seu sonho.

— _É por isso que eu amo você!_

— Por que eu te apresento famosos dos quais você ama sem que eu tenha direito de ficar enciumado?

— _Cala a boca! _— Ben riu. _— Mas Ben, o que você disse sobre mim? Ele..._

— Não se preocupe com isso, eu pensei em tudo. — Sorriu para ela. Rey pareceu menos preocupada, mas queria falar mais sobre isso. Queria sim todos os detalhes e saber mais, mas Ben a impediu antes mesmo que começasse. — E o que você queria me contar?

— _Ah, você não vai acreditar! Eu arrumei um emprego! Finalmente, meu amor, um emprego de verdade!_

— Isso é ótimo! — Devolveu a xícara a mesa e cruzou os braços. Seus bíceps ficaram um pouco mais evidentes, mas Rey estava animada demais para dar importância. — Imagino o quanto esteja aliviada com isso.

— _Ben, você nem imagina o quanto!_ — Ela se moveu, levantou-se para sentar sobre uma das pernas. Estava de pijama com estampa de coelhinho e Ben riu. — _Do que está rindo?_

— Do seu pijama.

— _Por quê?_

— São coelhinhos! — riu.

— _Qual seu problema com coelhinhos? Eles são..._ — pensou em uma palavra para usar para defini-los — _Fofos!_

— Rey Keeran, a garota mais durona que eu conheço, usa pijama de coelhinhos. — Ele continuava rindo. Rey estava zangada, mas não conseguia odiá-lo por isso. — Eu me lembro de caçar coelhos com o meu avô quando criança.

— _Cobra assassina!_ — gritou. Ele estreitou os olhos e a fitou em busca de explicações para a ofensa. — _Porra, Ben Solo! Como você podia caçar essas criaturinhas tão puras?!_

— Só para você saber, eu não gostava. Meu avô que gostava de caçar e me arrastava com ele. Aliás, eu tinha seis anos, não entendia muita coisa e fiquei traumatizado.

— _Por que seu avô te arrastava com ele para matar animaizinhos na floresta?_

— Quando era temporada de caça, ele me levava com ele. Sabe Rey, eu adorava meu avô, mas passávamos pouco tempo juntos. Ele e minha mãe não se davam bem.

— _Sua família sempre complicada..._

— E cheia de segredos... Quando criança eu não notava, mas hoje em dia eu percebo que existiam coisas que ninguém queria que eu soubesse.

Rey o olhou com olhos carinhosos. Queria estar lá para poder tocar em seu rosto, acariciar seus cabelos e deixá-lo saber que podia contar com ela.

— _Quer falar sobre isso?_ — Ben negou com a cabeça. — _Tudo bem, eu respeito. Saiba que sempre que quiser e se sentir confortável, pode se abrir comigo._

Ele soltou os braços e suspirou. Rey era a melhor coisa que ele tinha na vida, disso tinha certeza. Não havia ninguém que o compreendia como ela, que podia entendê-lo e respeitá-lo como sua querida Rey. Justo ele. Um homem tão quebrado e cheio de defeitos e mazelas.

— Queria ser metade do homem que você merece.

— _Você é o que eu quero._

Ela sorriu para ele com ternura. Ben lastimou-se por não poder beijá-la naquele instante, tocá-la e dar-lhe todo o seu amor. Aquela era a mulher da sua vida e ele a amava, mais que a si mesmo.

— Mas você não me disse qual o seu novo emprego — ele disse, a fim de continuar conversando com ela. Ele sorria quando falou isso.

— _Eu sou a nova assistente pessoal de Luke Skywalker!_ — O sorriso de Ben imediatamente morreu. — _Eu disse que você não ia acreditar._

— Luke Skywalker?

— _Sim_.

— Assistente do Luke fodido Skywalker?

— _Ben!_

— Essa merda de mundo tem 8 bilhões de humanos e você é assistente do Skywalker?!

— _Escuta aqui, abaixa seu tom e fala direito comigo!_ — Rey mandou, muito irritada. Ele não disse nada. — _Eu trabalho com quem e como eu quero, essa oportunidade apareceu para mim e eu a agarrei imediatamente. Não se atreva a dizer onde, com quem ou como eu tenho que trabalhar só porque você não vai com a cara do seu colega professor._

— Não é que eu não vá com a cara do Luke...

— _É o que então?_

— Vai me deixar falar?

— _Então fala de uma vez! _— Cruzou os braços e bufou com raiva.

— Luke Skywalker é meu tio.

A declaração deixou Rey, literalmente, de boca aberta. Eles não disseram nada por algum tempo. O tempo que Rey usou para processar a informação. Ele só queria que ela dissesse: "Oh, me desculpe, eu não sabia, mas agora compreendo", mas isso era um sonho alto demais até para ele. Essa não era sua Rey.

— _Luke é seu tio?_ — foi uma pergunta retórica. — _Por que não me contou antes?_

— Acabei de contar.

— _E pelo Skype!_

— O que você queria que eu fizesse? Que chegasse de repente e dissesse "Olha, sabe o Luke Skywalker? Então, ele é meu tio."

— _Poderia ter feito exatamente isso, eu não me importaria._

Ben a viu virar a cara e encarar a parede do próprio quarto. Ela fechou os olhos com força e riu sem nenhum resquício de humor.

Então Luke, seu novo chefe, era tio do seu namorado? Ela nunca imaginou. Só o que faltava era ele dizer que Leia Organa é sua mãe.

Odiava tanto quando percebia que conhecia ainda tão pouco sobre Ben.

— Rey, olhe para mim — ele pediu, mas ela negou com a cabeça. Ainda estava com muita raiva para olhar para ele agora. Estava até grata por estarem conversando pelo Skype e não pessoalmente. — Por favor, Rey, olhe para mim.

— _Se eu abrir os olhos, vou desligar a chamada._

— Eu me sinto perdido se não olhar em seus olhos. — Ela abriu os olhos, mas continuou com a cabeça virada para a parede. — Rey, por favor. — Olhou para ele enfim. — Eu não queria que as coisas fossem assim. Você sabe que eu não gosto de falar sobre a minha família.

— Não quero ficar brigada com você, então vamos esquecer essa discussão — disse ela. — Me desculpe por ter reagido assim também.

Ele a observou por alguns segundos e então sorriu. — Fique bem bonita para amanhã, você vai conhecer Jyn Erso.

Rey abriu um amplo sorriso, porque com essa declaração soube que tudo estava bem entre eles.


	21. XX - Continuar lutando

As recentes experiências com elevadores tinham sido tão desagradáveis para Ben que ele decidiu evitá-los ao máximo.

Primeiro, o encontro nada formidável com seu tio no dia anterior, agora, ter que dividi-lo com Hux. O diretor estava insuportável, mais que de costume. Comentava sobre um mar de assuntos diferentes, que se alguém o perguntasse depois sobre o que Armitage tagarelava, ele não saberia dizer. Estava muito focado em ignorar sua voz para atentar ao que falava.

— Solo, você por acaso ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse? — perguntou ele.

— Evidentemente que não — respondeu seco.

— Mas que bicho mordeu você?

— Por que não cala a boca?

A porta do elevador abriu-se no segundo andar e jovem Miranda Davies entrou. Hux sorriu para ela, enquanto Ben ficou imediatamente desconfortável – muito mais do que já estava. Com Hux sabia lidar, já estava acostumado, com Miranda não. O elevador tornou-se mais apertado e o ar sufocante.

Miranda ignorou o sorriso perfeito que Armitage lançava para ela e olhou para Ben. Seus olhos brilhavam e ela sorriu para o homem que amava, coisa que não passou desapercebida pelo diretor. Mas para não parecer demasiado suspeito, cumprimentou apenas Armitage com mais entusiasmo.

— Diretor Hux, mas que prazer em vê-lo! — disse ela sorrindo.

— É um prazer para mim também poder ver uma jovem tão bela, senhorita...?

— Miranda. Miranda Davies.

— Miranda Davies. — Pegou a mão dela e deu um beijo no dorso. — Não vou me esquecer.

Miranda sorria encantada com o cavalheirismo homem. Quando as portas abriram, ele saiu primeiro, olhando para ela com um belo sorriso e depois lançando um olhar misterioso para Ben.

Ben resolveu aproveitar a deixa de Hux para sair também. Ele deu um passo para fora e Miranda disse:

— Você não vai falar comigo, Ben? — Ambos deixaram o elevador. Ben olhou discretamente em volta e respondeu:

— Não deveria me tratar por "você" ou pelo meu primeiro nome — retrucou. — Esquece de que sou seu professor?

— Não estamos em sala de aula — respondeu ela. — Por acaso tem alguma aula marcada para hoje?

— Não — respondeu seco. Miranda não se intimidou.

Notava o quanto ela o deixava desconfortável, mas tinha a má impressão de que isso era sinal de que ela mexia com ele, e não a realidade de que Ben não via Miranda com bons olhos e nem aprovava sua presença. Desde o pesadelo, e as tentativas de flerte que ela andava investindo para com ele, faziam-no preferir estar conversando com Hux do que com ela.

Ele conhece o tipo de homem que Armitage Hux é. Mas não conhece o tipo de mulher que é Miranda Davies, o que a torna mais perigosa.

— Então não tem problema algum em chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome e por você. — Sorriu. — Ben — disse a palavra com prazer.

— Pare com isso, Miranda.

— Parar o quê?

— Está se divertindo muito com essa brincadeira, não é? Pare agora.

— Brincadeira? — franziu as sobrancelhas. — Eu não quero brincar você, Ben. Não desse jeito.

Ben sentiu seu sangue ferver. Estava perdendo seu tempo com aquela menina insolente, quanto mais a retrucava, mais ela se divertia às suas custas. Aquilo tinha que parar. Sem dizer uma única palavra, Ben deu as costas para Miranda. Tinha que ir buscar Rey para que ela conhecesse a Rogue One.

Teria gostado da decepção que estampava a face de Miranda e que arrancou o seu sorriso.

A lanchonete em que Jennifer combinou de encontrar os amigos estava lotada. Ela chegou um pouco antes do horário marcado, mas não queria perambular por aí e já tinha livros o suficiente.

Passou os olhos pelo local à procura de uma mesa. Não encontrando, chamou uma garçonete, que imediatamente disponibilizou-se em ajudá-la.

A jovem deu uma volta pelo local e voltou perguntando se Jennifer se incomodaria em dividir uma mesa, ela concordou. Pelo menos teria companhia enquanto Rey e Finn não chegavam, o que demoraria um pouco.

— Por aqui. — Seguiu a garota até uma mesa em "U". Jenny viu apenas a cabeça da pessoa com quem dividiria a mesa, era um homem. — Fique à vontade.

— Valeu — disse à garçonete. Sentou-se defronte àquela pessoa dizendo: — Está meio cheio, espero que não se incomode com minha companhia.

— Não é incômodo nenhum.

Arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer a voz até então esquecida. Era Dylan Anderson.

Depois de muita insistência (e uma séria ameaça de greve de sexo), Rey conseguiu convencer Ben a deixar Finn ir com eles. Ele fez questão de deixar bem claro a sua insatisfação com a companhia de Finn. Mas o rapaz não se incomodou.

Finn não se lembra de ver Rey tão animada assim desde que ela foi aprovada no vestibular. Ela tem um enorme sorriso, e quando eles entraram no elevador, ela até deu saltinhos. Ele ria de toda a animação de sua melhor amiga, mas não ficava muito atrás. Estava muito ansioso e mantinha as mãos dentro dos bolsos de sua jaqueta verde para não demonstrar que estava tremendo. Vez em outra, mordia os lábios com força.

À medida que foram chegando mais perto do destino, mais ansiosos ficavam. Não é todo dia que se conhece a sua banda favorita, nem fica cara a cara com seu ídolo e tem a oportunidade de interagir com ele.

— Você acha que eles são legais? — perguntou ele.

— Sim. Acho que sim. Espero muito que sim — respondeu. Detestaria descobrir que as pessoas que admira fossem indignas de sua admiração por serem estúpidas e grosseiras. Mas tinha certeza de que eles não seriam como aqueles artistas esnobes que tratam mal seus fãs.

As portas do elevador abriram-se e eles logo foram recebidos por Ben Solo. No lugar de suas vestes comuns de professor, ele usava uma camisa de manga longa verde escura e calça preta, sem os ósculos. A priori, Finn estranhou um pouco o visual, mas logo deixou estar. Era estupidez pensar que ele usasse terno, gravata e camisas sociais o tempo todo. Não era um dia de aula, e os alunos e professores poderiam ficar à vontade.

— Até que enfim! — ele falou. — Acompanhem-me.

Ben passou a andar rápido pelo corredor, Finn e Rey o seguiam de perto.

Rey reparou como aquele corredor do prédio "B" foi tomado por pessoas que ela nunca tinha visto, andando de um lado para o outro, carregando coisas, falando ao celular, ou gritando ordens; e por equipamentos, cabos e instrumentos musicais. O show seria em duas horas.

Ela, como uma grande fã, procurou conhecer a história da banda, sabe como eles começaram. Eram só os seis, em uma garagem emprestada. E agora veja só, conhecimentos em todo o país e parte do mundo. Perguntava-se como que Snoke conseguiu que eles viessem esse ano para tocar no festival, mas ao lembrar-se das conversas com Ben sobre o reitor, decidiu que não queria mais saber.

— Você falou com eles? — ela indagou. — Como eles são?

— Você já vai descobrir — replicou. — Olha, eu realmente odiei o que fiz, mas precisei inventar uma história para eles cederem. — Parou para olhar para eles. Falava baixo, mas era bem nítido que não estava satisfeito. Os dois jovens também pararam e ficaram atentos às palavras seguintes. — Eu disse que você é a minha prima — disse a Rey.

— Eles não são seus amigos? Por que não disse a verdade? — Finn provocou.

— Não me interrompa — redarguiu. — E não que seja da sua conta, mas eles não meus "amigos". Conheci o Baze quando estive em Jedha, por ele conheci os outros. Ademais, ele me devia um favor.

— Tudo bem, eu não ligo — Rey disse.

— Mais uma coisa — disse Ben; tinha retomado a caminhada, mas parou novamente. — O Saw.

— O que tem ele? — Rey perguntou.

Ben parou defronte à porta onde estava grudado um papel com o nome da banda embaixo de uma estrela dourada. — Ele é desconfiado, muito desconfiado. Então não falem com ele a menos que fale com vocês e usem respostas genéricas para tudo.

— Só o que sei desse cara é que ele é o empresário da banda — confessou Finn. — Mas ele me parece ser um tipo difícil.

— Difícil é um eufemismo — disse outra pessoa.

Eles se viraram e atrás deles estava Bhodi Rook, em pessoa, segurando um copo de café expresso e um pacote de batata chips. Vestia uma camiseta cinza com uma estampa centralizada do Totoro, com colete por cima. Tinha grandes óculos escuros e espelhados sobre os olhos, mas levantou-os e deixou sobre a testa, olhando os outros três com um sorriso engraçado no rosto.

— Ah, me desculpem! — ele disse. — Estava chegando agora e não pude deixar de ouvir. Fui pegar um café. O café daqui é muito bom, me disseram. Falavam do Saw, não é mesmo? Ele é muito chato. Tipo, muito. Muito mesmo. Pense em uma coisa muito chata e multiplique por dez. Não! Por cem! É o Saw. Mas não digam a ele que eu disse isso. Ele é um pouco temperamental, mas por algum milagre ele está de bom humor hoje. Talvez seja o café, ele já tomou um cinco desses — apontou para o seu copo. — É um pouco exagerado, eu acho. Mas ele é viciado em cafeína. O médico já o proibiu de tomar, mas ele toma mesmo assim. Vocês sabiam que o café pode ser tão viciante quanto a cocaína? Eu li sobre isso em algum lugar, não me lembro onde.

Quando ele finalmente parou, foi por estar sem fôlego. O segundo guitarrista bebeu um gole do café e, pela cara que fez, achou delicioso. Rey e Finn estavam estáticos diante dele, mas ao fim do seu monólogo, Rey até sorriu.

— Oi, Bhodi — disse Ben.

— Oi! — Estreitou os olhos e fez uma cara de estava procurando algo na memória.

— Ben Solo.

— Ah! Ben Solo! — ele sorriu nervoso. — Deve estar achando que eu esqueci você, mas não esqueci! É que são tantos Ben's...

Ele tinha esquecido sim, Ben sabia, mas não disse nada. A verdade é que Bhodi não fazia ideia de onde que poderia conhecê-lo. Parecia que estava vendo-o pela primeira vez, no entanto, não queria parecer mal-educado.

— Tudo bem. Esses são Rey e Finn — apresentou-os.

— Muito prazer em conhecê-lo — disse Rey, estendendo a mão para ele, tentando não agir como uma adolescente impulsiva e gritar histericamente. — Sou — engoliu em seco — muito fã do seu trabalho.

Bhodi segurou a mão de Rey, mas virou a palma dela para baixo e beijou – demoradamente – a mão dela. Ben apertou os lábios e virou a cabeça, seria mais fácil se não olhasse.

— O prazer é todo meu, senhorita...?

— Rey.

— Ah, Rey! Nome adorável. — Olhou para Finn então. — E você, qual o seu nome?

— Finn, Finn Collins. — Bhodi estendeu sua mão para o jovem, o qual a apertou com mais força que deveria, além de balançar a mão com muito entusiasmo. — É um grande prazer conhecê-lo.

— Percebo! — exclamou ao soltar a mão de Finn. — Tem um aperto de mão e tanto, rapaz.

Finn não sabia se deveria responder com obrigado, porque não tinha certeza se havia sido um elogio, por isso só acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

— Podemos entrar agora? — Ben perguntou.

— Oh! Vocês são os amigos que queriam nos ver! — Enfim entendeu o porquê de estarem ali. Olhou para Ben, finalmente lembrando-se dele. — Ben Solo! Por que não me disse que era você, garoto? Está mais forte. Anda malhando? Seu cabelo cresceu. O Cassian cortou o dele. Todo mundo diz que ele ficou mais bonito, menos o Chirrut.

— Nem imagino o porquê.

Bhodi riu e passou por eles, abrindo a porta e convidando-os para entrar.

Rey sorriu para Finn e depois para Ben, para o qual sussurrou um "eu te amo", ainda sorrindo como se não soubesse fazer outra coisa.

— Lembrem-se do que eu disse — murmurou Ben.

— Ei, pessoal! — disse Bhodi, chamando a atenção de todos. — Vejam quem está aqui!

O sorriso de Rey desmanchou-se e ela novamente ficou atônita. Congelou no lugar, seus membros não se mexiam e ela sentiu vontade de gritar – embora que não tenha chegado a fazer isso. Ela estrava tremendo de novo. Todos eles estavam ali, todos os seis membros da Rogue One, dentro de quatro paredes com ela, respirando do mesmo oxigênio.

Ela olhou para todos eles, mas seu olhar estacionou sobre a única mulher presente além dela: Jyn Erso.

Estava de costas, conversando com Cassian e Kane Tudyk, ou K-2, como era conhecido, e ela se virou para Rey quase em câmera lenta. Seus olhos verdes bem marcados num delineado gatinho grosso miraram na moça com curiosidade e sorriu para Rey, com seus lábios grossos cobertos por _gloss_. Ela ainda era mais linda pessoalmente. Vestia um vestido tomara-que-caia preto, com espartilho e jaqueta de couro pesada; nos pés, coturnos com meias 3/4 fio 40.

— Olá! — disse Jyn, aproximando-se e estendendo a mão. — Quem é você?

"Respire!" – Rey ordenou-se. "Agora aperte a mão dela como uma pessoa civilizada!"

— Eu sou Rey.

— Muito prazer, Rey. Sou Jyn.

— Eu sei!

— É claro — sorriu.

— Rey, Finn — disse Ben —, essa é a Rogue One.

K-2 foi o primeiro a cumprimentá-los. Não os tocou, ou apertou suas mãos, apenas fez uma pequena reverência. O baterista da banda não curte ser tocado, Rey assistiu uma entrevista em que ele disse isso. E, caramba!, ele é ainda mais alto de perto. Em seguida veio Cassian Andor.

— Boa tarde, Rey — ele disse, apertando sua mão. — Este campus está repleto de belas mulheres.

— Sim, eu notei — falou Bhodi.

— Vocês homens, não podem ver um rabo-de-saia. — Jyn revirou os olhos. — Não ligue para eles, querida.

— Mas ela nem está de saia! — replicou Bhodi.

— Isso é ciúme, Jyn? — Cassian inquiriu.

— Por que eu teria ciúme de bundões como vocês? — Ela chegou mais perto de Rey e a abraçou. Cassian colocou as mãos na cintura e mordeu o lábio inferior meneando a cabeça. Rey percebeu aquilo. — Olá! — dirigiu-se a Finn, depois de soltar Rey. — Como você está, Finn?

— Muito bem. Permita-me dizer que a senhorita é linda!

— Sem senhorita, por favor, pode me chamar de você. E obrigada!

— Olá, jovens! — dessa vez foi Chirrut Imwe. O tecladista era cego, mas sua audição era perfeita! Seus olhos, apesar de não enxergarem nada, estavam neles. Ouvindo suas vozes e movimentos audíveis, ele soube onde ambos estavam. Também não os cumprimentou com um aperto de mão, mas juntou as mãos e inclinou o corpo para a frente. Rey e Finn o imitaram.

— É uma honra para nós conhecê-lo — disse Finn.

— Eu que agradeço por não gritarem ou nos agarrarem, como muitos outros fizeram. — Chirrut sorriu. — Isso seria muito chato.

— Nem me fale! — exclamou K-2. — Certa feita eu tive que correr três quarteirões até o meu prédio para fugir de um grupo de fãs loucas.

— Não deve ter sido tão difícil despistá-las — disse Finn. — Suas pernas são longas.

— De fato.

— Sempre tem um grupo de fanáticos — disse Ben —, ainda mais quando se trata do segundo melhor baterista do mundo.

— Segundo? — Kane indagou, intrigado. — E quem seria o primeiro?

— Deixa, eu adivinhar. É o Ringo Starr! — Finn diz. Era difícil ler Ben, mas sabia que dessa vez, disse algo que ele gostou.

— Justo — anuiu Kane.

Chirrut riu. — Gosto dele.

— Solo! — bradou Baze Malbus. Saía de uma sala adjacente e veio apertar a mão de Ben imediatamente. — Sabia que iria encontrá-lo aqui.

— Oi, Baze.

— Ei, essa é sua prima? — perguntou, olhando para Rey.

— É, é sim. Rey, esse é Baze...

— O melhor contrabaixista do mundo! — ele completou, interrompendo Solo.

— Há controvérsias — comentou K-2.

— Deixe-o pensar que é o melhor — Chirrut também disse.

— Ah, calem a boca! — retrucou Baze. — Ei, rapaz! Venha cá apertar a minha mão.

Finn assim fez.

Rey riu. — Isso parece um sonho — sussurrou para Ben.

— Viu a camisa que o Bhodi escolheu? Parece um show de horrores — disse Cassian para o recém-chegado, Baze.

— Estou vendo. Jesus...

— E aqueles óculos? — K-2 falou.

— Tem que demitir sua figurinista imediatamente — Baze continua.

— Vocês não vão me irritar hoje, entenderam?! — falou Bhodi, já irritado.

— Não ligue para eles — disse Jyn para Rey e Finn. — Eles fazem isso o tempo todo. É a diversão deles irritar o Bhodi.

— Isso é... — Finn começou.

— Estúpido? Sim, é.

— Não era essa a palavra que eu ia usar.

— Como você lida com eles? — Rey perguntou. — Quero dizer, você é a única garota.

— É por isso que eu estou no comando. — Riu. Ela enfim olhou direito para Ben. — Qual matéria leciona, professor?

— Matemática Financeira.

— Matemática... — disse pensativa. — Eu era boa em Matemática. Sempre fui. Mas tive o chamado para o estrelato e aqui estou eu.

— Sem dúvidas, você é uma estrela — Rey disse.

— Obrigada, querida.

Todos foram muitos gentis. Aceitaram tirar fotos com eles, e até Kane permitiu-se deixar ser abraçado por Rey para a foto. Nada muito apertado. Ele já foi muito criticado por isso, mas o que a maioria via como frescura, Rey conseguia entender e respeitar. É só a forma como ele lida com as pessoas.

Cassian era charmoso e bom com as palavras, isso todos sabiam. Mas foi divertido para Rey ver Ben sentindo ciúme dele e não poder fazer nada. Contudo, ela também se sentiu mal por Jyn. Imaginou o quanto era difícil para ela vê-lo dando em cima das próprias fãs, ou até sair com algumas delas. Porque ela tinha certeza que ela gostava dele. Então ela evitou dar qualquer liberdade, tanto por respeito a Ben como respeito a Jyn.

Ah, Jyn era tão gentil! Entre ela e Rey houve algum tipo de conexão, muito parecida com a que ela tinha com Jenny. Ela olhou em seus olhos e soube que Jyn tinha percebido o que ela estava fazendo. Isso aumentou a empatia entre elas.

Baze, Bhodi e Chirrut foram muito amáveis também. Os dois primeiros lhes deram autógrafos além das fotos.

Finn estava bastante contente falando com Kane e Cassian, rindo das piadas de humor negro do primeiro. Ben conversava com Baze e Chirrut algo sobre a época que ele morou em Jedha – Rey não ouviu direito. Jyn aceitou gravar um pequeno vídeo com Rey.

— Eu não tenho nem trezentos seguidores no Instagram — disse Rey.

— Eles irão aumentar depois desse vídeo, tenho certeza — Jyn respondeu, vendo Rey adicionar as _hashtags_ e marcá-la.

— Eu nem sei como agradecer, Jyn...

— Tudo bem, você é legal.

— Esse dia tem sido incrível!

Jyn sorriu.

No mesmo instante, um homem alto, negro, de cabelo grisalho e corpulento, caminhando com a ajuda de uma bengala irrompeu a saleta. Saw Guerrera mancava e tossia muito antes de achar fôlego para falar:

— Vocês estão atrasados para passagem de som! O que ainda fazem aqui? — Olhou para os três estranhos ali. — E quem são vocês?

Finn e Rey calaram-se. Ben ia responder, mas Cassian foi mais rápido.

— Um momento antes de passar o som para os nossos fãs, Saw.

— Como foi que entraram aqui?

— Eu deixei — disse Baze.

— Saw, não seja estúpido pelo menos hoje! — Erso falou. — Estudei em Coruscant e esse dia é muito nostálgico para mim. Não estrague nada com seu mal humor e nem trate mal nossos fãs, sem eles não seríamos nada.

— Primeiro, você nem chegou a se formar, largou o curso no segundo período. — Rey sabia disso. — Segundo, você gostando ou não, tem que passar o som.

— Achei que ele estivesse de bom humor — comentou Finn com Bhodi.

— Acredite, ele está.

— Tudo bem, nós já estamos de saída — falou Ben.

— Muito obrigada! — disse Rey para os seis.

— Mais uma vez, foi um prazer — falou Finn.

— Obrigado, Baze. — Ben apertou sua mão. — Foi bom rever vocês.

Eles se despediram e os três marcharam para o corredor.

— Acho que nunca vou lavar minha mão de novo — Finn disse.

— Você é nojento — comentou Solo.

— Eu não vou te responder da forma como eu queria por respeito a Rey.

— Parem os dois! — ela ordenou.

Ben nada disse, Finn revirou os olhos. Os três entraram no elevador, só então Ben retomou a conversa:

— Ok. Vocês têm suas fotos, seus autógrafos, mas...

— Já sabemos — Finn cortou-o. — Nenhuma palavra sobre você.

— Se nos perguntarem, diremos que burlamos a segurança e invadimos o camarim deles — Rey disse.

— Assim está ótimo. — Chegou mais perto dela e segurou sua mão. — Eu vou descer um andar antes e pegar as escadas. Vou dar a volta. Vão direto para seja lá onde quiserem ir antes do show, — completou apenas para Rey: — e não me espere.

— Vamos encontrar a Jenny na lanchonete do outro lado da rua — ela respondeu. — Ben... — Segurou os dois lados do seu rosto com as mãos e sorriu antes abraçá-lo. Obrigada. — Afastou-se do abraço e disse olhando em seus olhos. — Isso que você fez por mim... Foi incrível! Nunca vou esquecer.

— Não precisa me agradecer. — Fez uma carícia com o polegar em seu queixo.

— Eu irei mesmo assim. Amanhã, quem sabe — completou com um sorriso malicioso e um olhar cheio de segundas intenções.

— Como pretende me agradecer? — indagou com o mesmo olhar.

— Ei, eu ainda estou aqui, não sei se notaram! — disse Finn.

Rey afastou-se de Ben sorrindo. Tinham se esquecido de Finn por um instante.

— Te vejo amanhã?

— Eu te ligo — ele disse e piscou o olho para ela.

Então a porta do elevador abriu e ele saiu, sem dizer nada, nem olhar para ela. Rey não se importou com isso, mas Finn achou bastante frio. Porém, Rey estava muito feliz para se importar com a opinião de qualquer um, até mesmo a de Finn.

Deixaram o prédio "B" e atravessaram o campus até estarem fora. Quando estavam defronte à lanchonete, o celular de Rey tocou.

— Só um minuto — disse ela. — É o Luke.

Finn assentiu.

— Até que o dia foi legal — ele comentou, olhando para trás. Muitas pessoas ainda estavam entrando no campus. — Acho que quase ninguém vem amanhã. Sempre acaba depois das três da manhã e a galera quer encher a cara...

— Já te respondo — Rey falou para Finn. — Ok, eu compreendo — dizia para Luke ao telefone —, mas justo hoje?... Eu sei, mas por que não me ligou mais cedo? Eu avisei que... Não tenho culpa se não gosta do festival! — Fechou os olhos. — Está certo... Chego em cinco minutos, dez no máximo... Ah, e você vai pagar meu Uber. — Ele disse alguma coisa que fez Rey rir. — Sem chance, Skywalker.

— O que houve? — Finn perguntou, quando a chamada encerrou.

— Skywalker sendo Skywalker, foi o houve — respondeu, agora chamando um Uber pelo aplicativo. — Eu tenho que ir até ele. Trabalho.

— No que você trabalha com o sr. Luke?

— Sou assistente. Eu faço muitas coisas. — Guardou o celular e cruzou os braços, aguardando o Uber chegar. — Arthur me chama de babá do Luke. — Sorriu.

— Quem é Arthur?

— Ah, você se lembra daquele anão que estava com ele no hospital?

— Ah, lembro sim. Mas babá? Tipo, você prepara o leitinho dele? — perguntou rindo.

Rey riu com ele. — Credo, Finn! Claro que não.

— Tá, então eu imagino que você faça coisas como... Ler suas correspondências, ajudá-lo com... sei lá, qualquer coisa que ele precise.

— Ele também me manda fazer chá — ela sorriu.

— Mas no que mais um professor de Direito Comercial precisaria de uma assistente?

— Eu só estou trabalhando para ele desde ontem – e ele já está me deixando louca –, quando eu tiver uma resposta elaborada e detalhada, eu te conto. — Ela olhou para trás, para o restaurante. Viu pelo vidro Jenny de costas, sentada numa mesa e conversando com alguém que ela não conseguia ver, mas pelo vulto, parecia ser um homem.

— Se precisar de qualquer coisa, pode me falar.

— Peça desculpas à Jenny. — O Uber estacionou em frente à lanchonete e ela embarcou. — Eu volto logo, vou perder o início do show, mas chegarei antes de acabar.

— Ok.

— Se ver o Ben...

— Pode esquecer! — cortou-a.

— Às vezes me esqueço que vocês se odeiam... Pode ir — disse ao motorista.

— Pense nisso como um tipo de relacionamento — gritou ele para o carro que partia.

Miranda colocou seus maiores óculos de sol, tirou sua jaqueta jeans e amarrou-a na cintura. O dia da Feira do Livro era um dos poucos em que ela tinha prazer de ir para a universidade. Já tinha comprado três livros e um boné com "I Love Coruscant" escrito.

Ela caminhou pelo campus despreocupadamente, passando por todo tipo de pessoa, misturando-se à multidão como só mais um indivíduo. Comprou um sorvete, sentou-se num banco e ouvia sua playlist favorita de Indie Folk nos fones de ouvido enquanto assistia o sol se pôr atrás do palco. Naquele momento, ela não se preocupava com nada.

Estava contente com seu avanço com Ben. Ele continuava duro, frio e distante, e era verdade que isso a magoava um pouco, entretanto, preferia agarrar-se à esperança de que aquele comportamento era temporário. Logo ele olharia para ela, e veria o que estava perdendo enquanto gastava seu tempo com a _morta de fome_.

A banda Rogue One tinha passado o som há menos de vinte minutos. Eles tocavam metal alternativo e hard rock e ela não é nenhum pouco fã desse gênero, no entanto, suas músicas eram boas – pelo menos as que ela ouviu. A maioria fala sobre liberdade, rebeldia, coragem, sonhos e esperança, e também de desejo e de amor.

Infelizmente, no momento em que Miranda viu Becca Anderson vindo em sua direção, ela se deu conta de que cometeu o péssimo erro de achar que aquele seria um dia normal e tranquilo em sua vida. Ela aproveitou que estava de óculos escuros e fingiu não a ter visto. Talvez ela passasse direto. Mas a estratégia não deu certo.

— Eu te procurei pelo campus inteiro, onde você se meteu? — perguntou Becca, sentando-se ao seu lado.

— Isso importa?

Becca olhou para a frente, para o palco distante dali.

— Você não vai acreditar! A Rey gravou um vídeo com a Jyn Erso.

— E daí?

— Eu pensei que fosse _fake,_ mas é real! Ela só pode ter invadido o camarim dela. — Ficou esperando Miranda comentar alguma coisa, mas ela não fez isso. — Ela deve ser louca. E a Jyn só aceitou gravar porque é muito educada, mas aposto que depois a segurança a enxotou para fora.

— Eu não ligo.

— O que?

— Eu não ligo!

Silêncio...

— Você sumiu e parou de responder minhas mensagens desde aquele dia no Niima's.

— Eu estava ocupada.

— Não está com raiva de mim, não é? Porque eu não tenho culpa se a Rey surtou.

— Cala a boca, Becca.

— Se bem me lembro, foi você que a provocou.

— CALA A BOCA, REBECCA! — gritou, virando-se para ela e jogando o sorvete no chão. Chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas que passavam.

— Mas o que deu em você?

— Você é insuportável! — Levantou-se. —Ninguém te aguenta! Sua voz me irrita, já perdi a paciência com você faz tempo!

— Miranda... — Levantou-se também.

— Calada! Não quero mais ouvir a sua maldita voz nem olhar para sua cara de biscate! Suma da minha frente!

— O que eu fiz para você me tratar assim?!

— Nasceu!

— Foi a mesma coisa que você disse para a Rey...

— Você é imprestável, como ela. Você é ninguém, como ela.

— Não fale comigo assim! — retrucou Becca; os olhos cheios de lágrimas. — Pensei que você fosse minha amiga.

— Mandei calar a boca e sumir da minha frente — falou entredentes.

Rebecca saiu correndo, com lágrimas gordas escorrendo pelo rosto. Miranda sentou-se com as mãos na cabeça, ciente de que algumas pessoas presenciaram a discussão. Mas isso era irrelevante. Becca tinha o poder de tirá-la do sério e ela não se arrependia de uma palavra que tinha proferido contra ela.

No entanto, ela não foi totalmente sincera quando disse que não ligava para Rey. Em verdade ela não gostaria de ligar, mas a curiosidade foi maior que ela, e quando se deu conta, já estava procurando a rede social de Rey. Ela disse a si mesma que só estava olhando. Que não se importava com isso de verdade. Era só um vídeo dela com Jyn Erso, que mal tinha?

O vídeo tinha quinze segundos, era somente Rey cantando um trecho de _"We Have Hope. We Have A Chance."_ com Jyn, e por fim dizendo o quanto estava grata e contente por conhecê-la. Miranda já ia fechar, mas algo chamou sua atenção.

Ela precisou voltar e assistir de novo, voltou mais uma vez e pausou no _frame_ que chamou sua atenção. Rey e Jyn estavam se balançando um pouco enquanto cantavam, e num instante muito rápido, a câmera mostrou o perfil de um homem que ela tinha certeza que só poderia ser Ben Solo.

Era apenas um borrão, a imagem não era nítida. A câmera do celular de Rey era péssima, mas ela tinha certeza que era ele. Alto, forte, cabelos escuros. Era Ben.

Rey conheceu Jyn Erso e Ben estava presente quando isso aconteceu.

Salvou o vídeo e tirou um print daquele _frame._ Ninguém acreditaria nela, a semelhança nem era tão grande, diriam que poderia ser qualquer pessoa, contudo, para ela aquilo era importante, portanto, seria guardado. Ela poderia precisar.

Dylan insistiu em acompanhar Jennifer de volta par ao campus, ela acabou concordando, mas porque queria ficar mais perto dele, e não porque ele a convenceu. Esperava que ele soubesse disso.

Ele a ultrapassou e parou à sua frente. — Que tal um jantar? Sexta-feira, oito horas, Canto Bight.

— Canto Bight, o restaurante chique? — Riu-se com gosto. — Não tenho nem etiqueta para frequentar um lugar desses.

— Podemos ir a outro lugar então. Você escolhe.

Ela parou, analisando a proposta. Estava claro que Dylan queria algo mais com ela, evoluir aquele "relacionamento" de uma noite, para quem sabe o início de algo. Mas ela queria isso? Ficar com ele foi bom, não seria nada ruim assim repetir a dose. Contudo, havia uma coisa que a fazia hesitar. Mais precisamente alguém: a irmã dele, Rebecca.

— Então...? O que me diz.

— Eu...

Não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois Becca chegou aos prantos, passando por ela como se não a visse e abraçou o irmão.

— Dy, me leva para casa, por favor!

— O que aconteceu, Becca?

— Eu quero ir embora. — Notou finalmente a presença de Jenny, e, fora do costume, ela abaixou a cabeça e encolheu-se no abraço do irmão.

— Eu já vou então — disse Jenny. Não que se importasse com Becca, mas ela parecia mal. Precisava do irmão, mesmo que fosse uma cobra, ainda era irmã dele.

— Jenny, espera.

— Depois nos falamos. — Ele a olhou com uma súplica para que ficasse. — Sério, olha para sua irmã, ela precisa de você.

— Está bem. — Olhou para Becca. — Vamos embora.

Rey corria com o celular junto ao ouvido. Chamava e chamava, mas nada da pessoa para quem ela ligava atender. Ela esperava que Finn ouvisse o próprio celular tocando e dizer onde está para que pudesse encontrá-la.

— Droga, Finn! — praguejou. — Não está sentindo essa sua merda de celular vibrar em seu bolso?!

Ótimo, agora ela falava sozinha. Rey se sentiu patética.

Tinha que encontrar Finn no meio daquela multidão como uma agulha no palheiro. Tarefa impossível, mas que seria prontamente resolvida se ele atendesse ao telefone.

— Ei, Rey! — alguém gritou.

Virou-se e achou Jennifer correndo em sua direção. A loira estava usando shorts pretos com paetês e blusa de cetim sem mangas, também preta, tênis vermelho e uma bandana amarrada na cabeça. Ela estava com a raiz do cabelo e os ombros cobertos de glitter prateado. Transpirava muito e ofegava. Já tinha pulado e dançado bastante e estava meio bêbada; Rey sentiu o cheiro de cerveja de seu hálito, misturado ao perfume doce que ela gostava de usar.

— Jenny! Você viu o Finn?

— Sem rodeios, Rey! — rebateu a outra. — Eu vi aquele vídeo, Finn também postou fotos. Como vocês conseguiram falar com eles?

— Bem...

— Invadiram o camarim! — Jennifer deduziu.

— É! Sim, nós... Enganamos os seguranças e... Eles não nos expulsaram. — Sorriu.

— Você deveria ter me chamado também!

— Mas você nem gosta da banda, Jenny — redarguiu. — Você está aqui pela folia.

— É, mas mesmo assim!

Rey olhou para a multidão pulando e cantando. No palco, os rapazes tocavam uma instrumental, e Jyn parecia estar dançando e animando a multidão.

— Como eu vou achar o Finn? — perguntou-se.

— A gente o acha depois do show — Jenny sugeriu —, agora é praticamente impossível.

— Certo. Vamos achar um lugar, quero ficar perto do palco.

— _Xiiii_... Até chegar lá na frente!

— Vem Jenny!

Rey saiu puxando Jennifer. No meio do caminho acabaram desistindo e ficando ali pelo meio, bem no momento que a banda terminava de tocar o instrumental e Jyn Erso se posicionava no centro do palco, tirando o microfone do pedestal.

Pelo som criado na introdução pelo teclado de Chirrut, Rey adivinhou qual seria a próxima música. Ah, ela adorava aquela. O ritmo era lento e envolvente, e a letra ela tinha na ponta da língua.

Jyn começou a cantar, acompanhada apenas por Chirrut primeiramente:

_"O que fará quando eles pegarem você?_

_O que fará se quebrarem você?_

_Se continuar lutando_

_O que vai se tornar?"_

Então K-2 entra com os pratos e os tambores, e então as guitarras e o contrabaixo. Rey balança o corpo, Jenny ao seu lado faz o mesmo. As pessoas ao redor estão todas cantando. Depois da primeira estrofe, Jyn repetiu o refrão até a metade e deixou a plateia continuar:

_"Se continuar lutando_

_O que vai se tornar?"_

Era o que ela se perguntava sempre que ouvia aquela canção.

Infância sofrida, abandonada, órfã, pulando de abrigo em abrigo e de lar em lar. Mas continuava lutando. Necessidade, injustiça, desamparo. Porém, nunca desistiu de lutar, de seguir em frente e não se render.

Tudo isso a transformou em quem é hoje. Todavia, e se mais lutas viessem? E se ela perder, se os problemas a pegarem e a jogarem no chão, quando se levantar – porque vai se levantar – quem ela será?

A Rey de hoje é totalmente diferente da Rey de cinco anos. Como seria a Rey de trinta, quarenta...? Quem será a Rey de amanhã, e de depois de amanhã, e de depois de depois de amanhã?

Não há como saber. A única certeza que tem é, lutará até o fim.

Jennifer e Rey tinham praticamente as mesmas medidas. A loira era mais baixa e magra do que Rey, mas as roupas da morena lhe serviram bem. Ela estava de short com elástico e blusa listrada, e Rey de camiseta e calça xadrez.

Jennifer terminava de encher o colchão de ar, estendido no chão ao lado da cama de Rey, quando ela veio da cozinha com um pote de sorvete e duas colheres.

— Então o cara é irmão da Becca? — perguntou Rey, retornando ao assunto que estavam tendo antes. A loira contara para sua amiga a infeliz experiência que tivera com os irmãos Anderson. — Eu não acredito... Quer dizer, acredito. Mas com tantos caras...

— Eu sei! — Jenny exclamou.

Estavam agora sentadas na cama de Rey, tomando sorvete enquanto papeavam.

— Mas não acho que seja tão ruim. A Becca é chata, eu sei. Mas todo mundo tem um pouco de chatice.

— Às vezes me surpreendo com a fé que você tem nas pessoas — Jenny retrucou. — Rey, você conhece a Becca, sabe como ela é, o que ela faz, e não vai dizer que esqueceu o que ela fez com você logo depois da briga com a puta-mor na lanchonete! — Rey ficou em silêncio. — E eu concordo que todo mundo seja um pouco chato, sim, mas existe um nível de tolerância, e a Becca com certeza ultrapassou muitas léguas do último nível. — Levantou o braço o mais alto que pôde quando disse isso. — Ela é insuportável, e eu não sou obrigada a suportá-la.

Rey levou à boca uma grande quantidade de sorvete de morango, preferindo ficar calada. Ok, Becca não é seu ser humano preferido, e talvez Jennifer tenha razão quando diz que ela tem muita fé nas pessoas. Isso ainda acabaria a magoando.

— Eu o vi hoje — Jennifer disse, com a boca cheia.

— Quem?

— Lionel Richie — retrucou com sarcasmo. — Ora quem!, o Dylan!

— E aí, o que aconteceu? — Rey perguntou.

— Nós... nos esbarramos... — Ficou pensativa por um instante. — Ele me chamou para sair.

— E você negou. Porque você está gostando dele. — Jennifer arregalou os olhos como se Rey tivesse dito algo absurdo. — Ah, por favor, Jenny! Você sempre foge dos caras de quem se apaixona.

— Para sua informação, eu nem cheguei a responder. A cobra chegou. – _Bem a tempo_, completou em pensamento.

— Você está caidinha por ele.

— Opa! Eu não estou.

— Mas você o acha instigante — sorriu a moça.

— Bonitinho — rebateu a outra.

— E muitíssimo interessante.

— Ele é charmoso, e só — continuou, negando o que a outra dizia.

— E sexy e...

— Cala a boca, Rey! — Jennifer alcançou o travesseiro e bateu contra o rosto da amiga.

Rey riu e disse: — Você quer ficar com ele de novo.

— Não sou eu que quero — redarguiu, metendo outra colherada no pote de sorvete. — É a minha boceta, ela está me traindo.

— E daí?

— E daí? E daí que eu preciso ter autocontrole sobre meu corpo!

— Faça o que a sua boceta quer, muito provavelmente você não vai se arrepender.

— Desde quando você ficou tão safada desse jeito? — Ambas riram. — Esse seu namorado deve ser um deus do sexo, pelo visto. — Jennifer provocou, quase certa da reação que Rey teria.

Ela observou com diversão a morena corar e arregalar os olhos. A colher ainda parada dentro da boca e os olhos fitos em Jenny, incerta sobre ter ou não ouvido errado.

— Namorado? Do que está falando? — ela perguntou.

— Reyzinha! Até parece que somos completas estranhas, eu sei que você tem um namorado secreto, e ninguém precisou me dizer isso.

— Mas... Eu, eu...

— Olha, não me leve a mal, mas saquei desde o começo que aquela história de tia Mercedes era de verdade um cara. Você achou mesmo que eu, logo eu, ia cair nessa?

— Por que não disse nada?

— Porque não era da minha conta e se você estava mentindo, era porque havia razões para tal.

Smith fez uma pausa. A outra parecia um pouco atônita. Jennifer sempre foi muito sagaz, mas o fato de, em nenhum momento, ela ter comentado algo sobre aquilo como fazia agora, a fez acreditar que ela não sabia de nada, que era tão leiga quanto os outros.

— Quando você — começou a dizer — aceitou trocar de turno comigo aquele sábado...

— Sim — respondeu. — Respeitei sua discrição. Você não queria que ninguém soubesse da sua vida amorosa e não posso condená-la. Isso é unicamente problema seu, contudo, seu emprego estava... Atrapalhando. Então, você criou essa mentira. Aliás, que mentira péssima! Tia Mercedes? Tirou esse nome do carro?

— Eu não pensei direito!

Era tarde demais para pensar em algo melhor. O Niima's não existia mais, ela tem um novo emprego e isto não é mais relevante.

— Escuta, eu vou entender se não quiser me dizer... E, por favor, não fique ofendida!

— Pode falar.

— É que... Tudo isso que você criou para ficar com esse cara, e sobre ninguém saber que ele existe ou quem é, e tudo mais... Bem, é claro que é um lance secreto, então eu...

— Jennifer, onde quer chegar? — O medo de Rey era que a qualquer momento ela dissesse o nome de Ben.

— Amiga. — Jennifer segurou suas mãos e olhou no fundo dos seus olhos. — Você está tendo um caso com um homem casado?

Rey não sabia se era prudente suspirar de alívio ou não. Em parte ela estava perplexa, em parte contente que o palpite de Jennifer nem se aproxime do que realmente é a sua relação com o sisudo professor Solo.

— Jenny...

— Oh, meu Deus!, Rey! — interrompe-a — Você entende por que não se deve fazer o que a boceta quer? Porque ela quer justamente o pau que você tem que manter distância.

— Jenny...

— Não sou o melhor exemplo de pudor, eu sei, mas não é certo ficar com homens casados! Isso é errado de tantas formas possíveis...

— Jennifer.

— Amiga, ainda dá tempo largar esse cara. Você merece ser o amor da vida de alguém, não somente a outra, uma diversão!

— Jennifer, cala a boca!

A ordem assustou Jennifer ela finalmente se calou. Mirou a amiga com seus grandes olhos azuis, reconhecendo que não lhe deu chances de se explicar. Já foi logo dando lição de moral.

— Eu não namoro um homem casado — declarou Rey. — Não sou esse tipo de mulher.

— Então?...

— Eu realmente quero te contar, mas não posso! Quando chegar o tempo certo, todos saberão e você será uma das primeiras. — Rey fez uma breve pausa. Soltou a mão de Jennifer e atacou o sorvete outra vez. — É muito complicado, não posso explicar...

— Bom... — Jennifer suspirou, e imitou Rey, pegando uma grande quantidade de sorvete. — Eu fico mais aliviada que não se trate de um caso extraconjugal.

— Desculpe...

— Não se desculpe! Eu compreendo. Quer dizer, não compreendo nada! Mas não vou insistir contigo.

— Obrigada.

— Está se cuidando, não é?

— Estou. Não se preocupe. Estou sendo responsável, principalmente depois que parei de tomar pílula anticoncepcional.

— Bom.

Em seguida elas continuam a tomar sorvete. Jennifer leva a colher ao pote vez após outra. Acabou devorando mais da metade.

— Aposto que vai se arrepender de ter comido tudo isso amanhã.

— Não estrague o momento.


	22. XXI - Deixe o passado como ele está

A quarta-feira chegou com gosto de segunda. Rey começou o dia com um pouco de ressaca, devido à festa do dia anterior. Não somente Armitage Hux, mas ela também detestava quando a Feira coincidia de ser num dia útil, e não em um final de semana.

Sentada no chão do _motorhome_, terminava de empacotar as coisas de Luke que levaria para casa, a fim de cadastrar uma a uma em um site de vendas online.

Tinha proposto a ele que, já que morava num _motorhome_ mesmo, se podia mudar-se para um local com um melhor acesso à internet. Ele concordou – até admirou-se com isto –, mas não era tão simples assim, só chegar e estacionar onde quiser. Tinha de procurar um lugar onde fosse permitido _motorhomes_, e além de que preferia que fosse próximo a um supermercado, uma farmácia e um hospital. Ela prometeu que faria isso no lugar dele e que, por hora, levaria mesmo as coisas para sua casa e usaria sua internet.

— Esse relógio está quebrado — informou, mostrando o relógio de modelo antigo e bastante pesado para ele.

— Jogue fora — replicou Luke, posto com o seu novo notebook nas coxas sob uma almofada, digitando um e-mail com os indicadores numa velocidade irritante demais para a mais nova.

— Mas é um modelo antigo, e tão bonito! — respondeu. — Conheço um homem que conserta relógios, e outras coisas antigas, como máquinas de costura, e de datilografar! Eu vi uma máquina de datilografar nas suas coisas também.

— Rey, eu não quero nada dessas coisas. Não vale a pena consertar o relógio. Jogue-o fora. — Adicionou depois de alguns segundos de pausa: — E a máquina de datilografar também. Está quebrada assim como o relógio.

— Luke! Aquela máquina é tão... Especial e histórica. Esse teclado que você está usando aí não existiria sem elas.

— Mas são para isso que existem coisas velhas, para serem substituídas por novas.

— Não fale desse jeito! — Olhou para o relógio com desanimo. Sempre gostou dessas coisas antigas. Para ela eram mais que velharias, eram História! — O novo é inevitável, mas não podemos nos esquecer do que um dia foi... — Suspirou cansada. — Eu poderia mandar consertar a máquina, e o relógio também. São registros do passado.

— Você gostou da máquina de datilografar? Fique com ela. — Rey tirou os olhos do relógio e mirou-o. Ele permanecia focado na digitação e não devolveu o olhar.

— Fala sério?

— Sim. Se você faz tanta questão, fique. — Luke olhou para Rey e ela sorriu para ele.

Em pouquíssimos dias de trabalho com Skywalker, ela não pôde deixar de reparar na forma como Luke estava ordenando que ela vendesse, doasse ou simplesmente joga-se fora parte considerável de seu patrimônio. Tal atitude deixou-a intrigada.

Antes não teve coragem de perguntar, mas agora já não conseguia aguentar-se mais.

— Por que tanta pressa em se livrar de suas coisas? — Colocou para fora logo a questão que estava em seus pensamentos.

— Tudo ao seu tempo, Srta. Keeran — redarguiu. — Você fez o que eu mandei?

— O que te fez me tirar da Feira do Livro onde a minha banda favorita ia tocar, na minha tarde de folga? — Luke revirou os olhos com o tom irônico da jovem. — Claro que sim.

No dia anterior, Luke tirou-a do evento para atender uma ordem sua. Coisa que Rey não gostou nem um pouco.

_**Coruscant. Tarde de terça-feira, 24h antes...**_

_Rey ainda estava se acostumando com a ideia de Luke Skywalker morar em um motorhome. Um tipo de habitação atípica. Ela viu alguns filmes em que as pessoas viajam em motorhomes ou até moram em um, porém enquanto moram, viajam. Todavia, não parecia que Luke tivesse feito o mesmo._

_Rodou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta. Segundo Luke, afadigava-lhe ter que se levantar somente para abrir a porta para ela. Isto posto, Rey ganhou seu própria cópia para chegar e sair sem amofinar o patrão. Por outro lado, considerou a atitude uma demonstração de confiança para com ela; secretamente sentia-se lisonjeada._

_Quando entrou, encontrou-o sentado na poltrona próxima ao fogão, com um livro numa mão e um copo de leite na outra. Não se dignou a olhar para ela, mas cumprimentou-a com um "boa tarde" desencorajado._

_— Eu espero que você tenha uma boa razão para me chamar até aqui de novo, Sr. Luke — replicou Rey. — Já vim pela manhã para poder ir à Feira do Livro. Tínhamos um acordo._

_— Começo a me arrepender de ter contratado essa garota abusada... — Luke murmurou._

_— Eu ouvi._

_— Uma xícara de chá, alfazema com erva doce. Sem açúcar._

_Ela bufou e foi até a pia, encheu a chaleira com água e colocou para ferver. Minutos depois ela trouxe para ele, que lhe entregou o copo vazio e recebeu a xícara. Ficou aguardando a aprovação (ou reprovação) do seu chá, já que antes ele tinha odiado, mas Luke não disse nada. Ele tomou um gole e depois outro, e se estava continuando é porque dessa vez ela fez certo._

_— Está vendo aquela caixa em cima do sofá? — perguntou ele._

_Rey olhou para a caixa – enorme, por sinal – e anuiu._

_— São coisas que não preciso mais e estou me desfazendo._

_— Por quê?_

_— Porque eu quero — redarguiu._

_Rey abaixou a cabeça envergonhada dele mesmo. O que ele ganhava sendo tão rude?_

_— Foi só uma pergunta..._

_— Odeio perguntas impertinentes. — Rey não disse nada. — Há mais outra caixa lá dentro. O que não for mais útil simplesmente jogue fora. O resto, para doação._

_Rey chegou perto da caixa. Coisas variadas, desde utensílios domésticos, livros e revistas, artigos científicos e objetos de decoração, até roupas e calçados._

_— Tudo bem. — Olhou para ele, com uma questão na ponta da língua, mas sem vontade de levar outra resposta mal-educada da parte dele. — Luke, eu... Deixa para lá._

_Luke fitou Rey por um momento. — Ande, diga logo o que quer dizer._

_— Não é nada._

_— Desembucha._

_— É que... Está se livrando das suas coisas. — Colocou a caixa no chão e começou a arrastá-la para fora._

_— Tem certeza que é isso que você quer me dizer?_

_— Olha, isso pode demorar mais um pouco? — perguntou, para se desviar do assunto. — Posso levar as caixas para minha casa amanhã, a internet é mais rápida lá._

_— Tanto faz._

_Rey sentou-se; estalou os dedos e amarrou o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo. Lembrando-se do que vinha pensando antes de entrar, decidiu que faria outra pergunta para Luke:_

_— Escuta, por que você mora num motorhome?_

_— Sempre quis morar num motorhome — respondeu._

_— Mas é estranho. Você não tem uma casa, ou um apartamento? Por que um motorhome? — Luke suspirou, mas acabou respondendo:_

_— Eu moro, oficialmente, na Tatoo II, número 456, esquina com a rua Yavin. — Rey mirou-o surpresa. — Mas não moro naquela casa há anos. Toda a minha correspondência é mandada para lá e nos meus documentos constam este endereço. Então você vai até lá de vez em quando, já que eu não preciso mais mandar o Arthur ou ir pessoalmente._

_— Ok, mas... Ainda não entendi o motorhome._

_— Sempre quis um motorhome._

_— Já disse isso._

_— É só o que precisa saber._

_— Você é uma incógnita!_

_— Ninguém nunca me chamou de incógnita. Gostei._

_— Buft! — Rey exclamou, dando-se por vencida._

_— Eu costumava viajar com ele... — Luke declarou, tirando os olhos do livro e mirando um ponto à sua frente sem realmente fixar-se nele. Algum pensamento ou lembrança passou por sua mente. Rey fitou-o. Olhos arregalados, boca entreaberta, vontade de pedir que ele falasse mais. Não obstante, abster-se de tal atitude; não sabia o que se passava em sua cabeça, entretanto, a sua expressão facial foi suficiente para dizer-lhe que tal pensamento era triste e saudosista. Luke também não diria, sendo perguntado ou não; em vez disso, retornou ao assunto da casa: — Aquela casa será vendida também. Vai cuidar disso. Contrate o corretor, cheque os preços e contabilize tudo. — Essa parte seria fácil para ela, já sabia por onde começar. — Fale comigo apenas para me consultar ou tirar alguma dúvida. E mantenha-me informado._

_— Para quando precisa disso?_

_— O mais breve possível._

_— Mais alguma coisa, ou ficarei aqui só aguardando ordens como um soldado?_

_Luke fitou-a. — Te chamei por um motivo mais importante — ele falou, estendendo um envelope pardo que até então ela não tinha reparado estar com ele._

_— O que é isso?_

_— É um documento que preciso que leve ao cartório. — Rey pegou o envelope e o analisou. — É extremamente importante. Deve ser autenticado._

_— O..._

_— Não!_

_— Você nem sabe o que eu ia dizer!_

_— Eu sei sim!_

_— Escute, Luke. Você não é o pior chefe que eu já tive, então sei lidar com sua rabugice muito bem. — Luke não retrucou. Levantou-se, colocou a xícara na pia e sentou-se de novo. — Se vou levar esse documento para ser autenticado, tenho que saber do que se trata!_

_Luke suspirou. Tirou os óculos e apertou os olhos. Ela tinha razão, infelizmente._

_— Está bem — concordou. — Sente-se, vou lhe dizer._

Levantou-se e buscou a mochila, tirando o envelope pardo que esteve sob sua responsabilidade e devolvendo ao seu chefe.

Depois de descobrir do que se tratava, ficou dividida entre admiração e decepção. O que estava naquele envelope era uma prova genuína de que Luke não era um rabugento completo, porém, saber que ele era tio de Ben fazia com que ela também odiasse a decisão que ele tomou. Mas não cabia a ela julgar isso, a escolha não era sua. Era apenas uma assistente.

— Reconhecida e autenticada — disse Rey.

— Muito bem — comentou Luke, guardando o envelope numa gaveta. Voltou e sentou-se na poltrona mais próxima da porta. Parecia satisfeito.

— Se não precisar mais de mim, vou para casa agora.

— Claro, pode ir.

Rey chamou um Uber e o motorista ajudou-a a colocar as caixas no carro. Despediu-se de Luke Skywalker e foi embora.

[...]

Rey abriu a porta de sua casa arrastando com a ajuda dos pés as duas caixas pesadíssimas. Feliz por estar em casa, e também cansada, mal percebeu Ben sentado em seu sofá até ele surgir quase em cima dela, pegando uma daquelas caixas e levando até o centro da sala, reclamando sobre a caixa ser pesada.

— Ben?! O que está fazendo aqui?

— Eu mandei uma mensagem, você não viu? — Rey tirou o celular do bolso e achou a mensagem.

— Desculpe, eu não vi. Mas como foi que você entrou? — perguntou ela. Ben pegou a segunda caixa e colocou junto com a outra.

— Você guarda uma cópia da chave dentro do vaso de planta. Lugar óbvio demais, inclusive — ele respondeu e emendou uma pergunta. — O que há nessas caixas?

— Trabalho. — Ele a fitou com o cenho franzido. — São coisas do Luke, ele quer vender parte dessas coisas, doar a outra parte — explicou, tirando a mochila e a jaqueta e jogando-as sobre o sofá, sentando-se nele em seguida.

— Agora aquele velho manda trabalho para você fazer em casa?

— Ben, foi ideia minha. Eu até estou feliz por poder fazer isso na minha casa, e não na casa dele.

Ben virou-se de lado, olhando para a parede, o maxilar trincado.

— Ben, sei o que está pensando. — Levantou-se, pegando a mochila e a jaqueta.

— Se sabe então conhece meus motivos.

— Sim, mas não concordo com eles.

— Eu poderia conseguir um emprego muito melhor para você — ele falou —, mas é teimosa demais para aceitar minha ajuda.

Ela o olhou com raiva. Novamente aquele assunto. Será que ele nunca ia aceitar que ela trabalhasse com alguém que ele não gostava?

— Por que você se incomoda tanto que eu trabalhe com o Luke? — Encaminhou-se até ele; mesmo que ele fosse muito mais alto, o encarou firmemente. — Só por que não fiz isso do jeito que você queria? Qualquer um é melhor que o Luke para você, não é?

— A questão não é essa. E sim, qualquer um é melhor que o Luke!

— Então qual é?! A questão aqui, Ben Solo, é que você não gosta de ser contrariado, você está praticamente dizendo: "Não, eu não quero você trabalhando com meu tio. Por favor, mude de emprego."

— Não coloque palavras na minha boca! — rebateu. —Não estou te obrigando a largar o trabalho, apenas ofereci uma saída porque queria te ajudar, e você recusou, porque é teimosa!

— Eu não precisava da sua ajuda!

— Você vive tentando provar alguma coisa, não é Rey? —seu tom era mediano agora, mas ainda estava zangado.

— Como você é presunçoso!

— Não aceita ajuda de ninguém. Admite de uma vez. — Ela tentou redarguir, mas ele a cortou. — Entenda, eu não me importo que goste de ser independente, muito pelo contrário. Eu admiro isso em você, sabe que é verdade. Mas achar que nunca pode precisar da ajuda de alguém porque isso te faz menor é idiotice.

— Ah, então a questão não é o Luke — questionou sarcástica —, mas o fato de eu querer correr atrás das minhas coisas sozinha?

— Eu não estou dizendo isso. Vamos brigar de novo?

— Você começou estragando tudo com aquele comentário infeliz! — retorquiu.

— Eu sou o monstro, a culpa é toda minha. Sempre — redarguiu irônico.

— Por que a gente sempre briga pelas mesmas coisas?

— Por que a gente não consegue conversar sem brigar?

Por mais que ela quisesse rebater, não teve o que dizer. Por fim, achou mais sábio ficar em silêncio; Ben adotou a mesma postura. Não chegariam a lugar algum discutindo daquela forma. Nada obstante, Ben sabia que eles precisavam debater suas divergências, do contrário, acabaria formando uma bola de neve de problemas e o desconforto entre eles aumentaria, podendo muito bem ser resolvido se dialogassem.

Encaminhou-se para a cozinha e ele a seguiu depois de um minuto. Era a segunda vez que estava naquela cozinha, mas ela agora parecia mais desorganizada. Não comentou sobre aquilo, não achou relevante; Rey nem ao menos pensou nisso. Devolvia à geladeira a garrafa de água com a qual encheu o copo que segurava com a outra mão, e usou o quadril para empurrar a porta do eletrodoméstico.

— Você tem razão — ela disse de repente, depois de tomar um longo gole da água; e escorou-se à bancada.

— Perdão?

— Sobre conversar sem brigar — explicou. — Desculpe, Ben. Eu sou muito cabeça dura e teimosa, falo de você, mas também quero tudo do meu jeito. Sinto muito, não é justo com você.

Absteve-se de dizer em voz alta que concordava, ela poderia ficar zangada e poria tudo a perder com outro comentário infeliz. E justamente sobre isso, falou:

— Sinto muito por falar o que não devo e quase sempre expor meus pensamentos e opiniões de modo tão... Estúpido.

Ben puxou o banco e sentou-se junto ao balcão. Rey colocou o copo sobre o mesmo balcão e fitava-o para evitar os olhos de Ben.

— Luke é seu tio, você o odeia e certamente tem seus motivos — começou a dizer. — Eu sei o quanto é difícil lidar com ele — olhou finalmente em seus olhos —, mas não muda o que existe entre nós e peço que respeite minha decisão.

— Você não conhece Luke como eu conheço. Não sabe metade do que ele já fez e é capaz de fazer.

— Eu sei de todas as coisas que eu preciso — replicou.

— Ele vai decepcionar você — disse firmemente.

— Ben, desde que você me contou sobre o parentesco entre vocês, não consigo parar de pensar que eu posso ser um... Um canal... Uma intermediadora entre vocês. — A reação dele não podia ser menos do que ela já esperava.

— Intermediadora? — indagou desdenhoso. — Eu não quero diálogo algum com Skywalker.

— Mas você não pensa em perdoá-lo jamais?

— Não. Nunca pensei nisso, até agora. E eu não acho que ele merece.

— Eu posso não saber metade do que aconteceu entre vocês, como você mesmo fez questão de me dizer, mas sei o bastante para ver que você também precisa do perdão dele.

— Rey, eu não preciso do perdão do Luke. Se você quer trabalhar com ele, então faça, a vida é sua, mas não se meta entre mim e Skywalker porque você vai sair magoada. Acredite em mim, estou poupando você.

Rey cerrou o punho e mordeu os lábios.

— Seu orgulho e teimosia ainda vão custar muito para você, meu bem...

— Tratando-se de teimosia, querida, estamos empatados.

— Estou falando sério. Temo que ainda se arrependa muito algum dia.

Ben respirou fundo. Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Para ele, seu passado com Luke – assim como o com seu pai, haja vista que os dois estavam inevitavelmente interligados – seria para sempre como uma ferida aberta. E a cada vez que algo ou alguém o faz relembrar daquele passado, é semelhante a jogarem sal na ferida ou cutucarem-na. Quando achava estar sarando, descobria ainda estava infeccionado e com pus.

— Skywalker, Skywalker, Skywalker... — falou. — Eu já percebi suas tentativas de se reaproximar de mim, sem sucesso. E veja só, achou outro meio perfeito de me alcançar.

— Eu. — Ela tocou em seu rosto, fazendo-o erguer o olhar para que olhasse em seus olhos. — Deixe-me ajudá-los. O que eu posso fazer?

— Prefiro que não faça nada — respondeu ele. — Em primeiro lugar, pelo óbvio: nosso relacionamento ainda é um segredo.

— Ele não precisa saber.

— Então qual seria sua estratégia? Confronto direto, indiretas sutis? Só conseguiria deixá-lo a par sobre _nós_ e que te demitisse.

— Bem, tenho certeza que existe algo que eu possa fazer, eu só não descobri ainda.

— Rey. — Segurou a sua mão. Seu tom era firme e ele estava sério como em poucas vezes o viu. — Não se envolva tanto nos problemas da minha família, você vai se magoar, acredite em mim. E eu definitivamente prefiro deixar as coisas como elas estão.

— Impressionante como temos em comum nossas cabeças duras. — Soltou a mão dele e pôs o copo dentro da pia.

— Deixe o passado como ele está: no passado. Deixe-o morrer, não reviva algo que não pode ser concertado. O resultado é só mais dor.

— Não se pode fugir do passado, Ben. Não para sempre. Algum dia você terá que enfrentá-lo ou isso custará o seu futuro.

— Então espero que esse dia não chegue.

Rey não acreditava. E no fundo, Ben também não. De alguma forma, ele sabia que a verdade era bem diferente, porém, continuava naquela negação eterna, Não por egoísmo ou orgulho, mas porque ainda estava muito magoado. Rey esforçava-se para compreender tudo aquilo. De um lado Ben ressentido e querendo que o passado morresse; e do outro Luke, o único disposto a uma reconciliação.

Seu estômago roncou e só então Rey se dá conta de que não comeu nada o dia inteiro, salvo por umas bolachas e um suco. Abriu os armários em busca de algo para o jantar, ao passo que ele lavou as mãos na pia e tomou um copo d'água.

— Esqueci-me de ir ao mercado — disse ela. O outro assunto estava encerrado, pelo menos por enquanto. — Droga! Amanhã terei que fazer compras.

— Quer pedir alguma coisa? — perguntou ele.

— Hm... Tem macarrão. E acho que vi queijo na geladeira. — Rey olhou para ele. — Tudo bem para você?

Ben deu de ombros. Rey pegou o pacote de macarrão, uma panela e alguns condimentos que também estavam acabando. "Quando você ficou tão desleixada?", perguntou-se. Contudo, a verdade é que não estava tendo muito tempo para funções domésticas nos últimos dias, com o curso na reta final e agora o trabalho novo. Mas tudo bem, amanhã ela irá ao supermercado.

— Precisa de ajuda?

— Ajuda é muito bem-vinda.

Ela poderia muito bem fazer o jantar sozinha, porém, foi tão bom cozinharem juntos. Um ao lado do outro na bancada da pia, os cotovelos chocando-se de vez em quando, conversando coisas triviais do dia-a-dia.

Ele cortava o alho e dizia que depois da viagem de turma, queria pescar. Então começou a falar sobre como aprendeu a pescar, com o avô – fragmentos da sua infância; uma coisa boa e feliz do seu passado. Algumas partes que ele contava sobre a pescaria eram engraçadas e eles riam juntos. Todavia, ao passo que sua boca sorria, seus olhos estavam tristes.

Ela também contou coisas sobre ela, sobre sua infância e adolescência. Escolhia as partes boas e algumas bastante felizes, engraçadas e divertidas. Mas também se entristeceu no final, quando percebeu o quão poucas eram elas. Ao olhar para trás, via muita solidão e lágrimas, poucos momentos felizes.

Ao fim da conversa o jantar também já tinha se findado. Mal viram o tempo passar. Foi simples, nada de emocionante, ou especial, mas estavam juntos; isso que importa. Ele queria mais momentos assim, dos que não precisam ou não merecem ser narrados, mas que fazem a vida ser como ela é. Comum, natural, corriqueira, efêmera.

Entregaram-se um ao outro naquela noite como se fosse a primeira vez. Foi lento, intenso e bonito. Amaram-se em seus corpos e em seus corações. Entre beijos e gemidos e sussurros, a certeza de que o amor que os unia era maior e mais forte do que jamais poderiam imaginar. O amor que experimentaram fazia as diferenças e as divergências parecerem pó.

Ela beija seu rosto e sussurra que o amava repetidas vezes. Ele aninha a cabeça sobre seus seios e diz que a ama mais do que a ele mesmo.

O homem ruivo preparou-lhe uma xícara de chá conforme sabia que ele gostava. Não só na preparação da bebida, como na apresentação: louças polidas, a mais alta etiqueta da qual fora ensinado. Para ele era muito importante agradar a Victor Snoke, principalmente agora que perdeu consideráveis pontos de confiança para com o reitor.

Depois de havê-lo servido como se deve, encheu outra xícara com o mesmo chá agora para ele. Sentou-se defronte o reitor e aguardou que ele fosse o primeiro a experimentar o chá e o aprovasse, para só depois fazer o mesmo. Snoke saboreou o chá e não fez nenhum comentário sobre ele, nenhuma careta de desgosto, mas suas sobrancelhas arquearam-se levemente e seu rosto – mesmo feio e deformado devido ao acidente na juventude – estava sereno. Isto quer dizer que ele tinha gostado.

— Tudo correu conforme o planejado — disse a voz grave e sombria do velho reitor. — Noventa e sete anos de legado. Percebe a importância de tal comemoração?

— Percebo sim, senhor. A Feira é de fato muito importante, uma tradição.

— Fez um bom trabalho, diretor — parabenizou Victor.

— Fico lisonjeado, senhor Snoke. — Hux bebericou o chá e adicionou: — Mas é o senhor que deve levar todo o crédito. Os estudantes nunca ficaram tão animados antes dessa forma com o Festival.

Snoke sorriu satisfeito. Gostava de ser elogiado e louvado, e Hux sabia-o.

— Devo comunicar-lhe, diretor Hux, que avançamos em nosso objetivo. A Universidade será privatizada.

Armitage abriu um enorme sorriso com a notícia. Esta sim era uma boa notícia e nisto ele não precisava fingir alegria. Há anos eles tentavam privatizar a Universidade Federal, e gestões anteriores também tentaram o mesmo. Snoke tinha uma grande influência e bons contatos. Fizeram tudo sem alarde e "por baixo dos panos", e qualquer movimento contra a tomada daquela decisão seria erradicado desde a raiz.

— Para quando?

— Ano que vem, ou no máximo no início de 2020, o campus não será mais uma instituição pública.

— Isso é ótimo.

— Agora, diretor — Snoke deixou sua xícara com o pires sobre a mesa e cruzou as mãos, olhando diretamente para Armitage Hux —, receio que tenha outro assunto para tratar comigo.

— Certamente — replicou Hux, também pondo a louça sobre a mesa.

— Eu posso imaginar do que se trata.

— Creio que sim. — Hux encarou Snoke. — É Solo.

— Devo lhe avisar, diretor, que não vou tolerar picuinhas entre vocês dois. Vocês sabem como eu lido com esse tipo de coisa.

— Não se trata disso, meu senhor. — Limpou a garganta. — Tudo me leva a crer que Solo mantenha um segredo grave. Algo que pode manchar o nome da nossa instituição.

— Segredo? — Snoke perguntou sem muito crédito.

— Não tenho provas, ainda. Mas minha observação e intuição-

Snoke gargalhou. — Intuição, diretor? É isso que quer me dizer? Que sua intuição está apontando defeitos no professor Solo? Deixe-me deixar uma coisa clara, Hux, eu não trabalho com intuições. Quero certeza.

— Desculpe-me senhor... No entanto, eu tenho convicção sobre o que vou afirmar. E as recentes atitudes de Solo só confirmam minha teoria.

— Diga-me de uma vez, estou perdendo a paciência.

— Solo, o seu protegido, mantém um relacionamento íntimo com uma de suas alunas. — Snoke não daria nenhuma importância a isso, visto que ele já sabia. Mas Hux ainda não tinha terminado de falar. — Creio que esteja envolvido romanticamente, se o senhor me compreende. Falo de sentimentos, não uma transa casual.

— Poupe-me desses detalhes pérfidos, Hux. Eu compreendi muito bem o que quis dizer. Mas pela sua cara, eu acho que sabe mais do que está me dizendo.

O sorriso de Hux tornou-se maligno. — Eu sei quem é a garota.


	23. XXII - Kamino

Coruscant não cansava de surpreender seus habitantes com seu clima, digamos, bipolar. A manhã fria e úmida deu lugar a uma tarde quente e ensolarada. Rey e Finn pagam por seus sorvetes e despedem-se do sorveteiro, senhor gentil de cinquenta anos. O calor pedia por algo refrescante e que aliviasse a sensação térmica tão elevada.

Voltavam do cinema, de uma das sessões à tarde. Só estavam os dois na sala e assim puderam comentar o filme enquanto o assistiam. Era uma comédia romântica sobre um homem mal-humorado que se fantasia com uma peruca loira e roupas de técnico para vigiar os empregados de sua empresa de perto, e nesse ínterim conhece uma jovem mecânica por quem acaba, inevitavelmente, apaixonando-se. Um típico clichê, mas os dois amigos acharam que a experiência em si de ver um filme juntos – pois há muito que não faziam isso – valeu muito a pena.

— Eu ainda estou inconformada que você não vai — disse Rey.

Finn sorriu sem graça, experimentou o sorvete antes de responder. Rey falava da viagem para Kamino no dia seguinte. Finn tem um jogo importante no final de semana e por isso não pode viajar com a turma. Rey está desgostosa porque o amigo não vai.

— Rey, eu não posso — replicou ele. — Não fui eu que escolhi essa data para o jogo, você sabe. — Seu time, Primeira Ordem, jogará contra o Sol Negro, de Mandalore. É um jogo difícil e importante, que definirá uma vaga para campeonato nacional do ano que vem. Finn insistiu em sair com Rey antes que ela viajasse porque estava nervoso com o jogo e queria relaxar.

— Eu sei que você não tem culpa, Finn — riu. — Calma, eu só estou dizendo que é muito chato ter esse jogo justo nesse final de semana. Eu sei o quanto é importante para você, mas não vou mentir e dizer que não preferiria que fosse com a gente.

— Sinto muito, Rey. Mas só iria para essa viagem se você me arrastasse. — Ele sorriu. — Nunca foi meu sonho ir num seminário sobre Contabilidade. Prefiro o jogo.

— Chato! — Ela riu e melou o queixo e a gola da blusa com sorvete de morango. — Ah, que merda!

Conhecia Finn, sabe que ele só está interessado em receber seu diploma logo. O que também é o sonho dela. Parece que quanto mais chegava perto disso acontecer, mais os dias passavam devagar. Seu alívio é que logo após a viagem, faltará pouco mais de um mês para a formatura.

— Então, o que vai fazer hoje? — Finn perguntou, mudando de assunto. — Poe me ligou, que tal umas cervejas?

— Ele ligou?

— Sim.

— Ah, que legal... — Ela não disse mais nada. Pareceu pensar em algo, que não quis compartilhar com o amigo.

— E aí, você vai? — Finn perguntou.

— Desculpe Finn, não posso. — Ele suspirou e não pôde evitar a expressão de desapontamento dele. Rey sentiu-se mal, mas ele não entenderia. — Não fique assim. Eu realmente não posso ir. Vá e divirta-se com Poe, ele é legal e parece gostar de você.

— O que quer dizer com ele parece gostar de mim? — inquiriu, fazendo Rey erguer as sobrancelhas.

— Nada — replicou. — Que ele gosta da sua amizade, foi o que eu quis dizer.

— Ah, é claro. — Virou a cabeça, caminhando sem olhar para ela, subitamente envergonhado.

— O que foi?

— Vai fazer o que mais tarde, então? — perguntou, mudando de assunto.

— Se eu falar você não vai gostar... — disse Rey.

Finn revirou os olhos. — Vai se encontrar com ele, não é?

— Vou. — Rey bufou com a careta que Finn fez. — Ah, qual é, Finn!

— Eu não ligo. — Rey inclinou a cabeça e olhou-o como quem não acreditasse. — De verdade, sério. Tudo bem, eu vou sair com o Poe. Talvez aquele amigo dele, o grandão, vá também...

— Viu só? Noite de garotos, com cerveja, quem sabe assistam um jogo de futebol, uma sinuca... Prefiro me encontrar com Ben. — Finn riu. — Vá e divirta-se por mim.

— Então... Vejo você na segunda? — perguntou Finn.

— Sim.

Abraçou-o e desejou que ele tivesse um bom jogo. Ele, por sua vez, que ela fizesse uma boa viagem.

Ao final da tarde, o clima fechou novamente. Uma chuva forte caiu sobre a cidade e a floresta. A chuva parou pouco antes dela chegar ao chalé, mas ela estava com as roupas e mochila de tecido completamente encharcados. Jogou a bicicleta na varanda e olhou em volta enquanto tirava a chave da porta do bolso. A floresta começou a exibir contornos sombrios devido à noite que abeirava.

Não admitiria em voz alta, mas sentia um pouco de medo da floresta à noite. Era tão escura e úmida. Só havia o chalé de Ben ali, e nada mais; só árvores, um lago, um riacho e pequenos animais. A cidade ficava há uma hora de distância. Uma vez ela pôde jurar que ouviu um urso nas redondezas da casa, e isso aumentou o seu desconforto de ficar do lado de fora do chalé à noite.

Abriu a porta e fechou-a rapidamente, aliviada por estar finalmente em seu interior seco e quente. A lareira estava acesa, e Ben encontrava-se estirado no sofá, com o notebook sobre uma almofada em cima das coxas. Ele tirou os fones de ouvido para olhar para ela e sorriu.

Rey tirou a mochila e jogou-a no chão. Quase chorou só de pensar que seus livros e cadernos estavam todos molhados. Ela também espirrou.

Deixando de lado o notebook, com o que ainda há pouco assistia a um documentário, Ben levantou-se e foi buscar uma toalha para ela. Voltou com duas; enrolou uma ao redor dela e entregou a outra para que ela pudesse secar seu rosto e seu cabelo.

— Você vai pegar um resfriado desse jeito — ele a repreendeu.

— Estou bem! — assegurou. — A chuva me pegou de surpresa.

— Não deveria ser tão descuidada. — Rey somente revirou os olhos. Às vezes Ben era tão preocupado com ela que a irritava, porém, ao mesmo não conseguia sentir raiva por receber sua atenção e cuidado. — Ligava-me, marcávamos um ponto de encontro e eu ia te buscar. Não é possível nessa porra de cidade tão grande, você não poder entrar no meu carro em um lugar sem que alguém nos reconhecesse.

— Tudo bem, já estou aqui, certo? — Disse, ainda se secando. — Acho que vou começar a andar com um guarda-chuva na mochila.

— Não é uma má ideia. O clima de Coruscant não é confiável. — E que clima! Quando saiu de casa ainda estava quente e o céu estava azulado, mas este se fechou de uma hora para a outra e ela foi surpreendida por uma chuvarada. — É melhor trocar de roupa.

Rey assentiu. — Vou subir e vestir algo quente. — Beijou-o rapidamente nos lábios e seguiu para a escada. — Agora querido, se você me ama, faça um chocolate quente para mim, por favor.

[...]

Nos últimos meses, as gavetas de Ben ganharam também peças de roupa de Rey, com suas coisas dividindo o espaço com as dela. Ela não possui muita coisa ali, mas ele decidiu separar duas gavetas apenas para ela. No entanto, ela ainda insiste em vestir as roupas dele. Dessa vez pegou um suéter vermelho, que ela nunca o viu usando, e vestiu junto com calças de pijama e meias.

Secou bem os cabelos, penteou-os e deixou-os soltos. Olhou-se no espelho na porta do guarda-roupas e não se sentiu nenhum pouco bonita. Voltou a pegar a escova e a pentear os cabelos para um lado, não gosta e penteia-os para o outro lado. Mas não surte nenhum resultado satisfatório.

Por fim desiste e lança a escova na cama, bufando. Ela não é muito vaidosa, mas de um tempo para cá, gostava cada mais de sentir bem consigo mesma na frente do espelho. Jennifer dizia que aquilo chama-se autoestima e faz muito bem à saúde mental.

Seu cabelo havia crescido bastante nos últimos meses. Por um lado, ela gostava de vê-lo mais comprido, mas sente falta da praticidade das madeixas mais curtas. Desce a escada pensando na possibilidade de cortar o cabelo novamente, ou quem sabe clareá-lo; mudar um pouco.

Ben está na cozinha, sentado à mesa com uma caneca de chocolate quente na mão e novamente com o notebook. Rey pega a garrafa térmica e serve para si uma caneca da bebida; catou também alguns biscoitos amanteigados e senta-se junto a ele. Fitou-o enquanto comia; a cabeleira escura também ganhou mais alguns centímetros a mais. Também não se barbeava há alguns dias, e ela o acha terrivelmente sexy agora. Morde os lábios quando um pensamento libertino veio a sua mente.

— Acha que meu cabelo ficaria bonito mais curto? — perguntou, na pretensão de iniciar uma conversar. Ele não entendeu, por isso tirou um dos fones.

— O que? — Ela repete a pergunta. — Por que quer cortar o cabelo?

— Queria experimentar um outro visual.

— Queria, ou quer? — Rey toma um gole da bebida quente, tomando cuidado para não queimar a língua. — Já usou o cabelo curto por bastante tempo, por que tem reservas agora?

— Eu não sei... Acho que me sentirei mais bonita, ou algo do tipo. Talvez um corte diferente do que eu costumava usar... Cabelo curto é mais prático também.

— Bom — fecha o vídeo que assistia, pondo o notebook de lado —, a minha opinião não vale de nada, já que acharia você bonita até careca.

— Não acharia não! — devolveu ela, sorrindo.

— É, tem razão, não acharia.

— Idiota.

Ben riu, estava brincando com ela. É uma risada curta, mas ela adora ouvir sua voz macia e profunda rindo, e por isso sorriu também. Ele aproxima-se e beija sua bochecha.

— Gosto do seu cabelo. — Rey fitou-o em seguida com um sorriso se abrindo nos lábios. Os olhos dele ganham um brilho escuro e cheio de desejo. Rey estremece com tal olhar. — Você é linda... — Aproxima-se ainda mais e cheira seus cabelos, ainda um pouco úmidos, descendo para a pele do pescoço, onde deita alguns beijos. — Gostosa... — Envolve a cintura dela com as mãos e puxa-a para mais perto. Rey não apresentou nenhuma resistência. — E tão cheirosa...

— Tomei um banho forçado — ela brincou. Pôs a caneca na mesa e segura um dos braços dele com uma mão e a outra em seu pescoço. Ele continua osculando, cheirando e lambendo a pele de seu pescoço, fazendo-a gemer baixinho. — Estou excitada.

— E eu de pau duro.

— O que você pretende fazer a respeito?

— Tenho umas ideias... — Eles riem.

[...]

As lâmpadas foram todas apagadas, e a única luz provém da lareira. A luz bruxuleante fabricada pelas chamas lança um brilho laranja-avermelhado nas peles do homem e da mulher que se deitavam sobre o chão de madeira, bem próximos ao fogo.

Eles também estão em chamas, mas queimam devagar. Lento e delicioso.

Ela o beija como se fosse a primeira e a última vez. Esfregam seus corpos um contra o outro numa dança sensual. As mãos dela passeiam por todo o tronco dele, sentindo cada um de seus músculos. As dele também não estão quietas; apertam a cintura e o seio direito antes de descerem para apalpar o bumbum.

Ele corta o beijo e seus lábios vão de encontro à curva do pescoço dela. Rey geme seu nome, puxa sua mão para tocar seu seio. Ben faz mais que isso. Ele envolve o pequeno peito de Rey com sua boca e sua língua.

— Tão bom — geme. Rey solta uma de suas mãos do pescoço dele, toca sua intimidade, estimulando o clítoris com movimentos circulares.

Ele para o que está fazendo e ajoelha-se diante dela, simplesmente assistindo enquanto sua doce Rey dá prazer a si mesma. Por Deus!, ele nunca viu nada tão sexy!

— Toque-se para mim, Rey. — Sua voz não passa de um sussurro, quase gutural e carregada de um desejo latente. Seu pênis aponta para cima e ele não resiste ao impulso de se masturbar. — Também estou me tocando por você.

Ela abre os olhos inevitavelmente. Ben ajoelhado junto a suas pernas, masturbando-se; a mão subindo e descendo pelo falo, visão da qual não conseguiu mais desgrudar os olhos.

— Ben...

— Porra! Como você é linda.

Seu pau escorre um pouco, e ele sente que está perto que gozar e para, soltando seu membro com pouca relutância. Ele definitivamente quer fazer isso dentro dela. Rey também sente o orgasmo chegando, acelera os movimentos de sua mão, esfregando aquele ponto sensível.

— Porra! — Rey grita. Ela não para mesmo quando está ejaculando; ela não esguicha literalmente, mas o líquido escorre pelas pernas e nádegas. Então enfim descansa cada um dos braços ao lado da cabeça, respirando forte e ruidosamente.

— Você me dá tanta tesão — ele diz. Deita-se sobre ela, beija seu pescoço; a mão passeia pelas curvas do corpo dela.

— Ben... — Sente a ereção de Ben no seu quadril e começa a rebolar contra ela. Arqueia o corpo, geme e provoca.

— Você é gostosa pra caralho, Rey — sussurra ao ouvido dela, mordendo o lóbulo em seguida.

— Eu preciso de você dentro de mim. — Puxa seu rosto para um beijo rápido. — Agora, Ben. Não posso esperar mais.

— O que você quiser — ele fala.

Ela abre mais as pernas para Ben se acomodar entre elas, ele a penetra e cala seus gemidos com um beijo violento, intenso e quase que desesperado, com um desejo veemente e urgente. Suas línguas enroladas uma na outra, as salivas misturando-se; o gosto doce do chocolate nelas. Estão colados um ao outro, unidos, que parece que o corpo de um é uma extensão do corpo do outro.

Ambos gemem contra a boca um do outro. Contudo, eles não podiam ignorar seus pulmões permanentemente. Inevitavelmente eles precisam separar seus lábios, porém permanecem unidos por suas genitálias.

Ben desacelera quando percebe que os dois estão chegando ao clímax muito rápido. Ele quer que aquilo dure mais um pouco, contudo, sabe que ele mesmo não aguentará por muito tempo. Move-se lentamente e isto enlouquece Rey, cujo sangue ferve de tesão.

— _Por favor..._ — Rey geme. — Ben... Oh!

— Linda... — Beija-a, um selinho rápido, e desce para o pescoço, continuando até chegar ao seio direito. Lambe-o, oscula-o, suga-o, repete o processo no outro seio, a outra mão apertando firme a nádega dela. Ele percebe que está usando força além do necessário fazendo isso e que talvez a machuque, então solta seu bumbum, sentando-se sobre os calcanhares.

— Vem cá. — Puxa-a pelos quadris e a penetra novamente. A sensação de senti-la tão quente e escorregadia em volta de seu pênis é maravilhosa.

— Mais, Ben... Mais! — suplica.

Ele atende ao seu pedido, metendo forte, firme e fundo dentro dela, o saco escrotal batendo contra sua bunda e os sons de sexo preenchendo o ambiente. Ela se contorce e geme alto. Mal consegue pensar, com as ondas de seu segundo orgasmo se aproximando. Ben começa a estimular seu clitóris com o polegar.

— Oh, sim! Sim!

— Goza para mim, Rey!

Ele esfrega o clítoris com mais força e rapidamente ela vem. Líquido escorre pelo seu sexo e espalhasse pelos lados por Ben ainda estar dando as suas últimas entocadas, retirando-se no último segundo e derramando-se na barriga dela.

Deita-se junto a ela. Rey encarando o teto ainda tentando controlar a respiração e processar tudo que tinha acontecido. Ben de lado, olhando fixamente para Rey e arfando.

— Essa foi a melhor foda da minha vida — ela diz. — Topa uma segunda rodada?

Ben ri. — Dois minutos, por favor?

— Tá bom — ri.

Rey levanta-se. Sente-se grudenta, e se antes preocupava-se com um cabelo bonito e prático, agora tem consciência de que o seu está uma bagunça. Pega a primeira peça de roupa que encontra pela frente e tenta se limpar ao menos um pouco com ela. Mas lhe apeteceria mesmo um banho.

Quando joga novamente a camisa no chão, ela vê a mochila jogada perto da porta e lembra-se que a esqueceu jogada lá.

— Puta merda! — Levou suas coisas para o chalé na pretensão de estudar um pouco antes de dormir, mas a chuva decidiu frustrar os seus planos. Seu livro de Direito Comercial está todo molhado. Luke vai querer matá-la.

Entretanto, Rey recorda que não teria mais aulas com Skywalker. O professor declarou aposentaria recentemente, surpreendendo a todos com o afastamento definitivo da instituição e da profissão. A próxima semana, após a viagem, seria a última dele na U.F. de Coruscant.

Correu-lhe a ideia então de combinar com os colegas de planejarem uma festa de despedida na sexta-feira para Luke. Ele podia ser um professor casca-grossa, mas todos estavam declarando que sentiriam falta dele. E Luke merecia.

Senta-se de pernas cruzadas, próximo ao fogo, para aquecer-se devido a sua nudez. Ocorre de Ben também cansar de estar deitado no chão e senta-se com ela. Fica ele a observar as labaredas e ela vendo o que consegue fazer com seus livros e cadernos. Tira um a um da mochila e coloca-os perto da lareira, abertos, para que sequem. Alguns papéis então completamente destruídos. Ela os amassa todos juntos e joga-os no fogo.

— Estou preocupado com esta viagem — ele diz. Rey olha para ele rapidamente.

— Você planejou isso há semanas — respondeu Rey. — Vai dar tudo certo, não se preocupe.

— Não consigo deixar de não me preocupar... — Suspira, ainda olhando para as chamas. — Se algo der errado, uma coisinha de nada, Hux irá esfregar na minha cara o quanto a viagem foi uma péssima ideia.

— É com ele que está preocupado? Com o diretor?

— Na verdade, são muitas outras coisas, mas admito que é com Hux que tenho mais receio. — Mira seu rosto por um momento. Ela é tão linda banhada pela luz da lareira. — Ele consegue atormentar minha vida como ninguém. Às vezes eu tenho vontade de dar um prêmio para ele por isso, mas só o deixaria mais metido.

— Ele deve te odiar. — Rey acha graça.

— Nem imagina o quanto. Só espero que tudo não seja em vão, porque não comprei briga com Hux à toa.

— Não se cobre tanto, querido. — Beija seu ombro e retira o último livreto da mochila.

Descobre não ser um livreto, mas sim sua agenda de capa de couro marrom, que incrivelmente era o que mais resistiu à água da chuva. Ben levanta-se dizendo que vai colocar mais lenha no fog tempo que Rey abre a agenda.

As bordas das páginas estão úmidas, mas ela ainda consegue manuseá-las bem. Há várias anotações e apontamentos, antigos e recentes. A agenda tem as páginas marcadas pelos dias do ano de 2014, mas ela a usa há muito tempo, apenas escrevendo coisas nela sem se importar em comprar uma agenda nova. Repara pela primeira vez o quanto suas anotações são desorganizadas, e eventualmente encontra as várias páginas que dedicou a um desabafo. Releu os primeiros parágrafos do que escreveu, surpreendendo-se com a força dos seus próprios pensamentos, sentimentos e emoções.

Comove-se com o trecho dedicado unicamente a natureza de sua relação com ele.

_"É forte pelo laço que nos une: um cordão de três dobras que não se quebra tão depressa, resistente como correntes de ferro, ou como as pedras profundas abaixo do leito de um rio. Tão forte, que chega a ser quase palpável. É amor em toda a essência da palavra. É desesperador e frustrante porque, por mais que eu tenha tentado, ainda não aprendi a lidar com isso. Arrebata-me e domina-me..."_ [...]

Alcança-a com uma força tremenda. É tão profundo e grandioso, e ainda é verdade. Segue lendo. Um gosto amargo sobe à boca quando continua:

_"_[...] _E tenho o infeliz pressentimento que isto ainda será a minha ruina. A minha e a de Ben."_ [...]

Ela balança a cabeça e nega aquilo dentro de si com todas as forças. "Não!", ela pensa. Simples e definitivamente não! Aquelas palavras fazem um contraste fortíssimo com as coisas que vem acontecendo, e com tudo que eles já passaram. Há poucos minutos se entregavam um ao outro com tanta paixão.

Amam-se, e nada nem ninguém vai mudar isso. Nem mesmo os pensamentos pessimistas de uma Rey amedrontada, que não existe mais.

Ela rasga a página, juntamente com as outras que ela não lerá, mas que fazem parte daquele desabafo e joga-as no fogo.

Ben senta-se novamente com ela, limpando as mãos uma na outra. Observa de cenho franzido ela jogando páginas de sua agenda na lareira recém alimentada com mais madeira. Ela está irritada, e depois que termina, suspira aliviada com algo que ele não entende. Fita-o e sorri.

Ele pensa em perguntar, mas Rey o agarra, empurrando-o contra o chão sem que ele sequer pudesse esboçar alguma reação. Ele ri enquanto ela beija seu rosto inteiro.

— Rey!

Ela para acima dele, mirando o seu rosto com os olhos carinhosos. — Eu te amo.

— Eu também amo você. — Acaricia seus cabelos, cacheando as pontas com seus dedos. Ela é realmente muito linda. Ben não se cansa de constatar isso, pois sempre que ele olha para Rey, seu coração bate tão feliz e ele se sente o homem mais sortudo do mundo. Mesmo que isso pareça tão bobo ou clichê, é assim que ele se sente.

Beijam-se, delicada e lentamente, provando cada centímetro de seus lábios. Ele inverte as posições, ficando por cima, ainda a beijando com gentileza.

— Acho melhor colocar camisinha — ele sussurra.

— Também acho. — Rey ri.

Deitam-se novamente, o chão é um pouco frio, mas eles não se incomodam. Rey vira o corpo de lado e espera Ben ajeitar-se atrás dela. Ela deita a cabeça, vira o pescoço para vê-lo e seus olhares se encontram.

— Adoro você — ele sussurra.

Beija-a ao mesmo tempo que a penetra, um pouco mais delicado do que estão acostumados. Mas o ritmo lento das entocadas apenas tornam aquele momento de prazer mais longo. É delicioso a forma como eles se movem juntos, os beijos lascivos, os olhares e as curtas frases que eles trocam.

Ele segura uma das suas pernas e a ergue quando intensifica os movimentos da sua pélvis. Rey passa a gemer mais e mais alto. Ele beija seu ombro, seu pescoço, morde o lóbulo de sua orelha e sussurra palavras sujas em seu ouvido enquanto ela procura o corpo dele atrás dela, em busca de algo em que pudesse se agarrar.

Ela não tem um orgasmo dessa vez, porém, não chega de fato a se importar. Ele a beija uma única vez no topo da cabeça, pega-a no colo e a leva para o quarto. Estão muito cansados para um banho, por isso apenas deitam-se, aninhando-se um ao outro, cobrindo-se com uma manta grossa devido a madrugada fria.

Dormem rápido, embalados por belos sonhos.

Rose Tico está fingindo ouvir as dezenas de recomendações – e reclamações – de sua irmã enquanto termina de arrumar a sua mala, arrependida por ter deixado para fazer isso em cima da hora. Punha a culpa disso na falta de tempo em razão da universidade para a sua irmã mais velha, quando na verdade esteve nas últimas vinte e quatro horas maratonando duas temporadas uma série na Netflix.

Ela confere sua bagagem, se não está faltando nada. Jessika Pava a auxilia nisso. As duas, e Kaydel, pegariam um avião para Kamino dali a pouco mais de cinco horas, para um seminário de Contabilidade – da qual a Connix participaria com sua turma –, e a feira geek _Kamino Experience, _que Rose e Jess planejam ir há meses.

— Por favor, não vá esquecer nada — ordena Paige. Sua casa está em euforia com as duas moças se arrumando para sair. — Kaydel já está no aeroporto esperando por vocês! Já deveriam estar lá há tempos!

— Calma, Paige. Não me deixa mais nervosa, por favor! — disse Jess, fechando a mala com as coisas de seus _cosplays_, satisfeita por estar levando dois, um para cada dia da feira.

— Eu tenho que deixá-las no aeroporto, vão perder o avião se não se apressarem — responde, batendo o pé no chão e pondo as mãos na cintura.

— Estou pronta! — Rose exclamou.

— Eu também — Jess disse.

— Então vamos logo! — Paige seguiu andando para abrir a porta da frente.

— Ah, não! Espere um minuto! — Rose grita.

— O que foi dessa vez? — Pava pergunta, irritando-se.

— Preciso aliviar a bexiga — explicou a outra, correndo para o banheiro e fechando a porta.

— Era só o que me faltava... — resmungou Paige.

— Paige — chamou Pava —, cadê o Poe? Ele disse que viria para se despedir de nós.

— Bem, ele está atrasado, mas não podemos esperar mais.

— Ele ia sair com uns amigos, não é?

— Sabe como é o Poe, ele deve ter enchido a cara e se esqueceu.

— Poe disse — Rose falava saindo do banheiro e fechando o zíper da sua calça jeans — que passaria aqui rapidinho com Snap e outro amigo dele, mas até agora nada.

— Não importa, teremos muito tempo ainda para ver a cara do Poe. — Paige pega uma das malas de Jess e segue para fora.

Elas guardam suas coisas no porta-malas do _Ford Mustang 1974_ de Paige Tico. E partem para o aeroporto.

Uma hora depois que elas saem, Poe e Snap e Finn chegam à casa das irmãs, não as encontrando lá.

— Elas já devem ter saído — disse Snap, observando a casa com as luzes apagadas.

— Chegamos tarde — disse Finn, no banco logo atrás de Wexley.

— Podemos ir ao aeroporto, talvez ainda dê tempo de as encontrarmos lá — Poe sugeriu.

— Eu adoraria, mas eu realmente preciso ir para casa — Finn respondeu. — Tenho treino amanhã.

— Tudo bem, a gente te deixa lá — disse Wexley.

— É uma pena, você ia gostar da Rose — Dameron falou. — Fica para uma próxima.

_"Você está saindo de Corruscant"_, dizia a placa na rodovia federal.

O professor Solo olhou pela janela para observar o ônibus cruzando a ponte sobre o rio Manari, que fazia a divisa entre os estados, a fim de observar o pôr-do-sol no horizonte. O espetáculo da viração do dia o faz esquecer por aqueles minutos da tristeza que dá saber o quanto o rio, cuja nascente brota nas Montanhas Manari e desagua no Mar Ocidental, estava ficando cada vez mais poluído.

Ele não é o único. Muitos dos alunos sentados no lado esquerdo do ônibus também admiram o pôr-do-sol.

O sol desaparece no horizonte, dando lugar ao céu escuro, sem estrelas visíveis devido a iluminação artificial das cidades.

Eles ainda passariam a noite inteira viajando e chegarão de madrugada a Kamino, onde chove constantemente e o sol só dá as caras apenas três meses durante o ano, no verão. Os kaminoanos estavam acostumados, porém, para os visitantes, o clima acaba dando essa impressão de tudo ali é frio, sem graça e sem vida. Felizmente, é verão e eles terão um pouco de sol em Kamino – pelo menos, é o que os meteorologistas e a esperança acreditam.

Não obstante, é uma cidade bonita. Infraestrutura moderna, saúde e educação de primeiro mundo, referência em Tecnologia, em Medicina e em Ciências...

— E eles fazem a melhor feira geek do país — dizia Skywalker a Rey ao seu lado e a um pequeno grupo de alunos que os circundavam. Ben podia vê-los de onde ele estava. — Bom, é o que eles falam.

— Já esteve lá? — Rey perguntou.

— Na cidade? Oh, sim. Uma vez, há muito tempo — respondeu Luke.

— Digo na _Kamino Experience_, a feira geek.

— Não, não. Ainda não havia a K.E. naquela época. Eu era bem jovem.

— Então faz muito tempo mesmo — comentou Andrew, sentado em uma das cadeiras da fileira ao lado da de Luke e Rey.

— Cale a boca. — Os estudantes riram.

— Professor, minha mãe estudou com o senhor — disse Andrew. — Quantos anos você tem?

— Sr. Piett, sua mãe ficou grávida aos dezenove anos da sua irmã e largou a faculdade para casar com seu pai, no primeiro período ainda. Eu era um professor recém-formado, substituto na época. Não sou _tão _velho, sua mãe que engravidou muito cedo. — Andrew riu e Luke revirou os olhos.

— Quantos anos sua irmã tem? — Rey perguntou.

— Trinta anos.

— Oh, minha nossa! — Jennifer exclamou. — O senhor é professor há trinta anos?

— Precisamente, trinta e um anos — disse ele. — Trinta e um anos e onze dias. Já dava aulas particulares há um ano antes de ser chamado para substituir Obi-Wan Kenobi, que por coincidência havia sido meu mentor.

Ben virou a cabeça para a janela, mesmo que não houvesse nada interessante para ver. Mas ele estava perto e não podia não deixar de ouvir. Ainda mais que desde que entraram naquele ônibus, Skywalker estava estranhamente tagarela, e aquilo não condizia com sua personalidade.

Solo convidou os seus colegas professores para irem ao seminário. Estava feliz que três deles – sem contar Luke – tinham aceitado ir com a turma para Kamino. Mas, infelizmente, ele não podia fazer um convite delimitativo. "Todos estão convidados, exceto Luke." Até ele concordava que isso era infantil e estúpido.

Praguejou mentalmente por estar interessado nas histórias que Luke contava. Ele não sabia muita coisa da vida de seus pais e de seu tio além do que lhe contaram e do que descobriu sozinho.

Felizmente, ele foi preparado. Não importava a idade que tinham os estudantes, quando se tratada de viagens de turma, as de ida eram barulhentas e animadas, até que todos se cansam e dormem, enquanto que as de volta são calmas e silenciosas porque todos estão cansados e só desejam chegar logo para dormir em suas camas que são mais confortáveis que aqueles assentos.

Dessa maneira, enquanto as pessoas dentro do ônibus ainda não descarregam suas baterias, ele põe os fones de ouvido e coloca _Sleep On The Door_ de The Lumineers no volume máximo. A melodia traz-lhe imediatamente uma paz por transportar sua alma daquele ambiente, mesmo que seu corpo continuasse ali.

Ele achou que como estava viajando, a canção até que combinava um pouco. Mesmo que as situações fossem nitidamente diferentes.

Reclina a cabeça no assento e tenta tirar um cochilo, mas é realmente impossível. Desiste e abre um livro, para ao menos passar o tempo, mas novamente não consegue. Porém, dessa vez a responsável por isso é Miranda que havia saído do seu lugar e se senta ao seu lado.

— Isso aqui está uma algazarra terrível — ela diz, como se comentar algo com ele fosse natural. — O que está lendo?

Ele fecha o livro bruscamente, causando ruído pelo exemplar grosso de capa dura do segundo volume de The Knight and the Scavenger.

— Nada — responde seco.

— Eu nunca vi alguém ler nada. — Ela sorri e olha para frente, para Rey. Ben também olha para Rey e descobre que ela estava também vendo aquela situação. Rey desvia o olhar, mordendo os lábios para controlar a súbita onda de ciúme. — Não sabia que gostava de romance romântico.

— É um livro muito bom — diz somente. Guarda o livro na mochila junto aos seus pés e tenta ignorar Miranda ao máximo.

— Meu pai diz que Kamino é a cidade mais sem graça do mundo — ela fala, retomando a conversa com ele.

— Kamino é subestimada — replicou ele. — As pessoas não gostam do seu clima...

— De velório.

Ele mordeu os lábios, porque realmente quis rir, no entanto, se fizesse, daria a Miranda mais gás para continuar insistindo naquela conversa.

— É. Mas não precisará se preocupar, é verão.

— A única época do ano em que há sol naquela cidade — suspira irritada. — Por isso trouxe meu biquíni, talvez eu tenha tempo de curtir a piscina do hotel.

— Talvez.

— Realmente espero. — Miranda se aproxima e fala mais baixo: — Porque quando estiver na piscina, você poderá ver o meu biquíni.

Ele a encara com raiva, abre a boca para responder, mas Lor San Tekka chega de repente interrompendo aquela conversa, para o alívio de Ben.

— Professor Solo, você ainda tem mais cópias do cronograma do seminário? — perguntou San Tekka. — Não consigo me lembrar quais serão os preletores do segundo dia.

— É claro que eu tenho, professor. — Ele pega os folhetos na mochila e se levanta, empurrando as pernas de Miranda para passar por ela. — Venha, vamos até seu assento, vou lhe explicar tudo.


	24. XXIII - Memórias

Avisar da alteração da idade do Ben quando seu avô morreu! De oito para doze anos.

É mais de três da tarde e Ben finalmente cede às reclamações de seu estômago faminto. Ele está acostumado a almoçar tarde, porém não havia tomado café e já ouvia a barriga roncar.

O hotel em que estava hospedado ficava ao lado de um shopping center. Decidiu almoçar no shopping, talvez mandar uma mensagem para Rey para "encontrarem-se por acaso" na praça de alimentação, comerem alguma coisa juntos em seus papéis de aluna e professor. Ela poderia trazer Jennifer, por causa das aparências. Ele não queria nada, só poderiam ficar sentados ali. Ele ouvindo-a falando com Jennifer, só para ter a sua companhia enquanto estivesse almoçando.

Contudo, Ben analisou melhor, e resolveu deixar para lá. Comeria rapidamente e voltaria para o hotel. Não valia o risco.

Mas parece que Rey teve a mesma ideia sobre almoçar na praça de alimentação do shopping. Chegando lá, encontrou-a numa mesa com Luke, Jennifer Smith e um outro rapaz cujo o nome ele não se recordava. Luke estava visivelmente cansado, e Rey visivelmente preocupada com ele.

Enquanto Jennifer e o outro rapaz conversavam e riam entre si, Rey falava baixo com Luke. Algumas frases ele conseguiu captar por leitura labial. Ela perguntava como ele se sentia, se estava bem, se queria voltar ao hotel, se podia pedir algo especial para ele. Luke estava cansado demais para ser grosseiro.

Ben almoçou sozinho. De longe observava o quarteto.

Ainda era estranho para Ben a ideia de Rey tão próxima a Luke. Haviam tido uma conversa séria sobre isso antes de viajarem, e ele estava fazendo sua parte em respeitar as decisões dela – ainda que continuasse não gostando.

Notou que o shopping já começava a se enfeitar para o Natal. A maioria das lojas já exibia nas vitrines promoções natalinas.

Recordou-se de repente, enquanto terminava o seu almoço, do natal de 1998. Julgava ter se esquecido completamente daquela noite de 25 de dezembro, mas parece que não. Olhou para Luke enquanto os detalhes passavam em sua mente como um filme.

Sempre houve uma desavença em sua família com o seu avô, Anakin. Ele e Han odiavam-se declaradamente. Leia, mais polida, disfarçava melhor seu incômodo ante a presença do próprio pai. Luke ainda era o único que parecia tolerar Anakin, ou até mesmo gostar dele. Mas até eles dois tinham problemas.

Quando acordou na manhã daquele dia, não imaginava a terrível surpresa que teria mais tarde. Lembra-se vagamente de acordar cedo por causa da ansiedade de poder passar o primeiro dia de natal na presença de seu avô materno. Ele havia insistido muito com a mãe para convidar Anakin. O que obviamente ela não quis deixar.

Leia acreditava que Anakin era uma má influência para o filho, principalmente naquela época em que Ben começou a querer fazer tudo que lhe desse na telha e questionar tudo e todos, principalmente a animosidade entre a mãe e o avô. Ele era seu pai, por que parecia que ela não o amava? Por que não gostava que ele viesse vê-la e que ficasse perto do próprio neto? Ninguém dizia a ele coisa alguma, apenas que ele era "jovem demais para entender", coisa que o deixava com muita raiva. Já não era uma criancinha. Entrava nos seus doze anos e para tantos outras questões tratavam-no como um adolescente, dando-lhe ou exigindo dele responsabilidades; e para isso era diferente por quê?

Mas Luke intercedeu por ele junto à irmã. Não se lembra de como Luke convenceu Leia a chamar o pai, porém, lembra-se das palavras duras dele e da mãe deixando claro que faziam isso por ele, que por eles mesmos, não passariam o natal com Anakin.

Luke sorriu para Rey com alguma coisa que ela disse, e enfim começou a comer sua comida. Esforçava-se para melhorar o ânimo, Ben notou. Jennifer Smith falou alguma coisa para ele que o fez rir.

Em sua infância, e até a pré-adolescência, Luke era legal muitas vezes. Era gentil, e gostava de ensinar coisas ao sobrinho. Por um tempo eles foram próximos, no entanto, as coisas passaram a mudar conforme sua idade avançava. Não só entre ele e Ben, mas com seus pais principalmente.

As tensões familiares cresciam, as brigas tornavam-se mais frequentes, a paz era uma coisa rara.

Anakin ficava cada vez mais distante dos filhos. Ben começou a mentir para os pais a fim de visitá-lo, não deixando Skywalker a par disso, e quando Luke descobriu e contou a Han e Leia, culparam Anakin por influenciar o garoto.

Às vezes, nas discussões, eles soltavam frases referentes ao passado, coisas de antes dele nascer. Mágoas e acusações. Esquivavam-se das explicações sempre que ele buscava as respostas para suas perguntas. Preferiam tratá-lo como um nada, mesmo muitas vezes ele demonstrando inteligência e maturidade além da sua idade.

Engraçado pensar que o mesmo Luke que o intercedeu para que sua vontade de passar o natal com o avô fosse realizada, foi o que discutiu com ele na manhã de natal.

Luke estava sempre em sua casa. Tanto que lá havia um quarto para ele. Ben não consegue lembrar dos detalhes, apenas que a discussão havia começado com Luke reclamando por ele correr dentro da mansão. Uma discussão fútil, ele vê agora. Mas ele aos doze anos não via dessa maneira.

_— Não deveria correr pela casa. Você pode quebrar alguma coisa, se machucar ou machucar alguém._

_— Eu faço o que eu quero!_

_Luke tentou ser paciente, se Ben não fosse corrigido ainda na infância, tornar-se-ia um adulto problemático. Endireitou as costas, ficando ereto, e endureceu a cerviz._

_— Pare de agir como uma criança mimada — ordena. Ben não gosta do seu tom._

_— Pare de me tratar como uma! — rebateu._

_— O que você está precisando, garoto, é de disciplina. Está crescendo e precisa entender como as coisas realmente funcionam. Não é mais criança!_

_— E você não é meu pai!_

Não acabou por aí. Luke estava convicto que o sobrinho estava perdendo o controle. E como Han e Leia não conseguiam mais segurar as rédeas do próprio filho, cabia a ele exercer esse papel. Apesar de bem-intencionado, a princípio, Luke cometeu muitos erros nessa missão fadada ao fracasso.

Ele não era o pai de Ben, verdade. Mas o amava como se fosse. Ele não tivera o exemplo para tentar seguir com o sobrinho, e sempre voltava à estaca inicial: Ben não era seu filho. Era seu sobrinho. Seus pais deviam fazer alguma coisa, não ele. Porém, Leia estava ocupada demais com o próprio trabalho e Han não se importava o suficiente para tomar alguma atitude.

Quanto a Ben, crescia cheio de rebeldia e ressentimento. Não aceitava ser controlado ou receber sermões de seu tio. A família se desfazia lentamente.

E quatro anos antes de perder o pai, Ben perdeu o avô.

Foi na ceia de natal de 1998. Ele paga por seu almoço e deixa a praça de alimentação com essa memória sendo repassada na sua mente. O dia começou mal, terminou pior ainda.

Leia e seu pai estavam numa tensão quase palpável. Han estava ao lado dela contra Anakin. Eles não queriam discutir na frente de Ben, portanto, ficaram por quase todo o tempo em silêncio incômodo e cheio de tensões no ar. Quando um abriu a boca, a avalanche começou.

Todos perderam o controle, falaram o que não deviam e se arrependeriam mais tarde.

_— Você é um hipócrita! Um mentiroso e manipulador! — bradava Leia._

_— Leia, acalme-se! — Luke tentou intervir, por causa de Ben. — Suba agora garoto — falou para o sobrinho —, os adultos precisam conversar._

_— Eu não vou sair daqui!_

_— Agora Ben! — gritou Han._

_— Não!_

_— Tudo que você me acusou também serve para você — Anakin respondeu para Leia._

_— Como se atreve?!_

_— Parem de brigar! — Ben praticamente implorou._

_— Para o quarto! — Han foi até Ben e puxou-o pelo braço. — Obedeça._

_— Largue-me!_

_— Deixem o garoto, é bom que ele saiba de uma vez._

_— Prefere manchar sua imagem com ele então? — Leia perguntou. — Porque me agrada muito que as mentiras que contou para ele caiam por terra finalmente._

_— Que mentiras? — Ben gritou da escada, seu pai ainda o puxada. — Me solta! Eu te odeio!_

_Han largou o filho, um pouco chocado por seu próprio filho declarar que o odiava. Consolou-o um pouco saber que todos estavam fora de si._

Às vezes Leia fazia festas no dia 23 e a casa se enchia de estranhos. Ele não se sentia à vontade nessas festas, nem da exposição que sua mãe fazia dele. Seu pai também não gostava – era a única coisa que eles tinham em comum. Han, pelo menos, tinha a ousadia de contrariar Leia, não colocar o smoking e sair para beber com os amigos, ou qualquer coisa que ele fizesse fora de casa.

Ben descobriu com o passar do tempo que seu pai tinha segredos. Uma vida dúbia, e ele nunca teve certeza se ele tinha uma amante ou outra família, ou se estava envolvido em negócios sujos. Sua hipótese por muito tempo foi que eram as duas coisas, e que ele não gostava das festas de Leia para não ser fotografado e que sua outra família e/ou que os traficantes e mafiosos não o vissem nos jornais e revistas.

Contudo, hoje em dia ele não consegue acreditar que seu pai tivesse outra família, que ele traísse sua mãe e que ele tivesse irmãos ou irmãs que não conhecia. Ele não sabia lidar com uma família, que dirá então com duas. Pode imaginar perfeitamente a cara de preguiça de seu pai com uma coisa dessas. Isso não fazia seu feitio.

Talvez ele nunca descubra os segredos de Han Solo, que agora está morto em definitivo para ele. Mesmo que ele ainda esteja por aí pelo mundo, ele não se importa; e se ele estiver morto, Ben desejava que sua morte tenha sido cheia de ressentimentos.

São pensamentos horríveis para um filho, ele reconhece. E deve ser um monstro por não se sentir mal por desejar tais coisas. Francamente, Ben acha que seria justo. Ele o abandonou, nunca o amou, o deixou sem dizer adeus, sem explicar nada ou deixar um simples bilhete.

_Anakin começou a arfar e a passar mal. Tentou disfarçar, pelo que os outros não notaram._

_— Vamos, conte a ele o que aconteceu — Leia ordenou. — Diga o que fez para passar todos aqueles anos longe!_

_— Já chega — Anakin mandou._

_— Não, não! Vamos, fale o que fez com a nossa mãe! Conte a ele!_

_— Já chega..._

_Luke queria ter forças para tentar acalmar os ânimos, mas assim que Leia falou de sua mãe, ele perdeu a coragem. Os olhos arderam, o coração se apertou. Ele ao menos tentou perdoar Anakin. Leia não fazia a menor questão, e ele não poderia julgá-la._

_— Não estou bem... — Anakin sentou-se._

_Ben chorava. Han andava em círculos com raiva. Leia gritava com Anakin._

_— Vovô?..._

_— Pai? — Luke chamou. Anakin pôs a mão no peito e começou a cair da cadeira. — Pai!_

_— O que ele tem? — Leia balbuciou. Lágrimas gordas rolando pela face e formando duas linhas verticais nas bochechas pintadas com blush._

_Era tarde demais quando ela percebeu o resultado daquela briga e o arrependimento a banhou como um balde de água fria._

_— Vovô! Vovô! — Ben chamava. Abraçou-o com força, e foi puxado novamente por seu pai._

_Han não era emocionalmente ligado a Anakin e foi o primeiro a processar direito a situação. Foi necessário força para arrastar o garoto para longe do patriarca Skywalker. Ele realmente não queria que Ben visse aquilo._

As memórias começam a perder os detalhes nesse ponto. Ele recorda de ouvir a ambulância chegar. De encostar o ouvido na porta do quarto da mãe e ouvir o pranto dela, a voz de Han a confortá-la. Ele nunca a ouviu chorar daquela forma e isso doeu nele na época, e doeu agora ao rememorar. Relembra-se de um Luke aflito tentando ser forte. E do dia seguinte, quando finalmente contaram a ele que o avô morrera de um infarto.

Ben questiona-se porque sua mente evocou aquelas lembranças que ele trabalhou por tanto tempo para esquecer.

Uma garoa fina caía sobre a cidade quando ele deixa o shopping. Isso não o surpreende, afinal, estava em Kamino. A previsão do tempo era mais esperançosa do que correta.

Decide caminhar para pôr os pensamentos em ordem. Anda pela calçada, procurando as coberturas das fachadas das lojas para se proteger do chuvisco. Ele não quer pegar um resfriado.

Por quase vinte anos, não lhe ocorreu que as frases ditas por Leia, mesmo mediante o estresse, eram importantes e dignas e serem investigadas mais a fundo. Quem sabe pelo trauma da morte do avô ele deixou para lá, porém, agora se questiona sobre a dita verdade que quase foi revelada.

Ele precisa saber o que Leia ameaçou revelar se Anakin não o fizesse.

Pegou o telefone celular no bolso e discou o número da mãe. Avistou uma cafeteria aberta e entrou nela, sentou-se à mesa perto da porta. O telefone de Leia tocou mais quatro vezes quando ela finalmente atendeu.

_— Alô, Ben?_

Luke e Rey trabalharam por uma hora em assuntos inadiáveis sobre a venda da casa. Por fim, ele estava esgotado e despachou a assistente, alegando que precisava dormir ou não aguentaria ficar em pé. Ela anuiu e deixou-o sozinho.

Foi ao seu quarto apenas para deixar o notebook. Jennifer não estava lá, e as outras duas garotas que dividiam o quarto com elas, Carrie e Natalie, eram amigas e conversavam confidências. Rey deixou-as para terem privacidade.

Levou o celular consigo e tentou diversas vezes ligar para Ben. Mas seu telefone só caia na caixa postal.

— Ben, quando ouvir isso... Por favor, me liga. — Encostou-se numa coluna do saguão do hotel, apertou o celular junto ao peito. Estava sentindo a sua falta, ainda que tivessem passado a noite de ontem juntos. — Sei que devemos manter as aparências, mas eu quero tanto falar com você, pode ser por telefone... Só quero... Ouvir sua voz, conversar sobre o dia. — Sorriu. — Te desejar boa noite... — Balançou a cabeça, entristecendo-se e dando-se conta de que a vida fora do chalé era aquela coisa medíocre, em que eles precisavam falar por telefone e conter-se diante das pessoas. Ela odiava essa vida! — Eu falo com você depois, ok? Amo você.

Desligou e guardou o aparelho no bolso, caminhando devagar pelo saguão.

Sabia que a _Kamino Experience_ estava acontecendo num estrutura montada perto daquele hotel. Pelo saguão caminhavam pessoas que estavam na cidade por causa da feira. Pensou em propor à Jennifer que fossem lá mais tarde, ou no dia seguinte, pois a feira ainda estaria ocorrendo.

Saiu para a rua e percebeu que havia parado de chover há pouco tempo. O céu limpava aos poucos da presença de nuvens e o sol dava as caras.

Não conhecia nada na cidade e temia perder-se. Mas não pretendia ir tão longe.

Só se afastou duas ruas e encontrou-se com Kaydel K. Connix numa esquina.

— Oi Rey.

Keeran a conhecia superficialmente, mas davam-se bem. Ela é séria na maior parte do tempo, mas também muito gentil e amigável. Suas conversas com ela geralmente terminavam rápido pela falta de assunto; às vezes estendiam-se mais um pouco, quase sempre quando falavam de algum filme ou série nova que havia saído no catálogo da Netflix, ou no cinema. Mas era apenas isso.

— Oi! Como vai? — perguntou com um sorriso. Só então notou que ela não estava sozinha. Estava acompanhada de uma garota asiática, bonita e mais alta que a Kaydel, vestida com um collant branco com um enorme laço azul escuro e uma bola vermelha no centro, luvas brancas com detalhes em vermelho e uma curtíssima saia de pregas vermelha, num cosplay quase perfeito de Sailor Mars. — Oh, olá!...

— Oi! — respondeu ela.

— Rey, essa é Jessika, a minha namorada. — Gesticulou de uma para a outra: — Jess, Rey.

— Rey? Meu Deus!, ouvi tanto falar de você. — Jessika pulou e abraçou Rey de modo que a deixou sem reação. Afastou-se dizendo: — Você é a melhor amiga do Finn!

— Conhece o Finn? — ela perguntou.

— Claro! Ele ficou amigo do Poe, e consequentemente de nós também. Ele nos falou de você. — Sorriu. Rey sorriu também; lembrou-se da menção dos amigos de Poe feita por Finn.

— Estamos indo a um barzinho aqui perto — Kaydel disse. — Quer ir com a gente?

Rey sorriu mediante o convite. — Está bem.

[...]

Assim que Jessika voltou do banheiro, tratou de tirar o sapato vermelho para massagear o pé. Estava dolorido e cheio de calos. Havia tirado as lentes de contato lilases que estavam irritando seus olhos ainda no banheiro.

— Andei o dia inteiro com essa merda! — resmungou.

— Também não gosta de saltos? — Rey indagou.

— Prefiro tênis.

— Eu entendo. Também não sei andar com isso. Gosto de sapatos baixos. — Olhou rapidamente para o próprio pé, onde usava uma sapatilha preta. — Aliás, eu amei seu cosplay.

— Obrigada!

— Vejo que se deram bem — Kaydel disse. — Até se esqueceram de mim.

Jess abraçou a namorada, deu-lhe um rápido beijo na boca e jurou que não havia se esquecido. Rey riu e voltou-se novamente para a frente, onde percebeu o olhar reprovador e enojado do barman para as garotas. Fitou-o irritada antes de desviar o olhar.

Pediram bebidas e Rey as convidou para sentarem num dos sofás espalhados pelo bar.

Conversaram por um longo tempo. Rey notou que Connix ficava mais à vontade na presença de Jess, e que consequentemente a conversa entre elas tornou-se mais longa e descontraída.

Jessika Pava era muito agradável e rapidamente tornaram-se amigas.

— E a Rose? — Passado um tempo, a loira questionou o sumiço da Tico, que devia se encontrar com elas ali, mas que até então não tinha chegado.

Com a pergunta, Jessika arregalou os olhos. Com tantas coisas na cabeça, esqueceu-se de Rose. Paige tinha deixado ordens explícitas para que ela tomasse conta da sua irmã, pois não estaria lá para fazer isso, e só concordou com Rose fazendo essa viagem porque Pava havia garantido que cuidaria da Tico mais nova. Ela iria matá-la se se perdessem de Rose.

— Puta merda! — Usou o celular para ligar para Rose. Batia o pé impaciente e deixou sua bebida em cima da mesinha que sofá contornava, não tendo mais vontade de bebê-la. — O celular dela está desligado.

— Deve ter descarregado — Rey sugeriu.

— Pelo meu próprio bem, espero que sim. — Levantou-se, guardando os sapatos vermelhos e o celular dentro da mochila, jogando-a sobre o ombro. — Eu preciso achá-la.

— Espera — Kaydel levantou-se também —, qual foi o último lugar que você a viu?

— Perto do palco. Ela disse que ia comprar revistas em quadrinhos... Ou algo do tipo, e marcamos de nos encontrar aqui. Foi a última vez que a vi.

— Não se preocupe, Jess — Rey falou. — Ela só deve estar com o celular descarregado, e se estivesse perdida, pediria o telefone de alguém para ligar para vocês.

— Talvez ela tenha voltado para o quarto — disse Kaydel.

— Será?

— É uma possibilidade.

— Está bem, então eu vou atrás dela e você vai saber se ela está mesmo no quarto. Qualquer coisa me ligue — dito isso, saiu correndo, descalça, em direção ao lado de fora do bar.

— Vê se não vai se perder também! — gritou Connix.

Rey levantou-se.

— Eu também vou voltar para o hotel, posso ir com você procurar sua amiga.

— Ótimo, assim você me faz companhia.

Leia e Ben não andavam se falando muito nos últimos meses. Quando ela atendeu e ele vomitou todas as palavras do segundo pior dia de sua vida – o primeiro foi o do parto de Ben –, ela ficou sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Disse a ele que aquela conversa não era para ser feita por telefone. Ben sabia que ela só estava ganhando tempo.

Ele exigiu dela as suas respostas quando voltasse à Coruscant, e que não teria um dia a mais sem saber o que realmente aconteceu. Era um assunto delicado, tanto mãe e filho estavam ressentidos pelo que houve; não superaram completamente. Para Leia era ainda mais doloroso. Ela se culpava pela morte do pai. Por alguns anos, Ben também a culpou.

Voltou ao hotel abatido. Pegou o elevador para o seu andar, o sétimo, e no terceiro, um dos seus alunos que era da mesma turma que Rey, de nome Mark, entrou e comentou descontraidamente sobre a palestra daquela manhã. Tinha sido uma chatice! Ele disse que que a nota extra que receberiam compensava tudo. Ben sorriu fraco.

Deixaram o elevador no andar desejado. Foi quando Ben deparou-se com a seguinte situação: três de seus alunos no corredor, rindo e jogando de um para outro uma peça de roupa íntima feminina, enquanto um quarto lutava para tomar de volta a peça.

— Mas que porcaria é essa? — Ben perguntou, avançando para eles. Seu tom bravo fez todos pararem imediatamente.

— Eles que começaram, professor! — gritou um deles.

— Está bem, toma de volta sua calcinha — o mais alto, chamado Harrison, disse.

— Isso é seu? — Ben perguntou, franzindo o cenho. Os três outros rapazes riram alto. O que tinha chegado com Ben achava toda a situação absurda. — Calem-se!

— Não é! — O outro rapaz, Samuel o seu nome, tratou de responder; estava corado até as orelhas com a acusação de acharem que a calcinha era sua. — Minha bagagem está trocada.

— Como assim? — Solo indagou.

— Alguém pegou a minha mala e eu peguei a dessa pessoa — Samuel explicou. — Está cheia de roupas de mulher. Eles viram e aí começaram a zoar.

— Pensei que fosse você o dono, Sam. Desculpe-me, devo ter me precipitado — disse Harrison, rindo.

— Harrison, se fizer mais uma piada, terá um zero no final dessa excursão. — Calou-se. Os outros mordiam os lábios e tapavam a boca para não rir.

— Você não olhou assim que chegou que a bagavam estava trocada? — Mark perguntou.

— Não cara. As malas são iguais e só agora eu notei que não era minha — respondeu Samuel. — Chegamos às cinco horas da manhã e tivemos menos de três horas para descanso. Esperava que eu fosse reparar que minha mala estava trocada?

— Tudo bem, traga a mala e vamos resolver isso — disse Ben.

Samuel assentiu. No entanto, outro dos rapazes tomou a calcinha da mão de Sam, esticou-a na frente do corpo e falou:

— É pequenininha — disse da calcinha vermelha com lacinho na frente. — Dá para imaginar de qual das garotas ela é? — ria enquanto falava.

— Já chega Ewan! Me dê a porra dessa calcinha agora! — Ben avançou e tomou a peça da mão dele. Seu estresse aumentando, não estava com paciência para estupidez juvenil.

— A gente podia ficar com ela, ué!

— Você ia vestir, Ewan?

— Claro que não, Peter! Tenho outros planos... — Sorriu maliciosamente.

— Eu não vou — disse Ben — deixar vocês se masturbarem com a calcinha de uma das minhas alunas, seu bando de virgens.

Atrás deles, as portas do elevador se abriram e duas pessoas saíram dele assim que Ben acabou de falar.

Voltaram-se os seis homens devagar para o elevador. Rey e Kaydel riam de alguma conversa que estavam tendo, mas depararam-se com os seis no meio do corredor. Os olhos de Rey caíram para a mão de Ben.

— B-... Professor?... O que o senhor está fazendo com a minha calcinha? — perguntou, nervosa e corando de vergonha.

Ben ficou vermelho como um pimentão. Gaguejou ao tentar explicar a situação, e os rapazes estavam realmente se esforçando para não rir às gargalhadas do constrangimento do professor Solo. Para sua sorte, Samuel contou o que aconteceu e disse a ela que estava com a sua mala.

— Vocês mexeram nas minhas coisas?! — perguntou irritada. Eles começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. — Chega! Professor, devolva a minha calcinha, por favor?

— Que? — perguntou, meio abobalhado. Toda aquela situação parecia irreal e ele ainda estava com vergonha.

— A minha calcinha. — Apontou para a mão dele.

— Ah, claro! — Devolveu-a rapidamente.

Harrison, Mark, Ewan, Peter e até Samuel achavam engraçado o embaraço de Solo. Kaydel também estava se divertindo com aquilo. Nunca viu situação tão embaraçosa como aquela.

— Samuel, venha comigo para buscar a sua mala, por favor.

— Está bem. — Ele entrou no quarto e voltou puxando a mala que era de Rey, devolvendo-a para sua legítima dona.

— Vamos, Kayd — Rey chamou por Connix pelo apelido que descobriu por Jess quando estavam no bar.

Quando as garotas dobraram a esquina do corredor. Os mais jovens riram. Ben trincava o maxilar; a raiva e o ciúme tomando o lugar da vergonha.

— Era da Rey, cara! — disse Peter.

— Até que ela é gostosa... — Ben agarrou Ewan pelo colarinho. Ele levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição, assustado com a súbita onda de raiva do seu professor. — Aí, foi mal! Desculpa! Desculpa! — respondeu rapidamente. — Foi brincadeira.

Ben largou-o e marchou para o quarto, sem olhar para os demais.

— Qual o problema desse cara? — Ewan interpelou, arrumando sua roupa.

— Ele não gostou nada do que você disse — asseverou Harrison. — Acho que ficou com ciúme.

— Com ciúme da Rey?

— É a protegida dele — Peter falou. — A aluna favorita, como diz a Miranda.

— Acha que ele quer transar com ela? — Harrison perguntou a Peter.

— Se quer eu não sei, mas na minha opinião, ou a Rey é lésbica ou tá rolo com o Finn.

— Mas quanta idiotice! — Mark disse. — Vocês o fizeram passar vergonha na frente de duas alunas, principalmente você, Ewan. O professor estava estressado e cansado quando peguei o elevador com ele, por isso sua atitude não me surpreendeu. O homem já não tem muita paciência, vocês sabem.

Os outros entreolharam-se, indecisos sobre acreditar ou não naquele discurso.

Ben não sabe o que deu nele. Quando viu, já estava agarrando Ewan. Ele estava de cabeça cheia, e ainda vem aquele jovem falar aquilo de Rey, e antes dando a entender que usaria a calcinha dela para dar vazão à sua imaginação pérfida. Ele ficou louco.

E ainda tinha a sua mãe.

Bateu a porta de seu quarto com força. Derrubou tudo que estava em cima de uma mesa. Arquejava de raiva, sentia vontade de quebrar coisas, mesmo sabendo que teria que arcar com os prejuízos.

Alcançou o abajur do lado da cama e quando estava prestes a atirá-lo contra a parede, enxergou um vulto do outro lado do quarto. Parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo, olhando para a pessoa sentada numa cadeira.

— Dia difícil?


	25. XXIV - Os pingos nos is

Uma mão cerrada congela no ar antes de bater contra a porta, hesitante. Ela retrocede. Os polegares estalam os outros dedos das mãos, num gesto que mostrava nervosismo e ansiedade. Com um passo à frente, a mão repousa espalmada na superfície da porta; o esmalte vermelho cereja das unhas estava descascando e elas necessitavam serem arrumadas. Entretanto, deixando o rápido pensamento, concentra-se no que importa agora.

Ele poderia estar detrás daquela porta, como também poderia não estar. Ela está quase perdendo a coragem. Pensou calculadamente antes de sair no que faria e no que diria, mas agora, diante do seu objetivo, a coragem ia-se embora e as palavras em sua cabeça perdiam todo o sentido.

Pensa em desistir, voltar ao quarto que dividia com outras três colegas e deixar para lá aquela história. No entanto, não é uma coisa que ela queira fazer, mas parecia ser o certo naquele momento.

Encosta o ouvido à porta do aposento. De dentro do quarto não consegue ouvir barulho algum; sinal de que ele não estava lá. E se estivesse dormindo ou somente descansando, ao abrir a porta e deparar-se com ela, o que faria? O que _ela _diria? Como explicar o que foi fazer ali, se diante das últimas coisas que vinham acontecendo entre os dois, ficava óbvio?

Dá um passo para trás e vira metade do corpo, decidindo ir embora e não dar continuidade àquilo. Haveria outra oportunidade, tinha fé nisso. No entanto, escuta o som de passos e risadas de pessoas conversando alto e se aproximando; não sabe quantas são e nem tem tempo para estipular. Rapidamente e sem pensar direito, ela gira a maçaneta da porta e felizmente a descobre aberta. Fecha-a rapidamente e escora-se nela, fechando os olhos e recuperando o fôlego furtado pelo medo de ser pega diante da porta dele.

Pisca os olhos para se acostumar com a penumbra que envolvia o quarto; as enormes cortinas de tecido blackout estavam fechadas, impedindo a entrada da luz no ambiente. Nem um sinal de Ben Solo ali. A porta do banheiro estava aberta e a lâmpada no interior dele apagada.

Chovia no momento que deixou seu quarto para ir atrás dele. Caminha até a cortina e a afasta o suficiente apenas para observar se ainda estava chovendo lá fora. Não estava, mas a vidraça da janela ainda estava embaçada. Olha para a cidade; a tarde era fria e cinzenta e parecia ser bem mais tarde do que realmente era.

Afastando-se da janela, caminha para a cama. Era grande – enorme para ser franca –, com lençóis de linho brancos, as fronhas dos travesseiros listradas de branco e azul marinho, combinando com a cor da maioria dos objetos decorativos. Ben e os outros professores tinham quartos individuais, enquanto ela e os outros dividiam cada um os quartos com mais três colegas. Talvez os kaminoanos soubessem que precisavam caprichar na decoração, comodidade, conforto e na tecnologia para que os turistas não ficassem entediados – um esforço louvável, contudo inútil.

A mala de Ben estava em cima da cama, aberta, levemente remexida, como se ele só tivesse pegado a roupa que precisava antes de sair. Sim, deveria ter sido exatamente isso. Aliás, foi o que ela também fez, quando precisou arrumar-se rapidamente para a primeira palestra do dia. Estava com olheiras por não ter dormido direito, e só não ficou no quarto dormindo porque os professores disseram que fariam a chamada no saguão do hotel às oito horas e quem não estivesse seria prejudicado na nota. Ou ela ia, ou precisaria fazer um trabalho extra.

A lado da mala, meio embolada sobre a cama, estava uma camisa social de botões branca. Era a camisa que ele vestiu mais cedo. Poucas foram as vezes em que o viu usando branco; seus tons eram sempre os mais escuros. Fecha os olhos ao cheirar o colarinho. Tinha o cheiro do perfume amadeirado que ele gostava de usar. Embalada pela sensação de calor e aconchego proporcionada pela essência de madeira do oriente – de perfume ela entende bem –, deita-se na cama abraçada à camisa.

A porta abre-se então e ela senta-se sobressaltada. Ben entrava e estava visivelmente surpreso por encontrá-la ali, ainda por cima em sua cama.

— Ben... — sussurrou.

— Miranda? O que faz aqui?

— Eu... Eu posso explicar! — Levanta-se. O rubor em suas bochechas ficando mais intenso com a maneira como ele a encarava.

— Então me explique. — Alguns passos e estava bem na frente dela.

— Queria vê-lo. Precisa vê-lo! — confessou. — Mas foi uma insensatez. Eu já estou indo embora. — Tentou passar por ele, mas Ben a impediu, colocando-se à sua frente, bloqueando sua passagem.

— Não vou deixá-la sair sem antes me dizer o que faz no meu quarto, srta. Davies — ele fala.

— Por favor, Ben... Não me obrigue a fazer isso...

— Seu comportamento é insustentável, garota. Não precisa me dizer nada, eu acredito ser inteligente o suficiente para saber. — Deu um passo para o lado.

— Então sabe que meus sentimentos são sinceros, e já disse a você que não sou nenhuma garota.

— Miranda, já chega — disse ele, tentando ser gentil.

— Não acredita? Eu provo então.

Intempestivamente ela se lançou aos lábios dele. Ben resistiu a princípio, porém, no calor do momento, terminou cedendo e logo estava correspondendo o beijo dela.

— Eu sabia! — ela disse entre beijos. — Eu sabia que não era totalmente indiferente a mim. Sempre soube.

Como em um piscar de olhos, Ben desaparece, ficando Miranda sozinha, abraçada à camisa dele. Assusta-se com o acontecido, olha ao redor, chama por ele, mas o quarto permanecia como antes: vazio. Irritada, ela joga a camisa na extremidade da cama e rosna raivosa. Alcança um travesseiro, o joga contra a parede.

Desce da cama, caminha para o banheiro. Ao ascender a luz, seus olhos se incomodam com a súbita claridade. Fita-se no espelho sobre a bancada da pia e bufa com sua própria aparência. Deveria ter passado mais um pouco de corretivo sobre as olheiras. Balança a cabeça deixando isso de lado. Ela tem outras preocupações. Sente o forte impulso de chorar, mas não se permite. Miranda está muito confusa e assustada, tentando entender o que acabou de acontecer e sem conseguir.

Ela deixa o banheiro em definitivo, não esquecendo de apagar a luz. Há uma escrivaninha ali, com um notebook e algumas pastas e papéis avulsos em cima. Aproxima-se e senta-se na cadeira giratória, pegando uma caneta tinteira sobre as folhas de papel e observando-a atentamente. Tem uma inscrição na lateral que diz: _"Para Ben, meu filho amado."_ Um presente de Leia Organa. Vê-se que é uma caneta única, confeccionada especialmente para ele, preta com detalhes em vermelho.

Miranda repousa novamente a caneta sobre os papéis, no entanto a caligrafia de quem escreveu chama a atenção da jovem.

Como qualquer um de seus alunos, Miranda conhece a caligrafia de Ben Solo, mas ali via-se um esforço a mais. Sua letra curvada e elegante parece ter sido escrita lenta e caprichosamente, com paciência e esmero.

Não se aguenta e, sem tocar o papel, lê-lo. É a transcrição de um poema de E.E. Cummings: _I carry your heart with me._

_*****__"Carrego seu coração comigo_

_Eu o carrego no meu coração_

_Nunca estou sem ele_

_Onde quer que eu vá, você vai comigo_

_E o que quer que faça_

_Faço por você_

_Você é meu destino, meu doce_

_Eu não quero o mundo por mais belo que seja_

_Você é meu mundo, minha verdade._

_Eis o grande segredo que ninguém sabe._

_Aqui está a raiz da ra-..."_

A porta abriu-se, dessa vez de verdade, e no quarto entra um Ben Solo transtornado. Bate a porta atrás de si com tanta raiva que Miranda temeu a estrutura da parede. Em seguida derruba todos os itens postos sobre uma mesinha e agarra num abajur que Miranda já sabia que ele espatifaria na parede, se não tivesse se dado conta de que havia alguém ali com ele.

— Dia difícil? — pergunta.

— O que? — sua voz não passa de um murmúrio. Sua expressão de confusão chega a ser cômica e Miranda sorri.

— Para estar tão irritado e estressado, só pode ter tido um dia difícil.

— Você... Como entrou e o que faz aqui?! — indagou, pondo o abajur de volta ao lugar, mas sem nenhum pouco de cuidado. Dá três passos na direção dela, mas permanece há uma boa distância.

— Sua porta estava aberta... — Vira o rosto para o poema novamente, lê rapidamente a quinta e a sexta linha mais uma vez. Não respondeu à segunda pergunta.

— Lembro-me de tê-la deixado trancada — rebateu.

— Não trancou. — Fita-o novamente. — Devido a correria que foi hoje pela manhã, não o critico por pensar que trancou a porta, foi a distração.

— Você ainda não me disse por que está aqui.

Parecia um déjà vu. Ela está confusa entre ter pegado no sono sem perceber e sonhado ou se deu muita corda a sua imaginação. Essas eram suas melhores hipóteses. Parte de si quer que aquilo que está acontecendo agora fosse um sonho e o que imaginou antes que fosse real. No entanto, o que tem agora é o mesmo medo que sentiu quando cogitava bater na porta.

Suas mãos estavam geladas, o ar no aposento estava tenso pois ela se mantinha em silêncio, incapaz de fazer o que ele exigia. Mas precisava dizer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

— Eu precisava tirar uma dúvida com o senhor — disse enfim, satisfeita consigo por sua voz não ter vacilado. — Achei que não seria um problema esperá-lo.

— Há quanto tempo está aqui?

— Menos de cinco minutos. — Na verdade não tinha certeza, poderia ter sido mais tempo.

Ben não acredita. Ele pode até fingir-se de ingênuo, como vem fazendo desde o começo, continuar agindo como se não estivesse acontecendo nada, mas ele não é bobo. É claro que já notou quais são as intenções dela e suas cada vez mais constantes investidas.

E o que mais chamou sua atenção na frase dela foi o uso do pronome de tratamento "senhor", nada usual quando se trata dela, que nos últimos meses fala com ele chamando-o pelo primeiro nome e por você. Não que gostasse, na verdade, preferia que ela o chamasse de senhor sempre, todavia, Miranda não era assim. O que a fez mudar tão rapidamente de postura?

— Qual era a sua dúvida? — pergunta num teste. Miranda pensa um pouco. Reconhece que ela é esperta, sabe que vai inventar algo que qualquer pessoa acreditaria facilmente. Mas ele não é qualquer pessoa.

— Estou muito incomodada por dividir quarto com mais três meninas. Se fosse uma, seria mais fácil. Confortável até. Sem falar que nenhuma das garotas que tive o desprazer de ser sorteada para o quarto delas gosta de mim. Por isso eu pensei se não poderia ter meu próprio quarto. Eu tenho meu cartão de débito aqui, posso pegar um quarto só para mim e pagar tudo do meu bolso.

"O bolso do seu pai, você quer dizer", ele pensou, porém guarda para si, do mesmo modo como vinha guardando o que estava acontecendo entre ele e Miranda Davies e os seus pensamentos acerca disto. Não contou para Rey, ou para mais ninguém; mal ousava dizer em voz alta. Contudo, apesar de muito cansado de tudo que houve e com a cabeça cheia com seus conflitos familiares, Ben respira fundo decidido a ter uma conversa séria com aquela menina que insistia em achar que era uma mulher adulta, mas que agia como uma criança birrenta tentando chamar atenção por ser carente, pois era assim que ele pensava dela. Não se importa se ferirá os sentimentos e o ego daquela jovem, está farto! Doa a quem doer, ele vai pôr um ponto final naquilo agora.

— Você deve achar que eu sou muito tolo a ponto de acreditar nas suas mentiras — ele diz. — Em primeiro lugar, percebi desde o começo quais são as suas intenções e não vou mais fazer vista grossa para as suas atitudes. Esqueça a ideia de que terá um caso com seu professor mais velho que você, porque isso não vai acontecer nunca.

Em seu âmago, parte dele vozeava que ele é um hipócrita, pois jamais se relacionaria com Miranda, mas está com Rey. A tartufice de sua última frase é manifesta por essa lógica. Contudo, contra argumentava – naquele dilema interior – que Miranda, obviamente, não é Rey. Eles têm uma história, um sentimento recíproco e um laço forte que os une. Ele e Miranda não tem nada.

Levantou-se Miranda. — Mas... — Com um movimento da mão a impede de continuar. Avança mais alguns passos em direção a ela, impaciente. Intimidada pela postura do professor, Miranda intuitivamente dá passos para trás, o que a faz esbarrar no assento atrás dela.

— Eu não acabei. — Sua voz é carregada de autoridade e intimidação. Nunca antes ela sentiu tanto medo – medo de verdade – de um homem como sentia de Ben Solo agora. A forma como seus músculos estavam tesos, a carranca em sua face e seu olhar de fogo para ela a fez entender que ele não estava brincando. — Você invade o meu quarto, lê minhas anotações — aponta para a escrivaninha —, age como se já fosse íntima para me esperar sentada. O que pensou que fosse acontecer, Davies? — Doía ainda mais toda vez que a chamava pelo sobrenome. Mais impessoal que aquilo para ela não há. — Achou que teria alguma chance de eu transar com você? Aqui, em meio uma viagem estudantil com meus colegas e alunos no mesmo lugar?

— Não!

— Então o quê?! Hã?! — Ela chora, e sente ainda mais vergonha por chorar e mostrar suas fraquezas para aquele homem que está cuspindo palavras duras e espinhosas. — Percebo o seu jogo, onde quer chegar com suas maneiras esdrúxulas de tentar chamar a minha atenção. Veja o que conseguiu: nada! — Respingos da saliva dele espirram no rosto dela quando gritou esta palavra, devido à proximidade de seus rostos. — Se antes existia algum tipo de admiração da minha parte por você por ser uma estudante inteligente, agora não existe nada mais que vergonha. Vergonha de você! Como pode se rebaixar dessa forma?

"Pensa que me agrada dizer isso a você? Se faço é porque a verdade é necessária. Você, uma mulher bonita, jovem, inteligente, com todas as oportunidades e privilégios que possuí, se humilhando ao procurar um homem que não a deseja em seu quarto. Pretendia seduzir-me? Que bom que isso não chegou a acontecer, pois seria ainda mais humilhante para você. Você não precisa disso! Pode ter o namorado que tiver. Esqueça de uma vez por todas esse capricho e posso perdoá-la. Do contrário, é melhor evitar cruzar seu caminho comigo."

— Então está me ameaçando? — indagou, tomando pela primeira vez alguma coragem, mesmo chorando abundantemente. Encara-o com os olhos vermelhos que ainda derramavam lágrimas, com altivez. O nariz vermelho e irritado pelo catarro que se formou com o choro insinuou-se para cima. Ela não seria humilhada. Não por ele.

— Não é uma ameaça, mas sim um aviso.

— Não pode falar comigo nesse tom!

— O que vai fazer? Chocar-se contra as paredes, machucar-se, rasgar suas roupas e dizer que eu tentei estuprá-la, como nas novelas? O quão clichê sua "vingancinha" seria? Não compre esse tipo de briga comigo, menina. Isso é um aviso sério.

— Eu não sou idiota! — rebateu.

— Deixe-me em paz — disse pausadamente, mais baixo.

Afastou-se dela. Sua cabeça está há mil, tudo que deseja é que ela saia logo do seu quarto e ele possa tomar um banho frio para esfriar as ideias, dopar-se com remédio para dormir e só acordar no outro dia, sem alunas inconsequentes na sua vida.

Com o afastamento e silêncio de Ben, ela entende que a conversa está encerrada. Não há necessidade que ele a mande embora, ela já sabe o que precisa fazer. Juntando os cacos do seu coração partido e resto de orgulho que restou, Miranda marcha para fora. Bate a porta com a mesma força que Ben empregou antes. Um pequeno quadro de uma flor azul ao lado da porta balança com a batida, mas o importante é que Ben está finalmente sozinho.

Ele se joga na cama, arquejando alto e murmurando impropérios. Que merda tinha sido aquela?!

"Cansada" é a palavra que resume perfeitamente bem como Rey se sente após aquele longo dia. A tarde declinava, o sol se punha atrás dos arranha-céus de Kamino. A noite principiava ser úmida e abafada lá fora.

Atravessando um amplo corredor cuja parede direita é totalmente envidraçada, rumo ao quarto de Luke, Rey observa pela primeira vez a cidade de Kamino e entende porque ela é tão importante no país. As luzes da cidade e a imponência das construções mostrando uma parcela daquela metrópole tão rica e tecnológica. Uma prova de que investimento a longo prazo e boa gestão geram ótimos resultados.

Quem, há cento e vinte anos atrás – quando Kamino foi fundada –, diria novamente ao ver aquele lugar que era uma péssima ideia levantar uma cidade numa costa úmida em que chove constantemente após ver o que ela se tornou?

Todavia, o clima da região ainda a incomodava. Era triste. Poderia fazer carreira e fortuna naquele lugar, mas seria feliz? Por mais otimista que tentasse ser, não conseguia se imaginar sendo feliz ali.

Pessoas passavam por ela a todo momento, poucos rostos conhecidos (de seus colegas), aos quais acenava com a cabeça ou dizia um simples "olá" e seguia andando. Avista há certa distância, já entrando em um elevador, Rose Tico, Jessika Pava e Kaydel Connix. As três a viram e também acenaram antes que as portas do elevador fechassem.

Não foi difícil acharem Rose mais cedo. Ela também estava procurando por elas. Ela e Pava discutiram rapidamente, mas não passava de preocupação da mais velha com ela, pois tão logo voltaram a se falar normalmente. Rey foi reapresentada a Rose, reconheceram-se do tombo que levaram na universidade. Além de poderem conversar melhor do que naquele dia em que Rey estava com problemas e Rose estava atrasada. Todas trocaram números de celular e prometeram encontrarem-se no dia seguinte para almoçarem as quatro juntas.

Rey dobra a esquina de um corredor para acessar outro que levava ao quarto de seu chefe e ex-professor. Queria saber se ele precisaria dela para mais alguma coisa. Mesmo já imaginando qual seria a resposta dele, era bom mostrar serviço.

— Luke? — chama ao bater à porta. — Sou eu, Rey.

Não houve resposta. Torna a bater e a chamar, e novamente Luke não responde. Subitamente Rey sente um aperto no peito, um pressentimento ruim relacionado a Skywalker. As lembranças do dia em que o encontrou no estacionamento do campus com Finn voltaram à tona. As imagens dele passando muito mal e tendo convulsões, e a correria dela e de Finn para levá-lo ao hospital às pressas, antes que fosse muito tarde.

Ela chama-o outra vez, agora mais alto. Ao bater com mais força na porta, percebe então que a mesma se encontrava somente encostada. Tomada por preocupação avança para o interior do aposento.

— Estou entrando, espero que esteja vestido — anuncia, abrindo a porta devagar, dizendo em seguida que se o encontrasse sem roupa o chamaria de velho sem vergonha, numa tentativa de ela mesma aliviar-se da tensão que sentia.

A visão com a qual se depara, porém, é desoladora. Luke está caído no chão ao lado da cama, inconsciente, com a cabeça sangrando levemente de uma pancada.

— Luke! — Rey grita, correndo até o seu corpo. — Luke, por favor, não faça isso de novo! — Tenta reanimá-lo. Enfia os seus dedos na boca dele para abri-la e fica um pouco menos aflita ao ver que a língua não estava enrolada. — Socorro! — grita para o corredor; a porta ficara aberta. — Eu preciso de um médico! Por favor, Luke, reage!

Tenta checar sua respiração e batimentos cardíacos, mas estava nervosa demais e suas mãos tremiam muito. Ergueu-se e correu para fora do quarto, gritando para que alguém a acudisse.

— Eu preciso de ajuda! Um médico, por favor!

— Eu sou médica — disse uma mulher que ocasionalmente passava por ali e veio ver o que eram os gritos daquela jovem.

— Meu chefe passou mal, ele está desmaiado e eu não sei o que fazer! — falava rápido.

— Leve-me até ele.

Rey entrou no quarto novamente, seguida pela médica e por outra mulher que estava com ela quando vieram reparar o ocorrido. Um grupo de curiosos acercou-se para observar o que se passava.

— Larma, feche a porta — dita a médica para a outra mulher que veio com ela, não queria curiosos atrapalhando-a. Ajoelha-se junto a Luke e tira da sua bolsa um estetoscópio para checar os batimentos de Skywalker. — Está vivo — disse olhando para Rey, que não escondeu sua expressão de alívio com a notícia, embora ainda estivesse preocupada. Só ficaria tranquila quando Luke estivesse consciente e bem. — Vocês duas, chamem dois homens para nos ajudarem a colocarem-no na cama.

Elas assim fizeram. Saíram do quarto rapidamente e voltaram acompanhadas de dois homens, um era empregado do hotel e outro um hóspede. Puseram Luke na cama e depois a médica agradeceu-os e pediu que se retirassem.

Enquanto ela atendia Luke, Rey caminhava de um lado para o outro pelo quarto. A mulher fazia perguntas sobre o estado de saúde de Luke que ela não sabia responder, limitou-se a narrar o dia em que ele passou mal no estacionamento da faculdade e que reclamava muito de cansaço e dores de cabeça. Observava a médica trabalhar, olhava para a amiga dela que ainda estava parada próximo à porta. Ambas eram loiras, tinham olhos azuis, mas a médica era mais alta e tinha as feições mais delicadas.

— Como ele se chama? — ela pergunta.

— É Luke. Luke Skywalker — responde Rey.

— Luke Skywalker... De onde conheço esse nome? — murmura para si mesma. Depois disse: — Ele tem um ferimento na cabeça, não é nada grave. — Analisa o ferimento; era um corte. Ela vê o formato do corte e olha então para a quina da mesa de café ao lado da cama. — Acredito que ele tenha desmaiado e batido com a cabeça.

— Ele vai ficar bem?

— Vai. Você tem sorte que estava passando e sempre ando com minha bolsa para emergências — redarguiu, fazendo um curativo.

— Obrigada doutora...?

— Holdo. — Sorri. — Mas pode me chamar de Amilyn. Esta é Larma D'Acy — apontou para a outra.

— Olá — disse Larma.

— Oi. — Nota que elas ainda esperavam que dissesse o seu nome. — Oh! Meu nome é Rey Keeran. Obrigada por nos ajudarem.

— Não posso receitar um remédio para Luke sem ter seu histórico médico — ela explicou. — Por enquanto, descanso. Isso foi só um susto, minha querida — sorri gentilmente.

Luke dava sinais que estava acordando. Rey caminha até a cama e senta-se na beirada. Ao que Luke abriu os olhos, tinha a visão embaçada, mas esta que foi normalizando rapidamente. Depara-se com três mulheres encarando-o.

— O que houve? — Mira o rosto da assistente. — Quem são essas senhoras?

— Tudo bem Luke, eles estão aqui para ajudar — respondeu pacientemente.

— Ajudar?

— Sim. Você passou mal, estava caído no chão do quarto e eu te encontrei. Felizmente a Dra. Holdo passava no momento e te socorreu.

— Eu... — Olhou para Holdo. — Não sei como agradecer.

— Não me agradeça, fiz o meu trabalho.

— Mesmo assim, obrigado. — Tenta sentar-se, mas é impedido por Amilyn. — Oh, tudo bem, fico deitado.

— Você precisa descansar. — Rey arruma os travesseiros atrás de sua cabeça para acomodá-lo melhor. — O que aconteceu?

— Eu não sei... Fiquei tonto de repente... e tudo ficou escuro. Acordei e vocês estavam aqui.

— Luke, a doutora precisa do seu histórico médico para lhe receitar um medicamento — Rey falou assumindo sua postura profissional de assistente. — Posso cuidar disso por você, só preciso da sua autorização.

Skywalker fitou-a por poucos segundos; uma expressão séria estampando a face envelhecida e cansada. Então ele olha para Amilyn e pergunta:

— Dra., posso confiar em seu sigilo médico?

— Não era necessário nem perguntar — ela diz. — Claro que pode.

Olha para Rey novamente. — Preciso que deixe o quarto por dez minutos, Rey.

— Que?!

— Quero conversar com a Dra. Holdo e preciso que nos dê licença. — Tenta explicar, mas Rey já tinha entendido e não está nada contente.

— Até quando vai continuar escondendo seu problema de mim, Luke? — pergunta irritada. — Eu sei que está doente e não me contar.

— Desculpe Rey — pede com sinceridade. — Eu não posso julgá-la por querer saber o que há de errado comigo, porém, eu preciso que me deixe falar a sós com a doutora antes.

— Venha comigo, querida. — Larma aperta gentilmente o seu ombro. — Vamos tomar um chá, você ainda está muito estressada.

Com relutância ela aceita. Antes de sair diz uma última coisa para Skywalker:

— Dez minutos!

[...]

Seu orgulho impedia de admitir, mas sair fez bem a Rey. Ela estava mais calma e conseguia raciocinar melhor. Larma era muito amável e distraiu a jovem de suas preocupações.

Ao regressarem ao quarto, exatamente dez minutos depois – embora a D'Avy tenha, inutilmente, se esforçado para convencer a jovem a ficar no restaurante do hotel por mais cinco minutos – Rey encontra Luke sentado e bem menos pálido. Recuperou um pouco do ânimo também. Sorriu pegar a xícara de chá da bandeja que Rey trouxe para ele.

Amilyn Holdo avisou que tinha medicado Luke e recomendou descanso pelo resto da noite e no dia seguinte. Terminava de aferir a pressão dele e repetiu para Luke que foi um susto, mas que ele tomasse cuidado, pois agora sabia a razão do desmaio.

— Não se esqueça do que eu disse — ela repetiu, com o tom firme com que falava com seus pacientes mais teimosos. Rey não deixou de notar que a conversa parecia ter sido séria.

— Sim, doutora — responde Luke. — Eu quero vê-la mais uma vez ainda, antes de... você sabe.

— Claro. — Apertou a mão dele e os dois trocam um olhar que Rey não entende o significado, mas que logo entenderá.

A loira volta-se para a jovem e oferece-lhe um sorriso. Só agora Rey repara melhor nela. Não é uma mulher jovem, é madura, mas muito bonita e muito elegante no vestido preto que estava vestindo. Mas a fineza não estava só na roupa, ela tinha a postura de uma mulher sofisticada.

— Muito obrigada. — Devolve o sorriso com o agradecimento. — Não gosto de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se a senhora não estivesse aqui.

— Não tem de que, minha querida.

Holdo e D'Avy despediram-se dos dois e saíram. Lá fora dispersam o resto dos curiosos, dizendo que não havia sido nada grave e que o homem já está acordado e bem. Luke e Rey ficaram sozinhos finalmente. A ansiedade volta para atormentar Rey com o que quer que Skywalker tivesse para tratar com ela. Parecia ser algo deveras grave, haja vista que está relacionado à sua saúde delicada.

— Então...

— Sente-se. — Ali estava novamente o Luke que ela conhece: o velho chato, implicante e rabugento que aprendeu a lidar.

Depois daquele susto, descobriu o quanto gosta desse jeito intratável dele.

— Vejo que está mesmo melhor — replicou ela, arrastando uma cadeira para perto da cama. — Estou sentada agora.

Luke respirou fundo. — Primeiro você tem que prometer que não pode dizer nada a ninguém.

— Por que tanto mistério?

— Prometa Rey!

— Eu prometo guardar segredo — assegurou. Luke ficou mais tranquilo.

Não havia jeito fácil de dizer aquilo. Não sabia como começar, contudo é a hora dela saber.

— Deve se lembrar daquela vez que passei mal no estacionamento. — Rey assentiu confirmando. — Sabe que tenho fortes dores de cabeça, que tomo muitos remédios, que estou sempre fraco e cansado...

— Sim. Você está doente.

— É Rey, eu estou doente.

— Doente de quê? O que você tem?

Luke fita os olhos curiosos de Rey. É nítida a preocupação no semblante dela. Subitamente é tomado por um sentimento de compaixão, já esperando que, quando dizer a verdade finalmente, ela irá ficar profundamente abalada.

— Rey... — Molhou os lábios para dar prosseguimento. Seus olhos ardem e lacrimejam, mas ele precisa ser forte por um pouco mais de tempo. — Há quase seis meses eu passei muito mal e fui levado às pressas ao pronto-socorro. Transferiram-me para um hospital e fizeram uma bateria de exames em mim, e descobriram que eu tenho um tumor no cérebro.

Rey arregala os olhos, leva uma mão ao peito e outra à boca. Lágrimas escorrem por suas bochechas, Luke não sabe se vai conseguir terminar de contar a ela sem também desmoronar. Ele não devia ter começado a chorar! Isso não facilita as coisas.

— Os médicos disseram que era tarde demais para mim — continuou. — Que o tumor se desenvolveu silenciosamente durante anos e que se tivesse descoberto logo no início, eu teria chance de quase cem por cento de cura. — Uma pausa em que Luke fungou. Rey nem se dá conta de seu corpo agindo por si próprio; ela levanta da cadeira e senta-se ao lado dele. — Eles disseram que no estágio em que eu me encontrava, se arriscassem uma operação eu morreria durante a cirurgia.

— Você... — Sua voz engasga e ela não consegue terminar.

— Estou morrendo, Rey — finalmente fala o que tanto lhe aflige. Ela o abraça subitamente, agarra-o como se isso fosse impedir de partir. — Ao invés de morrer na cirurgia, eles me deram seis meses... Seis meses que estão acabando. Consegue imaginar como é ter seu tempo de vida contado? A ampulheta da minha vida está com a areia da parte de cima se esgotando...

— Não Luke! Isso não pode acontecer. Tem que haver um jeito.

— Acha que já não procurei uma saída? — Rey fita-o. Ele segura o olhar por um momento antes de virar a cabeça. — Não há jeito. Estou condenado e minha sentença é morrer.

— Não posso acreditar que isso seja real — afirma.

— Eu também não acreditava no começo. Quase enlouqueci, pensei em me matar e quase fiz isso. — Rey o encara assustada. — Dizia a mim mesmo que seria eu e não aquele tumor que me mataria... Mas nunca tive coragem o suficiente para fazer... E com o tempo finalmente aceitei meu destino.

— Mas e o Ben? Ele não sabe... — Tarde demais percebeu que falou além da conta. Luke olhou para Rey sem entender a menção a seu sobrinho.

— O que tem o Ben?

— Ele... — Sente vergonha de precisar mentir para Luke após ele abrir seu coração com ela, porém, está agora em uma saia justa e não há outra saída senão inventar alguma desculpa. — É o professor que organizou essa viagem, acho que ele deve ficar a par do que aconteceu aqui.

— Ben não pode saber de nada, Rey!

— Mas porque não?

— Porque... — Fecha os olhos por um segundo. — Ben é meu sobrinho, filho da minha irmã, mas nós estamos brigados há muitos anos.

Ela já sabia, Ben contou a ela. Porém, deixava que Luke acreditasse que ouvia aquilo pela primeira vez.

— Mais motivo para ele saber então!

— Não, ele não pode.

— Eu não entendo você, Luke! Não quer se reconciliar com Ben?

— Sim, é o que eu mais quero! É por isso que ainda estou aguentando e não dei cabo da minha vida.

— Então qual é o problema?

— Eu não quero que ele me perdoe apenas por estar com pena de mim.

Rey ficou em silêncio. Ele realmente achava que Ben faria isso? Era isso que esperava dele? Mas desviou o olhar do mais velho, considerando se Ben realmente seria capaz de perdoar o tio apenas para atender seu último pedido e não ficar com a consciência pesada. Por amá-lo, queria acreditar que ele faria o que é certo.

— Eu não poderia ter vindo a Kamino, minha saúde não permitia. Mas eu vim mesmo assim. Consegue entender porquê? — Ela não respondeu, permanecia fitando-o com os olhos chorosos. — Quero que minha reaproximação com ele seja algo natural.

— E se não der tempo? — questiona.

Conhece Ben. Uma coisa tão séria como aquela precisava de tempo para ser tratada com ele, ainda mais quando se tratava de uma briga antiga entre os dois. E tempo é justo o que Luke não tem à disposição.

— Deixe isso entre nós, por favor — ele pede. — Eu vou me entender com ele. — Dizia aquilo mais para si do que para ela.

— Isto não está certo...

— Não conte nada a ele!

— Eu tenho que contar, Luke.

— Não! — Segurou os ombros dela com firmeza. — Você prometeu que não falaria isso a ninguém. Não pode dizer para ninguém, principalmente para o Ben. Cumpra o desejo de um moribundo, é tudo que peço a você.

— Ok! — Desvencilha-se dos braços dele. — Eu não conto.

— Então jure.

— Eu juro se você jurar que vai contar a verdade ao seu sobrinho. Ele merece saber.

— Nosso acordo não era esse.

— Estou alterando os termos do acordo. Conte a verdade ao Ben, ele merece saber. Conte tudo ou eu conto.

Ele hesitou em não aceitar. Realmente não era isso que ele planejou, mas por conta da insistência dela, ele concordou.

— Está bem.

Ele só não esperava que a reação que Rey teria a seguir fosse abraçá-lo tão dramaticamente, voltando a chorar como uma menina que ralou os joelhos e é acolhida nos braços do pai. A princípio não gostou, tentou empurrá-la para longe, mas Rey não cedeu. Por fim, ele aceitou.

Sentiu-se amado como há muito tempo não se sentia.

Becca encosta a cabeça na porta do banheiro, tentando ouvir alguma coisa. Escutava apenas o choro de sua ex-amiga. Fazia quase uma hora que Miranda estava trancada no banheiro e nem ela, nem as outras duas colegas compreendiam o que tinha acontecido com ela, pois se recusava a falar.

Miranda chegou ao quarto como um furação. Não falou com ninguém e se trancou no banheiro e lá continuava. Becca chamava-a, tentava entrar, queria ajudá-la. Pois por mais que Miranda a tivesse magoado, ela ainda gosta dela e se preocupa com ela. Claro que estava curiosa, Felicity e Kelly também estavam, porém, ela queria oferecer o ombro para confortá-la.

Seu irmão diria que ela não merece se a visse tão preocupada com Miranda. E ele teria razão, mas isso não muda o fato que de ela quer ajudá-la de alguma forma.

— Miranda? — chama pela enésima vez. — Miranda, por favor, abra a porta.

— Vá embora!

— Bom, ela falou alguma coisa, já é um começo — disse Felicity.

— Meninas, será que podem me deixar a sós com ela? — Becca pede.

— Se acha que vai ajudá-la... — Kelly fala, levantando-se da sua cama.

— Sim, nós somos mais próximas, acho que ela pode abrir e me deixar entrar se eu estiver sozinha.

— Nós entendemos.

Com isso, as duas jovens deixam o quarto. Becca, ao ficar sozinha, corre para trancar a porta, retorna ao banheiro e diz:

— Miranda, estou sozinha agora. Por favor, deixe-me entrar. Eu só quero ajudá-la.

Dentro do banheiro, Miranda está sentada no chão, escorada à parede ao lado do vaso sanitário. Está cansada de chorar, mas não consegue parar as lágrimas que escorriam livres sem sua permissão.

Se Ben tivesse noção do quanto ela o odeia agora por tê-la magoado e partido seu coração. Aquelas palavras rasgaram-na por dentro e ficariam gravadas para sempre na sua mente.

— Miranda, vamos! Estou preocupada de verdade com você... Deixe-me entrar.

Levanta-se se apoiando no vaso sanitário e lava o rosto na pia. Respira fundo muitas vezes seguidas para acalmar o choro e assim consegue, aos poucos, recobrar o controle de si mesma. Pega uma boa quantidade de papel toalha para enxugar o rosto e limpar a maquiagem borrada, no entanto, quando ergueu os olhos para o espelho, ao invés do seu reflexo, ela vê Ben Solo.

— Desgraçado! — pega o primeiro objeto que achou à mão – um vidro de sabonete líquido – e o joga no reflexo de Solo. Mas acaba trincando o espelho. Tudo que ela vê agora é sua própria imagem refletida em vários pedacinhos.

— Miranda, o que foi isso?! — Becca força o trinco da porta tentando entrar. — Abra a porta ou terei que arrombar!

Miranda atende ao pedido dela e imediatamente após abrir, abraçou Becca com força.

— Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo! — desabafa no ombro da outra.

— Vai passar — disse Rebecca. E repetiu: — Vai passar...

— Eu senti a sua falta. — Não era mentira. Miranda podia ter uma visão deturpada do que é amizade, mas depois de afastar Becca com sua atitude no Festival, sentiu falta da companhia de sua única amiga. — Desculpe, eu não devia ter te tratado daquela forma. Não sei o que deu em mim. Tudo que eu disse foi no calor do momento.

— Tudo bem amiga, deixa isso para lá.

— Prometo que isso não vai se repetir.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem...

Com o rosto escondido no abraço de Becca, Miranda encara o espelho trincado. Na mente, faz a si mesma o juramento de que não deixaria as coisas ficarem por isso mesmo sem se vingar.

Ben acorda vinte minutos antes de seu alarme tocar. Sua cabeça doí como se tivesse sido pisoteada, seu corpo está tão esmorecido que dormir não adiantou de nada. Sabia que o fato de o efeito do remédio não ter passado ainda contribuía para se sentir assim.

A razão para a qual acordou foram as batidas na sua porta. Tateia a cama até achar o celular para saber a que horas um infeliz está o perturbando. A luz do ecrã quase o deixa cego e por isso ele diminui o brilho da tela. Não era nem seis da manhã ainda, e alguém batia à porta dele.

Arrasta-se para sair da cama – derruba sua mala no processo. Procura uma camisa e veste-a rapidamente para não atender a porta desnudo da cintura para cima.

— Já vai!

Ben sempre foi alto. Desde pequeno, destacava-se entre as outras crianças por ser a maior. Por essa razão, acabou se acostumando a encarar as pessoas de cima. Quando ele abre a porta, porém, dessa vez precisa levantar a cabeça para olhar para a pessoa parada do outro lado.

Mesmo com a idade avançada e a coluna envergando, Victor Snoke ainda é o homem mais alto que Ben conhece.

— Não vai me convidar para entrar, Ben? — ele pergunta. — Ou vai me deixar esperando aqui fora?

— Desculpe, senhor. — Afasta-se para dar passagem para Snoke entrar. — Perdoe-me o meu estado, não esperava pelo senhor.

— É claro que não esperava, não avisei que estava vindo.

— Certo. — Ben estava nervoso, mas lembrou-se de oferecer uma cadeira para Snoke sentar. — Quando chegou?

— Há uns trinta minutos. Vim direto para cá.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — pergunta preocupado. — Digo, para vir até mim assim tão cedo...

— Não, fique tranquilo. — Observa o quarto. — Está sozinho aqui? — pergunta.

— O que?

— Perguntei se está sozinho. — Pelo olhar de Snoke ele entendeu. Lembrou-se que Snoke sabia sobre Rey, embora não soubesse quem ela é e que nunca a viu.

Agora ele entende porque Snoke bateu tão cedo na porta dele. Não conseguia ver outro motivo além de uma tentativa de pegá-los juntos e descobrir quem é a mulher.

— Estou sozinho. Dormi sozinho e vou continuar assim.

— Faz bem — disse abanando a mão. — Não deve dar nas vistas.

Ben não responde nada. Trinca o maxilar ficando irritado, mas não deixa Snoke perceber. Pega a mala que caiu no chão e a coloca sobre a cama, arruma superficialmente os lençóis, senta-se de frente para o reitor e espera que ele diga porque está ali às seis da manhã.

— Vim averiguar com meus próprios olhos se o dinheiro está sendo bem aplicado.

— Garanto que sim. Tenho cada passo dessa viagem documentado, posso lhe mostrar.

— Sim, quero ver. — Ben vai buscar a pasta com os relatórios na mala e entrega para Snoke. — Vejo que está fazendo um belo trabalho. Você se esforçou muito para fazer essa viagem. Comprou até briga com Hux — solta uma curta risada.

— Vai ficar para o seminário?

— Claro que vou. — Sorri para Ben.

Ele não gosta daquele sorriso. Nunca gostou. Sabia que ele estava planejando algo.


	26. XXV - Primeiros passos

— Eu espero que essas caras não sejam ressaca. — Ben observa seus alunos se agrupando no saguão do hotel em torno dele e dos outros professores. Ele escutou que alguns organizaram festinhas particulares em seus quartos – não quer nem imaginar o que aprontaram –, ou foram para a boate na noite anterior, mesmo sabendo eles que teriam um longo dia de palestras pela manhã e pela tarde, e precisavam acordar cedo. E ele não está nem um pouco satisfeito com isso.

Somado também a isto, tem o mau-humor e o cansaço. Acordou cedo demais – por Snoke ainda por cima! Tinha tomado um calmante para poder dormir, mas o efeito do remédio não havia passado quando despertou e por causa disso, ainda sente no corpo uma moleza provocada pelo medicamento. Precisava urgentemente de um outro copo de café, pensou, ou de uma longa soneca. De preferência a segunda opção. Ainda por cima, sofre com uma dor de cabeça incômoda; todas essas coisas juntas deixavam-no irritadiço.

Outrossim, não viu Miranda esta manhã e procurava não pensar nela.

Olha para as caras dos rapazes e das moças e encontra na maioria olheiras de noitada, bocejos e um deles até está dormindo em pé, escorado na coluna e com a cabeça tombando para frente e para trás. As meninas ao lado dele rindo e uma delas filmando.

— Silêncio turma, silêncio — ordena. — Pela cara de vocês, estou vendo o quanto estão dispostos — disse com ironia. — Sei que queriam estar dormindo até tarde hoje, acreditem, eu também queria. Mas aqui estamos.

— Eu vou dormir na palestra de qualquer jeito, só estou aqui para garantir meus pontos — murmura uma das alunas, imaginando que o professor não tinha ouvido.

— Um ponto negativo para a senhorita Natalie. — Anotou na prancheta.

— Estava brincando, professor!

— Muito bem, estão todos aqui? — pergunta, admitindo para si mesmo que está com preguiça de fazer a chamada.

— A Miranda não pôde vir professor — diz Becca, materializando ao lado dele —, ela acordou indisposta. — Não chega a se assustar, porém ela surgiu tão de repente que não pôde evitar encará-la com sua aparição súbita. Não a viu chegando. Rebecca, felizmente, não notou isso e prosseguiu: — Pediu que dissesse que está com muita dor de cabeça e que lamenta não poder vir.

Dá-se conta que Miranda não estava mesmo ali presente. Ben não acredita na desculpa que ela mandou por Rebecca Anderson, sabendo o que aconteceu entre os dois há menos de doze horas atrás. Ela provavelmente não queria olhar para ele depois do que houve e está claramente o evitando. Não pode julgá-la por isso. Ben também não quer olhar para a cara de Miranda tão cedo, pois ainda está com raiva. Se ela pretende esquivar-se de um encontro com ele, pois ele também tenciona fazer justamente o mesmo.

Em parte, ele se sente um pouco arrependido pela forma rude como a tratou. Mas admite que se não estivesse tão cansado e tão estressado naquele momento, teria sido diferente. Teria posto os pingos nos is com ela sem ter sido tão grosseiro e sem humilhá-la daquela maneira desnecessária. Ele não se orgulha disso nem um pouco, mas a mulher realmente escolheu um mau momento para importuná-lo.

— Está bem, Rebecca — diz ele. — Se ela não estiver bem para vir na parte da tarde, avise que pode ficar no quarto por hoje. Eu passo para ela um trabalho extra.

— Obrigada professor — responde e afasta-se. Ben quis dizer _"Não por isso"_, mas nada mais falou.

Lor San Tekka toma a palavra e dá algumas instruções aos alunos. Em seguida todos se dirigem para o auditório onde acontecem as palestras. Ben Solo caminha mais atrás, um pouco longe do grupo. Rey olha para trás e detêm-se para esperá-lo, deixando seus amigos acompanharem os professores.

— O que está fazendo? — ele pergunta baixinho, não olhando para ela.

— Você não me parece bem — responde, da mesma forma que ele. Estão um ao lado do outro, de modo que podem se falar, mas estão duramente controlando a linguagem corporal e se mantém numa distância entre si dentro da normalidade e que não levanta suspeitas.

— Estou com dor de cabeça, é isso.

— Não parece ser só isso... — Olha rapidamente para ele e depois para frente. Os demais alunos não reparavam neles andando mais atrás e ela acha seguro dizer o que vinha lhe atormentando. — Ouvi dizer que Snoke está aqui.

— Sim, é isso mesmo — confirmou, fazendo uma careta. — Ele fez questão de que fosse o primeiro a falar comigo hoje.

— Nós... — calou-se rapidamente com a explosão da risada de Carrie à frente. Ela parecia ser a mais acordada do grupo. — Nós estamos, de alguma forma, em perigo?

— Não. Snoke não sabe quem você é e essa é a nossa vantagem... Mas ele está tentando descobrir.

— O que quer dizer?

— Não é um bom momento para falarmos sobre isso, depois conversamos. — Rey assentiu. — Nos vemos mais tarde.

Rey afasta-se e junta-se ao restante do grupo, ao lado de Jennifer. A loira enlaça o seu braço ao da amiga e caminham as duas de braço dado.

Ben está preocupado com a presença de Snoke em Kamino depois de sua visita repentina no quarto dele esta manhã. Ele não estaria com medo da possibilidade de Victor estar tentando descobrir a identidade de Rey, se isso não tivesse ficado tão claro.

Ele está fazendo de novo, está buscando por suas fraquezas e seus segredos para tê-lo na mão, na sua ânsia e paranoia doentia por ter o controle absoluto sobre todos. Ben foi ingênuo por tanto tempo, que nunca se importou com isso. Até agora.

Ele via Snoke como um amigo e como um mestre, como alguém que ofereceu a ele oportunidades quando teve problemas com sua família e precisou sair de casa, sem nada e correndo atrás de uma carreira que ele nem tinha certeza se daria certo, e que por isso devia ser sempre grato a ele. E não deixava de ser. Mas sua gratidão não dava a Snoke direito algum sobre sua vida particular.

No momento em que se deu conta que Rey é tudo para ele e a melhor coisa que aconteceu na sua vida, ele decidiu que iria proteger a relação deles das garras de Snoke. Ele não conseguiu manter a existência de Rey em oculto daquela víbora, mas a identidade dela, isso ele manterá a todo custo. É a sua prioridade atualmente.

[...]

O primeiro preletor do dia quase faz o próprio Ben Solo dormir. Não falava nada com nada, seus discurso e tom de voz são entediantes e enfadonhos. O segundo, porém, conseguiu a proeza de prender a atenção da sua turma com ressaca. Ele é mais dinâmico do que o outro e gostava de fazer piadas que só o pessoal de Contabilidade entenderia para achar graça.

Alivia um pouco a sua tensão. O comprimido que tomou no intervalo de um preletor para o outro começava a surtir efeito e a sua dor de cabeça diminui gradativamente.

Rey, por sua vez, estava nervosa. Snoke estava sentado no palco, junto com uma comitiva de homens e mulheres muito bem vestidos, encarando todos com um olhar superior e, ela diria, até assustador. Manteve o seu olhar fixo no palestrante, no entanto, inevitavelmente olhava para o homem algumas vezes, e logo percebeu que ele estava sempre olhando na direção onde a turma de Ben havia se reunido, ou seja, ele provavelmente já tinha passado seus olhos por ela em algum momento.

Ben havia mencionado rapidamente que Snoke estava tentando descobri-la. Isso significava que o reitor via todas as alunas ali presentes como a provável namorada de Ben, ele só precisava descobrir qual entre as jovens era ela.

Rey não gosta do tom que isso tem.

Só o que ela quer é estar com o homem por quem está apaixonada, tendo um pouco de tranquilidade, se isso for possível nesses tempos. É tão difícil ela ter que ser indiferente a ele em público, lidar com a forma fria com que ele precisa tratá-la, tudo para manter aquele papel que já está farta de fazer.

Em Kamino, Rey sente falta do Ben do chalé. O verdadeiro Ben Solo por quem ela se apaixonou.

Por enquanto, ela precisa se contentar com o que tem.

A presença de Snoke só dificultava as coisas e ela quer descobrir quais são as verdadeiras intenções daquele homem sombrio.

Uma nuvem de fumaça circunda o homem que fuma um charuto em silêncio. Ele coça a têmpora esquerda antes de alcançar o litro de uísque e encher seu copo dar um gole em seguida. Ao lado dele existe um espelho que ele se deu ao trabalho de olhar apenas uma vez naquele dia, quando deu nó na gravata borboleta.

O espelho reflete o cinza-alaranjado de seus cabelos banhados pela luz amarelada da lâmpada da luminária acima da mesa em que se sentava.

Espera por alguém. Consulta o relógio de bolso, que marca exatos dois minutos para o meio-dia. Seu "convidado", por assim dizer, gosta de pontualidade assim como ele e também detesta atrasos.

Conhecia Victor Snoke há muitos anos e diversas vezes trabalhou para ele. Sabe que é o único detetive em que ele confia e o homem sempre o remunerou muito bem.

A porta abriu-se e um homem que tinha quase a mesma idade que ele coloca metade de seu corpo dentro do cômodo, e ainda segurando a maçaneta, diz:

— Ele chegou.

— Diga que entre — replicou. Coloca o copo de uísque sobre o apoio na mesa novamente. O outro abre mais a porta e dá espaço para o recém-chegado entrar.

— Por aqui, senhor. — Snoke adentra o cômodo, vestindo um terno preto e caro. O outro homem fecha a porta e educadamente indica o assento defronte ao gravata borboleta para que ele se sentasse, e assim ele fez.

— Canady. — Fez um cumprimento com a cabeça.

— Snoke. — Apertam as mãos. — Aceita uísque?

— Sim.

Canady serve Snoke e diz: — Vamos logo aos negócios?

— Sempre apreciei a sua objetividade, Canady.

— Encaro isso como um elogio. — Snoke sorri. — Deixe-me apresentar o homem de quem lhe falei. — Snoke vira a cabeça para olhar o outro homem, que se aproxima. — Este é Edrison Peavey. Ele ficou encarregado do que você nos solicitou.

— Vocês foram rápidos.

— Teve sorte que estávamos perto — ele disse. — Tínhamos negócios na cidade vizinha e quando você me ligou, mandei que Peavey cuidasse do seu pequeno problema.

— Bom. O que descobriram?

— A garota chama-se Miranda Davies. — Peavey pega uma pasta de sobre uma pilha e abri-a diante de Snoke. — Acreditamos que seja ela, pois o nosso fotógrafo registrou o momento que ela entrou e saiu do quarto dele ontem à tarde. Às 16:47 ela chega — começa a narrar ao passo que mostra as fotos. — Solo não estava, mas ela ficou lá dentro esperando. Ele chegou vinte minutos depois e a garota não permaneceu nem dez minutos lá dentro após ele chegar. Estava visivelmente transtornada.

— Brigaram — Snoke conclui.

— Creio que sim.

— E o que mais?

— Não há muita coisa. Ao que parece, eles estão tentando manter as aparências — ele explica. — Nas vezes em que estiveram em público juntos, nada além de olhares da parte dela. E hoje ela não apareceu nas palestras. Eu estive hoje de manhã no saguão como olheiro, observando a ele e a turma reunidos. Ele não me pareceu preocupado quando outra aluna avisou que Davies não viria por estar indisposta. — Balança a mão para aquela informação, indicando ser irrelevante, porém, seu chefe disse que Snoke gostava dos detalhes.

— Ela foi atrás dele... Ele não a quer mais e a dispensa... Ela não aceita o fim da relação e por causa disso, eles discutem — Snoke dizia, preenchendo os buracos vazios usando a imaginação com a ajuda das evidências. Mas algo não se encaixava...

Quando viu Ben em seu escritório, ele estava evidentemente apaixonado. O que teria mudado?

— É o mais provável, mas pode ter sido outra coisa — Peavey continua.

— Como o que? — Snoke perguntou.

— Tomei a liberdade de investigar a vida dessa jovem — ele responde. — Ela é filha de Peter Davies, um empresário grande do ramo imobiliário, foi criada com todo o conforto, e estudou nas melhores escolas particulares de Coruscant. — Peavey puxou uma cadeira para si. — Como era de se esperar, no passado ela costumava frequentar – e ainda frequenta esporadicamente – eventos da alta sociedade...

— Ora, e o que isso tem de mais? — Snoke questiona.

Peavey sorri de canto, Snoke devia tê-lo deixado terminar. — O pai dela é presença frequente nos bailes beneficentes de Leia Organa.

Snoke ajeitou-se no assento imediatamente, mais interessado com a fala do outro depois do nome de Organa ser mencionado. Além de ex-senadora e uma mulher engajada na sociedade, ela é a mãe de Ben Solo.

— Prossiga.

— Minhas fontes disseram que Peter costuma ir a esses eventos na companhia de sua atual noiva, e antes da sua ex-esposa, quando não, vai com alguma outra acompanhante — ele diz. — Mas que antes, quem sempre ia com ele era a filha. — Pega um maço de cigarros no bolso, coloca um na boca e acende-o com um isqueiro. — O que mais me deixou intrigado, é que Miranda poderia ter ido para as melhores faculdades no exterior, e acredito que esse tenha sido o desejo do seu pai, mas ela preferiu ir para a de Coruscant.

"Passou no vestibular, escolheu Contabilidade. Pode ter feito isso para provar alguma coisa, que não precisa pagar para estudar, pois é inteligente o suficiente para conseguir uma vaga numa universidade. Talvez para ficar perto de casa e do pai ou porque queria um desafio. Pode ser paranoia de um detetive, mas eu não acredito que tenha sido por nenhum desses motivos."

"A minha teoria é que ela conheceu Ben Solo em um desses eventos que a mãe dele dá, ela se apaixonou por ele e ele iniciou um relacionamento com ela sem o conhecimento de suas famílias. Eles devem estar juntos desde que ela era adolescente, então ela foi estudar no lugar onde ele trabalha, na área que ele leciona e mantiveram o caso até os dias de hoje. E tem mais."

— Mais? — Snoke ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Por curiosidade, eu procurei o quadro clínico dela. — Sopra a fumaça do cigarro com um novo sorrisinho de canto e continua. — Transtornos alimentares na adolescência: anorexia e bulimia. Transtorno obsessivo-compulsivo, mais conhecido como TOC, em grau leve, porém; e transtorno de personalidade histriônica.

— O que é este último? — Canady pergunta.

— Este transtorno afeta a maneira como a pessoa pensa, percebe o mundo e a forma como se relaciona com as pessoas. — Snoke quem responde. O detetive Peavey arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Snoke já havia conhecido uma pessoa histriônica na sua juventude, mas não quis perder seu tempo explicando.

— Sim, isso mesmo — Peavey prosseguiu. — Em suma, ela tem uma visão distorcida da realidade e considera relacionamentos mais próximos do que eles realmente são.

— Compreendo — redarguiu Canady.

— Abandonou o tratamento há cerca de três anos, após apresentar uma melhora, porém, ela não chegou a concluir o tratamento.

— Interessante... Muito interessante. — Snoke murmura.

— É fácil imaginar o quanto ela pode ser ciumenta, e até possessiva — Canady diz. — Deve ter abandonado o tratamento por achar que não precisava mais dele, porém ela não o concluiu, e pode ser que os sintomas tenham voltado.

— Há uma outra moça — Peavey disse — chamada Rey Keeran, colega de Miranda e também aluna do Ben. Segundo o que eu soube, ela é a "aluna predileta do professor Solo". Ele é de certa forma próximo dela, ademais, foram vistos conversando essa manhã. — Edrison mostra uma foto tirada mais cedo, onde Rey e Ben estavam um ao lado do outro, caminhando juntos mais afastados da turma e conversando. — Minhas fontes informam que ela e Miranda não se dão bem.

— O motivo seria o ciúme de Miranda por Ben? — Snoke pergunta, conquanto em parte já estivesse convencido. Ele pensa que talvez Ben estivesse querendo substituir Miranda pela tal Rey.

— Não exatamente... Talvez hoje em dia seja.

— Explique-se.

— Rey é órfã — aponta para a imagem dela. Apaga a bituca do cigarro no cinzeiro e acende outro, enquanto falava: — Ela morou um tempo com a família Davies, quando Peter quis receber um órfão em sua casa, na época que quis se candidatar à prefeitura, o senhor deve recordar-se.

— Claro, lembro-me.

— Quis passar uma boa imagem em sua campanha e adotou essa menina, que na época era adolescente.

— O que não funcionou, pois como sabemos, ele perdeu — diz Canady com o charuto na boca.

— Sim, mas a menina continuou lá por mais tempo. Não existem muitas informações da época, mas o interessante é que, quatro anos depois da adoção, Rey voltou ao orfanato por causas desconhecidas. — Ele ri. — Eu realmente não precisava ir tão fundo, mas fiquei curioso demais e não resisti. Adoro quando me encaminham esses casos que parecem saídos de novelas. — Canady riu. Peavey prossegue: — Eles tentaram manter em segredo a razão da devolução da órfã, mas eu conversei com a antiga diretora do orfanato.

"Ao que parece, ouve um suporto crime de roubo envolvendo a jovem Rey. Peter não quis dar queixa porque sairia nos jornais e a ratinha ladra que cuspiu no prato que comeu voltou para o orfanato. — Recostou-se na cadeira. — Mas como eu disse, essa história tem ares novelescos. A garota fugiu da casa de adoção, morou na rua, fez supletivo e vestibular e entrou para a Coruscant."

— No curso de Contabilidade em que Ben também leciona. — Snoke agora entendia tudo. A ligação entre as garotas ascendeu a rixa antiga entre elas quando Miranda percebeu que Ben estaria se interessando por Rey.

Porém, ele ainda sente que algo não se encaixa direito. Ben aparentava estar perdidamente apaixonado. Contudo, ele deve ter se fartado de aturar o ciúme da jovem, ter notado que algo nela não batia bem e agora queria distância. Rey, pelas fotos, era bonita e fazia o tipo pelo qual Ben se interessava. Pensando dessa forma, as coisas começavam a fazer algum sentido.

— Estou muito satisfeito com seu trabalho, Sr. Peavey — disse Snoke.

— Foi um prazer, Sr. Snoke.

— O que vai fazer, Snoke? — Canady pergunta.

— Isso ainda precisa ser pensado — responde, tomando um gole de uísque. — Por enquanto, eu gostaria muito de conhecê-la. — Pega uma fotografia na pasta, olhando para a imagem de Miranda.

— Fico curioso com seu interesse na vida amorosa de seu pupilo, Snoke — Canady comenta, depositando as cinzas do charuto no cinzeiro.

Snoke ri pelo nariz. — Homens como Ben Solo são perigosos demais se tomarem muita liberdade. Ele precisa andar na linha. — Faz uma pausa e devolve a fotografia para a pasta. — Eu quero que Ben trabalhe nas minhas empresas, que deixe, ou pelo menos transforme em carreira secundária, sua profissão como professor. Se eu sentir que Miranda Davies pode atrapalhar os meus planos de alguma forma, eu tenho que tirá-la da vida dele. — Snoke fechou a pasta com as fotos dela e encarou Canady. — Ben tem potencial para controlar as despesas e calcular os investimentos de uma grande empresa ou fazer investir na bolsa de valores; eu deixei que ele desperdiçasse isso por muito tempo... Quero fazer com que isso mude muito em breve.

Um milagre de verão acontecia em Kamino naquele sábado: estava ensolarado! O calor que se fazia na hora do almoço era tolerável e o dia claro levou as pessoas a passearem pelas ruas. Elas iam às compras, os bares e bistrôs colocaram suas mesas na rua; turistas vindos pela _Kamino Experience_ visitavam os pontos turísticos da cidade, tiravam fotos e divertiam-se.

Era meio-dia, mas as pessoas preferiam aproveitar o sol do que procurar as sombras; já passavam muito tempo nelas.

Rey e Jennifer viam algumas mães cobrindo seus filhos com protetor solar, para depois vê-los correrem na rua para brincarem com outras crianças.

Os kaminoanos brancos eram muito pálidos, no geral. Jennifer falava que eles tinham os pescoços longos e que eram, na maioria, feios – mesmo que ela estava se referindo apenas aos homens, já que no tocante às mulheres, disse que as madames kaminoanas eram muito elegantes. Claire estava com elas e comentava ao telefone com Lana que nunca imaginou que acharia um dia de sol tão bonito, justo ela que é apaixonada pelo inverno.

— Efeito Kamino — Jennifer resumiu. Rey limitou-se a sorrir.

— Precisa de alguma coisa, Luke? — ela pergunta para Skywalker ao seu lado.

— Só de outra dessa — responde, referindo-se à caixa de bombons de chocolate ao leite que devorava com prazer. Rey ri e balança a cabeça. Ele não comeria outra, ela não deixaria. Primeiro porque ele não podia, segundo porque não ofereceu nenhum daqueles a ela.

O idoso estava sentado entre as jovens Keeran e Smith, e Claire Muller estava à sua frente. Ele até brincou que quando tinha seus vinte anos, não conseguia a proeza de ficar próximo de tantas moças bonitas ao mesmo tempo e que até hoje ele não sabia se era por culpa do seu melhor amigo com pinta de galã que atraia a atenção de todas as moças somente para si, ou se pensavam que ele era gay por preferir virar a noite estudando ou vendo um filme do que numa festa, ou porque era mais sensível do que as pessoas geralmente esperam que um homem seja.

— Eu não tenho certeza se devo agradecer — disse Jenny.

— Não agradeça, vou me sentir mais encalhado ainda. — Luke riu.

— Gostaria de ter conhecido esse Luke que você falou — diz Rey. — Deram-me um velhote ranzinza que parece uma formiga perto de doces.

— É sério que estou sendo comparado com uma formiga? — Finge indignação.

Rey revira os olhos. Ela está propositalmente mais próxima de Luke, desde o dia anterior quando ele passou mal. E Luke já reclamou do grude.

Ela dá a ele sim o seu espaço, porém ela quer ficar perto e vigiá-lo, principalmente por Luke ter insistido para descer para o almoço.

— O senhor nunca se casou, professor? — Claire perguntou, após despedir-se de Lana no celular.

— Não.

— Por quê?

— Quando era jovem, achava ser cedo demais. Depois que fiquei velho, que já era tarde demais. — Ele dá outro sorriso e enfia mais um bombom na boca. — Queria viajar, conhecer outros lugares, outras culturas — falava de boca cheia. — Eu até fui para a Índia e para o Nepal... — Mastigou. — Tem uns dezoito anos, eu acredito... Mas sabe de uma coisa — engoliu —, não precisa sair do seu país para viajar. Com um dinheiro que juntei, comprei um trailer e com ele viajei por alguns anos.

— E como se tornou professor? — Rey perguntou.

— Formei-me cedo. Eu comecei a trabalhar como professor substituto do meu falecido tutor, depois que ele morreu. Mas então, como eu disse, comecei a viajar, para realizar esse meu sonho, porém, depois que meu pai morreu, minha irmã ficou muito abalada. Eu queria ficar perto dela e diminuí o ritmo de minhas viagens até o momento que parei de vez e aposentei o trailer. — Fez uma pausa. — Não me casei e hoje em dia não vejo mais propósito. Estou no fim da minha vida.

— Não diga isso! — repreende-o, porém Luke a ignora.

— Mas o senhor... Nunca namorou ou...

— Jennifer, por favor, eu não sou virgem.

— Mas eu não insinuei nada! — Pergunta indignada. _"Por que sempre pensam essas coisas de mim?!"_, perguntou-se Jennifer.

— Para sua informação, eu me relacionei com algumas mulheres ao longo da vida, mas como eu disse, não quis me casar.

— Mas não teve alguém que... — Olhou para Rey. — Alguém que fosse especial, que amasse muito e que pelo menos por um momento desejou viver com ela pelo resto da vida?

Skywalker parou e pensou. Sorriu nostálgico. — Houve uma. Há muito tempo.

— Como ela era? — Claire perguntou.

— Linda! — ele respondeu. — Tinha personalidade, era uma verdadeira força da natureza — ri. — Uma mulher incomum...

— O que aconteceu com ela? — Jennifer pergunta.

— Ela se foi. — Para encerrar a conversa definitivamente, chamou o garçom, pedindo tarteletes doces.

Rey não pôde evitar ficar um pouco curiosa com a mulher do passado de Luke. Ele deve tê-la amado muito e, como ele não quis especificar o que queria dizer com "ela se foi" – e estava no seu direito –, deixava a frase aberta para as piores deduções.

Emendaram assuntos corriqueiros na conversa seguidamente. Alguns minutos depois, Jennifer e Claire deixam a mesa, deixando Luke e Rey sozinhos.

— Rey, gostaria que me fizesse um favor — Luke pede.

— Se estiver ao meu alcance, faço sim. — Limpa as mãos no guardanapo e toma um gole de suco.

— Quero que descubra se a Dra. Amilyn ainda está hospedada aqui — ele disse. Tira um papel do bolso e entrega para a assistente. — Se estiver, encontre um jeito de falar com ela e entregar-lhe isto.

— Posso saber do que se trata? — pergunta.

— É apenas um convite para um chá esta tarde. Ela salvou a minha vida ontem e eu quero agradecer de algum modo.

— Está certo. — Levanta-se.

— Eu não vou participar das palestras desta tarde — ele avisou. Também não havia participado das da manhã. — Vou estar no meu quarto, então se ela aceitar, avise-me para eu não precisar sair à toa.

— Claro, eu compreendo.

Tal como ordenado, Rey dirigiu-se à recepção do hotel. A recepcionista informou-lhe que Amilyn Holdo tinha deixado o hotel naquela manhã, pouco antes das nove, como sua amiga Larma D'Acy. Rey ficou um pouco frustrada com isso, mas perguntou a atendente tinha alguma coisa que a ajudasse a entrar em contato com a Dra. A jovem disse que os funcionários do hotel estão proibidos de dar informações dos clientes à terceiros. Rey assentiu, ela compreendia.

Quando Rey tomava o caminho de volta para o restaurante, de repente ocorreu-lhe uma ideia. Era um pouco estúpido e desesperado, mas era uma ideia e ela tinha uma chance. Tomou o elevador e riu sozinha da loucura que estava prestes a fazer.

Sabia que Luke ainda está no restaurante, provavelmente aproveitando que está sozinho para comer guloseimas escondido dela. Rey não se orgulha de mentir, mas será por uma boa causa.

Mesmo que ela saiba – e que tenha sido avisada – para não se meter nos problemas daquela família, Rey não pode cruzar os braços vendo Luke sofrer em segredo enquanto Ben continua irredutível. Não fazer nada e esperar que o pior aconteça é covardia e ela nunca vai se perdoar por manter-se neutra sendo que pode fazer algo para aproximar os dois.

Chega ao andar desejado e respira fundo. Felizmente, ela encontra seu alvo caminhando pelos corredores e, dando alguns tapinhas nas bochechas para deixá-las coradas, ela corre na sua direção.

— Ben! — grita. Ele se vira para ela imediatamente. — Ben, você precisa me ajudar!

— Rey, o que aconteceu? — pergunta preocupado. Ela para diante dele esbaforida.

— Ainda bem que te encontrei.

— Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Estou bem... — Respira. — O Luke!

— O que tem ele?

— Ele está passando mal lá no restaurante! Eu chamei uma ambulância, mas achei que precisava te avisar, porque você é o responsável por nos trazer aqui e provavelmente vão querer falar com você.

— Como assim passando mal?

— Eu não sei, ele reclamou de uma dor no peito. Acho que é derrame! — _"Infarto, Rey!"_, corrige-se mentalmente, mas já era tarde. Se Ben achou estranho ou não, justificaria pelo nervosismo dela.

— Ok, vou até lá.

Rey correu e Ben correu atrás. — Ele está no restaurante! — ela disse ofegando.

— Chame Lor San Teka — disse Ben quando pararam no elevador. Ele entrou e ela ficou. — Diga para me encontrar lá imediatamente.

— Sim.

— Você disse que chamou o socorro.

— Chamei, agora vá lá e eu vou buscar o professor San Teka. — Rey corre e escuta o barulho das portas do elevador fechando-se atrás dela.

Assim que dobra a esquina de um corredor, para de correr e respira. Abre um sorriso largo e comemora, jogando os punhos cerrados para cima:

— Isso! — _"Agora é torcer para que dê certo"_, pensou.

[...]

Ben soube que havia algo errado quando chega ao restaurante e não encontra paramédicos, um corpo estendido no chão e um grupo de curiosos em torno dele. Pelo contrário, o restaurante do hotel estava tranquilo. Um pouco movimentado pelo horário do almoço, mas não uma agitação descontrolada como ele imaginou que estaria por uma pessoa ter passado mal ali dentro e precisado de socorro. Só há o barulho das conversas e dos talheres, risadas e uma _bossa nova_ tocando suavemente ao fundo.

Ele encontra Luke sentado despreocupadamente numa das mesas ao ar livre, comendo. Ben cruzou o restaurante e chegou à varanda. Queria tirar a limpo essa história. Se Luke inventou tudo isto para zombar da cara dele, e ainda obrigado Rey a participar daquilo, então ele ia ouvi-lo!

— Mas o que é isso?! — ele pergunta.

Luke solevou a cabeça para olhar para o sobrinho. Não entendeu a pergunta dele, mas disse:

— Chama-se pudim de doce de leite. — Aponta para a fatia no prato. — Está muito bom, quer pedir um também?

— Você se acha muito engraçado, não é Skywalker?

— Mas o que eu disse de mais? — indaga divertido.

— Você mandou a Rey me avisar que estava passando mal aqui para eu te encontrar comendo pudim — ele diz, irritando-se. — O que você pretendia? Rir da minha cara?

— Mas eu não mandei a Rey te chamar — responde Luke. — Nem tampouco riria da sua cara, não tem nenhuma bola vermelha no seu nariz. Eu mandei que Rey desse um recado a uma pessoa, e não era você... — Parou e refletiu. — Ah, não... Eu já entendi. — Aperta o osso do nariz e ri. — Já entendi.

— O que?

— É melhor sentar-se.

— Não quero me sentar.

— Pois bem, fique em pé. — Dá uma garfada no pudim e leva-o à boca.

— Eu exijo uma explicação! — Luke aponta a cadeira para ele. Ben bufou, acabou cedendo, e termina sentando-se com o tio.

— Rey sabe que você é meu sobrinho — diz Luke mirando para o prato. Olha para Ben rapidamente apenas para ver a reação dele.

— Como ela soube? — Ben pergunta com cuidado.

Luke limpa a boca com o guardanapo, pensando no que diria. Não podia revelar a verdade do que de fato aconteceu para que Rey ficasse sabendo, mas inventou.

— Ela, além de esperta, é uma enxerida — disse. — Achou uma foto antiga de família numa caixa cheia de tralhas, e te reconheceu mais jovem nela. Fez muitas perguntas e eu acabei falando.

Ben tem certeza que Luke está mentindo, porém, ele realmente não se importa com a forma como Rey "descobriu" através de Luke. Ela soube por ele primeiro, e se conhecia bem a sua namorada, Rey inventou uma situação em que Skywalker fosse obrigado a revelar o parentesco entre eles, e enfim pudesse parar de fingir que não já sabia.

— E então, ela ficou sabendo do nosso... — Gesticula com o dedo indicador dele para Ben e de Ben para ele. — Pequeno problema de comunicação. E como podemos notar, ela está tentando resolver por nós, pois somos incapazes de fazer isso sozinhos, porque somos dois idiotas. — Sua voz era carregada de ironia.

"Problema de comunicação" é um baita de um eufemismo, Ben reconhece. Mas não está tão longe do que é a verdade. Suspira longamente, virando a cabeça e apertando os lábios para não rir. _"Rey, Rey..."_ Que situação ela o colocou! Uma tentativa descarada de aproximá-los. Apostava como agora ela deve estar rindo sozinha e se achando muito esperta.

— Bem, já que não há nada... — Levanta-se.

— Por favor, fique — Luke pediu. — Que tal tomarmos um café?

— Eu preciso mesmo ir...

— É rápido.

— Luke, eu...

— Talvez ela tenha um pouco de razão — Luke disse, pousando delicadamente o garfo no centro do prato, com um sorriso triste.

— Sobre?

— Sermos dois idiotas.

Ben coça o cavanhaque. Para ele é difícil ficar perto de Luke depois de tanto tempo; é como se eles tivessem se transformado em dois estranhos. Não é fácil assumir que Luke estava sendo o mais sábio dos dois, tentando encerrar aquele capítulo da vida deles. É mais cômodo deixar as coisas como elas estão, do que enfrentar o passado e o caminho do perdão sempre é longo, estreito e cheio de pedras e espinhos.

Não gostou do que Rey fez, mas também não consegue ficar com raiva dela. Em verdade, ela está certa, eles são idiotas. _Ele_ é idiota.

— A Rey parece gostar de você — Ben disse, ainda em pé.

— Oh não! Nós discutimos o tempo todo — respondeu divertido.

— Ela o vê como pai que nunca teve. — As sobrancelhas de Luke se erguem.

Luke novamente encara o prato sujo. — A Rey procura figuras paternas em todos. Não é intencional, não é culpa dela. — Olha novamente para o sobrinho. — É natural que se espelhe em alguém, sendo órfã.

— Não a decepcione, Luke — praticamente ordena.

Luke o encara. Ben falou aquilo como alguém que se importa muito com ela. Ele não está certo do que isso signifique, pode não ser nada demais, mas parece ser bom. Sem dúvida é um sentimento bom.

Entretanto, ele não podia fazer aquela promessa.

— Às vezes é inevitável que nos decepcionemos com as pessoas... É da natureza humana cometer erros. — O pensamento estava mais no passado do que no futuro. A forma como Ben ficou afetado com a declaração, mostrou que ele estava pensando na mesma coisa. — Ela é uma boa moça... Um pouco irritante, eu diria. Desaforada também. E com certeza se visse a quantidade de açúcar que eu já comi estaria brigando comigo. Mas é uma garota maravilhosa. Então tenho certeza que pode ser muito feliz.

— Quem sabe você esteja mesmo precisando de alguém que brigue com você, que te coloque na linha. Você não escuta mais a minha mãe e Kenobi e Yoda já morreram faz muito tempo.

— Você também precisa — Luke redarguiu.

— Eu já tenho. — Sorri misterioso para Luke e dá-lhe as costas, indo embora.

Luke olha para o prato sujo outra vez, perguntando-se se devia parar ali ou se pedia mais uma fatia de pudim.

Rose Tico ajeita os óculos sobre o nariz. Deitada de bruços e com os cotovelos apoiados num travesseiro, ela balança as pernas na penumbra do quarto; as meias brancas protegiam seus pés frientos naquela noite. Segura o tablet com as duas mãos e espera a conexão carregar a chamada de vídeo com a irmã mais velha, Paige.

Quando a imagem de Paige surge, sorrindo e abraçada a um gato laranja que ela conhecia muito bem, Rose sorri para a irmã e seus olhos brilham. Dois dias longe de Paige e já estava morrendo de saudade.

— _Ei! Olha só quem está comigo?_ — Paige sorri mostrando Eight em seus braços. O gato parecia querer estar em qualquer lugar, menos ali. — _Diga "oi" para Rose, Eight_.

— Eight! — Rose exclamou. — Está cada vez mais gordo! Senti saudade.

O gato consegue se livrar das mãos de Paige e pula para longe.

— _Eu acho que ele não sente o mesmo..._ — Ambas riem.

— Poe está aí?

— _Não. Ele passou aqui ontem e deixou o Eight. Foi correr em Chandrila e só volta na quarta, então eu me ofereci para ficar com o bichano até ele voltar. Está me fazendo companhia enquanto você não volta. _— Rose vê a irmã virar a cabeça e olhar para algum lugar atrás do computador, provavelmente onde Eight estava. — _Ele está estranhando a casa..._

— Eu imagino.

— _Às vezes ele começa a miar do nada, acho que está com saudade do "pai" dele_. — Ri.

— Mas como você está? — Rose pergunta, mudando de assunto.

— _Estou muito bem, aguentando as pontas aqui no restaurante e em casa._

— Logo eu estarei aí, maninha.

— _Como foi o seu dia? Se divertiu bastante?_

— Sim, nunca me diverti tanto.

Aquela experiência ficaria para sempre na memória de Rose Tico. No segundo dia de _Kamino Experience_, ela se divertiu como nunca na vida. Nem a raiva por seu celular ter descarregado, a impedindo de continuar registrando cada segundo do evento, a impediu de usufruir de tudo. Estava em êxtase.

— _E as meninas?_ — Paige pergunta.

— A Connix eu não vi desde o almoço. Ela mandou uma mensagem dizendo que tinha que se encontrar com a turma na praça aqui em frente ao hotel. Parece que vão tirar uma foto.

— _E a Jess?_

— Está deitada aqui do meu lado. — Olha para Jessika, jogada de bruços na cama. Vira o tablet para que a câmera capte a sua imagem para Paige. Jess se encolhe e cobre a cabeça com o travesseiro quando percebe o que Rose está fazendo. — Não quer falar com a Paige?

— Não.

Rose balança a cabeça, sorrindo.

Jessika Pava está cansada, descabelada e descalça. Seu cosplay de Yennefer de Vengerberg não ficou pronto a tempo a tempo do evento. Resultado: repetiu o cosplay de Sailor Mars no segundo dia e aqueles sapatinhos vermelhos acabaram com seus pés.

— Seus pés ainda doem? — Rose pergunta.

— Só toda vez que os coloco no chão — responde. Vira-se e fica de costas para Rose.

— Amanhã estaremos de volta — diz Rose para Paige. — Você vai nos buscar no avião, não é?

— _Claro que eu vou, tolinha! _— Sorri.

— _A Kaydel não vem mesmo com vocês, não é?_ — Paige indaga. Rose ouve um lamurio vindo de Jess e sussurra para que a outra não possa ouvir:

— Não. E a Jess está irritada.

— _Eu imaginei_.

Connix devia voltar com a turma, ordens de Ben Solo. Ela assinou a lista dos alunos que iriam para a viagem, então havia uma cadeira para ela. Foi o professor que pagou pelo ônibus, então ele não quer uma cadeira vazia, porquanto investiu do seu próprio bolso naquilo.

— Tenho que desligar agora, vejo você amanhã.

— _Juízo, Rose._

Despediram-se e Rose desligou. Bloqueou a tela do tablet e o jogou entre os lençóis mal arrumados da sua cama. Deitou-se na mesma, fitando o teto. Logo em seguida, ela se levanta e começa a se vestir. Jess a espiona.

— Para onde vai? — pergunta.

— Ah... Eu vou... Comer alguma coisa.

— Existe serviço de quarto, sabia?

— Mas eu quero dar uma volta.

— Você vai tentar achar aquele rapaz que viu na feira hoje, não é?

— É, eu vou.

— Boa sorte.

Jess voltou a se cobrir com o lençol. Alguns momentos depois Rose deixa o quarto.

Era quase sete da noite. Miranda recebeu mais cedo uma mensagem de Becca, dizendo para juntar-se à turma na praça em frente ao hotel. Eles tirariam uma foto, então ela se arrumou para isso.

Fecha a sua mala e deixa o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. As outras garotas já tinham ido. Antes de chegar ao elevador, ela para. Teria fechado a mala mesmo? Com o cadeado?

Precisava ter certeza, portanto ela retorna.

Sim, a mala estava fechada, com o cadeado. Mais tranquila agora, ela sai. Finalmente ela toma o elevador e aperta o botão que a levaria até o térreo.

Miranda teve a noite anterior e o parte do dia para pensar.

Ela ficou reclusa no quarto, lamentando seus problemas, até que decidiu que era hora de parar e mudar de atitude. Ben com certeza não merece suas lágrimas, nem que ela se lamente por causa dele.

Ela pensou muito, tomou algumas decisões, considerou muitas coisas e estabeleceu metas.

_Ben te humilhou, te tratou como nada! Vai deixar as coisas desse jeito?_

— Óbvio que não!

_Então o que pensa em fazer?_

— Eu ainda não sei.

_Como não sabe? Tem que fazer alguma coisa!_

— Eu irei! Mas as coisas não funcionam desse jeito... — Desviou os olhos do espelho à sua frente. O elevador tinha espelhos. — E... Quem sabe ele esteja arrependido.

_Você é fraca. Sempre foi. Como a sua mãe._

— Cala a boca!

_É verdade!_

— Cala a boca! — Bateu a mão contra o espelho.

_Vingança._ — Miranda encara o espelho. _Vingança..._

— Cala a boca! Sai da minha cabeça! — Tapa os ouvidos.

_Coloque-o no lugar dele!_

— Eu... Eu...

_Sim, você vai. Vai nos vingar._

— Eu...

As portas de metal abrem-se e o todo o ruído do saguão preenche os ouvidos de Miranda.

Assustada, ela caminha apressadamente até sair e achar a praça. Foi fácil encontrar sua turma. Eles estavam bem no centro da praça, em frente a uma fonte.

Subitamente, alguém esbarra nela. Miranda dá um passo para trás e dá de cara com uma garota oriental, de estatura baixa e vestindo uma camiseta com a logo da Black Pink.

— Oh, me desculpe — disse ela. — Sou tão distraída, nem vi você.

— Tudo bem — Miranda assente e segue.

Quando ela finalmente se junta ao grupo, Becca é a primeira a falar com ela. Alguns rapazes a cumprimentam e a elogiam. Os elogios enchem o seu ego e renovam o seu ânimo, e é com um sorriso nos lábios que ela encara Ben Solo pela primeira vez desde o incidente.

Ela abaixa a cabeça e seu sorriso diminui, mas ainda continua lá. Ben, por sua vez, desvia o olhar. Está conversando com o fotógrafo.

No mesmo momento, Lor San Tekka achega-se a Rey.

— Onde está o professor Luke? — pergunta. Àquela altura todos sabem que ela é assistente de Skywalker.

— Ele não vem, está com medo de pegar um resfriado — responde.

— Ora, mas eu estou aqui e corro tanto risco quanto ele. Afinal, somos idosos.

— Bom, isso o senhor só pode reclamar com ele, eu não consegui convencê-lo.

— Velhos — sorriu. — Sempre teimosos.

Rey sorri.

— Vamos logo com essa foto antes que comesse a chover! — gritou um dos alunos.

Nuvens carregadas começavam a cobrir o céu. A lua cheia está quase coberta por estas nuvens e, se Rey pudesse chutar, ela diria que a chuva cairia em vinte minutos – talvez trinta.

Ben bufou, os alunos reclamam, o fotógrafo está impaciente – e com razão. Felizmente, logo eles se organizam e duas fotos de todos são registradas. Depois, uma foto do corpo de professores, mesmo sem Luke, depois uma somente com os alunos. Todos fazendo caretas e poses engraçadas.

Ben dispensa todos, mas antes avisa que todos mantenham suas coisas prontas, pois logo após o encerramento do seminário na manhã seguinte, eles almoçarão e, enfim, estrada novamente. A turma comemora.

As pessoas começam a retornar para o hotel. Ben vê Rey falando com Claire e a chama.

— Senhorita Keeran? — Ela olha para ele. Ela tem ideia do que ele deseja tratar e despede-se de Claire.

— Pois não? — Aproxima-se.

— Sobre o seu comportamento de hoje mais cedo. — Ela aperta os lábios, controlando-se para não rir.

Também mais cedo, ela e Luke tiveram a mesma conversa. Entretanto, ele não a repreendeu ou brigou com ela, mas disse que ela não deveria ter dito que ele estava morrendo, pois quando estivesse morrendo de verdade, ninguém acreditaria. Falara em tom de brincadeira, mas Rey bufou e revirou os olhos para ele. Skywalker agora estava com uma mania de fazer piadas de humor negro.

Contudo, ele parecia bem mais leve, e apesar de desapontado por saber que a Dra. Holdo partira, era perceptível que algo de promissor ocorrera entre ele e Ben.

Rey fez-se de desentendida. — Comportamento? Do que está falando, professor?

Ele quase sorriu, mas conteve-se. — Ora, o seu... — É interrompido.

— Professor, será posso lhe falar em particular? — Miranda pergunta a Ben. Só há ela, Ben, Rey e algumas pessoas na praça, sem contar os que não vieram com eles para Kamino.

Rey fita Miranda com o cenho franzido. A outra está claramente a ignorando.

— Hã... — Ben olha para ela sem saber o que dizer.

— Não vai durar mais que um segundo, eu só preciso me desculpar por ontem — ela diz. Ben olha para Rey, que está confusa olhando de um para outro.

— Srta. Davies, você não precisa...

— Eu preciso, professor. O meu comportamento de ontem é injustificável. Eu peço que me desculpe.

Ben respira. — Não tem que desculpar. Isso não importa mais.

— Não, por favor. Eu agi como uma tola, não devia ter entrado no seu quarto daquele jeito.

Ben não ousa olhar para Rey naquele momento. Ele apenas assente e Miranda vai embora.

[...]

Rey fecha a porta do banheiro com um baque. Diante do espelho ela depara-se com sua face consternada de raiva e ciúme. Após o que aconteceu na praça, ela apenas despediu-se de Ben, dirigiu-se não para o hotel, mas para um bistrô na esquina da praça, e entrou no banheiro feminino.

Lavou as mãos na pia e jogou água no rosto. Precisava se acalmar.

Com certeza havia uma explicação por trás daquele showzinho protagonizado por Miranda, mas como lá não era lugar para discutir o assunto e conversar de cabeça quente não resolveria, Rey decidiu se afastar.

No entanto, não tem nem um minuto que Rey está naquele banheiro, Ben entra atrás dela. Ele fecha a porta e caminha até onde Rey está.

— O que está fazendo aqui? É o banheiro feminino!

— Eu sei, eu li a placa — redarguiu. — Mas eu precisava falar com você.

— Falar o que, Ben?

— Você sabe muito bem. Aquilo... Não é o que parece.

— Não precisa me explicar, Ben. Eu entendi muito bem. — Desliga a torneira que ainda estava ligada. — Ela está fazendo de novo.

— Não compreendo.

— Não, você não é capaz de compreender, para isso eu teria que te explicar, só que agora não dá!

— Rey, escuta. Ia te contar isso quando chegássemos ao chalé. Há um tempo eu venho percebendo que a Miranda está de algum modo interessada em mim e ontem ela entrou no meu quarto e...

— Diz logo com todas as palavras — corta-o. — Ela quer ficar com você.

Ben expirou. Coça a cabeça e confirma. — É, é sim.

— Eu sabia. — Apoia as mãos na bancada da pia e fecha os olhos. — Ela está fazendo de novo.

— De novo o que?

— Roubar algo de mim... — Rey abaixa a cabeça. Abre os olhos e encara Ben pelo reflexo do espelho. — Ela fez isso antes, está fazendo de novo com você.

— Rey...

— Ela deve saber sobre nós. — Vira-se para ele.

— Rey, espera, do que você está falando?

— Ben, ela deve saber sobre nós! — Rey quase grita. — Só pode ser isso. Miranda jamais se interessaria por você se não fosse para me prejudicar.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza?

— Por que ela me odeia! — retruca. — Nós temos um passado. Ela ferrou com a minha vida uma vez e quer fazer de novo...

— Rey, me escuta! — Segura seus ombros e a sacode levemente. — Ela não sabe sobre a gente. Isso é uma coincidência, uma terrível ironia do destino. Não fique nervosa ou desesperada, eu amo você e é isso que importa, ela não vai me roubar de você. É bobagem acreditar nisso. Mas acredite em mim, eu nunca terei olhos para outra mulher além de você.

— Eu não aguento mais Ben! — Rey chora. — Toda essa farsa, fingir que não temos nada... Eu odeio que tenha te conhecido como professor! Eu odeio!

— Eu entendo, meu amor, mas você precisa ser paciente.

— Estou cansada de ser paciente! Fui paciente a vida toda e o que eu ganhei com isso além de frustrações?!

Ben ia pedir que Rey se acalmasse, que logo todas as coisas se resolveriam e que ela precisava confiar nele. Entretanto, a porta de uma das cabines do banheiro abre-se. O casal cala-se e mira a garota saindo de dentro do reservado e vindo para a pia. Observam, um tanto chocados, Rose Tico lavar as mãos na pia e passar rápido ao lado deles para sair.

— Ela...

— Ouviu tudo — Ben completou.

— É a Rose, ela me conhece.

— Oh não... — Fitam-se nervosos. Rey engole em seco.

— Eu vou atrás dela. — Ben anuiu.

Quando ela tenta passar por ele, Ben a segura por um momento. — Essa conversa não acabou.

Rey não responde. Sai correndo atrás de Rose.


	27. XXVI - Gelo do mar Ártico

Rose penteou sua franja com os dedos na frente do espelho do banheiro, tentando melhorar a aparência de seu cabelo de alguma forma. Como uma garota da idade dela, tinha problemas com a aparência. O que via ali refletido não lhe agradava e apesar de ter alcançado a maioridade, ela ainda é uma adolescente em muitos aspectos. Especialmente na questão da insegurança com a própria beleza.

Tirou os óculos do rosto. Não gostava deles e achava que a deixavam feia, entretanto, sem eles ela não enxerga devidamente. Conviver com a miopia desde a infância acaba inevitavelmente interferindo em muita coisa na vida de uma pessoa. Os óculos de grau não eram um acessório mas uma necessidade; não podia guardá-los no estojo e usá-los quando lhe apetecesse.

Suspirou, limpando as lentes com um lenço especialmente para fazer isso. Talvez seja uma boa ideia começar a usar lentes de contato, ela pensou.

Colocou novamente os óculos e correu para a última cabine com sanitários do banheiro. Precisava urinar. Ela podia até ser biologicamente ainda uma adolescente, mas já tinha idade suficiente para tomar algumas cervejas e isso era uma vantagem.

Abriu o botão e o zíper da calça, mas antes parou e olhou para o vaso sanitário. Não se sentiu segura em sentar-se naquilo; mesmo que tudo aparentasse estar limpo, não deixava de ser o banheiro público de um estabelecimento. Ela estava forrando o assento com papel higiênico quando ouviu a porta do banheiro abrir e fechar com um estrondo. Alguém parecia bem irritado.

Ela ignorou e enfim sentou-se sobre o sanitário para urinar e foi quando escutou uma discussão acalorada começar.

— _O que você está fazendo aqui? É o banheiro feminino!_

"Entrou um homem?" — Rose apenas mexeu a boca articulando as palavras, mas sem proferir nenhum som. Tentou fazer o mínimo de ruído possível.

— _Eu sei, eu li a placa. Mas eu precisava falar com você._

— _Falar o que, Ben?_

— É a voz da Rey... — Rose sussurrou consigo mesma.

— _Você sabe muito bem. Aquilo... Não é o que parece._

— _Não precisa me explicar, Ben. Eu entendi muito bem... Ela está fazendo de novo._

"Espera aí... Ben? O professor Ben Solo?", Rose perguntava-se. Ela não conhecia o professor, porém, tem quase certeza de que era voz dele. Mas pensando melhor, poderia ser outro Ben.

Ela não queria estar escutando a conversa dos outros, ela não queria estar ali. Porém, não poderia ficar escondida para sempre. Eles estavam tendo uma discussão de relacionamento muito séria e aquele não era o lugar apropriado para tal. Mesmo assim, Rose tinha que dar o fora dali o quanto antes.

Ela rapidamente se vestiu.

— _...Toda essa farsa, fingir que não temos nada... Eu odeio que tenha te conhecido como professor! Eu odeio!_

Rose teve sua confirmação com aquilo... "Então a Rey e o professor...?" Ela nunca iria imaginar. Achava que Rey, pelo pouco que sabia dela, sequer gostasse de caras mais velhos, que dirá de seu próprio professor. Porém, está mais do que claro que estava enganada.

Fechou a tampa do vaso e deu descarga inconscientemente. Desesperou-se por um momento, pois isso a denunciaria. Contudo, felizmente, ou vaso não fez tanto barulho ou então eles dois estavam discutindo muito para não ouvir.

Suspirou de alívio. Entretanto, veio mais um desafio: sair dali. Pôs a mão no trinco da cabine e tentou controlar os nervos.

Era agora ou nunca.

Abriu a porta de súbito e andou rapidamente até a pia. Ela tinha plena consciência que os dois estavam olhando diretamente para ela agora e ignorou isto o melhor que pôde. Por fora indiferente, mas por dentro, estava em pânico.

Nem esperou secar as mãos, saiu em disparada pela porta sem olhar para trás.

Lá fora, na rua, estava ventando e chuviscando timidamente. O vento era frio e tudo que Rose menos queria naquele momento era pegar um resfriado. Além de que Rey a seguisse. O que aconteceu.

Era como os filmes que Rose assistia em que alguém ouve o que não deve em um banheiro. Ela tinha maratonado uma série que esteve em febre há alguns meses, e uma cena dela vinha à sua mente naquele momento. Rose se sentiu dentro de uma cena assim. E por mais que ela tenha andado depressa, literalmente fugindo, Rey a alcançou perto do chafariz no meio da praça.

— Rose! Espera, deixa eu falar com você.

— _Tá_ tudo bem, não se preocupe — respondeu, sem parar de caminhar. O chuvisco estava ficando mais intenso.

— Será que a gente pode conversar? Rose...

Tico parou na porta do hotel, o teto da fachada protegeu-as da chuva, que já caía naquele momento. Ela se virou para Rey e mesmo envergonhada, falou:

— Não precisava vir atrás de mim.

— Precisava sim... — redarguiu. Imagino que o possa estar pensando depois do que viu lá, ou melhor, ouviu.

— Eu não vou contar nada para ninguém — Rose retrucou. — Você não tem motivo para se preocupar comigo, de verdade.

— Rose, eu e o Ben, digo, o professor Solo... A gente só estava conversando e...

— Rey, para. Por favor. — Levantou as mãos fazendo sinal para ela parar de tentar se explicar porque não adiantava.

Keeran abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. — Desculpe, eu não sei o que estou fazendo, só corri atrás de você tentando reverter algo...

— Eu entendo...

Tudo que Rose queria era sair daquele banheiro e foi isso que ela fez. Não queria estar ali durante aquela discussão, não queria ter ouvido aquela conversa. Entretanto, ela ouviu pois foi inevitável.

Ela tem um relacionamento com o professor dela e Rose está de certa forma feliz por não ter nenhuma opinião formada sobre aquilo – ainda. Não intentava fazer julgamentos e sobretudo se meter na vida de pessoas que mal conhecia e que nada tinham a ver com sua própria vida.

Não precisava de muito para concluir que Rey já estava com problemas de sobra, e não seria Rose a dar mais dor de cabeça para ela.

— Rose, eu sei que você tem muitas perguntas... — Rey começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida.

— E nenhuma delas me diz respeito — retorquiu.

— Mas você estava lá, você ouviu. Ele foi atrás de mim e eu não pude fazer nada, se eu soubesse que tinha alguém lá, nada disso teria acontecido. Querendo ou não, você presenciou uma conversa pessoal da gente.

— Olha Rey, eu não sou sua mãe para ter que me dar satisfações. Eu entendo que você esteja com medo e veio atrás de mim porque teme que eu fale para alguém o que eu ouvi, mas com isso você não tem que se preocupar.

— Como eu vou saber?

— Só me diz, por que eu falaria isso para alguém?

— Mas você pode contar para as suas amigas e para sua irmã.

— Se você não quer que eu fale então vou ficar de boca fechada. Não gosto de fofocas e não do tipo de não sabe guardar segredos. — Arquejou em uma breve pausa. — Olha para você, está nervosa. Isso não te faz bem. Se acalma.

Rey engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar para a porta giratória. Algumas pessoas corriam para o prédio para se abrigar da chuva. Ela estava na beira de um ataque de nervos e lutava com todas as forças para não surtar bem ali.

— Eu só... — Fungou e limpou as lágrimas que teimaram em rolar. — Eu fiquei tão assustada, nós não nos conhecemos direito e eu ando tão desconfiada com tudo... E...

— Ei... Calma. — Apertou seus ombros gentilmente. Quis abraçá-la realmente ali, mas não sabia se podia; não possuíam intimidade para isso. — Eu não vou dizer nada, e você também não precisa me dizer nada. Escuta, isso não é uma resposta grosseira, _tá?_ Mas não é problema meu e por isso eu não tenho direito de exigir nada de você. Ok?

Rey assentiu.

— _Tá..._ Desculpa por ter te feito ouvir aquelas coisas, eu achava que o banheiro estava vazio.

— Já disse que não precisa se preocupar com isso. — Rey assentiu mais uma vez.

Rose viu em Rey a necessidade grande de ter alguém com quem desabafar. Estava escrito na testa dela em letras néon: "Por favor, apenas me escute por alguns minutos, eu não aguento mais guardar o que sinto apenas comigo!".

— Rey?

— Hm?

— Você... Eu disse que não ia me meter, desculpa, é melhor deixa para lá.

— Não, pode dizer.

Rose umedeceu os lábios. — Posso te dar um conselho?

— Pode, _né_? — Forçou um sorriso.

— Segredos são coisas muito frágeis, tome cuidado.

— Quem os guarda acaba se tornando frágeis também, eu acho...

— Eu acho que alguém tem que ser muito forte para guardar segredos muito frágeis. — Mais lágrimas escorreram do rosto de Keeran, que ela tornava a limpar e manter o rosto seco. Rose continuou ante o silêncio da outra: — Mais alguém sabe disso ou eu fui a primeira? Sabe, seria bom se você pudesse falar com alguém sobre isso. Uma amiga, um psicólogo...

— Não, eu tenho um amigo que sabe. Mas não sei se ele me entenderia... Ninguém entenderia na verdade.

— Eu acho que o que você precisa é colocar para fora tudo isso que está pesando aí no seu coração. Porém, tem que ser com alguém de confiança.

— Uma vez eu escrevi sobre isso...

— Não Rey, você tem que falar. Dizer com todas as letras, não escrever. Pôr para fora com a sua voz e isso sim vai ser libertador de fato. Ter alguém que te ouça. Tem gente que é pago para nos ouvir, sabia? — Os cantos da boca de Rey inclinaram-se para cima, contudo, aquilo não poderia ser chamado de sorriso. — Procura o seu amigo, confia nele. Se ele for mesmo seu amigo de verdade, ele vai sim te entender.

Ela não disse nada. Estava pensativa sobre aquilo. Do fundo do coração queria acreditar em Rose, mas ela ainda tem muitas dúvidas.

— Talvez uma noite de sono me ajude por enquanto — Rey disse.

— Sim, faça isso — respondeu Rose. — Você vai embora amanhã, não é?

— Vou.

— Nós estudamos na mesma universidade, a gente também trocou números de telefone ontem junto com a Kaydel e a Jess. Se você quiser, é claro, pode entrar em contato comigo e talvez até sairmos juntas. O que você acha?

— Eu acho uma ótima ideia. — Rey sorriu genuinamente, mesmo assim, ainda era um sorriso tímido.

— Preciso ir agora, também viajo amanhã. — Sorriu para Rey depois de ajeitar os óculos na ponte do nariz. — Conversa com o seu amigo e... É faz isso.

Ela ia dizer para Rey também conversar com o professor sobre o que sentia, mas achou que já tinha se intrometido o suficiente. Por fim, despediu-se, reforçando que manteria segredo.

Rey ficou parada ali, protegida da chuva, mas sem entrar. Viu Rose se afastar e cruzar a porta giratória. Ela decidiu esperar mais um pouco para entrar. Não viu Ben lá fora e nem tendo ficado um pouco mais no saguão viu-o chegar. Acabou por achar melhor daquela forma. Eles não podiam mais dar nas vistas, principalmente pelo que houve no banheiro do bistrô.

Pegou o elevador e chegou rapidamente ao seu andar e posteriormente ao quarto.

Tiveram sorte de que foi Rose a ouvir aquela conversa. Ela foi gentil e prometeu que guardaria o segredo deles. Se fosse alguém da sua turma ou qualquer outra pessoa... Ela não queria nem pensar!

Ignorou as perguntas de Jennifer, apenas deitou-se em sua cama, cobrindo-se totalmente com o lençol. Chorava em silêncio, com a cabeça voltada para a parede para que a amiga ou as outras que dividiam o quarto com ela não percebessem nada. Quando perguntada se se passava algo consigo, alegou apenas cansaço e dor de cabeça e que queria dormir.

O que felizmente não custou a acontecer. Rey estava muito triste e tudo que queria era que as asas de Morfeu a cobrissem e que não acordasse nunca mais. Ela não mentiu quando disse que estava cansada. Física e mentalmente.

No princípio, eles tinham suas diferenças e desentendimentos. Os problemas eram entre eles e Rey achava que aquela época era ruim. Quando as coisas começaram a se resolver, simplesmente se conformou com a situação.

Agora, são coisas de fora estão interferindo na relação de ambos, e Rey não aguenta mais fingir que nada está acontecendo, pelo menos entre ela e Ben, ela não quer mais fingir que está tudo umas mil maravilhas.

Ela entende os motivos para fazerem tudo daquele jeito. Quando ela entrou naquele relacionamento, já entrou entendendo como as coisas iriam ser. Porém, agora ela começava a se questionar até quando suportaria e quando especialmente as coisas passaram a ficar insustentáveis.

Percebeu que ela e Ben escondiam-se principalmente por causa _dele_, por causa do emprego _dele_, por causa da reputação _dele_. Nem que ele dissesse que também era para protegê-la ela acreditava mais.

Que se danasse que ela fosse ficar com a reputação no lixo se a verdade viesse à tona. Era tudo por causa de Ben e ela entendia agora.

Só queria que Ben enxergasse isto.

Naquela noite, Rey dormiu muito mal. Sonhara com dezenas de balões prateados caindo sobre si, que pegava um deles na mão e que estava nele escrito, em garrafais letras vermelhas, uma única palavra:

Prostituta.

Ajeitou o chapéu preto na cabeça. Estava com um vestido florido e um cardigan por cima dele. Olhou para a porta giratória, vendo as pessoas entrando e saindo; segurava uma pequena mala de mão – todo o resto da bagagem já estava no ônibus. Olhando para cima, visualizou o professor Solo chegando ao andar superior e cumprimentando o reitor Snoke.

— O professor parece ser bem bastante próximo do reitor Snoke — Becca comentou.

— Sim, ele parece. — Miranda colocou sua mala de mão no chão e fez um rápido e sutil alongamento nos braços. — Posso saber porque você está usando chapéu?

— Eu achei que combinava com o meu _look_ — respondeu. — Ficou bonito, não ficou?

— Não ficou — disse ela. — Tenha um pouco de bom senso, Becca, não está combinando com a sua roupa e chapéu é coisa para dias ensolarados. Está nublado lá fora.

— Mas...

— Eu achei que esse fosse um país livre e que cada um pudesse usar o que quiser — Jennifer, que ouviu a conversa porque estava atrás delas, não resistiu e alfinetou.

— Não lembro de ter pedido a sua opinião.

— E eu devo estar ficando surda porque não a ouvi pedir a _sua_ opinião idiota. — Olhou para Becca. — Você está linda com esse chapéu, aliás.

— Obrigada... — sussurrou.

— Vamos sair daqui. — Miranda pegou sua mala de mão e puxou Becca pelo braço para afastarem-se do grupo e de Jennifer.

A loira revirou os olhos e deu de ombros. Virou-se e sorriu para Rey que estava chegando. De óculos de sol, para cobrir as olheiras da noite mal dormida e carregando uma mochila nas costas, Rey estava de cabeça baixa digitando no celular.

— Oi Rey, como você está? — perguntou Jennifer, lembrando-se que na noite passada, a amiga havia dito que sentia dores de cabeça.

— Mais ou menos... — murmurou. — E você?

— Radiante como o Sol que odeia essa cidade, pois estou enfim indo embora e voltando para casa.

Rey riu. — Estou tentando falar com o Finn, mas o sinal da minha internet está fraco...

— No ônibus tem Wi-Fi.

Rey decidiu falar com Finn quando já estivesse no ônibus. Olhou para cima e também visualizou Snoke. Ben estava se despedindo dele e encaminhando-se para a escada. Esperavam por ele para irem definitivamente embora.

Snoke estava olhando para Ben descendo os degraus, mas virou a cabeça para o lado e encarou-a. O olhar direto de Snoke a deixou totalmente desconfortável; a primeira coisa que sentiu foi repúdio. Desviou o olhar para qualquer ponto no chão de porcelanato preto com desenhos em branco.

Snoke emanava uma aura que ela não conseguia se sentir confortável de forma alguma, e que mesmo longe ainda a deixava sufocada. Sua presença e forma como a fitou embrulharam seu estômago e sentiu vontade de vomitar.

Aquele homem não era bom. Bastava olhar para aqueles olhos azuis como o gelo do mar Ártico para saber. Queria achar uma maneira de manter Ben longe daquela víbora.

Ela não viu Snoke sorrir de canto e tirar os olhos dela para observar Miranda, que ao contrário dela, estava alheia ao olhar do reitor.

— _Chefe de turma_.

Rey olhou para Ben com raiva. Eles não se falaram mais depois da briga da noite anterior e a primeira vez que ele faz depois disso é chamá-la de "chefe de turma"? Ele nem nunca mais tinha a chamado daquela forma, por que estava fazendo isso agora?

— Pois não, _professor_? — Ben fingia não dar atenção para ela, mas fitou-a quando pronunciou a palavra com tanto desdém. De alguma forma ela sentiu que aquilo o magoou e, mesmo sabendo que não era certo, sentiu-se contente por isso.

Algumas pessoas só aprendem sentindo na pele.

Respirou fundo. — Passe essas listas para os outros líderes, cada aluno deve assinar. — Rey pegou as folhas de papel, contudo, Ben não as soltou. — Continua zangada comigo? — indagou num sussurro.

— Zangada não é bem a palavra certa. — Puxou as folhas e afastou-se dele.

A vontade era de puxá-la de volta e beijá-la bem ali, jogar tudo para o alto e se revelarem para todos, dizer para ela que tudo ficaria bem a partir dali. Mas as coisas não eram bem dessa forma.

[...]

Já no ônibus, todos estavam acomodados. No momento em que o ônibus dava partida, os alunos festejavam, cantavam músicas que combinavam bem com a circunstância e batiam palmas. E como um bom estraga prazer, Ben ordenou que todos se calassem.

Rey não se sentou com Luke dessa vez. Ele foi ao lado do professor Lor San Tekka. Amigos de longa data, passaram boa parte da viagem de volta falando sobre coisas do passado, da juventude deles.

Skywalker continuava fazendo piadinhas ácidas.

Rey foi ao lado de Jennifer Smith. Aproveitou o Wi-Fi do ônibus para enfim falar com Finn. As mensagens que ela tinha mandado antes, finalmente foram enviadas para ele.

**Finn** | 15h22min

_Ei amendoim! Como foi o seminário?_

**Rey** | 15h22min

_Você não me chama de "amendoim" desde que entramos na faculdade lol_

_Estou o dia todo tentando falar com você._

_Eu sinceramente me arrependo de ter vindo. Devia ter ficado em Coruscant e assistido seu jogo. Aliás, como foi?_

**Finn** | 15h22min

_Verdade lol_

_Ah, nós ganhamos._

**Rey** | 15h23min

_Que boa notícia!_

**Finn** | 15h23min

_Agora estou na casa do Frank, ele organizou uma festinha para comemorarmos mais tarde e insistiu para eu ajudá-lo._

_Mas me conta, por que você se arrependeu de ir?_

**Rey** | 15h23min

_Além do fato de que você estava certo de que seria uma chatice, eu briguei com o Ben por causa da Miranda._

**Finn **| 15h24min

_Brigaram por causa da Miranda como assim?_

_Rey, não estou entendendo..._

**Rey** | 15h24min

_É complicado, Finn... Aconteceu tanta coisa aqui..._

**Finn** | 15h24min

_Resume para mim._

Rey fez como ele disse e resumiu tudo o que o aconteceu, desde o momento em que Miranda interrompeu a conversa dela com Ben e da discussão presenciada por Rose até o que elas discorreram na frente do hotel. Foi um exercício cansativo, porque precisou digitar tudo quando preferiria mandar um áudio. Ele demorou para responder.

**Finn** | 15h46min

_O Frank me chamou para fazer uma coisa aqui, desculpa a demora._

_Meu Deus do céu, Rey! Eu não acredito que vocês fizeram isso._

**Rey** | 15h46min

_Eu não sabia o que fazer! Se você estivesse no meu lugar entenderia._

**Finn** | 15h46min

_Mas eu entendo, Rey. Não da sua forma, mas eu compreendo que estavam sem saída._

_Essa garota, a Rose, ela parece ser uma boa pessoa. Vocês tiveram muita sorte._

_Aliás, vocês dois têm uma sorte que vou te falar hein... Eu tomaria mais cuidado de agora em diante, não se pode confiar na sorte para sempre._

**Rey** | 15h48min

_Eu sei..._

_Essa situação toda tem tirado a minha paz._

**Finn** | 15h48min

_Estou preocupado com você, amendoim. Não é de hoje._

**Rey** | 15h49min

_Oh, amigo... É tão difícil... principalmente agora que eu sei que a Miranda tem feito isso para me atingir._

**Finn** | 15h49min

_Eu nem acredito que direi isso, mas concordo com o Ben._

_Não acho que a Miranda está "dando em cima" do Ben (desculpa usar essas palavras) por sua causa, afinal ela não sabe de vocês dois_.

**Rey **| 15h49min

_Você não conhece a Miranda como eu conheço, Finn._

_Aquela garota é esperta! E o meu tino está apitando._

_Miranda é uma naja traiçoeira, com certeza está aprontando algo._

**Finn** | 15h50min

_Rey, você não acha que está imaginando essas coisas por causa das coisas que aconteceram entre vocês duas?_

_Não estou defendendo o Ben ou a Miranda, só que talvez as coisas não sejam como você está pensando._

**Rey** | 15h50min

_Não, Finn... Não estou ficando maluca._

**Finn** | 15h51min

_Sei disso, só estou tentando fazer você ver de outro ponto de vista. Pode ser um engano ou só uma infeliz coincidência._

_Ela sempre teve inveja de você. Vai ver que ela resolveu te sacanear porque você sempre foi a aluna favorita do Solo._

**Rey** | 15h51min

"_Aluna favorita do Solo"_

_Detesto essa acunha._

_Não sou isso!_

**Finn** | 15h51min

_Amendoim, sinto muito haha, mas você é sim. Sempre foi!_

_Antes mesmo de terem alguma coisa, ele já tinha favoritismo por você._

_E não é só a Miranda que tem inveja disso. Metade da turma tem._

**Rey** | 15h52min

_Que?_

**Finn** | 15h52min

_Rey, você está cercada de invejosos. Nunca notou?_

_Eu tô do seu lado e percebo._

_Você é inteligente, é esforçada, é bonita e forte, os professores na sua maioria reconhecem isso. Você acaba se destacando naturalmente entre as pessoas e algumas delas têm pouco caráter e ficam com inveja de você._

**Rey **| 15h53min

_Finn..._

_Não, não é assim. Você está exagerando._

**Finn** | 15h53min

_Semana passada eu estava falando com a Jennifer sobre isso._

_Se não acredita em mim é só falar com ela que ela vai dizer a mesma coisa._

Uma notificação apareceu no topo da tela. Era outra mensagem chegando, dessa vez, quem tinha enviado era Ben Solo.

Rey fechou as mensagens de Finn por um instante e apertou na mensagem recém-recebida.

**Ben** | 15h53min

_Desculpe por hoje mais cedo, e por ontem também._

_Fui estúpido._

Rey não sabia o que responder. Levantou a cabeça e olhou para trás, ele estava olhando para ela. Estava sério, mas quando seus olhos se cruzaram, ele sorriu minimante. Ela, por sua vez, permaneceu séria e abaixou novamente a cabeça para o celular.

**Rey** | 15h54min

_Tudo bem..._

_Vamos conversar no chalé._

**Ben** | 15h54min

_Claro, faremos isso._

_Não quero ficar brigado com você, meu amor. Eu odeio isso._

**Rey** | 15h54min

_Eu também._

_Quando chegarmos, acho que vou direto para lá. Nem passarei em casa._

**Ben** | 15h55min

_Quando eu chegar, tenho que ver a minha mãe._

_Se você quiser, pode passar em casa antes e depois ir para o chalé, ou me esperar lá se quiser._

**Rey** | 15h55min

_Essa sua conversa com sua mãe irá demorar?_

**Ben** | 15h55min

_Acredito que sim, amor. É um assunto sério._

_É sobre meu avô, problemas de família..._

**Rey** | 15h56min

_Oh..._

_Então tudo bem. Eu te espero lá._

**Ben** | 15h56min

_Eu te amo._

**Rey** | 15h56min

_Eu te amo._

Ela fechou as mensagens e voltou para Finn. Releu as mensagens que recebeu dele e sinceramente não acreditava que as pessoas pudessem ter inveja dela. Não fazia sentido.

Pensou em puxar o assunto com Jennifer que estava ao seu lado, mas quando viu que ela estava ressonando, deixou para lá. Não iria acordá-la.

Ela sabia que Miranda tinha inveja dela, mesmo que ela fosse, em comparação à herdeira da família Davies, uma pobre coitada. Não tinha dinheiro, ou um carro do ano, nem roupas caras, mas tinha caráter, era honesta e verdadeira. E Miranda não tinha nenhuma dessas coisas, talvez fosse por isso que ela a odiasse tanto.

As pessoas sempre irão se aproximar e admirar quem tenha caráter.

Lembrou-se de quando, há alguns anos, colocou os pés na mansão Davies pela primeira vez. Estava convicta de que aquele seria mais um lar temporário, e no final das contas não estava tão errada quanto a isso. Mas ao ser bem recebida e bem tratada, diferentemente das outras vezes em que foi adotada, por algum tempo, ela teve a ilusão de que viveria com aquela família para sempre.

_Peter Davies a puxou pela mão, cruzou o seu braço com o da adolescente e a levou até o centro da sala. Estavam dispostos em uma fila todos os criados do casarão, em torno de seis._

_Do lado, em destaque, duas mulheres e outra adolescente. A mulher mais nova era a sua esposa – a terceira, como Rey ficou sabendo depois –, a mais velha era sua sogra, e a adolescente que era um pouco mais velha que Rey, era Miranda._

Rey sempre foi magra, mas a filha biológica de Peter era magérrima. Parecia que não comia nada, e a primeira coisa que Rey, em sua inocência, pensou, foi que não alimentavam a outra menina e ela também seria forçada a uma dieta de subnutrição.

Já morara com pessoas más que fizeram isso. Passava o dia todo trancada e comia sobras. As freiras da instituição em que fora recolhida depois da morte dos seus pais descobriram e a assistência social tirou a sua guarda daquelas pessoas.

Contudo, com o passar do tempo morando ali, descobriu que a menina tinha transtornos alimentares. Comia muito pouco e quando comia muito, enfiava o dedo na garganta para forçar vomito ou tomava laxantes.

Era obcecada em alcançar o padrão de magreza ideal. Hoje em dia Miranda ainda é magra e ainda é vaidosa, mas percebia-se que estava curada dos transtornos alimentares que a assombraram na adolescência.

_Rey estava envergonhada quando o então candidato a prefeito apresentou todos para ela._

— _Miranda, diga olá para sua nova irmã — o homem disse._

— _Ela não é minha irmã. — A resposta grosseira deixou Rey ainda mais acanhada._

— _Ela é sua irmã a partir do momento em que eu decidi adotá-la. É uma Davies agora e você gostando ou não irá tratá-la como se fosse sua irmã, mocinha._

Peter era um pai autoritário. Ele brigava com a filha e cobrava Miranda o tempo todo. Os momentos em que a menina tinha liberdade para fazer o que quisesse era quando o pai não estava em casa.

Rey acostumou-se com aquilo rápido, pois as discussões entre Peter e Miranda (que era uma adolescente com todos os complexos e estereótipos de rebeldia que uma poderia ter) eram constantes naquela casa.

Não obstante, ele nunca tratou Rey de modo grosseiro ou sequer autoritário. Muito pelo contrário. Ele nunca foi do tipo carinhoso, mas era gentil. E é claro, que a relação já difícil entre ela e a irmã adotiva complicou-se por conta disso.

Ela queria dizer para Miranda que a entendia, que sabia que não era justo, mas que não tinha culpa e que não merecia ter o colar de diamantes da madrasta de Miranda colocado na sua gaveta de calcinhas e ser acusada de ladra sendo inocente.

— Por que você tem que ser tão difícil? — disse baixinho. Virou o rosto para a janela, colocou fones de ouvido e colocou uma playlist aleatória de _pop_ para tocar.

Finn mandou outra mensagem e ela foi respondê-la.


	28. XXVII - Segredos do passado

O ônibus parou na entrada do campus.

Rey não trocou com Ben mais do que três ou seis palavras finais, e nada que tivesse relação com o íntimo dos dois. Evitavam se olharem também.

Passava das 23h quando Rey finalmente chegou em casa. Luke pagou um Uber para ela e para Jennifer. E depois de Smith ser deixada em casa, foi a vez dela.

Estava exausta. Só trancou tudo, jogou as coisas no chão do quarto e jogou-se na cama, de bruços.

A sua cama de solteiro estava com os mesmos lençóis amarelados da vez em que Ben dormiu ali. Já fazia tanto tempo desde então... Mesmo assim ela inspirou, procurando pelo cheiro dele no lençol. Porém, sentiu apenas cheiro do sabão em pó e do amaciante. Recordou-se que a sua roupa de cama já havia sido lavada e por isso perdeu o cheiro dele.

_"Que besteira..."_, pensou. Por que razão fez aquilo? _"Devo estar com sono."_

Antes que dormisse com a roupa com que viajou, levantou-se e tomou um banho rápido. Tirou o excesso de umidade dos cabelos com uma toalha e vestiu um pijama leve. Entregou-se ao sono que prontamente a envolveu. Antes disso, porém, lembrou-se de desligar seus alarmes, pois o dia seguinte seria feriado e ela poderia dormir até mais tarde.

Acordou pouco antes das nove. Poderia ter ficado mais tempo deitada, mas não quis e nem achou necessidade. Estava descansada. Decidiu limpar a casa pelo resto da manhã.

Estar com as mãos ocupadas manteve sua mente livre. Seus pensamentos eram objetivos e em sua maioria relacionados às tarefas que fazia. Porém, enquanto juntava sobre o balcão da cozinha todos os ingredientes que usaria para fazer o seu almoço, lembrou-se de Rose.

Não duvidava que Rose estivesse cumprindo sua promessa, mesmo assim, queria falar com ela, agradecer-lhe, vê-la de novo. Pensou em como elas poderiam ser boas amigas.

Estava sim disposta a seguir o conselho de Rose e conversar com Finn. Ele era a pessoa que mais ela mais confiava para isso; Finn a entenderia, ou pelo menos não a julgaria.

Falar essas coisas com Jennifer estava totalmente fora de cogitação. Ela não sabia sobre Ben e nem poderia saber.

Pegou o celular e digitou uma mensagem para Rose Tico.

Rey | 11h12min

_Oi Rose! É a Rey 3_

_Estava pensando que não te agradeci por aquele dia. Desculpe-me pelo estado em que eu estava. Garanto que estou bem melhor agora._

_Pensei também, que tal comermos uma pizza qualquer dia? Gostaria de te ver de novo._

A resposta não tardou a chegar.

Rose | 11h13min

_Oi Rey!_

_Acreditaria se dissesse que estava pensando em você antes de receber sua mensagem?_

_Fico feliz que esteja bem, e não precisa se preocupar._

_Vamos sair sim. Sexta é um bom dia para você?_

Rey | 11h15min

_É um bom dia sim. Sete horas?_

_Deixo para você escolher a pizzaria :)_

Rose | 11h15min

_Sete e meia fica melhor para mim._

_Ok, te passo o endereço por mensagem de uma que abriu a duas ruas da minha casa._

Rey | 11h16min

_Perfeito! Então está combinado. Até sexta._

Rose | 11h16min

_Até! :-*_

Ainda com o celular na mão, ela telefonou para Finn. Ele atendeu no quarto toque.

— _Alô?_

— Te acordei? — Rey perguntou sorrindo.

— _Nah! Tirei um cochilo rapidinho antes do almoço. Estou acordado desde cedo._

— Em um feriado? Justo você? Não creio! — Riu.

— _Estava ocupado com umas coisas importantes, foi por isso. Finalmente terminei minha Monografia._

— Que maravilha, Finn!

— _Graças a Deus me livrei disso. Nem acredito que estamos prestes a nos formar._

— Sim. Inclusive a Jennifer vai alugar o vestido dela semana que vem, ela me pediu para acompanhá-la e vou aproveitar para fazer o mesmo.

_— Tão cedo? Ainda falta mais de um mês._

— Sabe como a Jenny é. Ela diz que se deixar para alugar próximo da data, os vestidos bonitos já estarão todos reservados. — Riram ambos.

— _Mas você me ligou para falar disso? _— perguntou Finn.

— Não, na verdade era por outra razão. Você não quer almoçar aqui em casa? Estou fazendo aquela macarronada que você adora.

— _Chego em vinte! _— respondeu animado e desligou.

Rey riu guardando o celular. Continuou cozinhando e vinte minutos depois, Finn estava ali.

Abraçaram-se. Ele fez perguntas sobre a viagem, ela sobre o final de semana dele, especialmente sobre o jogo. A vitória foi acirrada, porém eles conseguiram passar de fase na competição. Rey garantiu que assistiria ao próximo jogo.

— Eu sei que você não me chamou aqui apenas para almoçar — Finn disse colocando os pratos e os talheres na mesa. — Anda logo, desembucha!

— Eu não posso simplesmente querer a companhia do meu melhor amigo? — Fez-se de desentendida.

— _Ah-ham,_ e eu nasci ontem.

Rey colocou a travessa de macarronada no centro da mesa. — Você me conhece mesmo...

— É sobre o Ben, não é? — Sentaram-se, Rey serviu Finn e explicou-lhe tudo.

Foi engraçado quando os dois perceberam que só conversavam assuntos sérios com comida pelo meio. Lembraram-se do dia que fizeram as pazes na praça e estavam comendo os biscoitos favoritos de Finn: aveia com gotas de chocolate.

Ela realmente abriu seu coração e Finn aclarou os ouvidos. Ele também falou. Falou um monte.

O jovem Collins tinha suas opiniões sobre Solo e o relacionamento de sua amiga com ele muito claras e ele as dava sem hesitar. Eles não concordavam sobre tudo, mas Rey gostava que ele fosse sincero e objetivo.

— Eu sabia que esse momento ia chegar, só não imaginava que seria tão rápido. — Finn agora observava Rey colocando três bolas de sorvete napolitano em cada uma das duas taças de sobremesa. — Pelo que você falava, achei que demoraria mais.

— Como assim?

— O fase da adrenalina passou, Rey. — Ela voltou para a mesa com as taças de sorvete. — Aquela fase boa e gostosa da excitação com o perigo e o escondido acabou, então começou a ficar... Complicado? — Não tinha certeza se essa era uma palavra boa para ser claro com o que queria dizer, porém não conseguiu pensar em outra mais apropriada. — Não sei se está entendendo onde eu quero chegar...

— Estou entendendo sim — redarguiu. — E acho que você tem razão...

— Ben não é um homem fácil. E não é só ele o complexo, Rey. Você também é. — Colocou uma colherada de sorvete na boca. Ela não disse nada, então ele continuou seu raciocínio. — Vocês chegaram nesse relacionamento com muita bagagem. Ele com os problemas dele, envolvendo a família e mais sei lá o que... Você com sua falta de confiança em si mesma, necessidade de autorrealização, e carência principalmente.

— Eu não sou carente — rebateu.

— Você é muito, muito, mas muito mesmo, carente.

— Finn Colins!

— Que? — Encararam-se. Rey indignada e Finn como se não fosse com ele. Ele suspirou e disse: — Rey, acho que você se esquece de que eu sou órfão também. A gente se conheceu na rua, esqueceu?

— Claro que não.

— Então você sabe como é. Feriados como dia dos pais, das mães, natal, dia de ação de graças sempre me trazem aquele sentimento ruim de solidão, abandono... Nunca conheci meu pai, minha mãe fumou até que o câncer a matou, minha vó nunca quis saber de mim e com treze anos eu estava nas ruas.

— Eu sei de tudo isso, Finn... — Rey sabia o quanto aquele assunto era difícil para ele. Finn tinha um passado tão doloroso quanto o dela. Depois que a mãe morreu, a única pessoa que podia acolhê-lo o renegou como se não fosse sangue de seu sangue. Ele não sabia nem ao menos o nome do pai dele ou que destino teve; se estava vivo, se nunca chegou a saber de sua existência ou se abandonou a mãe dele – Rey sabia que a mãe de Finn era uma adolescente quando ele nasceu. — Você não precisa visitar seus traumas.

— Mas às vezes a única forma de aprender a lidar é falando, é pondo para fora. — Mexeu o sorvete com a colher. — Você vai me entender, eu odeio aqueles filmes família que passam na televisão. E você sabe melhor do que ninguém como eu fico no dia das mães... Eu sinto falta da minha mãe. Eu só entendi que ela morreu e me acostumei com essa ideia, mas nunca de fato consegui preencher o buraco que ela deixou em mim. Eu admito que sou carente de carinho materno, Rey. E isso afetou a minha vida toda de muitas formas.

— Desculpe, Finn... Eu sei como é. O meu histórico familiar também não é bonito... Também fico triste nesses feriados, esses filmes família só me dão muito desgosto porque eu nunca tive isso. — Suspirou. — Mas é tudo que eu mais queria... Por causa disso me tornei carente.

— Pois é. E acho que no seu caso foi mais complicado. Eu não consigo imaginar como é ficar pulando de um lar adotivo para o outro. Deve ter sido horrível...

— E foi... — Rey abaixou a cabeça para a tigela. De repente perdeu o apetite. — Eu fico pensando em como seria se eu tiver filhos algum dia...

— Você pensa em ter?

— Eu penso se seria uma boa mãe ou se repetiria os mesmos erros dos meus pais...

— Claro que não, amendoim!

— As pessoas falham, Finn. Vejo isso pelo que Ben me fala dos pais deles. Ninguém deseja ser um péssimo pai ou mãe... Ninguém quer por um filho no mundo para sofrer. Isso acontece? Claro que sim, nós estamos aqui para provar. Mas não acredito que em algum dia de suas vidas nossos pais planejaram intencionalmente cometer as irresponsabilidades que nos trouxeram até aqui. E... E se eu falhar também?

— Eu não sei, Rey. Não podemos adivinhar como estaremos daqui a dez anos. Acho que devemos nos preocupar com o presente, não com um futuro que pode nunca acontecer...

— É só... Eu não consigo parar de pensar nessas coisas ultimamente.

— Eu acho que inconscientemente você acaba projetando seus medos e sua carência no Ben e no relacionamento de vocês. — Rey o olhou de novo. — Rey, pelo amor de Deus, você está cansada desse namoro escondido e do Ben demonstrar que gosta de você apenas quando ninguém está olhando, e depois ele age como se você fosse nada para ele. Mesmo entendendo, você fica chateada.

— Não é isso...

— Então é o que?

— Isso não é sobre as pessoas, delas saberem da nossa vida; eu e Ben seríamos reservados ainda que todo mundo soubesse que namoramos. Isso é sobre amá-lo integralmente. Não só naquele chalé.

— Eu entendo.

— Sabe, andar de mãos dadas por aí, ir ao mercado juntos, publicar uma foto numa rede social, fazer um _storie_ de uma viagem, ver um filme no cinema, e assim por diante, não faz mal a ninguém e nem torna a relação um livro aberto para ser lido pelas pessoas. Eu queria poder fazer essas coisas com o Ben, mas não posso.

— E ele?

— Ele sempre diz a mesma coisa, que temos que esperar.

— Tenso...

— Eu queria que nós parássemos de falar "depois, depois, depois", e começássemos a viver um dia de cada vez. Sem esses limites que nós mesmos criamos. Sem o emprego e a maldita reputação dele. É só com isso que ele se importa.

— Você se arrepende? — ele perguntou. Rey ficou em silêncio, refletindo acerca disso. Vendo que ela não falava nada, Finn disse: — Você já pensou em pedir um tempo?

— Um tempo? E acha que daria certo?

— Isso eu não posso responder, Rey. Mas não custa nada tentar.

— Não sei... Acho que não é uma boa ideia.

— Bom, aí já não é comigo. Eu já fiz a minha parte. Mas você sabe que precisa conversar com ele, não é? Do jeito que você foi sincera comigo, tem que ser com ele.

— Eu sei.

— Faça o que vai ser melhor para você, Rey. E se o Ben te ama mesmo, ele vai entender e vocês vão achar uma solução para isso, juntos.

Ela segurou a mão dele e apertou carinhosamente. — Obrigada, Finn.

— Ah, de nada! — Rey sorriu e se levantou. Levou a taça dela para a pia. Finn viu que estava acabando a sobremesa na sua taça e falou: — Ei, você pode me dar mais um pouco de sorvete?

Winter era um tipo de pessoa estranha que achava que Ben precisava de horário marcado para ver a própria mãe. Isso porque ela era maluca por organização e cada momento do seu dia estava planejado em sua agenda.

A governanta tinha recebido da patroa a ordem de organizar um jantar e preparar o escritório de Leia, como também o quarto de Ben, porque ele viria para conversar com a mãe e, na melhor das hipóteses, ficaria para o jantar e para passar a noite também. Contudo, ele chegou bem antes do que ela tinha se programado e reclamou disso.

— Winter, você não muda nunca. — Abraçou-a.

Séria, ela não retribuiu o abraço, mas também não o afastou. Por dentro estava feliz em ver Solo novamente. Viu Ben crescer, praticamente o criou, e é natural que acabasse nutrindo afeto por ele. Agora ele era um homem adulto, mas era impossível não olhar para ele e não se recordar daquela criança levada que a tirava dos nervos, mas que era tímida com os estranhos.

— Ora _Benny_, está amarrotando o meu vestido!

Ele se afastou revirando os olhos. — Sabe que eu odeio que me chamem de Benny.

— Por isso mesmo que eu chamo.

Benny era o apelido dele na infância. Mas ele passou a odiar essa acunha na pré-adolescência e desde então só Winter chamava-o assim.

— Onde está a minha mãe? — perguntou.

— A Sra. Leia está na estufa. — Entranhando a casa, ele rumou para a estufa que ficava nos fundos da propriedade. — Você deve esperá-la no escritório, avisarei que está aqui.

— Winter, não sei se você se esqueceu, mas esta já foi a minha casa. — Ele continuou sem se importar com o que ela disse.

Winter ficou sozinha na sala. Sorriu de canto e cruzou as mãos na frente do corpo. — Esta sempre será a sua casa — sussurrou.

Ben encontrou Leia ajoelhada no chão, mudando de um vaso pra outro uma muda de planta.

Olhou ao redor. A estufa estava mais "viva", por assim dizer, e mais colorida do que da última vez que ele entrou ali.

Um colorido magnífico aos olhos dominava o lugar, proporcionado pelas pétalas arroxeadas do delfínio, da alfazema e do amor-perfeito; pelo amarelo da alamanda, das calêndulas e das margaridas. O rosa vinha dos hibiscos e das azaleias; o branco das camélias e do narciso. Ali tinha rosas de variados tipos, e cravos e lírios e dálias, e outras flores e plantas ornamentais.

Também havia, claro, muito verde. Tinha muitas samambaias penduradas no teto e plantas trepadeiras nas paredes. Assim como uma variedade de ervas – medicinais e aromáticas –, temperos e hortaliças.

Ben arrancou uma folha de hortelã e a cheirou. Pensou em Rey. Queria que ela estivesse ali para ver como a mãe dele deixou aquela velha e abandonada estufa.

— Eu ouvi a minha vida toda você dizer que passaria mais tempo aqui, que cultivaria suas próprias hortaliças e flores... — Ben olhou em volta. Leia teve um pequeno sobressalto com a voz do filho. Quando ouviu a porta da estufa abrir-se, acreditou que fosse Winter, e por isso nem se moveu. — Você falava que ia ser o seu hobby, mas nunca deu certo da forma como queria.

— Ben, chegou cedo. — Ela sorriu. — Não estava esperando você agora, mas que bom que está aqui. — Ela se levantou e tirou as luvas de jardinagem. Caminhou até ele. — Venha cá, dê um abraço na sua velha mãe.

— Ora, mamãe, você não está nada velha. — Leia ficou na ponta dos pés e ele se inclinou para que o abraço acontecesse.

— Passou tanto tempo sem me visitar que tinha me esquecido o quanto você é alto, meu filho! — Acariciou o seu rosto. — Está mais bonito, e o cabelo também cresceu. Já está na hora de cortá-lo, não acha?

— Gosto do meu cabelo assim, esconde minhas orelhas.

— Mas poderia ser pelo menos um ou dois dedos mais curto, ficaria melhor.

— Mãe, a senhora realmente quer falar sobre o meu cabelo?

Leia suspirou. — Oh, está bem! Não toco mais nesse assunto. — Fez um movimento com o polegar e o indicador sobre os lábios, como se fechasse a boca com um zíper.

Ela tirou o avental que usava e a presilha que prendia seu cabelo. As madeixas acastanhadas possuíam alguns fios brancos, principalmente na região das têmporas. Os fios ondulavam nas pontas, e ela os jogou para trás dos ombros com a graça que só uma mulher elegante possui.

Ben sempre achou sua mãe muita bonita. Os anos passaram, o frescor da juventude acabou-se, contudo, ela agora é possuidora de uma beleza madura, mas ainda assim encantadora.

O filho a admirou enquanto cortava alguns galhos de erva-cidreira, falando que ela mesma faria um chá para os dois. Segurou o braço de Ben e saiu com ele com os braços enlaçados.

— Sobre a estufa, você não deixa de ter razão sobre nunca ter dado certo como eu queria. Mas isso foi antes, porque agora eu finalmente consegui. — Atravessaram o quintal e contornaram a piscina antes de entrarem na casa. — Estava abandonada, largada às formigas e aranhas. Pensava em demoli-la, mas você me conhece, eu não desisto. Reformei-a e comecei enfim o meu hobby. Viu como ela está agora?

— Eu vi. Ficou incrível! Belo trabalho.

— Obrigada.

Ao passarem pela cozinha, ela lavou as mãos e as folhas de erva-cidreira. Enquanto preparava o chá, continuou o assunto da estufa.

— Não tinha tempo antes e sempre deixava a estufa para depois, porém agora que me aposentei...

— Você se aposentou? — Ben perguntou surpreso. Estava sentado no balcão próximo à pia, descascando uma tangerina.

— Sim, Ben. Chega uma hora que a gente precisa parar. Dediquei-me demais a tantas coisas durante esses anos que não achava tempo para cuidar da minha própria vida.

— Bom. — Foi tudo que Ben conseguiu responder porquanto comia os gomos da fruta.

— Mas e você? Faz oito meses desde que eu te vi pessoalmente, e moramos na mesma cidade!

Ele engoliu os gomos e respondeu:

— Talvez eu esteja sendo um péssimo filho. Desculpe. —Sorriu. — Irei visitá-la com mais frequência.

— Poderia pelo menos ligar — Leia redarguiu.

— Estive trabalhando muito — respondeu.

— Você é professor, Ben. Sua vida não é tão ocupada assim.

— Aí que a senhora se engana...

— _Hm_... Você anda cheio de segredos.

— Segredos?

— Sim. Metido no meio daquela mata, no chalé do seu avô, longe o bastante da cidade para fazer coisas escondidas sem ninguém saber.

— Mamãe, não é nada disso. Eu só gosto da tranquilidade que lá oferta.

— Então por que eu não posso ir lá?

— Mas eu nunca disse que a senhora não pode ir. Pode ir quando quiser. — _"Menos quando a Rey estiver lá"_, ele pensou.

— Às vezes eu tenho a impressão que tem uma mulher nessa história.

Ben colocou outro gomo na boca, porém engasgou após a fala de Leia.

Winter apareceu – como por provisão divina para Ben – acompanhando o entregador que trazia algumas compras. Winter agradeceu ao homem e começou a guardar as coisas nos armários com a ajuda de outra empregada que tinha chamado. Nesse ínterim, o chá ficou pronto e Leia levou a bandeja com o bule, duas xícaras e alguns biscoitos amanteigados.

Cerraram-se no escritório.

— Falando no meu avô, estamos aqui para falar justamente dele — ele disse.

Leia teria sorriso por Ben ter driblado o outro assunto, porém, a nova pauta era séria.

— Ben, você sabe o quanto é difícil falar sobre seu avô. — Colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa e serviu uma xícara para Ben e para ela, sentando-se na cadeira acolchoada defronte ao seu morgado. — Tome, beba enquanto está quente.

— Eu sei mãe, mas eu preciso entender — Ben respondeu, recebendo o chá. — Obrigado... Eu não entendo por que me esqueci dos detalhes daquela noite em que ele morreu. Lembrava que ele tinha morrido, mas o jantar, a briga e todo o resto...

— Ben...

— Desculpe-me, sei que é difícil para você falar sobre isso.

— Você era uma criança — ela começou. — Te levamos em psicólogos por muito tempo. Eles nos disseram que se esquecer foi a forma que a sua mente encontrou para se recuperar do trauma... Chamaram de "amnésia dissociativa*", que as memórias poderiam voltar de maneira natural com o tempo. Para falar a verdade, eu o invejei por isso, meu filho.

— Me invejou? Como assim?

— Sim... Eu gostaria de ter me esquecido também.

Ele pensou sinceramente em parar a conversa ali por hoje, e sugerir que conversassem outro dia. Porém, Ben não podia ir embora sem ter suas respostas.

— Mãe, diga-me a verdade, que tipo de homem era meu avô? Por que vocês nunca se deram bem? Quando eu era criança, vocês diziam que eu era novo demais para entender. Agora sou adulto.

— Sim, você não é mais criança. Ainda assim, essa é uma parte muito dolorosa da história da nossa família, e pode ser um pouco doloroso para você que cresceu com uma imagem a respeito de Anakin Skywalker.

— Se está sugerindo que eu posso me decepcionar, eu não me importo. Só estou cansado de ficar no escuro.

Leia tomou um gole de chá, pousou a xícara no pires em cima da mesa, respirou fundo e levantou-se. Caminhou até uma pintura dela mesma na parede, tirou o quadro e revelou o cofre que estava atrás dela. Digitou sua senha, abrindo-o. Em seguida, pegou uma bolsa de couro estilo carteiro, de tamanho médio, que parecia ser antiga, e fechando o cofre novamente, voltou para o seu lugar.

— Eu já estive na sua posição e tive as mesmas dúvidas que você — falou. — As mesmas perguntas sem respostas e eu fui atrás de cada uma delas. — Abriu a bolsa e tirou muitos papéis, documentos, recortes de jornal e fotografias, pondo-as na frente de Ben.

Ele deixou a xícara de lado e olhou para tudo aquilo com interesse. Tinha muitas fotografias ali, quase todas tiradas com aquelas antigas câmeras _Polaroid_. Mas uma em especial chamou sua atenção.

Na foto, uma jovem na casa dos vinte anos, sorrindo para alguém que tinha sido cortado da imagem. Ele a reconheceu na hora porque já tinha visto uma outra fotografia daquela mulher.

Era sua avó.

— Ela me lembra você quando eu era criança — ele disse olhando para a fotografia.

— Todos que a conheceram relataram o quanto eu era parecida com ela. Meu pai odiava olhar para mim justamente por esse motivo.

— Queria tê-la conhecido...

— Eu também.

Ben olhou confuso para a mãe. — Pensei que ela tivesse morrido quando você tinha cinco anos.

— Foi seu avô que te disse isso? — perguntou.

— Sim.

— Essa era a principal característica do seu avô, Ben. Ele era um mentiroso. — Tirou um documento da pilha de papéis e entregou a ele. — Minha mãe morreu no meu parto, eu nunca cheguei a conviver com ela nem nos primeiros anos da minha infância.

Ben leu o documento. Era um atestado de óbito em nome de Padmé Naberrie**. Data da morte: 14 de junho de 1962. Precisamente o dia de nascimento de sua mãe e de seu tio Luke.

— Não foi só sobre isso que ele mentiu, não é? — Ele fitava o atestado de óbito em suas mãos, lendo e relendo as informações dele. A causa da morte foi descolamento prematura da placenta.

Leia condoeu-se da decepção evidente na voz do filho. Mas se era para arrancar aquele _band-aid_, que fosse de uma vez só.

— Anakin era especialista em contar mentiras — prosseguiu. — Ele mentia tanto que isso se tornou natural para ele e fazia sem nem perceber. Nós não crescemos com ele, sabe, seu tio e eu. Quando ele apareceu nós já estávamos crescidos e nos contou um monte de mentiras. Contudo, eu sei exatamente quando alguém está mentindo para mim e descobri por mim mesma a verdade. O desmascarei, arranquei dele o que não consegui descobrir sozinha... Acho que por isso que ele tinha tanta raiva de mim e eu dele.

— Mas... O que aconteceu? — ele perguntou num fio de voz.

— A foto. — Leia indicou a fotografia de Padmé cortada e Ben a pegou de novo. Ainda era possível ver o cotovelo de outra pessoa no canto da imagem, mas não dava para saber quem era.

— Com quem ela estava?

— Olhe a parte de trás.

Ele olhou. — Algo está escrito... Mas a maior parte do texto estava no lado que foi cortado...

Leia mostrou-lhe outra fotografia, que na realidade era uma cópia da primeira. Nela era possível ver quem estava com sua avó. Um homem de barba rala sorrindo para Padmé e a fitando com um olhar apaixonado que ficou registrado naquela imagem.

— Quem é ele? — perguntou Ben.

— Ele é Obi-Wan Kenobi.

— Espere, eu conheço esse nome. Ele foi o mentor do Luke, certo?

— Sim, ele foi.

— De quando é esta fotografia? — Virou a imagem e nem foi preciso Leia responder. Em letras de forma, alguém escreveu: _"O melhor dia de nossas vidas."_, e abaixo: _"21 de maio de 1960."_ Ben percebeu que era o mesmo texto atrás na outra fotografia. — Onde conseguiu essa foto? — Indicou a que estava completa.

— Com o próprio Obi-Wan. Ele tinha uma cópia da foto assim como minha mãe.

— Mas o que isso quer dizer? Obi-Wan e vovó foram namorados antes dela conhecer meu avô?

— Eles eram noivos.

A informação não chegou a chocá-lo. Já tinha deduzido que Padmé e Obi-Wan tinham um envolvimento antes dela conhecer Anakin só analisando aquela imagem. Mas ele estava confuso e cheio de dúvidas. A começar pela data da fotografia e a data do atestado de óbito da avó. Uma diferença de dois anos e alguns meses. O que teria mudado nesses dois anos, ele queria saber.

Leia deu prosseguimento:

— Eu não tenho todas as informações, e é impossível sabermos de todos os detalhes, faz mais de cinquenta anos. Alguns segredos, eles levaram para o túmulo.

— Compreendo.

— Mas descobri sim coisas muito interessantes. — Ela mexeu novamente na pilha de coisas. Pegou um recorte de jornal e outra fotografia. Na foto, estavam seus avós e Obi-Wan entre eles. Kenobi abraçava Padmé pela cintura e Anakin estava do outro lado, sorrindo meio sem graça para a câmera. A foto havia sido rasgada e colada pedaço por pedaço com fita. — Foi Obi-Wan quem os apresentou. Eles eram amigos. Na verdade, eram melhores amigos, se conheciam desde a infância.

— Então um dia Obi-Wan apresenta sua noiva para o melhor amigo e...

— Eles se apaixonam — Leia completou junto a Ben. — Você é esperto.

Ele sorriu, tinha a quem puxar. Leia entregou-lhe o recorte de jornal. Era uma nota de uma coluna social falando da festa de noivado dos dois. Tanto Obi-Wan quanto Padmé pertenciam a famílias abastadas e conhecidas na sociedade da época.

— Como a vovó deixa de ser noiva do Kenobi para ficar com o meu avô? — perguntou.

— Eles o traíram — Leia respondeu. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas admirado. — Imagine só, uma moça rica, futura esposa de um homem bem quisto pela família dela, em um relacionamento que todos viam com bons olhos e até com esperança, de repente se envolve com um pé-rapado que só tinha a rua para andar, que pela direta ajuda do melhor amigo consegue um emprego, adivinhe onde?

— Não sei, onde?

— Na casa dos Naberrie. Era motorista da família.

Ben arregalou os olhos. — E depois? — Estava ansioso por mais informações.

— Eu sei que ela ficou grávida e os dois fugiram. Isso foi seu avô adotivo que me contou.

— Vovô Bail?

— Sim. — Ben não chegou a conhecer Bail Organa, ele morreu antes de seu nascimento. Sabia somente que ele criou sua mãe porque os pais dela não puderam fazer isso. Sua mãe nunca falava sobre esse seu passado. À vista disso, ele estava curioso pelo andar da conversa, pois ele estava prestes a descobrir coisas que ele nunca entendeu. — Ele também era amigo de Obi-Wan.

— Deve ter sido um escândalo na época.

— Quase chegou a ser, mas a família dela abafou tudo.

Ben leu novamente o recorte de jornal. — Naberrie... De onde eu conheço esse nome? — perguntou-se. Uma luz se acendeu em sua mente e ele descobriu de onde reconhecia o sobrenome. Olhou para mãe e ela sorriu quando percebeu que ele já sabia. — Políticos! Eram políticos, claro!

— Exato.

— Mas e o Kenobi? O que aconteceu em seguida?

— Eles fugiram para outro país, filho. Só que o Obi-Wan foi atrás. Não sei por qual razão, mas ele foi. Não acredito que tenha sido por motivo de vingança, porque eu o conheci e ele era um homem pacífico. — Ela parou por um instante, olhando para o nada. — Quando ele olhava para mim... Eu sei que ele também se lembrava dela. Mas ao contrário do meu pai, ele não sentia raiva. Só... tristeza.

Ben pensava no tamanho da dor que Kenobi enfrentou. Traído pelo amor de sua vida e pelo melhor amigo, enganado e humilhado. Além da decepção, ainda tinha a saudade e o luto... A raiva que ele deve ter sentido em algum momento pelos dois e de si mesmo devia ser muito grande.

Ele imaginou como ele devia se sentir sempre que olhava para a versão jovem de sua mãe, talvez pensando que Leia – se a vida tivesse tomado outros caminhos – poderia ter sido sua filha.

Encarou a mãe esperando que ela continuasse a falar. Leia entregou-lhe mais recortes de jornal ao passo que narrava os fatos.

Três dias antes de sua mãe e tio nascerem, Anakin Skywalker matou um homem. Ben ficou chocado com isso. Ele largou os recortes, começou a andar pelo cômodo, negando aquilo. Não conseguia acreditar que seu avô pudesse ter sido capaz de matar uma pessoa.

— Quem mente, rouba, quem rouba, mata. — Foram as palavras de Leia.

Por mais que ele não quisesse crer, esta era a verdade. Os jornais estavam ali para provar. De algum modo, sua mãe também conseguiu acesso a uma cópia do depoimento e foi mais uma prova.

Nos recortes de jornal estavam as matérias. Um homem chamado Mace Windu fora morto com dois tiros, um na cabeça e outro no peito, antes de ser atirado de um prédio. Anakin foi apontado como o principal suspeito.

Ele não tinha álibi, seu DNA estava no corpo da vítima e havia uma testemunha ocular. As causas do assassinato eram ainda dúbias. Leia tinha algumas teorias, mas não quis compartilhar todas com o filho. No entanto, o que os jornais diziam e foi apontado como oficial, era que eles tinham brigado por causa de uma dívida em dinheiro que culminou na morte da vítima.

O resto da história era fácil de compreender.

Anakin foi preso e condenado a vinte anos de cadeia. Padmé passou por um grande estresse traumático no início de seu último trimestre de gestação, o que provocou o nascimento prematuro de seus filhos e as complicações no parto que causaram sua morte.

Obi-Wan, que em algum ponto dessa história conseguiu encontrá-los, foi quem ajudou Padmé e trouxe os gêmeos quando voltou. Mas a parte dessa história que realmente revoltou Ben, foi saber que seus bisavós maternos renegaram os próprios netos. Eles não quiseram saber de Leia e Luke, e nem se importaram que eles eram apenas bebês que não tinham culpa dos erros de seus pais.

E é aí que Bail entrou na história. Ele adotou Leia, enquanto Luke acabou sendo criado pelo meio-irmão de seu pai, Owen Lars.

O destino tratou de unir os irmãos. Mas vinte anos depois, quando Anakin cumpriu sua pena, ele foi atrás de seus filhos.

— Eu nunca o perdoei — Leia disse. — Não queria que ele se aproximasse de mim e da minha família. Consegui isso por um tempo, porém, quando fiquei grávida, ele tentou se aproximar de nós de novo. Eu o afastei novamente, não o queria de jeito nenhum próximo a mim. Só que ele não era bobo e descobriu que conseguiria fazer isso te conquistando. — Ben estava sentado numa cadeira no canto do escritório, encarando a antiga fotografia de sua avó, com lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos e tentando para não as deixar cair. — Consegui mantê-lo longe enquanto você era um bebê, mas aí você foi crescendo e fazendo perguntas sobre seus avós...

Leia estava em pé, à janela, escondendo as lágrimas. Não queria que Ben a visse chorar.

Mas ele sabia que ela estava chorando. Ele se lembrou de como ela chorou naquela noite também.

— Um dia você não voltou para casa da escola no horário e eu fiquei desesperada, morrendo de preocupação. Estávamos loucos atrás de você, e então você chega com uma mão segurando uma casquinha de sorvete e a outra na do seu avô.

— Eu me lembro desse dia... — Ben murmurou. — Ficou com tanta raiva...

— Fiquei, meu filho. Ele não tinha o direito de te usar para me atingir!

— E quanto ao Luke?

— Ah... Luke... Luke o perdoou. — Fungou e limpou as lágrimas. — Já eu, ao contrário dele, deixei o rancor tomar conta de mim. Eu nunca o amei, nunca o perdoei, porque além de tudo isso que acabei de te contar, foi por causa dele que minha mãe biológica morreu...

— Como assim?

— Ele a agrediu, Ben. Agrediu a mulher que dizia amar! Se foi no calor do momento ou não, eu não sei, não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe! Isso não importa. Ele dizia que se arrependeu, mas... — Fez uma pausa. — Ele mentia tanto, como eu saberia se isso era verdade ou não? Aquele chalé onde você mora e te traz tantas recordações do seu avô e sei lá o que, era onde minha mãe traía Kenobi com ele!

— Eu já entendi. — Leia virou-se para o filho, que se levantava.

— Me desculpe, eu me exaltei...

— Tudo bem, eu compreendo você. — Devolveu a foto à mesa onde estavam as outras. Sentou-se novamente na primeira cadeira. Leia fez o mesmo. Apeteceu-lhe beber um gole de chá para molhar a garganta, mas este arrefeceu. — Arrepende-se? De alguma coisa, como não o ter perdoado, por exemplo?

Leia soergueu a cabeça, mirou o filho e abaixou a cabeça novamente assentindo. — Claro que me arrependo... Eu tinha muita raiva de seu avô e é verdade que nunca o amei, mas ele era pai eu gostando ou não. Eu podia... Eu devia tê-lo perdoado! Dizer pelo menos: "eu o perdoo, prometo tentar não guardar rancor, mas fique longe de mim e do meu filho". Mas só disse a última parte... Tantas oportunidades eu tive e desperdicei todas elas gritando com ele... Como naquela noite.

— Mãe... — Leia estava chorando de novo.

— Ele morreu sem o meu perdão. Ele nunca teve paz. E nem eu depois que ele se foi! Naquele noite... Gritei tanto com ele... Ele morreu por minha culpa.

— A senhora tem que parar de se culpar, mãe. Não foi sua culpa o vovô ter morrido. Foi uma fatalidade.

Leia tocou o rosto do filho por sobre a mesa e acariciou sua face esquerda. Ben derramou uma lágrima, uma apenas, que não conseguiu segurar.

— Por mais disfuncional que possa ser, família é família — disse ela. — E não são as pessoas de fora que mais irão nos machucar e errar conosco. Nós também erraremos com essas pessoas, até porque somos humanos e é inevitável. Mas se tiver a chance de perdoá-las, perdoe. Se tiver a chance de pedir perdão, não seja orgulhoso. O orgulho é uma coisa inútil, digo isto por experiência própria.

"Você e seu tio estão brigados a tanto tempo, Ben. Vocês se davam tão bem na sua infância, mas à medida que você crescia, a sua relação com ele foi ficando pior. O que começou com discussões cotidianas por motivos banais se transformou numa guerra... Não acha que já está na hora de pôr um basta nessa animosidade entre vocês? Eu não desejo para você o mesmo que eu passei e ainda passo. Esse remorso nos corrói. E seu pai..."

— Mãe, não quero falar sobre ele. — Levantou-se bruscamente. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente.

— Mas eu sim!

— Ele está morto.

— Eu não sei, talvez ele esteja morto mesmo! — Abriu uma gaveta da mesa e tirou um porta-retratos. — Mesmo com o que o seu pai fez conosco, há muito tempo que o perdoei. Já me é suficiente o remorso por Anakin.

— Você diz que eu devo perdoá-los, meu pai e meu tio... Eu não sei se estou pronto, ou mesmo disposto, para isso.

— Filho, não repita meus erros! — Ben ficou em silêncio. Leia queria tanto que ele entendesse e esperava que sua própria experiência servisse de lição para ele. — Eu só espero que você nunca sofra o mesmo que eu, Ben. Mas não vou forçá-lo a nada. Tem que ser uma decisão somente sua.

Ele assentiu. — Eu já vou indo...

— Mas já? Winter está preparando um jantar para você, ela vai ficar com raiva se você for embora.

— Eu sinto muito, mas estou sem apetite e com dor de cabeça... Só quero ir para casa e dormir um pouco, se eu conseguir.

— Eu entendo. É muito para você digerir.

— Diga a Winter que eu prometo ficar para o jantar da próxima vez. — Segurou a maçaneta da porta, prestes a abri-la.

— Você vai ficar bem? — perguntou. Ben parou, virou a cabeça para ela – estava preocupada – e confirmou.

— Vou sim.

— Promete?

— Prometo.

— Dirija com cuidado. — Ben saiu e fechou a porta.

Leia sentou-se de novo, agora olhando para a fotografia no porta-retratos. A foto era do dia do seu casamento; ela em um vestido de noiva, grávida de quatro meses, de mãos dadas com o ex-marido.

Eram quatro horas da tarde quando Finn foi embora. Depois do almoço, eles resolveram maratonar duas temporadas de uma série. Foi divertido, e depois que ele saiu, Rey se arrumou para ir ao chalé.

Não tinha certeza se Ben estaria lá. Ele poderia querer passar a noite na casa da mãe dele, porém, de qualquer forma, ele disse que se fosse possível, queria vê-la no feriado.

Ela pensou que se ele demorasse, ou não viesse, ela poderia aproveitar esse tempo sozinha para pensar mais a respeito do que tinha conversado com Finn mais cedo.

Próximo ao desvio que levava à floresta, na rodovia nos limites da zona urbana de Coruscant, mais ou menos a uns quinhentos metros antes desse desvio, Rey viu um carro modelo _Renault_ parado no encostamento da pista. O capô estava levantado e o motorista olhava o motor. O homem parecia estar em maus lençóis.

Rey sabia muito bem como é estar com o carro no prego. Sua antiga caminhonete vivia dando problemas.

— Problemas com o carro, amigo? — ela perguntou, parando ao lado do automóvel.

O homem fazia uma careta, provavelmente de raiva e frustração. Olhou para a jovem na bicicleta de relance e continuou mexendo no interior do veículo. Respondeu:

— São os pistões. O pior é que aqui não tem como consertar. — Olhou para Rey, suavizando as feições. — Tenho que chamar um guincho.

— Ah, entendo.

— É o que dá pegar carro emprestado com "amigo"! — Fechou o capô com força. _"Ele está de mau humor"_, Rey observou. — Escuta mocinha, você não saberia por acaso onde eu posso encontrar um bom mecânico aqui por perto?

— Bem, aqui por perto não tem quase nada e acho difícil haver — respondeu —, mas eu conheço o Joe. Ele cuidava do meu carro. Ele reboca seu carro onde estiver e leva para a oficina. Posso lhe dar o número dele.

— O problema é que estou sem celular — disse limpando as mãos sujas de graxa nas calças.

— Eu posso ligar pelo senhor. — Pegou o celular na bolsa dentro da cestinha da bicicleta. — O senhor não é daqui, não é?

— Por favor, pode me chamar de você.

— Ah, claro, desculpe.

— Não, tudo bem. E respondendo sua pergunta, estou chegando na cidade hoje. Ou melhor, voltando. Acho que faz mais de quinze anos que fui embora. Deve estar tudo mudado.

— Nem tudo. — Sorriu e posicionou o celular ao ouvido. Falou com o mecânico Joe e depois guardou o aparelho. — Ele já está vindo.

— Qual o seu nome? — indagou.

— Rey.

— Obrigado, Rey. Foi muita gentileza da sua parte parar para me ajudar.

— De nada, foi um prazer.

— A propósito, meu nome é Han. Apertaria sua mão se ela não estivesse suja. — Riu.

Rey sorriu de volta. — Sem problema com isso. Bom, eu tenho que ir agora. Até qualquer dia, Han. _Tchau, tchau!_

— Até qualquer dia, Rey.

Acenou para ele e pôs-se novamente em movimento com a bicicleta. Han a observou seguindo para o desvio para a floresta.

— Ei, não é muito perigoso andar sozinha por aí? — gritou.

— Tenho spray de pimenta e canivete na bolsa! — gritou em resposta.

— Então tá. — Deu de ombros e resolveu esperar pelo mecânico dentro do carro. Pelo retrovisor ele a viu sumindo ao entrar na floresta. — Onde será que essa menina está indo?


	29. XXVIII - Cartas de baralho

Fez um castelo com as cartas de um baralho. Ele teve ajuda no processo; as primeiras cartas, a base do castelo, não foram colocadas por ele. Depois foi fácil. Sentiu-se motivado a continuar e, uma a uma, ele montou o seu castelo.

Nunca imaginou, contudo, que ele se mostrasse tão frágil a ponto de desfazer-se com um sopro.

Ele observou a sua obra destruída; as cartas, desde as da base, espalhadas e amontoadas. Juntou-as ao baralho novamente e as deixou de canto, não se importando onde as estava deixando com o propósito de esquecê-las. No entanto, por mais que tentasse não se importar, não conseguia evitar o fato de estar decepcionado.

Ben sentia-se o principal responsável. Por um lado compreendia que também tinha considerável parcela de responsabilidade aquele que construiu a base, quem pôs as primeiras cartas. Porém, ele não poderia se abster de sua própria responsabilidade.

Tudo o que fez, fez porque quis, ainda que por influência. Ele também paga.

E está pagando agora.

E isso ia além de decepcionar-se completamente com o avô materno. Agora, ele mergulhava profundamente dentro dele, afogando-se consigo mesmo, tendo tudo o que fez, disse, pensou e planejou ao longo da vida sendo jogado em seu rosto em ondas gigantes que quebravam as rochas das suas verdades absolutas.

A catarse havia começado, mas não imaginava que pudesse ser tão doloroso. Desfazendo uma a uma de suas camadas, dissecando-as, destroçando-as, chegando cada vez mais perto da fundura de sua alma. Era uma descida vertical num poço tão profundo que não conseguia enxergar a água, só uma densa e assustadora escuridão.

Era solitário ali embaixo, e tão frio... Morava ali um esquecido e quase morto garotinho inocente e esquivo, segurando uma estrela que se apagava na palma da sua mão cerrada. O corpo encolhido em volta daquela pequenina luz, protegendo-a com as sombras. Paradoxal, mas era exatamente isso.

As lembranças mais antigas que ele possuía iam sendo puxadas do arquivo, e colocadas diante dele como fotografias de um velho álbum que foi enterrado dentro de uma caixa de sapatos.

Eram velhas e um pouco acabadas com o tempo; as imagens não estavam mais nítidas, e as bordas corroídas. A umidade da terra tinha se infiltrado na caixa e estragado a qualidade das imagens, mas ainda era possível captá-las na sua essência, em seus contornos sem contraste e cores sem nitidez.

Via nelas uma casquinha de sorvete, seu avô, uma criança chorando e um consolo. Ele lembrava... Ele comprou um sorvete com as moedas que economizou, mas ele caiu no chão... Não, foi derrubado por alguém. Talvez um coleguinha malvado. Então ele chorou e foi quando o estranho se aproximou.

Mas pensando melhor, não era estranho. Já tinha o visto, mas o homem nunca tinha falado com ele antes. Ficava-o observando de longe, parado em esquinas ou dentro de um carro. Naquele dia, ele ofereceu outro sorvete para que Ben parasse de chorar, disse que era seu avô, pai de sua mãe.

Ele era tão inocente que confiou nele.

O avô queria estar por perto, queria conhecê-lo e participar de sua vida, coisa que a filha não permitia. Ele gostava de Ben, declarava isso várias vezes, e ganhou sua confiança com todas as coisas que conquistam uma criança: atenção, paciência, carinho, doces, brinquedos, passeios, mimos, etc. A base do castelo.

O coração da criança é de quem chega primeiro e Anakin sabia disso. Leia já não conseguia manter Anakin longe como antes porque Ben o queria por perto e ficava doente se não visse o avô.

Tudo começou com aquele sorvete. Skywalker plantou a semente, Ben regou. Mas agora estava tudo destruído, acabado, quebrado.

Nada que se quebra volta a ser o mesmo de antes, mesmo após um remendo. O local onde um ferro foi soldado é justamente sua parte mais frágil. Se voltar a quebrar, se quebrará outra vez naquele exato ponto.

E foi um gatilho.

Ben agora estava olhando para os castelos de Snoke, de sua carreira, de seus sonhos, de seus traumas, o de seus relacionamentos. Alguns eram verdadeiras fortalezas construídas sobre areia, madeira e barro; outros eram açoitados pelos ventos, balançavam, mas não caíam.

E havia um que era um caso especial. O castelo destruído reerguia-se sozinho, mas a base ainda não estava completa e equilibrada. Era como uma solda em um ferro.

Em suma, estava aprendendo de uma das formas mais dolorosas que tudo o que se idealiza de alguém, que em algum momento admiramos, é semelhante a um castelo feito a partir de cartas de baralho, que corre o risco de cair por terra com um mero assoprar.

O que ele iria fazer a partir de então, ainda necessitava ser decidido, mas ele já tinha algumas ideias. Agora, ele pousava o cigarro no cinzeiro improvisado com um pires e colocava as cartas na mesa, literalmente.

Ele lembrou-se durante a volta para casa que havia um velho baralho no fundo de uma gaveta de um dos armários da cozinha e estava jogando paciência. Ele não se recordava perfeitamente das regras, jogava-o no seu antigo computador há muito tempo, ainda quando era o Windows 7, mas sabia o básico e ia se virando inventando suas próprias regras. Não estava sendo divertido, afinal, ele não estava jogando por diversão, mas o ajudou a lidar com o tédio e a organizar suas ideias.

A casa estava completamente silenciosa. Ben conseguia ouvir o seu cigarro queimando lentamente, junto ao cricrilar dos grilos e coaxar dos sapos lá fora. Rey dormia no andar de cima. Quando ele chegou, ela tinha aberto uma garrafa de vinho e estava lendo e ouvindo música, vestindo um velho suéter dele, que lhe cobria mal as nádegas, e calçando meias soquete.

Não foi nem necessário perguntar. Pela cara de Ben, ela sabia que tinha sido pesado. Ele não queria conversar sobre aquilo ainda, disse a ela em tom cansado, mas se esforçando para não parecer rude. Era muito para digerir, ele precisava de tempo e ela o compreendeu. Ela sempre o compreendia. Ben não podia ser mais grato por ter Rey.

Eles não fizeram nada, nem um dos dois tinha cabeça para sexo. Apenas dormiram abraçados, compartilhando a cama e o calor de seus corpos.

Talvez ele se sentisse mais seguro nos braços dela do que o contrário. Quando dormiam abraçados assim, ele se sentia tão bem. Mas não era intenção dele permanecer naquela zona de conforto.

Quando percebeu que a respiração dela tinha diminuído e o corpo relaxado completamente, levantou-se de fininho e fez o mínimo de ruído possível para sair do quarto. Desceu as escadas do mesmo modo e chegou à cozinha.

Normalmente ele não fumava mais. Tinha largado o cigarro há alguns anos, contudo, nos últimos meses, tal hábito estava retornando. No começo era para aliviar o nervosismo, quando estava ansioso e agitado. E ele ainda tem feito isso, mas a cada vez que recorre ao tabaco desse modo, ele fuma uma quantidade maior de cigarros. E a tendência era piorar.

Ele só queria um tempo a sós com seus demônios. Precisava prender novamente os que se soltaram e fortificar todas as outras jaulas. Poderia ter a ajuda de alguns anjos, porém, ele permanecia querendo resolver tudo sozinho.

Até sorri com a analogia. Fazer essas comparações lúdicas dos seus problemas dava-lhe um sabor um pouco mais adocicado à boca, mas que azedava no final.

Estava frio. Deveria ter pegado um casaco ao invés de descer apenas de pijama. Poderia subir para pegar algo mais quente, mas corria o risco de acordar Rey e ele não tinha a menor vontade de fazer isso.

Por enquanto, a pouparia de seus problemas. Porém, não se esqueceu que eles tinham uma conversa pendente.

Era um inferno. Parecia que eles nunca estavam cem por cento em paz e bem, sempre havia uma coisa mal resolvida que gerava conflitos desnecessários. É... Quem sabe o castelo de seu relacionamento não seja tão firme quanto ele imaginava.

Por um tempo, ele achou que aquele lugar fosse a completude de tudo o que o amor deles significava. Atualmente ele fita cada uma daquelas paredes e se sente dentro de um templo corrompido.

O chalé era sujo de traição e morte.

Ele não era mais o homem de antes, percebia isso agora ao ver que ele não conseguia achar certo construir a própria felicidade em cima das desgraças dos outros, como seu avô fez.

Felizmente, Ben não era Anakin. Por muito tempo ele tentou ser. Agora ele só quer ser ele mesmo.

Ele estava disposto a demolir alguns de seus castelos.

Rey segurou a caneca com ambas as mãos. A porcelana encontrava-se quente devido ao café recém passado que a preenchia. O líquido estava numa temperatura ainda elevada demais para o que Rey apreciava, de modo que a sentia em suas próprias mãos por meio da condução térmica de calor do café para a louça que segurava.

Mas estava sendo agradável sentir aquele calor. Era uma manhã fria de segunda-feira, que só por isso já a deixava desanimada. Nunca gostou de segundas, principalmente porque estas lhe lembravam as freiras da fundação onde esteve por alguns anos, que diziam que as pessoas odiavam as segundas-feiras porque eram preguiçosas e não queriam trabalhar.

Inspirou e expirou profundamente. Suas mãos ainda estavam em contato com a louça que arrefecia morosamente. Encontrava-se sentada no parapeito da janela, contemplando o lago nos fundos do chalé e mata intocada do outro lado dele.

Uma esparsa névoa cobria a superfície do lago. A mesma névoa cobria a floresta, o que dava a tudo um ar fantasmagórico.

Ainda era muito cedo; o sol nascera há poucos momentos. A luz do sol, geralmente, batia contra a superfície daquele lago e ele a refletia, no entanto, lá fora o dia ainda estava cinzento e frio.

Ela desceu de onde se assentara e caminhou até o centro da cozinha, o lugar em que ficava a mesa, onde se sentou. Provou o café, que resfriara um pouco, mas quente o suficiente para ser apreciado por ela. Tomou café com sanduíches e bolacha. Ben juntou-se a ela pouco tempo depois; ele já estava pronto. Sairiam cedo e ele lhe daria uma carona até um ponto de ônibus.

As pautas da conversa matinal foram tão supérfluas que era como se tivessem ficado em silêncio o tempo todo. Ele não era do tipo falante e ela não estava muito afim de conversar, mas se tivessem ficado em silêncio absoluto, ficaria um clima estranho entre eles e sabiam disso.

No fim, ficaram quietos. Ben lendo um jornal e Rey fitando os desenhos pintados em sua caneca: um bule amarelo, uma xícara o acompanhando, grãos de café...

Quando ela acordou, havia um baralho de cartas em cima da mesa e ele ainda estava ali, no cantinho. Rey olhou para o baralho enquanto pousava a caneca na mesa.

Ela sabia que Ben tinha se levantado durante a noite e saiu do quarto. Ela o ouviu se levantar e abrir a porta. Duas horas se passaram até que ele voltasse para a cama. Ela sabia disso porque não cochilou mais depois do que ele saiu, e fingiu dormir enquanto ele se ajeitava ao lado dela tentando não a acordar, sem saber que ela estava desperta o tempo todo.

Imaginava o que ele tinha feito. Ele cheirava a cigarro, mesmo que tenha tentado esconder o cheiro escovando os dentes e trocando de roupa. Devia ter ficado aquelas duas horas remoendo seja lá o que ele e sua mãe tenham conversando, fumando por causa da sua ansiedade, e jogando cartas, quem sabe, para passar o tempo, já que não conseguia dormir.

Olhou para ele, que retribuiu o olhar com um suave curvar de lábios. Ele tinha bolsas abaixo dos olhos. Rey também tinha, mas ela as suavizou com maquiagem.

Pensou em sua conversa com Finn, nas coisas que ele disse e que ela concordava e nas que ele falou que ela não concordava, mas que olhando agora, não chegavam a ser erradas. Era o ponto de vista dele e não estava errado, ela só não concordava que algumas daquelas coisas se encaixavam com ela e sua situação atual. Ela também descartava o conselho de pedir um tempo, isso não funcionaria, pois o problema entre eles era a falta de comunicação e se afastando por um tempo não resolveria isso, quiçá piorasse.

Abriu mão da conversa que tinha planejado ter com ele quando Ben chegou com aquela cara de que queria desaparecer da Terra e com um letreiro em letras néon estampado em sua testa dizendo que não estava em clima para conversas de qualquer tipo.

Ela o entendia, deve ter sido uma conversa longa e tensa; ele ainda estava digerindo tudo aquilo. Não poderia ter outra conversa séria seguida do que quer que ele e a mãe dele tenham falado. Só cresceria o desconforto e poderia ser que ele nem entendesse na íntegra o lado dela.

Mas agora eles estavam terminando o café da manhã e depois sairiam para cumprirem suas jornadas diárias. Todavia, Rey não queria mais adiar aquilo. Se deixasse para depois, perderia a coragem, continuaria "empurrando com a barriga" e nada se resolveria.

Ademais, ele mesmo lhe disse que não tinham terminado a conversa naquele banheiro lá em Kamino.

— Está tudo bem? — Ben inquiriu, percebendo que ela não parava de encará-lo.

Rey olhou para o relógio. Ainda tinham algum tempo, talvez eles pudessem...

— Sentimentos são coisas muito difíceis de se manterem presas, porque eles são maus detentos, machucam os carcereiros: nós.

— O que quer dizer? — Ele dobrou o jornal e o deixou ao lado do seu prato.

Rey abaixou a cabeça, fitou o fundo de sua caneca suja com um pouco de café que tinha sobrado. — É tão... complicado...

— Amor, não estou entendendo.

— É complicado, _tá_ legal? Eu não queria provavelmente estragar o restante do nosso dia, mas não dizer o que eu tenho para dizer agora, eu perco a coragem e continuaremos nessa.

— Nessa o que? Está falando de Kamino?

— É, quer dizer, também estou falando de Kamino, mas vai muito além disso.

— É a Miranda? Rey, por favor, não traga essa moça para o nosso café da manhã. Eu não sei o que ela está pensando ou tentando fazer, mas já acabou. Mas eu queria entender melhor essa coisa entre vocês e porquê trocam farpas hoje em dia.

— Eu e a Miranda já trocamos muito mais do que farpas, se você quer saber. Eu fui demitida por causa daquela vadia imunda.

Ben arregalou os olhos após a fala de Rey. Nunca tinha a visto usar um palavreado daquele tipo para se referir a quem quer que fosse. Ele suspirou pesadamente e endireitou-se na cadeira, então perguntou:

— Rey, o que está acontecendo? Corrigindo, o que foi que aconteceu?

Quis ter um copo d'água à mão para molhar a boca. Tencionou virar a cabeça em direção ao relógio novamente, mas não fez isso; não iria se preocupar com a hora.

Foi um longo monólogo. Ao contrário de Finn, Ben não a interrompeu em momento algum, mas ficou imóvel no seu lugar, tão atento que só sabia que ele não estava congelado ou coisa do tipo, porque piscava os olhos e umedecia os lábios com a língua vez ou outra. Mas ela enfim contou tudo sobre sua história com Miranda, sem poupar detalhes, e também o que ela conversou com Finn.

Esta derradeira parte foi sem dúvida a mais difícil. Ela gaguejou em alguns pontos e ele esforçou algumas reações, além de abaixar a cabeça pela primeira vez. O restante do discurso se fez com Ben de cabeça baixa e Rey com a voz vacilante e chorosa.

— Você sentiu tudo isso esse tempo todo? — Foi a primeira coisa que ele disse. Rey assentiu, limpando uma lágrima solitária que escorria pela bochecha. — Por que não me contou antes?

— Porque eu me achava boba, porque eu achava que você me acharia boba, porque pensaria que eu estava exagerando, que a formatura está aí às portas e eu estou me precipitando, quando foi você que pediu de seis meses a um ano para nos revelarmos depois que eu me formasse. "Seria muito suspeito", algo do tipo, não é?

— Rey...

— Ben, não. Você sabe que é verdade. Mas não quero te prender na minha carência, não quero que aches que tem obrigação de estar comigo porque eu me tornei dependente de você de alguma forma. Ah meu Deus, olha _pra_ mim! Olha o que eu me tornei! — Levantou-se e caminhou até a pia. Ela se deu conta pela primeira vez daquela verdade quando a soltou sem perceber.

Ela tinha se tornado dependente dele e agora que enxergava isso não estava nem um pouco feliz consigo mesma. Na sua visão, Rey tinha falhado consigo mesma.

— Olha, meu amor... — Ela ouviu a voz dele às suas costas, tentou abraçá-la, contudo Rey esgueirou-se e afastou-se dele. — Rey, por favor!

— Não! Isso está errado. Eu não sou assim!

Ben novamente suspirou pesadamente. — Eu tenho certeza que podemos achar uma solução para isso. Você... Você chama de dependência, mas não acho que seja isso ou que seja por aí...

— Não fale como se você soubesse o que está dizendo — ela mandou, lançando um olhar furioso nele.

— Ok, eu realmente não sei o que estou dizendo, mas veja pelo meu lado, Rey, eu não sei o que você quer e acho que você também não sabe.

— Mas... — Calou-se, limpou outra lágrima que escapou. — Eu estou muito confusa.

— Eu também estou, a única certeza que eu tenho é que eu te amo. Aquela mulher tentou me seduzir e depois foi pedir desculpas para mim na sua frente com o objetivo de nos desestabilizar, mas eu ainda amo você.

Rey o encarou. — Eu também te amo, mas só amor não basta e não afugenta essa dependência emocional que eu tenho de você.

— Se você também é dependente de mim, também sou de você. — Aproximou-se, tentou tocá-la.

— Ben, escute o que você está dizendo, interprete essas palavras. — Afastou-se dele pelo lado. — Isso não é uma declaração de amor, soa mais como uma... como uma... ameaça!

— Que? Está louca! Não estou e nem nunca te ameacei ou coagi para estar comigo, se está é por vontade própria.

— Você não entende. É incapaz de entender! — Pegou a torrada e jogou nele.

— Claro, eu sou um homem e nunca entendo nada, não é isso que vocês mulheres dizem? — retorquiu ironicamente.

— Ora, seu...! — Jogou uma segunda torrada nele, mas desta ele desviou. — Você me escuta, mas não me ouve.

— Eu só quero entender porque veio com esse papo de ameaça. Você acha que eu te forço a estar comigo? — perguntou irritado.

— Meu Deus!, não foi isso que eu disse!

— Então se explique melhor!

— Eu não disse que você está me coagindo, Ben. É que... é complicado e eu não sou especialista nesse assunto...

— _Tá_ sugerindo terapia de casal? Depois de hoje não acho que seja uma má ideia.

— Ben, deixa eu falar! — Ele virou a cara, bufando como um touro raivoso. — Não é algo que se controla, que sequer se perceba assim tão nitidamente. Somos condensados a essas coisas por causa da criação que tivemos, dos traumas que passamos e tudo mais que nos fez chegar até onde chegamos. — Abaixou a cabeça e encarou o chão por alguns momentos. Talvez... Talvez a ideia de Finn não fosse tão ruim assim. Quem sabe ela tenha a descartado tão prontamente por não suportar a mínima ideia de ficar um momento longe dele. E quem sabe seja exatamente por isso que ela deva ficar longe agora. — Acho melhor a gente dar um tempo.

— O que? Não — negou totalmente. — Não é desse jeito que se resolve as coisas.

— Eu preciso de um tempo, e acho que você também precisa — redarguiu.

— Você não sabe do que eu preciso. Estou passando por um momento complicado da minha vida, de novas descobertas, de castelos desmoronando, de toda a merda que eu achava que era de um único jeito mudando completamente e eu preciso de você ao meu lado.

— É seu Retorno de Saturno, não quero ser muleta nesse momento que é seu.

— Você não é muleta, Rey! Você é minha companheira. — Fez uma pausa. Ela balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. — Retorno de Saturno você diz, logo, mais do que tudo preciso de alguém que eu ame ao meu lado. Não compreendo tudo que tem acontecido comigo, e você sempre foi minha âncora.

— Sempre não. Não estamos juntos a sua vida toda.

— Agora é você que não está entendendo.

— Eu quero um tempo, eu preciso entender tudo que está acontecendo comigo. Eu te amo, mas preciso me amar primeiro. Antes eu não queria nem pensar na ideia de ficar longe de você um momento que fosse, tinha medo de te perder depois que eu me afastasse, só me sentia feliz se você estivesse por perto e cheguei naquele ponto que acredito que não vivo mais sem você. Só que é justamente por isso que eu preciso desse espaço. Não percebe a dependência bem aí? Isso não é romântico... — Fez uma breve pausa. — E vai ser bom para você também. A gente vai esfriar as ideias, a distância vai nos ajudar a tomar decisões mais racionais e a enxergar coisas que antes não víamos.

— Só que eu não acredito nessa história de "dar um tempo" — ele respondeu firmemente. — Se for assim, é melhor terminar logo aqui.

Rey tinha segurado as lágrimas o tempo todo durante aquela discussão. E ela ainda estava segurando. Porém, duas lágrimas gordas rolaram em suas bochechas, criando duas linhas verticais por causa da maquiagem que ela usava.

Encarava Ben após aquela sentença sentindo que seu coração tinha parado e o peso do mundo inteiro estava sobre os seus ombros. Não era isso que ela queria... Não queria perdê-lo...

O medo de ficar sem Ben era tanto que ela quase se jogou em seus braços pedindo desculpas e que esquecesse tudo o que ela tinha falado. Ela quase desistiu de seu ponto de vista, abriu mão do que acreditava ser o certo e até de si mesma, para não o perder, até que percebeu que aquela era uma chantagem. Se ele a fazia consciente ou não, não deixava de ser uma chantagem emocional.

Ela se viu diante de uma decisão. E por mais que lhe doesse e que seu coração ficando em pedaços, ela tinha que fazer isso. Ben não lhe deixava escolha.

Recuperando a compostura, ela encheu os pulmões e decretou:

— Se é assim que você quer, então é assim que vai ser. Estou terminando com você, Ben.

Pegou sua bolsa e casaco e saiu quase que correndo da cozinha. Cruzou a sala e abriu a porta da frente. Sua bicicleta ainda estava jogada ali na varanda; Rey a montou depressa e saiu pedalando.

Ele não foi atrás dela de imediato porque estava em choque. Não conseguia acreditar que Rey pudesse estar mesmo terminando com ele. Mas quando ouviu a porta sendo aberta, ele correu para tentar impedi-la.

— Rey! — chamou. Correu até a frente da casa e a enxergou dobrando com a bicicleta mais a frente. — Rey, espere! Por favor, Rey, volta aqui! — Apressado chegou ao carro e ligou-o. Manobrou-o bastante nervoso e bateu a parte de trás veículo numa árvore. — Porra!

Não tinha mais como ir atrás dela daquele modo. Rapidamente abandonou seu carro e correu o mais rápido que pôde para alcançá-la. Porém, era tarde demais.

— Rey! — ele gritou numa esperança desesperada de que ela o ouvisse e voltasse, porque já tinha desistido de correr.

[...]

Ela bateu a porta com força, correu para o quarto e largou suas coisas no chão, jogando-se na cama em seguida. Agarrou o travesseiro e encolheu-se em torno dele, chorando abundantemente, as lágrimas caindo sobre a fronha de algodão.

Como consertar seu coração partido? Ela só tinha as palavras dela para se consolar, mas isso não era suficiente.

Não olhou para trás, não respondeu os seus chamados, por mais que quisesse voltar. Voltar para ele, voltar para o que eles um dia tiveram. Ou tudo terá sido uma ilusão ou sonho? Eram amantes, estavam condenados desde o começo.


	30. XXIX - Fantasma

_**Vinte e dois de novembro de 2009. Centro de Coruscant.**_

_Seriam onze horas do dia._

_O sol a pino queimava a cabeça da garota, e os espaços da pele de seus braços que não foram cobertos por faixas estavam avermelhados por conta da exposição aos raios ultravioleta. De igual modo, suas bochechas e a ponta de seu nariz também estavam mais vermelhos que o normal. Não possuía consciência (e dinheiro) para fazer o uso recomendado do protetor solar._

_A temperatura marcava 39°C graus, mas a sensação térmica beirava os 42°C; e passar mal em decorrência da insolação não seria novidade._

_No mais, estava cansada, com sede e com fome. Isso, porém, também não era novidade para Rey Keeran, que após fugir do abrigo municipal para órfãos desabrigados em que vivia, passou a morar na rua, dormir em becos ou debaixo de viadutos, e catar papelão e outros materiais recicláveis como forma de subsistência._

_Isto implicava uma série de outros fatores, como não ter garantia de comida todos os dias – neste dia mesmo não havia tomado café da manhã –, a água que consumia era as das fontes dos parques, a mesma que as pombas e animais de rua consumiam. Às vezes conseguia comprar uma garrafa de água mineral ou água com gás, mas isso nem sempre era possível. Isso sem contar a exposição ao perigo constante por ser uma menina de quinze anos morando nas ruas à mercê de todo tipo de coisa._

_Os roubos, as agressões, os assédios, as tentativas de estupro e as humilhações acumulados naqueles meses a aterrorizavam e a traumatizavam. Carregaria traumas para uma vida inteira. Rey dormia vigilante – se dormia! Procurava sempre os lugares ocultos onde pudesse se esconder de qualquer pessoa que resolvesse a atacar durante o sono, aprendera na marra a se defender, a como trabalhar e onde procurar comida, os lugares em que ela poderia tomar banho e lavar suas roupas, onde e como conseguir itens básicos de higiene pessoal para uma moça púbere._

_Mas mesmo assim, ela preferia essa labuta e o sofrimento de sobreviver nas ruas imundas e repletas de perigos como as de Coruscant, a voltar para o abrigo de menores e ser realocada para outro lar adotivo. Mais um em sua longa lista de lares adotivos._

_Não, isto era a última coisa que ela desejava!_

_Não depois do que houve com a última família, do inferno, humilhação e medo que ela viveu naquelas últimas semanas que esteve com eles._

_O que levava a outro dos seus problemas: era uma adolescente de quinze anos, quase dezesseis, morando na rua e em situação de risco, fugitiva de um abrigo e com agentes sociais atrás dela._

_Ela estava com quase dezesseis anos, e ainda faltava mais dois para atingir a maioridade, até lá, temia que os agentes sociais finalmente a pegassem e ela não conseguisse fugir novamente. Não suportaria ser mandada para mais uma casa de desconhecidos que não a amariam e que a humilhariam como todos os outros fizeram._

_Por enquanto, ela continuaria fazendo o que faz agora. Resistir, trabalhar, fugir, sobreviver, esperar..._

_Limpou o suor da testa, afastou os fios revoltosos que escapavam do seu penteado de três coques. Abriu um dos bolsos menores da mochila para pegar um lenço de pano e deixou-a pender sobre apenas um ombro enquanto limpava a testa, e em seguida agarrou a garrafinha de água que estava pela metade e tomou um gole._

_A sensação da água, que estava um pouco fria, molhando sua garganta seca era tão prazerosa que Rey fechou os olhos para se deleitar melhor com aquele ato tão natural para qualquer ser vivo que é o de suprir a necessidade que todos temos da preciosa água._

_E foi nesse instante de descuido que alguém passou por ela em azáfama, puxando a mochila do seu ombro num gesto bruto, que além de quase a fazer cair – não fosse por se apoiar na parede do muro –, a fez engasgar com a água._

_O líquido entrou pela via errada e em desespero Rey tossia. O resto de água que não escorria de suas vias aéreas, derramou-se sobre sua roupa e a garrafa foi parar no chão. Recuperou-se rapidamente e então percebeu o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Fora assaltada!_

_Viu o meliante dobrar a esquina à frente, e, sem pensar duas vezes, correu atrás dele. Não só os seus pertences e umas notas pequenas de dinheiro estavam naquela mochila, mas também todos seus documentos e não poderia perdê-los de forma alguma._

_Ele não era tão rápido, porém, empurrava os transeuntes e derrubava coisas pelo caminho que passava, na intenção de atrasar Rey. Cortava caminhos por becos e vielas, para despistá-la, olhando sempre para trás, para saber se tinha conseguido mesmo e enfim parar de correr, quando de súbito foi acertado fortemente no queixo, sendo lançado ao chão imundo de uma viela com um baque. Nem viu o que o acertou._

_— Está com pressa, ladrão? O que houve?_

_— O que?! — exclamou, gemendo de dor._

_Olhando para cima, Finn Collins viu a garota que tinha assaltado segurando um pedaço de cano, que ele não pode nem imaginar onde ela arrumou, apontado para seu rosto de forma intimidadora. Só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: "De onde foi que essa louca surgiu?"_

_E foi assim que eles se tornaram amigos..._

_**Cinco anos depois.**_

Seriam onze horas do dia.

O vento frio açoitava a copa das árvores e esbarrava nas cortinas que vestem as janelas daquela casa, e a luz invadia o pequeno quarto onde uma jovem mulher encolhia-se debaixo de pesadas cobertas sobre a pequena cama de solteiro.

O dia fazia-se cinzento, e como esperado, o nimbo desfazia-se em passageira chuva. A jovem odiou o seu amigo por insistir em abrir as janelas para deixar a brisa entrar, numa tentativa de melhorar o ânimo dela. Tentativa que não estava tendo resultados satisfatórios e que só fez aumentar a sua preguiça e indisposição.

Faz três dias que Rey não punha os pés para fora de casa. Era da cama para o banheiro, do banheiro para a sala, da sala para a cozinha, da cozinha para o quarto, e repetia o processo. Utilizava-se de serviços _delivery_ para se alimentar, pois nem para ir à mercearia ela tinha vontade. Trabalhou também em casa esses dias, resolvendo tudo por e-mail, pelo computador portátil e pelo celular.

Tinha consciência de que sua aparência estava péssima, pelas vezes que encarou o espelho. Vestia pijama o dia todo, penteava o cabelo de qualquer jeito e escovava os dentes por pura obrigação. Comia porcarias, dormia muito, chorava às vezes.

Na linguagem dos jovens, ela estava "na fossa". Mas não em um quadro de depressão, mesmo que Finn estivesse preocupado. Rey estava triste pelo fim do seu relacionamento e reclamava o direito de ficar triste. Ia passar, ela ia seguir em frente, porém, por ora, ela quer por secar as lágrimas que tinha.

— O que você tem que fazer — dizia Finn — é levantar essa bunda preguiçosa daí e se recompor!

— Deixe-me em paz, Finn. Vá para casa! — respondeu ela. — Amanhã é seu grande dia, vai defender sua Monografia, precisa se preparar e relaxar.

— Por que você acha que eu estou aqui? — redarguiu.

— Pensei que estivesse tentando me tirar da fossa.

— Isso é um dos motivos. — Sentou-se na beirada da cama, forçando com o quadril Rey a se afastar um pouco para lhe ceder espaço. — Eu estou em pânico!... Mas como você é minha melhor amiga e eu te amo, eu estou deixando de lado os meus problemas para cuidar de você.

— Isso é muito altruísta da sua parte — retorquiu com ironia. — Mas às vezes nós precisamos ser egoístas em favor do nosso próprio bem, senão deixamos que os problemas de outras pessoas se tornem os nossos problemas e acabamos nos esquecendo de que antes de haver outra pessoa, somos seres individuais. Isso é amor próprio.

— Nossa... Estamos falando da minha Monografia ou do seu término com o Ben?

Não houve réplica. Ergueu-se Rey e calçou as chinelas, seguindo para o banheiro e trancando a porta. Finn bufou e levantou-se também, mas tomou o caminho para a sala.

Esperou-a por quase uma hora. Quando Rey finalmente veio até ele, ela estava vestindo um roupão cinza e com uma toalha cor-de-rosa enrolada na cabeça; trazia um pente e um pote de creme para pentear nas mãos. Ele tinha se entretido no celular, mas quando a viu, sentou-se para que ela pudesse se sentar também.

— Talvez eu tenha exagerado — disse primeiramente, acomodando-se ao lado dele.

— Fala do desperdício de água do seu banho de uma hora ou...

— Estou falando sério! — interrompeu-o bruscamente.

— Ok, ok... Desculpe.

— Posso ter me precipitado, eu admito, mas agora é tarde demais... Ben tomou a decisão dele e eu tive que me adaptar a isso. Não é o que eu queria, ou melhor, não é o que nem um de nós queríamos, mas assim foi e não dá para voltar atrás.

— Mas dá para remediar — respondeu Finn. Rey não tinha olhado diretamente para ele desde que chegou à sala, e fez isso agora pela primeira vez. — Você acreditaria se eu te dissesse que o Ben veio falar comigo e me pediu conselhos?

— Ele fez isso? — perguntou boquiaberta.

— É... Que louco, né? A gente se odiava e... a gente ainda se odeia na verdade. — Riu e fez uma pausa breve. — O que eu quero dizer é que fiquei muito surpreso com a atitude dele de me procurar. Antes era você que falava comigo sobre ele e ontem foi o contrário.

— Foi ontem?

— Sim. Mas ele já estava me cercando desde terça e aí ontem ele me chamou na sua sala.

— Falaram sobre mim.

— Não, falamos da sua tia Mercedes... Espera, você não estava fazendo uma pergunta. — Rey riu da tentativa fracassada do amigo de ser sarcástico. Finn ficou feliz de vê-la rir finalmente.

— O que vocês conversaram? — perguntou tirando a toalha da cabeça.

Finn suspirou. — Ele diz que a culpa é dele por ter te colocado contra a parede daquela forma, te obrigando a terminar com ele. Não disse que fui eu que sugeri dar um tempo, claro, fiquei com medo dele me acusar de encher sua cabeça de caraminhola e quebrar meu nariz no soco. — Rey riu de novo.

— Meu Deus, que dramático! — disse. — Ele não faria isso.

— Como é que você sabe?! Ben é imprevisível quando está de mau-humor. — Sorriu. Finn abaixou a cabeça um momento, sentindo-se um pouco culpado, porque ele havia resolvido ocultar em grande parte o que foi a real conversa que ele teve com Solo. Eles haviam discutido ferrenhamente, entre acusações e cobranças acerca da promessa que fizeram de que um jamais permitiriam que o outro magoasse Rey de qualquer forma. Mas mesmo que ele desde o começo tenha se colocado ao lado de Rey para qualquer coisa, tomando o partido dela, ele entendia um pouco do ponto do Ben; ou pelo menos acha que o entende. Sabia o quanto a amava e que estava sofrendo pelo término tanto quanto Rey. Suspirou e disse: — Ele está com saudades suas.

O sorriso no rosto de Rey esmoreceu. Desviou o olhar, desconcertada; para disfarçar, encheu a palma da mão com creme para pentear e o espalhou no comprimento e pontas de seu cabelo. — Mesmo? — perguntou fingindo indiferença.

— Muito. — Sorriu minimente com a força que Rey aplicava para pentear os cabelos. — Ele disse que tenta entrar em contato com você o tempo todo, mas que você não atende o celular ou responde suas mensagens...

— Não quero falar com ele.

— Ele também queria vir aqui. — Rey encarou-o. — Calma, eu disse que não seria uma boa ideia, que você ter faltado todos esses dias e não o atender é porque você está o evitando.

— E o que ele disse?

— Ele disse: "É óbvio, seu idiota! Você acha que eu não sei disso?" — disse imitando a voz de Ben e fazendo cara de zangado. — Ou algo assim... Enfim, eu tentei convencê-lo de que você precisava de espaço e que insistir nesse momento pode só piorar as coisas. Ele discordou a princípio, como é do feitio dele. O cara é teimoso mesmo!

— Mas...?

— Ele não vai desistir de conversar com você. E, infelizmente vou ter que dizer isso, mas ele tem razão. — Rey parou de pentear os cabelos e fitou-o. — Vocês precisam muito conversar, Rey.

Ela arquejou. — Eu não estou pronta para encará-lo ainda...

— Por quê?

— Porque... — Fechou os olhos com força, deixando as mãos caírem em seu colo. Controlava o choro. — Eu o amo, Finn... Ainda não me sinto preparada para encará-lo, se eu fizer isso sou capaz de voltar com ele no mesmo segundo.

— Mas não é isso que você quer?

Levantou-se e caminhou até o quarto. Ele sabia que ela estava esquivando-se de respondê-lo.

Finn estirou as pernas sobre um _pufe_, sentando-se relaxadamente como se estivesse em casa. O sofá de Rey não era muito confortável, mas dava para o gasto. Recordou-se com um sorriso de canto como ajudou Rey a restaurar o sofá, que ia para o lixo, quase por completo. Era um dos primeiros móveis que Rey conseguiu quando enfim arrumou sua casa própria. Mesmo que de segunda mão, ela tinha um apego emocional ao velho sofá.

Rey demorava-se a retornar de novo. Pensou em como podiam ser complicados os relacionamentos e os sentimentos que uniam (ou separavam) as pessoas. Ele tentava compreender, mas sempre se julgou como alguém simples e objetivo com seus sentimentos, que nele não há nada complicado. Ou pelo menos era isso que sempre teve certeza.

O celular em seu bolso vibrou com a chegada de uma mensagem. Desbloqueando a tela, seu coração se aqueceu e bateu um pouco mais rápido quando viu quem tinha mandado a mensagem. Rapidamente apertou no _icon_ da foto de Poe Dameron para abri-la.

**Poe **| 12h35min

_Ei!_

Ultimamente vinha trocando muitas mensagens com Poe Dameron, além deles estarem saindo de vez em quando, sempre na companhia de um ou mais dois amigos do Poe. Porém, gostava da companhia dele.

Às vezes, ele tinha a impressão de que Poe flertava consigo, mas quando o via agir de igual modo com outras pessoas, parte de si ficava mais aliviada, e também culpada por entender errado o jeito tão característico de Poe. Contudo, não deixava de se sentir pouco validado com isso, pois se não recebia um tratamento diferenciado, logo não era especial para o rapaz de belos cachos negros e brilhantes olhos de ébano.

Repreendeu-se de imediato. O que estava pensando afinal? Eram amigos e nada mais. Poe era divertido e tinha aquele jeito malandro e charmoso, era uma boa pessoa e ele não devia estar pensando aquelas coisas do rapaz que só o via como um bom amigo.

Retomando a compostura, afastou aqueles pensamentos de usa mente e respondeu Poe cordialmente.

**Você** | 12h35min

_Olá Poe!_

**Poe **| 12h36min

_Sábado é o meu aniversário, vou dar uma festa de arromba! Quero vc aqui e não aceito não como resposta!_

**Você **| 12h36min

_Festa? Gostei da ideia._

_Ainda mais que amanhã vou defender a merda da minha Monografia._

_Se eu não sair de lá preso por plágio ao fazer errado uma citação, estarei na sua festa com certeza! Ou para comemorar, ou para encher a cara para esquecer meu fracasso!_

**Poe** | 12h37min

_Hahahaha! Que é isso cara, vc vai conseguir. Mas deve ser tenso._

_Boa sorte!_

**Você** | 12h37min

_Vlw!_

_Q hrs vai ser essa festa!_

_?*_

**Poe** | 12h37min

_A festa mesmo só vai começar oito hrs, mas dez da manhã já tô fazendo zoada e enchendo a cara! Haha!_

_Você vem mesmo né?_

_Traz a Rey tbm, nunca mais a vi_

**Você **| 12h38min

_Acho muito difícil a Rey querer ir._

_Mas tô tentando tirá-la da fossa em que ela mesma se enfiou, então não custa nada tentar._

**Poe** | 12h38min

_Rey tá na fossa? O q aconteceu?_

Finn praguejou baixinho, revirando os olhos para si mesmo. Falou demais e agora deixou Poe curioso e preocupado. Às vezes ele se esquecia de que o relacionamento de Rey e Ben era para ser um segredo.

Resolveu inventar qualquer desculpa.

**Você** | 12h39min

_Mais ou menos..._

_É que ela tava de rolo com um cara aí, mas as coisas não deram certo e está um pouco triste com isso._

Isso não chegava a ser uma mentira, de um determinado ponto de vista. Pelo menos, convenceu Poe.

**Poe **| 12h39min

_Ah, saquei._

_Bom, então tenta trazê-la. Quem sabe ela não supera esse cara, né?_

**Você **| 12h39min

_Sim._

_Vejo você sábado?_

**Poe** | 12h40min

_Eu não vejo a hora ;)_

— Para quem é esse sorrisinho?

A pergunta o tirou do limbo em que seus pensamentos o arrebataram. Levantou os olhos surpresos, com a boca entreaberta e a expressão de quem havia sido pego no flagra, para a figura de Rey em pé, vestida em um macacão jeans com rasgos nos joelhos, blusa listrada branca e azul por baixo e tênis _all-stars _tradicionais. No rosto – agora levemente maquiado –, um sorriso de canto oferecido ao amigo sentado no sofá.

— O que? — perguntou, e xingou-se mentalmente por parecer abobalhado em seu tom.

— Você estava tão concentrado no celular, sorrindo para a tela como um bobo, que nem notou que estava parada aqui há uns dois minutos. Por experiência própria, deve estar conversando com alguma pessoa... especial.

Sorriu outra vez vendo o melhor amigo abaixar a cabeça corado. A sua pele negra como ébano ganhou matizes avermelhadas nas bochechas, deixando-o graciosamente mais bonito.

— Quem é ela?

— Não é ninguém, amendoim. Deixa de ser boba! — Forçou um risinho para descontrair. Pôs-se de pé e guardou o aparelho. — Vejo que se arrumou, que bom. Estou com fome e sei que você não fez aquela macarronada para o almoço. Vamos almoçar naquele restaurante duas ruas abaixo? Eu pago.

— Finn... — Detidamente Rey aproximou-se de Finn, encarando-o no fundo de seus olhos escuros, os mesmos olhos que ela viu pela primeira vez quando era uma moleca de quinze anos lutando para sobreviver nas ruas, os mesmos olhos que ela conhecia tão bem, como a palma da sua própria mão.

Com a sua mão direita ela segurou a mão de Finn, e pôs a sua esquerda sobre a dele. Finn a fitava um pouco confuso, sem entender o que Rey estava fazendo. Ela franzia o cenho de modo que suas sobrancelhas estavam quase unidas, e a boca entreaberta denunciava que ela tinha algo para lhe dizer. Ou melhor, para lhe perguntar.

— Finn?

— Sim?

— Quem é ele?

A indagação o atingiu em cheio, como um soco na boca do estômago que o fez perder a voz por longos segundos de espera ansiosa para a sua amiga que aguardava que finalmente suas antigas dúvidas fossem sanadas.

Rey nunca se atreveu a tocar no assunto, respeitando o espaço de Finn, imaginando que nem ele mesmo tinha consciência de sua sexualidade. Mas agora que ela via uma oportunidade, não pensou duas vezes.

Sabia como aquele assunto era delicado e o quanto Finn estava confuso, mas era seu papel como amiga e irmã estar ali, segurando a mão dele nas suas, transmitindo confiança.

— O... O que... O que disse? — ele gaguejou. Rey sentiu o quanto ele estava tremendo.

— Finn... — Ele abaixou a cabeça. Rey soltou a sua mão e levou as suas ao rosto dele, segurando cada um dos lados da sua face, fazendo um afago com os polegares nas bochechas, mais vermelhas do que antes. — Finn, por favor, fale comigo.

— Falar o que? Eu... Eu não sei do que você está falando!

— Sabe sim...

— Não, Rey! Eu não sei! — Tirou as mãos de seu rosto e apartou-se dela.

Rey imaginava que a cabeça dele devia estar um caos, resolveu ajudá-lo relatando algumas coisas, mas estava com medo de não saber se expressar direito e acabar ofendendo-o, que era a última coisa que ela queria.

— Finn, eu nunca te vi interessado verdadeiramente por uma mulher.

— O que?! Por acaso você está se esquecendo da Edith e da Doris?

— Você nunca gostou da Edith, ficava desconfortável até quando ela te tocava. Vocês só ficaram juntos duas semanas e depois a dispensou. E com a Doris foi apenas atração sexual. Você perdeu sua virgindade com ela, transaram mais algumas vezes, mas também não gostava da garota e a dispensou porque ela gostava de você mais do que você era capaz de corresponder.

— Isso não quer dizer nada! — rebateu. — E a Carla? Que eu conheci assim que entramos na universidade?

— Transa de uma noite depois de uma festa, de experiências como essa você está cheio! A Carla primeiro, depois a Nina, a Maria... Meninas que você trocou uns beijos em festas, mas não conseguia ir adiante.

— Quer saber, eu não nunca deveria ter falado com você da minha vida sexual. Nunca! Já parou para pensar que eu ainda não encontrei a pessoa certa como você, Rey?

— Deus... — Rey fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Não sabia como prosseguir com aquele diálogo. Finn estava na defensiva e não percebia o equívoco que estava cometendo. — Você pode mentir para si mesmo, mas não para mim, que o conheço talvez melhor que você mesmo se conhece. Você é meu melhor amigo, meu irmão, e desde que nos conhecemos naquela rua imunda naquele dia no centro de Coruscant, eu percebo...

— Percebe o que? Você não percebe nada! Não fale como se pudesse ver dentro de mim. Eu não sou... gay.

— Sem rótulos então, podemos lidar com isso. Talvez você esteja certo e não tenha encontrado a pessoa certa. E ela não precisa ser necessariamente uma mulher, Finn. O amor é universal.

— Eu vou embora — anunciou subitamente. Pegou sua jaqueta do Primeira Ordem, o que time em que jogava, de sobre o braço do sofá e vestiu-a apressadamente.

— Aonde vai? Não íamos almoçar?

— Perdi o apetite.

— Finn, por favor, não vamos terminar essa conversa assim... Eu... Eu me importo tanto com você, sabe disso.

— Mas nunca te dei o direito de invadir minha privacidade desse jeito.

Ela fechou os olhos suspirando derrotada. Ele tinha se trancado ainda mais dentro de si mesmo e agora dava patadas. Amava Finn, e queria que ele soubesse que podia contar com ela para tudo.

— Não precisa ficar na defensiva desse jeito. Eu estou do seu lado — disse.

— Vejo você depois. Tenho que me preparar, pois amanhã é um dia importante e eu não deveria estar aqui perdendo tempo. — Abriu a porta e saiu, sem olhar para trás.

Rey não estava magoada pelo tratamento rude, apesar de ter certeza que não merecia aquilo. Se Finn fosse mesmo homossexual, como ela acredita, o processo de auto aceitação seria o mais complicado e doloroso.

Em todos os seus momentos difíceis, Finn a ouvia, segurava sua mão, lhe dava o seu apoio. Mas mesmo que ele tentasse afastá-la agora, não iria abandoná-lo.

— Boa sorte! — gritou para ele, que cruzava seu jardim. — Ligue-me caso tenha alguma dúvida sobre a apresentação ou... se quiser desabafar comigo... — Disse a última parte em um sussurro, pois ele já estava longe demais para ouvir.

Rey caminhou até a porta da frente e fechou-a. Depois voltou ao seu quarto sentou-se em na beira da cama. Fechou os olhos, esfregando o rosto.

Deitou-se de costas na cama, olhando para o teto. Não era religiosa, mas naquele momento, desejou a qualquer que fosse a força superior que regia o universo, que cuidasse do seu melhor amigo.

No criado-mudo, o telefone celular emitiu um sinal sonoro de a bateria estava fraca e precisava ser carregada novamente. Rey suspirou mais uma vez e, desistindo de ignorar o aparelho, pegou-o e plugou ao carregador.

O ecrã se acendeu quando o carregador foi conectado. A tela de bloqueio mostrava a quantidade de notificações pendentes de mensagens, ligações e aplicativos. E encabeçando as notificações, a mais recente era uma mensagem de Rose Tico que ela resolveu abrir.

**Rose** | há duas horas

_Oi Rey! Ainda está de pé sairmos amanhã? Estou mandando o endereço do lugar abaixo._

— Droga!, esqueci completamente!

Tratou de digitar uma resposta rápida para Rose, desistindo do encontro, pois ainda não se via saindo de casa para se divertir na companhia de outra pessoa, ainda mais agora depois da forma como Finn saiu de sua casa. Antes de enviar a mensagem, contudo, pensou melhor e deu-se conta de que não adiantada de nada aquela "clausura" em sua própria residência.

O tempo de isolamento estava findado. Suas lágrimas secaram. Agora era hora de seguir em frente e "botar a cara no sol*".

Assim sendo, apagou todo o texto e redigiu uma nova resposta.

**Você** | agora mesmo

_Olá, Rose! Claro que está!_

_Até amanhã. Bjs!_

Deixou de lado o celular ligado ao carregador e pegou sua mochila, colocando dentro todas as coisas que precisaria. Passou muitos dias sem ver Luke Skywalker e precisava admitir a si mesma que sentia mais saudades do velho do que podia imaginar.

O trânsito a pino nunca estivera tão engarrafado. Em um trecho que costumava fazer em menos de vinte minutos, Ben esperava numa das longas filas de carro por mais de uma hora e meia, o que o deixou muito irritado e ainda mais estressado.

Este dia, assim como todos os outros desde a fatídica segunda-feira, estavam sendo os piores de seus últimos anos. Não sabia como ainda não tinha se atirado na frente de um trem ou matado um. De preferência a segunda opção, e que fosse Hux, que estava mais insuportável do que de costume. E com o tratamento de gelo que Rey estava lhe dando, era mais difícil ainda segurar as pontas.

Sua já tão sensível e quase extinta temperança, somadas às palavras de Finn, o impediram de jogar tudo para o alto e ir atrás dela onde estivesse.

O jovem Collins o alertou de que não podiam mais abusar da sorte após do flagrante que aconteceu no banheiro no estabelecimento em Kamino, depois de haverem discutido ferrenhamente seus pontos de vista antagônicos, além de Rey ter deixado claro que queria distância no momento.

Odiava admitir que o maldito estava coberto de razão. Mas vontade de ir atrás de Rey e insistir para ela voltar consigo não faltava. E estava resoluto de que, de uma forma ou de outra, eles teriam que conversar e se resolver.

Ainda pensando nessas coisas, abaixou o vidro da janela e botou um pouco a cabeça para fora, tentando enxergar até onde o engarrafamento ia, mas com cuidado devido aos motoboys que passavam a todo momento entre os carros. Nessas horas ele desejava ter uma moto também.

— Com licença — falou à mulher que estava sentada no banco do passageiro do carro ao lado do seu, que, distraída com o celular, virou a cabeça para ele ao ouvi-lo falar consigo —, saberia me dizer se houve algum acidente mais à frente? Com esse trânsito parado desse jeito...

— Parece que sim, vi uma ambulância passando há pouco — ela respondeu.

— Certo... — Olhou para frente. Esfregou a cara praguejando intimamente em nome de todos os Santos o infeliz causador daquele acidente que o atrasava de seus compromissos, e, bufando de raiva, alcançou o maço de cigarros no porta-luvas, colocando um na boca e acendendo com um isqueiro.

Desde quando Rey pôs um ponto final no relacionamento deles, que Ben só piorou com seu vício no cigarro. Agora ele sempre andava com um maço por perto; seja no bolso do paletó ou da calça, ou no porta-luvas, ou na gaveta da mesa de trabalho.

Como professor, ele não podia se embriagar ou ir trabalhar de ressaca. Tinha que manter o decoro. Por essa razão, aliviava suas tensões com ajuda da nicotina. Sabia que Rey não se agradava desse mal hábito, bastava olhar para a cara que ela fazia quando o pegava com um cigarro na boca, mas ela não estava mais lá para impedi-lo, e essa tinha sido a única forma que ele encontrou de lidar com tudo.

Mais cinco minutos e os carros começaram a se mover um pouco, lentamente. A mulher do carro ao lado comentou que a via deve ter sido liberada, para o alívio de todos, principalmente de Ben. Mas o carro andou apenas alguns metros quando um homem tentou cruzar a avenida entre os carros, rápido para chegar ao outro lado. Ben freou bruscamente e por raiva apertou várias vezes a buzina em reclamação.

Como tinha ódio de quando os pedestres não respeitavam as regras de trânsito. Se acabasse atropelando alguém, a culpa cairia justamente sobre quem dirigia um veículo e não sobre o pedestre que atravessou fora da faixa.

— Calma aí, nervosinho! — gritou o sujeito, batendo no capô do carro e indo embora rapidamente.

Ben congelou nesse momento. Por parcos segundos apenas viu o rosto do pedestre, que logo foi embora, todavia, foi como ser visitado por um fantasma em plena luz do dia; e sua rápida aparição o fez questionar a própria sanidade.

O rosto envelhecido, a tez cansada, os cabelo grisalhos, a voz, a forma de falar e até a maneira de se vestir daquele senhor lembrava-o seu pai, que há anos não tinha ciência de seu paradeiro ou estava vivo ou morto. A mente catatônica demorava para reagir, e Ben perguntava-se se aquela aparição repentina não seria fruto da imaginação de sua mente inquieta e cansada.

Foi trazido de volta à realidade com o som do buzinaço dos carros atrás dele, pois a via já fora liberada e ele não se movia, impedindo a passagem dos outros.

— Sai da frente, idiota! — gritou um.

Pôs o carro em movimento e seguiu. Debalde olhou na direção a qual tinha visto o homem ir. Ele tinha desaparecido, como um fantasma, deixando Ben sem chão.

Saindo da avenida, ele acessou uma rua menos movimentada e parou o carro. Tirou as mãos do volante e encarou-as, que tremiam em demasia. Os nós dos dedos estavam brancos, porquanto apertara com muita força o volante. Em seguida tirou o cinto de segurança, reclinou um pouco o banco, tirou os óculos e fechou os olhos recostando-se ao assento, completamente tenso e nervoso.

Esforçava-se para manter a respiração cadenciada, mas sentia as vias aéreas fechando-se e a boca seca buscava o ar que lhe era furtado. Gotículas de suor brotavam da testa, mãos e costas, mesmo com o ar-condicionado do carro ligado. Sentia uma dor no peito e seu coração batia acelerado.

Rapidamente abriu a porta do carro e saltou para fora, acometido de uma forte vertigem e náusea. Correu até o meio-fio e apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, vomitando todo seu almoço no esgoto. Limpou a boca com a manga da camisa e foi quando se deu conta de que estava chorando.

— Ai meu Deus, você está bem?

Ouviu alguém falar consigo, mas mal conseguia levantar a cabeça ou pensar direito.

— Mãe, chame uma ambulância!

Do canto dos olhos viu as pernas da pessoa que agora o segurava, vendo ser uma mulher num vestido florido e tênis brancos.

— Não precisa... — murmurou, erguendo-se. Viu o rosto da jovem, uma adolescente melhor dizendo, que tentava ajudá-lo.

— O senhor não está bem. Mamãe, chame uma ambulância! — gritou a moça para sua mãe, uma senhora gorda de busto farto e rosto com formato de coração. Esta gritou que já estava fazendo isso, procurando o celular dentro bolsa cheia de coisas.

— Realmente não precisa, eu já estou melhor. Foi a comida que eu comi...

— Está tremendo muito! Respire somente pelo nariz, assim... — Respirou fundo e junto com ele. — Isso... Mamãe, não chame mais a ambulância.

— Ah não? Então está bem — replicou conformada, já que não tinha conseguido achar o celular no meio da bagunça no interior de sua bolsa.

Lentamente, ele foi voltando ao normal. A moça e a mãe dela ainda estavam por perto. A mais nova fazia-lhe perguntas com muita paciência, buscando deixá-lo confortável e à vontade. Fê-lo sentar-se na calçada e saiu por um momento, deixando-o apenas na companhia da senhora. Voltou com uma garrafa de água mineral e entregou para ele.

— Obrigado. — Tomou um longo gole e olhou para a moça. — Acho que tive um ataque de pânico...

— Eu bem que desconfiei — respondeu. — Meu irmão mais velho sofre com crises de ansiedade desde os doze anos... É complicado, mas a gente teve que aprender a lidar com isso.

— Imagino. Mais uma vez obrigado.

— Não precisa agradecer — sorriu.

— Como se chama? — Ben perguntou.

— Ella.

Ela devia ter uns dezesseis anos, Ben pensou. Também era baixinha, de pele caramelada e belos cabelos castanho-claros que batiam um pouco abaixo do busto em leves ondas no comprimento e pontas; lábios carnudos pintados de rosa, olhos castanhos.

— Ella, eu sou Ben. — Resolveu se apresentar também.

A moça aproximou-se e sentou-se ao seu lado. — O que aconteceu para você ter essa crise? Quer dizer... Não é da minha conta... Eu só fiquei curiosa... Se não quiser me falar, tudo bem... E... Você nem me conhece mesmo...

— Tudo bem, Ellie...

— Ella! — corrigiu. Ben teve vontade de rir da cara zangada que a menina fez por ele ter confundido seu nome.

— Ella — disse ele. — Muito bem, eu conto para você. — Fez uma cara séria e, em tom de quem compartilhava um segredo, falou: — Eu vi um fantasma!

A reação dela não podia ser outra. Caiu na risada. Ben também não se conteve e riu. Fazer isso foi como ter um peso enorme sendo tirado dele. Sentia-se muito mais leve agora.

— Meu Deus! — disse entre risos. — Um homem do seu tamanho com medo de fantasmas? — Deu mais um risinho, e quando parou ainda manteve o sorriso no rosto. — E você não sabe que fantasmas não aparecem durante o dia? A hora do demônio é às três da matina.

— Esse fantasma é diferente — sorria divertido. — É como o fantasma do natal passado que voltou para me assombrar justo num momento muito complicado da minha vida.

— Eu não sei dizer se seu fantasma é literal ou metafórico, eu posso ser um pouco lenta às vezes.

Ben riu pelo nariz e olhou para o chão, mas logo desviou o olhar do seu próprio vômito porque a visão lhe dava ânsia. Respondeu à dúvida da garota mentalmente.

Sim, o fantasma era literal. Ele tinha certeza que havia visto Han Solo no rosto daquele homem, mas envelhecido. Porém, sua mente devia estar lhe pregando uma peça, não devia ser ele... Talvez alguém muito parecido. Sim... Isso fazia mais sentido.

Passaram-se tantos anos que ele acreditava que o pai estivesse morto. E de fato estava, para si.

Han sumiu no mundo e jamais voltaria. E era seu desejo que nunca voltasse, pois se apenas ao ver um homem parecido com seu pai, tivera uma crise como aquela, ele não queria nem imaginar como seria um reencontro.

Agora, mesmo recuperado e mais leve por causa de Ella, o coração de Ben não serenava. Um sentimento de mágoa e raiva enchiam seu coração e dava-se conta de que não superou o abandono, como por anos tinha acreditado.

A verdade é que aquela história mexia muito com seu emocional. Era-lhe doloroso demais reviver aquela dor, cutucar uma ferida ainda aberta e inflamada. Sentia-se tolo e fraco pela memória de Han ainda mexer tanto consigo a ponto de desencadear um ataque de pânico.

Tinha que esquecer que um dia teve pai e que este o tinha abandonado. Aquele passado deveria morrer junto com o amor que um dia ele sentiu por Han e com aquela mágoa que ele deixou em seu lugar no buraco do coração de Ben. Enterrar aqueles sentimentos nem que para isso precisasse se tornar frio e amargo.

— Já teve outras crises assim? São frequentes?

A voz de Ella trouxe-o novamente para a realidade. Olhou para o rosto da moça que o fitava curiosa. Os cantos de seus lábios curvaram-se para cima, mas ainda não era um sorriso.

Replicou-lhe em voz baixa: — Não. Mas eu sou um pouco ansioso.

— Eu também... É complicado não saber lidar com certas coisas, né? Por isso eu desconto tudo no chocolate — riu. — Sorte minha que minha genética é boa.

— Não entendo como essa menina não engorda ou cria um monte de espinhas — comentou a mãe dela. — Parece uma formiga doceira!

Ben sorriu de canto, lembrando-se de outra formiga doceira que ele conhecia.

— Mas ela é melhor do que eu nesse aspecto. Eu fumo.

— Eu também — tornou a dizer a senhora.

— Péssimo hábito! — condenou a menina olhando para a mãe.

— Péssimo mesmo — Ben admitiu.

— Devia parar de fumar então — disse para ele; seguidamente olhou para a mãe e completou: — E você também!

A mulher mais velha deu de ombros, fazendo pouco caso. — O moço já está bem, mas nós estamos atrasadas. Vamos, você tem uma consulta.

— Já vou. — Levantou-se. Ben fez o mesmo. — Troque os cigarros por doces, antes ser diabético que ter câncer.

— Ótimo conselho. Tem toda razão.

Acenou para ele, já seguindo a mãe que caminhava mais adiante. — Até algum dia! Se vir o fantasma de novo chame os caça-fantasma, ou um padre, sei lá.

— Se eu o ver de novo chamo um exorcista.

— Que horror! Tchau!

Com o rosto mais plácido e o coração tranquilo enfim, Ben retornou ao seu carro e foi embora.

No caminho, ele decidiu passar em um mercadinho, com a intenção de comprar uma água de coco, das que se vendem em garrafa, pois fisicamente sentia-se um pouco fraco. Além de agora estava com o estômago vazio.

Caminhou pelos corredores do mercadinho apressado, e voltou ao caixa com a garrafa de água de coco e um pacote de cookies integrais. Colocou suas compras no balcão e pegou a carteira para pagar. Foi quando viu os maços de cigarro.

Como na maioria dos estabelecimentos daquele ramo, o frente de caixa tinha balas, chicletes, pastilhas, chocolates e cigarros, entre outras coisas, com o objetivo de tentar o cliente a levar mais algo antes de finalizar a compra.

Teve ganas de comprar mais um maço, pois lembrou-se que o do porta-luvas tinha acabado, e o vício estava se tornando cada vez mais forte e compulsivo. Ele sabia que estava se matando, mas o desejo era mais forte.

Lembrou-se do que Ella disse, sobre diabetes ser menos ruim que o câncer, e tendo consciência de que não largaria o cigarro da noite para o dia, não sem antes fumar todos os maços que tinha em casa e no escritório do campus, se esforçaria para não comprar mais os cigarros. Sem mais abastecer o vício, lidaria com a abstinência de outras formas.

— Eu quero aquele chocolate também — disse para a mulher do caixa.

Pagou em dinheiro e saiu dispensando as sacolinhas plásticas.

No mesmo momento em que ele se aproximava do seu carro no estacionamento do mercadinho, duas pessoas chegavam. E uma delas era alguém que Ben não ficou nem um pouco animado em ver ali.

Primeiro um fantasma, agora um demônio.

Não adiantou sair sem ser visto, ela o viu.

— Ben.

— Miranda.


	31. XXX - Crescente lunar

Dizem que a vida passa diante dos seus olhos quando se está prestes a morrer.

Todos os dias de sua vida, as pessoas que conheceu e amou, os momentos de alegria como também os de tristeza, as conquistas, as perdas, as vitórias, as derrotas, os risos, as lágrimas, tudo, passa diante de seus olhos como em um filme.

Queria ter tido mais uma chance de fazer as coisas certas, queria ter dito às pessoas mais importantes de sua vida o quanto as amava e queria realizar seus sonhos ao lado delas. Mas não houve tempo...

Uma brincadeira de mal gosto do destino levou àquele momento. Quando acordou naquela manhã, nada lhe dizia como a noite terminaria. E já não havia nada que pudesse ser feito.

A ação não durou mais do que dez segundos. O carro capotou oito vezes antes de bater contra um muro, quando finalmente parou. Um grito de horror ficou preso no fundo da sua garganta; não conseguiu soltá-lo. Não conseguia mexer as pernas, todo o corpo doía, em especial a base da coluna. Sentia o gosto ferroso de sangue em sua boca, sua visão estava embaçada e via tudo por um filtro vermelho, pois sua cabeça estava ferida, causando uma terrível cefaleia, e sangue escorria pela sua face em demasia.

Desespero. Mal conseguia pensar. O coração batia descompassado. Em seus ouvidos escutava-se somente um maldito, fino e ensurdecedor zumbido.

Abaixou a cabeça para olhar o próprio abdômen, pois, além da dor de cabeça insuportável, também sentia algo ali que causava tamanho incômodo e dor absurdos. E foi com um gemido que constatou o enorme vergão transpassando seu corpo.

A última coisa que percebeu em vida foi um cheiro forte de gasolina. E então o carro explodiu.

_Quinta-feira, 13h50min. 56 horas e 35 minutos antes._

Não imaginava que fosse encontrá-lo, não naquele dia e lugar. Não fora à universidade pela manhã, também não teria aulas com ele neste dia, se tivesse ido. Passara toda a manhã com Becca, que morava li perto, resolvendo coisas da formatura, haja vista que ambas faziam parte do comitê responsável pela formatura dos discentes.

Estava sendo um dia estressante, ainda nem haviam almoçado. Felizmente, tudo que tinham para resolver foi resolvido. Punham-se a caminho da casa de Becca, porém Dylan, o seu irmão, ligou pedindo que ela trouxesse alguns mantimentos quando viesse, então pararam naquele mercadinho pelo caminho.

Foi uma feliz coincidência vê-lo ali.

— Aquele não é o professor Solo? — Becca foi quem o viu primeiro.

Nos olhos de Miranda acendeu-se um brilho, e tão logo Becca tinha mencionado o nome de Ben, a morena já tinha se virado na direção que a outra apontava. Ele estava no caixa, pagando pela sua compra. Os vidros transparentes da fachada possibilitavam que ela o visse, e aproveitando que ele não saíra ainda, aprumou-se rapidamente, olhando-se pelo espelho retrovisor do _Citroën C3 Tendance 2015_.

— O que você está fazendo? — Becca indagou.

— Ajeitando meu cabelo, eu não quero que me veja assim. Tem sido um dia de cão! — exclamou jogando o cabelo para a frente e depois para trás e arrumando a franja.

— Acho que você já está exagerando, amiga. Não acha que já sofreu demais por um cara que não gosta de você? E que é seu _professor_?

— Quer calar a boca? Você não tem que achar nada. — Por mais que lá no fundo, o resto de consciência que ainda tinha dizia-lhe que Becca estava certa, Miranda ignorou e focou no que seu coração e obsessão doentia a impeliam a fazer.

Rebecca Anderson há tempos já percebia o interesse de Miranda em Ben Solo, não era boba para não perceber isso. E a herdeira Davies não se importava em ocultar tal fato para ela. Becca tinha medo de perder sua amizade, e como prova dela guardava seu segredo. Ademais, as ameaças veladas que fazia debaixo de chantagem emocional funcionavam bastante em seu intento de manter Anderson calada e ao seu lado, fiel como um cão. Todavia, Miranda resguardava-se em ocultar qualquer ligação entre Ben e Rey. Por via das dúvidas, não era bom brincar com a sorte.

— Meu nariz está muito oleoso? — perguntou, já tão nervosa que nem confiava mais no espelho; precisava de uma segunda opinião.

— Não — replicou entediada.

— Ok... — "Pensa rápido! Pensa rápido, Miranda!". Não dava tempo, viu Ben que já tinha finalizado sua compra. Teria que ir no improviso. — Vamos lá. Haja naturalmente.

— Eu ou você? — perguntou, pois a única empolgada ali em ver o professor era Miranda.

Com seu celular na mão, Becca consultou a hora, e nesse momento uma ideia se desenhou na mente maquiavélica de Miranda. Logo um sorriso perverso surgiu em seus lábios e um brilho maléfico em seu olhar.

— Becca, escuta, eu quero que faça o seguinte...

[...]

Quando deixou a loja, Ben logo visualizou Miranda Davies chegando acompanhada por Becca Anderson e vindo em direção a ele. Diminuiu o ritmo da passada até parar, ao lado do seu carro. Sua face, antes serena, agora estava séria e impassível. Seria impossível ela não cruzar com ele.

Dito e feito.

— Ben. — Miranda sorriu, com seus olhos ferinos fixados nos dele.

— Miranda — disse o nome dela sem muita vontade, meneando a cabeça como um cumprimento. Notou que tinha a imitado inconscientemente, seguindo exemplo dela de usar o primeiro nome, mas não era certo, pois isso daria a ela uma falsa impressão de liberdade para seguir tratando-o pelo primeiro nome. Portanto, logo corrigiu-se: — Srta. Davies.

— Olá, Sr. Solo — disse Becca educadamente.

— Srta. Anderson. — Novamente fez um cumprimento com a cabeça. Becca seguiu em frente e, infelizmente, para seu desespero, deixou-o sozinho com Miranda.

— Que coincidência boa o encontrar aqui. — Olhou para o carro dele e verdadeiramente surpresa constatou que a lataria da parte traseira estava amassada e arranhada, como se tivesse sofrido uma batida. — Minha nossa!, o seu carro! Sofreu um acidente?

— Não, eu só bati contra uma árvore quando tentava dar ré — redarguiu ele, rememorando a forma açodada em que tentou ir atrás de Rey naquela manhã tensa de segunda-feira. A lembrança trouxe-lhe um sabor amargo de fel à boca e somente aumentou seu desânimo. Péssima ideia ter parado naquele lugar. — Ainda não levei na oficina.

— Foi uma batida feia — disse ela, aproximando-se do carro para olhar mais de perto o metal amassado. E com um olhar coruscante, voltou a mirá-lo. —, mas eu fico feliz em ver que você está bem.

— Senhor.

— Perdão?

— Trate-me por _senhor_, não por _você_ — ele disse. — Sr. Solo. Acho que já te disse isso.

Aquilo foi como um soco no estômago. A acidez daquelas palavras corroeram as suas estranhas, mas ela manteve-se firme. Ele notou que sua fala a atingiu quando viu o sorriso dela esvanecer e o olhar vacilar por um momento. Contudo, logo Miranda recompôs-se, forçou um sorriso e assentiu.

— Claro... _Sr. Solo..._ — Não fez o mínimo esforço de esconder a ironia no tom de voz. Ben, contudo, fingiu não ter percebido.

— Agora se me der licença... — começou ele tendo em vista entrar no carro e ir embora.

— Espera Ben, digo, Sr. Solo. — Colocou-se à frente dele rapidamente, bloqueando sua passagem. Ben crispou a face e uma carranca começava a se formar, porém antes que dissesse qualquer coisa, Miranda levou sua mão até a franja de seu cabelo, a penteando com os dedos. — Tem um pouco de caspa aqui...

O gesto foi tão inesperado que ele não teve reação imediata. Seus músculos enrijeceram e ele ficou parado como uma estátua de gelo. Ela penteava os seus cabelos para trás com esquissada lentidão e delicadeza. Aproveitou aqueles rápidos segundos mirando-o profundamente nos olhos.

Porém, quando os dedos de Miranda tocaram a pele de sua testa, ele reagiu pela primeira vez e tomou a atitude de segurá-la pelo cotovelo e afastar seu braço, usando todo a gentileza que conseguia reunir naquele momento para não fazer um gesto brusco e machucá-la, dado à raiva repentina que se apossou dele. Miranda estava testando sua paciência.

— Desculpe-me, não devia ter sido tão intrépida. — Abaixou a cabeça atuando uma timidez fingida. — Mas não pense mal de mim, por favor, não foi o que deve estar pensando...

— Tudo bem, eu não pensei nada. Deixe para lá — disse impacientemente, mas tentando relevar, pois seria mais estressante se importar com aquilo e levar para o lado pessoal. — Agora eu tenho que ir, já perdi tempo demais.

— Claro!, mais uma vez me desculpe por qualquer coisa...

Ben abriu a porta do carro olhando para ela. Miranda parecia tão envergonhada que Ben sentiu-se mal por tratá-la sempre de modo tão frio e carrancudo. Talvez ela não tivesse mesmo intensão de seduzi-lo de maneira tão provinciana, talvez só estivesse mesmo tirando algumas caspas, ou só quisesse um pouco de contato, de proximidade, mesmo que aquilo significasse invadir o seu espaço pessoal – e ele dava muito valor a esse espaço. Estava um pouco ofendido, não poderia dizer que aprovava aquela atitude, mas agora tentava visualizar as coisas do ponto de vista dela e tentando não a julgar.

Era de seu conhecimento que Miranda possuía sentimentos por ele; e era do conhecimento dela também que não eram recíprocos e nem ao menos levados em consideração de sua parte. Miranda era uma mulher jovem, inteligente, bonita, sagaz, que era apaixonada por ele, e a tratava tal qual uma mosca que enxotava com a mão.

Foi a primeira vez que teve pena dela. Nunca havia parado para pensar no peso que suas atitudes e falta de empatia a atingissem tão diretamente de forma tão dolorosa e que inconscientemente a fazia sofrer. Tinha em mente a consciência de que não era obrigado a responder o sentimento dela, porém, agora, sentia-se um pouco culpado.

Não é fácil esquecer um sentimento. Ele sabe disso, não precisava se colocar no lugar dela para poder imaginar. E justamente por isso que tudo o que mais queria era que Miranda pudesse esquecê-lo, tanto para deixá-lo em paz, como também para que o livrasse daquele peso na consciência que agora estava sentindo. Não queria ninguém sofrendo por ele.

Respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente. Miranda o observava atenta e curiosa. Então ele se voltou para ela outra vez e disse: — Olha, não sou muito bom fazendo isso, mas... Eu quero pedir desculpas pela forma como a tratei... naquele dia... em Kamino...

— Ah... — Abaixou a cabeça mais uma vez, cutucando um canto de unha do polegar da mão direita nervosamente. — Isso...

— Vamos esquecer, tudo bem para você? Eu fui... muito idiota. Eu estava com raiva, tive um dia de merda, estava com uma puta dor de cabeça e descontei tudo em cima de você e você não merecia meu mau-humor.

— Não precisa se desculpar, de verdade...

— Não, não. Eu preciso. Fiz besteira e... Eu tenho feito uma besteira atrás da outra... — disse a última frase em meio a um suspiro.

— Eu nem sei o que dizer...

— Claro que você também errou, eu tenho certeza que teria conversado seriamente com você, tal como agora, se estivesse com outro estado de espírito, mas você me fez esgotar minha paciência e... — "O que estou dizendo?!", indagou-se. Era para ser um pedido de desculpas apenas e estava jogando a culpa nela de seu descomedimento. Além disso, ele não estava voltando atrás em suas palavras e nada do que tenha expressado a ela naquela infame tarde, mas tão somente se desculpando pela maneira como as expôs e as usou; foi grosseiro, rude, insensível e idiota. — Enfim, eu sinto muito por ter gritado com você daquele jeito.

— Está bem, eu já esqueci aquilo... Eu também peço desculpas.

Sentindo-se muito mais leve agora, Ben acenou com a cabeça e entrou no seu carro sem dizer mais nada, dando partida e indo embora. Então Miranda pôde enfim respirar normalmente.

De olhos fechados, ela sorriu vitoriosa. Ao abri-los, uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto. Tocou a lágrima com os dedos e olhou as digitais úmidas. Estranho... Não sabia se aquela lágrima fora produzida por estar emocionada ou triste pelas palavras de Ben, ou se foi uma "lágrima de crocodilo" forçadamente fabricada. Ela estava perdida dentro da personagem de novo, mas isso não importava.

O que lhe importava que seu coração batia forte em gozo e paz, visto que Ben, seu grande amor, tinha acabado de pedir-lhe desculpas pela forma como a tratou naquela tarde desastrosa em que em que ela invadiu seu quarto de hotel. Isso só poderia ser um bom sinal. O destino estava sorrindo para ela.

De soslaio viu que Becca tinha se aproximado e virou-se para ela. Numa mão trazia duas sacolas e na outra o celular. Sua expressão exibia cansaço, não só pela manhã e início de tarde corrido. Seu cansaço ia além e não se resolvia com uma noite de sono.

— E então? — Miranda perguntou de pronto.

Em resposta, Becca mostrou-lhe a tela do celular, o qual a outra o pegou com um sorriso faceiro. Becca balançou a cabeça negativamente e passou por ela, indo para o carro, enquanto a outra a seguia, com os olhos fitos no celular e guiando-se pelos calcanhares de Becca.

— Era isso que queria? — perguntou Becca ao colocar o cinto e depois recebeu o celular da mão de Miranda.

— Ficou melhor do que eu imaginava — riu, e depois foram embora.

_Quinta-feira, 22h10min. 48 horas e 15 minutos antes._

Sonhava que atravessava um corredor escuro. Havia uma luz no final dele... Uma porta entreaberta, e como uma mosca que é atraída para uma lamparina, caminhou lentamente até ela e a abriu.

Descobriu um ambiente tão iluminado como se o próprio sol estivesse ali dentro. Fechou os olhos com força pois a luz a cegava. Ouvia, porém, seu nome sendo entoado por dezenas de vozes, umas diferentes das outras.

Paulatinamente, a luz ofuscante do lugar diminuía, até que chegou um ponto em que ela podia finalmente abrir os olhos. Agora, ao invés da esplendorosa e branca luz, aquele lugar tornava-se escuro, como se antes fosse dia e agora era noite. Assim, de uma hora para outra.

Mas não estava totalmente escuro. Havia pisca-piscas espalhados pelas paredes, jogos de luzes, e um grande globo espelhado que refletia luz como se fosse a Lua. Também existia um palco onde ela viu algumas pessoas cantando e tocando, abaixo, no salão, muitas dançavam. Gente passava por ela a todo momento segurando taças de champanhe, copos de bebida e pratos com petiscos. Riam, dançavam, cantavam, tiravam fotos fazendo caras e bocas e poses esquisitas.

Era uma festa.

Todos estavam muito bem vestidos e logo se deu conta que ela também estava vestida a caráter. Mas por alguma razão que era incapaz de compreender, não conseguia focar a visão em seu vestido. Não sabia dizer de que cor era, ou como era a sua modelagem. Assim como não conseguia focar nos rostos de ninguém mais ali.

Olhava para suas faces, percebia que alguns ali sorriam para ela, até acenavam – e ela acenava de volta –, mas não conseguia identificar quem eram. Era tudo muito estranho e confuso. E para ser totalmente franca, ela não se importava com isso.

O som da música parou e todos olharam para o teto. Curiosa, ela olhou para cima também.

Como se fossem estrelas, centenas de balões prateados surgiram do teto e caíram sobre todos os que estavam presentes.

_Rey..._

Sorria como nunca. Por um instante, permitiu-se sonhar como uma menina e se imaginou brincando entre as estrelas, e que ela era uma delas também.

_Rey..._

Esticou os braços e apanhou um dos balões. Seu brilho prateado reluzia, como se tivesse luz própria.

_Rey..._

Logo notou, porém, que haviam dizeres escritos na lateral do balão. Letras vermelhas e chamativas. Tentou ler as palavras, contudo, era como se tivesse perdido a capacidade de ler. Não desistiu. Estreitou os olhos, forçou-se a ler as letras, até que a palavra estivesse clara em sua mente...

_Rey..._

...e era "VADIA".

Acordou sobressaltada, pondo-se sentada e imediatamente sentindo uma dor incômoda no pescoço que a fez levar a mão até a nuca e massageá-la. Aos poucos foi retomando a consciência; lembrava-se de que sonhava, mas os detalhes diluía-se de sua mente.

— Rey!

Solevou a cabeça e encontrou o rosto crispado de Arthur, olhando diretamente para ela aguardando uma resposta.

— _Hm?_ — murmurou. Foi a única resposta que pôde dar naquele momento. Ainda despertava.

— Estou te chamando há horas!

— Menos, Arthur, menos... — Virou a cabeça para o lado e viu a figura de Luke preguiçosamente sentado numa poltrona, lendo um jornal e comendo biscoitos de chocolate.

Voltou a olhar para Arthur, este ignorou as palavras de Luke; elas entraram por um ouvido e saíram pelo outro. — Eu tinha que te acordar. Você cochilou no sofá e agora está tarde, menina, é melhor ir para casa.

— Que horas são? — perguntou em meio a um bocejo.

— Dez e meia.

— Nossa, é que estava tão cansada... — Espreguiçou-se e levantou-se. Estava arrependida de ter cochilado no sofá de Luke. Agora estava com uma terrível dor nas costas e no pescoço.

— Quer que eu te dê uma carona? — Arthur perguntou.

— Quero sim, obrigada. — Olhou para Luke. — Precisa de mais alguma coisa antes de eu ir?

— Pega aquela almofada ali e coloca debaixo do meu pé. — Apontou para a almofada bordada que estava na outra poltrona, sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

"Folgado!", ela pensou enquanto colocava a almofada sob o pé de Luke que estava com a perna estendida sobre um banquinho. Após isso juntou suas coisas na mochila e a jogou sobre os ombros.

— Eu já vou indo... — Parou antes de seguir Arthur, que já se encontrava do lado de fora. — Luke... Obrigada pelo seu conselho. Você tem razão...

O mais velho abaixou o jornal e finalmente encarou Rey. Acenou uma vez com a cabeça e sorriu.

Mais cedo, durante as várias partidas apostadas de uno em que Arthur foi vencedor em todas elas, Rey conversou com Skywalker sobre Finn. Luke e Arthur – que não perdeu a chance de se intrometer – disseram que mesmo com a melhor das intenções, Rey agiu errado.

Ela não devia ter pressionado o amigo daquela forma, tentado arrancar dele uma confissão ou fazê-lo "sair do armário" sem que estivesse confortável para isso. Acabou colocando em jogo a amizade deles e a confiança que Finn tinha nela.

Rey acabou confessando que não achava justo sempre se abrir com Finn, mas ele não fazer o mesmo com ela. E após perguntada, Rey confirmou que não estava enganada e que sempre desconfiou que o amigo fosse gay, mas que nunca teve coragem de perguntá-lo, com medo de ofendê-lo. Até aquela tarde em que ela viu a sombra de uma oportunidade e mesmo assim a agarrou.

Nunca quis ofendê-lo, pelo contrário. Queria mostrar que estava ao seu lado assim como ele sempre esteve ao lado dela.

"Ele está zangado e confuso, mas logo vocês conversam e se resolvem. Tenho certeza disso.", dissera Luke. Aconselhou-a a pedir desculpas e não o forçar mais a falar, mas a mostrar-se receptiva.

Finn era seu melhor amigo. Eram como irmãos e irmãos se desentendem de vez em quando, como Arthur tinha comentado.

Imaginava que Finn estava muito confuso, que precisava se entender primeiro para depois conversar com alguém de confiança, mas isso não aconteceria se ela não pedisse desculpas pelo seu destempero. E era isso que iria fazer, tão logo tivesse uma oportunidade.

— Anda, menina, vamos logo! — gritou Arthur, buzinando do seu carro.

Ela revirou os olhos e sorriu. — Boa noite, Luke.

— Boa noite, Rey.

Rey fechou a porta e foi-se. Ele procrastinou ainda alguns segundos antes de tomar fôlego e se levantar para trancar a porta. Do lado de fora, Rey fechava a porta do carro de Arthur com mais força do que deveria.

— Bate essa porra devagar que isso aí não é o seu...

— Opa! — gritou, logo sorrindo.

— Eu não ia dizer nada demais... — Deu de ombros.

— Foi sem querer — sorriu.

O carro de Arthur era adaptado para ser dirigido por um anão, porém era ele um motorista imprudente. Gostava de dirigir rápido, desrespeitar sinais e placas de trânsito, gritar e xingar as pessoas. No porta-luvas acumulavam-se multas. Mas ao contrário de Luke, Rey adorava pegar carona com ele. Sempre existia o medo de Arthur matá-los, mas a adrenalina que experimentava era gostosa e eles riam muito das loucuras que o anão cometia.

— Vê se tenta não ganhar mais uma multa. — Brincou.

— Não posso prometer nada — respondeu no mesmo tom.

Rey sorriu e colocou seus fones de ouvido, olhando pela janela. Arthur se demorava escolhendo uma estação no rádio. Um homem fumava sozinho do outro lado da rua. Ele usava casaco por conta do frio e boina; de cabeça abaixada, olhava para o chão. Parecia despreocupado. Fixou o olhar nele, sem nenhum interesse, apenas para matar o tempo, até finalmente Arthur dar a partida e irem embora.

Vendo o veículo distanciar-se, o homem caminhou devagar até o meio da rua. Calmamente, deu a derradeira tragada no cigarro, soprou a fumaça e jogou a bituca no chão, apagando com a sola do sapato.

Girou o corpo, virando-se para o gracioso trailer estacionado ali. Sorriu, e, respirando fundo, deu as costas e foi embora. Mas agora sabia onde encontrar Luke Skywalker.

_Sexta-feira, 19h12min. 27 horas e 13 minutos antes._

Arrastava a tela do celular passando os olhos pelas mensagens acumuladas no _WhatsApp_ completamente entediada. Saia de alguns grupos inúteis, respondia algumas mensagens urgentes, bloqueava um ou outro contato irritante de gente que nem sabia como conseguiu o seu número, ignorava alguns contatos, respondia com _emojis_ de risadas as montagens engraçadas enviados pelos amigos enquanto estava séria e apática na realidade.

Entre os contatos ignorados, estava Ben.

Ela sabia que podia estar parecendo infantil, mas ela tinha um bom motivo para não responder as mensagens dele. Queria conversar com Ben face a face. Planejava fazer isso logo.

Encostada na janela da pizzaria onde marcou com Rose Tico, Rey esperava pela outra há alguns minutos. Matava o tempo mexendo no celular, até que pelo vidro da janela viu Tico atravessando a rua correndo. Acompanhou-a com o olhar até cruzar a porta do estabelecimento. Acenou com o braço e Rose veio até ela toda sorrisos.

— Estou muito atrasada? — ela perguntou, pendurando sua mochila e casaco na cadeira e sentando-se.

— Não. Na verdade, eu que cheguei adiantada.

— Você já pediu alguma coisa? — perguntou analisando o cardápio que pela primeira vez Rey se deu conta que estava na mesa.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente e Rose analisou os sabores propostos de pizza, citando-os e olhando para Rey para ver o que ela achava. Ao fim decidiram experimentar a pizza doce e pediram milkshakes para acompanhar.

— Você falou com seu namorado? — Rose indagou após a garçonete deixá-las.

— Ele não é mas meu namorado... — Virou a cabeça para a janela novamente, lançando um olhar tristonho para a lua.

— O que?! Vocês terminaram?

— É complicado na verdade... Eu resolvi seguir o conselho do Finn de...

— Quem é Finn? — interrompeu-a.

— Meu amigo, Finn Collins — esclareceu.

— Ah, sim.

Rey prosseguiu. — Então ele me disse que talvez fosse uma boa ideia eu pedir um tempo e...

— O que foi um tiro pela culatra?

— Não... Quer dizer, sim. Mas... Não é bem assim. Ben é complicado.

— Acredito.

— Eu propus a ele que déssemos um tempo e ele não gostou muito da ideia.

— Já sei. Ele acredita que quem dá tempo é relógio.

— Precisamente.

— E você terminou com ele, tipo um ultimato?

— Sim... Mas eu estou arrependida por um lado, foi precipitado, só que nem tudo depende de mim, sabe?

— Eu sei. Quer dizer, mais ou menos. Mas imagino como deva ser. Mas você falou com ele depois disso?

— Não. Eu estou pensando em vê-lo no domingo, conversarmos e...

— Mas você quer mesmo voltar para ele? Se está certa de que os problemas entre vocês vão acabar?

— Problemas sempre vão haver. Quando você amar alguém e ter um relacionamento com essa pessoa, entenderá o que eu estou dizendo. E não sei bem o que eu quero, ou se as coisas vão melhorar ou não, por isso quero conversar com ele; por as coisas a panos limpos, e nos entendermos...

— Se entenderem, entendo. Mas tipo, você está quase se formando, não é?

— Sim, mas eu e ele ainda teremos que manter nossa relação em oculto por mais algum tempo. Senão ficaria óbvio demais.

— Eu sei como é. No ensino fundamental, eu tive uma colega que a perdeu a mãe para uma doença. E tinha um padrasto que assumiu relacionamento com uma mulher apenas uma semana depois da mãe dessa minha amiga morrer. Todo mundo comentou que essa mulher já era amante dele e só aproveitou que a outra morreu para poder assumi-la.

— Queremos evitar comentários dessa espécie. Então, acho que um ano ou menos...

— Um ano é muito tempo. Acho que três meses...

— Não, ainda seria muito recente.

— Ah, não sei! Vocês que resolvam isso.

Rey sorriu. No mesmo momento seu pedido chegou e elas adoraram a pizza doce logo de cara. A delas era metade brigadeiro, metade morango com chantily, com calda caramelada do lado de chantily e chocolates m&m's no lado brigadeiro, na qual se esbaldaram, rindo que após aquela pizza o menor problema seria as calças mais apertadas. A massa coberta por chocolate, chantily, morangos, calda e m&m's era uma verdadeira bomba calórica, talvez mais que uma pizza tradicional.

— E para completar, ainda briguei com o Finn — Rey contava pegando sua segunda fatia de pizza, tomando cuidado para não derrubar os m&m's.

— Por quê? — Rose perguntou limpando os dedos sujos de chantily com um guardanapo de papel.

— Prefiro não entrar em detalhes, é algo íntimo relacionado a outra pessoa que não está aqui para se defender.

— Claro, eu entendo perfeitamente e respeito.

— Eu espero que as coisas se resolvam, não gosto de ficar brigada com eles dois. São os homens da minha vida. — Sorriu. E acrescentou mentalmente que Luke também é um dos homens de sua vida, ao se lembrar que ele também se tornou tão importante para ela como não conseguia imaginar antes que pudesse se tornar.

— Isso foi tão fofo de se dizer. — Rose colocou as mãos no peito, tocada.

— Ora! — Rey riu. Tomou um pouco do milkshake, balançando a cabeça levemente e batucando os dedos no tampo da mesa ao ritmo de _Águas de Março_ que tocava suavemente nos altifalantes da pizzaria.

Olhou em volta e fixou seu olhar em um casal sentado próximo a ela e Rose. Eles dividiam um mesmo milkshake e sorriam um para o outro, trocando olhares intensos cheios de paixão. Era uma cena bonita que parecia ter saído de um daqueles clichês românticos que as adolescentes tanto amavam.

Esperou alguma tristeza ou inveja assolar seu coração com aquela cena, mas ao contrário disso, para sua felicidade, apenas sentiu grande admiração e alegria por eles. Eram tão bonitos juntos, e faziam um belo par.

Notou que ele tinha cabelos brancos nas têmporas, que vestia uma camisa social com gravata e o terno estava no encosto da cadeira, ao passo que ela vestia um vestidinho florado, curto e justo, e parecia ser mais nova do que ele, Rey chutou uns quinze anos.

— Então eu disse que ia pensar no assunto, mas eu não sei não. O que você acha? — Rey se deu conta de que Rose ainda estava falando durante o tempo que ela observava o casal; apertou os lábios e fez a melhor cara de quem escurara tudo que conseguia. Acenou com a cabeça e respondeu:

— Acho que deve fazer o que você... sente que é melhor.

— É, acho que você pode estar certa. — Lambeu os dedos sujos de chocolate e inclinou-se no assento. Desabotoou os dois botões da sua calça jeans na frente de Rey, que riu. — Você vai ter que me rolar até a minha casa.

— Você é muito amadora! — Pegou mais um pedaço da pizza e abocanhou.

— Eu já estou é enjoada com todo esse doce!

[...]

Caminhavam pela calçada em passadas lentas e curtas, conversando sobre astronomia e astrologia misturando os assuntos e citando referências a mitologias de povos antigos. Riam e estavam de braços enlaçados como boas amigas.

— Então, amanhã vai ter uma festa na casa de um amigo meu. Eu posso levar quem eu quiser, e eu não tenho outros amigos além dos que já estarão lá amanhã. Então pensei que talvez você quisesse ir.

— Ah, eu já sai hoje... Acho que minha cota de socialização já está completa por uma semana.

— Meu Deus! — riu. — Vamos lá? Vai ser legal. E você nem precisa ficar a noite toda.

— Hm... Vou pensar.

— Mas é perto da sua casa, pode ir andando até. Ele é legal, dá as melhores festas e tem um gatinho super fofo chamado Eight, que me adora!

Rey parou e soltou o braço de Rose, olhando para ela. — Eight? Espera, você está me dizendo que seu amigo é o Poe Dameron?

— Você conhece o Poe?

— Conheço sim. Mais ou menos. Digamos que o Eight é o responsável por isso.

— Então mais um motivo para você ir.

— Rose... Nem sou íntima do Poe nem nada.

— E daí? Acha que não vai ter gente lá que o Poe nunca viu na vida?

— Ah, eu... — Rose agarrou o braço de Rey e dando pulinhos instava com ela para aceitar. — Oh, Deus! Está bem! Mas só fico meia hora.

— Perfeito!

Despediu-se de Rose quando ela chegou à sua casa, que ficava no segundo andar de um restaurante de comida tailandesa, e depois foi para a sua.

Pelo caminho pensava em alguma desculpa para não ir à festa, porém, talvez isso magoasse Rose, que insistiu tanto para que ela fosse. Decidida, iria à festa apenas para não fazer essa desfeita com ela, e para dar um oi a Poe Dameron também, depois iria embora. Dez a vinte minutos seria suficiente.

_Sábado, 21h25min. Duas horas e sete minutos antes._

Ninguém tinha lhe avisado que a festa seria temática. Se soubesse viria a caráter, ou então usar isso como desculpa para não ir, visto que não tinha roupas que pudessem compor um look dos anos setenta.

Sentia-se deslocada com sua calça jeans preta, sapatilha e blusa de cetim em meio àquelas pessoas em suas roupas coloridas, cabelos _Black Power_, volume e laquê, calças flair, estampas, lenços, óculos, e todos os demais acessórios à moda da época. A decoração e a música também homenageavam a década.

Mas sem dúvida alguma a figura que mais chamou sua atenção, foi a do anfitrião, que a viu assim que descia a escada trajando uma versão azul do figurino de Elvis Presley, com o cabelo penteado para trás num topete sem nenhum frizz. Parou à sua frente tirando os óculos com trejeitos a la Presley, piscando para ela e dando uma reboladinha. Rey não pôde segurar o riso diante daquilo.

— _We're caught in a trap. I can't walk out. Because I love you too much, baby! _— cantou, forçando uma imitação da voz do cantor.

— Meu Deus, mas o que é isso? Entrei em algum portal do tempo sem perceber e vim parar nos anos 1970? — perguntou ela.

— Bem-vinda, baby, à minha humilde residência. Pensei que você fosse dar o cano*. — Tirou do bolso um pente vermelho e penteou os cabelos e as costeletas que sem dúvida alguma eram falsas.

— Acho que vou embora. Não vim trajada direito para sua festa.

— Não fica grilada* não, broto*. Você é mais que bem-vinda.

— Eu... — Olhou em volta. Não conhecia nenhuma daquelas pessoas, e naquele mar de pessoas, seria impossível enxergar Rose – que é baixinha. — A Rose Tico que me convidou, você a viu por aí?

— Achei que tinha sido o Finn que te avisou da minha festa de aniversário. Não sabia que conhecia a Rose.

Ela não sabia o que perguntar primeiro, se era seu aniversário ou se Finn estava ali, mas a primeira pergunta já tinha sido respondida na fala de Poe. — Finn está aqui?

— Sim, ele está ali. — Apontou para o outro lado, para a cozinha, onde Finn estava sentado num banquinho de madeira, de costas para ela, conversando com um grupo de pessoas. — Ele não te falou?

— Ele não teve tempo. — Optou por mentir. Não queria mencionar que estava brigada com Finn e ele não falava com ela desde quinta-feira.

Pensava que agora seria uma boa oportunidade para falar com ele e fazer as pazes.

— A Rose é um brotinho pequeno demais para ser vista nessa multidão — disse ele. — Mas podemos procurá-la.

— Ah não, não quero incomodar o aniversariante. E aliás, meus parabéns! — Estendeu a mão mas Poe a ignorou, puxando-a para um abraço caloroso. — Sem formalidades, baby.

— Ok... — Sorriu com as bochechas corando.

Mal tinham se separado quando um grupo de cinco pessoas vestindo apenas roupas íntimas passaram por eles correndo e gritando, indo para o jardim na frente da casa, causando alvoroço entre os presentes.

— Meu Deus...

— Esses aí já estão pra lá de Marrakesh* — Poe comentou.

— Que? Ah, deixa para lá. Vou falar com o Finn, te vejo depois?

— Falou.

As pessoas com quem Finn conversava afastaram-se e ele ficou sozinho. Rey não poderia achar melhor. Portanto, cautelosa e um pouco temerosa também, avizinhou-se dele a priori, decidindo como o abordaria. Porém, Finn percebeu-a, e virou-se de frente para ela, pondo os cotovelos sobre o balcão.

Admirou-se de estar envergonhada, por isso firmou a cabeça e encarou de frente o olhar ressentido que ele lhe lançava.

— Vejo que também não sabia que a festa era temática — disse, reparando as roupas dele: uma t-shirt da banda Nirvana, branca, calça saruel de moletom cinza e tênis laranja néon.

— O que faz aqui? — perguntou; seu tom era abrasivo. Rey segurou com mais força a alça da bolsa e apertou os lábios, mas não ia se render.

— Ainda está muito bravo comigo?

— Não é hora nem lugar para falarmos sobre isso. — Desceu do banco e pegou sua latinha de cerveja.

— Finn, por favor, fale comigo. — Segurou seu braço quando tentou passar por ela. — Não sabe o quanto eu me sinto mal pelo que fiz... Não devia tê-lo pressionado, me desculpe.

— Não deveria ter vindo.

— Eu sei, mas uma amiga insistiu tanto para que eu viesse, não sabia que estaria aqui...

— Não estava falando de você.

Soltou seu braço e abaixou os olhos, mirando os sapatos chamativos dele. Imediatamente após levantou a cabeça irritada e séria. — Por que você tem que ser tão difícil? Eu não pedi desculpas?

Na verdade, Finn não estava mais zangado, mas de orgulho ferido. Rey não poderia o entender, nem ele entendia. Podia ser bobagem, no entanto, ele ainda não quer falar com ela.

— Rey, achei que não vinha mais! — Uma voz animada dispersou os pensamentos e interrompeu aquele momento.

Uma jovem asiática de vestido curtinho e botas brancas colocou-se entre eles, encarando Rey.

— Rose!

— Mas que bom que está aqui — Virou-se para Finn. — Este é o seu amigo? Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, eu sou Rose Tico!

— Finn. — Apertou a mão que ela oferecia.

— Eu sei... — Sorriu.

Ela era adorável, e com certeza uma pessoa agradável de conversar, porém, Finn queria sair dali. E quando viu que Poe estava ali ao lado – pois avisou a Rose que Rey tinha chegado e veio com ela – viu uma oportunidade.

— Gostaria de usar o banheiro — disse a ele.

— Ah, claro. Pode usar o do meu quarto — respondeu. — Lá em cima, a última porta do corredor.

— Obrigado.

— Finn... — Tentou chamá-lo, mas ele não ouviu – ou fingiu não ouvir. E Rose também a puxou para fora da cozinha.

— Vem, eu vou te apresentar ao pessoal.

— Só vou ficar por meia-hora, Rose...

— Nada disso! Fique pelo menos uma hora.

— Rose, não posso...

— Amanhã é domingo, pode ficar até mais tarde. E se no final da festa não tiver como voltar, eu procuro alguém que não esteja muito bêbado para te levar.

"A noite vai ser longa...", pensou, "Por que eu vim mesmo?"

[...]

Girou a maçaneta devagar e deixou que um pouco da luz do corredor escapasse para dentro do cômodo. Avançou e fechou a porta, estabelecendo a tranquilidade que somente a privacidade traz. O quarto estava escuro, mas não um total breu, pois a janela de venezianas abertas deixava o ambiente com uma penumbra confortável.

Aproximou-se, detidamente, da figura sentada na ponta da cama, observando-o e apiedando-se de sua postura caída e do semblante entristecido, com o olhar tão vago que se perguntava se tinha mesmo notado sua presença. Sentou-se ao seu lado, próximo o suficiente para tocarem-se pelos ombros. Nesse momento, ele pareceu dar-se conta de sua presença finalmente, solevando a cabeça e fitando seus olhos calorosos.

— Você não desceu... Fiquei preocupado.

— Desculpa...

— Tudo bem. Percebi que está mal desde que chegou. Eu não deveria ter insistido para vir.

— Não é culpa sua. — Desviou o olhar para frente.

— Quer falar sobre isso? — A pergunta o fez virar fitá-lo novamente por um instante, para depois lançar mais uma vez um olhar vago ao guarda-roupas.

— Eu não consegui — disse somente.

— Fala da defesa da sua Monografia? — O outro respondeu um aceno afirmativo. — Eu sinto muito — disse sincero. — Você deve estar péssimo, era muito importante para você, não é?

— Não faz mal. Nunca gostei do curso que escolhi mesmo...

— Por que o escolheu, então?

— Acho que eu nunca quis fazer um curso superior. Fiz por motivação da Rey e porque não sabia ainda o que queria da vida. Escolhi o mesmo curso que ela porque achei que seria mais fácil para mim. Ela é o cérebro da nossa dupla.

Poe riu pelo nariz. — O que acontece agora?

— Falarei com meu orientador... Mas sinceramente? Quero desistir.

— Não pensa nisso agora, bicho*. — Finn sorriu de canto. — E por favor, não se martirize, isso não significa que você não serve para nada ou é um incapaz, morou*?

— Eu sei... — Olhou-o novamente. — Obrigado, Poe.

Poe deu uns tapinhas nas suas costas.

Silêncio.

— Não é a única coisa que está te incomodando, não é?

Silêncio de novo. Poe estirou-se na cama, enquanto Finn manteve-se sentado, introspectivo. A roupa de Elvis era incômoda, as pedrarias das costas pinicavam justo onde ele não conseguia alcançar. "Eu devia ter me vestido de hippie", ele pensava quando Finn falou outra vez.

— Você já se sentiu confuso sobre quem você é?

Poe sentou-se de novo, encarando-o. Pensou por um momento, então disse:

— Quando eu tinha dezoito, um garoto me beijou. Foi tão inesperado que eu não consegui reagir de imediato, e quando finalmente me dei conta estava correspondendo. Eu gostei do beijo. Gostei da sensação de beijar outra pessoa do mesmo sexo que eu. Foi muito bom... Aquela noite era aniversário de quatorze anos do filho da madrinha, e ele acabou nos vendo no jardim. Me chamou de bicha, me empurrou na piscina e expulsou o cara da festa... Eu estava confuso... Achava que era gay, mas continuava sentindo atração por mulheres. Fiquei mal por semanas, sem entender o que estava acontecendo comigo..."

"Continuei encontrando aquele rapaz, porque gostava de ficar com ele, mas sempre escondido e com medo das pessoas saberem. E ainda tinha que aguentar as ofensas do meu primo mais novo... Então a minha madrinha percebeu que havia algo errado e nos chamou para conversar. Eu não conseguia dizer o que tinha acontecido... então meu primo fez isso, e fez da pior forma. Me senti exposto, humilhado e ainda mais confuso. Tudo que eu queria era sumir...

"Então Leia virou-se para mim e me perguntou: é verdade?... — Fez uma pequena pausa onde respirou fundo e prosseguiu: — Você sabe que eu sou órfão, perdi meus pais e vivia de favor na casa deles... Achei que ela fosse me expulsar, mas como eu já tinha dezoito anos, levantei a cabeça e disse que sim. Estava com medo, mas fiquei firme."

— E aí? — Finn perguntou curioso.

— Então ela levantou e caminhou até mim — respondeu Poe —, segurou minha mão, sorriu docemente, e depois me deu um abraço. Eu chorei nos braços dela... Depois que nos separamos, meu primo estava indignado e sem compreender. Então, ela se sentou conosco, tivemos uma longa e séria conversa. Ela explicou ao filho que eu não era uma abominação, que podia ficar perto de mim que não iria passar minha 'viadagem' para ele... Eu tive raiva dele a princípio, eu confesso, mas depois eu vi que a ignorância dele foi a razão do seu preconceito.

"Ele passou alguns dias sem falar comigo, até que uma noite foi até o meu quarto e pediu desculpas. Fiquei surpreso com a atitude, ele sempre foi orgulhoso e não se desculpava por nada. Era um garoto mimado. Mas ele ainda estava tentando me entender, que era o mesmo que eu estava tentando fazer na época, mas não queria que eu o odiasse, pois sou o mais próximo que ele tem de um irmão. Fizemos as pazes então, e nunca mais me chamou de bicha, abominação, viado ou qualquer desses termos pejorativos, mas me respeitava."

— Mas... e o outro cara?

— Ah, namoramos por um tempo, e depois ele foi embora. Então eu conheci a Paige.

— A Paige Tico?

— Sim. Nos apaixonamos e ficamos juntos por quase quatro anos, mas quando nosso relacionamento terminou, permanecemos amigos. E mesmo que nosso relacionamento não tenha dado certo, eu sou grato por tê-la encontrado. Ela foi essencial para finalmente me encontrar e entender o que sou. E sabe quem foi a primeira pessoa para quem eu contei que era bissexual?

— Quem?

— O meu primo. — Sorriu.

— E o que ele disse?

— Disse que não sabia que isso existia. Aí dividimos uma pizza e assistimos a final da Copa do Mundo conversando sobre nossas vidas sexuais. — Sorriu nostálgico.

Quando pareceu que Poe tinha enfim terminado seu relato, Finn não sabia o que dizer. A história de Poe trouxe-lhe mais perguntas do que respostas. E se também fosse bissexual? Ou só estava confuso e depois percebesse que não era bem assim? Ou Rey estaria correta sobre sua homossexualidade reprimida? Lidaria com homofobia? Sua sexualidade atrapalharia sua carreira emergente de jogador? Phasma era bem homofóbica, pelo que ele sabia.

Ele nunca foi do tipo homofóbico ou preconceituoso, mas sempre sentiu um pouco de estranheza ao imaginar-se com outro homem, e a curiosidade que às vezes sentia era tão logo reprimida.

E por ironia do destino, estava sozinho com outro homem em um quarto escuro, com ambos na cama. E a forma como os raios lunares que entravam pela janela colidiam contra a face dele o deixava ainda mais belo. Uma chama ardeu em seu peito, ou estava imaginando coisas e somente envolvido pelo clima?

Seus olhos eram encantadores, ele nunca tinha reparado bem antes. Se na penumbra eram assim, tão abrasadores, que dirá quando os raios cálidos da aurora embatessem neles.

Estava confuso. O clima, o ambiente, a posição em que ambos estavam, a proximidade, o silêncio calmo, tudo era propício. Mas tinha medo.

— Finn...

— Vamos descer? — interrompeu-o. — O anfitrião não pode se ausentar por muito tempo da própria festa.

Poe sorriu. — Claro.

[...]

No alto da escada, antes de descer o primeiro degrau, deu de cara com Rey. Ela olhou primeiro para ele e depois para Poe.

Por quase uma hora, Rose segurou Rey na festa, mesmo com as tentativas de evasão da morena. Porém, Rey finalmente tinha conseguido dar um perdido em Rose para poder ir atrás de Finn. Vigiando sempre as escadas e a porta da frente, sabia que ele não tinha descido ou ido embora, e quando Rose estava distraída, ela não perdeu tempo e subiu as escadas.

Viu o momento em que Poe subiu. E mesmo estando curiosa e tentando não imaginar o que os dois faziam lá em cima, ela segurou-se e deixou de lado o desejo de perguntar. Falaram-se rapidamente e ele desceu, deixando os dois amigos no alto da escada.

— Oi.

— Oi.

— Se divertindo?

— Não e você?

— Não muito, mas Rose tem muita energia.

— Então estava com a sua nova amiga o tempo todo?

— Sim... — Roeu a unha do dedão, nervosa. Então disse pela segunda vez: — Me desculpe. Por favor.

Finn fechou os olhos por um momento e suspirou. Em seguida sentou-se nos degraus. Rey o imitou.

— Não estou com raiva de você — ele disse, fazendo Rey sorrir aliviada. — Eu sinto muito por ter saído da sua casa daquele jeito, é só que...

— Eu fui intrometida, não devia ter agido daquela forma, sob qualquer pretexto.

— Está tudo bem, não me importo mais.

— Sério?

— Sério.

— Isso me deixa tão feliz. — Deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e ganhou um afago no cabelo. — Eu te amo, tá?

— Eu também. — Beijou a testa dela. Em seguida prometeram que nunca mais ficariam brigados.

Permaneceram os dois assim por um tempo, só na companhia um do outro e como se não ligassem para mais ninguém.

— Finn, eu soube sobre sua apresentação... Sinto muito. — disse Rey.

— Não quero pensar nisso agora, está bem? — Ela assentiu.

Um tempo depois a música parou e o anfitrião subiu no sofá da sala com um megafone, chamando a atenção de todos. Rey levantou a cabeça do ombro de Finn, e ambos olharam para a cômica figura de Poe em um cosplay de Elvis Presley.

— Atenção, patota*! Para todo mundo e presta atenção aqui no tio Poe. — As pessoas aproximaram-se dele, e os que estavam dispersos pela casa vieram ver o que se passava. — Como alguns de vocês sabem, eu e uns amigos fazemos rachas de vez em quando, e agora a pouco o tremendão* do Jacen Syndulla a boazuda* da Paige Tico disseram que são melhores do que eu e podem me vencer. Dá _pra_ acreditar?

— E podemos — Jacen falou alto.

— Isso é o que vamos ver. Vou fazer vocês comerem poeira e abafar*!

— Com essa roupa de Elvis e essas gírias ultrapassadas? — Paige perguntou.

— Sim, e vai ser fichinha! Então peguem logo seus carangos* e vamos ver quem é o tal*.

— Não acredito que vão pegar racha. — Rey não conseguia acreditar que eles pudessem estar falando sério. Só Finn já tinha visto Poe correndo, mas ela sabia que era perigoso e ilegal. Ainda mais numa festa em que todos estavam bebendo. — Mas que ideia de merda é essa?

— O Poe bebeu umas cervejas, ele não pode dirigir — disse Finn, que também não concordava com a ideia da corrida. — Será que ele não tem juízo?

— Tenho um mal pressentimento sobre isso.

[...]

Os três carros estavam pareados na rua. O preto e vermelho de Dameron ao centro, com o verde néon de Syndulla à direita e o branco e dourado de Tico à esquerda. Suas carrocerias reluziam à luz dos postes e do Crescente Lunar no céu anil, os faróis acesos brilhavam como sóis às quase onze e meia da noite.

Fazia frio, mas todos estavam aquecidos pelo álcool, adrenalina e ocitocina.

As pessoas se organizaram nas calçadas e atrás deles para ver a largada. O percurso era simples. Dariam três voltas no quarteirões e o primeiro que cruzasse a linha de chegada que foi pichada no asfalto seria o vencedor.

Rey e Finn estavam parados na calçada, perto da caixa de correios de Poe, tentando enxergar em meio a tanta gente os três veículos e seus motoristas, meio apreensivos. Enquanto isso, os competidores estavam animados com aquela disputa.

— Paige, eu sei que o Poe merece mesmo um chute na bunda, mas não acho que seja uma boa ideia — Rose disse com seriedade.

— São só três voltas no quarteirão, fica tranquila, não vai acontecer nada — respondeu Paige.

Mesmo não totalmente convencida, Rose assentiu. — Só toma cuidado.

— Ei, sou eu, esqueceu? Vai dar certo. — Nesse momento afivelou o cinto de segurança. — O Poe vai aprender a não ser tão convencido.

— Qual será o prêmio do vencedor? — Syndulla perguntou pelo rádio, também afivelando o cinto.

— Que tal prenda para os perdedores? — Poe propôs, terminando de colocar seu cinto de segurança.

— Se é assim, se eu vencer, você terá que comer sanduíche de cocô do seu gato e a Paige vai me dar um beijo de língua.

— Nem morta!

— Por que ela vai te dar um beijinho e eu vou comer a merda do Eight? Eu também posso te dar um beijinho — Poe disse rindo.

— Valeu, irmão, mas não gosto da fruta. — Riu.

— Então seguinte, bicho, quem perder come sanduíche de bosta de gato.

— Falou.

— Fechado.

— Cara, que nojo! — disse Jacen imaginando o sanduíche.

— Vai logo se acostumando com a ideia, porque vai comer cocô. — Paige acenou para Rose, que ficou entre os carros de dela e de Poe.

— Liguem seus motores. — Os três motores V8 roncaram alto, os pés sobre os pedais aguardavam o momento de agirem, e as mãos firmes seguravam os volantes. E apesar de ser apenas uma brincadeira, nenhum deles queria perder e comer as fezes de Eight. Então dariam seu melhor. — Ao meu sinal... Preparar... — Levantou os braços. — Vão!

No segundo em que seus braços se abaixaram, os três carros passaram por ela cantando pneu. As pessoas gritaram empolgadas enquanto Rose segurava a barra de seu vestido que avoaçava com o vento.

Jacen Syndulla tomou a liderança, com Paige logo atrás e Poe na retaguarda. Dameron podia ter talento, mas a paixão por corridas estava no seu sangue. Como era apaixonado por aquela sensação indescritível e viciante que a adrenalina de dirigir em alta velocidade proporcionava. Porém, ali o que se valia era técnica e esperteza.

Ao dobrar uma esquina de um quarteirão, seu Mustang foi ultrapassado pelo Dodge de Paige, que passou por ele acenando.

— Ora, sua...! — exclamou, batendo contra o volante.

— _Adiós!_

— Merda...

A primeira volta foi completada por Paige, o que só a fez ficar ainda mais confiante. Aqueles dois patetas comeriam as fezes de Eight e ela ia se encarregar disso.

Na metade da segunda volta, Poe finalmente saiu da lanterna e conseguiu ultrapassar Jacen, e foi ultrapassado novamente por Syndulla até que conseguiu deixá-lo para trás e aproximar-se do carro de Tico.

— Vamos lá, vamos lá! — Poe dizia. O que o motivava era a repugnância que o sanduíche de cocô provocava só de pensar nele.

Paige e Poe parearam em alguns momentos. Ele só a ultrapassou quando se encaminhavam para a terceira volta. Mas não durou muito tempo. Paige fez uma manobra arriscada. Bateu a lateral do carro dela contra a de Poe, tentando desestabilizá-lo.

— Que merda está fazendo? — Poe gritou.

— Ah, eu não vou comer cocô mesmo! — Jacen apregoou.

— Nem eu! — Paige bateu novamente contra o carro de Poe.

— Porra Paige! Por que você tem que ser tão competitiva?!

Quando ela conseguiu passar na frente, manteve o carro sempre à frente de Poe, para segurá-lo no segundo lugar. Também vigiava pelo retrovisor Jacen, que vinha com velocidade pelo lado direito.

Mais um pouco que ela venceria.

Em frente à casa de Poe, olhando para o fim da rua onde a qualquer momento sua irmã e seus amigos surgiriam, Rose Tico roía as unhas nervosamente. Finn e Rey ao lado dela também esperavam por Paige, Poe e Jacen, conversando amenidades.

— Ai meu Deus, cadê eles? — Rose perguntou.

— É a terceira volta, em instantes estarão aqui — Finn disse.

— Eu sempre fico nervosa quando a Paige está correndo. — Rey abraçou-a pelos ombros.

— Vai dar tudo certo.

O som de notificação do celular de Rey tocou e ela sentiu o aparelho vibrar em seu bolso. Pegou o celular e desenhou o desbloqueio de tela, e clicando na barra de notificações, viu que havia recebido mensagens de um número privado.

De cenho franzido e curiosa, ela abriu as mensagens.

— Lá vem eles — Finn disse às meninas, e percebeu Rey se afastando, com os olhos colados na tela do celular e uma expressão de choque. — Rey? — Caminhou até ela, seu peito palpitando com uma ansiedade crescente que ele não entendia de onde tinha vindo. Percebeu a face lúrida de sua amiga e que lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. — Ei, Rey! O que houve?

Ela não respondeu.

— Paige vai vencer! — Rose comemorou, apertando o pingente de Lua do seu colar.

Finn tomou a liberdade de tomar o celular de Rey para entender o que estava acontecendo, e o choque logo deu lugar a cólera.

— Desgraçado! — rosnou.

O carro de Poe era sem dúvida o mais rápido se tratando da potência do motor, mas com Paige na sua frente bloqueando sua passagem, e Jacen ao seu lado, ele não conseguia executar nenhuma manobra que o tirasse daquela situação. Perderia, sem dúvida, e de nervosismo por ter sido ele o desafiante, sendo humilhado não só com a perda, mas por ter apostado comer sanduíche de fezes se perdesse, em seu próprio aniversário, sentia as mãos suarem.

Estavam quase chegando à linha de chegada. Depois do cruzamento à frente, era só cem metros até a vitória de Paige Tico. Entretanto, subitamente um carro atravessava o cruzamento no instante em que chegavam a ele.

Na tentativa de desviar e impedir um acidente, Poe freou bruscamente, perdeu o controle e bateu frontalmente contra um poste. Os airbags acionaram-se imediatamente e se não fosse pelo cinto, teria o corpo lançado para fora do carro. Mas com o impacto, sofreu um desmaio.

Atrás dele, Jacen não conseguiu se desviar e bateu contra o carro de Poe. O Mustang rodou na pista e bateu contra uma árvore, e ele ficou preso nas ferragens.

Já Paige não conseguiu desviar. O outro carro bateu em cheio contra o dela. Capotou oito vezes até bater contra o muro de uma casa e parar de cabeça para baixo.

Combustível vazava em demasia.

As pessoas que estavam na festa assistiram o acidente com horror, principalmente Rose, que soltou um grito alto e rouco.

— PAIGE!

Correu desorientada pela rua tentando chegar até o carro da irmã. Foi segurada por Wexley, que tentou detê-la.

— Poe... — Finn sussurrou sentindo o coração parar e o sangue parar de correr em suas veias.

Diante do horror, Rey colocou a mão na boca, esquecendo-se naquele momento das mensagens que tinha recebido do número desconhecido. Seu pressentimento ruim tinha se realizado e ela estava em estado de choque.

— PAIGE! NÃO!

— Rose! — Soltou-se de Wexley e correu até o carro.

Paige não conseguia se mexer. Estava sangrando e não sentia seus membros. O vergão transpassando seu corpo pelo abdômen provocava uma dor tão intensa que enlouquecia de tamanha agonia.

De cabeça para baixo, o colar de lua balançava diante de seu rosto, ensanguentado. Antes de fechar os olhos viu o Crescente Lunar manchado com seu próprio sangue. Então veio o cheiro de gasolina.

Pensou ter ouvido a voz de Rose, mas talvez tenha sido apenas um delírio.

Temmin Wexley agarrou Rose novamente, a puxando para trás. Então o Dodge de Paige explodiu e ambos foram lançados ao chão.

— PAIGE! — vociferou, a garganta falhou no final e a última sílaba saiu rouca e fraca.

_***Gírias de 60/70:**_

**Dar o cano:** não honrar compromisso.

**Grilado:** chateado, preocupado, frustrado, encucado.

**Broto/Brotinho:** o mesmo que gata, gatinha.

**Pra lá de Marrakesh:** alguém drogado ou altamente alcoolizado. Também serve para alguém sem noção do que ocorro a sua volta.

**Bicho:** amigo, cara; o interlocutor.

**Morou:** entendeu.

**Patota:** grupo de amigos; turma.

**Tremendão: **rapaz moderno

**Boazuda: **mulher bonita, atraente.

**Abafar: **arrasar; se dar bem.

**Carango: **carro.

**O tal: **o bom, o melhor, o maioral.


	32. XXXI - Uma canção

Winter desejou-lhe uma boa noite, mais cedo, depois que o jantar foi servido. Em seguida a governanta recolheu-se. Entretanto, em seu espírito, Leia Organa não sentia que aquela era uma "noite boa". Sentia-se melancólica por alguma razão, tinha um mau pressentimento que estava lhe deixando nervosa. E agora sozinha, longe dos olhares dos empregados, deixava transparecer toda a inquietação de seu espírito.

Não conseguia parar de pensar em seu irmão, em seu filho... Também pensava muito em seu afilhado, Poe Dameron. Era seu aniversário e eles haviam almoçado juntos; Leia até deu-lhe um relógio de presente. Imaginou que ele devesse estar se divertindo muito em sua festa. No entanto, ainda havia aquele mau pressentimento. Ele estaria bem? Para falar a verdade, ela não sabia de fato a quem ou a que se referia este mau presságio que tanto lhe preocupava e lhe tirava o sono. Só sentia como se algo ruim fosse acontecer com as pessoas que amava, e o fato de pensar tanto em seu filho, seu afilhado e seu irmão estava a deixando angustiada.

Sentou-se na banqueta do piano de calda. A luz da lua crescente, que invadia o aposento pelas janelas, e um abajur aceso, eram as únicas coisas que iluminavam pobremente aquela sala grande, cheia de histórias e móveis antigos, deixando-a mergulhada numa penumbra no centro, enquanto as extremidades foram tomadas por sombras.

Recordou-se de uma canção antiga de repente, uma que lhe lembrava um amor há muito tempo vivido. Estendeu a mão para as teclas de marfim e tocou os primeiros acordes; admirou-se de que ainda sabia tocá-la, fazia mais de uma década desde a última vez que a tocou naquele mesmo piano. A nostalgia marejou os seus olhos e ela abandonou o instrumento na metade da música. Foi sentar-se numa poltrona bem ao lado da segunda das três janelas. Pegou o seu celular no bolso e ligou para Luke. Chamou, mas acabou caindo na caixa postal.

"_Ei, você está ligando para Luke Skywalker. Sinto muito, não estou em casa no momento, ou devo estar dormindo, ou simplesmente não quero falar com você. Não deixe recado, deixe-me em paz. Obrigado por ligar!"_

— Idiota! — Leia riu consigo mesma do irmão e desligou sem deixar recado.

Ligou para o filho em seguida. Era tarde e ele poderia estar dormindo, mas esperava que, diferentemente de Luke, ele pudesse atender sua ligação.

— _Hm, alô?_

— Ben?

— _Mãe? Por que me ligou? _— Percebeu sua voz meio embargada e em seguida houve um bocejo.

— Você estava dormindo? — ela perguntou.

— _Estava, mas... Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

— Não...

— _Mãe?_

Ela não disse nada, virou a cabeça e olhou pela janela. A rua estava deserta, mas havia uma pessoa fumando encostada a um dos postes. Ela não conseguia ver o seu rosto dali, mas imaginou que fosse um homem pela silhueta. Sabia que fumava porque via a luz da ponta do cigarro aceso e a fumaça que saía da ponta dele ou que o homem soprava pela boca. Viu-o ajeitar o chapéu panamá na cabeça antes de erguê-la. Enxergou de relance um queixo, porém o homem abaixou a cabeça de novo para jogar a bituca no chão e apagá-la com a ponta do sapato, em seguida pegou outro cigarro e acendeu-o com um isqueiro.

Leia ouviu o barulho da cama ranger pelo telefone; Ben deve ter se sentado.

— _Mãe, está tudo bem?_

— Eu não sei, meu filho, está?

— _Eu estou, na medida do possível. Mas a senhora me parece estranha. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você não me parece bem._

— Se você estiver bem, eu estou bem, meu querido. Sua mãe só estava pensando demais...

— _Pensava em quê, posso saber?_

— Coisas da vida...

— _Escute, eu posso passar aí amanhã para vê-la, se quiser. Mas eu estou cansado agora e realmente preciso dormir._

— Claro, Ben. Por favor, me desculpe...

— _Não precisa se desculpar, mãe. Eu irei vê-la amanhã. _— Ele se comprometeu. Leia deu um sorriso cansado antes de lançar um rápido olhar ao sujeito do outro lado da rua.

— Está bem. Boa noite, querido. Eu te amo.

Ben ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Leia ficou apreensiva com a possibilidade de ele não retribuir sua última fala, contudo, Ben só estava um pouco surpreso. Ele sabia que Leia o amava, mas ela não era uma mãe que costumava dizer isso o tempo todo.

— _Eu também te amo, mãe — _respondeu.

Leia sorriu, um calor reconfortante tomou seu coração de mãe. Despediram-se brevemente, e levantou-se guardando o aparelho celular. Deu alguns passos pelo cômodo, que se tornava ainda mais escuro pois a lua foi coberta por uma nuvem. Não achou que fez muita diferença, pois a lua era crescente e não cheia.

Acendeu mais um abajur, este lançou uma luz charmosa sobre o piano de cauda. O piano era antigo, assim como a canção que ainda era ouvida em sua mente. Mesmo de pé, ela ensaiou tocá-la em outro tom, porém tornou a se afastar do instrumento e aproximar-se da janela. Aquela música agora representava tristeza, mágoa e humilhação para ela, a canção de dor de uma mulher abandonada pelo homem que amava.

Ela tentou se afastar desses pensamentos, distraindo-se em observar o sujeito fumar do outro lado da rua, longe de modo que parecia minúsculo. Às vezes tinha a impressão de que ele estava parado ali, exatamente em frente ao seu portão, porque a observava. Contudo, tal resolução não fazia o menor sentido, e a prova disso era que ele logo foi embora. Ficou para ela apenas o céu sendo tomado pouco a pouco por densas nuvens de chuva para observar. "Vem aí uma tempestade", pensou. Então se deu conta de que o mau pressentimento não se afastou... Ainda sentia a sensação de que algo ruim estava para acontecer.

"Vem uma tempestade", repetiu o pensamento em sua mente um par de vezes. Dessa vez não se referia àquelas nuvens escuras, mais que o anil do véu do firmamento.

Assustou-se com uma batida na porta e levou a mão ao coração voltando-se para trás. Estava tão mergulhada em pensamentos e impressões que o som das batidas na madeira a sobressaltaram. Foi um alívio, de certo modo, ver que era Winter parada acima do batente, com a mão levantada e meio cerrada; a porta estava aberta, mas ela dera três toques nela para se anunciar.

— Winter! É você. — Abaixou a mão do peito e suspirou.

— Perdoe-me se a assustei — disse ela.

— Não, não se desculpe. Eu que estava distraída. — Deu dois passos em sua direção. — Pensei que já houvesse se deitado.

— Sim, porém a senhora sabe que tenho insônia. Lia um livro, esperando que o sono viesse, mas o telefone tocou e eu me levantei para atendê-lo no corredor.

"O telefone tocou?", perguntou-se.

— Estranho, não ouvi nada. — Franziu o cenho, forçou um sorriso logo em seguida. — Acho que estava tão mergulhada em pensamentos que perdi totalmente a noção do tempo. — Consultou rapidamente o relógio de pêndulo no centro da parede à sua esquerda. Passava de uma da manhã. Então um pensamento veio à mente da senhora Organa. Quem poderia ligar assim tão tarde? Era de senso comum que ninguém telefonava àquela hora se não fosse para trazer más notícias. Engoliu em seco e olhou para a governanta com preocupação. — Winter, quem ligou?

— Senhora...

— Sem rodeios, diga-me de uma vez, por favor!

— Era da delegacia, senhora — Winter declarou. Leia a fitou de olhos arregalados tomados de apreensão. — É o seu afilhado.

Se alguém perguntasse a Rey como as coisas aconteceram, ela não saberia responder com riqueza de detalhes. Tudo acontecera muito rápido. Lembrava-se do carro de ponta cabeça, da explosão, mas os segundos antes, entre e depois desses dois fatos lhe escapavam. Lembra-se também das sirenes da polícia, das pessoas correndo para fugir da festa e de apenas dez pessoas restarem no local do acidente.

Rey e Finn foram umas dessas pessoas. Os outros eram Rose Tico, Temmin "Snap" Wexley, Kaydel K. Connix, Jessika Pava e mais outros quatro amigos de Poe que ela não conhecia os nomes. Depois vieram as ambulâncias e os bombeiros. Jacen foi retirado das ferragens e colocado em uma das ambulâncias em uma maca, com um colar cervical. Os bombeiros tentando apagar o fogo que consumia o carro de Paige Tico e em seguida seu corpo sendo levado em um saco preto era uma imagem que certamente ela jamais esqueceria.

Poe fora preso. Os outros foram conduzidos para a delegacia para prestar depoimento. A última hora havia sido um inferno para todos, mas especialmente para Rose.

Rey se lembra de Wexley segurá-la com força, de seus gritos, dela caindo ao chão, de joelhos, e dela mesma abraçá-la, pois não sabia o que fazer. Lembrava-se também de ver Wexley afastando-se com as mãos na cabeça, fitando o carro em chamas de Paige, provavelmente compartilhando da dor de Rose. Também de Jessika e Kaydel desesperadas, com a primeira gritando para tirarem os rapazes de seus veículos, pois poderiam explodir também, e da segunda argumentando que só quem poderia fazer isso seriam os paramédicos.

Rose sentiu-se mal e precisou de atendimento médico, e um dos amigos de Poe que não foi embora quando a polícia chegou levou ela e Jess, que a acompanhava. O nome dele era Oddy Muva, Rey soube depois.

A correria na delegacia estava intensa naquele início de madrugada. Ela nunca estivera numa delegacia antes e era muito diferente do que imaginava pelos filmes. Ela ouviu um policial dizer a Wexley que Poe, que tinha batido a cabeça e tido pequenas escoriações apenas, estava detido preventivamente e aguardava o advogado para ser interrogado. Ouviu Kaydel dizer que tinha notícias de Jacen, o terceiro piloto que ela conhecia só de nome e de vista. O caso de Syndulla era grave e todos temiam que o pior viesse a acontecer, muito embora ninguém dissesse isso em voz alta.

Finn não parava de andar para lá e para cá pela sala de espera. Vez ou outra ele se sentava e não ficava nem um minuto sentado. Ela gostaria de falar algo que o tranquilizasse, dizer que aquela noite terrível chegaria ao fim quando o dia nascesse e que tudo ficaria bem. No entanto, Rey não conseguia dizer nada, nem uma palavra; nem tentativas em vão de acalmar um amigo que não queria se acalmar. Ela não conseguia mentalizar que o sol traria alguma esperança para aquele domingo, a começar pelas nuvens que se formavam no horizonte que ela via pela janela da sala de espera. Depois, a imagem do acidente estava em sua mente repetindo-se como um loop. Não chegou a ver o corpo, contudo o saco preto não dava nenhuma dúvida: Paige estava morta e morrera tão repentinamente quanto o abrir e fechar de olhos.

Pensou em como as pessoas podem morrer de uma hora para outra sem mais nem menos, num golpe duro de má sorte do destino, como se a vida brincasse de jogar uma moeda para cima e uma face decidia se você vive e a outra se você morre.

Ela teria dificuldades para dormir nos próximos dias.

— Poe está encrencado. — A garota ao lado dela comentou. Rey sabia o nome dela, ouviu Wexley dizer. Era a Karé, namorada dele, uma mulher negra de cabelos loiros e curtos, muito atraente.

— Foi um acidente o que ocorreu, uma tragédia — Finn respondeu.

— Exatamente, ninguém tinha como prever — Rey disse em concordância com Finn.

— Vocês não sacaram ainda? — perguntou perplexa. — Poe e os outros estavam fazendo um racha. Sabe o que é isso? Uma corrida ilegal que coloca você e outras pessoas em risco por diversão. Não assistiram Velozes e Furiosos? — Finn não tinha uma réplica. Rey optou por ficar em silêncio, mesmo porque concordava em parte com o que Karé acabou de afirmar. — E uma pessoa morreu, outra está internada entre a vida e a morte com a coluna fraturada! Eu sabia que em algum momento Poe iria foder com tudo, mas nunca passou pela minha cabeça que seria dessa forma e que envolveria duas pessoas queridas por mim.

— Ei, ele não tem culpa de Paige estar morta e o Jacen no hospital, entendeu? Foi um acidente! — Finn levantou a voz.

— Um acidente que poderia ter sido evitado se eles tivessem resolvido jogar tênis de mesa na sala de jogos ao invés de se enfiarem nos seus carros depois de terem bebido todas.

— Karé, por favor... — intercedeu Snap.

— Vocês sabem que eu falo a verdade. Não me entendam mal, eu gosto do Poe, mas ele realmente fez burrada agora. Não tem como defender.

Rey interrompeu Finn de retrucar perguntando sobre o outro motorista, o da minivan com que Paige chocou-se. Ninguém sabia.

— No hospital — L'ulo L'ampdar respondeu depois que ninguém falara nada. Manifestava-se pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali. Ele também faz parte daquele grupo de amigos, contudo, sua figura era tão reservada que ela mal o notou. Agora observava L'ulo e reparou que ele é o mais diferente do grupo, não apenas pela aparência – um homem negro, alto e careca. Mas que ele era muito sério e silencioso, o mais velho também. Se ela fosse chutar, dar-lhe-ia uns trinta e nove, quarenta anos. — Fratura exposta no fêmur.

— Como você sabe? — Wexley indagou.

— Eu vi.

— Que horror! — exclamou Karé.

Rey tentou, em vão, impedir que a mente formasse a imagem de um osso fraturado rasgando a carne e ficando exposto.

— Rey Keeran? — Chamou um policial que havia se aproximado.

— Sou eu. — Levantou-se.

— Acompanhe-me. — Ele virou as costas e dirigiu-se para o gabinete do delegado sendo seguido por Rey. Chegara a sua vez e ela estava tremendo, nunca havia sido interrogada antes.

A sala era pequena e Rey sentiu-se mais nervosa ainda, com falta de ar. O delegado Statur era uma sujeito austero, tinha traços orientais, testa alta e bigode e cavanhaque ralos. Coçava a cabeça e pelas bolsas debaixo dos olhos e a expressão de desagrado, não estava com muita paciência e queria acabar com aquilo logo. Ótimo, ela também queria acabar com aquilo o mais breve possível e voltar para casa.

— Senhorita Keeran, você, como os outros lá fora, era uma convidada da festa que estava acontecendo antes do acidente.

— Sim — respondeu de pronto e imediatamente após fechar a boca deu-se conta de que não fora uma pergunta. Abaixou a cabeça por um instante, envergonhada. Estava nervosa.

— Que relação a senhorita possui com Poe Dameron e possuía com a vítima, Paige Tico?

— Eu conheço o Poe há pouco tempo, na verdade. Acontece que nós moramos no mesmo bairro e o gato dele fugiu, eu o encontrei, levei-o para casa e no dia seguinte entrei em contato com o número que estava na coleira do animal. Foi assim que nos conhecemos. Porém, nos vimos acredito que duas ou três vezes depois disso, trocamos algumas mensagens pelo celular. Ele é uma pessoa muito agradável.

— Hm, e a outra?

— Quanto à Paige Tico, eu não a conhecia até hoje, digo, ontem. — Recordou-se que já era madrugada de domingo. — A irmã dela, a Rose, nos apresentou na festa e depois ela se afastou, creio que foi se juntar ao Poe e ao outro rapaz, o Jacen... Esse eu também não conheço, nem fomos apresentados.

— Então a senhorita é próxima da irmã da vítima?

— Não muito próxima, mas próxima de certo modo, bem... — Rey balançou a cabeça para os lados. Estava soando confusa. — Estamos nos conhecendo, formando o que eu diria ser o início de uma amizade, mas também é algo recente.

— Compreendo. — Ele estalava os dedos agora enquanto perguntava: — Pode me narrar o momento do acidente? Ou melhor, o momento do racha, como ele se deu.

— Então... Eu estava sentada com o meu amigo, Finn, na escada, quando o Poe anunciou que ia disputar com os outros dois, acho que para ver quem era o melhor corredor. Então todo mundo saiu da casa e foi para a rua, onde arrumaram uma espécie de grid de largada improvisada. Eles tinham que dar três voltas, é só o que sei, não conheço o percurso... — Fez uma pausa e tomou fôlego. — Ao que parece, a Paige que ia vencer, mas então deu no que deu... — Abaixou os olhos e fitou as unhas, tirando nervosamente a sujeira acumulada debaixo delas. — Eu não vi o acidente, só depois o carro capotando sem parar...

— Por que não viu o acidente? — ele perguntou com um olhar sagaz, cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa.

O homem notou o desconforto da jovem, como ela abaixou a cabeça olhando para as mãos dele com um olhar vago, e um pouco triste, ele diria. Rey engoliu em seco, sabendo que deveria responder à pergunta do policial. E assim fez, erguendo o queixo e respondendo com o tom mais firme que podia naquele momento:

— Por causa de uma mensagem que eu recebi, senhor delegado. Foi bem no momento que houve o acidente... Eu me afastei para ver o que me mandaram e não vi quando o carro da Paige bateu na minivan.

— E o que lhe mandaram?

Rey achou que era melhor mostrar do que dizer. Ela pegou o celular e mostrou para o delegado. O homem levantou uma das sobrancelhas rapidamente e devolveu o celular à dona.

— Seu namorado? — Ela fez que sim. Ele resolveu deixar isso para lá, porém agora compreendia o desconforto dela. No entanto, não era relevante para o caso. Começava a perceber que não conseguiria tirar muitas informações do depoimento dela, então resolveu encerrar logo. — Muito bem, está dispensada. — Estendeu a mão por cima da mesa e apertou a dela, que quis correr para sair daquele ambiente claustrofóbico, porém achou que seria uma atitude estranha e deveras suspeita, logo, caminhou normalmente.

Ao deixar a sala, Rey sentiu que podia respirar normalmente de novo, inspirando fundo e fechando os olhos com alívio. Tinha acabado.

— Rey! — Finn, que estava sentado, levantou-se e foi ao seu encontro. — Como foi?

— Acho que fui bem.

O policial de antes parou ao lado deles e disse a Finn: — Você é o próximo.

— Ok.

— Quer que eu te espere? — Rey perguntou.

— Não precisa, vai para casa. Eu moro aqui pertinho, e eu já falei com o Wexley, ele vai te levar.

Wexley havia sido o primeiro a depor, porém ele ficou na delegacia esperando pela vez de Karé para irem para casa, pois moravam juntos.

— Está bem. — Abraçaram-se brevemente, e Finn acompanhou o policial até a sala do delegado. Despediu-se do pessoal e então foi embora.

Trocou poucas palavras com Wexley no carro, ele queria saber se fizeram a ela as mesmas perguntas que a ele, e logo Rey estava em casa. Ele voltaria ainda para a delegacia e não estava sendo uma boa noite para ninguém, portanto Rey conteve-se de se despedir desejando "boa noite". Escolheu um curto e simples "tchau", então entrou em casa.

Durante o tempo em que Rey estava depondo, um Jaguar XF 2.0 Luxury preto ano 2015 parava em frente à delegacia e uma elegante e distinta senhora descia do veículo, acompanhada de um homem de meia idade de paletó e gravata, trazendo uma maleta na mão.

Leia seguia na frente em seu caminhado régio, vestindo um conjunto salmão combinando com os sapatos de salto. Dividia sua atenção entre ouvir o que o outro lhe dizia e a cacofonia infernal de seus pensamentos que buscavam desesperadamente uma saída. Sua mente estava uma confusão, não obstante, o exterior em nada revelava o que se passava em sua mente e coração, e não era mais aquela mulher melancólica sentada à janela ou ao piano de mais cedo. Ali era Leia Organa, com todo o peso que seu nome carregava.

Eles foram conduzidos até a sala de interrogatório, onde Poe esperava algemado. Ao ver a madrinha entrando com quem concluiu ser o advogado, levantou-se de pronto e deu apenas três passos em sua direção. Leia veio diretamente ao seu encontro, e surpreendeu o advogado, o policial presente e o próprio Poe ao dar-lhe um tapa.

— Mas o que foi que você fez?! — exclamou ela.

— Eu posso explicar tudo, foi um acidente...

— Você passou de todos os limites! E mentiu para mim! — ralhou. — Teve que acontecer uma desgraça para eu descobrir que você anda metido em rachas.

— Madrinha, me escuta...

— Aquele seu carro com certeza você não comprou com a herança dos seus pais como disse para mim, não é mesmo? E com certeza você não o mantém com seu emprego numa multinacional.

— Eu sei que está brava, e está no direito de estar...

— Que bom que você sabe. Não mediu as consequências dos seus atos. A propósito, alguma vez você pensou que essa vidinha de aventuras podia acabar em tragédia? Poderíamos nem estar tendo essa conversa agora, aliás, você foi quem teve mais sorte.

— Pois já que você tocou no assunto e parece já ter chegado aqui bastante informada, poderia me dizer como estão os meus amigos! — vociferou.

Leia não se intimidou, antes o contrário, respondeu firme ainda que cheia de pesar:

— Jacen está nesse momento lutando pela vida no hospital, e se sobreviver ela nunca mais será a mesma. E a Paige... — Desviou o olhar fitando a parede. — Pobre Rose...

— O que... O que está querendo dizer? — perguntou. Com as mãos algemadas levantou até o tronco, apontando com uma das mãos para Leia.

— Poe, sente-se — Leia pediu, mas ele não se sentou.

— O que aconteceu com a Paige, como ela está? — Voltou a levantar o tom de voz.

— Eu sinto muito.

Foi apenas isso que ela disse, o suficiente para que ele entendesse. Poe sentou-se de uma vez, encarando o nada. Os olhos lacrimejaram e a boca secou. Não conseguia acreditar, sua mente não aceitava. Paige não poderia estar morta!

— Não...

Ela era sua melhor amiga, ele conviveu ao lado dela por anos, e antes de ser sua amiga, foi sua namorada. A pessoa que ele mais confiava no mundo e alguém que ele amava de verdade. Agora estava morta e era culpa sua. O preço de sua inconsequência e teimosia finalmente começava a lhe pesar a consciência. Era surreal acreditar que suas últimas palavras para ela foi reclamando por ela ser tão competitiva.

— Sei o que está pensando — disse Leia — e como deve estar se sentindo, mas é tarde demais para remediar as coisas. A única saída é lidar com as consequências.

Ele nada disse, ainda estava catatônico. Leia prosseguiu:

— Esse é Doutor Gerald Cypress, o meu advogado. Eu o designei para advogar sua causa. — Ela o apresentou, porém Poe nem levantou a cabeça ou disse qualquer coisa que seja.

— Olá, Poe — disse o velho. — Leia já me falou muito sobre você, sinto muito conhecê-lo nessas circunstâncias. — Leia deu-lhe um sinal para que continuasse, pois seu afilhado ainda estava em choque. — Muito bem... — Afrouxou a gravata. — Bom, meu rapaz, você está preso preventivamente e logo teremos sua audiência de custódia, que a meu pedido foi adiada até amanhã à tarde. Até lá, receio lhe informar que passará a noite na cadeia.

Poe levantou a cabeça para encarar o homem finalmente.

— Mas e a fiança? — questionou.

O Dr. Cypress abriu a boca, mas foi cortado por Leia: — Não Poe, não vamos pagar sua fiança. Seu carro foi apreendido, não tem aqui nenhum dinheiro ou talão de cheques e o valor da sua fiança é muito alto. Eu poderia livrá-lo, mas considere dormir na cadeia como o meu castigo.

Em outras circunstâncias, Poe teria questionado, teria brigado e teimado como só ele sabia fazer. Contudo, ele estava cansado demais para discutir isso, além da culpa que o massacrava. Leia não o deixaria preso por muito tempo, ele sabia disso e ela também. Ela estava se preparando para lançar no ano que vem uma nova candidatura ao Senado, após anos longe da vida política. Alguém ligado à sua família preso mancharia a sua imagem, então ela e o Dr. Cypress trabalhariam para abafar aquilo antes que a mídia soubesse e fizesse seu circo.

Estava dentro de uma sala cheia de espelhos. As paredes, o chão e o teto refletiam a sua imagem, porém, de uma maneira bastante curiosa. Em cada espelho, ela se via em uma fase diferente de sua vida. E quando focava em qualquer um dos reflexos por mais segundos, ela assistia a momentos que viveu como um dos fantasmas nos espelhos – alguns esquecidos, outros eram lembranças que lhe faziam ter pesadelos até os dias de hoje.

Caminhou até um dos espelhos, aquele que lhe mostrava tal como ela estava naquele momento: o cabelo passando dos ombros, desgrenhado, vestindo pijama de coelhinhos, descalça e com olheiras fundas. Tocou a superfície. Ao fazer isso descobriu que era na verdade uma porta com a superfície coberta por um espelho, assim como a porta de seu quarto, mas esta era de correr.

Arrastou a porta lateralmente. Atravessou um corredor escuro. Desejou ter uma lanterna e como na magia dos sonhos, uma surgiu em sua mão. Descobriu outra porta, uma vermelha, da qual se sentiu impelida a abrir. Atrás dela, a lanterna não se fazia mais necessária, ali tudo era iluminado com luzes de festa.

E de repente, música e chuva de prata. Do céu caíram confetes e balões prateados que cirandaram ao redor dela, uma melodia dançante embalava o momento. Uma fumaça enchia pouco a pouco o ambiente, como uma neblina densa, e o confetes grudavam-se em seu corpo e cabelo úmidos.

Ela ria daquilo, sem entender o porquê. Todavia, seu riso foi breve. A "chuva de prata" transformou-se em uma chuva propriamente dita, toda a festa dos confetes e balões sumiu para dar lugar a uma chuvarada intensa.

Corria e chorava, buscando um abrigo, até que escorregou no lodo e caiu numa poça de sangue.

Então Rey acordou.

Sentiu-se um pouco desorientada assim que abriu os olhos, porém logo foi tomando consciência de onde estava. Sentou-se, mirando a cartela de comprimidos ao lado do abajur que estava aceso. Não conseguia dormir e por isso tomou um remédio. Girou a cabeça observando o seu quarto, pequeno e desordenado. Parou com os olhos sobre a sua imagem refletida do espelho da porta, que era maior que a sua própria altura. Estava com o cabelo bagunçado, o pijama amarrotado e os pés cobertos por meias soquetes sobre uma cama também bagunçada.

Ela já tinha tido sons semelhantes àquele outras vezes, mas nunca sem entender o que significavam, ou se importar com eles. Depois de alguns momentos os detalhes fugiriam de sua memória de qualquer forma.

O som de um trovão assustou-a e rapidamente levou uma mão ao peito. Deparou-se com a janela aberta. Chovia abundantemente e parte da água da chuva invadia o quarto pela abertura. Apressadamente fechou a janela que dias antes Finn abrira e ela esqueceu-se de fechar. Buscou um rodo, pano de chão e balde no banheiro e tentou enxugar o chão o máximo que pôde, e, após a tarefa ter sido concluída, voltou a deitar-se, porém dessa vez sem sono nem vontade de dormir.

Uma semana após o acidente de Paige, Rey tinha ido à universidade apenas para encerrar algumas das últimas disciplinas. Nesse período ela também visitou Rose e descobriu que ela havia se mudado para a casa de Jessika Pava, fechando o negócio que estava na família Tico há décadas. Ela não pôde ir ao velório de Paige, mas foi ao enterro, retornando ao cemitério Jakku depois que decidira nunca mais pôr os pés lá. Foi estranho, o clima era mórbido – como era de se esperar. Nada mudara, nenhuma pedra foi tirada do lugar, salvo pelo sepulcro de Paige, que era novo.

Rose estava arrasada, até a notou mais magra e isso a fez se sentir péssima. Não conhecia a dor de perder uma irmã muito amada, Rey não tinha irmãos ou irmãos, mas conhecia muito bem como é estar sozinho no mundo, sem família. Não obstante, Rose tinha sorte. Todas aquelas pessoas que não fugiram da festa após o acidente estavam a tratando com tanto carinho e compreensão, que Rey sabia que ela ficaria bem, que estava bem amparada e seus amigos a ajudariam a enfrentar o luto.

Na segunda vez que visitou Rose, soubera através de Kaydel que Jacen Syndulla seguia internado, porém agora fora de perigo. Mas como todos imaginavam, as sequelas do acidente eram graves. Jacen perdera o movimento das pernas e estava fadado a passar o resto da vida numa cadeira de rodas, além de que a pancada na cabeça prejudicou duas importantes áreas do seu cérebro, uma ligada à memória, outra à fala.

Segundo os médicos, isso era reversível. Com tratamento, ele estaria completamente são em poucos meses, entretanto, no caso das pernas, a situação era irremediável, o que só aumentou a culpa de Poe vinha sentido.

Ele fora liberto de fato, o advogado entrou com pedido de _habeas corpus_, mas aquela tinha sido a pior noite da sua vida_. _Leia fez exatamente o que ele imaginou, e um burburinho na mídia sobre o ocorrido foi logo suprimido. A Justiça, como sempre, cega e à vontade dos poderosos. Agora ele passava os dias em casa, recebendo pouquíssimas pessoas e corroendo-se de culpa. Saber o diagnóstico de Jacen foi mais um golpe.

Não tivera ainda coragem de encarar Rose, mas após o enterro ele apareceu no cemitério depois que todos tinham ido embora. Ficou horas diante da lápide dela, lendo seu nome escrito em mármore.

O que mais lamentava era não poder pedir perdão. Não se ajoelharia diante do túmulo dela, chorando e pedindo perdão como nas novelas mexicanas, pois sabia que ela não poderia lhe ouvir. Mas parado ali, não parava de pensar em todas as coisas que não lhe disse, que não fez por ela ou para ela, nos momentos que poderiam ter vivido e que foram arrancados de seus braços pelas garras afiadas da morte. Pensou em todas as coisas que Paige poderia ainda ter conquistado, que seu sonho de ver a irmã formada jamais se realizaria.

E ele era o responsável.

Finn bem que tentava convencê-lo de que fora um acidente, que ele não merecia se cobrir de culpa, mas entrava por um ouvido e saía pelo outro.

O mais surpreendente para Poe, foi perceber que, ao contrário de todos os outros, Finn não o julgava com o olhar. Mesmo que nenhum de seus amigos tivesse coragem de dizer na sua cara, seus olhares os estregavam. Finn não. Finn acreditava em Poe mais do que ele mesmo. Isso fez crescer uma forte admiração no peito de Dameron pelo rapaz, mas, inversamente proporcional a esse sentimento, crescia também a sensação de que ele não era nem digno da companhia daquele jovem e ingênuo rapaz. Ele se sentia culpado ainda mais.

Mas voltando ao quarto de Rey naquela noite chuvosa, ela encolhida na cama olhando para o relógio, literalmente vendo as horas passarem. Pensava tantas coisas. É torturante ser uma pessoa que pensa muito.

A maioria de seus pensamentos vagavam para a manhã daquele dia, na biblioteca do campus, onde, após dias sem se verem ou se falarem, ela e Ben se encontraram casualmente.

Caminhava muito atrás de suas colegas, tomando em goles curtos um milk-shake de chocolate e observando as diversas plantas espalhadas pelo caminho, os nomes escritos em plaquinhas de madeira das espécies de árvores que sombreavam e resfriavam o lugar naquele dia quente. Estava distraída, com a cabeça muito aquém daquele lugar e momento, pensando em tudo e em nada.

— Terra chamando Rey, na escuta? Terra chamando Rey. — Assustou-se com Jennifer cutucando sua testa. Olhou-a de olhos arregalados e sobrancelhas arqueadas, que logo uniram-se em um vinco quando ela franziu o cenho e questionou a razão daquilo. — Você está com a cabeça no mundo da lua.

— É Rey, você está distante hoje — comentou Lara.

— Só hoje?! — Claire inquiriu. — Ela está assim a semana toda, desde que deixou de ser irresponsável e voltou para a universidade — adicionou em tom jocoso.

— Desculpa gente, eu só estava distraída. — Sorriu minimante e reaproximou-se do grupo, pondo de lado todas as questões que antes tomavam seus pensamentos. — Do que estavam falando.

— Nada de interessante, só a Claire falando de um tal _"chatazá"_ aí da família dela— Jennifer disse.

— É _chazacá_! — corrigiu a moça. — E não é da minha família, é algo do Judaísmo.

— Mas o que é isso? — Rey perguntou curiosa, pela primeira vez interessada naquela manhã em alguma pauta da conversa que as meninas estavam tendo.

— Rey, no Judaísmo, uma vez que uma coisa acontece três vezes, é considerada como permanente — explicou. — O número três tem o significado de permanência na simbologia judaica. Isso se chama "chazacá".

— Não entendi, mas estou compreendendo — Lara falou. Jenny riu.

— Sabe, quando você faz algo pela primeira vez e dá certo, é sorte de principiante. Duas vezes, não é mais principiante, mas ainda é sorte. Três vezes é fato consumado, permanente.

— Acho que entendi — Rey disse.

— Seu avô era judeu, não é? — Jennifer perguntou.

— Meus dois avós maternos eram.

— Ok, mas o que isso tem a ver? — Lara questionou.

— Ela está tentando nos conversar que ter esbarrado por aí três vezes com aquele calouro de História significa que ele é o amor da vida dela — Jennifer resumiu, fazendo Lara rir alto. Rey apenas sorriu, já Claire mostrou o dedo médio para ela, que retribuiu o gesto.

— Não é nada disso! Eu só disse que isso significa alguma coisa.

— Eu vou te dizer o que significa, Claire, minha querida. Nada! Absolutamente nada.

— Jenny! — Rey falou.

— Vocês estudam no mesmo campus, é claro que vão se esbarrar por aí. Não significa nada, esquece essa parada de numerologia, sei lá o que.

— Nossa, Jenny, você tá chata hoje! — Claire bateu o pé. — Só pode estar de TPM.

A outra apenas deu de ombros. Rey balançava a cabeça. Não entendia que bicho tinha mordido Jenny para ela estar daquele jeito, mas logo descobriria.

— Eu só não ligo para essas besteiras.

— Você é cruel! — falou Lara.

— Sim, ela é.

Viraram-se em simultâneo para a quinta voz que falava. Encontraram um homem um pouco mais velho que elas. Cabelos escuros, olhos castanhos perigosos, que cultivava uma barba rala. Rey o achou familiar e perguntava-se de onde conhecia aquele rosto. Claire e Lara não faziam ideia de quem era aquele sujeito, mas Jennifer o conhecia bem.

Exceto por Rey que ficou em silêncio, as outras três lançaram ao mesmo tempo as suas perguntas:

— Que?

— Quem é você?

— O que faz aqui?

Ele sorriu. Tinha um sorriso bonito. Dentes bem brancos de quem faz clareamento dentário.

— Oh, perdões — ele disse. — Eu sou Dylan Anderson. Vocês devem ser amigas da minha irmã, a Rebeca.

As duas mais novas, Claire e Lara, trocaram olhares e sorrisos de escárnio com as outras. Rey e Jenny abstiveram-se de expressar exteriormente o que pensavam daquela frase, olharam-se rapidamente apenas com um olhar que não diz nada e diz tudo ao mesmo tempo. Jennifer pelo menos não sabia se ele a estava excluindo daquela frase, pois era de seu conhecimento que não gostava de Becca e ingenuamente achava que as outras amigas eram suas amigas, ou se se fizera de bobo de propósito.

— Por que essas caras? — ele perguntou, forçando um sorriso. Nessa hora ela teve certeza. Estava se fazendo de bobo.

— Você está procurando a sua irmã? — Lara perguntou.

— Na verdade sim, ela esqueceu essa pasta e me pediu que a trouxesse. — Indicou a pasta vermelha que segurava. — Jennifer, você pode me ajudar a procurá-la?

— E eu tenho cara de bússola?

Havia algo errado entre eles, as outras puderam perceber. Não sabiam elas que na última semana os encontros entre os dois tornaram-se mais frequentes, mas que na véspera eles tinham discutido. Ela o evitou de toda forma pelo celular. E agora ele estava ali com uma desculpa para vê-la. Não gostou disso; nunca gostou de homens pegajosos. Mesmo que no fundo soubesse que gostava dele, Dylan também a irritava.

Rey era esperta o suficiente para entender por cima o que estava rolando, algo acontecendo nos bastidores que só eles sabiam e justificava aquele encontro e aquela abordagem de Dylan. Ela tinha um pouco de experiência, se podemos dizer.

Viu o silêncio como uma deixa.

— A gente vai indo então, nos encontramos no refeitório, Jenny. — Rey sutilmente envolveu o braço de Claire e a puxou junto a si enquanto andava. Lara as seguiu como ela imaginou que faria. Ela e Claire eram unha e carne; onde uma está, a outra não está tão longe.

Àquela altura era óbvio que já sabia porque achava seu rosto familiar. Lembrava-se também do dia que Jenny dormiu em sua casa e conversaram sobre Dylan. Fora isso, ela não sabia mais nada do que havia entre eles. E também não queria saber. Não era da sua conta.

As três seguiram conversando amenidades para o objetivo inicial do quarteto: a Coordenação do curso de Contabilidade. Alguma papelada meramente burocrática, sem grande relevância. Em seguida, separaram-se. Rey foi para um lado, em direção à biblioteca do campus, Claire e Lara para outro. Às onze todas deveriam estar no refeitório.

Tinha que devolver uns livros. A bibliotecária era sempre antipática, mas para a surpresa de Rey, hoje ela disse que havia sentido sua falta, pois nunca mais estivera ali.

— Chegaram alguns livros novos de literatura. Agora que não vai mais ler volumes acadêmicos, pode ler algo diferente — a mulher disse.

Era verdade. No último ano, Rey consumira quase que cem por cento apenas livros acadêmicos. Ela aceitou a proposta da bibliotecária de dar uma olhada, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente não levaria nada dali. Estava fatigada dos livros da universidade, mas felizmente aquele tormento todo estava se encerrando.

Dentro de duas semanas, ocorreriam as solenidades de formatura. Rey esperava estar animada quando esse momento chegasse, mas a realidade era outra. Não aguentava mais pisar ali, por isso não via a hora de acabar. Tudo que ela fazia era contar os dias que faltavam para sua formatura.

Corria rapidamente olhar sobre os títulos dos livros, procurando um que lhe chamasse a atenção. Curiosamente encontrou em meio a eles O Diário de Anne Frank.

Apesar de nunca o ter lido, conhecia a história. Sabia que a garota Anne era judia e viveu na Holanda ocupada pelos nazistas. Isso trouxe à tona a memória ainda fresca do que Claire falava mais cedo enquanto ela e as outras caminhavam pelo campus, da simbologia do número três para os judeus.

Rey não tinha certeza, mas recorda-se de ter tido pelo menos três vezes o mesmo sonho. Ou sonhos semelhantes. Ela não tem certeza. A memória a traí nesse momento.

Mas o que isso significava?

Talvez nada, como Jennifer dissera. O mero acaso. Não tinha como ela saber. Podia ser apenas fruto do estresse, da reprodução de traumas antigos, ou simplesmente sonhos aleatórios que todo mundo tem e não significam nada de especial. Só o produto do inconsciente.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ela sentiu braços fortes a circundarem em um abraço. Rey assustou-se e deixou o livro cair de sua mão sobre a mesa da qual ela o tirou.

— Sou eu.

Levantou a cabeça para olhar para o rosto de Ben, que a mantinha presa naquele abraço possessivo e cheio de saudade, e a encarava com seus olhos castanho-esverdeados brilhantes. Sua próxima reação foi olhar ao redor já esperando deparar-se com o olhar de outras pessoas os pegando em flagrante. Mas não havia ninguém ali naquela área. Tanto pelo horário como por ser o final de um período, haviam poucos estudantes ali, especialmente no corredor onde ele estava abraçando-a.

— Ben... Alguém pode nos ver.

— Ninguém vai nos ver. — Beijou seu pescoço e descansou a cabeça em seu ombro. Seu corpo grande todo encolhido naquele abraço.

— O que você está fazendo? Isso é perigoso e... Não estamos mais juntos... — sussurrou a última frase, fechando os olhos.

Ben a soltou relutantemente. Não mediu as consequências quando a viu sozinha. Sua saudade era tanta que deixou seu coração no comando de suas ações. Quando deu por si, estava abraçado a ela daquela forma.

— Rey... — Ele respirou fundo.

— Ben, não. Eu sei o que vai dizer.

— Como pode ter certeza? Lê mentes agora?

— Eu tenho uma ideia.

— Você não pode me evitar para sempre e sabe disso. Se vamos acabar com isso que temos... que tínhamos, eu quero pelos menos que nós conversemos como dois adultos.

— Você quer lavar roupa, é isso?

— Talvez eu queira.

— Olha Ben, não é uma boa hora e com certeza não é o melhor lugar.

— Nunca é uma boa hora ou bom lugar para você.

Ela ia retrucar com uma grosseria, mas conteve-se. Foi a sua vez de respirar fundo.

— Está bem, — disse Rey —, vá até a minha casa amanhã, o mesmo horário que você costumava ir.

— Perfeito. — Ben ajeitou a alça da bolsa no ombro e virou as costas. Deu alguns passos quando Rey o chamou de novo.

— Ben?... — Ela passaria dias maturando aquilo e já tinha uma conclusão. Só precisava da certeza. — Você já beijou a Miranda?

Ele estranhou a pergunta. Voltou até o lugar onde estava ainda a questionando através do olhar de onde aquela ideia descabida tinha saído.

— Se eu já beijei a Miranda? Claro que não. De onde tirou isso?

Ela já tinha o que queria, seu coração saltitava no peito. Esforçava-se para não sorrir. Agora tinha certeza de que Miranda fizera aquilo apenas para provocá-la.

— Não foi nada, até amanhã. — Tentou passar por ele, mas Ben a impediu segurando seu braço.

— Espera. Aí tem. Por que você me fez essa pergunta? — ele quis saber.

Rey se arrependeu de ter perguntado aquilo naquele momento mesmo que no fundo já soubesse a verdade? Sim. Mas queria tirar aquele peso dos ombros de uma vez.

Ben estalou os dedos quando achou ter matado a charada. — Ela te provocou, não foi? Foi ela que te disse isso?

— Amanhã, Ben. Amanhã. — Esgueirou-se para escapar por um corredor lateral, deixando-o para trás e fugindo de mais questionamentos.

Aquele não era o lugar mesmo para ter aquela conversa. Resolviam suas questões somente no dia seguinte pelo visto. Era isso que tirava o seu sono durante a noite, e no que pensava enquanto olhava os ponteiros do relógio moverem-se lentamente.

Preocupando-se apenas com sua ansiedade, Rey não tinha o menor conhecimento que Jennifer e Dylan tiveram uma rápida passada pela biblioteca no mesmo horário em que eles estiveram ali.


	33. XXXII - Uma pequena felicidade

_O corpo magro mal ocupava a cadeira de azevinho, que em seu design moderno era bastante larga. O braço direito descansava no apoio, cujos dedos da mão tamborilavam sem ritmo sobre a superfície de madeira ao mesmo tempo em que roía as unhas da mão direita; e a perna direita também balançava._

_A secretária observava de relance o jovem adulto, percebendo o quanto estava ansioso. Faz quase quarenta minutos que ele estava ali, em espera inquieta, mas sem se levantar nenhuma vez, nem para ir ao banheiro. Sabia que ele devia estar imerso em seus pensamentos._

_Era bem jovem, deveria ter entre dezoito a vinte e um anos. Sua roupa era simples, calça jeans e camisa preta, o que fez a secretária ingenuamente chegar à conclusão de que ele era um garoto humilde, um jovem aprendiz._

_Perguntava-se se ele estaria nervoso, ou até mesmo com medo. Ela mesma sentia frio na barriga toda vez que tinha que se apresentar diante de seu chefe. Até mesmo quando ele falava com ela pelo telefone, sua voz a angustiava. Snoke era dono de uma presença tão carregada de energias negativas, que ela sempre sentia vontade de acender um incenso antes de entrar em sua sala. E não obstante, desde que começou a trabalhar naquele lugar, encheu a própria casa de amuletos, filtros de sonhos, e estava sempre queimando incensos. Nunca saia de casa para trabalhar sem um colar de pedra ônix._

_A necessidade era o que a fazia permanecer ali, pois se pudesse já teria mudado de emprego. Isso a fez imaginar que talvez aquele homem estivesse ali pelo mesmo motivo que ela. Necessidade. E talvez, se seu palpite estivesse certo – e tinha quase certeza que estava –, ele estivesse mais precisado ainda do que ela._

_Lamentou por ele. Victor Snoke era a última pessoa no mundo para quem ela recomendaria correr em auxílio._

_A porta da sala da diretoria abriu-se enfim e um trio de engravatados começou a sair dela, tagarelando entre si. A mulher imediatamente ficou de pé. Sorria cordialmente para aqueles homens, que devolviam para ela olhares maliciosos, que a deixaram desconfortável em demasia. Um deles até fez cantadas com ela, insistindo em apertar sua mão. No entanto, permaneceu em sua postura. O sorriso esvaneceu-se um pouco, mas ela continuou sendo cordial e profissional. Estava já acostumado àquele ambiente de trabalho tão machista. Como dito antes, Snoke tinha uma presença que a incomodava bastante, mas seus olhares e a forma como, às vezes, falava com ela, a incomodavam ainda mais._

_E por falar no maldito, este era o último naquela fila de velhos engravatados e nojentos. Despediu-se do último acionista com um aperto de mão, então olhou para o jovem sentado em sua sala de espera. A postura dele era totalmente diferente de antes. Mesmo sentado, agora estava com a coluna ereta, mãos sobre as coxas, pernas flexionadas e olhava para Snoke. Ele o chamou com um aceno._

— _Ben, há quanto tempo! — ele disse com falsa simpatia. O jovem se aproximou, acanhado, com as mãos nos bolsos. — A reunião se estendeu um pouco mais do que eu esperava, lamento deixá-lo esperando. Queira entrar. — Apontou para dentro da sala. A sala vermelha, como os funcionários da empresa gostavam de chamar._

_O rapaz entrou então. Snoke olhava para ele como se observasse a matéria bruta de um experimento que queria fazer. Ele não tinha boas intenções para com aquele rapaz, a mulher pôde sentir._

— _Alexandra, não quero ser interrompido — ele ordenou._

— _Sim, senhor Snoke — respondeu._

_Alexandra viu a porta se fechar e só se abrir novamente meia hora depois. O jovem saiu com um semblante mais animado do que estava quando chegou. Semanas depois, ele retornou e assinaram um contrato. Ela estava presente no momento. Victor iria mentorear Ben, estava oferecendo estágios que ele faria em sua própria empresa, além de cursos extensivos e até o financiamento do posterior mestrado. O outro não sabia como agradecê-lo por tamanha "bondade" e confiança._

— _Fazendo um bom trabalho e atingindo bons resultados é o suficiente — ele respondia de maneira gentil que deixou Alexandra nauseada. Toda gentileza que viesse daquele homem era tão forçava que chegava a ser patético. Infelizmente não tinha como aquele jovem saber disso. Não ainda._

_Acordos assinados, mãos apertadas, promessas feitas. Aparentemente, tudo bem. Mas Alexandra ainda não conseguia aceitar aquilo como uma boa ação de seu chefe. Contudo, ela não era ninguém para questionar nada. Era uma simples secretária._

Viu o silêncio como uma deixa.

— A gente vai indo então, nos encontramos no refeitório, Jenny. — Rey sutilmente envolveu o braço de Claire e a puxou junto a si enquanto andava. Lara as acompanhou, logo colocando-se ao lado de Rey.

Jennifer estava indignada. Como elas podem deixá-la ali sozinha com Dylan? Contava justamente com a presença das amigas para se livrar daquela situação. Situação esta que para si era ridícula.

— Jenny...

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Sentia ganas de arranhar a cara dele com as unhas. Realmente estava com raiva e nem entendia direito o porquê. Quiçá fosse justamente pela insistência dele em ir atrás dela e não aceitar seu não.

Admite que no começo pensou seriamente em tentar algo sério com ele. Dylan parecia ser um cara legal e que valia a pena. Estava começando a se apaixonar de verdade e isso era para Jennifer uma coisa inédita. Contudo, bastou que ela se abrisse mais naquela relação e lhe desse mais confiança para que ele revelasse a verdadeira face e que o sangue ruim dos Anderson que corria nas veias de Becca também corriam nas suas.

No início tudo era bonito. Ele gostava das mesmas coisas que ela, tinham os mesmos objetivos, fazia de tudo para agradá-la, desde concordar com tudo que ela dizia até imitar seus hábitos no que parecia ser osmose. Mas apenas mimetismo.

Críticas leves, disfarçadas de preocupação e boas intenções foram o _"start"._ As roupas que ela vestia eram muito devassas, a maquiagem era muito exagerada e ela só poderia estar querendo chamar atenção de outros homens. Começaram as brigas e as crises de ciúme da parte dele. Ela tentou não dar importância no princípio, mas esperta como sempre foi, Jennifer achou por bem pular fora daquele barco antes que a situação azedasse.

E é claro, ele não aceitou.

— Não era mentira — disse ele — quando eu falei que vim trazer essa pasta para a minha irmã, mas admito que aproveitei a oportunidade...

— A última vez que vi Rebecca foi há dez minutos — interrompeu-o —, lá pelo Setor 14. Estava com a Miranda, a seguindo como uma cadelinha. Por que não liga para ela? Ela tem celular.

— Eu sei, mas eu queria te ver antes... Jennifer, eu queria te pedir desculpas...

— Está desculpado. Agora pode ir. Tenha uma boa vida. — Virou-se, porém, ele segurou seu braço a impedindo de ir embora.

— Por que você é assim?

— Assim como?

— Difícil. Tem medo de ser feliz?

— Dylan, pelo amor de Deus, eu não quero mais ficar com você, eu não estou com medo ou nada, é a minha vontade. Será que dá para entender, criatura?!

— A gente poderia ter dado certo se você nos desse uma chance.

— A culpa agora é minha?

— Talvez seja. Você sempre se gaba de ser livre e desimpedida. A verdade é que não aguentou a ideia de ficar só com um homem ou é covarde demais para amar alguém.

— O que? Você é maluco! Largue-me! — Puxou o braço num safanão. Percebeu que estavam chamando atenção dos transeuntes e não gostou nada disso. Não é desse tipo de atenção que Jennifer gosta de chamar. — Fique longe de mim!

— Então é isso? Você vai fugir de novo?

— Dylan? O que está acontecendo? — Rebecca, que acabava de chegar, perguntou.

Ele voltou-se para a irmã e foi a deixa que Jennifer precisava para ir embora. Tornou a dar as costas e dessa vez afastou-se rápido. Dylan a viu saindo e sentiu o sangue ferver de raiva.

— Dylan! — A voz da irmã chamou atenção de novo. Olhou para ela, que o encarava com uma feição questionadora, e em seguida para Miranda que estava mais atrás, mirando-o com indiferença. — Eu te peço para você me fazer um favor e te encontro de novo correndo atrás daquela garota.

— Não se meta nos meus assuntos, Rebecca! — Entregou-lhe a pasta. — Toma, aqui sua pasta.

— Vai atrás dela de novo?

— E se eu for, é da sua conta?

— Claro que sim, você é meu irmão e eu não gosto da Jennifer. E eis uma verdade que talvez você saiba e finge que não: ela também não gosta de você.

Suas palavras foram firmes e ela não estremeceu com o olhar dardejante que ele lhe lançou em seguida. Dylan ficou ainda mais irado quando notou o sorrisinho de canto que Miranda deu, claramente gostando do que ouvia.

— Você não a conhece.

— E pelo visto você também não.

— Não perca seu tempo, Becca — disse Miranda, dando um passo à frente. — Ele não quer enxergar a verdade. É melhor deixá-lo quebrar a cara.

— Quem te chamou nessa conversa? — Dylan inquiriu. — Ponha-se no seu lugar!

— Ponha-se você no seu lugar! — retrucou levantando a voz mais do que a dele. — Não ouse falar comigo nesse tom. Você não passa de um imbecil correndo atrás da Smith como um cachorrinho, e é claro, ela não gostou nada disso. Mas você não entende, porque como a maioria dos da sua espécie, não aceita ouvir um não. Mas eu não vou ficar aqui olhando para sua cara de merda, então se me der licença, eu tenho um baile para planejar.

Miranda girou e foi embora, com os cabelos balançando pelo movimento de andar e as botas batendo firmemente no chão. Becca, por sua vez, lançou um olhar duro para o irmão e seguiu a outra.

Ele cerrava os punhos com tanta força que sentia as unhas a ponto de machucar a palma da mão. Aquela Miranda era uma vadia desprezível! Ele a odiou ainda mais depois disto.

As pessoas que passavam por ali lançavam olhares curiosos para ele. — O que está olhando? — perguntou para um garoto com uma camiseta do curso de Biologia.

Saiu andando na direção oposta em que a irmã e Miranda foram. Ele ainda não iria embora, precisava falar com Smith, nem que fosse apenas para pedir desculpas.

[...]

Miranda repassava em sua agenda mais uma vez alguns dos detalhes relacionados ao baile de formatura, da qual ela e Rebecca Anderson eram encarregadas e que contavam com a ajuda de mais cinco pessoas. O bufê já estava confirmado, mas a banda ainda não, e estava demorando em dar uma resposta definitiva. Para completar, a florista contratada tinha desistido do compromisso por razões de saúde, o que deixou Miranda furiosa.

Em contrapartida, Rebecca estava em silêncio, com o laptop sobre as coxas, e checando as várias pastas e subpastas no pen-drive que continha os arquivos com fotos e vídeos da turma que seriam editadas em um vídeo e transmitido em um telão durante a festa, selecionando as melhores e transferindo para outra pasta. Ignorava Miranda e tentava se concentrar na tarefa, mas não parava de pensar no irmão.

— Você está me ouvindo?

— Estou, estou...

— Pois não parece... — Becca não respondeu, continuou com os olhos fitos na tela do computador portátil. — Você está pensando no Dylan, não é?

— Como adivinhou?

— Porque ele é seu irmão, você está preocupada com ele.

— Sim, mas o Dylan é adulto, ele sabe o que faz da própria vida.

— Depois do que presenciei hoje, parece que não. Aliás, não está com raiva por que eu falei daquele jeito com seu irmão, não é? Porque, pelo amor de Deus, ele está cego!

— Não, você está certa. E ninguém mais teria coragem de dizer.

— Sim, e ele estava pedindo para eu ser grossa.

Becca não sabia exatamente o que dizer, apenas assentiu, deixando o assunto morrer. Elas voltaram a trabalhar nos assuntos do baile, Miranda voltou ao assunto mais relevante no momento, que era a questão da banda. Becca sugeriu que chamassem outra já que a primeira que elas entraram em contato estavam enrolando-as. Miranda já tinha cogitado isso, não era uma má ideia.

— É, agora a questão é quem os substituiria.

— Olha, eu tenho uma vizinha que a prima dela é cantora, não é famosa, mas tem uma boa voz. O que vo-

Becca teve sua pergunta interrompida pela presença ilustre de Armitage Hux em pessoa, que tinha chegado e parado diante das duas jovens sem se apresentar. Sentadas, olhavam para cima para aquele homem alto e laranja – e não era sem lógica a associação à cor, pois além de ser ruivo e sardento, ainda usava um suéter grande e laranja, de uma tonalidade forte, com uma camisa branca de linho, gravata preta e calças claras.

Hux, por sua vez, de mãos atrás das costas, aprumado e queixo levemente erguido enquanto as encarava de baixo, olhou primeiramente para Becca e depois encarou Miranda.

— Srta. Davies — ele falou, então deu um sorriso de canto e abaixou mais o queixo.

— Olá, Sr. Hux, vejo que lembra meu nome.

— Não poderia esquecer. — Suas palavras soaram de um jeito estranho para ela, que arqueou uma sobrancelha. Não parecia uma cantada para Miranda, embora tenha sido exatamente isso que Becca entendeu.

— O que deseja? — questionou sem mascarar sua curiosidade.

— Gostaria que me acompanhasse, senhorita.

— Para onde?

— A minha sala. — E imaginando seus pensamentos, continuou: — Não se preocupe, não está encrencada. Tem alguém que quero lhe apresentar.

Miranda franziu o cenho, estranhando aquilo. Quem seria essa pessoa que ele queria lhe apresentar. Convicta de que só descobriria indo até lá, pediu para Becca para que terminassem em outro momento, seguindo Armitage até a sua sala.

[...]

Assim como suas amigas fizeram antes, Jennifer também passou pela coordenação de seu curso. Como acreditava que não precisaria voltar mais ali, pois não tinha nenhuma pendência, ficou um tempo a mais, conversando com o pessoal que trabalhava lá, em especial uma senhora que ela se dava muito bem, que nunca aprendeu seu nome nos quatro anos que estudou ali.

Chegou ao refeitório e só encontrou Lara e Claire ali, rindo de alguma coisa que viam no celular da primeira.

— Onde está a Rey? — perguntou, sentando-se.

— Hã... — Claire pensou por um momento. Tinha se esquecido.

— Biblioteca. Devolver uns livros — respondeu Lara.

— Mas acho que ela se perdeu. Está demorando.

— Droga, eu também tenho que ir lá! Tinha me esquecido completamente.

— Então vai lá, aproveita e volta com ela.

— É capaz de se desencontrarem, ela deve estar voltando — Claire comentou.

— Não importa, tenho que falar com a bibliotecária, ela está me devendo cinquenta pratas e está louca achando que vou me formar e ir embora sem ela me pagar.

Levantou-se Jennifer e saiu rumo à biblioteca.

— Por que a bibliotecária estaria devendo a Jennifer? — Lara perguntou à Claire.

— Não sei, também não entendi.

Houve um tempo em que Jennifer vendia cosméticos para ajudar sua mãe, e ganhava uma comissão por isso. Ela estava indo à biblioteca para cobrar uma dívida de dois anos. Passara lá para falar com Yolanda uma semana antes, que pediu para voltar na semana seguinte.

"Vadia, é melhor ter meu dinheiro", pensou.

Procurou a mulher pela biblioteca, já que ela não estava na mesa da entrada. Avistou Yolanda, mas também viu outra coisa por um espaço entre as estantes. Pensou ter visto Rey, e já tencionando ir chamá-la, quedou-se quando percebeu que ela não estava sozinha.

Rey era abraçava pelas costas de um jeito muito íntimo por ninguém mais e ninguém menos que Ben Solo, o professor de Matemática Financeira e Teoria da Contabilidade. Ela não conseguia entender, até que a realidade lhe atingiu em cheio e ela uniu todos os pontos.

O namorado misterioso de Rey era o professor Solo.

Ela não podia estar menos chocada. No fundo, por mais que a própria Rey tenha negado, ainda esperava que fosse um homem casado. Ou até mesmo algum _sugar daddy_. Ela não imaginou isso, mas agora fazia todo o sentido, desde a mentira com a tia acamada para justificar suas faltas aos sábados, até coisas que ela tinha percebido durante a viagem à Kamino mas não deu importância. Mas foi uma única coisa que a incomodou com tudo aquilo, a certeza de que Rey não confiou em si.

Sim, estava um pouco chocada por ser seu professor, e sabia que tinha dito que respeitava a decisão dela de não contar. Mas suas palavras, por mais sinceras que tenham sido no momento, não a prepararam para aquele sentimento que a tomou naquele momento, sentimento esse parecido com o que Finn sentiu quando descobriu sobre o caso dos dois. Aliás, ela tinha certeza de que Finn sabia, o que só aumentou sua tristeza diante daquilo.

Cautelosamente, para não ser vista e porque queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, Jennifer se afastou da estante. Contudo, quando virou as costas, deu de cara com Dylan novamente.

Não fosse o momento, ela teria ficado com raiva e gritado com ele novamente, discutido e chamado a polícia para ele, mas ela apenas parou, de olhos arregalados, sem uma reação imediata. Ele não estava olhando para ela, olhava para o que ela via antes dele chegar. Seu semblante denunciava que estava confuso.

— Você também viu? — ela perguntou quando ele olhou para ela de novo.

— Eu não pareço um mendigo!

Luke defendeu-se efusivamente, enquanto, indignado, via Arthur e Rey rirem. Arthur ria com gosto. Rey revirou os olhos e riu, mas da risada dele, e não de Luke, mas Skywalker estava com raiva dos dois assim mesmo.

— Parece sim, claro que parece! — Arthur repetia. — Puta merda, Luke, qual foi a última vez que fez a barba e cortou o cabelo?

Em resposta, Skywalker mostrou-lhe o dedo do meio e resmungou uma série de impropérios. Contudo, Rey desconfiava que nem ele próprio sabia. Achava exagerada a comparação que Arthur fez, porém, era obrigada a concordar que a imagem de Luke estava péssima.

Quando Luke era seu professor, ele já cultivava uma barba, mas essa era bem cuidada. O cabelo ainda não era tão cinza como é agora, e ele o cortava regularmente; às vezes deixava os fios mais crescidos somente cobrindo somente metade das orelhas. E ele estava sempre de terno ou blazer.

No último ano, uma mudança operou-se em Luke. Ele ficou mais desleixado com a própria aparência, deixou de se importar com muitas coisas, ficou mais introspectivo, emagreceu bastante e saía menos de casa. Para um homem que tomou muito sol na cabeça boa parte da vida e sempre tivera o semblante corado, Luke estava pálido demais.

Seus cabelos cresceram bastante, ficando abaixo dos ombros. Ganhou muitos fios brancos, e eles também estavam mais ralos. O cabelo dele caía mais do que o normal, qualquer um que olhasse podia enxergar seu couro cabeludo sob os fios. E ele nunca teve pré-disposição genética para a calvície, muito pelo contrário, pois os homens de sua família sempre tiveram muito cabelo, o que não era bom sinal. Ele também não lavava mais o cabelo, nem penteava.

A barba crescera muito, mais do que ele gostava de manter. Diferentemente das madeixas, completamente cinzas, a barba ainda tinha alguns fios acastanhados, principalmente no bigode e cavanhaque. Até suas sobrancelhas estavam diferentes. Feias, pelos irregulares, crescendo para todos os lados.

Rey sabia que a razão disso era sua doença.

Talvez Luke pensasse, por que me preocupar com minha aparência se vou morrer mesmo? A depressão fazia ele perder a vontade de fazer coisas simples do cotidiano. Fazer a barba, cortar o cabelo, arrumar-se decentemente, até tomar banho, era apenas umas das muitas coisas que ele perdeu o prazer.

Ela e Arthur faziam o que podiam para melhorar o seu ânimo, mas as tentativas eram em sua maioria infrutíferas ou traziam ínfimos resultados. Ele já tinha parado de ir ao psicólogo. Disse que cismou com a cara do homem, que era um inútil e nunca gostou dele. Mas a verdade é que ele achava uma perda de tempo tudo aquilo, que não resolveria nada porque morreria de qualquer forma e não tem tratamento nenhum que mude isso. É fato.

Rey não sabia o que fazer. Ela não teve nenhum preparo para lidar um homem que tem uma doença terminal.

Não sabia se Arthur não fazia aquilo por mal, ou se era o jeito dele de lidar com Luke. Desde que os conhecera que os dois eram assim, um zombando da cara do outro – apesar de que era Arthur quem mais fazia isso. Porém, aquela cara zangada e o risinho que ele deu no final não enganaram Rey Keeran.

Ela ficou séria e fixou-se nos olhos de Luke. Os belos e tristes olhos azuis claríssimos de Luke Skywalker. Como ela nunca percebeu antes? Eles estavam sempre tristes. Mesmo que ele risse, mesmo que brigasse, mesmo que xingasse, mesmo que cantasse ou falasse de coisas boas, os olhos mantinham-se como que mortos.

Espelhos da alma, é como chamam.

A alma de Luke estava mais doente que seu corpo.

Em silêncio, às vezes, quando estava sozinha naquele sofá ou em casa, Rey ficava tão triste por ele que seu peito doía. Cada dia a mais era um dia a menos para Luke. Sempre que pensava nisso seu coração apertava, o estômago embrulhava e sentia um frio nos ossos. Às vezes achava que ia ficar doente também.

Rey chegou à conclusão naquele momento que ela não está e nunca estará pronta para perder Luke. Ela não consegue aceitar a ideia de que ele vai morrer. Se ela pudesse, ela daria alguns de seus anos para ele, só para que ele ficasse mais tempo. Não era de seu feitio fazer a linha religiosa; entretanto, nas últimas semanas Rey vinha fazendo uma pequena e simples prece em favor de Luke a qualquer que fosse a divindade ou força cósmica que a estivesse ouvindo.

"Um pouco mais de tempo. Apenas."

A conversa na pequena sala já tinha mudado de pauta quando uma ideia veio à sua cabeça. Ela levantou-se subitamente e aproximou-se da poltrona de Luke como uma gata. Resoluta. Os dois homens calaram-se, assustados com o que ela faria. Luke principalmente.

— Eu vou cortar o seu cabelo e cuidar da sua barba. — Parou diante dele e disse essas palavras. Ele riu e já tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua quando ela o cortou. — Eu não estou pedindo.

Rey então deu as costas e caminhou para o banheiro. Luke e Arthur encararam-se, um perguntando ao outro em silêncio o que deu na Rey e por que ela decidiu fazer isso, assim tão de repente.

Ela voltou com algumas coisas na mão. Spray para barba, uma navalha, um pequeno pente e uma toalha de rosto. Passou para a cozinha, pegou uma tesoura de ponta na gaveta do armário e um borrifador que encheu pela metade com água da pia. Pôs tudo sobre o balcão e na sua mochila pegou um pó compacto, que se juntou ao resto.

Pôs a toalha em volta do pescoço ele e começou pelo cabelo. Luke deixou-se ser cuidado por ela, não se opôs ou a impediu. Uma mulher determinada pode ser muito perigosa, ainda mais se a mulher em questão estiver segurando uma tesoura de ponta.

Arthur também não dizia nada. Estranhamente em silêncio e Luke não gostou nada disso.

Na maior parte do tempo, tudo o que Luke queria era que Arthur calasse a boca e agora que ele fez isso estava incomodado com seu silêncio.

O anão a observava cortar o cabelo de Luke com uma concentração admirável. Quase não piscava os olhos. Em poucos minutos já se notava grande diferença. Ela deixou seu cabelo da mesma forma como se lembrava que ele usava no começo, mais curto e penteado para o lado, cobrindo metade das orelhas porque ele tem bem menos cabelo agora do que tinha na época e cortado em camadas para ter mais volume.

Faltava a barba. Luke tremeu nessa hora.

— Você nem era nascida quando eu comecei a usar barba. Não me reconheço sem ela.

Ela sorriu. — Não se preocupe. Também não o reconheceria sem pelos na cara.

Ele sorriu minimamente, mais aliviado.

Rey aparou a barba com a tesoura. Depois usou o spray e a navalha nas laterais. Desenhou as costeletas, tirou o excesso de pelo que crescia perto das bochechas e limpou completamente o pescoço. Nessa parte Luke mal respirava. Tinha medo de fazer algum movimento brusco e ela cortar sua garganta.

Achou isso irônico, depois. Um homem com uma sentença de morte com medo de cortarem seu pescoço.

Quando ela terminou, limpou seu rosto e removeu o resto de cabelo e pelos de seus ombros e colo. Tirou a toalha e a colocou com o resto. Penteou a barba e outra vez o cabelo. Então o olhou bem.

Luke já estava ficando nervoso quando ela abriu um largo sorriso. Só então ele suspirou. Ao fim ela lhe entregou o pó compacto aberto para que ele se olhasse no pequeno espelho.

Não existe uma palavra suficiente para descrever como ele se sentiu.

Estava bonito, estava de cabelo cortado e barba feita. Sentiu-se verdadeiramente feliz. Podia ser uma coisa pequena para qualquer homem, mas para ele significou muito.

Estava emocionado. Não queria chorar, por isso devolveu o espelho. Rey o recebeu com alegria.

— Obrigado... — ele disse baixo. A voz saiu um pouco alterada pela emoção, mas ninguém percebeu. Ou se perceberam não demonstraram.

— Ah, disponha. — Sorriu e guardou a maquiagem no bolso. — Você ficou muito bonito.

— Esse é o meu Luke! — exclamou Arthur. Levantou-se com um salto e foi até ele, apoiou-se no braço da poltrona e o fitava com uma pequena diferença de altura, já que Luke estava sentado e ele em pé. — Olha para você! Está incrível! Muito bonito mesmo. Obrigado, Rey. Eu sei que ele não deixaria mais ninguém fazer isso.

— Ei, então você voltou a falar — disse Luke.

— Ora, você ficou preocupado?

— Claro que não fiquei preocupado. Eu até achei bom que finalmente calou a boca, só achei estranho porque você fala pelos cotovelos.

— Sei... Ei menina — disse para Rey—, onde você aprendeu a fazer isso tão bem?

— Era eu que fazia a barba do Finn logo depois que nos conhecemos. Ele não conseguia se barbear, se cortava todo. Ainda se corta na verdade, mas já se vira sem mim. E eu mesma corto meu cabelo, então...

— Bem, pode cortar meu cabelo também?

— Que cabelo? — perguntou Luke, Arthur se ofendeu e logo eles voltaram a brigar um com o outro como dois adolescentes.

O celular de Rey tocou. Lia-se o nome de Ben no identificador de chamadas. Ela pediu licença e saiu do _motorhome_ para atender.

— Pode falar — disse.

— _Oi. Eu vou passar na casa do meu primo mais tarde. Ele mora no seu bairro e vai ser uma boa desculpa por ser visto por aí._

— Ah, claro. Eu ainda estou no Luke, só volto mais tarde. Eu mando uma mensagem para você quando estiver indo embora.

— _Perfeito... Sabe, eu estava pensando em levar um vinho..._

— Ben...

— _Se a conversa for boa, quem sabe..._

— Acho melhor a gente ir com calma. Não tente forçar nada, por favor.

— _Claro... Você tem razão. Até mais._

— Até... — Ele desligou. — Meu querido Ben... — Ele não ia ouvir e ela sabia, por isso só disse depois.

Como sentia sua falta. Ela tinha medo de pensar que voltaria para ele sempre que ele corresse atrás dela. Ainda se lembrava do calor do seu corpo durante o abraço na biblioteca no dia de ontem, e do beijo molhado que ele deixou em seu pescoço, que a arrepiou.

Nunca precisou ser tão forte como quando tem que resistir a Ben Solo.

Talvez eles se resolvam e ela volte a sentir o seu calor e os seus beijos, o toque de suas mãos, o coração palpitar sob seu peito quando ela descansar a cabeça ali, o olhar apaixonante e intenso capaz de desnudar até a sua alma e o poder do seu amor. Naquele momento, é tudo que seu coração mais quer.

Mas ela não pode se deixar levar apenas pelas emoções.

Ela entrou novamente e uma hora se passou desde a ligação. Ela pensava às vezes na conversa pelo celular. Curiosa, indagava-se quem poderia ser o primo de Ben que ele mencionou; nem sabia que ele tinha um primo. Luke não tinha nenhum filho, até onde ela sabia, então ele teria outro irmão ou irmã além da mãe de Ben? Disse que morava no seu bairro, então talvez ela já tenha o visto.

Luke estava em êxtase!

Ele fez o que pôde para disfarçar. Quando achou que não podia mais, retirou-se para o banheiro levando o jornal com uma desculpa que precisava fazer suas necessidades fisiológicas.

Numa daquelas resoluções de ano novo, Luke prometera a si mesmo que não teria nenhum tipo de orgulho no fim de sua vida. É bem verdade que ele não conseguiu cumprir tal intento, porém, não se importava. Não se importava com mais nada, na verdade. Apenas com as pessoas que amava e duas delas estavam sentadas na sua pequena, mas aconchegante, sala.

Observou-se diante do espelho da pia. Por um tempo ele vinha se recusando a ver a própria imagem em espelhos, justamente por saber que não ia gostar do que veria e isso o deixaria ainda mais triste. Mas naquela vez foi diferente.

Cabelo arrumado, barba feita. Ele tinha acabado de tomar banho e estava enrolado em um roupão. Sentir-se bem com a própria aparência é importante sim. Sentir-se bonito deixa qualquer pessoa feliz e mais vaidosa. E vaidade em poucas doses não faz mal. Era nisso que Luke pensava.

Sorrindo, pegou sua escova de dentes. De cabeça abaixada, enquanto colocava creme dental sobre as cerdas, viu quando uma gota de sangue caiu sobre a escova. Sentiu uma pequena confusão mental nessa hora. Perguntou-se de onde surgiu aquele sangue que sujou as cerdas verdes e brancas de sua escova e então outra gota de sangue caiu, mas dessa vez perto do ralo da pia.

Luke levantou enfim a cabeça para o espelho. Seu nariz sangrava em abundância!

Largou escova e pasta e tocou a base do nariz. Agora havia sangue em seus dedos. Antes que pudesse limpar aquele sangue, ele sentiu a cabeça rodar e a visão escurecer de repente. Sem mais forças, ele tentou se segurar na bancada da pia, mas acabou derrubando tudo quando desmaiou. Não conseguiu evitar bater a cabeça na parede antes de cair sentado, porquanto o banheiro era minúsculo. O barulho chamou atenção de Rey e Arthur e imediatamente correram em auxílio.

— Luke! — Rey foi a primeira a vê-lo. Abaixou-se e deitou sua cabeça em seu colo, desesperada com todo aquele sangue e com o corpo inerte do ex-professor. Arthur vinha logo atrás e colocou uma mão na cabeça e outra na boca. Ficou em choque os primeiros três segundos. O segundo grito de Rey foi o que despertou do choque. — Não! Por favor, Luke! Acorda!

— Luke! — Arthur gritou.

— Arthur, faz alguma coisa!

— Mas o que? Ai meu Deus!, o que a gente faz?!

— Cadê o meu celular? Pega meu celular e liga para a ambulância.

Rey esticou o braço e puxou uma toalha que havia pendurada no box. O banheiro era tão pequeno que a porta se abria para fora, e essa foi a sorte de Luke, pois assim Rey conseguiu abri-la. E felizmente esta não estava trancada. Ela usou a toalha para tentar conter o sangramento nasal, cuidando de não o asfixiar. Suas mãos nunca tremeram tanto.

— Arthur!

— Achei! — ele vozeou. — Qual o código de desbloqueio?

— 4, 8, 7, 7 — respondeu. — Rápido, Arthur! Ele está gelado...

Sem mais esperar Arthur discou o número da emergência. Um toque, a telefonista atendeu.

— _Emergência, em que posso ajudar?_

— Ah, alô! — Arthur respondeu nervoso. — Eu preciso de uma ambulância na rua Ahch-To, meu amigo passou mal e tá desmaiado... Alô? Alô?! — A ligação ficou muda de repente. O celular tinha desligado. — Rey, a bateria descarregou! — gritou correndo até onde ela estava.

— Merda! Arthur, o que a gente faz? Ele está morrendo!

— Calma! — Arthur raciocinou rápido. Estava muito nervoso, mas ele era bom em lidar com muita coisa sob pressão. Com aquilo ele também seria. Precisava! A vida de seu melhor amigo dependia disso. — Rey, isso aqui é a porra de _motorhome_!

— É claro! Você consegue dirigir?

— Não, eu não tenho altura. Meu carro é adaptado, mas o _motorhome_ do Luke não. Tem que ser você!

— Meu Deus... Tá bem, tá bem! Fica aqui com ele. — Levantou-se com cuidado e deitou com zelo, porém depressa, a cabeça de Luke no chão, e saiu do banheiro para que Arthur pudesse entrar. — Veja se consegue tirá-lo daí!

Correu para a parte da frente do veículo, arrancou a cortina que separava a cabine do resto e sentou-se ao volante à procura da chave.

— Não está aqui! O que eu faço? O que eu faço? — Procurava com olhos, abrindo e revirando tudo, mas nada da chave. — Arthur, a chave!

— Na gaveta da escrivaninha! — respondeu. Fazia um esforço hercúleo para tentar tirar Luke do banheiro, mas era difícil demais para alguém com nanismo arrastar um homem de 1,75 metro.

Rey correu em busca da chave. Vira de relance a luta de Arthur para arrastar Luke, mas não tinha tempo para parar e ajudá-lo. Felizmente a chave estava onde ele disse. Correu de volta para o volante.

— Por favor, funciona. — Enfiou a chave e rodou. Há dois anos aquele _motorhome_ estava estacionado ali sem sair para lugar nenhum. Rey não sabia em que estado o motor se encontrava, mas torcia para que funcionasse.

O motor falhou a primeira vez.

— Vai, vai... — Mais duas tentativas até que finalmente ligou. — Isso! Se segura! — gritou para Arthur. Nem se preocupou em colocar o cinto, arrancou com o veículo de uma vez, fazendo tudo dentro dele sacolejar.

Os pratos, os copos, as panelas, tudo caía dos armários. Arthur tinha tirado metade do corpo do amigo do banheiro e achou melhor desistir quando Rey conseguiu dar partida. Deitou a cabeça de Luke no seu colo e ficou cuidando dele ali.

Sentiu sua pulsação. Estava fraca. O sangramento nasal não tinha cessado e isso não era bom sinal. Arthur não precisava ser médico para entender isso. O sangue que escorria pelo seu nariz e tingia os pelos de sua barba manchavam toda a toalha que Arthur usava para tentar limpar o rosto de Luke. Ele estava pálido como um palmito, suava frio.

Arthur engoliu em seco, mandando para o raio que o parta a presença de Rey ali e se entregando pela primeira vez ao desespero desde que soubera junto de Luke seu diagnóstico. Percebeu que não estava preparado para vê-lo partir ou para viver num mundo em que Luke Skywalker não existisse, e liberou finalmente as lágrimas que nublavam sua vista e o gemido sôfrego que estava preso no fundo da garganta.

— Você não pode morrer, Luke... Você ainda tem tempo, o médico disse... — Ele soluçou. — O médico disse que em três meses, no máximo... A gente ia viajar semana que vem, lembra? A gente ia voar de asa-delta... Você prometeu... Por favor, meu amigo, não me deixe — implorou.

Abraçou-o, chorando baixinho com a cabeça dele em seu peito.

Rey viu o abraço pelo espelho retrovisor. Foi o incentivo para ela pisar fundo no acelerador. Naquele momento de desespero, nem percebeu que também chorava; as lágrimas rolavam abundantemente pelas bochechas, encontrando-se no queixo e caindo em seu colo.

Ignorou semáforos e placas de trânsito, tudo para chegar mais rápido. O hospital mais próximo não ficava tão longe.

Uma viatura da polícia civil apareceu ao lado dela, dando ordem de parada. Rey tomou uma decisão ousada nessa hora: ela não parou. Que a prendessem, mas primeiro Rey deixaria Luke no hospital.

Ela ouvia as sirenes e não conseguia prestar atenção ao que quer que um dos policiais disse através de um megafone. Só ouvia os próprios batimentos cardíacos em seus ouvindo conjuntamente sentindo seu coração batendo em ritmo acelerado. Em um momento ela percebeu que agora eram duas, e não apenas uma, viatura a perseguindo.

— É a polícia? — Arthur perguntou depois que conseguiu se recompor um pouco e pôde escutar as sirenes.

— Sim, mas não se preocupe, estamos chegando! — Dobrou uma esquina quase batendo num hidrante.

Mais coisas caíram no chão. Os móveis só não saíam de seus lugares porque estavam presos às paredes.

Arthur olhou para Luke novamente, pensando que, em outras circunstâncias, aquela seria uma ótima hora para brincar que aquela seria a notícia mais aleatória do mês a aparecer nos noticiários. "Um _motorhome_ é flagrado em perseguição policial nas ruas do centro de Coruscant." Mas ao invés de ter uma nota engraçado, causou ainda mais tristeza ao coração do anão.

Finalmente chegava à rua do hospital municipal. Foi cantando pneu que Rey, num movimento quase que cinematográfico, conseguiu dar um cavalo-de-pau e parar exatamente na frente do hospital, com o veículo preenchendo as duas vagas livres.

— Puta que pariu! — Arthur gritou, batendo o corpo na parede e segurando forte Luke para que ele não se machucasse ainda mais.

— Aaah! — ela gritou, e largou o volante correndo até Luke e Arthur. Verificou-os rapidamente então abriu a porta.

As viaturas paravam e rapidamente policias já saltavam delas. Quem estava ali por perto parou para observar a cena. Rey levantou as mãos.

— Por favor, nos ajudem! — implorou.


	34. XXXIII - Band-aid

Ben saboreou seu café recém passado. Ele demorou a encontrar o pote de pó de café e quando o encontrou, ainda precisou lavar uma panela e limpar o fogão, para conseguir ferver a água. Tudo estava absolutamente nojento naquela cozinha imunda que não via uma faxina há semanas. Ele ficou aliviado e contente em descobrir que havia uma embalagem intacta de filtros de papel.

Enquanto a água fervia, ele tirou toda a louça suja que estava espalhada pelo cômodo e a organizou na pia, passou um pano humedecido na mesa para tirar o pó e os restos de alimento para que ele pudesse se sentar e pôs o lixo da pia para fora, com lixeira e tudo; o chorume e a comida podre estavam infestando tudo com seu fedor.

— Não entendo como não há ratos andando livremente pela sua cozinha, Dameron — disse ele, puxando a cadeira e se sentando finalmente na mesa. Olhou ao redor. Ainda estava tudo tão sujo, mesmo com a limpeza muito superficial que ele fez. E não fizera por Poe, mas porque estava tão incomodado que se não tivesse um compromisso para mais tarde, acharia balde, vassoura e esfregão e obrigaria Poe a limpar com ele toda a casa, começando pela cozinha.

Isso, inclusive, seria bom para ele. Ocupar as mãos é um ótimo jeito de acalmar a mente.

Mas ele não fazia nada disso.

Poe ficava o dia todo sem fazer quase nada, dividindo seu tempo entre assistir esportes e corroer-se em uma culpa dura e interminável. Ele tinha bolsas debaixo dos olhos e Ben não sabia se ele andava chorando; porém, não restava dúvidas de que não estava dormindo direito.

— Não há ratos nessa casa. Eight caça todos. — Ele caminhou devagar até a mesa e puxou a outra cadeira ao lado de Ben; esticou o braço para alcançar a garrafa de café.

— É bom saber disso, além de que o gato tem com o que se alimentar — disse ele, em tom de brincadeira.

— Eight não está passando fome, Solo. Para o seu governo, ele come até melhor do que eu. Estamos todos bem, não é amigão? — Ele olhou para o gato aconchegando-se aos seus pés, controlando o quase instinto de falar com ele com voz de bebê. Mas ele não fazia isso na frente das pessoas e com certeza não faria na presença de Ben. — Não se preocupe.

— Eu devo? — Ben indagou abaixando sua xícara. — Francamente, Dameron, você está péssimo.

— Obrigado pela parte que me toca.

— Eu sinto muito que esteja passando por isso, de verdade. Mas nem tudo é culpa sua.

— Isso é o que todo mundo vive me dizendo ultimamente... — Depositou a caneca na mesa cuidadosamente, observando o líquido preto em seu interior com pouco interesse. — Estranho, por que não consigo acreditar?

Ben suspirou. Seria difícil ter qualquer diálogo com ele sobre este assunto tão espinhoso. Entendia como ele se sentia, de certo modo. Ele também se culpou por muito tempo por coisas que fugiam do seu controle, como o abandono de seu pai, por exemplo.

Durante muitos anos, Ben não conseguia pensar em outra coisa senão o que ele teria feito de tão ruim para que seu pai desejasse partir sem dar um único adeus. Que filho mau ele deveria ter sido! Ele pensava. Foi sempre rebelde, malcriado, respondão, e outros tantos adjetivos que Winter saberia enumerar melhor do que ele. Han não deve ter aguentado, e ele, em protesto, ficou muito mais rebelde do que era antes.

Ele lidou com essa dor da pior forma que podia até não suportar mais gritar "FODA-SE!" para o Universo. Ele não se importaria mais. E foi a melhor decisão, em sua própria opinião. Não se importar era muito menos doloroso do que remoer algo que não tinha conserto, mas para isso foi necessário grande esforço. Fingir que está tudo bem quando nada está, essa sua rotina diária. Foi como colocar um _band-aid_ numa ferida com pus.

E durante muito tempo foi assim. Ele envelheceu, entrou na faculdade, deixou de ser um jovem inconsequente e pouco a pouco foi se tornando mais responsável e maduro. Snoke também exigiu muito dele. No entanto, ao lembrar-se de sua reação ao ver o estranho na rua no dia em que conheceu Ella, o _band-aid_ começou se soltar e Ben se deu conta de que aquela ferida nunca havia cicatrizado de verdade. Ainda sangrava, tinha muito pus, e doía como o inferno. Ele só tinha se esquecido disso.

Talvez, pondo numa balança, sua situação não seja semelhante a dele. Mas ele podia imaginar e isso não o impedia de compreendê-lo. Poe não sofreu com um abandono dos pais, pois eles morreram e deixaram apenas sua lembrança para ele se apegar – o que por si só já suficiente para ser traumático.

Sabia que ele se culpava por ter sido dele a ideia da corrida, e que se não tivesse ido em frente, talvez Paige estivesse viva agora. Era uma situação realmente muito complicada. Mas Ben não estava ali para julgá-lo, ele não estava em posição para isso e não era hipócrita de dar alguém seu julgamento se ele mesmo era um colecionador de decisões erradas, problemas pessoais e traumas internos.

— Sabe Ben — Poe disse —, você foi o único que de fato não mudou comigo.

— Como assim?

— Todos são tão gentis comigo, me dando suas palavras doces, mas eu vejo o julgamento em seus olhos. Todos acham que sou um irresponsável, mas não têm coragem de me dizer diretamente. Você não. Você já chegou me xingando porque a cozinha está imunda, que a casa está fedendo a merda de gato e abrindo todas as janelas.

— Eu precisava de oxigênio — retrucou bebendo um gole de seu café. A boca levemente retorcida para cima em um sorriso lateral.

— Olha, para um cara com um nariz desse tamanho...

— Se você terminar essa frase eu vou enfiar a areia cagada da caixa de Eight pela sua goela e te fazer engolir.

— Está bem! — Levantou os braços em sinal de rendição. Então riu. Ben não falava realmente sério e riu também. — Babaca!

— De volta aos velhos tempos. — Riram mais um pouco.

Deu-se conta de que aquela era sua primeira risada desde o fatídico acidente. Ele nem ao menos estava sorrindo antes de Ben aparecer e eles tornarem à dinâmica da relação deles de quando eram jovens e ainda moravam sob o mesmo teto. Com vida adulta e depois de cada um ir para seu canto distanciou um pouco os dois.

Poe procurou um espaço na pia onde pudesse colocar a caneca. A louça suja tinha se acumulado demais e ele precisava fazer algo respeito disso imediatamente, no entanto, ele escolheu colocar sua caneca na bancada ao lado e voltou a se sentar à mesa. Puxou Eight para seu colo e afagou sua cabecinha.

Ele estava enorme, tinha crescido bastante e não era mais um filhote. Poe beijou seu focinho, ele ronronava alto e esfregava a cabeça no peito do dono.

A companhia do felino era a razão de Poe ainda não ter ficado maluco. A única coisa em que ele se ocupou nas últimas semanas foi em cuidar de Eight com ainda mais dedicação. Está certo que a casa está imunda e ele não troca a areia onde ele faz suas necessidades há alguns dias, mas ele estava limpo e bem alimentado; o pelo mantinha-se brilhante e ele era tão gordo que parecia uma bola cabeluda laranja e branca. Aquela criatura redonda e esperta era quem mais lhe amava e precisava dele e essa relação com o próprio pet é o mais próximo que ele terá em sua vida de paternidade.

— Ele é muito apegado a você — Ben comentou, abrindo um pote de biscoitos e cheirando. O cheiro parece não o ter agradado ou ele não confiava na qualidade do alimento, pois fechou novamente o pote e o deixou de lado. Talvez algumas baratas tenham passado por ali à noite, ele preferia não arriscar.

— Ele é. Ele tem adorado esses dias que tenho ficado em casa.

— Uma hora você vai precisar sair e enfrentar o mundo, Dameron. Talvez até lave a louça suja e ponha a roupa para lavar antes. — Acrescentou uma nota de humor à última frase.

— Eu não sei se estou pronto... Para sair sabe. E o Eight não me condena com os seus olhos. — Ele encara o animal enquanto diz isso. Eight abriu os olhos e encarou o dono, então tornou a fechá-los para apreciar a carícia que Poe fazia em seu pescoço, esfregando a cabeça em sua mão procurando por mais daquele carinho. Tudo que Poe viu em seus olhos naquela fração de segundos foi amor. O amor que um animal sente por seu dono, genuíno e incondicional.

Isso o emociona um pouco.

— Eu também não estou lhe julgando. Mas estou preocupado com você, Dameron. Você não está nada bem.

E não estava mesmo.

— Eu sei... E não precisa se preocupar comigo, eu vou ficar bem.

— Tem certeza?

— Eu tenho.

Não tinha.

Um silêncio caiu entre eles. Ben terminou seu café e lavou sua caneca, diferentemente de Poe. Em seguida retirou-se para os fundos do quintal apenas para fazer uma ligação. Isso não passou despercebido pelo outro.

Ficando só com seus pensamentos e com Eight em seu colo, os pensamentos de Dameron viajaram novamente para a noite da festa. Tantas coisas que ele faria diferente e não é capaz de enumerar. Contudo, sem dúvida alguma, a corrida era a maior coisa de que ele se arrependia.

Todos eles estavam meio alterados por conta da bebida e mesmo sabendo que as corridas são perigosas mesmo estando sóbrios, eles arriscaram confiando que nada aconteceria e sairiam ilesos. "Nunca aconteceu nada de ruim antes, por que aconteceria agora?" Essa confiança tola foi o erro deles. O erro _dele_. Agiu como um jovem que não pensa no dia de amanhã e vive a vida como se não precisasse se preocupar com nada.

Acontece que ele não era mais nenhum jovem.

Poe tinha trinta e cinco anos recém completados, mas nunca soube viver como um adulto responsável. Não é à toa que Leia o considerasse um moleque.

Ele tinha muito a aprender ainda.

Quem sabe Ben esteja certo. Uma hora ele teria que sair da toca e enfrentar seus problemas como adultos fazem, de parar de agir como se não existisse o depois, sem se importar com as consequências de seus atos. Mas em tese tudo é muito bonito. Tudo é tão simples, é só chegar e fazer. Se essa fosse uma vida utópica, Poe levantaria daquela cadeira cheio de determinação, bateria as mãos uma na outra e começaria a mudar sua vida e todos os seus problemas se resolveriam. Mas essa é a vida real! Ela é dura e cruel. Não é como se ele fosse ter qualquer tipo de moleza.

Ele não conseguia nem pensar no momento em que ficasse cara a cara com Rose Tico depois de tudo o que houve sem que isso lhe enchesse de angústia e vergonha. Ele não se sentia capaz de ficar de frente com Jacen Syndulla sabendo que ele recebeu alta há dois dias, que deixou o hospital numa cadeira de rodas e que os médicos lhe deram poucas esperanças de voltar a andar.

Ele também soube por Wexley que finalmente contaram a ele sobre Paige e sua reação foi péssima. Jacen era apaixonado por Paige, todo mundo sabia disso. Ele gostava de provocá-la, de brincar com suas investidas, manter a coisa divertida e leve. Nunca foi correspondido, é fato, mas ele era louco por ela e Paige nunca o tratou mal. Poe não é capaz de imaginar como ele deve estar se sentindo agora.

Como ele vai enfrentar todas as pessoas que decepcionou? Como ele foi capaz de brincar com as vidas de duas pessoas que ele dizia amar como irmãos?

— Maldição! — resmungou. Levantou-se abruptamente e Eight escorregou de seu colo, caindo em pé. — Maldição! — ele gritou.

Agarrou o pote de biscoitos que Ben tinha negligenciado e atirou na parede oposta a ele, que se estilhaçou, assustando o gato. Chutou a cadeira, pegou a caneca que ele tinha usado para tomar café – que era a coisa mais próxima ao alcance de seu braço – e atirou contra a parede novamente, sem parar de gritar:

— Maldição! Caralho do inferno! Maldição, maldição!

Não era para as coisas terem terminado assim. Ele deveria estar sofrendo ainda com a ressaca, rir de doer a barriga ao se lembrar de uma batalha de karaokê ridícula que tivessem no meio da festa, talvez até pegado uma candidíase por causa do seu ritual estúpido de fazer todos os convidados beijarem o aniversariante antes de irem embora. Era assim que ele imaginava comemorar seus trinta e cinco anos. Porém, a realidade tende a ser decepcionante.

Chutou a outra cadeira da mesa e quebrou mais algumas louças que estavam largadas sobre a pia. Quando achou que seu rompante de destruição estava na hora de chegar ao fim, ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos que estavam mais compridos e pela cara, onde os pelos da barba também estavam maiores. Respirou fundo tentando se controlar. Ele sabia que se arrependeria depois de ter quebrado seus próprios utensílios, mas era isso ou fazer um ato destrutivo conta si mesmo.

Aquilo não estava certo. Aquela situação, aquela atitude. Não combinava com ele... Tudo que ele queria, e precisava, era voltar a ser o Poe de antes: determinado, esperançoso, divertido, de espírito livre e alma bondosa, que aquele sorriso que ele sabia que era contagiante voltasse a brilhar em seu rosto. Mas mais responsável e ponderado. Sim, isso seria bom.

Pressionou as mãos contra as órbitas oculares e quando abriu os olhos, percebeu Ben parado no liame da porta, observando-o.

— Você já terminou? — perguntou.

— Sim — respondeu não muito feliz.

— Sente-se melhor?

Ele hesitou um pouco, mas por fim confessa: — Não. Não me sinto melhor. Eu só... Só queria extravasar toda essa raiva. Não aguento mais!

— Eu compreendo. — Ben guardou o celular que estava na mão em seu bolso e caminhou até Poe. — Você sente raiva de si mesmo, e é muito pior do que sentir por outra pessoa. E acredite quando eu digo que é muito mais fácil perdoar os outros do que a si mesmo. Mas quebrar as suas cadeiras não vai remover sua culpa, nem trazer Paige Tico de volta ou curar as pernas de Jacen Syndulla.

— Então o que sugere que eu faça? — perguntou com tom de raiva, mas estava muito ansioso pela resposta.

— Lide com isso, é a sua única saída. Aceite as consequências, aprenda com seus erros para não os repetir e tente remediar as coisas de alguma forma.

— Como assim?

— O acidente aconteceu, e não há nada que você possa fazer sobre isso. Não pode retornar ao passado, você então precisa enterrá-lo, destruí-lo, e então poderá reerguer-se de sobre os escombros.

— Você fala como se fosse fácil, não é como simplesmente colocar um _band-aid_ e tudo estará certo. — Ele abaixou a cabeça, fitando o chão por um instante.

— Não tem que ser fácil — respondeu —, tem que ser funcional. Eu coloquei um _band-aid_ na ferida que Han Solo fez em mim, foi fácil, mas adivinha só? Nunca cicatrizou de verdade. Ainda dói e ainda sangra. Então, meu último conselho a você é usar o meu caso como exemplo do que _não_ deve ser feito.

Poe encarou-o por alguns segundos. Ele sabia que aquele era um terreno perigoso de pisar, porém, foi o próprio Ben que tocou no assunto, logo, achou seguro ir adiante.

— Você nunca falou sobre seu pai comigo antes, nem naquela época. — Ben virou o corpo em noventa graus e olhou para a cadeira quebrada. — Eu lembro de sempre te dar abertura para conversar comigo, ou desabafar, sei lá... Mas você preferia ficar sozinho, fechado em si mesmo... — E acrescentou com cuidado: — Eu via o quanto você estava sofrendo, mas não podia fazer nada, além de te dar o espaço que você exigia e ao mesmo mostrar que estava ao seu lado. Sabe, eu sei como é perder um pai.

— Você de longe foi o mais compreensivo — Ben redarguiu. — Poe, já faz quinze anos... E eu não me orgulho nem um pouco disso, mas preferia que ele tivesse morrido a feito o que ele fez. Eu teria aceitado, pelo menos.

— Eu não entendo...

— O que você não entende?

— Han ter ido embora, abandonado a família... Eu via o quanto ele amava vocês.

— Mas como você testemunhou, ele não amava tanto assim.

— Não faz sentido, um dia ele estava lá, e no outro sumiu. Desapareceu durante a madrugada como fumaça.

Ele se lembra como se fosse ontem do dia que perceberam que Han havia ido embora. Lembra-se do desespero de Leia pensando que o marido tivesse sofrido algum acidente ou sido sequestrado. Luke foi o primeiro a verbalizar o verdadeiro medo da irmã, que a qualquer momento Han fosse encontrado morto. Todavia, a verdade não tardou a chegar.

Se ele fechar os olhos ele pode ver claro em sua mente um Ben Solo adolescente entrando inopinadamente na biblioteca e atirando um bilhete sobre a mesa, Leia olhando do bilhete para o filho e do filho para o bilhete antes de reunir coragem para pegá-lo.

_"Desculpem-me, não posso ficar para o jantar._

_H.S."_

_— Ele foi embora! — Ben declarou. Os olhos vermelhos derretidos por lágrimas que não quis derramar._

_Leia levou um tempo, o espaço que quase meio-minuto, para processar a informação. Era como se sua mente se negasse a acreditar. E ainda negando ela correu para o quarto que dividia com o marido. Poe a seguiu, a priori preocupado que a madrinha pudesse fazer alguma coisa e já pronto para intervir._

_Porém, o que viu foi Leia abrir a parte de Han no guarda-roupas e descobrir que metade de suas roupas e alguns pertences pessoais tinham sumido, assim como uma mala. Ele tinha juntado o essencial e fugido._

_Leia estava sem chão. Ele sabia disso quando a viu se sentar lentamente na beira da cama, afogando um soluço e respirando forte. Luke apareceu na porta ao lado de Poe e Leia se deu conta da presença de outras pessoas._

_— Irmã... — Luke começou a dizer, porém não soube como continuar. Os olhos de Leia escancaravam o desespero de seu coração. Então ele se aproximou e tentou abraçá-la, mas ela negou o abraço._

_— Deixem-me!_

Foram tempos difíceis naquela casa e Ben foi de longe quem pior reagiu. Ele foi rebelde e agressivo com todos à sua volta, sobrou até para o primo de criação várias vezes.

Recorda-se que na época Leia contratou um detetive para descobrir o possível paradeiro do marido e o que teria acontecido com ele, porém, nada encontraram, para o seu total desgosto. Foi impossível para ela, durante muito tempo, voltar a dormir naquele quarto que tudo lembrava a Han.

Como o homem que foi casado com ela durante dezessete anos, que esteve ao seu durante os momentos mais difícil pelos quais passou e que era aquele com que compartilhava um amor verdadeiro e intenso, some como fumaça na calada da noite enquanto todos estão dormindo? Horas antes de cair no sono, nos braços do marido, eles tiveram uma noite de amor inesquecível e mágica. A melhor de toda a sua vida juntos. E de repente, todo o encanto se desfaz.

Não conseguia aceitar. Não fazia sentido! Alguma coisa estava muito errada em toda aquela história. Ela tinha certeza que havia uma razão para isso que ela não sabia, algo que o marido não compartilhou com ela.

Não restando outra escolha além de seguir em frente, ela se dedicou cada vez mais ao seu trabalho, numa tentativa de escape da realidade que vivia em sua família.

De volta ao presente, Ben meneava a cabeça levemente para os lados, olhando para o nada. O questionamento de Poe foi o mesmo dele durante muito tempo. Ele também achava que seu pai o amava, mas descobriu que não. Do contrário, ele teria ficado.

— Agora não importa mais — disse Ben. — O passado está no passado e não há nada que possa ser feito. Han deve estar há sete palmos do chão agora, em algum cemitério de uma cidadezinha pitoresca e esquecida por Deus.

— Isso é uma coisa muito cruel de se dizer do próprio pai.

— Por acaso não foi cruel o que ele fez a mim e a minha mãe? — Tornou os olhos para Poe e o encarou com o olhar furioso. — Sabe o quanto a minha mãe sofreu? Sabe quantas vezes eu a peguei chorando e ela mentia descaradamente na minha cara que não era por causa daquele desgraçado?

Leia.

A questão era ela.

Ben foi muito magoado sim pelo pai, todavia, toda a sua raiva era em razão dele ter magoado sua mãe. Isso que mais lhe revoltada e lhe enchia de ódio. Ver com seus próprios olhos pelo que a mulher que lhe deu a vida passou, por causa deste crápula, era imperdoável.

— Eu sei, Solo — Poe prosseguiu. — Eu morava com vocês, sei como a barra foi pesada naquela época. É só que... — Desistiu de terminar a frase e começou outra: — Você nem certeza se ele está realmente morto, ele pode estar por aí.

— Se estiver mesmo eu espero que ele tenha a decência de não voltar a dar as caras, pois eu juro por Deus, Dameron, que se o ver na minha frente eu quebro a cara dele!

— Ei, calma! — Poe apressou-se em dizer. — Eu sei o quanto isso é delicado, mas não vamos mais falar nesse assunto. Ok?

Ben se sentiu um pouco envergonhado do seu pequeno ataque de fúria e abaixou a cabeça constrangido. Respirou fundo e controlou suas emoções destrutivas.

Não importa como ou por quem esse assunto seja trazido à tona, falar do pai sempre consegue tirá-lo do sério de uma forma que nem uma outra coisa faz. Não é de admirar que ele tenha tido uma crise de pânico só por imaginar ter visto o pai na rua, quando tudo não passou de sua imaginação.

Ben passou a mão na cara e caminhou até uma das cadeiras que jazia no chão, pegando-a e passando a examiná-la. — Acho que ainda tem concerto.

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada para Poe entender que o assunto estava encerrado.

[...]

Na cozinha de Poe Dameron, havia uma televisão antiga de quatorze polegadas pendurada na parede sobre uma pequena tábua grossa e larga de madeira, que ele colocou ali especificamente para segurá-la. Ele gostava de assistir os noticiários e os jogos enquanto estava preparando uma refeição ou lavando os pratos. A imagem e o som não podiam se comparar à Smart TV LED 60 UHD que estava na sala, em que ele podia assistir tanto à TV à cabo como Netflix e Youtube. Mesmo assim, servia para o propósito que ele lhe deu.

Poe ouvia as notícias, e volta e meia olhava para o casal de apresentadores do telejornal, enquanto limpava a cozinha. Finalmente Ben o convenceu de limpar aquela bagunça; concordava agora que a situação de sua cozinha era precária, dado ao trabalho que estava tendo para limpar. Ele jogou as cadeiras quebradas no quintal, dizendo que depois veria o que faria com elas, se as concertava ou se jogava no lixo destinado a reciclagem, limpou os cacos de vidro e os descartou enrolados em jornal.

Buscou outras duas cadeiras da sala de jantar e colocou-as na da cozinha temporariamente. Ben sentou-se em uma delas e ficou calado por um tempo, mas de dois em dois minutos olhava o celular. Não havia mensagens nem ligações perdidas de Rey; ele já estava ficando preocupado e aborrecido. Até que aproveitou o momento que o jornalista esportivo falava os placares dos jogos do fim de semana para cortar de vez aquele silêncio desconfortável. "Você acha que a Primeira Ordem vai ganhar o campeonato?", "Eles são bons, mas os Rebeldes vão vencer", foi o início da nova pauta. Uma dose de trivialidade para resgatar a leveza daquele encontro.

Ainda falavam quando o jornalista esportivo encerrou a sua parte e despediu-se dos apresentadores, houve uma pausa para o intervalo e logo após os comerciais, a primeira reportagem era sobre a prisão do líder da maior facção criminosa daquela região do país.

— Olha o tamanho desse cara! — Poe exclamou. Ben olhou para o pequeno televisor, sentindo dificuldade de ler as letrinhas pequenas na parte inferior da tela; sentiu falta de seus óculos. Desistindo de ler o que estava escrito, focou apenas nas imagens de dois policiais federais conduzindo um homem muito gordo algemado.

— Quem é esse?

— Pelos céus, Ben! É Jabba, o Hutt. Você nunca ouviu falar nele?

— Para ser franco, eu não tenho certeza. Só acho o nome familiar.

— É porque ele é o cabeça dos Hutt, aquela facção muito perigosa e famosa. — Poe olha para a TV. — Ninguém nunca tinha o visto, dizem que só quem trabalhava diretamente para ele. Finalmente o desgraçado foi pego.

Ben levantou-se e chegou mais perto da TV para ouvir melhor. Poe percebeu e aumentou o volume, e voltou a lavar os pratos.

_"...os agentes federais conseguiram informações privilegiadas que levaram ao cumprimento de mais uma fase da Operação Carbonita, que desmantelou a facção criminosa Hutt, liderada por Jabba, que será levado a julgamento..."_

Enquanto a mulher continuava falando, Poe perguntou a Ben: — Você acha que ele vai ficar preso?

— Pouco provável — respondeu ele. — Existe muita corrupção dentro da polícia e a Justiça não é justa como deveria ser.

—_ Hm..._ Você está certo. — Poe abaixou a cabeça e esfregou com mais força uma tampa, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado. Ele só estava ali, lavando suas panelas sujas há dias ao invés de atrás das grades por causa de Leia e do seu advogado, porque a Justiça não é justa, e não porque era um inocente.

Ben percebeu um pouco tarde demais que o que disse teve efeitos em Poe.

— Oh... Sinto muito, Dameron! Eu não quis...

— Não, tudo bem. Deixa isso para lá.

_"...a Operação Carbonita deu-se início com a investigação de uma série de assassinatos suspeitos, no que segundo as autoridades, seria uma queima de arquivo..."_

— Essa gente é perigosa — Poe falou.

— Sim.

_"...apesar de alguns permanecerem fugitivos, segundo o delegado que dirige a operação é uma questão de tempo até serem todos presos. A Operação Carbonita já vinha sendo realizada há oito meses, mas só agora com a prisão de Jabba, as notícias foram divulgadas..."_

Ben pegou seu celular novamente, desbloqueou a tela e bufou. Nada. O que teria acontecido? Já eram quase dez horas na noite. Ainda estava com Luke? Enviou uma mensagem, tentando entrar em contato, mas ela nem ao menos recebeu e a última vez que esteve online foi às sete e meia da noite.

— Esperando a mensagem de alguém? — Sobressaltou-se momentaneamente com a pergunta de Poe, que tinha acabado de passar por ele para guardar algumas vasilhas no armário. O raciocínio foi rápido.

— Sim, é do meu trabalho. Amanhã haveria uma reunião importante onde serão apresentados os candidatos para a eleição do novo coordenador e até agora não tive resposta de ninguém da coordenação se a reunião foi adiada ou não.

— Ah... É que você olha tanto para esse celular, que pensei que era uma gatinha. — Sorriu e piscou o olho para o outro.

— Não, claro que não.

— Bem, eu não entendo nada disso, mas você pretende se candidatar?

— Estou pensando... Na verdade, eu não sei porque queria estar afastado da universidade já no próximo semestre. Quero muito fazer doutorado.

— Se a minha opinião vale de alguma coisa, eu acho que você deveria sim fazer esse doutorado, em outro estado de preferência. Quem sabe até arruma uma namorada por lá — brincou.

— Não tem como alguém como eu pensar em namoro quando estou empenhado em meus estudos, Dameron, principalmente quando começar a escrever a tese — ele disse naturalmente. Não tinha como Poe duvidar dele.

De fato, Ben estava mesmo interessado em fazer um doutorado, de preferência em outro estado ou até mesmo fora do país. Contudo, o que lhe segurava ali mesmo era Rey. A ideia de ficar longe dela, em outro lugar, parecia loucura aos seus olhos, e simplesmente insuportável. Seu único desejo naquele momento era reconquistá-la, tê-la junto a si e lhe propor ir com ele para longe de Coruscant.

No entanto, mais vinte minutos se passaram e Rey ainda não tinha retornado a ligação ou mandado nenhuma mensagem. A que Ben enviou nunca foi recebida por ela. Tudo isso somado a uma sensação ruim que estava sentindo o deixavam cada vez mais nervoso. E ele estava com medo de Poe começar a desconfiar de algo, porém, era normal sempre que se encontravam, conversarem até altas horas, com um deles indo embora depois da meia-noite ou uma da manhã, e contava com isso para não levantar mais suspeitas. Se bem que procurar por novas notificações no celular de cinco em cinco minutos não estava adiantando muito.

— Acho que a essa hora ninguém vai mandar mensagem — ele disse, como uma desculpa para seu comportamento estranho.

— Talvez avisem amanhã cedo.

— Sim, é possível.

Dez minutos depois, Ben estava convicto de que algo aconteceu para Rey não entrar em contato. Não era normal e ele a conhece o suficiente para ter certeza que ela não daria um bolo nele. Rey avisaria se não quisesse que ele fosse mais. E também tinha certeza de que a sensação ruim que sentia não era paranoia da sua cabeça. Não, algo aconteceu com ela, e só de imaginar o que poderia ter sido, ele estava ficando louco de preocupação.

O nervosismo era nítido na forma como ele roía as unhas. Dameron já tinha percebido isso, não havia engolido nenhuma das desculpas dele, porém, fingia que sim. Ele viu Ben crescer, moraram na mesma casa por anos. Não era tão simples assim seu primo de criação mentir para ele sem que ele perceba. Por respeito, guardou seus pensamentos apenas para si mesmo e não delatou que sabia que ele mentia. Se Ben não queria contar, tinha os motivos dele. E os dois sempre foram muito bons em respeitar a privacidade um do outro.

— Você quer uma cerveja? — Poe ofereceu.

— Quero sim — gritou Ben do corredor que levava à sala. Sentou-se no sofá e ligou a televisão, cuja imagem e som nem se comparavam às quatorze polegadas da tevê da cozinha.

Em instantes Poe chegava à sala com duas garrafas de cerveja, entregando uma para Ben. — Aqui, bem geladinha.

— Obrigado.

Brindaram. Poe sentou-se na poltrona colorida que ficava do lado do sofá e esticou as pernas, descansando os pés sobre a mesinha de centro.

Bem que Solo tentou relaxar, mas era difícil com Rey em seus pensamentos e ficando a cada segundo mais preocupado com ela. "O que eu estou fazendo?", perguntou-se. "Tomando cerveja com Dameron enquanto pode ter acontecido alguma coisa com ela?" Em circunstâncias normais, ele já teria ido atrás dela. Contudo, iria demorar-se ali mais um pouco apenas o tempo de terminar a cerveja, então se despediria de Poe e com isso ele não desconfiaria de nada.

Foi então que o telefone tocou em seu bolso. Ele atendeu um pouco mais rápido do que deveria, apenas a tempo de olhar rapidamente para o número de telefone na tela. Era um número não registrado em sua agenda, mas ele atendeu mesmo assim.

— Alô?

— _Ben?_

Prendeu a respiração por um segundo e fechou os olhos quando reconheceu a voz.

A inconfundível voz de sua Rey.

O esboço de um sorriso em seus lábios surgiu em seus lábios, e foi necessário muito autocontrole para controlar-se, pois sentia o olhar de Poe sobre si.

— Sou eu. — A própria voz saiu em um tom mais ou menos aceitável.

— _Eu deveria ter ligado mais cedo, me desculpe... É que aconteceu uma coisa..._

— Como assim aconteceu alguma coisa? — Pôs-se de pé. — O que houve? Você está bem?

— _Calma, eu estou bem... Meu celular descarregou, foi por isso que não estou ligando por ele._

— Tudo bem, onde você está?

— _Estou em um hospital..._

— Hospital?! — exclamou subindo dois tons na voz. Dessa vez mandou às favas seu autocontrole; dane-se a presença de outra pessoa.

— _Calma, eu estou bem... Mas... É o Luke, Ben._

— Luke?

Poe colocou a sua cerveja sobre a mesa de centro e ficou de pé.

— _Ele passou muito mal hoje mais cedo _— disse com a voz chorosa. — _Não sabíamos o que fazer e fizemos a única coisa que estava ao nosso alcance, que é trazê-lo ao hospital._

— Em que hospital você estão? — perguntou. Colocou sua cerveja que estava congelando seus dedos junto com a de Poe e já olhava ao redor procurando sua jaqueta.

— Espera aí, Solo. Como assim hospital? O que houve com o Skywalker? — Poe perguntou.

— _Eu o levei para o hospital que ficava mais próximo de onde ele mora, mas só puderam fazer os primeiros socorros. O transferiram hoje mesmo para o Hospital Central de Manari. _— Ben engoliu em seco nesse momento. Aquele hospital era especializado em câncer, doenças cerebrovasculares e Patologia. — _Ele está lá dentro há horas, ainda não vieram nos dizer nada e estou aflita... Não sei o que fazer._

— Escuta, minha mãe, a irmã dele, ela já sabe?

"O que foi?" — Poe mexeu apenas os lábios para fazer a pergunta, visivelmente preocupado. Ben mostrou-lhe o dedo indicador, pedindo um momento.

— _O Arthur está entrando em contato com ela agora mesmo. _— Rey fez uma pausa, o que só deixou Ben mais nervoso. —_ Vocês precisam vir para cá, Ben. O quanto antes... Ben... Eu não sei se ele passa dessa noite. _— Ela afogou um soluço. Sua voz esganiçada chegou aos ouvidos de Ben como um soco direto no estômago. — _E não precisa se preocupar conosco, pois se perguntarem, eu sou a assistente do Luke que por coincidência também é sua aluna, que avisou a você enquanto o Arthur ligava para a sua mãe._

Ben encontrou sua jaqueta e a vestiu rapidamente sem tirar o celular do ouvido, apenas trocando-o de mão em mão. — Estou indo para aí agora mesmo. Qualquer coisa me mantenha informado, por favor.

— Ben — insistiu Poe Dameron.

— _Está bem, quando você chegar estarei aqui te esperando._

— Ok. — Ben desligou, guardou o celular e pegou sua carteira e chaves.

Poe logo colocou-se na frente dele. — Ben, pelo amor de Deus, o que aconteceu com o Luke? Quem era?

— Era a assistente dele. Luke passou mal e está internado.

— Virgem santíssima!

— Eu tenho que ir para lá agora, já avisaram minha mãe e ela vai precisar de mim.

— Espera, eu vou com você! — Poe disse, e correu para as escadas. — Só me dá um segundo!

Desceu num instante vestido numa jaqueta e calçado sapatos. Correu de novo para a cozinha e encheu as tigelas de Eight de água e ração. Pegou as chaves de casa e a carteira e encontrou Ben já ligando o carro, sentando-se no banco do carona. Era a primeira vez que entrava num carro desde que voltou para casa. Era também a primeira vez que_ saia de casa_ desde o acidente. Entretanto, não era momento para pensar nisso.

Cinco minutos depois, o celular de Ben bipou com o som especial de uma mensagem de Rey, pois tinha editado um toque específico para saber quando era ela que lhe mandava mensagens. Ele arriscou ver a mensagem mesmo dirigindo.

**Rey | **23h37min

_Consegui um carregador._

_Acabaram de trazê-lo. Está sedado e intubado. :'(_

_Ala 3, enfermaria 19._

Ben respondeu com o emoji de afirmativo com o polegar. Assim que chegou, uma das primeiras coisas que viu foi o carro de Leia já estava parado bem em frente, com o seu chofer escorado na lateral dele fumando um cigarro. "Ela entrou, senhor. Pediu para esperar", ele dissera. Quando entrou, encontrou de fato a mãe, junto ao balcão de atendimento conversando com uma mulher de cabelo ruivo.

— Mãe! — exclamou ele. Leia virou-se e assim que viu o filho correu ao seu encontro.

— Ben! — Ele se inclinou e ela o abraçou forte, enlaçando seu pescoço com os braços — Que bom que você está aqui! Arthur me ligou e eu corri para cá. — Apartou o abraço e olhou para ele. — Como soube?

— A assistente do Luke ligou para mim, na mesma hora que ele lhe avisava — respondeu.

— Entendi. — Viu que Poe estava com ele e sorriu, indo ao seu encontro. — Poe, meu querido, você veio! Obrigada por estar aqui. — Também o abraçou. — Venha, temos que pegar nossos crachás. — Chamou os dois com um aceno da mão.

Minutos depois eles subiam para o terceiro andar, onde ficava a Ala 3. Quando saíam do elevador, Arthur vinha ao encontro deles. — Ah, até que enfim estão aqui! Já estava descendo...

— Onde está o meu irmão, Arthur? — Leia interpelou-o.

— Ali, enfermaria 19. — Apontou com o dedo. A senhora Organa deu dois passos na direção do quarto, mas Arthur entrou na frente. — Leia, tem algumas coisas que você precisa saber antes de entrar lá.

— O que meu irmão está fazendo nesse hospital especializado em tratamento de câncer, por exemplo? — perguntou, afiada, mas a aparente ira apenas mascarava o medo e desespero que haviam lhe acometido.

— Sim... Mas você precisa se acalmar.

Leia ia retrucar que estava calma, que precisava ver o irmão e que ele saísse da frente, no entanto, quando uma bela jovem se aproximou deles, um pouco acanhada, Leia fitou-a um tanto quanto surpresa, pois aquela deveria ser a assistente de Luke que Ben falara e que o próprio irmão já tinha mencionado por alto. Ela era muito mais jovem do que Leia tinha imaginado. E bonita. Era um pouco mais alta e esguia do que ela, e vestia uma calça jeans com uma simples camiseta branca.

Poe foi o primeiro a falar.

— Rey?

Ben imediatamente voltou a cabeça na direção que ela vinha. Encararam-se por três segundos que valeram como uma vida inteira, dizendo um ao outro tantas coisas naquele rápido olhar, que seria impossível verbalizá-las.

Como sentiu falta daqueles olhos esverdeados e curiosos. Viu-se encurtando o espaço entre eles e a puxando para um abraço possessivo, e beijou seu rosto inteiro deixando a boca por último, para depois sentir o cheiro de seus cabelos, e ainda não seria suficiente para matar a saudade.

Porém, foi quando ela virou o rosto que se deu conta que nada disso aconteceu. Ele apenas imaginou tudo.

A atenção dela estava agora em Poe Dameron e naquela mulher parada à sua frente: Leia Organa em pessoa.


	35. XXXIV - Touché

A tarde avançava, quente e seca. O céu estava num azul tão claro como só podia ser naquela metrópole; nem uma nuvem na expansão.

Miranda Davies sentia sede, e parou para beber água no primeiro bebedouro que achou pelo caminho. Ela usou da oportunidade para, literalmente, parar para pensar. Armitage Hux ficou mais adiante, escorado numa coluna, mexendo no celular. Estava encostado despojadamente. Parecia até outra pessoa: sua postura mais relaxada, semblante menos taciturno e melindrado, os pés cruzados e uma mão metida no bolso. Estava de perfil em relação a Miranda.

Era bonito, ela não negava.

Seus olhos esverdeados tinham tons sutis de verde e castanho, e a borda da íris eram mais escura. Eles tinham uma beleza fria, terna e mórbida. Os fios do topete de seus cabelos ruivos caíam displicentemente sobre seu rosto, e que rosto! Marcante, foi a palavra que ela usou para descrevê-lo. Parecia o retrato de um homem numa pintura antiga.

Não estaria ele com calor? Que pessoa em sã consciência usaria um suéter no inferno do calor das tardes de Coruscant? E que ainda por cima é laranja?

Que seja!, pensou ela. Não importava. Só o que importava de fato é que aquele homem queria com ela que ainda não tinha dito.

Ele não explicou nada, e respondeu dubiamente suas perguntas. Ele esperava que ela confiasse nele para ir a não-sei-onde, sem explicar o que faria, ou para quem ele a estava levando. Ele contou que havia uma pessoa que queria conhecê-la e conversar com ela, mas não se alongou além disso.

Não ter as informações que deseja a incomodam. Não possuir o controle da situação a perturba e tira do sério.

Ela pegou seu celular e mandou uma mensagem para Rebecca, avisando que deixaria sua localização sempre ativa, para que ela a encontrasse caso ela não aparecesse em casa mais tarde. Pois Becca seria a primeira pessoa a quem seu pai entraria em contato. Avisou ao pai também que não sabia que horas voltava para casa, mas que esperava que não se demorasse tanto e manteria o telefone sempre ligado, porém no silencioso. Na bolsa havia spray de pimenta. Apenas precaução.

Ela estava muito curiosa para saber no que tudo aquilo ia dar, porém, não é nenhuma idiota de confiar em Armitage. Ela podia estar sendo extremista, sim; contudo, quem não garante que ele não lhe faria nada? Era mais alto que ela, mais forte, e era um homem.

Miranda tinha onze anos quando sua mãe morreu, vítima de um aneurisma que a levou de repente. Mas ela se lembra muito bem de uma das frases que Myra sempre repetia: "não se deve confiar nos homens, nunca, mas eles precisam acreditar que você confia. É assim que nós os controlamos."

Seguia o conselho da progenitora. Não confiava em Hux e lidava com ele com frieza e cautela. Em sua mente, pensava em diferentes alternativas para a explicação daquele convite inesperado, e para cada uma delas, algumas atitudes que podia tomar a respeito.

Hux desencostou-se da coluna e caminhou apressadamente até Miranda, que terminava de beber seu terceiro copo de água. Ele parecia apressado. Ela terminou o gole lentamente, sem nem se alterar. Porém, colocando-se em alerta, pois sabia que sua pausa havia se encerrado. Melhor assim.

— Houve uma pequena mudança nos planos — ele anunciou. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas e depois as juntou, formando um semblante confuso. Ficou curiosa, de fato, porém, sempre existia a necessidade de pôr expressões em sua face apática e insípida.

— Como assim mudança nos planos? — ela perguntou.

— Não vamos mais para o lugar que íamos, preciso que acompanhe até o prédio da administração. — Passou por ela enquanto guardava o celular no bolso, mais a frente parou e esperou que ela o alcançasse.

— Sabe, vice-reitor, você deveria começar a se explicar melhor...

— _"Você?" _— repetiu em tom quase que indignado por ela não ter usado um pronome de tratamento adequado. Ele ainda é o vice-reitor.

— E até onde me consta, não sou obrigada a ir com você.

Novamente ela usou o "você". Ele engoliu sua indignação e deixou estar, com esperança na certeza de que muito em breve colocaria aquela zinha em seu lugar.

— Mas mesmo assim _você_ está vindo — disse ele.

Parou ao lado dele, olhando para frente, com um sorriso enfeitando os lábios. Hux quase sorriu também, influenciado pelo sorriso dela, mas o canto direito de sua boca somente tremeu.

— Essa situação me intriga. Estou curiosa, é isso. Mas acima de tudo, isso é estranho. — Encarou-o. — Muito estranho. Não pode me pedir para ficar tranquila.

— Eu compreendo, mas preciso que confie em mim.

Miranda desafiou os limites daquela conversação, dando um passo à frente, e depois deu outro, mais longo e devagar. Perto o suficiente de Hux para quase sentir sua respiração sobre o rosto dela. Hux era um homem alto; mais baixo que Ben Solo, ela comparou, mais quase uma cabeça de diferença para ela. — Eu posso confiar? — ela disse as palavras quase sussurradas.

Via-se como estava afetado, e era exatamente isso que ela desejava. Ele não se moveu, a princípio, mas seu corpo ficou tenso e ele comprimiu os lábios numa linha fina. Sutilmente, como quem não quer nada, Armitage olhou para um lado e para o outro, procurando por possíveis testemunhas daquela estranha aproximação. No entanto, ninguém viu. Não havia ninguém passando por aquele corredor, menos mal; era horário de aula.

— Eu garanto, senhorita — ele respondeu devagar —, que sua segurança não está em risco, se é isso que teme.

— Estou encrencada?

— Oh, não... — Estendeu o braço para a frente e deu um passo para o lado, pedindo com o gesto para que ela passasse na frente. Miranda assim o fez, mais satisfeita, pois que dessa vez conhecia o destino e o caminho até ele. Entretanto, ainda não sabia o motivo de estar indo para lá. — Em breve tudo fará sentido — Hux disse, como se soubesse quais eram seus pensamentos.

[...]

O primeiro piso do prédio estava tomado de pessoas que ali trabalhavam. Algumas delas cumprimentaram o vice-reitor quando passavam por eles. Mal olhavam para Miranda. Ele particularmente achou isso ótimo – não estava levantando suspeitas. Miranda nem chegou a pensar nisso. Discentes naquele prédio não era algo extraordinário, por isso ninguém estranharia ela ali. Talvez não nos primeiros andares, Hux pensou.

No segundo andar, ele resolve tomar a escada de incêndio, e depois o elevador de serviço do segundo para o quarto andar. Miranda fez uma anotação mental sobre isto. O tempo todo, eles permaneceram em silêncio, mas quando enfim deixaram o elevador, ele estranhamente tomou a liberdade de pegar seu braço e entrelaçá-lo com o dele. Miranda sentiu-se bastante incomodada com o gesto. Ela não queria andar com ele por aí de braços enlaçados; chegou a sentir náusea, não sabia se do perfume enjoativo dele, ou de sua presença.

Não obstante, não fez nem um comentário, nem reagiu, deixou-se conduzir. Era ele que estava no controle daquela situação, no momento, ela precisava entender melhor tudo o que se passava de verdade para poder agir a respeito. E então todos jogariam o jogo dela.

Armitage Hux a conduziu até sua sala, no quarto e último andar do prédio. Na porta, ela tentou não suspirar alto demais quando ele a soltou finalmente e passou sua frente, abrindo a porta para ela e deixando-a entrar primeiro.

O escritório era elegante, embora sombrio demais para o seu gosto. Os móveis eram caros, ela notou, e escuros e sóbrios, e as paredes em cinza claro com uma única destacada em preto – o que ela achou cafona. A luz estava desligada e Armitage ainda abaixou um pouco mais as persianas. Mas não foi a decoração que a chamou atenção. Foi o fato de não haver ninguém ali.

Não havia uma pessoa esperando por eles, como Hux havia dito, porém isso não era tão estranho – ela pensou. Talvez a pessoa estivesse atrasada ou qualquer coisa que o valha.

— Esperaremos muito tempo? — ela perguntou. — Pensei que a pessoa já estava aqui.

— Não — disse Hux —, ninguém virá. Eu menti, sua conversa é comigo.

— O que? Por quê? — Suas sobrancelhas estavam vincadas. Sua expressão confusa era muito divertida para Hux.

— Porque eu quis — respondeu simplesmente.

— Você poderia ter me dito desde o começo que o assunto era diretamente com você.

— Eu sei, mas dessa forma eu poderia te distrair pensando em quem estaria aqui. E, repetindo o que eu já disse, eu quis fazer isso.

— Você não faz sentido.

— Muitas coisas na vida não fazem sentido. _Exempli gratia*,_ sua obsessão por Ben Solo.

Armitage, que tinha a cabeça abaixada para o computador diante de si, levantou-a para olhar a reação de Miranda. E ficou muito satisfeito com a forma como ela arregalou os olhos e ficou pálida, como também com a forma como ela piscou os olhos, começando a se recompor. A máscara da personagem escorregou por alguns segundos apenas, mas mostrou muito, a começar por testificar uma de suas primeiras observações sobre ela: Miranda era uma atriz cínica. Ela não era aquela que se fantasiava e não era preciso ser tão esperto para ver.

Mas lá estava ela, mesmo que por um instante: a verdadeira Miranda.

— Não sei do que você está falando — ela respondeu calmamente. — Obsessão pelo professor Solo? Com todo o respeito, senhor, mas não sabe o que está dizendo.

— Ora, por favor, Davies!, não insulte minha inteligência. Eu já descobri tudo. Inclusive a obsessão que também tem com Rey Keeran. Pergunto-me se uma alimenta a outra.

Ele fez uma pausa antes de mandar que ela se sentasse. Ela estava sombriamente séria quando se acomodou na cadeira – que, embora fosse acolchoada, ela sentiu-se extremamente desconfortável ao sentar-se. Dardejava Armitage Hux com o olhar, e seu semblante nunca foi tão pesado. Ele notou a diferença, e confessou a si mesmo que se não fosse o tipo de homem que ele é, aquela mudança em sua postura e semblante o deixaria assustado.

As persianas estavam levemente abertas. A claridade iluminava seu rosto como faixas, nos espaços por onde a luz passava pelas persianas, e uma delas estava bem em cima dos seus olhos. E eles se destacavam na meia-luz, brilhando como uma pedra de jaspe verde, vítreos e sombrios.

Seu rosto era então apático, insípido e sombrio, de uma beleza gélida quase sobrenatural. As costas eretas não se escoraram no encosto da poltrona. O peito mal mexia, pois sua respiração estava calma.

Ela estava calma.

Ainda que estar calma não significasse que podia sentir todo o ódio que corria por suas veias como veneno de áspide.

— Olha só... — Hux falou, cruzando as mãos abaixo do queixo, olhando para ela contemplativo. — Não se sente mais confortável assim? Sendo você mesma. Deve ser muito estressante bancar um personagem vinte e quatro horas por dia, se bem que eu penso que você já se acostumou a ser "a filhinha do papai, tão queridinha". — Ele fazia um biquinho quando dizia isso, com um tom de escárnio que dava em Miranda enxaqueca. Em seguida ele riu.

Ela se perguntou o que aconteceria se ela pegasse um daqueles lápis dentro do pote e furasse o olho dele.

— Já terminou? — perguntou ela.

— Sim, sim. — Ele suspirou e endireitou-se. — Diga-me, minha cara, está surpresa? Eu tenho observado você há muito tempo, desde que Snoke colocou na cabeça que queria descobrir quem era a suposta estudante que Solo vinha tendo um caso.

— É mesmo? — perguntou, piscando os olhos numa velocidade lentíssima que deu agonia em Hux. Ele percebeu a ironia na fala dela. — Prossiga.

— Muito bem... Primeiro, eu quero dizer que sempre suspeitei que havia algo errado entre vocês.

— Defina "vocês".

— Solo, Keeran e você, é claro. — Ela não disse nada e ele decidiu continuar sua linha de raciocínio. — E desde aquela vez que nos encontramos no elevador, eu venho te observando com mais cuidado. Percebi antes de Snoke que você não era a amante de Solo, mas a outra... A sua inimiga. — Ele deu a ela sorriso irônico. — Pensei que hoje em dia houvesse entre vocês mulheres uma tal de sororidade — debochou —, que houvessem superado essa rivalidade feminina ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Mais uma pausa. Ela continuava quieta, aguardando que ele continuasse com seu monólogo idiota.

— No entanto, eu me dei conta de que não era apenas isso. Não é verdade?

Como ela ainda permanecia inexpressiva, ele gesticulou com a mão que era sua vez de falar.

— Não. Não é apenas isso — confessou secamente. Foi a vez de Hux de ficar em silêncio. Ela sabia que devia continuar a falar. — Minha rixa com aquela vadia imunda é antiga.

— Veja só, mais que palavreado chulo! — falou, novamente com sarcasmo.

— Foda-se toda essa merda! Eu odeio aquela maldita desde o momento que pus os olhos nela quando ela atravessou o portão da minha casa. É uma ladra, uma morta de fome e uma filha da puta desgraçada.

— Sabe, é incrível como você consegue dizer isso com tamanha frieza. Sua boca diz uma coisa, seu rosto outra. — Ele sorria minimamente. Miranda o odiava porque via como ele estava se divertindo às custas dela.

— Você não tem ideia do que eu senti no momento que me dei conta que ela também estava de olho nele — disse, nem dando atenção ao que ele falou. — Ter que conviver com ela na universidade já me é uma terrível tortura, agora vê-la dando em cima do Ben, e ainda por cima mantendo um caso com ele sob o nariz de todo mundo? Eu não aceito que ela me sobressaia! Nunca! Eu a destruo antes!

Ela se levantou nesse momento, batendo na mesa. Hux afastou-se para trás em sua cadeira.

Ela já não estava mais séria como antes, mas teve uma súbita explosão de raiva de uma hora para outra. Ela falava com tanto ódio em suas palavras... Gritava e seus olhos tinham um brilho maligno. Ele também se deu conta de mais duas coisas sobre Miranda Davies:

Um. Ela é desequilibrada emocionalmente.

E dois. Ela é do tipo de pessoa que é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para conseguir o que quer.

E isso a torna uma pessoa extremamente perigosa.

— Acho melhor que se sente de novo, senhorita — ele disse apontando para a cadeira em tom de advertência.

Ela acabou por fazer isso bastante a contra gosto. Controlava a respiração devagar. Sabia que tinha saído do controle e perdido a cabeça quando gritava aquelas coisas, e que principalmente a última frase a colocava em uma situação delicada e que podia muito bem ser usada contra ela. Porém o ódio que a arrebatou foi maior que a razão.

— Eu não sei exatamente o que se passa na sua cabeça, e sinceramente, acho que eu não gostaria de descobrir — disse ele. — Mas o que você me mostrou agora foi que isso nunca foi uma questão sobre Ben Solo. Isso é sobre Rey Keeran. Você a odeia seja lá por qual motivo – e talvez nem exista um motivo concreto e você simplesmente a despreza porque a escolheu como seu alvo.

— Virou meu psicólogo agora? — ela rebateu.

— Vocês tem essa rixa desde que ela foi adotada pelo seu pai. Eu vi o relatório do detetive secreto que o Snoke contratou...

— O que? Por que ele fez isso?

— Calma, querida, eu já chego lá.

— Não me chame de querida!

— Deve ter sido muito difícil para você — continuou sem nem se alterar ou dar atenção ao que ela acabara de dizer —, ver todos ao seu redor adorarem aquela menina raquítica que então morava sob o mesmo teto que você. Foi difícil não ser mais o centro das atenções, o alvo das bajulações...

— Cala a boca... — disse entredentes.

Os olhos de Hux brilharam. Ele tinha cutucado exatamente a ferida.

— Seu pai, conquistado pela doçura e simplicidade da nova filha, já não ligava mais para você. Todos passaram a gostar de Rey em tão pouco tempo...

— Cala a boca!

— ...E em contrapartida, você era tratada como uma menininha tola e fútil, que gostava de ser mimada. Tão solitária você se sentiu, não foi? Sua mãe já não estava ali para satisfazer seus caprichos.

— Já chega! Não quero mais te ouvir!

— Mas aquela Rey... — disse, irônico. — O que ela tinha afinal para que todos gostassem dela, inclusive os empregados? E pior ainda, seu pai? Ele estava casado nessa época? Talvez sua madrasta também a adorasse. Todos gostam de Rey, pelo visto. O porquê eu não sei, talvez ela seja mais agradável de conviver que você.

— E você é insuportável! — Miranda retrucou, ácida. Ela estava uma pilha de nervos. Já tinha o matado umas dez vezes só em sua imaginação. Gostou da ideia de asfixiá-lo com o próprio suéter laranja ridículo.

Não compreendia como ele podia saber tantas coisas. Aqueles eram apenas palpites? Estavam quase todos certos, mas ela jamais admitiria isso para ele. Por que ele simplesmente não parava de torturá-la e dizia para que inferno ele a tinha trazido até ali? Para humilhá-la? Diminuí-la e fazê-la quase explodir de tanto ódio?

Mas logo a situação mudaria, ela tinha fé nisso. Miranda nunca teve fé em muitas coisas, além de si mesma. Sua mãe a ensinou isso. E era por isso que tinha fé que ainda faria aquele homem miserável se arrepender de ter mexido com ela ou cruzado sem caminho. Ela sempre conseguia o que queria e os resultados eram sempre satisfatórios para ela. Os seus caprichos sempre eram todos atendidos, por que seria diferente agora? Por essa razão que nunca perdeu as esperanças de que Ben ainda seria dela. Contudo, sabia que precisava tirar Rey da jogada para que isso acontece. Ele estava cego sobre quem Rey realmente era, e cego em sua opinião acerca dela própria. Logo Ben entenderia que era a ela, Miranda Davies, a quem ele deveria amar.

— Snoke não sabe que eu tive acesso ao relatório do detetive — continuou Hux. Ela estava um pouco absorta, mas imediatamente ficou mais atenta ao que ele diria, porque o assunto lhe interessava. — Ele está fazendo toda essa porcaria escondido para apenas ter com o que manipular Ben caso ele não aceite deixar a instituição e vá trabalhar para ele. Mas eu...

— Essa é a parte que você me conta todos os planos malignos de vilão?

— Essa foi boa, mas não. E outra coisa, Miranda, eu não sou o vilão dessa história. — Hux então se tornou muito sério. Arrastou o corpo com o quadril na cadeira para a frente, e ficou bem mais perto dela; somente a mesa entre eles, e ela não era tão larga assim. Ele a encarou sombriamente e seu olhar era claramente uma ameaça antes mesmo dele dizer as palavras seguintes. — Mas eu posso me tornar, vai depender exclusivamente de você.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— O que eu quero dizer? Ah, você vai entender muito em breve.

Ela não gostava nem um pouco daquele tom. Sentia que viria uma bomba dali. No entanto, agora ela conhecia o jogo dele. Ele pediria algo dela, e caso ela não atendesse, ele faria algo para prejudicá-la. O que, ela ainda não sabia. Hux era um homem influente.

— O que você quer de mim, Hux? Diga de uma vez e rápido.

— Você não está na posição de exigir nada, e não se esqueça de que ainda estamos dentro do campos e eu sou o vice-reitor.

— Ora, por favor! Não seja hipócrita, essa sempre foi uma conversa de interesses pessoais da sua parte. — Novamente, Miranda ficou séria. Controlou sua raiva e emoções desenfreadas; a partir de agora, ela não podia dar lugar para que suas emoções tomassem o controle de novo. Precisava ser fria e racional com Armitage, assim como ele estava sendo com ela, brincando conscientemente com todos os seus pontos fracos para ver o que aconteceria. — Não envolva seu cargo acadêmico como se fosse coisa que o valha aqui. Desde que eu entrei nessa sala que você baixou seu nível para comigo. Então por favor, poupe o _nosso_ tempo de ladainha.

— Gosto quando você é direta sobre o que quer — ele responde. — Como ia dizendo, Snoke me surpreende quando descubro que tinha contratado uma dupla de detetives apenas para seguir o caso de Ben. Não é a primeira vez que ele faz uma coisa dessas, garanto. Porém, os planos particulares de Snoke não nos interessam verdadeiramente, então vamos deixá-los de lado. — Fez uma pequena pausa, esperando um comentário ou qualquer coisa da parte dela, mas ela não disse ou fez absolutamente nada. Apenas o mirava por entre seus cílios longos. — Sabe Miranda, eu paguei àqueles homens o dobro do que Snoke pagou para que eles fizessem um serviço mais... Como eu poderia dizer?... Completo para mim. E também para ter acesso ao relatório, tanto o de Snoke, como o que fizeram para mim. E seu silêncio, é claro.

— E o que foi que você descobriu? Além do meu passado com a Keeran.

— Muita coisa, você nem poderia imaginar.

— Posso imaginar muitas coisas. Sabe por que ela voltou para o abrigo então?

— Não duvido disso, e respondendo à pergunta, eu não pude deixar de notar o quanto é estranho que Rey pudesse ter roubado uma gargantilha tão cara e sido tola o bastante para escondê-la em sua gaveta de calcinhas. — Ela nada diz, e ele continua. — Foi você, não foi? Que colocou lá.

— Quer uma confissão? Não vai ter.

— Eu não preciso. — Ficou sério. Olhou para ela muito intensamente, e cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa, falou: — Meu pai esteve à direção desta instituição durante décadas. Ele se dedicou para que a Universidade de Coruscant fosse o que ela é hoje. Eu sempre odiei aquele velho patife, mas acho que herdei sua ambição e zelo por esta casa. Quando Snoke ganhou a eleição para reitor, ele prometia melhorar tudo, dar prosseguimento aos projetos e criar novos. E agora ele quer mudar tudo por aqui, tornar esse lugar um antro elitista, uma verdadeira empresa onde só alguns ricaços poderão estudar, destruindo tudo o que anos de tradição conquistaram."

"Ele não se importa com nada. Sabe há quanto tempo pesquisas não vêm sendo financiadas aqui? Sabe quantas bolsas de monitorias estão atrasadas? Está difícil manter alguns centros de ensino porque as contas estão fechando no vermelho. E ele não liga porque só se importa em ter poder, tanto que em suas empresas, tudo é delegado por outras pessoas. Ele quer os resultados e o lucro. A universidade não lucra como as empresas em que ele investe seu capital, por isso ele quis tanto privatizá-la. Vai ser privatizada, fique sabendo. Ainda temos esperança de conseguimos reverter com a ajuda dos deputados e do governador, mas este último Snoke tem na mão."

"Não vou mentir para você, admiro uma coisa em Ben Solo. Ele nasceu em berço de ouro, sua mãe é uma figura importante na política, no entanto, ele abriu mão de tantas outras carreiras que seriam muito mais do agrado dela e mais decentes para alguém em sua posição. Tudo isso para fazer a coisa que mais gostava, a única em que se sentia realmente bom. Não é qualquer um que faz isso."

Levantou e deu a volta na mesa, sentou-se no tampo de madeira e cruzou os braços, sem desviar os olhos dela um instante.

— Não obstante... — Esticou o braço para buscar uma garrafa de água que estava posta em cima da mesa. Miranda nem reparou aquela garrafa ali, e se deu conta de que não havia conseguido nem se concentrar em observar o ambiente desde que entrara. Tudo estava sendo bastante intenso ali dentro. — Eu não suporto o sujeito. Por mim ele pode realizar seus sonhos, mas bem longe de mim. Mas também não quero que ele vá trabalhar com os dois, isso é realizar o sonho daquele velho desgraçado, e eu não quero isso. Quero que Snoke afunde. Já estou cuidando disso, inclusive.

— Como assim? — ela ousou perguntar, no entanto, ele não disse mais nada, como esperado. — Então, por que estou aqui, exatamente? O que quer que eu faça?

Ele pediu um momento com o dedo indicador enquanto tomava a água. — Vejo que já descobriu que quero um _favorzinho_ seu.

— E esse "favor", não é favor nem um.

Hux sorriu de novo, e deu a volta na mesa de volta para seu assento. Ele apreciava o quanto ela era perspicaz. — Lembra que falei dos detetives? — Ela não teve outra escolha a não ser assentir. — Eles são muito bons.

Dito isto, o vice-reitor virou o monitor do computador para Miranda e lhe mostrou uma pasta com dezenas de arquivos, entre fotos e vídeos. Ele fez questão de abrir um desses vídeos. A expressão que Miranda fez ao ver sua antiga rival e seu amado professor chegou a tocá-lo. Aquele rosto, ele era diferente dos que ele já tinha presenciado. Era uma tristeza real. Todavia, ela foi substituída por raiva e indignação.

Ela virou o rosto para o lado, se recusando a ver.

— Eis o que eu quero que você faça, minha cara: eu vou lhe enviar algumas dessas fotos e vídeos e você irá coagir a Keeran a deixá-lo. Ameace-a, diga que irá publicar tudo na internet se ela não ir embora. Eu sei que Ben já planeja afastar-se da instituição há um tempo, ele quer fazer Doutorado, mas a ratinha tem o mantido aqui. Com a garota dando um pé na bunda dele, tenha certeza que ele apressará os planos.

Miranda estava em choque. Ela piscou para assimilar tudo. Hux estava mesmo pedindo para ela ameaçar Rey a largar Ben? E se funcionasse, ele iria embora, talvez nunca mais voltasse. Ela o perderia também, não só a mosca morta. Ela queria Ben para si.

Contudo, pensou ela rapidamente, se Rey e Ben finalmente rompessem, e ele fosse embora, ela só precisava ir até ele. Se ele ia fazer Doutorado, ela podia facilmente já pensar em Mestrado, na mesma instituição em que ele ficasse.

Entretanto, havia um porém... E Hux? Ele poderia facilmente delatá-la após isso, ninguém nunca associaria ele por trás das imagens. Ele a teria na mão. O que ganharia fazendo isso? Ele pode querer algo dela também, e, não alheia aos seus olhares, podia imaginar o quê.

— O que acontece se eu não fizer o que está mandando? — ela perguntou.

— É fácil. Você não se forma — respondeu.

— O que?! Não pode fazer isso.

— Quer pagar para ver?

— Eu... Não sei se posso fazer isso...

— Quer mesmo não se formar, Miranda?

— Existem meios legais de te impedir de fazer isso — redarguiu em tom de ameaça.

— Cuidado com o tom. Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz, garota.

— Não me chame de garota!

— Pense bem, é melhor não brincar comigo. Sei muito a seu respeito. Quer mesmo que seu pai se decepcione com você descobrindo que foi você que incriminou Rey injustamente?

Ela se calou. Dardejou-o com o olhar e em pensamentos rogou pragas naquele ruivo cretino.

— Eu vou pensar sobre isso — anunciou.

— Não tem muito o que pensar, você está sem opções.

— Eu disse que vou pensar! — Virou as costas e deixou a sala.

No completo silêncio da noite, um dos seguranças fazia sua segunda ronda pelo quatro andar, munido somente de uma arma de choque e de sua competente lanterna. Estava completamente entediado, ainda que preferisse trabalhar no turno da noite, pois era mais tranquilo. Durante o dia, aquele prédio era cheio de pessoas e de gente conversando enquanto trabalhava, não havia o sossego aprazível daquele silêncio. Quando todos iam embora, a calmaria reinava e ele se sentia pleno. Se ele atentasse os ouvidos o bastante, poderia ouvir o passos do outro segurança no andar debaixo.

Passou em frente à reitoria e seguiu, pegando as escadas, sem pressa alguma. Quando ele já havia ido embora e o quarto andar estava completamente vazio e mergulhado na escuridão, a porta de um armário grande abriu-se dentro da sala que ficava defronte à da vice-reitoria. Pé ante pé em meio à bruma, Miranda procurou fazer o mínimo de ruído quando se dirigia para a porta daquela dependência, onde reparou que tinha uma grande mesa com cadeiras de encostos altos e envernizados. Ali deveria ser uma sala de reuniões.

Sem se dar conta, havia prendido a respiração enquanto abria – com o todo o cuidado para não fazer barulho – a porta cujas dobradiças gemiam por óleo. Botou a cabeça para fora, não havia ninguém vindo. Logo, respirou, e, ajeitando a alça da bolsa no ombro, ela se dirigiu com cautela à porta que tinha o nome de Armitage Hux. Ao tentar girar o trinco, deu-se com ela trancada.

— Inferno! — praguejou em um sussurro praticamente inaudível.

Pensou rápido e abriu a bolsa, onde pegou uma pequena necessaire da qual tirou um grampo. Não era tão simples abrir uma porta com um grampo como os filmes vendem; ela sabia disso porque já havia feito antes. O tempo todo olhando para os lados, para ver se um dos vigilantes não estariam vindo, ela conseguiu enfim abrir a porta. Deslizou pela abertura como uma felina e a fechou atrás de si com exímio cuidado para não bater.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia ela estava ali. Estava do mesmo jeito, até uma garrafa de água na qual Hux bebera estava no mesmo lugar. A única diferença é que o ar-condicionado estava desligado. Ela não ligou as luzes, não era idiota. Usou a lanterna de seu celular para se guiar no escuro e ligou o computador. Puxou o cabo USB que ligava a caixa de som à CPU no momento em que a música de iniciação do Windows começou a tocar e praguejou outra vez, também sussurrando, pois naquele completo silêncio do andar, o som pode ter soado um pouco alto demais. Ficou quieta por quase um minuto inteiro, esperando que a qualquer momento alguém entrasse por aquela porta e a pegasse com a boca na botija.

Ela tinha decorado o diretório da pasta em que Hux escondeu os arquivos com as provas do caso de Ben Solo e Rey Keeran. Estava numa subpasta dentro de outras várias pastas guardadas em Usuário dentro da unidade Windows em Este Computador. Lá estavam as provas que precisava.

— Touché! — sorriu.

Achando a pasta, ela pegou na bolsa um pen drive, o que ela usava no som do seu carro e continha todas as músicas que ela gostava no momento, e o formatou. Depois ela copiou a pasta do computador de Hux para o pen drive.

Estralava as juntas dos dedos nervosamente ao que aguardava os arquivos serem todos copiados, o que se estendeu por alguns minutos. Deu uma olhada na hora na parte direita da barra de tarefas e reparou que passava das meia-noite. Pensava, enquanto o processo estava em andamento, em como sairia dali sem ser pega pelos seguranças. Seria o jeito sair a pé do campus e depois ligar para Becca vir pegá-la perto dali. Tinha noção do perigo que estava correndo, no entanto, o risco valia a pena.

Os arquivos enfim terminaram de ser copiados. Ela não se aguentou e abriu um deles. Um dos vídeos capturados por um drone. As figuras de Ben e Rey aos beijos perto do lago atrás da casa apareceram e ela encheu seu coração de ódio. Como ela estava feliz e derretida nos braços dele. Ela sorria tanto e tudo aquilo era tão ridículo. Que direito ela tinha de ser feliz? Seu lugar era na sarjeta, no muquifo em que foi largada sozinha pelos pais alcoólatras quando tinha cinco anos, ou na rua da amargura, comendo lixo como a rata que ela era.

Maldita, maldita! Mil vezes maldita!

Ela seguiu vendo algumas fotografias, tiradas de longa distância e por isso um pouco desfocadas, deles na casa dela, ou no chalé deles, e em um vídeo de uma câmera de segurança que flagrava os dois entrando em um quarto onde se guardavam materiais de limpeza e outro em um elevador. Viu a data da gravação no vídeo, era o dia do festival onde Rey conheceu a Rogue One. Ele estava com ela, ele proporcionou tudo aquilo e aquele preto idiota ainda estava presente! Finn sabia, é claro. Ele provavelmente só estava indo junto para não levantar suspeitas.

Mais fotografias. Essas no chalé, a janela do segundo andar aberta e eles se beijando, nus. Era uma das imagens que Hux havia lhe mostrado. Tão absortos, tão contentes estavam, sem suspeitar que não tão perto dali alguém tirava fotos dos dois.

Ela precisava destruir a felicidade daquela rata, para que ela própria tivesse paz. Seu estômago se contorcia de inveja, de ódio, de nojo... Ainda por cima, o gosto amargo da rejeição dele se acentuou em sua boca ao ver diante de si que ele preferia a outra, que _amava _a outra.

"Você vai ter o que merece, Rey." — pensava Miranda. Depois de desconectar seu pen drive e desativar o antivírus e o Windows Defender, logo em seguida já foi abrindo um site pornográfico aleatório no navegador e clicando em todos os anúncios que via pela frente. Fez alguns downloads de links por servidores não confiáveis também. Até garantir que o computador de Hux estivesse comprometido. Então foi embora.

* _**Exempli gratia**_ = "por exemplo", em Latim. É uma referência à formação acadêmica do Hux. Letras Clássicas.


	36. XXXV - Paz e propósito - Parte 1

Rey imaginou a si mesma como um vegetal plantado naquele corredor. Ela estava quieta e só falou quando falaram com ela, além de sentir-se constrangida diante de Leia Organa. Ela, vestindo calça jeans e camiseta, cabelo mal amarrado num rabo-de-cavalo, de cara lavada e de tênis, enquanto a outra, que transpirava elegância, usava um "simples" vestido que devia ser mais caro que o aluguel de seis meses da sua casa.

A distinta senhora não a cumprimentou, mal se dirigiu a ela no primeiro instante; porém, Rey não ficou chateada com isso. Aquela mulher tinha acabado de descobrir, por meio de terceiros, que seu irmão – o único irmão, e gêmeo – estava morrendo em decorrência de um câncer em estágio terminal. Era o tipo de situação em que as cordialidades ficavam para depois. Não era nessas circunstâncias que ela imaginava um dia conhecer Organa, e também não queria estar na sua pele.

Poe Dameron voltou trazendo um copo descartável com café e outro com água. O primeiro, deu-o a Rey, e tomou o outro. Ele estava diferente de como ela o viu pela última vez. Também pudera... Vestido como Elvis Presley, com direito a peruca e tudo. No que ela reparou foi no cabelo desgrenhando e mais comprido (o cabelo de Poe sempre estava bonito nas vezes em que eles se viram, naquele estilo "acordei assim", belissimamente desarrumado), na barba que há dias não era feita ou aparada, e nas olheiras abaixo de seus olhos, bastante fundas, como de quem não anda dormindo. Nas noites em que ela abriu mão de seu sono para terminar trabalhos, escrever artigos e depois seu trabalho de conclusão de curso, ela acordou no dia seguinte com olheiras como aquelas.

Ele se acomodou na cadeira ao lado e bebeu um gole de sua água. Não a olhou de imediato, parecia perdido em pensamentos. Rey o mirou e pensou no quanto ele parecia triste. Ele suspirou e então olhou para ela também, ainda lhe deu um sorriso amistoso, mas então abaixou a cabeça.

— Que lhe parece? — indagou Poe.

— O que? — Rey olhou-o confusa.

— Bem... — Fez uma pausa dramática, depois girou o dedo indicador, dizendo: — Isso tudo. Sinceramente não sei como proceder, ou o que fazer... Se bem que não há o que possa ser feito.

— É... — Ela concordou, abaixando a cabeça. Ainda não tinha bebido o café. — Foi tão de repente e... — Olhou para Leia discutindo com Arthur. Ben um pouco atrás, encostado na parede, roendo as unhas e mais estranho que o normal. — Eu insisti tanto para que ele contasse!

— Você sabia? — perguntou surpreso, olhando para ela.

— Sim, eu...

— Desde quando?

— Há pouco tempo. Foi durante a viagem que a nossa turma fez... Ele passou mal, sabe. — Rey olhou para seu copo de café, onde a superfície do líquido tremulava em suas mãos. Percebeu que ainda estava jnervosa. Tomou um gole, com cuidado para não queimar a língua. — Ele é tão teimoso! Eu não entendo, Poe, juro que não entendo por que ele achava que tinha que esconder uma coisa como essa da família. Se a medicina não podia curá-lo, poderia dar aos outros a chance de ficar mais perto, de confortá-lo, de se despedirem... Mas ele é tão cabeça-dura!

— Pois é... Todos eles são, na verdade. É um traço de família. Acho que acabei ficando assim também pela convivência. — Ele sorriu um pouco.

Rey ficou em silêncio, digerindo aquelas palavras e pensando no quanto família é uma instituição complexa e cheia de complicações que tornam suas relações tão difíceis e dolorosas. Ele teve experiências o bastaste com as famílias adotivas que a acolheram para entender que a maioria delas são problemáticas, algumas totalmente tóxicas e outras formada com pessoas que se sentem desajustadas, solitárias, de temperamento forte e muito parecidas uma com as outras em seus defeitos. E polos iguais de ímãs não se atraem. Talvez esse foi o caso da família de Luke.

Ela olhou para Ben. Seu coração se apertou ao ver o quanto ele parecia perdido. Quando ele esfregou a cara e apertou os olhos, ela notou também que ele estava até um pouco desesperado. Ele queria sair dali, não estava nem um pouco confortável. "Mas, de fato, quem se sente confortável em hospitais?", ela se perguntou. Ela mesma, por exemplo, preferia estar em qualquer outro lugar do que ali com Luke morrendo. Conhecendo os seus hábitos, Ben provavelmente estava louco para fumar.

Seus olhar encontrou o dela e serenou por um rápido instante. Apesar de tudo, ele estava feliz por ela estar ali, por estar segura. Rey significava muito para Ben, contudo, nem a sua presença era capaz de amenizar o que estava acontecendo dentro dele por causa daquela situação. Luke estava morrendo. O câncer tinha atingido a fase de metástase e se espalhou rapidamente pelo corpo. A quantidade de plaquetas no sangue havia diminuído drasticamente, e o tumor no cérebro começava a cegá-lo e a diminuir sua capacidade de falar, tudo em menos de vinte e quatro horas. Todavia, apesar de tudo, Ben não entendia o que ele estava sentindo no momento. Ou, melhor dizendo, o que não sentia. Uma pessoa qualquer, ou uma personagem de novela televisiva, estaria morrendo de remorso e teria entrado na enfermaria de uma vez, lançando-se aos pés do moribundo e chorando amargamente. E é provável que todos ali esperarem isso de sua parte.

Precisava respirar, precisava de ar puro, e mais do que tudo, precisava ficar longe de tudo aquilo. Ele passou pela mãe e por Arthur, ignorando Leia quando ela o chamou. Passou na frente de Rey e Poe sem também olhá-los. Rey abaixou o olhar para as mãos. Sem dúvidas todos estavam estranhos nessa noite. Mas quem poderia julgá-los? Ela não fazia parte daquela família, Poe e Arthur eram agregados, porém, faziam-se praticamente parentes, como um tio e um primo. Ela era a estranha ali.

Tomou o seu café demoradamente. No final ele já estava praticamente frio. Poe não falava e não seria ela quem mudaria isso. Entretanto, estava contente que ele ficou ali com ela, ao seu lado, bebendo sua água enquanto ela bebia seu café, consolando-se na companhia de outra semidesconhecida para lidar com uma situação tão problemática e irremediável. Poe era legal, e era o mais próximo de um amigo que ela podia chamar naquele momento.

Levantaram-se de pronto quando uma mulher com uma prancheta e estetoscópio envolta do pescoço apareceu e veio até eles. Ela era jovem, devia ter menos de trinta anos. Alta, branca, cabelos escuros, curtos, e olhos também escuros; usava um jaleco com as iniciais C. L. A. no bolso do peito. Era a médica que estava tomando conta do caso de Luke. Rey já tinha falado com ela antes e tomou a liberdade de o fazer agora.

— Doutora, alguma novidade? Como ele está?

A mulher ignorou Rey complemente, como se nem a tivesse ouvido ou visto. Sua atenção estava em Leia.

— Senhora Organa, peço perdão pela demora em trazer notícias. Há muitas coisas que demandam a minha atenção e o caso clínico de seu irmão se encaixa em uma delas — ela disse cordialmente. — Sou a Dr. Aphra, é um enorme prazer conhecê-la pessoalmente.

Um rápido olhar com Poe e Arthur, fez Rey se dar conta de que eles também notaram o comportamento da mulher em relação a Leia. Não foi só Keeran que foi ignorada, eles também. Eles não eram pessoas ilustres como Leia Organa, que era praticamente uma celebridade.

— Por favor, eu preciso que me diga tudo sobre o estado do meu irmão. E me dê alguma esperança ou acabe de uma vez com toda chance de crer que meu irmão possa melhorar.

Aphra suspirou e comprimiu os lábios. Estava acostumada a lidar com os familiares dos pacientes, mas nunca era fácil contar a verdade, ainda mais para Leia Organa. — Preciso ser franca com a senhora. A situação de seu irmão Luke não é nada boa.

Rey sentiu raiva da voz de pena e da cara que a médica fazia para Leia. Ela tinha tratado tão rispidamente a ela e a Arthur, além de discretamente ser preconceituosa para com ele, até ler o prontuário e descobrir o sobrenome Skywalker. Pelo que pôde perceber, ela conhecia o nome de Luke e sabia que ele era da família de Leia Organa. Rey quis vomitar. Se Leia tinha percebido ou não, aquilo com certeza não se importava muito. Devia estar acostumada com essa diferenciação no tratamento. Ou então estava desesperada demais para se atentar a isso.

— Estamos dando-lhe morfina para suportar a dor, e ainda assim não está sendo suficiente. Ele está sofrendo muito, mas não se preocupe. Estamos dando todo o conforto possível e fazendo o nosso melhor. No entanto...

— No entanto? — Leia indagou.

— As células cancerígenas se espalharam por quase todo o corpo, e — então acrescentou com todo o cuidado necessário — infelizmente, tememos que ele não sobreviva até amanhã. — Leia perdeu a força das pernas. Poe adiantou-se e a ajudou a se sentar. Via-se o desespero estampado em seu rosto que, embora envelhecido e marcado por algumas rugas, ainda preservava certa beleza. Dameron sentou-se com ela, abraçou-a com o braço direito e segurou sua mão esquerda com a sua esquerda. — Eu sinto muito, porém, ainda com todos os nossos esforços, não há mais nada que possamos fazer além de dar-lhe algum conforto nessa hora tão difícil.

— Como... Como Luke foi chegar a esse ponto?... — perguntou Leia, não diretamente à doutora.

— Eu descobri que o Sr. Skywalker fez apenas duas sessões de radioterapia. No caso dele, era necessário também a quimio, mas ele também não fez.

— Luke achava que — disse Arthur — como já estava avançado demais, não era necessário o esforço de se submeter a um tratamento que não traria frutos. Eu insisti, eu fiz tudo que eu pude, eu juro pelo Deus que eu não acredito se vocês quiserem, mas foi inútil.

— Essa recusa acabou encurtando ainda mais o tempo de vida dele — disse a médica.

— Eu preciso ver meu irmão — Leia falou. — Por favor, eu quero vê-lo.

— É claro. Acompanhe-me — Aphra chamou. — Podem entrar até três pessoas por vez.

Leia seguiu a doutora Aphra e foi acompanhada pelos dois homens. Rey anelava ver Luke, no entanto, a médica dissera que três pessoas podiam entrar por vez e eles eram quatro. Ela sabia contar, e o cálculo excluía ela do resultado. Ela ficou sozinha no corredor então, vendo-os se afastarem. Procurava não se chatear, afinal de contas, ela era a estranha, uma simples funcionária de Luke, enquanto eles eram a família. Rey sabia o seu lugar.

Sem outra escolha, ela se sentou novamente, mas não ficou um minuto sentada. Andou pelo corredor, inquieta e preocupada. Queria vê-lo. Precisava vê-lo o quanto antes. Ela o amava também, isso não dava direito o suficiente para estar naquela sala? Aquilo não era justo.

A vida não vinha sendo justa com nem um deles.

Quando chegou a determinado ponto no corredor, Rey deu meia-volta e deparou-se com Ben Solo parado perto da porta pela qual tinha saído antes. Ele não estava olhando para ela, mas o fez assim que sentiu seu olhar. A passos lentos, os dois se aproximaram. Antes que um pudesse dizer alguma coisa, um enfermeiro e um técnico passaram por ali, deixando-os de certa forma acanhados.

— Por onde andou? — Rey perguntou quando se viram a sós.

— Fui respirar ar puro — respondeu. Cerrou os punhos quando se aproximou mais; desejava tocá-la. Não um toque ardente e lascivo, mas o toque necessitado de quem busca conforto e afeição.

— Eu sei disso — retorquiu Rey. Cruzou os braços, com a mesma ideia que ele na cabeça. — Era um daqueles momentos em que você precisa ficar completamente sozinho.

— Como sabe?

— Eu o conheço. Por isso não fui atrás.

— E teria ido, se não fosse por esse motivo?

— Se eu não te respeitasse, teria ido sim. Porém, se está aqui, eu fico mais aliviada... Deixaram-me sozinha.

— Não está mais sozinha. — Ben olhou para os lados para certificar-se de que não vinha ninguém, então pegou sua mão e a conduziu a um banco onde puderam sentar-se juntos. Rey inclinou-se para ele, encostando-se em seu ombro, sem soltar a mão dele.

O conforto que ela sentia, ele também estava sentindo. Eles precisavam daquilo, de sentir um ao outro daquela maneira num momento tão difícil quanto o que estavam passando. Ela sofria por antecipação e ele estava perdido e ressentido consigo mesmo. Era assim, naquela posição, que um confortava-se no outro.

As coisas pelas quais mantiveram-se separados um do outro, foram logo resolvidas sem que nenhuma palavra fosse dita. Ambos estavam mais aliviados com isso, uma conversa seria muito difícil para os dois, ou até poderia gerar mais problemas do que resolver.

— Não consigo tirar as palavras da médica da minha cabeça — disse Rey. — Fico contente que não estava aqui para ouvi-las.

— Eu cheguei na parte final, mas fiquei atrás da porta. Cheguei a ouvi-la sim, também o que Arthur disse...

— Você acredita em milagres, Ben? — ela perguntou de repente.

Ele não tinha resposta para tal pergunta. Mas o fez refletir. Se acreditasse ou não em milagres, para que eles se realizassem, eram necessários haver condições para isso, ele pensava. Luke estava fora de qualquer condição, a menos que com ele aconteça algo parecido com o que houve à Lazaro. De qualquer forma, ninguém ali estava pronto para a realidade diante deles.

Ben sentia suas entranhas corroerem em seu âmago, sua consciência lhe torturava, seu peito estava apertado e seus olhos ardiam. Mas ninguém podia compreender o quão é difícil. Talvez nem mesmo Rey. Ninguém é capaz de entender que não é fácil para ele perdoar assim quem o magoou.

Ele queria. Deus sabe o quanto ele quer. Desde Kamino, ele sentiu algo mudar positivamente, mas ele não consegue perdoar ainda em seu coração, que dirá conseguirá dizer isso em voz alta, na frente dele. O perdão é um processo doloroso. É jogar sal numa ferida para que ela cicatrize mais rápido. E esse processo não está funcionando conforme deveria, e se alguém acreditava que a situação de Luke iria apressar o processo, pelo contrário. O choque foi tão grande que o estagnou.

— Você deveria ir para casa — ele disse. — Está cansada.

— Eu não vou sair um segundo de perto dele. E não me importa o que sua mãe pense de mim, eu vou entrar naquela sala e vê-lo. Eu preciso fazer isso.

— Ei, tudo bem. — Abraçou-a. — Você vai entrar, eu vou me certificar disso. — Rey levantou a cabeça com os olhos chorosos. Seus olhares, ambos contristados, encontraram-se. — Não sei o que eu faria se você não estivesse aqui.

— Eu também não — ela sussurrou.

— Rey... Eu fui um idiota com você antes...

Antes que ele pudesse terminar, ela chocou seus lábios contra os dele, selando um beijo carregado de saudade. — Não precisa dizer mais nada, meu amor.

Ele sorriu pela primeira vez desde que recebeu a ligação dela. Limpou suas lágrimas e beijou-a mais uma vez, e também beijou sua testa.

— Eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo.

Rey deitou a cabeça em seu ombro de novo, ao passo que Ben colocou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta e esticou o pescoço para trás, encostando a cabeça na parede. Não demorou um minuto para o restante do grupo encontrá-los daquele jeito. Eles, porém, foram rápidos em desvincularem-se e levantarem-se.

Rey ficou nervosa com o olhar de Leia, tinha a impressão que era a primeira vez que ela reparava em si e já começava com um olhar analisador. Arthur estranhou, mas associou aquilo a um momento de fraqueza da moça. Ela estava muito emotiva desde que encontraram Luke caído no banheiro e ninguém ali estava dando atenção para ela, inclusive ele mesmo; sentiu-se um idiota por isto. Poe, entretanto, olhou para Ben com um olhar incógnito.

— Eu não sei o seu nome — disse Leia.

— Eu me chamo Rey, senhora.

— Rey? — vincou as sobrancelhas, conhecia o nome, porém, não se lembrava de onde. — A assistente! Foi você de quem Luke falou-me.

— Sim, eu trabalho para o Luke.

— Rey é ex-aluna dele — disse Arthur. — Agora foi contratada como babá.

— Arthur! — Rey recriminou-o.

Leia deu a ela seu olhar gentil. — Oh menina, onde estão meus modos! Perdoe-me se não falei com você ou se agi com indiferença, acredite, eu não sou assim. Estava preocupada com o meu irmão.

— Não se desculpe, por favor — redarguiu a outra. — Eu compreendo perfeitamente, jamais a julgaria.

— Obrigada, minha querida.

— Ela deseja vê-lo, mãe — disse Ben, pondo-se ao seu lado —, depois vocês podem conversar. Deixe a assistente do Luke ao menos vê-lo agora que vocês já o fizeram.

Leia se surpreendeu com a atitude do filho. Afinal, o que eles estavam fazendo antes de chegarem? Um rápido olhar para a mulher à sua frente e pôde constatar que era justamente o que ela queria. — Mas filho, você não vai entrar para ver seu tio? — ela tentou.

— A Rey é mais próxima de Luke do que eu, ela se preocupa com ele tanto quanto você, então eu acho que é totalmente justo que ela esteja ao seu lado agora que ele... mais precisa.

Inventou as últimas palavras, evitando dizer que ele estava morrendo. Palavras machucam, ele sabia disso.

— Com licença. — Rey entrou rapidamente na enfermaria, antes que alguém pudesse impedi-la.

Deixou para trás o grupo a fitá-la entrando e fechando a porta. Ben imediatamente foi sentar-se, tentando demonstrar qualquer tipo de indiferença à mulher que acabou de entrar na enfermaria de Luke.

Arthur e Poe dispersaram-se, um dizendo que ia atrás de um café e o outro falando que procuraria um banheiro. Leia, por sua vez, sentou-se ao lado do filho.

— Ben...

— Mãe, por favor, não.

— Você nem sabe o que eu ia dizer, nem me deixou terminar — disse ela.

— Eu não preciso — retrucou. — A senhora ia falar do Luke, não ia?

— Você poderia tentar ser mais amável nesse momento com o seu tio — ela disse, a voz estava triste.

— Mãe...

— Ele está morrendo, você não estava aqui para ouvir as palavras da médica. Eu achava... — Fechou os olhos. — Eu acreditava... Eu _queria_ muito que você... — Leia calou-se. Ela normalmente era boa com as palavras, mas agora não estava sendo.

— Eu sei.

— Você entende que essa talvez seja a última chance?...

— Por favor, não faz isso, mãe. Não faz isso comigo... Você não entende.

— Meu filho, até onde você vai com seu orgulho e egoísmo?

— Orgulho e egoísmo? — Ele levantou a voz e pôs-se de pé. — É claro, é assim que todos me veem nessa situação, por que, afinal, não estou lá dentro chorando e suplicando perdão ao pé do leito dele? Só que eu tenho uma coisa para te dizer, Leia Organa, não se trata de egoísmo nem de orgulho. Eu simplesmente não consigo!

— Você não consegue ou não quer? — Ela se levantou também. — Se amanhã você acordar e ele estiver morto, como vai se sentir? Não quero que você viva como eu vivo.

— E como você vive? Suportando o ressentimento pelo meu avô, eu suponho — ele rebateu. — Justamente por isso que a senhora deveria entender que não é fácil perdoar. Quer que eu esqueça da noite para o dia o que eu ouvi da boca desse homem a vida toda, ou como ele me tratava?

— Como ele te tratava? Você exagera demais nos fatos!

— Claro que você não sabe. Ele se fazia de santo na frente de todo mundo, ou a senhora, mãe, que era negligente. Só que comigo ele mostrava o verdadeiro filho da puta que ele é!

— Mais respeito com a memória de sua avó biológica! E abaixe seu tom para falar comigo, garoto!

— Eu não sou um garoto, Leia!

— Pois então pare de se comportar como um!

— Eu não posso simplesmente entrar lá, eu não consigo fazer isso. Se ele não quis contar, tinha os motivos dele, e não é agora, pressionado, que eu vou...

— É um choque para todos, eu imagino como se sinta, mas não é desculpa.

— Não estou dando desculpas, mulher, será que não entende?!

Duas enfermeiras apareceram acompanhadas de um segurança, ordenando que fizessem silêncio ou que se retirassem imediatamente das dependências do hospital. Ben resolveu tomar o último como conselho e de fato foi embora. Não disse nada à mãe ou a Poe e Arthur quando eles apareceram. Tomou o carro e foi embora.

Um homem observou Ben arrancar com o carro do canto onde estava escorado. Tomava uma garrafa de rum barato e usava um chapéu panamá com um casaco. Seja lá o que tivesse acontecido, Ben saía de lá transtornado. Ele desejou que nada de ruim lhe acontecesse, pois dirigir naquele estado poderia ser perigoso.

Terminou sua garrafa de rum e ascendeu um cigarro, saindo das sombras e pondo-se a andar pela avenida. Precisava de um pouco mais de paciência, pensou ele.

O corpo sobre o leito não lembrava o homem que ela conhecia. A face da morte era o que se via em seu rosto e o sono na qual foi induzido fazia-o parecer-se mais se com o sono dos mortos. Apenas por conta do aparelho indicando a frequência dos batimentos cardíacos que Rey soube que Luke estava de fato vivo.

Ela engasgou com um soluço, suas pernas perderam a firmeza. Agachou-se, abraçando o próprio corpo, gemendo e vertendo lágrimas num choro incontido. Vê-lo daquela maneira a tomou de tão grande angústia e desespero, que ela mal conseguia respirar.

Vozes que discutiam chegaram aos seus ouvidos e foram ignoradas. Ela chorou por um tempo, até que reuniu forças para levantar-se e chegar mais perto do leito. Assustava com a palidez de seu amigo, com seu braço cheio de acessos, com a máscara de oxigênio que usava para respirar e com seu peito que mal subia e descia. Era como se ele estivesse morto em vida; não conseguia aceitar, isso enchia-lhe de revolta.

— Luke... — disse seu nome em um sussurro. — Oh, Luke...

Perguntou-se se o que diziam era verdade, que as pessoas em coma podiam ouvir tudo o que se passava ao seu redor, ou que isto fosse somente coisa de filme. De qualquer modo, não era assim que ela queria falar com ele, sem que ele pudesse responder.

Só o que pensava era: Por quê? Por que coisas ruins aconteciam com pessoas boas, e porque Luke não quis se tratar ou dividiu sua dor com os familiares. Era uma coisa que nunca entrou em sua cabeça, o egoísmo de Luke em silenciar-se. Se agora ele pudesse ver o erro que cometeu, ele se arrependeria e mudaria de ideia? Conhecendo-o como conhece, ela pensou, o mais provável era que não, afinal de contas, era tarde, muito tarde.

Rey procurou uma cadeira e arrastou para perto da cama, pegou sua mão e entrelaçou seus dedos. Sua mão estava terrivelmente fria. — Eu estou aqui — ela sussurrou de novo. E nada mais disse.

Passado algum tempo, a porta abriu-se e Rey virou a cabeça rápido acreditando que fosse Ben que viera se juntar a ela. Mas era Leia Organa. Levantou-se, soltando a mão de Luke, e afastou-se um pouco.

— Por favor, não se acanhe — disse Leia. Achegou-se ao leito e passou os dedos pelos cabelos ralos do irmão. — Que tola eu fui achando que Luke ficaria bem sozinho...

Algo naquela frase parecia-se muito com um desabafo. Rey a respeitou e não comentou sobre isso. Leia era muito diferente de como ela imaginava, porém, se de uma coisa ela tinha certeza, era que ela estava esgotada.

— Sente-se, por favor — Rey falou.

— Obrigada, minha jovem. — Ela aceitou de bom grado a cadeira e repetiu o gesto da outra, segurando a mão dele. — Há quanto tempo você trabalha para o meu irmão?

— Alguns meses somente. — Mordiscou o lábio inferior e suspirou. — Engraçado... Parece que faz anos.

Leia a observou mais atentamente. Era magra, mas bonita, tinha um belíssimo rosto e um olhar intenso. — Você é muito novinha... quantos anos tem?

Ela sorriu e não respondeu. Talvez fosse mais velha do que aparentasse, no entanto, Leia não insistiu. Olhou para Luke de novo, e do irmão voltou a olhar para Rey. — Você foi aluna do Luke, certo? — Rey assentiu. — Meu filho também foi seu professor?

— Sim — disse com um aceno. Tentou manter o olhar com Leia, mas o jeito como ela lhe encarava, como se conhecesse todos os seus pecados, a deixou nervosa; esperava que não tivesse deixado transparecer nada.

— Arthur me falou muito bem de você. — Leia quebrou o contato visual desviando a cabeça para ver Luke. — Mais uma vez eu peço desculpas se de alguma maneira eu fui rude ou insensível.

— Por favor, já disse que não precisa se desculpar nem nada — respondeu. — Eu compreendo a gravidade da situação, eu com certeza agiria igual. A senhora não tem que se sentir culpada por estar preocupada com Luke, ele é seu irmão.

— Obrigada por compreender, querida.

Caiu o Silêncio sobre o quarto. Era desconfortável, sufocante. Nem uma das duas mulheres se pronunciou pelo minuto seguinte, mas se mantiveram próximas do leito onde jazia o doente, escutando com irritação o barulho dos aparelhos que o mantinham respirando. Rey não tem ideia de quanto tempo se passou, se foram minutos, ou se foram horas; ela nunca foi muito boa em medir o tempo apenas com seus sentidos. No entanto, a impressão que tinha era que o Tempo estivesse congelado, preso naquele momento no espaço e tempo, em que a angústia de ver Luke acamado se misturava com a pequena esperança de que não chegaria o momento em que ele deixá-los-ia.

Uma enfermeira entrou. Foi quando os segundos começaram a correr normalmente. Ela trocou a bolsa de soro, e aplicou mais medicamentos pelos acessos; disse que eram para dor. Leia perguntou se ela poderia lhe dar algo para dor de cabeça e a enfermeira saiu.

— Vocês eram muito próximos? — Rey perguntou.

— Houve um tempo que sim, nos últimos anos nos afastamos um pouco, mas nada que abalasse nossa relação. — Fez uma pausa. — Nós somos gêmeos, não sei se sabe, e pode até parecer bobagem — ela sorriu, contudo, não era um sorriso alegre —, mas eu imaginava que Luke e eu morreríamos como viemos ao mundo: juntos.

— Não diga isso...

— Mas parece que ele está querendo ir na minha frente. Que sacana.

Ela não parecia bem, estava tão triste, Rey pensou.

— Senhora...

— Eu acho que é melhor você ir para casa, Rey. Descanse e volte amanhã — Leia disse. Rey fitou-a de olhos arregalados, em pânico com a ideia de ficar longe de Luke. Porém, ao pensar melhor sobre o que lhe foi dito, achou que era o mais apropriado. Estava de fato cansada, e mesmo que não quisesse ir, precisava. Leia deixou claro que queria ficar sozinha com ele.

— Eu volto amanhã então, para que não fique tão cansada, eu troco com a senhora, se quiser é claro...

Leia levantou-se e segurou as mãos dela. — Obrigada.

— Pelo que?

— Por ser tão boa para o meu irmão, e por ter feito o que fez para trazê-lo ao hospital. Você é muito corajosa. — Leia sorriu da melhor maneira que pôde para ela, e Rey retribuiu com um olhar gentil. — Meu chofer irá deixá-la em casa, eu já cuidei disso.

— Mas e os outros?

— Poe e Arthur já foram. E Ben... — Suspirou forte contraindo a boca. — Ele foi embora depois que você entrou. Está muito tarde, vá.

— Ah... Bem, eu agradeço.

Elas se afastaram e Rey deixou o quarto. Um homem alto, de terno e chapéu estava do lado de fora. Ele se identificou como o motorista de Leia, alguma-coisa Threepio, ela não ouviu direito. Acompanhou-o até a saída do hospital e de lá ele a deixou em casa. Falava bastante enquanto dirigia, referia-se a Leia como "madame", e repetia o quanto estava triste pelo "Mestre Luke, tão bom".

— É uma pena que ele e o mestre Ben nunca tenham tido uma boa relação. Tenho certeza que eu gostaria de ter toda a minha família comigo numa hora dessas. É por isso que não podemos criar inimizades, sabe...

— Escuta, você sabe o que aconteceu entre o Luke e o sobrinho? — Rey perguntou, aproveitando o que acreditava se tratar de uma oportunidade.

— Oh... receio que isso seja um assunto particular entre mestre Luke e mestre Ben. Sinto muito.

— Claro, eu compreendo.

Ele olhou pelo retrovisor e viu que ela estava um pouco frustrada com a resposta, e ele próprio estava como que com a língua coçando para contar o que ela queria saber. Limpou a garganta e disse: — Bem, não que seja da minha conta, mas acredito que as coisas estão assim desde o dia em que brigaram fisicamente.

— Eles se agrediram?

— Sim, infelizmente. Mas não conte a ninguém que eu lhe disse.

— É claro. — Rey franziu o cenho, era uma coisa muito estranha. — Não entendo... Por que se agrediram, você sabe?

— Isso faz muito tempo, mas posso te dizer com propriedade, que a relação deles não era muito boa. Ah, acho que já disse isso. — Riu. — Mas o que que quero dizer é que as coisas pegaram um rumo que a convivência entre os dois se tornou insustentável, até o dia em que eles saíram no soco, que foi o auge. Insultos, discussões, implicâncias, até enfim chegar à agressão. E foi mútua, oh sim, eu fui obrigado a meter-me no meio deles para apartá-los. Quase que apanho também. — Riu nervosamente.

— Mas nesse dia, você se lembra qual foi o gatilho...?

— Eu nunca soube, senhorita.

Rey percebeu que ele estava sendo sincero em sua resposta. Pensou que talvez fosse como ele dissera, uma sucessão de coisas que se encaminharam gradativamente até atingirem o ápice. Resolveu deixar aquilo para lá. Era passado e não importava mais.

— Chegamos — ele anunciou.

Rey olhou para a sua casa pela janela do carro. Estava fechada e escura, exatamente como ela deixou. De repente a ideia de ficar sozinha naquela casa lhe pareceu terrível. Não conseguiria dormir se não ficasse dopada, e desde o final da tarde do dia anterior, que ela não conhecia o que era paz de espírito.

— Obrigada.

— Foi um prazer, senhorita.

Dentro de casa, ela retirou os sapatos e deixou ao lado da porta, jogou a mochila sobre o sofá e foi direto para a cozinha, onde, no armário de remédios, pegou uma aspirina e um calmante. Se misturar as composições traria algum efeito colateral, ela não sabia, mas tomou os dois em intervalos de tempo diferentes só para garantir. Embora que no fundo não se importasse de fato.

Ela tomou um banho e buscou seu celular antes de se deitar. Havia várias mensagens não lidas e ligações perdidas. Ela respondeu as de Finn somente. Então apagou.


	37. XXXVI - Paz e propósito - Parte 2

Seu corpo, principalmente suas costas doíam tanto que parecia ter sido pisoteado por uma manada de elefantes. Dormir no carro, sem dúvida alguma, foi uma péssima ideia. Resmungou, abrindo a porta do carro, porque ali dentro não conseguiria se esticar. Não sabia a hora certa, mas devia ser cedo. O sol batia aprazivelmente em seu rosto, e ele imaginou que devia ser antes de sete horas.

Estava em pé, na calçada, ao lado de uma avenida com o transito ainda bastante calmo. Seu pescoço doía muito, e, ao tentar mexer, descobriu que também estava com torcicolo. Só piorava. Para completar, havia ainda a maldita ressaca.

Onde estava com a cabeça quando decidiu beber? Só bebia socialmente ou em casa, mas depois que saiu do hospital, ele parou em um bar e tomou algumas cervejas. Talvez não tivesse apenas_ algumas_, ele não se lembrava muito bem. No entanto, lembra-se claramente de que não importava quantos goles ele tomasse, continuava se sentindo pior cada vez mais.

Nem de cerveja gostava, achava o gosto péssimo, rançoso. Mesmo assim bebeu, pois não pensou direito. Até porque, se tivesse pensado direito, não estaria ali daquela forma. Dirigiu apenas alguns quarteirões em estado de embriaguez, quando seu restinho de consciência e dignidade o fizeram parar e ficar por ali mesmo. Estava na torcida para que não encontrasse algum conhecido.

Alongou-se o melhor que pôde. Estava moído. É o que acontece quando um sujeito que 1, 89 metro dorme dentro de um carro depois de encher a cara. As lições sempre vêm acompanhadas de consequências. De fato, são mais precisamente elas que são responsáveis pelo aprendizado.

Mesmo com o corpo dolorido, Ben Solo travou as portas do seu carro e decidiu caminhar à procura de algum lugar para tomar café. Sabia que estava pelo centro da cidade, mas não conhecia aquela rua. Logo encontrou uma padaria que servia café-da-manhã.

— Um café bem forte, sem açúcar, sem leite. E um pão doce, por favor.

Enquanto o atendente foi preparar seu pedido, foi sentar-se numa das poucas mesas que haviam ali. Não demorou nada, e uma pessoa sentou-se bem à sua frente.

— Oi! — disse.

Ben piscou os olhos, ainda tonto tanto pela bebedeira quanto pela noite mal dormida. Porém, logo reconheceu a dona do rosto jovem, gentil e bonito que se juntara a ele. — Olá, Ella. Como vai? — ele cumprimentou, da melhor forma que conseguia no estado em que estava.

— Você se lembra do meu nome! — ela exclamou.

— Por que não me lembraria?

— Sei lá, eu pensei que nunca mais veria você.

O café de Ben chegou, ele agradeceu e tomou logo um gole.

— Você está péssimo — disse Ella.

— Obrigado, você está muito bonita, a propósito. Vai a algum lugar especial? — respondeu com ironia.

— Escola. _Duh!_

— Maquiada desse jeito? Deve estar querendo impressionar alguém. — Ele sorriu e mordeu um pedaço do pão.

— Está tão na cara assim? — perguntou.

Ben esticou as costas o melhor que pôde e riu. — Bom, eu não entendo as adolescentes, mas, sou professor universitário, e quando as moças vão tão arrumadas para as aulas, ou são calouras, ou acordaram bem-dispostas, ou estão tentando impressionar alguém.

— Espera aí, você é professor? Caraca!, agora entendi porque você é assim cafona.

— Você não está atrasada para sua aula, não?

— Ei, calma. — Riu. — Você começou o dia com o pé esquerdo, pelo visto. Engraçado, da primeira vez que nos vimos você também estava péssimo.

— Desculpe-me, Ella... Estou realmente tendo um dia péssimo... e não são nem oito horas.

— Viu outro fantasma? — perguntou séria.

— Não... Dessa vez é um moribundo que me tira a paz.

— Na moral, você precisa tomar um banho de descarrego, cara.

Ben riu. Um riso tão sincero e leve que ela se surpreendeu. Ela ficou um pouco admirada que uma simples frase o fizesse rir daquele jeito, nem era sua intenção, e de fato, foi em parte a seriedade dela ao dizer isto que tornou a frase ainda mais engraçada para Ben. Acabou por fim rindo também.

— Desculpe-me, não esperava por isso — disse ele.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem... — Abanou a mão num gesto de quem não ligava. Tornou a ficar séria e, abaixando o volume da voz, indagou: — Posso te fazer uma pergunta? Você bebeu, não foi?

Ben inspirou e expirou. Tomou um gole de café antes de respondê-la.

— Isso é vergonhoso... Não sou de beber, eu garanto. Estou até arrependido — confessou.

— Eu entendo... Fez isso por causa dos seus problemas, eu imagino.

— Foi, foi sim. Minha família está passando por um momento muito delicado por causa desse parente enfermo.

— Poxa, eu sinto muito.

— Obrigado.

Deu-se conta, então, de que era estranhamente fácil, aos seus próprios padrões de relações interpessoais, dizer as coisas para Ella. Concluiu por si mesmo que isso se devesse a dois fatos: primeiro, de que ela era, no fim das contas, uma desconhecida. Ella nada sabia de sua vida íntima e também era uma jovem de quinze ou dezesseis anos, não entendia ainda a merda que é ser adulto. Nisso ele a invejava. Falar com ela era simples e direto, não exigia uma linguagem formal ou carregada de contextos em que ambos estivessem inseridos. Em segundo, ele estava sentindo uma necessidade muito grande de se abrir com alguém, e isso o deprimia ainda mais.

— Alguma novidade? — ele perguntou, mudando de assunto. — Eu acho que me lembro de que você estava indo a uma consulta com sua mãe quando nos conhecemos. Está tudo bem?

— Ah, está sim, tudo ótimo! Eu só descobri que tenho síndrome dos ovários policísticos. Fora isso está tudo de boa — respondeu, abanando as mãos mostrando não dar importância. Ela sorria, mas ele não sabia se estava sendo irônica ou falando sério.

— Está falando sério? Minha mãe sofreu com isso desde o que? Seus treze, quatorze anos? Eu sei o quanto isso pode ser grave.

— Sim, mas meu maior problema por enquanto está sendo só a menstruação desregulada, sabe? Ela passa meses sem vir e quando vem, parece que eu vou parir um bebê que tem um monte de chifres na cabeça, tamanha é a cólica. Sério, eu fico de cama. Às vezes desmaio. Cara, tá muito estranha essa conversa sobre menstruação... Foi mal.

— Eu sei o que é menstruação, não se incomode. — Sorriu antes de morder o último pedaço do pão doce e terminar o café.

— Tá, foi mal, eu me empolguei e saí falando tudo.

— Não tem problema. — Ele olhou a hora no relógio. O gesto lembrou Ella de que ela tinha hora para estar na aula.

— Meu Deus, que horas são? Eu devo estar super atrasada!

— Eu posso te dar uma carona, estou indo também.

— Não precisa, sério. Você deve estar super cansado, precisa ir pra casa, tomar um banho, ir dar suas aulas e tal...

— Não vou à universidade hoje.

— Mas não quero incomodar. Vou de ônibus.

— Não incomoda. É um favor que faço. — Ele se levantou, mas parou e ficou olhando para ela. Teve um lapso de consciência e imaginou que para ela, ele também era praticamente um desconhecido, e deveria estar com medo de entrar no carro de um estranho, ainda mais um homem adulto e grande. Ele não intentava fazer mal nenhum a ela, mas não a julgava, pois no mundo em que viviam, seu receio infelizmente tinha fundamento. — Oh, me desculpe, Ella, minha intenção era realmente te dar uma carona. Não faria nada a você, não sou esse tipo de monstro.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e apertou as mãos como se estivesse sem jeito. Parecia que ele tinha lido seus pensamentos e sentia-se um pouco mal, pois não queria ofendê-lo de forma alguma. Ele garantiu que não estava ofendido, que entendia, e repetiu que nem passou pela sua cabeça fazer qualquer coisa com ela, sequer tocá-la, tanto que não insistiu mais. Contudo, ela acabou aceitando a carona de qualquer jeito, estava muito atrasada e decidiu dar um voto de confiança, com a condição de que ele mantivesse as janelas abaixadas e as portas destravadas. Ben sorriu e concordou.

— Escuta, esse seu parente que está doente, é muito próximo de você? Do que ele está morrendo? — Ella perguntou, puxando assunto, instantes depois de prender o cinto e dar o endereço do colégio ao Ben.

— É, sim, sim... — respondeu. — É um tio. Ele descobriu um câncer em estágio terminal e não contou para ninguém da família.

— Tá brincando?

— Com uma coisa dessas? Não.

— Cara, isso parece, tipo, coisa de novela.

— É... Inacreditável.

— Mas e aí? Agora ele tá morrendo e... meu Deus, como que você está com tudo isso?

— Não está sendo fácil, pegou todo mundo de surpresa e a família está desesperada, porque ele está no hospital podendo morrer a qualquer momento.

— Puxa... Sinto muito por tudo isso.

— Obrigado. — Suspirou.

Uma ideia maluca veio à mente. Mais do que desabafar, precisa da opinião de um terceiro. E quem melhor do que alguém que desconheça sua história e sua família? Naquele momento, pareceu perfeito.

— E para completar, ainda tem o meu primo — ele disse, referindo-se à Poe, mas acreditava não precisar citar o nome dele. Seria até melhor.

— O que ele tem?

— Bom, é que ele e o meu tio estão brigados há anos e agora que ele está morrendo, o outro está sendo, digamos, pressionado. Por todos os lados, e... talvez pela consciência também, eu não sei.

— Deixa-me adivinhar. É aquele lance de pedir perdão pro tio no leito de morte, né? Bem teatral, por sinal.

— Sim, sim, ele pensa muito nisso também. O problema é que ele se sente pressionado pela família, principalmente a mãe dele. — Não tirava os olhos da rua, focando em dirigir e concentrado em não deixar transparecer que o "primo", na verdade, é ele. — Mas o que você acha? Ele deve perdoar o nosso tio ou não?

— Cara, essa pergunta é muito complicada. Envolve muitas coisas, eu tenho certeza, e ele é quem tem que saber o que fazer — ela respondeu.

— Eu me preocupo com ele, apenas isso. Queria poder ajudá-lo, mas não sei o que dizer ou fazer. Meu tio está à beira da morte, a qualquer momento, mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu vou receber uma ligação apenas confirmando. Não há mais nada que possa se fazer. Minha família está no meio da droga de outra crise e... Ontem tivemos uma briga feia no hospital.

— Nem posso imaginar uma coisa dessas com a minha família, sabe. Foi por isso que bebeu daquele jeito ontem, né?

— Sim... Foi por isso. Eu não sei o que fazer. Acredito que meu primo também.

— Eu sei que sou muito nova, mas se eu posso falar...

— Claro, por favor.

— ...Na minha opinião, ele tem que refletir sobre isso, só ele e sua consciência, entende? É uma situação muito delicada? É, com certeza. Mas quem vai aguentar os pensamentos e culpa ou o que for, antes de dormir pelo resto da vida, vai ser ele e só. Ele provavelmente não está nem um pouco confortável nessa situação, e tipo, vocês que são o resto da família, não podem simplesmente forçar. Isso não rola.

— Eu entendo, também penso assim — disse, mas genericamente, para que ela não desconfiasse. — Eu só quero ajudá-lo.

— E você tá certo, porque se ele perdoar o cara ou não, todo mundo vai ter que ajudar. Eu sei disso, Ben, porque já perdi entes queridos, um, inclusive, para o câncer.

— Meus pêsames.

— Obrigada... Mas, continuando, imagina que esse seu primo, muito pressionado pela família, vai lá e "perdoa" — fez o sinal das aspas com os dedos — o tio dele e a família acha que tudo está de boa agora, que o fulano lá pode morrer em paz e tal... Cara, se não tiver sido de coração e sincero, foi fingimento ou da boca pra fora, e é muito melhor ele ficar na sua posição, com seu orgulho e tudo, do que isso. Só que é o seguinte, cara, ele precisa urgentemente pensar sobre isso.

— Sim, eu sei.

— Essa mágoa, orgulho, sei lá, tu não explicou direito e eu tô supondo, enfim... Será que vale a pena ele ficar se corroendo aí nisso pra sempre? É nisso que ele tem que refletir.

— Direi isso ao Poe — ele falou.

— Sim, sim. Ah, e diz ao Poe que ele não tem que se sentir obrigado nem nada. Só fala pra ele refletir. Se for pra perdoar e tudo, que seja pela própria vontade dele, porque aí do que adianta, sabe? Não vai adiantar.

— Direi.

— Pode me deixar ali naquela esquina — ela falou, apontando e já desafivelando o cinto.

— Sua escola fica na outra rua, eu posso...

— Não, por favor, aqui mesmo, na esquina.

Ben achou estranho, mas achou melhor respeitar a vontade dela. Ela se despediu rapidamente e foi embora, olhando para os lados. Ele se perguntou se ela não queria ser vista descendo do carro dele, talvez fosse a paquera, ela estava muito arrumada, afinal. No entanto, resolveu deixar isso para lá e manobrou para dar a volta.

Pelo espelho retrovisor, Ella já sumia de vista, e ele pensou que talvez não fosse vê-la mais.

Do outro lado da cidade, outra pessoa acordava também com a sensação de ter sido pisoteada por elefantes durante a noite. Dormira de bruços e essa posição sempre lhe deixava com uma dor terrível nas costas. Além do fato de que a cabeça doía tanto que se perguntava se tinha levado uma pancada e não se lembrava. Não conseguiu manter a fronte erguida quando se levantou; a cefaleia piorava e a tontura dava ânsias de vômito.

Era o preço a pagar por agora depender de calmante para dormir.

Segurando-se nos objetos e paredes, ela entrou no banheiro e tomou uma ducha quente e demorada. Uma nuvem de vapor encheu o box, as gotículas de água condensavam-se no vidro e escorriam como chuva pelas paredes envidraçadas. A mente encontrava-se num estado quase vegetativo, em que pensamento nenhum alcançava a superfície de sua consciência. Quiçá fosse efeito colateral do comprimido, ou porque estava sonolenta, ou quem sabe as duas coisas. O fato é que o esgotamento não era apenas físico, mas também psicológico. Mesmo tendo dormido por horas continuava cansada.

Terminou o banho no automático, desligou a ducha e saiu do box sem se importar em enxugar-se. Com o corpo molhando e os cabelos pingando água e encharcando o piso, encarou-se no espelho sujo acima da pia; foi quando sua mente deu o primeiro estalo. Estava péssima! O semblante cansado, com olheiras profundas sob os olhos, estes irritados, o rosto mais magro e a pele com aspecto de casca de laranja e com cravos. As clavículas mais expostas, como no tempo que ela passava fome na rua. A má alimentação e falta de descanso nos últimos dias refletia-se em sua aparência.

Abriu o armário atrás do tampo espelhado e pegou escova de dentes e pasta dental. Quando terminou de escovar os dentes, pegou um esfoliante e creme de pele. Não que adiantasse muito, mas suavizaria o aspecto da pele. O que ela precisava de verdade era paz e uma noite de sono bem dormida sem que tomasse calmante nenhum que a deixasse cheia de efeitos colaterais pela manhã para lidar. Ela sentia essa necessidade em seu interior e agora diante do espelho. Seu cansaço era físico e psicológico.

Envolveu-se demais com aquela família, pensou nisso ao caminhar para fora do banheiro e abrir o roupeiro e escolhia suas roupas, uma túnica clara com legging branca. Indagava-se como foi se envolvendo tão profundamente naquele drama familiar tão cercado. Ela não fazia parte daquilo, nunca fez. Para todos os casos, ela era uma estranha. Ela era uma Keeran e tinha seus próprios traumas familiares para se preocupar, porém, estava atolada até o pescoço com a família de Solo-Organa-Skywalker. Não conseguia se afastar, não estando tão ligada a Ben e a Luke.

Ela estava com esse desejo idiota, quase uma necessidade, de tomar para si a responsabilidade de fazer todos se entenderem, mesmo que em parte entendesse que isso estava além de sua alçada, que era impossível e que não era da sua conta. Deixasse que os Skywalker's brigassem entre si e se resolvessem. Mas ela sabia que nada disso aconteceria, pelo menos, não de um jeito prático e indolor.

Aquela não era sua luta, mas ela queria lutar. Não era sua família, porém, estava ligada a ela por sua relação com dois de seus membros. Se bem que... Seu relacionamento com Ben a colocava _quase_ como um possível futuro membro daquela família. Ela não podia fazer muita coisa, é verdade, mas tentar não custava nada.

Mentira. Custava sim, sempre custa. Qualquer esforço, por mais pequeno que seja, custa algo de nós. Às vezes o preço é tão baixo que dá essa impressão de que não valeu nada, já em outras, é alto, e pesado o fardo.

Ignorando o próprio bom senso, ela se arrumou para sair. Despiu a roupa de casa e escolheu um vestido por ser uma única peça, e, por isso, mais prático. Prendeu o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo e calçou um par de _all-stars_ vermelhos e velhos, pegou suas coisas e saiu.

Quarenta minutos depois, ela estava descendo do táxi na frente da mansão de Leia Organa. Não foi difícil encontrar o endereço, bastou raciocinar que Leia só poderia morar no bairro com lote mais caro, ou numa cobertura. Após uma rápida pesquisa na internet descobriu o condomínio Alderaan, área nobre da cidade. Para confirmar suas suspeitas, ela voltou ao _motorhome_ de Luke. Seu interior estava todo revirado, desde que ela dirigiu loucamente até o hospital quando ele passou mal. Não perdeu tempo com o entorno, ou com lembranças daquele dia, estava focada. Achou o endereço de Leia numa agenda velha.

Do portão gradeado até a porta de entrada da casa, devia haver uns quinze metros. Era uma casa desnecessariamente grande, assim, vista de longe, por dentro então, como seria? Ricos são exagerados, pensou. Imaginou Ben criança naquela casa, sentia-se sozinho ali? Aquele luxo todo não anulou seus traumas, então sim, dinheiro não traz felicidade. Às vezes, _muitas vezes_ na verdade, só arrumava mais problemas. Não estranhava que agora ele levasse a vida que levava, como um simples professor universitário que morava num chalé. Ele queria distância daquelas coisas e ser livre.

Ainda divagando em seus pensamentos, Rey tocou a campainha. Um empregado veio recebê-la e a levou até a antessala da mansão, onde foi recebida pela governanta. Deus, uma governanta! Achava que só os ricos dos filmes tinham governantas ou mordomos.

Identificou-se como a assistente de Luke e avisou que gostaria de conversar com a Sra. Organa. Winter a deixou por um momento e quando voltou, foi para acompanhá-la até o escritório.

— Voltarei em breve trazendo chá, fique à vontade — comunicou à moça.

Rey sentou-se numa das cadeiras de frente para uma grande e elegante mesa. Tentou não observar o lugar, mas com a demora, acabou entretendo-se em observar os detalhes da decoração do escritório da senhora daquela casa e em como tudo tinha um gosto refinado e que tinha também um aspecto tão caro. Como que para não faltar com o resto da polpa, até uma pintura de Leia havia na parede.

"_Aposto como que atrás do quadro tem um cofre. Essas coisas são tão previsíveis..."_

— Perdoe-me por deixá-la esperar.

Virou-se e surpreendeu-se ao encontrá-la vestindo um conjunto de calça e blusa de moletom branco e rosa. Nunca a imaginou dessa forma tão... comum; estava vestida como uma pessoa normal. A Leia Organa que ela havia idealizado na festa na boate, quando Poe falava sobre ela na mesa, era uma mulher madura, elegante, distinta e séria, que descia as escadas de sua casa num caríssimo vestido azul com pedrarias, que só lhe deixava mais graciosa do que uma princesa sem lhe tirar a postura de autoridade de uma rainha, em um pomposo baile.

No entanto, a mulher que atravessou o escritório e circundou a mesa, sentando-se à sua frente, era uma simples senhora sexagenária, cansada e cheia de problemas. Rey sentiu que falar com ela não seria tão complicado como imaginou. A barreira da posição social díspar foi derrubada.

— Eu que devo pedir desculpas, senhora Organa, por incomodá-la — redarguiu Rey Keeran.

— Oh, não, por favor, pode me chamar de Leia, se preferir. E não está me incomodando nem nada.

— Se me permite, eu gostaria de continuar lhe chamando de senhora. É que eu não consigo, sabe... Para mim é desrespeitoso.

— Tudo bem, então. Fique à vontade. — Abanou a mãe e fez menção de sentar-se, mas desistiu. — Rey, você gostaria de dar um passeio comigo?

Rey surpreendeu-se pela segunda vez desde que Leia chegou. Meio sem jeito, ela se levantou e aceitou o braço que a outra mulher oferecia. A mais velha o conduziu para fora do escritório.

— Como Luke está? — ela decidiu perguntar, para terem o que conversar. Estava nervosa e não sabia ainda como ir direto ao ponto.

Leia suspirou. Parecia cansada e triste. Rey não podia julgá-la, ultimamente todo mundo têm estado meio cansado e triste. A vida, por si só, é um troço cansativo.

— Igual... — respondeu. Não melhorou, mas também não piorou, o que nos não deixa com as mãos atadas. Ele está sentindo tanta dor que eu nem sou capaz de imaginar. Só não está sofrendo mais porque os médicos o mantêm sedado e não estou economizando em dar-lhe o máximo de conforto possível nesse momento.

— Eu entendo... Fiquei tão desesperada quando ele passou mal. Ainda achava que seria como das outras vezes, só um susto e...

— Rey. — Elas estavam saindo da casa quando Leia parou e Rey também se deteve. — Desde quando sabe que meu irmão está com câncer?

— Há mais de dois meses, antes de começar a trabalhar para ele. Ele passou mal no estacionamento da universidade e eu e o meu amigo o acudimos e o levamos para o hospital.

Leia assentiu e pôs-se a andar outra vez, puxando Rey delicadamente. Elas saíram da casa e agora estavam na área de lazer aos fundos, com piscina e churrasqueira e uma ampla área verde. Rey reparou então a estrutura nos fundos do terreno, uma grande estufa. Elas estavam caminhando para lá agora.

—Não entendo o que fez Luke esconder isso da família... De mim... Ele esperava que eu descobrisse como? Quando morresse e eu tivesse que enterrá-lo? Se eu soubesse desde o início, teríamos feito o possível e o impossível pelo seu tratamento, não importava que o câncer estivesse em estado avançado...

— Não sou capaz de imaginar a sua dor... — Rey disse em tom gentil. — E também de entender a decisão de Luke...

No fundo, Rey conseguia sim imaginar os motivos que fizeram Luke abrir mão de seu tratamento, mas não se permitia pensar muito a respeito disso. Listava duas coisas, a primeira e mais óbvia, que todos já sabiam, era o fato de que ele havia se convencido que não adiantava mais lutar, era tarde demais; se houvesse descoberto o tumor no início, ele tinha uma chance, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. O segundo item da lista era tão sombrio que ela sentia um tremor toda vez que essa hipótese subia à superfície de seus pensamentos, como agora. E por mais triste que fosse, a ideia de que Luke se deixou consumir por câncer em estágio terminal como maneira de expurgar-se de alguma maneira era angustiante demais, para não dizer macabra.

Mas ela não queria pensar sobre isso e tinha certeza que Organa também não estava contente com aquele assunto. Trocou a fita, falou novamente do hospital. De um jeito ou de outro, escolhendo esta ou aquela abordagem, a conversa continuaria a rondar entorno dos Skywalker.

— Quem está no hospital com ele? — indagou.

— Poe. Voltei pela manhã com o Arthur, que não foi embora como eu imaginei, — Arthur passou a noite nas cadeiras da sala de espera. — E fui dormir. Nem sei como consegui pegar no sono depois de tudo, sinceramente, deve ter sido a exaustão.

— Eu entendo isso. Se precisarem de alguém para ficar com ele, podem me chamar que eu vou com o maior prazer.

— Ah, que bom que tocou no assunto, eu pretendia mesmo falar com você.

— Comigo?

— Sim, sim. A troca de acompanhantes é das seis às sete da manhã e das seis às sete da noite, eu gostaria que você pudesse ficar amanhã pelo dia todo, entrando no lugar do Ben.

— Ben? — Rey arregalou os olhos. Leia havia soltado seu braço para abrir a porta da estufa e entrar primeiro, dando espaço para a mais jovem adentrar após ela. Caramba, ali dentro era bem mais quente que do lado de fora. O dia em Coruscant estava mais frio, já que estava se aproximado o inverno, então Rey logo aprovou a diferença de temperatura.

Leia percebeu sua surpresa com a notícia, mas não comentou a respeito. Continuou falando como se não tivesse dado conta de nada. — Sim, o meu filho, Ben Solo. Você se lembra dele, não é? Ele fez... aquela cena no corredor.

— Eu o conheço, senhora. Ben foi meu professor na universidade durante alguns períodos, incluindo esse último. Ele e Luke foram meus professores.

— Não sabia, mas acho que isso explica porque estavam tão próximos quando eu deixei a enfermaria.

Rey achou melhor não responder isso, mas meneou a cabeça deixando o gesto a entender. Não acreditava que Leia estivesse desconfiando de alguma coisa, no entanto, suas respostas podiam ser interpretadas de outra maneira que não a que lhe convinha. E tinha o fator primordial de que ela é a mãe do seu namorado. Leia conhecia Ben muito melhor do que Rey, afinal de contas, o pariu e o criou. Ela também não era uma excelente mentirosa, arriscar é que não ia.

— Os médicos disseram para mim que ele não passaria da noite de ontem, mas... está resistindo... — Rey disse, caminhando ao lado de Leia pela estufa, ao lado de dúzias e dúzias de diferentes flores, cada uma mais linda e viçosa do que a outra.

Leia meteu as mãos nos bolsos da calça de moletom, pensativa. — Como se se recusasse a morrer ainda.

— É essa vontade de viver que os lutadores têm dentro de si.

— Quem sabe ainda haja um propósito...

— Senhora...?

— O que é que estou dizendo? — sussurrou para si mesma.

Keeran sabia que aquela não era a melhor oportunidade, mas era tudo que tinha no momento e não ia esperar mais pelo momento ideal. — Senhora, tem algo que eu quero dizer.

— Presumo que agora irá finalmente revelar para mim o motivo da sua visita.

— Sim — disse, franca. — Claro que a visita foi muito agradável, apesar de tudo que temos passado e que eu também queria saber como a senhora estava, não é a verdadeira razão de eu estar aqui.

— Então fale, minha filha.

— Eu descobri há pouco tempo, quase na mesma época que seu irmão me contratou, que ele tem uma rixa antiga com o Ben. — Leia parou na frente de uma dúzia de crisântemos brancos. Ela suspirou outra vez.

— E? — indagou, puxando um par de luvas de silicone pretas do bolso e calçando-as. Ela estava indo cuidar da estufa antes de Rey chegar. Suas plantas lhe acalmavam.

— Eu sei que parece que estou me metendo onde não devo, pois não sou da família, mas eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. — Fez uma pausa, dando a volta pelo canteiro dos crisântemos brancos para ficar na frente da outra mulher. — É a última vontade de Luke: fazer as pazes com o sobrinho.

— Rey, acha que eu não sei que ele tentou se reaproximar do meu filho sem contar da doença? Arthur me contou tudo e agora você só confirma. Entendo que ele queria que Ben o perdoasse sem influência de pena ou peso na consciência. — Vestiu o avental e pegou as ferramentas de jardinagem. — Passei a noite inteira insone ao seu lado naquela _bendita_ enfermaria... Mas Arthur esteve mais próximo dele do que eu nos últimos meses, e se ele está dizendo, então eu acredito. E é bem a cara do Luke fazer isso.

— A senhora conhece seu filho melhor do que eu, diga-me então, existe a possibilidade desse perdão acontecer?

— Quer a verdade?

— Vim atrás dela.

— Não. Não tem.

Rey engoliu em seco. — Mas ele vai passar a noite lá com ele, não é? A senhora mesmo disse.

— Sim, mas porque não havia ninguém da família para ficar com ele esta noite. Era para ser você, na verdade, mas então ele me disse que você podia vir no outro dia, que ele ficaria lá, como acompanhante, já que Luke passa a maior parte do dia dormindo.

— Mas não é possível que a senhora não veja isso com o mínimo de esperança! Leia — e foi a primeira vez que se dirigiu a ela diretamente pelo nome de batismo —, eu tenho certeza que ele não topou isso por um acaso. Talvez ele esteja começando a se dobrar, mas com certeza é orgulhoso demais para resolver isso de uma vez...

— Exatamente. Ben é orgulhoso demais! Você não sabe o quanto!

"_Acredite, eu sei."_, ela pensou.

— Tenho a esperança de se que a senhora conseguir demovê-lo, ele pode se entender com o tio.

— Eu já tentei tanto, minha filha, Ben não me escuta e Luke guardou segredo de mim o tempo todo. O que eu podia fazer? E você está certa, é claro que eu não paro de pensar que Ben indo para lá essa noite talvez mude tudo. Mas porque por mais que eu seja, ou ao menos tentar ser, um pouco realista, a esperança não me abandona...

— E é a ela que temos que nos agarrar agora, senhora. Vamos ter fé. Fale com Ben, interceda por Luke.

— Eu sei que não vou vê-lo mais hoje, mas irei ligar.

— Obrigada.

Quando Rey foi embora, ela não foi diretamente para casa. Passou pelo chalé apenas para descobrir que Ben não estava lá. E pela aparência do lugar, não estava indo para casa tinha alguns dias. A maioria das suas coisas e roupas tinham sido levadas, inclusive as coisas dela. Ficaram só os móveis e o que não era essencial.

"_Ele deve ter voltado para o antigo apartamento." _Mas ela não sabia o endereço. Ele havia juntado suas coisas e ido embora porque eles tinham terminado, ou haveria algum outro motivo? Ele adorava aquele lugar. Pertencera a seus avós e significava tanto para eles dois...

Pensou em ligar, mas outra ligação a interrompeu. Poe Dameron.

Poe informou-lhe que Leia pedia que ela fosse a acompanhante de Luke no dia seguinte, pela manhã, às seis, quando era a hora que podia ocorrer a troca de acompanhantes dos pacientes. Ela lhe avisou que já estava a par de tudo, que Leia já tinha conversado consigo e Poe achou isso ótimo.

— _Se você não puder passar a noite também, me ligue, que às seis eu chego para ficar com ele pela noite _— disse ele.

— Não, tudo bem. Eu posso ficar pela noite, mas eu prometo que o manterei informado de tudo.

— _Obrigado, Rey. Precisamos de todo apoio nesse momento difícil, e você está sendo maravilhosa para todos nós._

— Que é isso, não precisa agradecer. Faço pelo Luke, gosto muito dele.

— _Mesmo assim, muito obrigado. Arthur vai vê-lo hoje, no horário de visitas, eu vou com ele._

— Ele deve estar arrasado...

— _Sim... Dá para ver a tristeza dele. Mesmo assim, ele está calmo... Acho que porque ele teve mais tempo de se preparar do que nós._

— Não diga isso, mesmo Arthur não estava preparado para as coisas serem dessa maneira. É que ele é assim mesmo. — Não entendia bem porque razão dissera isso. O que Poe tinha dito com certeza fazia sentido, entretanto, achou que era melhor recorrer à natureza sóbria e pragmática do melhor amigo de Luke.

— _Bem, eu preciso desligar agora, depois nos falamos. Obrigado mais uma vez._

— Até mais, Poe. — E desligou.

Ela colocou o celular de volta na bolsa. Uma tristeza a abateu de súbito – como se antes já não estivesse deprimida, agora sentia-se pior. Ligou para Ben, mas as chamadas só caiam na caixa postal. Acabou desistindo de tentar telefonar, mas enviou uma mensagem:

**Rey** | 16h42min

_Ei, estou preocupada com vc. Vim ao chalé e percebi que as suas coisas sumiram. Vc tbm não atende as minhas ligações. Tá tudo bem?_

À noite, quando Rey já estava em casa preparando uma sopa para seu jantar, o celular dela vibrou sobre a bancada da mesa.

**Ben** | 19h22min

_Desculpe por não responder antes. Eu tirei a tarde para dormir, depois fui responder meus e-mails. Só agora vi sua mensagem._

_Recebi uma proposta de emprego, inclusive, falarei sobre isso depois. E sim, eu abandonei o chalé por um tempo, estou no meu antigo apartamento de novo, te mandarei o endereço depois. Vou explicar tudo com calma, mas não hoje._

_Como você está?_

**Rey** | 19h22min

_Está bem... Eu tô legal, estou cozinhando. Tá no hospital?_

**Ben** | 19h23min

_Sim._

Ela ficou olhando para a tela, esperando que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, o que não aconteceu. Também não sabia muito bem o que dizer a ele, seria estranho falar que Ben estava esquisito e distante, sendo que eles estavam conversando por mensagens. Se ela voltasse as conversas mais antigas com ele, veria que todas, incluindo as delas, eram naquele mesmo tom. Se tinham que conversar, preferiam telefonar ou falar pessoalmente. Mensagens eram para ser práticas e objetivas.

Quando sentiu o cheiro da sopa queimando no fogão, correu e desligou o fogo.

— Ah, merda! — Analisou o alimento na panela. Não tinha sido tão ruim quanto pensava, era só tirar por cima, sem mexer no fundo; ainda dava para jantar numa boa. Se ainda sentisse fome mais tarde, poderia comer um sanduíche.

Lembrou-se de Ben no celular. Ele não havia mandado mais nenhuma nova mensagem. Ela colocou o aparelho para carregar, pôs a sopa numa tigela, picou salsinha com cebolinha por cima e jantou sozinha.

Antes das cinco da manhã Rey já estava de pé, e às seis horas em ponto estava na porta do hospital, trazendo uma bolsa grande com suas coisas, já que pretendia ficar o dia e a noite também, caso Leia, Poe ou outra pessoa não viessem.

Mandou uma mensagem para Ben avisando que chegou e subiu após pegar seu crachá na recepção. Deu duas batidinhas na porta antes de entrar. Encontrou Ben Solo sentado na poltrona destinada ao acompanhante. Ele descansada a cabeça na mão direita cujo braço tinha o cotovelo apoiado na sua perna. Olhava para Luke com uma expressão neutra, mas depois pôs seus olhos sobre ela.

— Bom dia — Rey cumprimentou.

— Bom dia — murmurou ele. Era evidente o seu cansaço em seus ombros caídos, as bolsas embaixo dos olhos e a voz sonolenta. Começou a levantar-se.

Rey não sabia se Leia Organa tinha conseguido conversar com Ben. A mulher havia garantido que falaria com ele, no entanto, sobre o assunto que tratara com ela em sua casa, não sabia de nada. Mas confiava nela, sentia que devia confiar. A maior preocupação de Rey era a possibilidade de Organa ter conseguido falar com o filho, mas esse tenha se mostrado irredutível. Vindo de Ben não era uma coisa improvável.

Ela parou na frente dele e recebeu um beijo. Surpreendeu com o gesto de carinho e olhou para os lados imediatamente, temendo que algum funcionário do hospital estivesse entrando ou que Luke estivesse acordado.

— Então... Como ele está? E como foi a noite? — perguntou Rey, sussurrando para não acordar o enfermo.

— A noite foi até tranquila... — Ele bocejou e também sussurrava. — Apesar de que houve uma pequena queda de temperatura, já normalizada. E ele está completamente cego de um dos olhos, e o outro está indo pelo mesmo caminho.

— Meu Deus! — exclamou baixinho.

— Quando eu cheguei ele já estava com esse tubo, já que não consegue se alimentar, tão pouco falar... — Ben massageou o pescoço que doía por ter dormido naquela poltrona pequena demais para o seu corpo. — Mas ainda consegue se comunicar.

— Como?

Ben olhou para Luke dormindo, Rey seguiu seu olhar e depois encarou o outro, à espera de algo em sua fisionomia. Não sabia o que, mas algo acontecera durante a noite além da queda de temperatura e ela quer descobrir o que foi.

— Quando ele está acordado, ele abre os olhos. Enxerga vultos ainda com o olho que não está completamente cego, então você irá perceber que ele te acompanhará com o olhar, se a luz estiver acesa ou as cortinas da janela abertas.

— Entendi.

— Ele não te vê direito, nem fala nada, mas escuta. E entende o que você fala. Então ele vai responder com uma piscada para sim e duas para não. Logo, se quiser dizer algo a ele, faça perguntas que possam ser respondidas com sim ou não.

— Entendi, entendi. Você que combinou isso com ele?

— Sim — demorou a responder.

Encarou-o com o cenho franzido. Como eles chegaram àquele acordo? Rey queria ser uma mosquinha para estar naquele quarto durante a noite e saber o que aconteceu entre Ben e seu tio e o que ele teria dito. Teriam tratado sobre aquela questão entre eles? Por Deus!, tudo que Rey queria era que eles tivessem se resolvido.

— Ben, você e seu tio...?

— Arthur virá mais tarde no horário de visitas — cortou-a de repente. Sua tentativa de desviar o foco da conversa não passou despercebida por ela. — Ele está vindo todos os dias, pela manhã ou pela tarde. Minha mãe também virá pela tarde, ela deixou avisado.

Rey assentiu e aproximou-se da cama. Ver Luke daquele jeito, todo entubado, cheio de acessos e respirando por aparelhos, arrebatou-a com uma angústia tão profunda que ela tapou a boca no momento em que deu um esguicho, começando a chorar.

Ben a amparou e a levou para fora do quarto, onde pode abraçá-la melhor.

— Ben... O Luke... O Luke, ele... Oh, meu Deus...! — dizia entre os soluços do seu choro.

— _Shiiu_... Calma, eu estou aqui. Estou aqui... — Apertou-a contra seu peito, dando-se conta de que tinha derramado uma lágrima também.

— Ben... Eu...

— Não fale.

Acariciava seus cabelos e a acalentava, esperando pacientemente que ela se acalmasse. Tempo suficiente para limpar a lágrima que tinha caído também sem que ela notasse. Cinco minutos se passaram e Rey recompôs sua postura. O silêncio entre eles era bastante confortável. Ele continuava a acalentá-la enquanto Rey o abraçava e sentia seu cheiro: perfume amadeirado mais suor masculino. Ela adorava se cheiro e sentia falta dele.

Afastou-se do abraço para olhá-lo melhor. O canto da boca dele estava levemente contorcido para cima, dando a ela um sorriso cansado, porém franco. Todavia, o abatimento físico era evidente; ele precisava descansar. Estava praticamente dormindo em pé.

— Acho melhor você ir embora para casa e dormir, de preferência pelo resto do dia. É sábado, então não tem problema.

— Está me mandando embora? — Sorriu debochado. Ela riu.

— Estou. Você tem que tomar um banho e dormir. Seu turno acabou, Ben Solo.

— Meu Deus, você é feita da mesma matéria que a minha mãe...

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Mulher mandona.

— O que? Você...! — Deu-lhe um tapa no braço. — Vai logo, Ben. Você já deveria estar longe a essa hora.

— Sim, senhora. — Bateu continência, fazendo Rey sorrir, e entrou no quarto de novo.

Pegou seu blazer e o vestiu, depois tirou os óculos da caixinha onde ficavam guardados, limpou as lentes e colocou-os no rosto. Arrumou os cadarços do sapato e pegou sua carteira e chaves. Aproximou-se de Rey para beijar-lhe outra vez, mas reparou o quanto ela estava imersa em seus próprios pensamentos ao fitar Luke sobre a cama. Não seria um dia fácil para ela, ele sabia disso.

— Rey? — chamou-a num sussurro.

— Sim?

— Você vai ficar bem?

— Vou, vou sim, eu só... Eu só estava pensando.

— E em que pensava?

— Tem tantas coisas que eu queria poder dizer a ele... E ainda havia tanto para ele me ensinar...

Ben adiou por mais alguns instantes sua ida. Aproximou-se e a puxou pela cintura para que ficasse colada a si num meio abraço. Afastou uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto e acariciou seu rosto com o polegar. Rey o fitou.

— Eu não sou muito bom em dizer coisas para consolar as pessoas, porque geralmente sou eu que magoo — disse ele. — Mas eu sei de uma coisa, Rey, você é forte, mais até do que imagina. Eu não sei se aguentaria viver o que você viveu desde os cinco anos de idade. Você passou por tanta coisa e isso só te fortaleceu, e eu sei que isso que está acontecendo não é o maior gigante que você já enfrentou.

Sem saber o que dizer e tocada pelas palavras dele, Rey o abraçou forte, sorrindo em meio à duas ou três lágrimas que não conseguiu segurar. Ben afastou-se um pouco e beijou-a na testa.

— Agora eu já vou indo, está bem? — Ela assentiu. — Vejo você amanhã.

— Até amanhã.

Ela ficou o observando afastar-se. Ben ainda parou na porta, dando um último olhar para o leito de seu tio, e então foi embora em definitivo. Rey suspirou e passou a mão no rosto. Quando voltou a olhar para Luke, percebeu-o de olhos abertos.

Rey arregalou os olhos. Em meio à penumbra do quarto, ela podia ver claramente os orbes azuis de Luke diretamente nela. E não parecia que ele tinha acabado de acordar, ainda que estivesse abatido pela doença, o que significa que ele presenciou o que aconteceu há poucos instantes naquela enfermaria. Teria entendido tudo que Ben e ela conversaram, já que sussurravam tão baixo?

— Luke, você...?

Ele piscou os olhos uma vez.

A luz estava apagada, então Rey foi até o interruptor e a acendeu. Luke virou levemente o quanto pôde a cabeça até ela, e a acompanhou com o olhar, consoante Ben tinha lhe informado, enquanto ela voltava à posição inicial, na frente do leito dele.

Mordeu os lábios e apertou as mãos. Estava perplexa. Luke escutou tudo?

Decidiu fazer alguns testes.

— Consegue me entender?

Luke piscou os olhos uma vez.

— Sabia que era eu quem vinha ficar com você?

Ele piscou duas vezes. Ou seja, não. Não sabia.

— Você ouviu o que eu conversei com Ben?

Uma piscada. _Jesus..._ Ela não estava acreditando naquilo. Tencionou perguntá-lo exatamente o que ele ouviu, mas lembrou-se que as opções de resposta dele eram demasiadamente limitadas.

Mas o que ela tinha a perder, nesse momento? Sabendo que Luke poderia nunca mais voltar a falar e que o tempo para ele estava se findando e a qualquer momento ele poderia deixá-los, por que continuaria se importando em manter um segredo para ele? O mínimo que ela podia fazer era ser sincera com Luke.

— Eu amo seu sobrinho, Luke... — disse, sem conseguir olhá-lo. — Nós estamos juntos nos últimos seis meses... O que significa que eu já estava com o Ben quando comecei a trabalhar para você.

Olhou para seu rosto, procurando uma reação, qualquer que fosse. Mas ele permanecia igual.

— Está surpreso com isso? — Piscou uma vez. Sim. — Isso te desagrada?

Nenhuma piscada sequer. Ele virou seus olhos para além dela, deixando sua opinião a respeito disso em um mistério.

A enfermeira entrou antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, trocou as bolsas de soro e injetou mais medicamentos pelo acesso no braço dele. Rey não tocou mais no assunto.

Ao longo do dia, a doutora Aphra veio algumas vezes, o funcionário terceirizado da limpeza limpou o quarto e banheiro, enfermeiros entravam e saíam. Arthur veio pela manhã e Rey lhe explicou o método primitivo de conversação. Achou engraçado os temas que Arthur selecionava, como eletrônica e computação, coisas que ambos sabiam que Luke não entendia absolutamente nada, no entanto, entendeu que era para entretê-lo e Skywalker parecia feliz. Ele chegou a esboçar um pequeno sorriso de canto quando Arthur fez uma das suas piadas politicamente incorretas.

Rey comeu e levou um livro para matar o tempo. O livro que ela tinha levado era _A menina que roubava livros, _de Markus Zusak. E, inspirava por Liesel Meminger ler para Max enquanto ele estava doente, Keeran arrastou a poltrona – bastante pesada, inclusive – para o lado do leito, e leu alguns capítulos para Skywalker.

Pausou a leitura somente quando Leia Organa chegou acompanhada de Poe Dameron para o horário de visitas vespertino. Novamente, ela ficou observando enquanto Leia falava com seu irmão. Ela estava triste, porém, mais conformada.

Rey resolveu sair para dar mais privacidade à família. Não viu que Poe a acompanhou.

— Sei que essa é uma pergunta para lá de descabida num momento como esse, mas como você está? — Poe perguntou.

Ela sorriu sem graça, olhando para a capa do livro. — Estou bem, apesar de tudo. Um pouco mais conformada, mas... Sei lá, acho que no fundo estou esperando por um milagre.

— Eu te entendo... Quis acompanhar a Leia porque ela precisa de apoio, sabe.

— Você é um bom afilhado.

— E o Ben?

— O que tem ele? — perguntou um pouco depressa demais, fitando-o mais nervosa do que deveria demonstrar.

— Vocês trocaram pela manhã. — Franziu o cenho. — Você o viu, não foi?

— Ah... Claro. Sim, eu o vi.

— E aí, como ele estava?

— Cansado — ela disse. — Não conversamos muito, na verdade. Eu pedi que ele fosse embora logo, já que estava visivelmente exausto.

— Saquei. Ele não falou nada sobre o Luke... Sabe o que eu estou querendo dizer, não é?

— Sinceramente, Poe, eu tenho certeza que alguma coisa aconteceu entre os dois durante a noite. Só que eu não faço ideia do que foi.

— Acha que eles lavaram roupa suja?

— Talvez.

Ficaram em silêncio e então Leia abriu a porta, chamando Poe para ficar com Luke porquanto ela queria conversar com Rey.

— Eu não consegui falar com Ben — disse Leia. — Tentei ligar, mas só caía na caixa postal. Depois ele me retornou dizendo que tinha dormido à tarde inteira e que estava se arrumando para vir para cá.

Rey bufou irritada. Não tinha dado certo como ela planejou.

— Droga...

— Ele está estranho. — Nisso Rey concordava.

— Não vamos nos desesperar. Eu senti o Ben diferente essa manhã em relação ao Luke... Tenho certeza que algo aconteceu entre os dois durante a noite. — Rey repetiu o que tinha conversado com Poe para Leia.

— Oh, Rey... — Leia a abraçou. Permaneceram assim por um tempo, até que elas retornaram para a enfermaria.

Leia e Poe foram embora logo depois. E Rey retornou à poltrona e à leitura. O resto da tarde se passou e com ela as páginas do livro.

— "Quando ela atravessou o rio, um rumor de sol posicionou-se atrás das nuvens. No número oito da Grande Strasse ela subiu a escada, deixou o prato junto à porta da entrada e bateu, e quando a porta se abriu..."

Um murmúrio de Luke a interrompeu. Ela fechou o livro e imediatamente se levantou. Ele continuava a rumorejar, mas o tubo em sua boca tornava o que quer que estivesse tentando dizer impossível de ser compreendido.

— Luke, você está bem? — perguntou. Ele abria e fechava os olhos, mas ela sabia que ele não estava piscando respostas. Ele queria dizer algo. — Vou chamar alguém!

Ele rumorou algo que ela conseguiu entender como um não. Ela sabia que ele estava dando um grande esforço para tentar falar, e ele não podia fazer isso. Rey respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar. Precisava ser racional.

— Luke, olhe para mim e eu vou tentar descobrir o que você quer, está bem? — Piscou uma vez para confirmar, juntamente com um menear muito sutil de cabeça. — Você está sentindo dor? Muita dor?

Piscou duas vezes. Era óbvio que ele estava com dor, mas disse que não, então não era sobre isso que ele queria falar, Rey compreendeu.

— Você está precisando de alguma coisa? — Uma piscada. — Ok, ok... Você quer algo, não é? Só tenho que descobrir o que... Pensa Rey, pensa. — Olhou para ele. — O que você precisa está nesse quarto. — Uma piscada.

Rey estava ao seu lado, do lado direito da cama, e Luke girou lentamente a cabeça para a frente. Rey seguiu na direção em que seus olhos estavam e achou a janela. Era uma janela grande, de vidro temperado, mas estava coberta por uma grossa cortina apenas entreaberta, que deixava um pouco de luz do sol entrar.

— É isso que você quer? Que eu abra as cortinas?

Ele piscou uma vez para confirmar. Rey imediatamente tratou de ir até lá e abrir as cortinas. Quando fez isso, a luz alaranjada do sol poente invadiu todo aquele quarto e banhou o corpo de Luke com seus raios que atravessavam o vidro.

Olhou para ele. Estava de olhos bem abertos, sorrindo levemente de canto. Em alguns momentos ele fechava os olhos, sentindo o calor. E que pôr-do-sol era aquele! Tons de vermelho, laranja, rosa e roxo misturavam-se gradualmente ao azul da noite num verdadeiro espetáculo de cores.

Ela sentiu-se tão cheia de paz diante daquilo. Tinha certeza que Luke também.

Ela voltou à poltrona, abriu _A menina que roubava livros_ na página marcada e continuou com a leitura. Pensou se a menção ao sol na última passagem em que ela leu que fez Luke pedir que ela abrisse as cortinas.

Minutos depois, ela percebeu o quarto ficar mais escuro e olhou para a janela. O sol estava indo embora finalmente e a lua começava a reivindicar seu lugar ao céu. Ela sorria vendo algumas estrelas aparecerem.

Quando a última nesga de luz diurna se extinguiu, o aparelho de frequência cardíaca apitou. Ela parou de sorrir no mesmo instante e virou a cabeça para Luke, então viu, pelo monitor do aparelho, uma linha verde enquanto ele apitava alto.

— Não... — Levantou-se, sentindo o peito apertado e lágrimas já começando a se formar em seus olhos. — Não...

Os enfermeiros entraram no quarto e afastaram Rey que tentava abraçar o corpo de Luke.

Só o que ela ouvia era o seu próprio coração bater em disparada em contraste ao apito do medidor de frequência cardíaca mostrando que o coração de Luke Skywalker havia parado, pois agora ele estava morto.


	38. XXXVII - O velho cowboy

Às vezes, as promessas não valem de nada.

Rey atravessou o portão de entrada do cemitério Jakku segurando um pequeno ramalhete de margaridas, lembrando-se de que ela tinha jurado que nunca mais poria os pés naquele lugar, desde a última visita ao túmulo de seus pais, há meses. Mas agora ela estava ali, presente para o enterro de Luke Skywalker.

A família e os amigos já haviam chegado, estavam de preto em seu luto, e com lágrimas silenciosas e pesarosa tristeza; alguns de óculos escuros, algumas senhoras com lenço nas mãos, já outros seguravam uma sombrinha como se esperassem pela chuva. De fato, só o que faltava era chover para completar o clichê de enterros.

O céu estava repleto de nuvens. A banda oriental estava tomada por elas, que àquela distância, pareciam carregadas, enquanto o lado ocidental exibia parcas nuvens, e o céu coloria-se. Mas ainda podiam ver o azul, principalmente acima dela.

Era quatro da tarde e ventava bastante.

— Acho que vai chover — ela falou, pensando em voz alta.

— Não, não vai — disse alguém.

Rey virou-se e encontrou uma mulher atrás dela. Era alta, magra e loira, também não era jovem, devia estar na casa dos quarenta, e era bonita e de boa presença. Também havia acabado de chegar e trazia consigo uma coroa de flores grande e ornamentada, mas o que mais lhe chamou atenção foi o fato de ela estar usando um vestido roxo escuro bem cortado ao corpo, bastante elegante e sofisticado, de veludo e com uma fenda. A completar o visual, um exagerado chapéu – esse sim era preto.

Ela olhava para o céu, como Rey fazia há poucos instantes. Quando ela abaixou a cabeça, sorriu para a mais nova e tirou os óculos escuros, revelando os olhos azuis.

— Ei! — Rey exclamou quando a reconheceu. — A médica que nos ajudou em Kamino! Doutora...?

— Holdo. Amilyn Holdo. — Estendeu a mão e cumprimentaram-se. — Lembrou-se de mim, mas não do meu nome.

— Desculpe-me. — Apertou os lábios, um pouco envergonhada.

— Tudo bem, querida, não tem problema. Aconteceram tantas coisas naquele dia...

— Sim.

Elas ficaram em silêncio. Olharam para o grupo reunido mais à frente. O caixão, os homens o desciam até o fundo da cova e um grupo de pessoas acompanhava. Ao lado estavam enterrados os pais adotivos de Leia, Bail e Breha Organa, e seu pai biológico, Anakin Skywalker.

— Ele sofreu? — indagou Amilyn.

Rey voltou a olhá-la e viu sua expressão triste. — Não. Pelo menos eu acho que não.

— Luke disse-me que gostaria de que queria rever-me antes de... você sabe. — Rey assentiu. Ela se recordava disso. — Mas ele se foi antes de me chamar para jantar.

— Como soube?

— Cheguei à cidade esta manhã, entrei em contato com a família e fiquei sabendo do enterro.

Começaram a caminhar entre as lápides. Elas não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra enquanto se aproximavam do grupo de pessoas em volta do túmulo, até que Rey rompeu o silêncio e perguntou o que tanto lhe deixava curiosa.

— Não se ofenda por minha causa, mas por que está usando esse vestido tão luxuoso num enterro como esse? As pessoas podem entender como despeito.

Amilyn sorriu, olhando para o chão. Segurou o chapéu quando teve que olhar para Rey, por conta do vento. A outra precisou segurar a saia de seu vestido de musseline forrado, o único vestido preto que ela tinha, para mantê-lo no lugar e não cometer a gafe de ter sua roupa íntima revelada no enterro de seu amigo. Praguejou-se por ter escolhido a peça.

— Eu tenho plena consciência do que as pessoas poderiam pensar desde o momento que escolhi esse vestido. Na hora eu estava com raiva porque o Skywalker tinha partido, eu queria que ele me levasse para jantar, mas está morto e não pôde fazer isso. Então resolvi vir ao enterro dele com a roupa que iria ao encontro. — Rey franziu o cenho, confusa e pensando no quanto a mulher à sua frente era estranha. — Eu sei. Parecia ser uma boa ideia antes.

— É... — Rey sorriu. — Mas eu achei legal, é como uma homenagem.

— Vamos combinar de ler dessa maneira. — Piscou o olho para Rey.

Amilyn tomou a frente e Rey a acompanhou, mas retardou os passos quando percebeu pelo canto do olho uma pessoa debaixo de uma árvore, à certa distância. Estreitou os olhos para tentar ver melhor quem era, mas só podia ver que era um homem de jaqueta e chapéu panamá. Ignorou-o e juntou-se a Finn com o resto do grupo.

— Onde você estava? — ele sussurrou para ela.

— Estava conversando com a Dra. Holdo, encontrei-a na entrada — sussurrou de volta. Apontou com um gesto da cabeça para Amilyn Holdo indo cumprimentar Leia, que estava na companhia de Ben – a quem ela abraçava, mas do qual se desvencilhou para abraçar a médica –, de Winter e o motorista tagarela que deu-lhe carona outro dia, porém que agora mantinha-se calado e circunspecto.

— Quem é a perua?

— Finn! — Beliscou seu braço.

— Ei!

— _Schiiiu! _— Poe repreendeu-os. Estava ao lado de Finn, mas Rey não tinha se dado conta dele ali ainda.

Parecia que as duas, Leia e Amilyn, já se conheciam de algum lugar, pela forma como falavam e seguravam as mãos, contudo, donde estava Rey não podia ouvi-las. Lembrou-se também de que Amilyn achou o sobrenome de Luke familiar, e mais cedo tinha dito que entrou em contato com a família. Leia devia conhecer muitas pessoas, não era algo surpreendente. Mas que era muita coincidência, isso era.

Continua ventando bastante, o clima fechou-se completamente e estava propício para começar a chover a qualquer momento, tanto que Finn comentou que deviam ter trazido um guarda-chuva, adivinhando os pensamentos de Rey. Amilyn segurava o chapéu para não ser levado e Rey igualmente segurava as saias, praguejando-se novamente por não ter vestido um shortinho pelo menos por baixo da peça. Algumas mulheres choravam, os homens estavam sérios. Todos tristes. O reverendo fazia um discurso, e o terminou recitando o vigésimo terceiro salmo. Rey emocionou-se nessa parte e Finn a abraçou.

Ao fim do monólogo do religioso, Lor San Teka pediu para dar algumas palavras.

— Santo Deus!, não podem deixar o Teka falar, vamos ficar aqui até ele estar velho o suficiente para ser enterrado também! — Finn sussurrou para Rey.

Ela o mirou com uma expressão de desagrado. — Não tem graça, Finn. Por favor, tenha mais respeito, isso é um enterro.

— Nossa... Foi mal, foi só uma piada.

— Não é momento para piadas.

Finn a encarou um pouco incrédulo, mas o que quer que ele pensasse em rebater, foi calado pela voz de San Teka.

— Eu quero primeiramente agradecer à presença de todos aqui em nome da família do nosso querido amigo, que descanse em paz — Lor San Teka começou seu discurso. — Poucos no mundo tem a chance de conhecer pessoas como Luke Skywalker. Ele era um homem admirável, e tinha o respeito de todos quanto o conheceram. Conheci Luke ainda quando éramos meros acadêmicos, cheio de sonhos e de esperança. Um jovem visionário, como eu gostava de chamá-lo na época, e, bem, como podem ver, não sou mais jovem.

"Os anos se passaram, e com eles vieram os espinhos e as dificuldades e as dores. Ele, como cada um de nós, sentiu o peso dos problemas e de como a vida pode ser dura... Todos nós mudamos, com Luke não foi diferente. Eu não sou mais o homem que era ontem, que dirá o que fui há trinta anos. Somos fruto das nossas escolhas, mas também somos obrigados a carregar as cicatrizes de coisas que não dependiam somente de nós."

Ele ainda falou por quase dez minutos. Enalteceu as qualidades de Luke como colega profissional e como pessoa, relatava com emoção e firmeza sobre como ele era admirável, como foi um bom amigo e que deixaria eternas saudades, mas que todos deveriam guardar dele somente as boas recordações.

Houve uma salva de palmas.

A primeira pessoa que se aproximou foi Arthur. Rey nunca o viu tão triste. Mas ele estava dando o seu melhor para não desabar, e, apesar de tudo, parecia resignado. Não havia mais nada para ele fazer além de ficar triste e xingar Luke por não terem voado de asa-delta como eles haviam combinado. Mais cedo, ele tinha dito à Leia que voaria de asa-delta mesmo assim, para prestar uma homenagem ao amigo. Leia respondeu que iria também.

Ele segurava um pequeno ramo de flores silvestres e as jogou no fundo da cova. Mais pessoas se aproximaram para fazer o mesmo e então retornarem ao seu lugar, porém Arthur continuava ali.

Poe foi com Finn, os dois com rosas vermelhas que o primeiro trouxera e cedeu uma à Finn. Rey esperou para ser uma das últimas. Suas flores eram simples, mas o gesto era que mais importava. Ela apertou gentilmente o ombro de Arthur depois de ter jogado suas flores, ele lhe devolveu um pequeno sorriso e um olhar gentil. Então ela foi em direção à Leia, que parecia tão triste que desde quando pôs os olhos nela que queria abraçá-la.

— Rey, que bom que está aqui. — Leia aproximou-se para abraçá-la. Rey fechou os olhos quando deitou a cabeça no ombro da mulher.

Assim que se afastaram, Rey levantou a cabeça para Ben Solo. Eles trocaram um olhar intenso antes dele tirar um pequeno jacinto do bolso interno do paletó e ir jogá-lo sobre o caixão como os outros estavam fazendo.

Rey, que segurava a mão de Leia, sentiu o aperto ficar mais forte e rapidamente olhou para a mulher, que tinha os olhos arregalados para o filho, que se afastava devagar.

— O que foi? — Não se aguentou e perguntou.

— Rey, você sabia que cada flor tem um significado?

— Não. Eu nem sei o nome da maioria das flores, na verdade.

Leia nada disse, mas sorriu e Rey ficou curiosa agora. Ela nem tinha visto direito qual flor Ben tinha levado e muito menos sabia como se chamava.

Não muito longe dali, Finn Collins observava as nuvens de chuva serem levadas para longe pelo vento. Ele pensava que ia chover, porém, o céu estava limpando novamente. Eram quase cinco da tarde. Estava escurecendo e ele não estava nem um pouco interessado em estar em um cemitério à noite.

Os coveiros estavam jogando terra sobre o caixão e ele esperava que aquilo acabasse logo. As lápides começavam a lançar sombras pelo chão. A verdade é que ele nunca gostou de lugares assim, ele não ia à velórios ou enterros porque a atmosfera desses ambientes o deixavam deprimido e sufocado. O enterro de Luke foi o primeiro que ele foi na vida e estava certo de que não iria a mais nem um outro, exceto o seu próprio.

Alheio ao trabalho dos coveiros, notou quando Poe Dameron retirou-se. Reparou para onde ele estava indo, e o seguiu.

Não pensou sobre, não raciocinou nessa decisão, somente agiu por instinto e suas pernas o guiaram por entre os túmulos de todos os tamanhos e formatos diversos. Ele só se perguntou o que estava fazendo quando _percebeu o que estava fazendo._

Poe não tinha ido embora, como ele suspeitava. Estava parado diante de uma lápide que era aparentemente nova. Ele ficou parado de longe, observando, sentindo que ele queria ficar sozinho.

_"O que ele está fazendo?"_, perguntou-se. Ele só ficou ali parado, de costas para Finn, com os ombros para baixo. De repente estes mesmos ombros começaram a tremer e Finn percebeu que ele estava chorando. Ele sentiu seu peito apertado nesse momento. Nunca imaginou alguém como Poe chorando, talvez fosse por isso que ele se afastou dos demais, porque estava vulnerável.

Poe então se agachou. De cócoras ele ficou olhando para o túmulo à sua frente com as mãos no rosto. Finn chegou um pouco mais perto e conseguiu ler a inscrição na pedra.

_**Paige Tico**_

_**4 de maio de 1989 – 29 de novembro de 2015**_

Então ele entendeu tudo, porque Poe afastou-se, seu choro, porque ele parecia tão agitado o enterro todo. Ele tinha ido até o túmulo de Paige. Não conseguia imaginar o quanto era difícil para ele estar fazendo isso. Ainda se lembra da conversa que os dois tiveram no quarto de Poe, no dia da festa, quando ele lhe contou sobre Paige.

Ele sabia que Paige Tico era amada por Poe Dameron, do mesmo jeito que ele amava Rey Keeran, como se fossem irmãos de verdade. Ele queria ir até lá e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, queria abraçá-lo, beijá-lo...

Finn arregalou os olhos, perplexo com seus próprios pensamentos. Não, não! Não era isso que ele queria. Ou melhor, talvez ele tenha se confundido e o que pensou de fato foi num casto beijo de amigos, na testa ou na bochecha, sem segundas intenções.

Mas a ideia de beijar Poe Dameron, na boca, agora estava impressa em sua mente e ele estava fazendo tudo para tirar. Incluindo balançar a cabeça e imaginar sua treinadora Phasma numa fantasia de coelhinho, ou Ben e Rey transando. A última funcionou e ele sentiu náuseas.

— Finn? O que faz aqui?

Em seus delírios, não tinha reparado que Poe havia se levantado e estava voltando para o local do enterro, mas deu de cara com ele ali, fazendo caretas ridículas como se estivesse prestes a vomitar.

— Merda... — sussurrou. Recompôs-se imediatamente. — Oi, eu... Desculpe, eu vi você saindo e... Eh... Desculpe, eu devia estar com uma cara ridícula, é que eu senti vontade vomitar – não era de você! — Tratou logo de esclarecer.

— Que? Não, eu nem pensei nisso.

— Ah, foi?

— É!

— Ah, que bom. — Riu nervoso.

— Mas por que você estava com vontade de vomitar?

O que ele ia dizer? Não podia simplesmente falar que pensou em Ben e Rey fazendo sexo para tirar da sua mente a imagem deles se beijando por vários motivos, começando pelo óbvio de que a relação da sua amiga com o Solo era um segredo. Então ele precisava inventar alguma coisa.

— Eu lembrei de uma coisa muito nojenta que eu vi ontem.

— Sério? O que foi?

"Por que as pessoas são tão curiosas?!", ele se perguntou, ficando com raiva e sem muitas escolhas. Falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

— Eu vi um cachorro comendo as próprias fezes.

— Que nojo!

— Sim, exatamente. — Dito isto, a imagem projetou-se na cabeça dele e ele quis vomitar mesmo.

— Ei, vamos parar de falar nisso!

— Por favor.

Poe sorriu. Finn fitou-o nesse momento, tendo certeza de que ele tinha feito um grande esforço para sorrir e que não era como ele realmente se sentia. Aquilo o tocou fundo. Momentos antes ele estava agachado, chorando por causa de sua amiga. Ele sabia que Poe sentia-se como o principal responsável pela morte dela.

— Você está bem, Poe?

Dameron desviou o rosto, apertou os lábios numa linha fina. Ele não queria responder aquilo e de repente Finn achou a pergunta idiota.

— Eu sinto muito, eu não...

— Tá tudo bem — respondeu-o.

— Não, não está. Eu sinto muito, Poe. Sinto de verdade. Eu daria qualquer coisa para que você não se sentisse mais assim.

Poe mirou-o um tanto quanto estarrecido. Finn fechou a boca, chocado consigo mesmo pelo que acabou de dizer. O que estava acontecendo com ele hoje, afinal? Ele não tinha noção de qual seria o impacto daquelas palavras em Dameron.

— Eu...

— Obrigado, Finn. — Poe o puxou para perto e o abraçou.

Finn demorou um pouco para corresponder o abraço. E quando o fez, foi hesitante que ele envolveu a cintura e o braço de Poe. Era tão... bom. Ele se sentiu realmente acolhido e Poe era tão quente e cheirava tão bem. O cabelo dele principalmente, além de sentir o cheiro refrescante de loção pós-barba.

Poe foi quem cortou o abraço. Seu rostos passaram tão próximos que por pouco não se beijaram. Finn surpreendeu-se quando se viu desejando aquilo. Logo ele afastou-se, desesperado por distância e ao mesmo tempo sentindo um vazio terrível. Ele não poderia estar envolvido dessa forma. Estava confuso, é só isso. Ele não... "Eu não sou gay!", disse para si mesmo.

Ficou com um pouco de raiva de Poe, pois estava claro que era ele quem estava o seduzindo. Entretanto, concluiu para si que Poe estava se sentindo vulnerável e solitário, desesperado por afeto e que ele próprio só estava confuso porque estava carente, não por sentir-se realmente atraído por outro homem.

A ideia disso era-lhe absurda. Negava o sentimento veementemente.

— Eu ainda não tinha vindo aqui, sabe? A sensação era de que se eu viesse, a perdi definitivamente — disse Poe.

— Eu sinto muito — Finn respondeu.

— Ela era minha melhor amiga no mundo... Eu não consigo parar de pensar de que poderia ser eu ali... Entre nós dois, ela era quem mais merecia.

— Escuta aqui, nunca mais diga isso! — retrucou-o duramente. — Você ouviu bem? Não repete isso nunca mais. Foi um acidente o que aconteceu, ninguém tem culpa e não somos o destino para decidir quem merece viver ou morrer.

— Desculpa, eu não sei o que eu estou falando.

— É esse lugar. Ele deixa qualquer um deprimido.

— Acho que devemos voltar.

— Também acho.

Lado a lado, Finn apertou o seu ombro gentilmente. Eles caminharam entre as lápides que lançavam cada vez mais sombras no chão. Um lembrete de que estava ficando tarde. Não conversaram durante o trajeto; ainda que Finn tenha esforçadamente pensado em algum assunto para não ficarem naquele silêncio, não tinha nada de bom para falar.

Ele podia dizer que sabia que os pais de Rey também estavam enterrados ali ou que sua mãe poderia estar ali também, se não tivesse sido enterrada na cidade onde ela nasceu, contudo, ele não queria continuar falando sobre morte. Aquilo seria um péssimo gatilho, com certeza. Pensou em dizer que tinha largado à universidade no último semestre, porém, todo mundo que soube disso ficou desapontado com ele, principalmente seus professores. Ele não queria que Poe se sentisse desapontado com ele também. Também pensou em falar sobre futebol e de como Phasma estava fazendo de sua vida o inferno e ele só aguentava aquela mulher porque não perdia as esperanças de um olheiro de outro time estar em próximos jogos. Mas não sabia se Poe gostava de futebol ou se interessava por seus problemas com a treinadora.

Decidiu-se que calado era a melhor opção no momento.

Eles chegaram bem a tempo de participar da última salva de palmas. Algumas pessoas já estavam indo embora, algumas prestavam suas últimas homenagens, incluindo a mulher de vestido roxo e chapéu. Ela parecia ser bem... excêntrica. Leia estava perto dela.

— A Leia está ali, eu vou até lá.

— Está bem, eu vou procurar a Rey.

Ele não foi imediatamente. Ainda ficou ali, olhando Poe. Ele abraçou a madrinha e falou alguma coisa com ela, então foi ajudar a outra mulher a colocar a coroa de flores dela.

— Onde você se meteu? — Rey materializou-se na sua frente e ele tomou um pequeno susto, mas não chegou a externar isso.

— Eu... Estava por aí?

— Estava por aí? — Cruzou os braços, incrédula. — Foi dar um rolê no cemitério, logo você?

— Está bem! — Revirou os olhos. — Eu vi o Poe se afastar muito deprimido, então eu fui atrás dele. Fiz o que você faria se fosse eu, só isso.

Rey lhe dá um olhar estranho. Então olhou para Poe e para ele novamente. Ele gostaria de saber o que ela pensava, porém, lembrando-se do que foi motivo de briga entre eles no passado, Finn decidiu que não. Não queria saber. Conservava sua saúde mental não se torturando desse jeito.

— Já está ficando tarde, vamos embora?

— Eu estava esperando você dizer! Não aguento mais ficar aqui.

— Eu só preciso falar com o Ben...

— Ah, meu Deus... — reclamou. — Rey, a mãe dele está aqui, os colegas de trabalho dele, como o San Teka, tem a galera que é veterana do nosso curso também, esqueceu?

— Eu não vou agarrá-lo e beijá-lo aqui, Finn! — ela rebateu. — Eu vou falar com ele, apenas. Nós não nos falamos desde que o Luke se foi. Eu fui paciente, dei espaço e fui compreensiva quando ele não me procurou, mas eu estou preocupada e sentindo sua falta... E de qualquer maneira, não tem por que ninguém achar estranho ou desconfiar de algo, o tio dele morreu e eu estarei prestando meus sentimentos. O que também não é mentira.

— Acho que você está certa. — Ela assentiu. Finn olhou para além dela e adicionou: — Ele vem vindo aí, por falar nisso. — Rey soltou os braços que permaneciam cruzados. — Vê se dá um jeito nessas bochechas coradas e aja naturalmente.

Finn beijou sua testa e foi embora. Ela virou-se bem a tempo de ver Ben Solo acompanhado de sua mãe. Ela já tinha notado que ele não saía do lado dela o tempo todo. Ela preferia conversar com ele em particular, mas... Dance conforme a música.

— Leia... — disse gentilmente e olhou-a de igual modo. — Ben... — O olhar para ele, porém, foi mais intenso, apesar de ter durado bem menos do que o de Leia. — Eu só queria cumprimentar vocês antes de eu ir para a minha casa.

— Rey. — Ele devolveu o olhar na mesma intensidade. E ao contrário dela, não desviou o seu olhar, mesmo quando sua mãe avançou.

— Rey, minha querida. — Leia a abraçou rapidamente, mas com força. — Eu não saberei nunca como agradecer a você, por ter nos ajudado nesses últimos dias tão difíceis e por ser uma amiga para o meu irmão. Sei que ele te considerava muito.

— Obrigada — disse ela um pouco emocionada. — Eu faria de novo cem vezes.

— Eu estou feliz que você está aqui, Rey — Ben que disse isso. Ela fitou-o novamente, torcendo para que suas bochechas não estivessem coradas como Finn tinha dito. Não se imaginava mais corando por Ben, mas parecia que isso nunca tinha mudado.

— Obrigada, sr. Solo. Os meus sentimentos a você também. — Ela se aproximou. Queria realmente abraçá-lo, mas tudo que fez foi apertar sua mão. Era impressão sua ou ele estava desapontado?

— Rey! — A voz de Arthur vinha de trás dele. Ben afastou-se e o anão veio em direção da jovem. Ela se inclinou e os dois abraçaram-se. — Ah, menina...

Rey sorriu. Ele sempre a chamava dessa forma, de menina. Ela nem se importava mais. Ficou acostumada.

Nesse ínterim, Poe também se juntou a eles.

— Você fica ótimo de terno, Arthur — disse ela quando se afastaram e Rey endireitou a postura.

— Ah, cale a boca! — Olhou para os outros três. — Que bom que vocês todos estão logo aqui, porque então ninguém fica surpreso.

— Arthur, o que...?

— Daqui há duas semanas será lido o testamento do Luke...

— Luke deixou testamento? — Poe perguntou.

— Sim, eu mesma fiquei responsável por levar o documento ao cartório, fui uma das testemunhas, inclusive — Rey disse.

— Sim, e eu quero que a Rey esteja presente durante a leitura.

— Arthur, mas...

— Sem mais nem meio mas! Por favor, Rey, qual o problema?

— Nenhum, é que... Acho que só a família deve estar presente, provavelmente serão os beneficiários do que quer que ele tenha deixado ou que quer que seja feito com seus bens.

— Rey, não me faça discutir com você na porra de um cemitério!

— Arthur, tenha mais respeito com os mortos — Leia repreendeu.

Arthur respirou fundo. — Rey, por favor. Só esteja presente.

— Podemos fazer a leitura na minha casa — Leia ofereceu.

— Ah que bom que você disse isso! — Arthur falou. — Porque eu já tinha marcado com o advogado lá.

— Você é impossível! — Leia retorquiu. Tirou os óculos escuros do colarinho e os guardou na bolsa. — Que seja.

Ela deu um passo à frente e parou então, olhando para a frente.

— Você sabe o que há nesse testamento? — Ben aproximou-se e sussurrou com Rey.

— Não, eu só levei ao cartório para ser autenticado e fui uma das testemunhas. E Ben, eu gostaria que viesse à minha casa... Amanhã, é claro. Imagino que sua mãe precise de você ainda.

— Eu vou ainda hoje se eu conseguir, qualquer coisa eu envio uma mensagem. — Ela assentiu e ele olhou para a mãe, franzindo o cenho em seguida. Ele estava parada, estagnada, perplexa. — Mãe?

— Leia? Viu uma alma penada? — Arthur que perguntou.

— Está tudo bem, madrinha? — Poe perguntou.

— Ali. — Rey indicou. Logo todos seguiram com o olhar a direção em que Leia olhava fixamente.

— Mas o que...? — Arthur resmungou.

Leia já tinha o visto antes, da janela da sua casa. O homem com chapéu panamá. Ele estava há menos de cinquenta metros, debaixo de uma árvore frondosa. A jaqueta, a forma como se apoiava numa perna só, as mãos na cintura... Leia não podia acreditar. Era como um fantasma. Mas Leia não acreditava em fantasmas, e aquele homem ali não podia ser alucinação.

Aparentemente, o homem percebeu que estava sendo observado pelas cinco pessoas e rapidamente virou as costas para sair do cemitério. Foi nesse momento que Leia entregou sua bolsa para Rey e desceu dos saltos, iniciando uma corrida atrás daquele homem.

— Leia!

— Mãe!

— Quem era aquele homem? — Poe perguntou.

Ben não ficou ali para refletir sobre a identidade do sujeito. Ele também saiu correndo, mas atrás da mãe. Esta que corria por entre as lápides até acessar a rua central dentro do cemitério e seguir o homem, da qual chegava cada vez mais perto.

Os outros também correram. Poe na frente, Rey mais atrás e Arthur na retaguarda, falando um xingamento atrás do outro.

Poe e Rey estavam de fato impressionados com a velocidade com que Leia corria. Mas Leia não fazia ioga e pilates três vezes na semana, hidroginástica duas vezes por semana, e corria na esteira todos os dias por uma hora, para fazer corpo mole. Não ia deixar um sujeito como aquele escapar. Ela podia não ser mais tão ágil do que quando tinha dezenove anos, mas também não era uma velha gagá. Ben só ainda não a tinha alcançado pela vantagem de ela ter "aberto a largada", mas logo suas pernas longas a alcançariam.

— Mãe!

— Você aí! Parado! — Leia gritou para o homem. Ele, por sua vez, é que parecia bem mais cansado pela idade do que ela. Já tinha notado que era um velho. Mas era realmente quem ela estava pensando?

— Mãe, pare!

— Leia! — Poe continuava gritando logo atrás.

As pessoas que ainda estavam saindo do cemitério olhavam curiosas para o que estavam acontecendo.

— Vocês aí, detenham esse homem!

Ben havia finalmente a alcançado e puxava seu braço para que ela parasse, mas Leia estava resoluta e tentava a todo custo desvencilhar-se do filho.

— Solte-me!

— Mãe, por que você fez isso?!

O homem continua correndo, mas não contava com Amilyn Holdo perto do portão do cemitério. Ela colocou o pé no meio do caminho e ele tropeçou nele com tudo, batendo a cara no chão. Chapéu caindo longe.

Leia conseguiu se desvencilhar do filho depois de enchê-lo de tapas. Ela novamente correu, dessa vez mais contida e sentindo fisicamente os efeitos da adrenalina passando e ficando exausta.

— Você! — ela gritou.

O reverendo foi quem ajudou o homem caído a levantar-se. Ele estava todo sujo de terra e havia rasgado a calça num dos joelhos. Ele parecia ter finalmente cansado de fugir. Em todos os sentidos possíveis. Ficou ali parado, respirando forte, e incapaz de olhar para Leia diretamente.

— Olhe para mim — ela mandou. Ele não o fez. — Eu mandei você olhar para mim! Seja homem e olha na minha cara, Han Solo!

Nem o silêncio dos mortos foi mais pesado que o que se abateu sobre aquelas pessoas próximo à saída do cemitério, na viração do dia.

Poe estava de boca aberta, Leia o fuzilava com um olhar dardejante cheio de raiva, Rey estava confusa e chocada, e Arthur havia finalmente chegado com os sapatos de Leia, xingando e reclamando de Deus e o mundo.

E havia Ben.

Ali estava o seu fantasma, seu pai que o havia abandonado há quase duas décadas e que aparecia do nada no enterro de seu tio. Ele não sabia o que fazer, sentia-se prestes a ter uma crise de ansiedade das fortes. Seus punhos estavam cerrados e ele sentia tanta raiva, tanta mágoa, tanto ódio...

Ele empurrou quem estivesse na frente, ignorou os chamados suplicantes de Rey e acertou um soco na cara de Han Solo. Ele caiu no chão, com a mão na cara e a vazar sangue pelo nariz.

O pandemônio começou. Poe mais dois homens seguraram Ben, todos estavam gritando e ninguém se entendia. O reverendo pedia calma e outra pessoa chamava a polícia. Leia gritava com Han, Han gemia de dor, Rey gritava com Ben, Ben xingava e tentava de toda forma se soltar e bater de novo em Han Solo.

Arthur ainda segurava os sapatos e observava tudo.


	39. XXXVIII - Solo

**Coruscant, meados de 2000.**

_Com a ajuda de uma lanterna, um homem encapuzado invadiu o escritório da gerência no último andar do edifício Mos Eisley, que funcionava, oficialmente, como uma produtora de eventos. Era um dos vários estabelecimentos onde a família Hutt lavava dinheiro._

_A produtora funcionava somente no primeiro andar. O segundo andar era composto de um cassino clandestino, onde, todas as noites, dúzias de homens ricos acompanhados de belas mulheres apostavam seus milhões nas mesas, e outros azarados sem sorte faliam. O terceiro andar, e o mais divertido segundo os donos, funcionava um bordel de luxo, o antro de prostituição mais famoso na boca miúda de todo o estado e região, e visitado até por empresários do exterior._

_O quarto e último andar, onde o encapuzado se encontrava, funcionava toda a questão administrativa do negócio. Aquela sala, inclusive, era de onde Jabba Hutt comandava seus sórdidos negócios, bem à margem da lei._

_Mas àquela hora, o andar encontrava-se vazio. Não por acaso, aquele homem escolheu aquele dia e horário para invadir o escritório._

_No momento, todos estavam no andar debaixo, no prostíbulo, onde acontecia uma festinha para lá de especial para Jabba, que aniversariava. Ele era um homem de excessos, em todos os sentidos. O invasor nem queria imaginar as coisas que estavam acontecendo lá embaixo._

_Precisava ser rápido. Não tinha tempo a perder. Aquela sala só ficava vazia em dias de festa ou quando Jabba descia para inspecionar o cassino ou o prostíbulo. Ele não sabia quando haveria outra chance, ou _se_ haveria._

_Ele ascendeu apenas o abajur da mesa, e ligou o computador. Enquanto este ligava, ele tratou de mexer na gavetas e nas pastas sobre a mesa. Suspirou aliviado quando encontrou uma pasta específica, uma que levava seu nome. Guardou a pasta na mochila e correu para a estante. Agradeceu aos céus por quem quer que fosse pago por Jabba para gerenciar aquela papelada fosse tão organizado. Os livros da tesouraria estavam organizados em ordem alfabética._

_Achava ultrapassado a insistência de Jabba de manter cópias físicas de tudo, mesmo depois que o computador entrou na moda. Mas achada a papelada, enfiou novamente as pastas dentro da mochila. Era a hora do computador. Seria o mais difícil, haja vista que não nasceu na era da informática e o trabalho que faria, na sua mente, era quase o de um hacker._

_A CPU fazia barulho. Era um modelo antigo._

_Pegou uma folha média de papel amassado do bolso e a desembrulhou. Uma lista de passos a fazer, nomes das coisas que tinha que deletar e o que fazer em caso de emergência._

_O informante estava certo. Tudo estava lá, conforme indicado. Ele não estava tendo dificuldade quanto a isso._

_Ele havia deletado apenas metade das coisas quando ouviu um barulho. Rapidamente apagou a luz do abajur e desligou o monitor do computador._

— _Tem alguém aí? — ouviu uma voz masculina. Era um dos seguranças._

— _Merda! — murmurou, saindo da cadeira e se escondendo embaixo da escrivaninha. Ajeitou a cadeira no lugar e puxou o cabo da CPU um segundo antes da porta abrir. Primeiro ele viu a sombra do homem projetada na parede, depois a luz ascendeu._

_Estava mais parado que uma estátua, e nem chegava a respirar, com medo de fazer barulho._

_O segurança chegou a dar um passo para dentro da sala, mas alguém chamou por ele._

— _Ei Rritho, o que está fazendo aí? O chefe está chamando todo mundo para o brinde — disse alguém._

— _Pensei ter ouvido alguma coisa._

— _Não tem ninguém aí, está todo mundo no puteiro._

— _Certo, eu já vou._

_A luz foi apagada e o homem embaixo da mesa ficou em silêncio por ainda um minuto depois da porta ter sido fechada. Concentrou-se em ouvir os passos do tal Rritho se afastando, e quando enfim teve certeza de que estava em segurança de novo, ele deixou seu esconderijo._

_Não havia mais tempo, pelo que ouviu, lá embaixo seria feito um brinde e todos que trabalham para Jabba foram convidados. Se sua intuição estiver certa, é o ponto mais esperado do aniversário, e depois, quem estivesse trabalhando naquela noite, deixaria a pequena folga proporcionada pela festinha e voltaria aos seus postos de trabalho._

_Logo alguém voltaria para o escritório._

_Sem muitas opções, o homem abriu a CPU, e tirou disco rígido o mais rápido que conseguiu. Jogou na mochila junto com o resto, conferiu a cena do crime mais uma vez, e escapou pela janela, onde fugiria pelas escadas de incêndio._

_Tudo correu bem, conforme o planejado, mas a ampulheta foi virada. Era questão de tempo até descobrirem o que fizeram. Mas se tivesse sorte – e ele costumava ter –, quando isso acontecesse, ele já estaria longe o suficiente, e ninguém o encontraria._

_Quando ele chegou a rodoviária, era quase meia-noite. Nesse ínterim, trocara o capuz por um boné. Andava rápido e olhava para os lados. Havia poucas pessoas esperando pelos expressos da madrugada e alguns funcionários, além de um mendigo bêbado cantando na calçada do outro lado da rua._

_Ele caminhou normalmente, tentando não chamar atenção, e se escondendo das câmeras de segurança. Sentou-se num banco de madeira, com a pintura azul já desgastada, onde já estava sentado um outro homem, este moreno, da pele negra, dono de grandes olhos astutos e de um bigode charmoso._

— _Você demorou — ele disse._

— _Quase me pegaram — o que chegou respondeu._

— _Mas você conseguiu?_

— _Bem, sim, mas..._

— _Mas...?_

— _Eu segui todas as suas instruções, mas eu quase fui pego quando tentei usar o computador e removi o disco rígido._

— _Eu disse que isso só deveria ser feito em último caso!_

— _Foi a única opção!_

— _Verificou pelo menos a presença de um HD externo?_

— _Sim, não havia. Felizmente._

— _Esses caras são idiotas. Acabaram de perder tudo, todos os documentos, informações importantes de contabilidade, toda a parte administrativa deles, os segredos, tudo. — Abanou a cabeça em reprovação. — No futuro, as pessoas vão guardar suas coisas na internet mesmo, vai ser tudo on-line._

— _Como você tem tanta certeza?_

— _Amigo, a internet está se tornando mais popular a cada dia. A rede mundial de computadores daqui há uns anos vai alcançar todo o globo. Já viu o que dá para fazer hoje em dia? Imagine daqui há um anos?_

— _Eu não gosto dessas coisas... Essas máquinas um dia vão nos matar._

— _Você que ficou impressionado com isso depois de O Exterminador do Futuro — respondeu ele rindo. — Eu me lembro que você achava que o mundo ia acabar com a virada do milênio._

— _Dá para irmos logo com isso? Minha batata tá assando! Você tem certeza de que eles só usavam esse computador?_

— _Sim, eu tenho. Absoluta. Você tirou a papelada física, certo?_

— _Sim, é claro! Você trouxe tudo, não é?_

_O outro homem portava uma bolsa de alça a tiracolo, que o companheiro já havia notado. Dela pegou uma pasta de papelão vermelha e o entregou._

— _Você, oficialmente, não existe mais para eles. É como se não tivesse nem nascido, bem, ao menos que eles queiram ir a um cartório, pedir uma cópia da certidão, mas não farão isso._

— _Eu não nasci em Coruscant — respondeu conferindo tudo._

— _Eu sei._

— _Eu tenho que destruir tudo e estarei livre deles, não é?_

— _Não totalmente, eles só não têm mais meios físicos de te ligarem a eles, ou de terem com o que fazer chantagens. E o que você os devia já foi pago, pode conferir._

— _É, mas eu irritei o Jabba. E ele quer minha cabeça por isso. — Resmungou em seguida: — É muita audácia dele mandar aquele capanga de merda atrás de mim._

— _Bom, mas como eu disse, nessa parte você está livre. Não é como se roubando o disco rígido, você tenha se apagado da memória deles._

— _Eu sei, eu sei. É por isso que estou dando o fora._

— _Mas e sua família? — Ele fechou a pasta. Encarou a rodovia antes de olhar para o homem ao seu lado. Aquele era o assunto delicado. — Ele não sabe da sua família, não é?_

— _Sim, ele não sabe, mas pode descobrir — respondeu sério. — É por eles que eu tenho que fugir, Lando, eu não quero que ele use meu filho e minha mulher para me atingir. Quando ele souber que eu tive coragem de abandoná-los por supostamente temer mais a ele do que qualquer outra coisa, ele vai achar que eu não voltarei se tentar usá-los para me ameaçar e os deixará em paz._

— _Eu acho que você confia demais no seu julgamento sobre o Jabba, Han, um criminoso não é confiável._

— _Lando, eu conheço o Jabba. Ele vai ver no que estará se metendo assim que descobrir quem é minha esposa, a sua família, e quem são seus amigos. É melhor para ele me esquecer._

— _Ainda não acredito que uma mulher como Leia tenha se casado com alguém como você. Quando ela descobrir... Vai ficar decepcionada._

_Han abaixou a cabeça. Ele estava ciente do que aconteceria, de como os decepcionaria, mas era muito diferente ele saber isso na sua cabeça, e outra pessoa falar. Lando estava certo. Ela não o perdoaria por isso, nem seu filho._

_Seu filho... Com o rancor de Leia conseguiria sobreviver, mas e o de Ben? Deitar a cabeça no travesseiro todas as noites enquanto imagina em todas as coisas ruins que ele pensará sobre o pai, na mágoa, na tristeza... Ele andava tão arredio ultimamente, tão rebelde... Ben pioraria depois que ele fugisse, tinha certeza. Balançou a cabeça, tentando focar no que era mais importante no momento._

— _Não importa. Eu não vou deixar nem um rastro, é o que importa. Eu confio em Leia para proteger-se e proteger o Benny se qualquer coisa que acontecer. Ela tem Luke também. Vai dar tudo certo._

— _Assim espero, até porque, o seu sucesso nessa empreitada é o meu também — Lando respondeu. — Eles vão saber que fui eu que te passei as informações. E é por isso que amanhã mesmo eu já vou estar bem longe, em algum fim de mundo desse planeta._

_Han se levantou. Guardou a pasta que Lando lhe trouxe na mochila e estendeu a mão para ele._

— _Boa sorte, então, Lando._

— _Boa sorte, Solo. — Apertou a mão dele._

_Cada um foi embora da rodoviária numa direção diferente. Han andou por várias ruas, completamente sozinho na alta madrugada. Examinou um beco, numa via velha e escura. Estudou se era seguro entrar, se não havia algum vadio ali escondido usando drogas. Não havia nada, só lixo e baratas e ratos._

_Entrou. Colocou a mochila no chão e abriu um dos bolsos menores, tirando um vidro de álcool etílico e um isqueiro. Tirou as pastas da bolsa, e o disco rígido do computador. Da pasta que Lando lhe entregou, tirou os documentos falsos e o dinheiro e guardou na mochila. O resto, organizou numa pilha com os outros papéis._

_Mas antes de abrir o tubo de álcool e despejar sobre a pilha, ele mudou de ideia e retirou o disco rígido, guardando-o. Tinha um pressentimento de que deveria guardar aquilo, afinal, possuía informações preciosas. Tocou fogo no resto e esperou até que tudo se tornasse cinzas._

_[...]_

_Han entrou com cuidado para não fazer barulho. Um pequeno abajur aceso era o único ponto de luz em meio à escuridão do quarto. Não esperava encontrá-la acordada, mas não foi totalmente uma surpresa. Leia tinha problemas com insônia desde que a mocidade._

— _Chegou tarde — ela disse, fechando o livro que estava lendo e pondo-o na mesinha de cabeceira, ao lado do abajur, junto com os óculos de leitura._

— _Desculpe-me, querida. Sabe como eu e Chewie nem vemos o tempo passar quando estamos jogando. — Ele sorriu, começando a tirar a camisa._

— _Sim, eu sei. Por que não se deita? — ela sorriu, sugestiva._

_Ele entendeu a sugestão em seu olhar e sorriu de volta. Tirou os sapatos e engatinhou na cama até ela, beijando-a. Num movimento rápido, Leia o empurrou e inverteu as posições, ele se deixou levar. Deitado, ele fechou os olhos e deixou que ela tirasse o resto de sua roupa, deliciando-se com seus beijos e carícias ousadas._

_[...]_

_Eram quase quatro horas da manhã quando Han entrou no quarto de Ben. Pegou a cadeira da escrivaninha e sentou-se ao lado da cama, e lá ficou por um tempo, observando o filho dormir, memorizando cada detalhe do seu rosto. Chegou a chorar, mas não foi um choro demorado, ele tinha pressa. As lágrimas teriam que ficar para outra hora._

_Levantou-se, devolveu a cadeira ao seu lugar e afagou a cabeça do adolescente. Sussurrou que o amava e rezou para Ben escutasse em seus sonhos. O rapaz chegou a se mexer, mas só se virou na cama e continuou dormindo. Ainda se demorou mais um pouco na porta, antes de fechá-la, mas já estava amanhecendo e ele não podia mais se demorar._

_A mala o esperava no corredor. Mas antes de finalmente partir, ele foi até o escritório e deixou um bilhete. Do álbum de fotografias, pegou uma foto de Leia e outra de Ben, e as levou consigo._

_Fugiu pelo portão dos fundos. Caminhou algumas quadras até que encontrou um velho cabriolé com a capota fechada estacionado na rua. Um sujeito bastante alto, barbudo e de cabelos castanhos e longos deixou o veículo e pegou sua mala, sem dizer nada, e a guardou no porta-bagagens._

— _Obrigado, Chewie — Han disse ao fechar a porta, colocando o cinto de segurança. — Eu nunca vou poder retribuir._

— _Já lhe disse que não tem que agradecer nada — respondeu o homem de voz grossa e carregada de sotaque. Ele girou a chave de ignição e começou a dirigir. — Tem um barco esperando você quando chegar ao litoral. Lando te passou todas as instruções?_

— _Sim, estou ciente. — Fez uma pausa. — Chewie, você sabe que eles vão te fazer perguntas, não é?_

— _Eu não me preocupo com isso. Sei muito bem o que vou dizer e fazer, caso me procurem. O problema não é o Jabba, é a Leia. Ela vai mover Céus e Terra para te achar. Ela vai me torturar que nem nas ditaduras, tenho certeza — brincou._

— _Mas não vai me encontrar — rebateu._

— _Claro que não, porque eu e Lando te ajudamos. Se fosse só você, nada disso daria certo, você é burro._

_A conversa seguiu. Chewbacca tentava animar Han, mas não adiantava muito. Depois de horas de viagem, eles atravessaram o estado, evitando as rodovias principais e cuidando se eram seguidos. Quase ao meio-dia, chegavam ao litoral de Scarif. Chewbacca abraçou Han com força._

— _Então, isso é um adeus? — Chewbacca perguntou, com lágrimas nos olhos. Han sorriu. Apesar da aparência, Chewie é um coração mole._

— _Eu acho que sim, meu amigo._

_Han esticou o braço, para tocar o seu ombro. Chewie chorou mais um pouco, lutando para enxugar as lágrimas com as mãos grandes._

— _E para onde você vai?_

— _Chewie, é melhor você não saber de nada. Para o seu próprio bem e o meu._

— _Eu entendo, mas..._

— _Não vou manter nem um tipo de contato, nunca — redarguiu, adivinhando o que ele diria. — Nem uma carta, nem um e-mail._

_Mesmo sendo necessário, não era fácil dizer aquilo. Chewie pelo menos estava tendo a oportunidade de se despedir dele, sua família, por outro lado, acordaria com a surpresa._

— _Então... Adeus._

— _Adeus._

**Coruscant, dezembro de 2015.**

— Você teve sorte de terem o segurado logo.

Han Solo suspirou e gemeu em seguida. Até suspirar doía. Tinha um tufo grande de algodão enfiado dentro de uma das narinas que ajudou a conter o sangramento; também estava todo sujo de terra de cemitério, com a calça rasgada onde ele ralou o joelho, havia perdido seu chapéu favorito e ainda estava cheio de raladuras no rosto por causa da queda. Segundo Amilyn Holdo, o nariz não parecia quebrado, mas se o sangramento persistisse por mais de vinte minutos, ele teria que ir ao pronto-socorro.

Depois de anos ensaiando um reencontro e já esperando por uma recepção péssima, o que ele não esperava era levar um soco no meio da cara do próprio filho. Em extremos, esperava isso de Leia, na verdade. Não que achasse que Ben fosse lhe receber de braços abertos, porém, ele esperava bem mais frieza da parte dele, não uma atitude tão enérgica. O que lhe doeu bastante, após certa reflexão; saber que ficou tanto tempo longe de sua prole que não a reconhecia mais. Ainda assim, ele havia merecido o murro que levou e sabia disso. Sentia-se até um pouco esquisito de estar orgulhoso de Ben por ele ser tão bom numa de direita.

Holdo aproximou-se dele de novo. Ele não se sentiu muito confortável em ser socorrido logo pela mulher que colocou o pé no meio do caminho para ele cair, mas não estava em posição de reclamar. Ela tirou o algodão devagar e mostrou para ele um spray nasal.

— Meu nariz está sangrando e não congestionado.

— Isso tem cloridato de oximetazolina e vai ajudar o sangramento a parar de vez. Se você voltar a sangrar, então terá que ir no médico imediatamente.

— Você já disse isso — reclamou, inclinando a cabeça para trás.

— Não inclina a cabeça desse jeito! — mandou, pegando a cabeça dele e colocando para frente.

— Uma hora você disse que parou de sangrar, outra hora diz que pode voltar, que tipo de médica é você?

— Cardiologista.

— Então tá.

— Agora tente assoar o nariz. Não me olha com essa cara, é melhor fazer o que estou mandando.

Han tentou, doeu como o inferno, mas isso ajudou a sair o resto de sangue que estava dentro do nariz. Holdo limpou e depois aplicou o spray. Deu a ele um novo algodão limpo.

— Você trata seus pacientes assim também? — Han perguntou em tom de deboche.

— Tento ser a pessoa mais gentil e paciente de todas, mas às vezes eu tenho que ser bastante dura, principalmente com os mais teimosos.

Han deu e ombros e colocou o tufo de algodão na narina de novo. Nesse ínterim, mais uma pessoa se aproximou dos dois. Leia achegou-se com cautela. Continuava descalça, seus pés estavam sujos e recusava-se a se calçar, seu cabelo estava amarrado num rabo-de-cavalo baixo, não usava mais o blazer que vestia no momento do enterro, ficando de vestido. Amilyn foi a primeira a reparar na sua aproximação e pediu licença.

Han tirou o tufo do nariz quando ela parou bem na sua frente. A tensão presente naquela sala era enorme agora e Han sentia o peso dos dezesseis, quase dezessete anos agora, de afastamento.

Ela havia envelhecido, como ele, mas continuava bonita. Tinha ganhado peso e rugas com a idade, mas sua postura continuava tão ou mais elegante como no passado. Não sabia o que todos esses anos fizeram com ela, mas com certeza ela havia mudado e estava mais madura, experiente. Talvez ela guardasse ressentimentos, e ela não seria uma anormal por causa disso. Ele entendia e aceitava todo a raiva e mágoa que ela sentia dele. Ele foi o culpado e, portanto, ele merece. Mas uma coisa ele não podia ignorar, pela forma como seu coração bate agora com esse reencontro.

Ele ainda a ama. Todos esses anos, e tudo o que aconteceu, nem mesmo a distância, foi capaz de diminuir ou mesmo apagar o seu amor. Foi o amor que o fez ir embora, e foi o amor que o fez voltar. Sabia que tanto ela quanto Ben jamais entenderiam, mas ele fez o que achou necessário.

Ele sentia-se exposto com o jeito que Leia o encara, e também desconfortável. Como ele deve tê-la feito sofrer... Han se considera o mais miserável homem de todo o mundo. Leia não merecia, mas que escolha ele tinha?

Ela ainda não tinha dito nada e ele idem. Aquele silêncio era sufocante demais, era como estar dentro de uma panela de pressão que a qualquer momento pode explodir. Não fazia ideia do que dizer e acabou escolhendo o pior para falar:

— Ainda correndo atrás de mim, hein Leia? — sorriu. Seu sorriso logo esvaneceu quando viu que ela não achou graça.

— É isso que você tem a dizer? — inquiriu. — Depois desses anos todos, é isso que você me diz?

Se ela já estava irada antes, Han sabia que tinha a deixado com mais raiva ainda. "Parabéns, você é um idiota!", pensou ele.

— Leia, eu só estou tentando deixar o clima mais leve.

— Então pode parar. Eu te proíbo de tentar fazer qualquer gracinha, senão eu mesma termino de quebrar o seu nariz.

— Eu não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia, já estamos todos numa delegacia e você ainda me ameaça...

— Já chega! — rangeu entredentes.

Han sentiu a garganta seca, viu-se desejando uma água gelada e um banho. Sabia que a sensação de incômodo não melhoraria, mas o incômodo físico pelo menos passaria. Mas ele estava preso naquela delegacia com o filho e a ex-mulher. Então ele se pegou pensando nisso, na situação conjugal deles dois. Eles ainda eram casados, já que ela não era viúva e nem eles tinham assinado o divórcio. Mas quem sabe Leia tenha procurado meios legais para oficializar seu estado civil após seu sumiço. Ela nunca usou o sobrenome dele, mesmo após casados, então não precisaria de novos documentos.

Han suspirou, e dessa vez falou sério:

— Eu sei que você tem todos os motivos do mundo para me odiar, e se esse for o caso, tudo bem, eu aceito. Não mereço perdão pelo que fiz a vocês. E eu acho que é isso que você quer, não é? Uma explicação. Eu só acho que agora não é uma boa hora...

— E quando será uma boa hora? Hein? — Seu tom era de raiva e ressentimento, com um toque de sarcasmo. — Daqui há uma hora, amanhã? Ou quem sabe você prefira esperar mais dezesseis anos?

— Leia...

— Você não tinha o direito de aparecer no enterro do meu irmão depois do que fez a nós.

— Luke também era meu amigo!

— Você me abandonou! Você abandonou seu filho, seu único filho! — Ele tentou replicar, mas antes que pudesse, Leia o interrompeu. — Aliás, temos que pôr uma vírgula aqui. Quem garante que Ben seja mesmo seu unigênito?

— Eu garanto!

— Ah, garante? E como quer que eu acredite em você, se fugiu e abandonou sua família? Você não é digno de nem um pingo de confiança, é um safado miserável que abandonou a mulher com um adolescente para cuidar — disse apontando o dedo no peito dele. — Sabe pelo que eu e meu filho tivemos que passar por sua causa?

— Eu...

— Não sabe! Porque você não estava aqui!

— Leia, me deixe falar, por favor.

— Não, não deixo! Não quero suas explicações agora, mas pode ter certeza que eu vou exigi-las mais tarde. Eu quero falar o que está entalado na minha garganta há mais uma década. Eu estou por aqui com essa merda. — Colocou a mão na vertical na frente garganta.

Ela sabia que se não falasse ia explodir, estava cansada, exausta, de ter que aguentar tudo pelo que passou e estava passando, e não ter a chance nem de demonstrar fraqueza. Ela não aguentava mais ser vinte e quatro horas por dia e sete dias na semana a Leia Organa que as pessoas idealizaram, colocaram num pedestal e que ela própria bancava o tempo todo, a da mulher forte e inabalável, que nunca abaixava a cabeça para nada nem ninguém ou permitia que uma situação adversa da vida tirasse sua fé e determinação, a mulher que todos deviam se inspirar, porque nada a derrubava, nada era forte o suficiente para fazê-la chorar ou pensar em desistir.

Pelos céus, Luke está morto! Ela acabou de enterrar seu irmão gêmeo que sucumbiu à uma doença de forma que ela não teve nem ao menos a chance de se preparar. Ela estava de luto ainda, mas tinha que estar ali, naquela delegacia, tendo que enfrentar o crápula que a largou com um filho.

— Por que você tinha que aparecer justo agora? — indagou. — Eu acabei de enterrar o meu irmão! Será que ninguém vê que eu tenho limites? Eu lutei, eu me levantei e fui à luta todos os dias depois que você foi embora por mim e pelo meu filho. Em todos esses anos, eu nunca recebi notícia nenhuma do seu paradeiro. Criei tantas teorias na minha cabeça e nem uma delas fazia sentido, sempre tinha uma peça do quebra-cabeça faltando... Cheguei a pensar que tinha outra mulher, outra família, nos últimos tempos, que estava morto há anos... — Ela fungou e limpou o nariz que escorria com a manga do vestido. — A única pessoa que não me abandonou, que ficou ao meu lado quando nem mesmo Ben podia estar, está enterrada há sete palmos do chão!

— Eu sinto muito...

— Você sente? Sente mesmo? — perguntou com ironia. — Você falou que Luke também era seu amigo, mas você também o abandonou. Quando você foi um covarde e foi embora, também o deixou para trás. Não se importou nem em nos dar uma explicação, uma pista, ou um bilhete mais decente. "Sinto muito, não posso ficar para o jantar", foi o que você escreveu. Era para ser engraçado? Porque na primeira vez que eu li eu achei que era uma piada.

— As coisas eram complicadas demais naquela época. Eu não podia envolver vocês nos meus problemas — disse Han.

— Han, nós éramos um casal! — refutou Leia, não acreditando que era sério o que ele tinha acabado de falar. — Se você estava com problemas, então deveria ter compartilhado comigo. Nós encontraríamos uma solução juntos. É isso que casais fazem. "Na alegria e na tristeza", esqueceu disso?

— Leia, se eu te contasse no que eu estava metido, você teria ficado contra mim!

— Isso é o que você pensa!

— Eu não tinha escolha. Não podia colocar a vida de vocês em risco!

— E sabe o que o seu abandono fez à cabeça do Ben? Como ele passou todos esses anos achando que você o abominava?!

— O sacrifício que eu fiz foi principalmente por ele! — Ela bufou quando ouviu a palavra "sacrifício". O nariz de Han voltou a sangrar, mas ele não se importou. — Se aqueles caras... — Calou-se assim que percebeu uma policial parando junto à porta. Ela havia sido atraída pelos gritos e então mandou que eles parassem de brigar e conversassem mais baixo.

— "Se aqueles caras" o quê? — Leia indagou. Mas Han manteve-se quieto, a policial ainda estava na outra sala. — Fala!

— Agora não!

— Ah não? — perguntou irônica.

— Por favor, Leia... Olha o meu estado. Eu preciso ir ao médico.

— Foda-se o seu nariz quebrado! — Han arregalou os olhos quando ela xingou. A última vez que viu Leia Organa xingando, eles eram jovens e haviam acabado de se conhecer. Por coincidência, na ocasião, o xingado por ela foi justamente ele. — Você foi embora, me abandonou com um adolescente, e acha que pode voltar simplesmente como se não tivesse nenhum tipo de responsabilidade?

— Eu não pretendia voltar assim, não era para você ter me visto...

— Cala a boca!

— Mas que caralho... — resmungou. Estranhamente, ele não conseguia mais sentir o nariz.

Entraram então, então, dois policiais. Um homem e uma mulher. O homem pediu que Leia se afastasse e deu voz de prisão para Han.

— O que está acontecendo? — Leia perguntou.

— O que eu fiz? — A pergunta era idiota, e retórica. Han não sabe o que lhe deu para perguntar. Ele sabia, afinal.

Tinha os punhos estendidos, por ordem da policial mulher, e ela colocou as algemas.

— Você está preso por contrabando e pelo assassinato de Greedo Rodian, em maio do ano dois mil. — ele disse.


	40. XXXIX - Cinco minutos

O final do enterro foi totalmente atípico.

Cemitérios são lugares que geralmente expressam morte e luto; o final da caminhada até onde um vivo pode acompanhar um morto.

Mas ao se tornar palco de uma confusão familiar, com direito a parente desaparecido ressurgir após anos, gritaria e agressão física, com direito a uma senhora de meia-idade correndo descalça, a conclusão que se chegava é de que não podia ter sido menos Organa-Solo possível.

Em algum momento, a polícia chegou; por quem foi chamada, eles não sabiam, mas acreditavam que foram os funcionários do próprio cemitério, que observavam de longe o aglomerado de pessoas enquanto aparentemente cochichavam entre si.

Leia Organa e os outros tentaram conversar com os policiais. A Dra. Holdo prestava assistência a Han Solo – ainda que tenha colocado o pé no meio do caminho para ele cair, seu juramento médico falou mais alto. Todo mundo estava meio que focado nas figuras dos policiais e em Leia e Han. E foi nesse momento que Ben aproveitou a distração e puxou Rey de lado.

— Eu quero que você vá para casa.

— Mas, Ben...

— Eu estou te pedindo, por favor — interrompeu-a.

— Por quê...?

— É a minha família, Rey — disse ele com os olhos suplicantes. Não tinha certeza se Rey podia entendê-lo naquele momento, mas contava com a compreensão dela em atender seu pedido, pois depois ele explicaria tudo. Eram vários os motivos que o levavam a pedir que ela fosse embora. Mas, sem a maior dúvida, o maior deles era a vergonha.

Ben estava com vergonha de sua família. E com vergonha de si mesmo.

Esse "show" que eles deram foi o cúmulo. _Ridículo_ nem parecia uma palavra adequada. Foi abominável as atitudes de todos – e ele não estava se excluindo disso.

Talvez fosse o luto o principal motivador, mas toda a sua família tinha passado de todos os limites e desrespeitado a memória de Luke.

Rey finalmente notou o quanto ele estava desconcertado. Ela sentiu vontade de segurar sua mão e tentar acalmá-lo.

— Ei. — Rey tocou seu ombro com gentileza. — Respire.

Ben fez como ela sugeriu e inspirou fundo, depois expirou o ar completamente dos pulmões e repetiu o processo mais duas vezes.

— Tenha calma — disse Rey, com a voz propositalmente carinhosa, para confortá-lo.

Ele estava suando frio de novo, como no dia em que pensou ter visto Han no trânsito. Agora ele tinha convicção de que não fora obra da sua cabeça, ele realmente viu seu pai aquele dia. Seu estômago estava embrulhado e ele ainda tremia de raiva. Mas teve um lapso de consciência ao ver que Rey ainda estava ali.

— Eu prometo que vou te explicar tudo, eu só te peço para sair daqui — ele disse, e então olhou em volta rapidamente.

— Eu não queria sair de perto de você agora...

— É inapropriado.

— Olha o seu estado, eu estou preocupada...

— Não, Rey, pare. Por favor.

— Está bem — ela respondeu, soltando os braços junto ao corpo. De repente, ela tinha ficado muito séria e Ben se arrependeu a forma como falou.

— Eu sinto muito, eu só...

— Eu entendo, apesar de não gostar da ideia.

— Minha mãe, meu primo, meu... — Ele calou-se, bufou e balançou a cabeça. — Ninguém sabe sobre nós ainda.

Ela assentiu. Ele estava certo. E aquele era um assunto familiar. Ela era apenas a assistente de Skywalker, que, por sinal, agora estava sem emprego novamente. Não cabia naquela situação. Não sem pelo menos revelar sua relação com Ben para a família dele, e não era momento para isso.

— Eu vou para a minha casa. Não vou sair nos dois dias, pelo menos, então, se quiser – _e puder – _conversar...

— Eu sei onde te procurar — Ben completou por ela.

Rey anuiu. Ben afastou-se então.

Rey virou-se e encontrou Poe Dameron olhando diretamente para ela, a uns bons dez metros de distância. Ela tomou um pequeno susto, e com isso travou no lugar. Será que ele os viu? Deus, tomara que não tenha desconfiado de nada, Rey pensou.

Ele levantou a mão e acenou para ela, sorrindo com os lábios cerrados. Rey acenou de volta, e deu-lhe um sorriso amarelo. Poe parecia normal; se havia percebido algo, não demonstrou.

Ele saiu andando, seguindo para o carro. A confusão parecia estar diminuindo, e ela logo descobriu que é porque família toda estava sendo levada para a delegacia, com a Dra. Holdo acompanhando Han Solo, ela percebeu.

Sentiu-se um pouco injustiçada com isso, mas precisava dar o braço a torcer. A médica pelo menos tinha um motivo para ir com eles.

Quando os carros foram embora, os demais convidados começaram a dispersar-se, cada um para sua casa. Rey fez o mesmo. Ela caminhou até um ponto de ônibus e pegou um que passava uma rua atrás da que ela mora.

E finalmente choveu, assim que ela colocou o pé na calçada. Precisou correr para se abrigar.

Sua casa estava escura, porém, ela passou direto para o quarto sem acender nenhuma lâmpada. Fechou a porta do quarto. Sem a menor pressa, tirou os sapatos, depois a roupa.

Foi só cerrar-se em seu quarto e a noção de ter acabado de chegar do enterro de Luke estava caindo sobre ela qual a chuva lá fora caía. Quando ela abriu o registro do chuveiro e a água a molhou por inteiro, a sensação piorou.

Ela foi a última pessoa a estar com ele; e nunca mais iria vê-lo de novo.

Era uma certeza esmagadora. Ela jamais voltaria a ouvir sua voz, ou aturaria suas rabugices. Nunca mais pegaria o jornal para ele, prepararia seu chá, riria das histórias de Arthur em sua companhia, ou jogaria uno ou dominó com ele. Nunca mais veria seus olhos azuis tão claros e gentis. Ele não seria mais seu chefe e amigo. Ela só sabia que o amava agora e nunca teria a chance de dizer isso a ele.

Sentou-se no chão do box, aos soluços, com a água molhando suas costas e os olhos ficando vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar.

Não sabe por quanto tempo ficou assim, mas quando cansou de chorar enfim, levantou-se, desligou o registro e secou-se. Vestiu uma camisola e deitou-se abatida de espírito. Dormiu rapidamente.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Rey conseguiu dormir sem uso de calmante. Agradecia principalmente ao fato de estar esgotada no dia de ontem. Conseguiu a proeza de dormir mais de oito horas e ela estava chocada com isso. Talvez a última vez que tenha dormido tanto assim foi na infância.

Quando levantou, ainda era cedo. E apesar de ter dormido muito, ainda estava abatida. Os olhos passeavam pelas paredes e móveis sem nem uma alegria ou perspectiva enquanto ela tomava café-da-manhã.

Após o enterro – ela refletia – houvera aquele episódio envolvendo a família de Luke, o que injetou nela uma adrenalina que sublimou o luto. Contudo, bastou a adrenalina passar, o sangue esfriar em suas veias, e ver-se sozinha, para a tristeza pela morte de seu amigo se abatesse sobre ela.

Ela já havia chorado a noite inteira, mas bastou lembrar-se dele agora para desabar em lágrimas outra vez. Rey largou a comida sobre a mesa e correu para a cama, onde se encolheu debaixo do lençol por um tempo.

Quando as lágrimas secaram, Rey limpou o rosto, mas ainda permaneceu deitada por mais tempo. O celular na mesa de cabeceira vibrou com a chegada de mensagens. Rey esticou o braço para alcançá-lo.

Três mensagens de Finn.

Ela somente devolveu o celular ao mesmo lugar; não queria falar com ninguém.

O que Luke diria se a visse daquele jeito? Com certeza diria alguma coisa sarcástica, condenaria seu comportamento e a mandaria fazer seu chá e ir trabalhar. Sempre a mantinha ocupada de uma maneira ou de outra.

Ela o imaginou ali, ordenando que ela se levantasse e mexesse o corpo para alguma coisa útil. E ela obedeceu. Rapidamente secou as lágrimas.

Enquanto trocava de roupa, Rey se deu conta de que não tinha mais um emprego. Só o que tinha que fazer era esperar pela próxima semana depois do natal, quando ocorreria sua formatura.

Bom, isso não era totalmente verdade. Era mais uma forma de dizer que estava esperando pela hora que finalmente seria uma profissional formada com o diploma em mãos. Bem antes de começar a trabalhar para Luke, ela já procurava emprego e mandava currículos para alguns escritórios e empresas que talvez estivessem interessados em contratá-la assim que se formasse.

Luke havia enviado a escritórios de velhos conhecidos o currículo dela, algumas semanas antes de morrer, junto com uma carta de recomendação.

Ele só contou a ela depois de já ter feito, pois achava Rey tão orgulhosa e cabeça dura, que seria capaz de recusar e proibi-lo de fazer isso, apenas por não ter conseguido por mérito próprio.

"Você já tem idade suficiente para entender que ninguém vai a lugar nenhum nessa vida sem ajuda, e isso não se trata de compadrice sempre."

Ele havia dito isso na ocasião, e Rey ficou envergonhada, pois ele tinha razão. Ela teria recusado por puro orgulho. Luke não fizera indicações e lhe garantiu que ela seria prontamente contratada após estar formada. Se a contratassem, bom, se não, ela continuaria procurando emprego da mesma forma, com ou sem carta de recomendação.

Rey ocupou-se com atividades domésticas pelo restante do dia. Isso também ajudava a impedir sua mente de pensamentos indesejáveis.

Quando ela terminou e não havia mais nada para fazer, Rey não queria assistir televisão, ou ler um livro, ou cozinhar. Ela nem mesmo sentia fome. Na verdade, ela estava começando a pensar se seria uma boa ideia mudar seus móveis de lugar. Havia goteiras pela casa também. Poderia pedir emprestada a escada do vizinho para subir no telhado e tirar as goteiras; ou então quebrar a torneira da pia, só para remendá-la.

Ela só não queria ficar parada.

Rey estava inquieta. Mesmo com o cansaço, ignorava as dores no corpo pelo excesso de tarefas e a fadiga. Ela queria se manter ocupada pelo máximo de tempo que pudesse, ficar bastante cansada, e, consequentemente, conseguir dormir à noite toda.

No entanto, ela ainda assim não conseguia parar de pensar em Ben. A qualquer momento e em cada coisa que fazia. Como ele está? Será que já comeu? O que está fazendo? Conseguiu dormir? Ela fazia esses e outros questionamentos durante a faxina. Pensava se deveria mandar uma mensagem, ou ir atrás dele.

O que teria acontecido na delegacia? E sua situação com o pai? Não havia dado ainda nenhuma notícia sequer. Ela já havia se arrependido pelo menos vinte vezes desde que voltou para casa de não ter inventado uma desculpa para ir com eles à delegacia.

E se...? E se ele tivesse sido preso e ela não sabia?

Não. Com certeza não. Era até ridículo pensar na ideia. Ben é um Organa. Apostava que, quando o delegado ficou sabendo quem era a família que tinha levado, os dispensou.

Era assim que as coisas funcionavam naquele país.

Poe não passou nem 24h preso, e foi liberto com uma fiança, só por ter afilhado de Leia, que dirá Ben que é filho e dera um único soco na cara de seu progenitor.

Rey suspirou ruidosamente. Custava uma simples ligação? Por que ele não estava respondendo suas mensagens, pelo menos?

"_Por que você não enviou nem uma mensagem, idiota. Como acha que ele irá responder?"_, Rey bateu a mão na testa com o pensamento.

Uma rápida ida ao quarto para buscar seu celular foi necessária. Rey teclou uma mensagem contento apenas uma frase – o que considerava necessário –, dizendo-lhe para entrar em contato assim que possível.

— E agora? — perguntou-se.

E agora não havia nada de interessante para fazer, e ela tinha certeza de que se ficasse ociosa, começaria a chorar por causa de Luke de novo e ela não queria isso.

Depois de dez minutos, Rey estava decidida a ir pedir ao vizinho sua escada emprestada, quando ouviu o som da campainha, seguido de uma batida na porta. Deus do céu!, só poderia ser ele. Ou Finn ou algum vizinho querendo alguma coisa, como uma xícara de café ou de açúcar, mas Rey gostava mais da primeira opção. E era a que a deixava mais ansiosa também.

O que ela ia fazer? Estava suja, suada, com o cabelo despenteado amarrado no topo da cabeça em um coque mal feito, usando um vestido de malha velho e com a região da axila amarelada pelo uso de desodorante e carcomido por traças.

O toque da campainha repetiu-se e Rey se deu conta de que estava demorando demais para ir atender. Ela não queria aparecer para ele daquele jeito, porém, lhe ocorreu que se ele a amasse de qualquer forma, não se importaria com a sua aparência.

Ela correu até a porta, então.

Abriu-a, com um grande sorriso no rosto. — Eu não esperava que...

A frase morreu pela metade, assim como o sorriso de Rey, ao ver que do lado de fora não era Ben Solo que a esperava abrir.

Poderia ser qualquer um, mesmo um vizinho. Todavia, quem estava parada à sua frente era ninguém menos que Miranda Davies em pessoa, tão bem arrumada, como uma patricinha de filme adolescente.

Miranda sorriu e tirou os óculos de sol que usava, em um movimento lento e calculado. Era apreensão que Rey estava vendo?

— Oi, Rey. Será que posso falar com você?

— Miranda?

— Eu imagino o que esteja pensando; deve estar se perguntando o que vim fazer aqui, não é?

— Sim, exatamente — respondeu Rey, em um tom muito perto de ser considerado hostil. Ficou irritada por suas expectativas terem sido frustradas, e principalmente por Miranda, mas agora ela estava curiosa para saber o que diabos levou aquela mulher a ir até sua casa.

— Será que você pode me ouvir antes de me expulsar, por favor? — pediu Miranda.

Rey cruzou os braços. Ela tinha um monte de perguntas, a começar pela qual Miranda já tinha adivinhado. Afinal, ela era a última pessoa a quem ela imaginava – e queria – que estivesse ali, naquela hora, em sua porta.

Isso não era só inédito, como também preocupante.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que quer falar comigo? — Rey inquiriu irritada.

— Eu só quero conversar com você... De mulher para mulher.

— E por que eu deveria escutá-la?

Miranda suspirou.

Rey não deixou de notar que ela parecia estar nervosa, o que só atiçou ainda mais sua curiosidade. Mas por mais curiosa que estivesse, ela estava principalmente era desconfiada.

Uma das coisas que Rey mais se arrependia em sua vida é de ter sido tão idiota e ingênua com Miranda no passado. Nem um irmão ou irmã dos lares adotivos pelos quais passou causou tanto estrago em sua vida, por mais maldosos e insensíveis que fossem.

Ela a fizera acreditar que realmente gostasse dela, manipulou seus sentimentos, para depois acusá-la injustamente de um crime e destruir todos os sonhos que ela tinha com a família Davies. Tratou-a como uma rata depois de conquistar sua confiança, e ainda fizera tudo isso com uma frieza monstruosa, que a fazia se perguntar se ela era na verdade um protótipo de psicopata mal desenvolvido, ou o quê.

Em suma, Rey tinha motivos suficientes para não confiar nela, e para expulsá-la de sua casa, mas até ela tinha que admitir para si mesmo que era educada demais para expulsar alguém de maneira tão rude (apesar de não ter berço e de não ter tido uma infância que lhe proporcionasse uma boa educação, ela tinha princípios). Mas mandá-la embora imediatamente não parecia uma ideia ruim, nem um pouco.

— Diga o quer de uma vez! — ela mandou, tomada de ira inflamada e cansada de seu silêncio.

— Aqui fora mesmo?

O queixo de Rey mexeu e ela bufou.

— Pelo me consta, eu não sou bem-vinda na casa por sua causa...

— Eu sei, e eu sinto muitíssimo...

— Pela lógica — Rey continuou sem de fato ter dado atenção ao que ela dissera —, eu deveria te dar o mesmo tratamento, depois de tudo que fez contra mim. — Ela suspirou, descruzando os braços. — Mas eu não farei isso. _Não sou igual a você _— adicionou para si apenas, em um murmúrio. Tinha virado as costas e entrado, deixando a porta aberta. Não dissera em voz alta e diretamente para a outra porque era uma justificativa para si mesma por deixá-la entrar e porque não queria parecer soberba, ainda que fosse verdade.

De qualquer maneira, Miranda deve ter escutado, porque disse:

— Você é melhor do que eu, é claro. — Rey revirou os olhos, mas estava de costas para a porta, de modo que Miranda não pôde ver.

_Não pôde_ ver, é verdade. Mas ela sabia que fizera isso. Conseguia imaginar perfeitamente Rey revirando os olhos. Bem, pelo menos ela reviraria os olhos, pois depois que a frase saiu de sua boca, soou tão estúpida do que qualquer coisa que já vira na vida, e praguejou-se mentalmente.

Miranda olhou ao redor. A sala de Rey era pequena e... pobre. Não conseguia pensar em outra palavra. Estava habituada aos cômodos amplos e móveis caros de sua casa, mas não queria julgar o lugar onde Rey morava agora. Era uma casa pequena, de fato, mas era até jeitosa, bem organizada e agradável. E pelos pontos nos cantos onde a cerâmica parecia meio úmida, deve ter sido recentemente limpa.

— Você mora aqui desde quando? — ela perguntou, antes de se sentar no sofá que Rey havia apontado para ela.

Rey, por sua vez, foi até a cozinha e voltou com uma cadeira da mesa de jantar, sentando-se bem à frente de Miranda. Rejeitara qualquer um dos _pufes _porque eram baixos demais e o seus olhares não estariam no mesmo nível. E aquela era uma conversa que, sem dúvida alguma, é, como se diz, _olho-no-olho_.

— Dois anos e meio, mais ou menos — respondeu, como se fosse algo banal e insignificante.

— Ah sim... É muito agradável, ainda que...

— Miranda — disse seu nome com severidade e a outra mulher calou-se —, por que não ir logo direito ao ponto? — Sabia que ela estava só enrolando. Apenas querendo ganhar tempo. — Não estou _mesmo_ interessada em sua opinião sobre minha casa, portanto, não faça perder meu tempo – e nem o seu, também, devo acrescentar.

Miranda ficou séria, mas Rey percebeu um suspiro.

— Você ficou muito mais impaciente com o tempo. Ou me pergunto se sou eu — disse com a voz baixa, num tom melancólico demais para o gosto de Rey.

— Se tem algo que eu sou, Miranda — retrucou —, é paciente, não tenha dúvida.

— Então sou eu mesmo o problema — Miranda concluiu.

Rey deu de ombros, disposta a deixar que ela pensasse o que quisesse. Não se importava de verdade.

Miranda ajeitou-se no assento. Deu mais um suspiro – que só acabou deixando Rey mais impaciente, justamente o contrário do que ela tinha acabado de afirmar.

— Eu sinceramente nem sei por onde começar — disse Miranda.

— Tente pelo começo, é sempre o padrão.

— Ah, Rey...

Rey respirou fundo. Dessa vez foi difícil controlar a vontade de revirar os olhos com aquele "ah, Rey". Mas ela ficou orgulhosa de si mesma por controlar-se no momento.

— É difícil dizer quando isso começou exatamente...

— Por gentileza, defina "isso".

— Essa nossa inimizade, é óbvio.

Rey forçou uma risada.

— Vai ter que me perdoar, mas não pareceu _óbvio_ até agora. — Então ela voltou a ficar séria. — Você veio até aqui para falar comigo da nossa _inimizade_?

Mesmo que já tivesse a resposta, ela fez questão de perguntar, porque lhe parecia impensável uma situação como esta.

— Facilitaria muito as coisas se me deixasse me explicar — disse Miranda.

Ela estava ficando agoniada, Rey notou. E surpreendeu-se que isso a tenha lhe dado certo prazer. Porém, seja lá o que for que Miranda tenha planejado, não estava sendo nada fácil. E se Rey se empenhasse só mais um pouco, faria Miranda se arrepender de ter ido ali. Ou melhor, nem teria entrado. Da porta já seria despachada. No entanto, Rey tinha que admitir consigo mesma que sua curiosidade era maior que sua irritação.

— Pois muito bem — Rey respondeu. — Você tem cinco minutos para me dizer o que quer que seja o que lhe trouxe até aqui, e então vá embora.

— Cinco minutos?

— Acha muito? Três devem ser o suficiente, suponho.

Rey estava lhe provocando. Miranda tinha consciência disso, mas a mulher estava determinada demais para deixar isso lhe abater. Tinha ido até ali com um objetivo e não sairia até que o tivesse cumprido.

— Eu aceito os cinco minutos — ela disse por fim.

Não podia mais adiar o inadiável. Rey não estava lhe dando chance de preparar terreno e ela não via outra alternativa a não ser ir diretamente ao ponto.

Rey virou a cabeça para a parede ao lado, onde havia um relógio de ponteiros redondo e preto. Estava marcado o tempo inicial. Com um leve menear da cabeça, ela permitiu que Miranda começasse.

— Eu vim aqui te pedir perdão — disse finalmente.

Assim como antecipara, o choque viera e estava nítido no rosto de Rey. De fato, ela sentia como se estivesse numa campina verde e, de repente, uma bomba caísse nele.

— O-o que? — conseguiu balbuciar. Devia estar surda ou por certo ouviu errado. Não acreditava ser possível que Miranda tenha acabado de lhe pedir perdão.

— Eu sei que parece inesperado...

— É inesperado! — atalhou Rey.

— Mas eu precisava fazer isso.

— Não entendo — disse. — Eu juro que não entendo.

— Rey, já faz o quê? Seis, sete anos?

— Eu não sei, gosto de pensar que foi há trinta.

— Eu gostaria que nunca tivesse acontecido — Miranda continuou. — Eu tenho tantos arrependimentos daquela época...

Esperou que Rey dissesse algo. Qualquer coisa. Podia ser alguma coisa irônica, ou mesmo um insulto. Mas, ao invés disso, Rey ficou calada e hirta. Fitando-a com uma expressão difícil de decifrar, mas o choque ainda estava lá.

— Eu sei que nada que eu disser vai apagar o que eu fiz a você, mas eu refleti muito nestas últimas semanas. — Fez uma pausa para umedecer os lábios e olhar para o relógio. Ela ainda tinha quatro minutos.

Rey não repetiu o gesto de consultar quantos minutos que restavam. Continuava fitando a outra de jeito estranho. Miranda pensou, então, que se continuasse naquele ritmo, conseguiria dizer tudo que precisava, extrapolando alguns minutos sem que Rey notasse e perdoaria os acréscimos. Precisava que Rey a deixasse dizer tudo.

— Eu cheguei a conversar com meu pai sobre isso — continuou Miranda, com o olhar distante, como se contasse um fato que não era tão relevante, mas que merecia ser mencionado. — Ele me ajudou muito.

Silêncio. Breve, é claro. Não podia desperdiçar em um minuto sequer. Parou apenas para ver a reação da outra, e se ela adicionaria algum comentário.

Rey, porém, não fez nada disso. Persistia em seu silêncio sepulcral.

O olhar de Rey, porém, passara a lhe incomodar. Era intenso, e perturbador pelo simples fato dela não conseguir lê-lo. Ela geralmente conseguia ler as reações das pessoas. E Rey não estava excluída disso.

De repente, hoje isso mudou. E apenas por que ela pediu perdão? O choque havia sido assim tão grande?

Prosseguindo, ela disse:

— Rey, eu e você estamos prestes a nos formar. Na próxima semana concluiremos um marco nas nossas carreiras, e nossas vidas irão mudar. Bom, pelo menos a minha vida vai mudar drasticamente. — Deu um suspiro. — Eu vou embora do país.

Novamente, outra breve pausa para ver se Rey diria algo ou que pelo menos reagisse a sua declaração, mas nem isso aconteceu. Parecia estar conversando com uma estátua.

— Eu não quero continuar com essa mágoa entre nós quando eu ir embora — continuou. — Eu quero virar complemente a página, você entende? Me dei conta de que certas coisas não valem a pena, e essa intriga entre nós duas é uma delas. — Mudou a postura. Aproximou-se, arrastando o quadril até a beirada do sofá, e descansou as mãos nos joelhos. — Me perdoe por tudo de mal que eu fiz a você, Rey, nesses anos todos, por favor... Eu sei que é muito a pedir, pois hoje reconheço o mal que te fiz, mas eu estou implorando...

— Seus cinco minutos terminaram.

Miranda calou-se; o resto da frase ficou perdida no ar, não terminada. Ela piscava os olhos aturdida. A fala de Rey foi tão súbita que ela ficou sem reação por um instante. Sua reação após isso foi olhar para o relógio, e para sua surpresa, tinham-se acabado mesmo os cinco minutos.

Rey só havia olhado para o relógio uma vez, e para marcar o início do tempo do seu tempo de fala, e o encerrou pontualmente cinco minutos depois. Miranda perguntou-se se ela teria contado os minutos de cabeça. Ou tinha de fato uma noção de tempo tão precisa assim.

— Mas eu ainda não acabei — Miranda contestou.

— Eu ouvi o suficiente — replicou a outra.

Rey ficou de pé. Numa atitude espelhada, Miranda também se levantou. Observou Rey caminhar em semicírculo à volta da cadeira onde estivera sentada. Ela abriu a boca para falar algo, contudo não chegou a fazê-lo. Do contrário, manteve-se calada e pensativa.

— Rey? — Miranda chamou? — Você não vai falar nada?

Rey até esqueceu de que tinha pedido que ela fosse embora após os cinco minutos. Respondeu que estava pensando.

— Pensando em quê? — instou Miranda.

— Não sei ao certo.

A resposta pareceu-se muito com uma evasiva. Miranda queria a verdade, ou, pelo menos, que ela lhe dissesse alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. O silêncio era cruel demais para quem espera ansiosamente, e tornava-se um perfeito terreno para suposições equivocadas e paranoias.

— Rey, você tem que me perdoar — ela insistiu. Diante da falta de uma réplica, ela prosseguiu: — Isso não pode continuar assim para sempre, você sabe. Não quero ser uma velha cheia de arrependimentos, e creio que você também não...

— Que droga!, deixe-me pensar! — Rey gritou, mas a outra não se intimidou.

— Eu não vou sair daqui sem que me diga alguma coisa.

Rey virou o rosto para o outro lado. Miranda um – perigoso, levando em consideração o humor atual de Rey – passo à frente.

— Quando eu entrei aqui, eu disse que você era melhor do que eu. E acreditava nisso com a minha alma.

— Miranda, cale-se — Rey advertiu, porém, foi em vão.

— Não. Você está agindo assim para me punir — acusou.

— Miranda — Rey ameaçou. — É melhor parar. Agora.

— Então por que não me perdoa? Será que você é mesmo tão boa? Se fosse, não estaria sendo tão rancorosa.

— Mas que diabo! — gritou. — Cala a boca! — Miranda tentou retrucar. _Tentou._ Porque Rey não permitiu. — Vamos lá, Miranda, vamos analisar essa situação, e então eu me decido se seu pedido de perdão ou não e te darei minha resposta.

Miranda ainda balbuciara um "o que?!", ofendida. No entanto, Rey estava tão séria e determinada que isso se mostrou impossível.

Ela ficou sentada ali por cinco minutos ouvindo e analisando tudo que aquela mulher estava lhe dizendo, fazendo "anotações" na mente sobre cada ponto interessante a ser analisado. Agora até sentia sua cabeça doer.

Se fosse verdade, ela ficaria realmente tocada. Talvez até a perdoasse – _provavelmente a perdoaria_ – e então jogaria terra sobre aquela história para sempre. Entretanto, se ela estava mesmo indo embora após a formatura, Rey não podia se sentir melhor, porque perdoá-la implicaria somente no fim de um desentendimento de anos, e, depois disso, ela não queria mais vê-la ou falar com ela, nunca mais.

Ela não se importaria se ela partisse sem que esta reunião tivesse existido. Viveria bem da mesmíssima forma, aliás. Porém, se sentiria melhor se pusessem uma pedra no passado.

Ela pensou que, talvez, seu perdão fosse mais importante para Miranda do que para si mesma. Que ela o quisesse tanto para ter paz de espírito. E, se for realmente sincero, ela está mais do que disposta a fazer isso.

O problema é que não tem certeza da sinceridade de Miranda.

— A partir de que momento você decidiu que meu perdão era tão importante para você? — Rey perguntou.

Miranda piscou, mas a resposta foi rápida.

— Eu não sei ao certo. Eu me peguei pensando nessas coisas nas últimas semanas e...

— E...?

— E então eu soube que o Sr. Skywalker faleceu.

— Sim, o enterro foi ontem, mas o que ele tem a ver com a gente?

Rey achou-se a pessoa mais corajosa do mundo após dizer isso, por ter conseguido responder firme e séria. Porque a menor menção a Luke lhe dava uma imensa vontade de chorar. E ela não queria chorar na frente de Miranda.

Rey havia devolvido para ela a questão tão rápido, que ela mal pôde dizer um "sinto muito", e agora não havia para espaço no diálogo para condolências. Ela tinha que responder a pergunta.

— Foi tão de repente a forma como ele partiu, quer dizer, ninguém nem sabia que ele estava doente.

Miranda não tinha noção de como Rey sabia disso.

Ela estivera lá. Ela ouviu quando seu coração parou. O som do medidor de batimentos cardíacos apitando assombrava seus pensamentos desde então. Ela foi a última pessoa que ele viu em vida. Ela segurou sua mão fria.

Diante do silêncio de Rey, que na verdade estava fazendo um esforço hercúleo para não chorar, a outra continuou:

— Eu fiquei tão chocada com aquilo, que nem consegui ir ao enterro. Mas fiquei pensativa o dia todo...

— Vá direto ao ponto, pelo amor de Deus! — Rey atalhou-a furiosa. — Eu já te ouvi tempo demais para o meu gosto.

— Foi você quem me perguntou.

— E já me arrependi! Eu queria na verdade uma resposta curta e objetiva, e não outra historinha!

— O que eu estou lhe contanto não são historinhas! — retrucou, como que ofendida.

— Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu não ligo mais em saber o momento que decidiu me pedir perdão — disse Rey. — Eu tenho outra pergunta, muito melhor.

— O que você quer saber?

— Você mencionou que conversou com seu pai.

Rey estava frente a frente com ela. A distância entre as duas era de bem menos que um metro. E nessa posição privilegiada, Rey viu a expressão de nervosismo que perpassou seu olhar por um instante curto, mas suficiente para ter ela notado. Imaginou, portanto, que Miranda não esperava que ela fosse querer saber mais a fundo sobre este suposto diálogo.

— O que tem meu pai? — ela perguntou, voltando à expressão de antes.

— Você disse que falou com ele — Rey respondeu. — Não aprofundou mais o assunto, mas se ele sabe que está aqui me pedindo perdão, então só posso deduzir que você conto os motivos a ele.

— É evidente que sim — Miranda redarguiu.

Rey, porém, abanou a cabeça e balançou a mão. Precisava concluir seu raciocínio.

— Logo, você contou a ele a verdade — continuou —, de que foi você que tirou a gargantilha de brilhantes da caixa de joias da sua madrasta e colocou na minha gaveta de calcinhas.

— Rey...

— Logo — Rey atalhou —, você contou que fez tudo para me incriminar, para que eu fosse presa, o que só não aconteceu porque seu pai não quis apresentar queixa, então fui obrigada a voltar para o abrigo. Mas não fez diferença, já que o importante era ficar bem longe da sua casa.

— Rey, por favor...

— O que você disse a seu pai? Imagino que seu pai tenha perguntando o que motivou tamanha maldade da própria filha. Eu compartilho da mesma curiosidade dele, porque, até hoje, nunca entendi o porquê de ter feito isso comigo, Miranda.

Miranda nada retrucou. Estava séria e não encarava Rey diretamente. Uns segundos de silêncio passou entre as duas. E enquanto Davies pensava no que dizer, Keeran a fitava em espera analítica.

— O que isso importa? — indagou Miranda. — Já se passou tanto tempo. Eu era uma menina tola e sem juízo.

— A maioria de nós é tola e sem juízo nessa idade — Rey refutou. — A maturidade vem com o tempo. Mas nem por isso as pessoas saem por aí acusando os outros de um crime que não cometeram apenas para prejudicá-los.

— É um bom argumento, mas eu disse a verdade. Não importa o que merda eu tinha na minha cabeça naquela época! Eu sou outra pessoa agora.

"_Não parecia outra pessoa da última vez que nos vimos"_, Rey pensou, mas achou mais prudente não dizer. O problema é que ela não conseguia confiar na palavra de Miranda. Ela não sabia o porquê, mas não conseguia. Porém, ela sentia uma coisa no seu coração. Era mais uma certeza do que um sentimento, na realidade.

Rey ainda não conseguia perdoá-la.

O que parecia hipocrisia, vindo dela, que tanto insistiu e tentou que Ben e Luke se perdoassem e se resolvessem.

No entanto, ela via muitas diferenças naquela situação e _nesta _situação. Ela espera que Ben tenha perdoado Luke sinceramente, que tenha pedido perdão também de coração. E Rey tem certeza que perdoaria naturalmente Miranda Davies _se_ sentisse a sinceridade dela. E isso não havia acontecido.

Fechou os olhos, condenando-se. Talvez estivesse sendo muito fechada, não dando abertura para os sentimentos da outra. Contudo, enquanto ela nem tinha terminado essa linha de raciocínio, ouviu um fungado e um gemido. Fitou Miranda e ela estava com as mãos no rosto. Seus ombros tremiam e um gemido baixo escapava de sua garganta vez ou outra.

— Está chorando? — Rey perguntou.

Ela não precisou responder, pois bastou apenas tirar as mãos do rosto. Era evidente que estava chorando, baixo e sofridamente.

— Eu sinto muito! — ela falou com a voz embargada. Rey franziu o cenho incomodada. Não gostava de ver ninguém chorando; a visão de Miranda assim lhe deixou sem saber o que dizer ou que fazer. — Eu sinto muito... Ai meu Deus!

— Miranda, pare de chorar, por favor.

— Eu nunca senti tanta vergonha na minha vida... — Soluçou. — Quanto como eu senti contando tudo ao meu pai... Eu sou uma pessoa horrível, mas... — Fungou e limpou o rosto. Tentava parar de chorar, mas mais lágrimas escoriam toda vez que ela passava as mãos pelo rosto.

— Mas...? — Rey incentivou, quando ela não disse mais nada.

— Mas o meu pai me perdoou, pelo menos, apesar do que eu fiz...

— Seu pai é um bom homem, de fato.

— Sim, ele é. Mas e quanto a você?

— Eu?

— Você me perdoa?

Rey engoliu em seco e refletiu. Ela cruzou os braços outra vez. Desviou os olhos e depois tornou a fitá-la. Ela não queria dar uma resposta definitiva agora, apesar do choro de Miranda parecer franco. E por mais que ela pudesse dizer que era puro e simples orgulho o que a impedia de perdoá-la, no fundo ela sabia não era isso.

Rey já fez (e ainda fazia) muita coisa com o coração, isto é, por impulso e motivada pelas emoções. Muitas dessas coisas ela tinha se arrependido. Porém, naquele momento Rey sentia sua mente calma e racional. Foi por isso que ela achou por bem tomar outra decisão, mais sábia, mas que não agradaria a Miranda, ela sabia.

— Eu preciso de uns dias para pensar — Rey disse.

— O que?

— É muita coisa para eu digerir. Preciso pensar. — Rey chegou mais perto. — Sei que não é o que queria ouvir, mas eu peço que entenda.

— Bem, não é mesmo — respondeu Miranda —, mas eu entendo sim. Aliás, quem sou eu para querer alguma coisa, não é?

Apesar de triste, fora bastante compreensiva, o que deixou Rey aliviada.

Rey caminhou até um calendário, perto do relógio de parede. — A formatura acontecerá dia 28 — disse ela.

— Sim, falta uma semana e um dia.

— Exato. Vai ser um dia longo e cheio, mas o baile é no dia seguinte, 29. — Rey voltou até ela. — Será um momento de confraternização para todo mundo.

— Eu sei.

— Então eu pensei que eu posso te dar uma resposta no dia 29, no baile. Tudo bem para você?

Miranda refletiu um pouco.

— Não me agrada muito, tenho que admitir, mas aceito suas condições — respondeu.

Estava decidido. Rey tinha tempo suficiente para pensar.

— Combinado, então.

— Você irá me procurar ou eu quem devo fazer isso — Miranda perguntou.

— Não sei ainda, mas não se preocupe, você saberá.

— Saberei o quê?

— Simplesmente saberá.

Miranda assentiu. — Entendo.

Não tinha mais o que fazer ali. Miranda anunciou que ia embora e saiu. Rey não a levou até a porta, mas como Miranda a deixou aberta, Rey precisou ir fechá-la. Enquanto fazia isso, viu Miranda entrar no seu carro e partir.

Sozinha finalmente, ela pensou em como aquela havia sido a conversa mais estranha que já teve na vida. Reparou que estava arrepiada, mas julgou ser a friagem repentina. O céu estava escurecendo e ao que parece, choveria mais tarde.

Desejou mais do que nunca a lareira do chalé para se aquecer durante a noite. Tal pensamento a levou instantaneamente à imagem de Ben Solo.

Havia enviado uma mensagem mais cedo, mas depois Miranda apareceu e ela não conferiu mais o celular. Sendo assim, correu até onde o havia deixado: sobre a cômoda do quarto.

Rey sorriu.

"_Poderia, por favor, preparar aquele seu maravilhoso café? :) Estou indo passar a noite. Chegarei às oito, pode ser?"_

Ela confirmou no mesmo momento.

— Ah, meu Deus! — ela exclamou.

Largou o celular sobre a cômoda de novo e correu para trocar de roupa. Precisava sair.

Ocorreu-lhe que não tinha mais café em casa.


	41. XL - Juntos, afinal

E com o ribombar dos trovões veio a chuva.

Antes disso, o tempo já tinha fechado e uma friagem repentina fez Rey se agasalhar, mesmo dentro de casa. Não nevava em Coruscant, exceto nos dias mais frios. E aquele havia sido um dezembro especialmente quente.

Com um clima tão instável, variando entre calor excessivo e chuvas torrenciais, nevar era raro.

O último mês do ano sempre trazia para as pessoas a esperança de haver neve, mas com o ano quase se findando, isso ainda não havia acontecido e todos, incluindo Rey, estavam decepcionados.

Na última vez que Rey conferiu, há dez minutos, descobriu que Ben tinha caído no sono. Os dois estavam na cama, que mal cabia os dois, abraçados juntos. Seu rosto estava sereno como de uma criança. Bastante diferente de quando ele chegou, há quase duas horas. Estava tão perdido e triste, que Rey não tinha ideia do que dizer ou o que fazer para deixar o ambiente mais confortável. Era outro homem muito diferente daquele da mensagem de mais cedo. Ficou claro para ela no momento que a mensagem descontraída era uma mera camuflagem.

Quando abriu a porta, notou de imediato o estado abatido em que ele se encontrava. Ombros caídos, cabelo despenteado e úmido pela chuva, olheiras profundas, muito mais pálido que de costume. Trajava uma simples camiseta bege com calças jeans velhas, que também estavam molhadas. Rey fê-lo entrar rapidamente.

— Você comeu alguma coisa? — Foi a primeira coisa que ela conseguiu dizer.

Ben pensou em mentir, mas no fim não achou necessidade.

— Não — respondeu.

— Quer que eu faça algo para você também? Estava mesmo indo fazer meu jantar.

Na verdade ela tinha acabado de decidir isso. Estava mesmo com fome e não se incomodava de cozinhar para ele também.

— Ou eu posso pedir comida para entrega — disse Rey.

— Você decide.

— Então... Certo.

Levantou-se e ligou para uma lanchonete e pediu uns lanches. Demorou menos de dez minutos nisso e logo voltou para a sala.

— Agora é só esperar...

— Ok — Ben murmurou.

Rey fitou-o. Ele estava parado próximo à porta, mantendo uma distância dos móveis e do tapete. Pela sua expressão, estava estudando uma maneira de não molhar alguma coisa ou o piso.

— Você está todo molhado — disse Rey. — É melhor trocar de roupa antes que pegue um resfriado. Eu tenho uma camisa sua limpa aqui.

Ela entrou no quarto e o deixou na sala. Ben tirou a mochila dos ombros e colocou no chão perto do sofá.

— Ficar resfriado é só o que me faltava mesmo — resmungou.

— Disse alguma coisa? — perguntou ela do quarto.

— Nada. Aqui tem alguma calça minha também?

— Não, mas eu tenho uma calça de ioga que é bastante larga, deve servir. — Ela voltou trazendo a camisa e também a calça.

— Eu vou ficar com as minhas calças então.

— Mas estão molhadas.

— Não estão tão molhadas, eu só me molhei do caminho do carro até aqui. E eu não vou usar suas roupas, Rey. Sem chance.

— Qual o problema de usar as minhas roupas? Eu uso as suas.

— É diferente.

— Diferente por quê?

— Você não fica ridícula em roupas masculinas!

Rey cruzou os braços e o fitou. — Vai se sentir menos homem, não é? Aposto que sim.

Ben respirou fundo. Por Deus, como era teimosa! Não ia vestir as roupas dela e ponto.

— Acabo de me lembrar que trouxe uma muda de roupa na mochila — ele falou.

Rey revirou os olhos, entregou a camisa e voltou para o quarto com a calça. Emprestou uma toalha para ele e deixou que tomasse um banho e trocasse de roupa no seu banheiro. Durante esse tempo que o entregador chegou. Minutos depois, os dois estavam juntos novamente na sala, matando a fome com hambúrgueres e batata frita.

— Sei que parece besteira perguntar isso, mas como você está? — Rey estendeu a xícara de café para ele e sentou-se no sofá. Ela preferiu ficar no chá de camomila. Havia aprendido a gostar de chá com Luke. Não era a mesma coisa, mas teria de se acostumar. Pelo menos a memória de Luke ficaria ligada a isso, e ela se recordaria com prazer das vezes que tomaram chá juntos sempre que a preparasse a bebida.

Ben olhou para ela e em seguida suspirou. Imaginava que não estivesse mesmo com a melhor das aparências, mas não gostava de deixá-la preocupada. Ainda assim, não estava com forças para disfarçar, além de não era muito bom em fingir coisas para ela.

— Aconteceu tanta coisa — disse Ben — que eu nem saberia por onde começar a explicar como eu estou.

— Eu sinto muito...

— Não, por favor, não sinta. Eu vou ficar bem. — Segurou sua mão e sorriu quando ela entrelaçou os dedos. — Penso que está louca para perguntar o que aconteceu depois do enterro.

— Na verdade, sim. — Rey sorriu sem graça. — Mas faça no seu tempo, eu não vou forçar nada.

Ben assentiu e depois desviou os olhos dela, apertou os lábios e encarou a xícara na mão dele. Tomou o primeiro gole e fechou os olhos, suspirando. Como sentia falta daquele café... Ele tomou metade dele em silêncio e depois colocou a xícara na mesa de centro, perto dos pratos sujos do lanche que comeram há pouco.

— O meu... — Apertou os lábios. Era ainda mais difícil dizer a palavra agora. — O meu pai voltou.

— Eu sei...

— Ele matou um homem, Rey.

— O que?! — ela exclamou, quase derramou o chá. Colocou sua xícara sobre a mesa de centro, como ele. — Como... Como assim?

— Na época em que ele nos abandonou — Ben desviou os olhos, mas Rey ainda notou que ele estava ficando emocionado —, estava envolvido com pessoas ruins... pessoas perigosas. Eu não sei direito o que aconteceu, mas acho que ele estava devendo a essa gente.

— Posso imaginar. — Rey abraçou-se. — Você sabe por que ele fez isso?

— Mandaram o cara para cobrar a dívida, se não pagasse...

— Entendi... — Rey arrepiou-se imaginando. Ela sabia que existiam pessoas assim no mundo, que eram capazes dessas e outras muitas coisas terríveis, mas saber e conhecer um caso eram coisas diferentes. — Então o que aconteceu?

— Ele não pôde pagar, é claro. Só no mundo do crime, uma dívida não paga é quitada com sangue. — disse ele. — A única saída que ele tinha era pedir o dinheiro para a minha mãe, só que se ele tivesse feito isso, teria exposto a vida dupla dele. — Suspirou. — Não sei se ele só não queria decepcioná-la ou se tinha mais medo dela do que dos bandidos.

— Então se ele matou o cara que iria dar cabo da vida dele, foi em legítima defesa — Rey falou.

— Então por que ele não foi direto para a polícia? O que garante a autenticidade dessa história? Se soubéssemos na época, com os advogados da minha mãe ele não seria preso. O caso seria investigado e comprovariam que foi em legítima defesa.

— Mas...

— Matar alguém em legítima defesa é perdoável, Rey, qualquer um pode chegar a fazer isso em um momento de desespero. Mas ele fugiu! Não sei se por medo, por vergonha, por burrice, outra coisa. Ou talvez, quem sabe, foi tudo isso! — Levantou-se e começou a andar em círculos pela sala.

— Ben...

Riu pelo nariz e a fitou. — Acho que sei qual foi o medo dele — disse. — Não queria que descobríssemos seus trambiques, o homem medíocre que ele é.

— Talvez ele não quisesse decepcioná-los, como você mesmo sugeriu.

— Você acha que ele se importou mesmo conosco? — retrucou. — Ele é um egoísta profissional, só se importou consigo mesmo a vida inteira. Não. Ele é inteligente o suficiente para saber que ficaria livre do assassinato se as circunstâncias fossem outras, mas ele estava enfiado até o pescoço com aquela organização criminosa.

— Como você sabe, Ben? Ao menos falou com ele?

— Não, mas eu conheço meu pai.

Rey respirou fundo.

— Ben, você era adolescente quando ele sumiu, e se passaram muitos anos desde então. Você diz que o conhece, mas até que ponto? De verdade mesmo? Das suas memórias da infância e adolescência você tem uma versão distorcida dele construída sobre a mágoa que ele te causou. Só descobriu agora que ele tinha uma vida dupla e mesmo assim tem opiniões tão fixas sobre algo que você só conhece uma parte da história, e uma parte muito mal esclarecida, por sinal.

— O que quer dizer?

— As pessoas mudam, Ben. Você mudou, ele também deve ter mudado — argumentou.

— Você vai defendê-lo? — inquiriu Ben.

— Não! Eu estou do seu lado...

— Não é o que está parecendo.

— Eu só... — respirou fundo — estou falando que talvez haja um jeito de vocês se resolverem agora. Ele voltou por um motivo.

— Consciência pesada — rebateu Ben.

Rey se levantou e caminhou até ele. — Eu sei que você está magoado, mas eu acho que vocês precisam conversar.

— Rey, você viu como ele fugiu do cemitério? — ele perguntou.

— Todo mundo viu — respondeu.

— Você acha que a atitude dele mostrou que ele queria conversar?

Rey ficou sem saber o que dizer. Sua mente trabalhava tentando formar um argumento que seja, mas o que ele falou havia feito todo o sentido. Han realmente tentou fugir após ser flagrado pela família. Mas talvez houvesse uma razão, quem sabe ele não quisesse ser visto ainda, que precisasse de mais tempo.

— Eu sei o que você está pensando, Rey — Ben disse —, mas eu não quero falar com ele.

— O que você pensa em fazer então?

— Eu não sei, que tal enfrentar o meu luto? — Sentou-se e pegou a xícara. Mas o café já havia arrefecido. Fez uma careta e colocou-o de volta no lugar.

— Você está fazendo isso de novo... — Rey sussurrou.

— O que disse?

— Eu disse que você está fazendo isso de novo! — gritou. — Você sempre foge do seu passado, evita falar e enfrentar seus problemas até que seja tarde demais! Você não pensa que a sua consciência vai pesar um dia?

— Do que está falando?

— Estou falando de tudo! Do seu pai, do Luke, dos seus erros...

— Mas eu pedi perdão ao Luke! — berrou. Rey calou-se. — E o perdoei também! Tenho certeza que a alma dele está em paz onde quer que esteja. O que mais eu tenho que fazer?

Rey engoliu em seco. — Isso não chega a me surpreender — falou. — Eu já imaginava e estou feliz de verdade por você ter tido essa maturidade. — Ele riu pelo nariz. — Eu só queria saber se você fez isso de coração ou por algum sentimento de obrigação.

Ben a encarou como se não tivesse acreditado no que acabara de ouvir.

— Luke e eu resolvemos nossas diferenças e tudo que eu fiz ou falei naquela noite, foi porque eu quis — redarguiu. — Você me conhece o suficiente para saber que eu não teria nem pisado naquele hospital se não quisesse isso. Mas o que eu não consigo aceitar é que compare Han ao Luke.

Rey engoliu em seco.

— Eu sei que anos de animosidade não são comparados a um abandono parental...

— Não mesmo — rebateu. — Luke ajudou minha mãe, quis assumir a responsabilidade e cuidar de mim – do jeito errado e me enchendo de traumas de autoconfiança e autoestima – mas ele pelo menos tentou.

Rey fitou-o. Ele falava do tio de um jeito diferente agora. Antes eram só raiva e mágoa reprimida, e agora ela via mais... compreensão.

Ninguém é perfeito. Ela não sabia de toda a história deles, mas imagina que Luke tenha errado muito, que havia sido severo demais, e incompreensivo. Mas ele não tinha experiência nenhuma em criar uma criança. Seu maior erro talvez tenha tentado ser um tutor e não um tio amoroso.

Rey pensou que, se Ben pensava agora dessa forma, que seus conflitos com o tio haviam ficado no passado e que Luke morreu em paz, significa que ele não tem o coração tão duro quanto pensava, que não era tão orgulhoso e egoísta, e sim que, com amor e paciência, ele pode melhorar. Ele só precisava querer e aceitar as mudanças. Contudo, ainda havia muita coisa mal resolvida nele. Seu antigo ressentimento com Luke não era nada comparado a Han e ele sem dúvida tem problemas para perdoar os outros.

Rey imaginou se fosse com ela que Ben estivesse com tanta raiva.

Será que ele a amaria tanto a ponto de deixar para trás uma falta, um erro, uma mágoa, ou deixaria que a raiva tomasse de conta de seus sentimentos e só a afastaria mais dele? Rey lutaria por um homem assim? Ela precisava dizer isso para ele. Precisava ter certeza de que valia a pena manter seu relacionamento ou se teriam que recomeçar – ou acabar com tudo. A recaída no hospital no final das contas não significava que estava tudo bem.

— E se fosse com a gente? — ela indagou. Ele a fitou de volta confuso, e ela soube que tinha toda a sua atenção. — E se fosse eu a pessoa te machucou, te magoou, mas que eu me arrependesse e estivesse lutando de todas as formas para te recuperar? Você me perdoaria?

— Eu não estou entendendo.

— E se você me magoasse assim também, se me traísse, me desprezasse, e depois se arrependesse? Não ia querer o meu perdão?

— Essa situação que você está fantasiando é irreal e absurda...

— Eu só estou dizendo...

— ...Não existe nesse mundo a mínima hipótese de eu olhar para outra mulher além de você.

— Você está desviando do assunto principal! — ela acusou.

— Foi você que começou a falar disso, mulher!

Sua figura pequena assumiu uma fisionomia perigosa. Rey cerrou os punhos e começou a bater o pé no chão, seu rosto também começou a ficar mais corado, e não era por vergonha ou excitação. Quando ela marchou em sua direção, sua reação involuntária foi afastar-se, no entanto, acabou esbarrando no sofá e caindo sentado nele.

— Por que você tem que ser tão teimoso e cabeça dura?! — ela inquiriu. — Eu estou tentando conversar civilizadamente.

— Estou vendo.

— Ben, não me provoca.

— Eu não estou te atacando! Só não entendo onde você quer chegar.

— Se é esse o seu problema, então vou ser mais clara: como eu posso ter certeza de que devo ficar com um homem, se vejo que ele é orgulhoso e ressentido? Toda essa energia negativa que você carrega não faz mal apenas a você! Quem está à sua volta também é atingido.

— E o que você quer que eu faça?! — Ele se levantou. Ela solevou a cabeça para encará-lo, mas não recuou.

— O que eu quero é que você pare de sofrer, de se sabotar, que seja alguém melhor, porque rancor não leva ninguém a lugar nenhum!... Eu achei que você tinha dito que queria ser o homem que me merecesse.

— Me perdoe então, querida, por não atender suas expectativas! — gritou de volta.

— Eu não pensei que nós tivéssemos que passar por isso de novo! — Rey se afastou e virou as costas. Seus olhos ardiam porque ela queria chorar, mas estava se segurando. — Pensei que essa noite fosse terminar diferente.

— E poderia! Mas eu não entendo porque você está metendo meu pai entre a gente.

Ela virou-se para ele então. — Meu Deus, você não entendeu nada do que eu disse!

— Rey...

— Não quero mais falar com você. Vá embora, por favor.

Rey deu as costas e entrou no quarto, fechando-se nele. Deitou-se em sua cama, abraçando o travesseiro, mas ainda não chorou. Estava esperando ouvir o barulho da porta da frente batendo depois que ele saísse.

Depois de um longo tempo em que a casa ficou mergulhada em silêncio, Rey escutou a porta do seu quarto abrindo. Ela virou a cabeça para olhar e o viu entrando. Não sabia definir o sentimento que sentiu quando o viu, se era indignação ou alívio. Queria que ele tivesse ido embora como ela mandou, mas também estava feliz que ele estava ali.

Ben contornou a cama e sentou-se no chão de frente para ela, que o observava.

— Desculpe — ele disse. — Eu sou um idiota e você está certa sobre tudo que disse ao meu respeito. Ainda quero ser o homem que você merece.

— Acho que isso nunca vai acontecer... Percebo que não se pode ser o que o outro merece, porque somos imperfeitos demais e as pessoas também o são. — Rey mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativa. Depois deu um pequeno sorriso. — Mas isso não significa que eu não te amo. Não quero que seja o homem que eu mereço, Ben. Só quero que seja um homem melhor.

Ben debruçou-se sobre a cama, apoiou a cabeça sobre uma das mãos e com a outra, acariciou o rosto e os cabelos dela.

— Tudo bem. Me perdoa pelo que eu disse? — Acariciou queixo e mandíbula em movimentos suaves, adorando a pele dela. — Nunca foi a minha intenção colocar toda essa bagagem ruim que eu trago entre nós dois, eu juro, mas eu acabei fazendo isso inconscientemente. Mas eu não estou bem, Rey.

Ela o fitava atentamente, dando devida atenção ao que ele dizia. Seu coração estava tão apertado. Ela queria poder abraçá-lo, porém, temia que qualquer coisa que fizesse ou dissesse interpelasse seu desabafo. Ele nunca tinha falado daquela forma antes.

— Não sei o que fazer — ele continuou —, mas tenho que fazer algo. Essa angústia no meu peito, eu achei que ela tivesse acabado. A forma como eu reagi ao vê-lo de novo... Eu não sei nem descrever como eu me senti. Só que tudo estava retornando, toda a dor que eu passei, mas dez vezes mais amplificada. Não sei, só queria que ele nunca tivesse voltado.

— Ben, eu acho que você precisa ir a um psicólogo — Rey disse. — Você realmente deveria ir.

Ele ficou em silêncio, pensando sobre o que ela havia dito.

— Você acha que isso resolveria os meus problemas?

— Você precisa cuidar da sua saúde mental também, não só do corpo. Terapia talvez te ajude a entender melhor de si mesmo e lidar com tudo o que você está passando, meu bem. E não é pouca coisa. Você acabou de perder seu tio, seu pai retorna... — Rey respirou fundo. Ela então segurou a mão dele e acariciou os nós dos dedos com o polegar. — Eu estarei ao seu lado em todo o processo.

Ben sorriu. Ele estava quase chorando, ela pôde notar, mas segurou as lágrimas e para disfarçar, inventou uma desculpa para ir ao banheiro.

— Vem deitar aqui — Rey chamou, quando ele voltou. Ela tinha se sentado e o convidava para deitar a cabeça no seu colo, enquanto ela afagava os seus cabelos. Ficaram nessa posição por um longo tempo.

Ele parecia bem mais calmo agora, Rey achou até que ele tinha pegado no sono. Sorriu e parou a carícia na sua cabeça.

— Por que você parou? — ele resmungou com a voz sonolenta.

— Pensei que estivesse dormindo — ela sorriu.

— E eu estou.

Ela riu.

— Rey? — ele chamou. — Então estamos bem? Um com o outro?

— Sim.

Ele sentou-se e fitou-a com um leve sorriso. — Eu te amo. Nunca se esqueça disso.

— E eu amo você também. — Beijou-o enfim.

Ben aprofundou o beijo e a envolveu. Seus lábios doces eram só dele novamente. Tinha a mulher que amava nos braços, era tudo que importava. Subiu a mão para seu seio e o apalpou. Rey gemeu de prazer e mergulhou seus dedos entre os cabelos da nuca dele.

Sem nenhuma pressa e sem parar de beijá-la, Ben foi removendo uma a uma suas peças de roupa e em seguida as dele. Ela o ajudou no processo.

Rey o fez se deitar e atacou seu tronco com beijos. Mordiscou a pele, lambeu e chupou cada um dos músculos e mamilos. Ele gemia baixinho, de olhos fechados, e só os abriu quando ela subitamente parou os movimentos. Ela havia se afastado e engatinhado até a mesinha de canto da cama, e Ben sorriu quando percebeu que ela tinha buscado a camisinha.

— Ainda as guarda aí? — ele riu.

— Nunca se sabe quando vamos precisar — ela sorriu lasciva e entregou para ele, que se sentou apenas para rasgar a embalagem e vestir o pênis com o preservativo.

Ben beijou-a profundamente, ao passo que a deitava na cama e se colocava por cima. As mãos de Rey passavam atrevidamente pelo corpo dele. Nada escapava do alcance de suas mãos, que apalpavam em toda parte, alisavam de cima abaixo. As unhas, ainda que um pouco curtas, eram usadas para arranhar suas costas.

Ela mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha e sussurrou em seu ouvido algo que o fez sorrir e depois atacar novamente seus lábios num beijo afoito e profundo. Ela abriu as pernas para recebê-lo e ele posicionou-se na entrada. Ela estava tão excitada que ele deslizou facilmente para dentro, arrancando um longo gemido de prazer dela.

Ele não foi suave ou lento. Ele a fodia com força e não conseguia manter sua boca muito tempo longe da dela. Rey abraçou-o com as pernas e se entregou.

[...]

Eles estavam abraçados juntos. Nus, suados e satisfeitos. Nada conversavam, apenas aproveitavam a companhia um do outro. Então, Rey lembrou-se de algo. Precisava sair da cama, mas ele estava com parte do corpo sobre o dela.

— Levanta, por favor — ela pediu. — Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Na parede oposta ao do banheiro, havia um armário embutido na parede. Era tão grande que Rey sumiu lá dentro por alguns segundos e retornou com uma caixa enorme, toda amarela.

— O vestido da formatura.

Ela colocou a caixa sobre a cama, abriu-a e tirou de dentro um lindíssimo vestido verde, escuro, de comprimento longo. O busto era trabalhado com um incrível bordado e as costas eram completamente nuas. A primeira coisa que Ben pensou ao vê-lo é que Rey ficaria um espetáculo usando-o.

— É muito bonito — ele disse.

— É perfeito! Foi uma sugestão da Jennifer, não saberia escolher algo decente. E ele é tão... Ah, você tem que me ver vestida nele! Pareço até outra pessoa.

— Você fica linda de qualquer jeito.

Rey cuidadosamente colocou-o de volta na caixa e o guardou.

— Só me dói ter que devolvê-lo depois. É só alugado.

— No futuro, você não terá que se preocupar com roupas alugadas, meu bem, eu vou...

Um espirro cortou sua frase. Depois veio outro e ele fungou. Rey tocou sua testa e viu que ele estava ficando mais quente.

— Acho que você ficou resfriado.


	42. XLI - O pior natal de todos

No decorrer dos próximos dias, Ben estava na casa de Rey quase o tempo todo. Logo um dia após eles terem se acertado, Ben deu uma cama nova de presente para Rey, uma que cabia os dois folgadamente. O quarto dela ficou ainda mais apertado, mas ninguém de fato se importou. Por um lado, ela estava animada com a presença dele todos os dias ao seu lado; dormindo e acordando com ele. Era quase um casamento. Se não fosse pelos acontecimentos recentes, estariam vivendo num clima de lua-de-mel.

Ele tinha começado a ver uma psicóloga, como havia dito. As consultas seriam duas vezes por semana, e apesar de que ele ainda estava se acostumando com a ideia de conversar sobre sua vida e problemas com alguém completamente estranho, estava esperançoso e acreditava estar fazendo o correto. A Dra. Kryze foi-lhe muito bem recomendada, por isso confiava estar em boas mãos.

Deliberadamente, Ben evitou receber mais notícias sobre Han Solo durante esses dias. Ele ainda não tinha conversado com Dra. Kryze sobre seu pai, mas pretendia mencioná-lo na próxima consulta. O motivo de evitar saber o que estava acontecendo era muito simples, de seu próprio ponto de vista. Ben precisava colocar suas ideias no lugar para um novo confronto. Estava conversando com Leia todos os dias, no entanto, nunca abordava o assunto do que aconteceu com Han após o fatídico dia na delegacia. E ela, conhecendo bem seu filho, também não trazia o nome dele às conversas.

Ben havia trazido muita coisa de seu apartamento para a casa de Rey, entre roupas, pertences pessoais e seus livros. Ela achava divertido que os vizinhos mais próximos estavam sabendo que ela estava com um namorado novo em casa, mas ninguém sabia quem ele era. O homem misterioso chegava de carro e entrava direto pela garagem, entrava na casa pelo acesso dela e só sabiam que ele saia quando o carro deixava a garagem de novo. Os vidros do carro tinham fumê e por causa disso não podiam ver o motorista. Algumas senhoras mais atrevidas batiam na porta dela pedindo açúcar ou café quando sabiam que o homem estava lá, e, é claro, nunca conseguiam vê-lo.

— Você não acha que estão dando nas vistas demais? — indagou Finn. Era véspera de natal e ele viera passá-la com a amiga como era costume de todos os anos.

Rey estava organizando uma estante do corredor entre a sala e o lavabo para caber os livros que Ben trouxera. Ele não estava em casa no momento, havia saído para rápida passada no supermercado. Rey e Ben fariam um jantar simples para eles e para Finn, apenas para não deixarem o dia passar em branco. Aquele natal seria diferente de todos. Nem árvore eles haviam montado. O luto por Luke ainda era muito recente e os problemas particulares de ambos os empatava de celebrar plenamente, mas eles estavam se esforçando ao máximo em fingir, por um dia, pelo menos, que a vida deles não estava uma merda.

— Estamos sendo discretos o máximo que podemos — Rey respondeu. — E, sinceramente, eu não estou ligando muito para isso.

— Eu percebo — disse ele com ironia. — Você não tem medo que algum vizinho espie pela janela? Os meus fariam isso, por isso uso cortinas.

Rey riu. Ela não duvidava que a vizinha da frente estivesse espiando-os pela janela do quarto dela com um binóculo. Estava se resguardando em manter as cortinas das janelas fechadas a maior parte do tempo.

— Está tudo bem, Finn — disse ela. — Eu já estou praticamente formada, Ben vai sair da universidade para fazer doutorado no ano que vem fora do país e eu vou me mudar dessa casa para outra maior e mais bem localizada, assim que começar no novo emprego. É só uma questão de tempo agora até podermos enfim revelar a todos nosso relacionamento.

— Fico feliz em ver que está confiante com tudo isso, Rey, mas eu ainda acho que estão sendo imprudentes. — Finn pegou um pano limpo e começou a tirar o pó dos livros espalhados pelo corredor. — Está organizando por autor ou em ordem alfabética dos títulos?

— Por autor. E as sagas tem que estar todas juntas. E respondendo sua pergunta, eu entendo sua preocupação, Finn, mas Ben e eu estamos tomando cuidado e eu não estou mais estudando. Como eu disse, agora é só uma questão de tempo até sermos um casal para os outros também.

Finn suspirou. — Nesse caso, pelo menos não enfiem os pés pelas mãos. Esperem um tempo mesmo após a formatura. Ele vai sair do país por um semestre inteiro, não é? Quando ele voltar, vocês podem começar a sair em encontros para lugares públicos.

— É isso que nós pretendemos fazer, mas Finn, aqui entre nós, eu não sei como vou passar seis meses longe dele... Eu morro só de pensar na saudade que eu vou sentir do meu Ben.

Finn olhou para ela com um olhar que significava "é sério isso?". — Rey, são só seis meses.

— Para os que amam um dia pode ser uma eternidade.

Finn revirou os olhos e entregou um livro de uma saga para ela, observando como ela o guardou.

— Espera aí, você acabou de colocar O Retorno do Jedi antes de A Ameaça Fantasma? — ele perguntou.

— Sim, a ordem de lançamento é essa — respondeu. — Estou arrumando as sagas por ordem de lançamento.

— Não, está errado! Você deveria organizar por ordem cronológica dos fatos. A Ameaça Fantasma tem que ser o primeiro da fila porque é aí que a história começa, e O Retorno do Jedi o último, já é a conclusão, não importa se foi lançado nos anos 1980.

— Claro que não, é nessa ordem que eu leio os livros. A revelação de quem é o pai do Matteo perde totalmente seu efeito surpreendente se se ler a segunda trilogia primeiro — disse Rey. — E o último livro da fila vai ser O Último Jedi, que o Ben trouxe junto com O Despertar da Força.

— Ele não tem o último livro? Ele já foi lançado há um tempo.

— Não, o Ben não comprou ainda.

— Ouvi dizer que ele foi bem polêmico, mais do que O Último Jedi.

— Sim, eu evitei os spoilers, mas vi muita gente dizendo que odiou. Fiquei bem receosa em lê-lo.

— Eu também. É isso que dá escreverem cada livro com autores diferentes para a mesma saga. Pelo que eu vi da galera falando, faltou bastante coerência com o livro anterior.

— Isso me desmotiva ainda mais para ler, eu amei O Último Jedi.

— Já eu não gostei — ele lamentou. — O Michael foi desperdiçado no livro, ele é meu personagem favorito. E ainda forçaram um romance dele com a Donna, quando é óbvio que ele gosta da Ofélia.

— Eu sempre shippei ele com o Brian.

— Rey, você shippa o Brian com todo mundo, _menos_ com a Ofélia.

— Isso é verdade — ela riu. — Mas eu fiquei bem triste que a Ofélia e o Kyle não se resolveram. Eu estava torcendo para que após a luta na sala no trono, eles fossem embora e ficassem juntos, mas... Ele fez merda.

— É, eu sei. Ele foi idiota. Mas isso não muda o fato de que você está colocando os livros na ordem errada!

— Finn, não começa de novo, eu vou organizar a porra dos meus livros do jeito que eu quiser!

A discussão foi interrompida com a porta da cozinha se abrindo. Ben havia entrado e estava trazendo várias sacolas de papel. Rey apressou-se para ajudá-lo a guardar as compras. Eles nem haviam ouvido o carro chegando, tão entretidos estavam na conversa.

— Demorei muito? — Ben perguntou.

— Só um pouco — Rey disse. — Conseguiu achar tudo que estava na lista?

— Sim. O que ficaram fazendo enquanto estava fora?

— Falando de Guerra nas Estrelas — Finn respondeu.

Logo os três estarem debatendo toda a saga. Cada um tinha opiniões muito fortes sobre os personagens e a franquia em si, mas em um dado momento os dois homens começaram a discutir e Rey achou por bem encerrar de vez aquele assunto. Ela havia começado a se sentir em um fórum sobre Guerra nas Estrelas e mais uma vez chegou à conclusão de que ninguém consegue conversar civilizadamente sobre essa saga por muito tempo.

A ceia foi simples, as conversas eram banais, mas não foi nem um pouco ruim. Até Ben e Finn pareciam ter dado uma trégua entre eles. Devia ser o espírito natalino, Rey pensou. Mais tarde, Finn tinha ido embora e o casal se empoleirou no sofá da sala, enquanto assistiam um filme que estava passando na tevê. O tema do filme, como de se esperar, era o Natal.

Uma família rica e padrão, com problemas de pessoas brancas, superando tudo graças à magia do Natal, com todo mundo fazendo guerra de bola de neve no final feliz.

— Está bem, chega. — Ben desligou a tevê. — Se eu vir mais um filme assim, eu vou enlouquecer.

— Eu também. Sempre odiei filmes assim — Rey disse.

— Por que a gente estava assistindo, então?

— Acho que porque não tínhamos nada melhor para fazer.

Ben lhe entregou um olhar sugestivo. — Nós sempre temos coisa melhor para fazer.

Rey sorriu, entendendo ao que ele se referia. Esse seria o momento em que ela diria que ainda não era tarde demais e que eles tinham tempo para fazerem sexo à vontade agora que Finn tinha ido e tinham a casa só para eles. Mas ao invés disso, a expressão de Rey nublou-se e ela ficou triste.

— O que foi?

— Nada, eu só... De repente eu me lembrei do Luke. Eu lembro que ele ficava reclamando com o Arthur de filmes assim. Os dois assistiam de propósito só para terem do que rir e zombar.

Ben endireitou-se no sofá e virou a cabeça para o outro lado. Ele havia passado boa parte do dia tentando ignorar esses pensamentos sobre o tio, mas por onde olhava, lá estava ele, mesmo enquanto discutia com Finn mais cedo sobre Guerra nas Estrelas. Foi Luke quem lhe apresentou a saga, quando ele era criança, antes das coisas entre os dois ficarem estranhas.

— Queria que ele estivesse aqui — Rey disse.

Ben ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Memórias de um tempo distante, de uma época que jamais voltaria, tomaram seus pensamentos. Sua infância, os natais em família. Era Luke quem adorava o natal, que insistia para que todos se reunissem, mesmo que isso significasse suportar o clima tenso entre os parentes, ou até mesmo que brigassem. Quando Anakin aparecia e Leia acabava, mesmo sem ser sua intenção, tornando a ceia para toda a família um inferno, mas ele se fazia mediador entre os dois. Foi durante um natal que Ben deu um soco no queixo do tio, após uma discussão violenta. E foi durante um natal também que Anakin faleceu. Curiosamente, Luke havia morrido também próximo ao natal.

Ele entendia completamente os motivos que levavam sua mãe a odiar tanto essa data. Nem a própria Leia entendia porque ela insistia em comemorá-la, no passado. Talvez a esperança anualmente renovada de que seria diferente no ano em questão.

— Eu acho que eu deveria ligar para a minha mãe — ele disse.

— Está muito tarde, porque não deixa para ligar amanhã?

— Eu conheço minha mãe, ela está acordada agora, provavelmente sentada de frente para lareira com uma taça de vinho.

Rey limpou uma lágrima e observou Ben quando ele se levantou e foi buscar o celular. Ben não tinha dito, mas caso ele não estivesse com Rey, também seria ele a estar sentado de frente para uma lareira se embebedando com vinho durante a véspera de natal. Mãe e filho tinham hábitos parecidos. Leia demorou a atendê-lo, mas eles passaram pouco tempo conversando. Ben estava com uma expressão preocupada durante a ligação.

— Você quer que eu vá até aí? — Ben perguntou para a mãe. — Não está tão tarde assim... Tem certeza?... Está bem então. Nos vemos amanhã. — Ele desligou a chamada com uma cara péssima e Rey se aproximou perguntando o que aconteceu. — Ela não falou, mas tenho certeza que ela não está bem.

— Consigo imaginar... Sua mãe passou por muita coisa recentemente, Ben.

— Todos nós passamos. Todos nós estamos moídos e cansados com tudo, mas a minha mãe é diferente. Ela sente tudo mais intensamente do que qualquer um de nós, e ainda assim se levanta e luta. Eu não conheço ninguém mais forte do que ela. Ela pode estar mal agora, mas eu confio na força dela para superar isso. — Ele fez uma pausa e soltou um suspiro, e melancólico adicionou: — Mamãe sempre lidou com os problemas melhor do que eu.

Rey caminhou até Ben e segurou sua mão. — Eu estou com você. Não está mais sozinho.

— E nem você. — Ele retribuiu o aperto de mão e depois a puxou para um abraço.

— Pela primeira vez — disse Rey contra seu peito, molhando a sua camiseta com suas lágrimas — eu não vou passar por algo sozinha. Porque eu tenho você.

Já era madrugada do dia vinte e cinco de dezembro quando Rebecca Anderson chegou em casa. Tanto ela quanto o irmão mais velho, Dylan, costumavam passar a véspera de natal separados, mesmo antes da morte de seus pais. Eles não eram muito próximos, era verdade, mas ambos se acostumaram a se reunir apenas no dia do natal, com um almoço ou um jantar apenas para os dois.

Ela estava cansada, pretendia dormir até meio-dia e depois os dois se reuniriam na cozinha para preparar a famosa torta de frango com batata da vovó Anderson e outras receitas de família para jantarem. Becca adorava essa tradição, principalmente por ser um momento em que ela e seu irmão se aproximavam mais, colocavam suas diferenças e animosidades de lado para compartilharem o espírito natalino como bons irmãos.

Becca não sabia se Dylan já estava em casa ou não. Por via das dúvidas, fez o mínimo barulho possível, para não o acordar, caso ele estivesse dormindo. Ela tirou os sapatos para subir a escada velha e de madeira, para que ela não rangesse. Chegando ao corredor dos quartos, ela viu que a luz do quarto de Dylan estava acesa.

Ele estava acordado, mas ela não ia falar com ele nem para avisar que chegou, pretendia só seguir para seu quarto, trocar de roupa e dormir; eles se veriam pela manhã. Antes de girar completamente a maçaneta da porta de seu quarto, Becca se surpreendeu com um grito que vinha do quarto de Dylan, dado por ele próprio.

— Não me interessa o que você pensa, garota! Quando eu quiser falar com você, você me escuta!

— Com quem esse idiota está gritando a essa hora? — Becca sussurrou consigo mesma.

— Não! — Dylan berrou. — Não vou te deixarem paz!... Escuta aqui, quem você pensa que é, sua puta?... Eu falo como eu bem entender com mulher da sua laia!

— Idiota... — Becca resmungou. Desistindo de ir dormir imediatamente, ela entrou no quarto para buscar sua toalha de banho.

Quando saiu e seguiu para o banheiro no fundo do corredor, ela se assustou com uma pancada forte e outro grito de Dylan. O irmão deve ter batido em alguma coisa em um acesso de fúria.

— Quem você pensa que é, hein Jennifer?! — vociferou ele.

— O quê, a Jennifer? — Becca sussurrou com os olhos arregalados. Achava que o irmão tinha deixado a sua ex-colega para lá. Eles ainda estavam saindo? Curiosa por natureza como sempre foi, Becca aproximou-se na ponta dos pés do quarto do irmão mais velho para escutar a conversa que estava tendo.

— Ah, é, então vai ser assim? — Houve uma pausa. Becca daria qualquer coisa para poder ouvir o que Jennifer dizia do outro lado da linha. — Então o que você acha de eu contar para as pessoas o que eu vi? Hein?... A sua amiguinha se agarrando com o professor na biblioteca, é disso que estou falando!... Escuta, Jennifer, eu já percebi que você não se importa muito consigo mesma, mas deve se importar muito com essa Rey, já que me fez jurar que não diria a ninguém nada do que eu vi, só que agora estou dizendo foda-se para tudo!

Becca cobriu a mão com a boca para empatar que qualquer som que escapasse de sua garganta, pois estava consternada. Ela ouviu bem? Rey estava se agarrando com um professor na biblioteca? Isso era uma fofoca maior do que ela imaginava ouvir quando resolveu espiar a conversa.

— Eu não estou brincando, Jennifer! Eu não sou um homem de meias palavras. Ou você faz o que eu quero e fica comigo, ou eu acabo com a vida da sua amiguinha de quem você gosta tanto!... E é a minha palavra contra a sua!... Jennifer? Jennifer! Filha da puta, não desliga essa porra na minha cara!

Becca ouviu o irmão caminhando nervosamente pelo quarto, bufando com touro raivoso. Jennifer devia ter desligado a chamada na cara dele para deixá-lo tão transtornado.

— Anda, atende — ele disse entredentes. — Atende, vagabunda!

Ele xingou alto e Becca ouviu o que imaginou ser ele jogando o celular contra uma parede. Então, com pressa, Becca voltou ao quarto sem fazer barulho, e, como ainda estava vestida com a roupa que chegou, desceu de novo as escadas e as subiu novamente, fazendo o máximo de barulho que podia. Como a escada rangia muito, era impossível que Dylan não tenha ouvido. Para completar, ela ainda gritou:

— Cheguei! Dylan, está em casa? — ela falou no corredor.

Ele abriu a porta com brusquidão e saiu para o corredor completamente transtornado. Seu rosto e olhos estavam vermelhos e ele estava chorando.

— Dylan, o que aconteceu?

Ele limpou as lágrimas do rosto e evitou olhar para ela. — Não aconteceu nada. Já que chegou, pode ir dormir — disse ele, rude demais para o gosto de Becca. Entrou de novo em seu quarto e bateu a porta com tanta força que as paredes do andar estremeceram.

Becca odiava quando Dylan falava com ela daquele jeito. Ele a fazia odiá-lo nesses momentos.

— Que bicho te mordeu? — Becca resmungou e se trancou no quarto. Finalmente sozinha, deitou-se na cama e pegou o celular. — Miranda tem que saber disso.


	43. XLII - Anjo mau

O grande dia finalmente chegou. Rey estava mais nervosa do que pensava ser capaz de ficar, mas quando ela e todos os seus colegas jogaram seus capelos para cima e gritaram juntos, todo o nervosismo foi embora.

Ela finalmente estava formada, seu sonho pelo qual ela mais lutou e ansiou se tornou realidade.

Achava que ia explodir de tanta alegria, segurar seu diploma e ter a consciência de que quatro anos de muito estudo e trabalho enfim tinham acabado era gratificante demais. Sabia que agora vinha a parte mais difícil, o mercado de trabalho, mas ela estava mais do que preparada para isso, e sentia-se confiante e capaz de realizar tudo.

A felicidade que a tomou era nítida no seu semblante. A boca larga com dentes brancos e alinhados continha um sorriso tão grande e genuíno que contagiava quem o visse. E seus olhos brilhavam tanto, e tardiamente ela soube que boa parte desse brilho era o reflexo do sol em suas lágrimas. Rey havia chorado muito nos últimos dias, mas hoje o choro foi de felicidade.

— Finn! — Rey havia se afastado mais um pouco do jardim para ligar para o melhor amigo. — Finn, eu queria tanto que você estivesse aqui!

— _Ei, amendoim! _— ele exclamou do outro lado da linha. — _Espera. Você está vestindo a beca, não está?_

— Estou! Eu me formei, Finn! Eu recebi o meu diploma! Não sou mais uma acadêmica!

— _Meu Deus, Rey, sinto sua alegria daqui!_

— Eu estou muito feliz! Finn, eu me formei! Meu Deus, eu nem consigo acreditar!

— _Calma, respira. Ai, amendoim, eu queria estar aí só para te ver!_

Rey conseguia sentir o sorriso de Finn, mesmo não o vendo. Ela mesma sorria tanto que achava que seus lábios iam ficar dormentes no final do dia.

— Queria tanto que você estivesse aqui e se formado comigo — ela disse. — Ah, desculpa! Eu não deveria ter dito isso, me deixei levar. Eu sinto muito, Finn.

—_ Está tudo bem, amendoim. Eu não estou mais triste com isso _— respondeu ele. —_ No momento eu estou muito feliz por você._

— Então, você já está bem por ter abandonado a faculdade no último período? — Rey perguntou.

— _A única coisa que eu lamento é ter perdido tanto tempo da minha vida em algo que no fundo eu nunca quis. Acho que eu fui insistente por achar que era a coisa certa a se fazer._

— Eu entendo. Você já sabe o que vai fazer agora?

_— Sobre isso eu tenho uma novidade para te contar, mas..._

— Ah, meu Deus, sério? Conta logo!

— _Calma! _— ele riu. — _Eu só vou te contar hoje à noite, quando saímos para comemorar. UUHUUUL! _— gritou, fazendo Rey rir e afastar o celular do ouvido. — _Rey finalmente se formou!_

— Meu Deus! — Rey estava dando uma gargalhada quando viu Ben se aproximando. Ele estava com as mãos nos bolsos e um sorriso suave na face. — Escuta, eu preciso ir agora. Mais tarde nos falamos?... Ok... Certo, certo. Até depois.

Ela estava em dos corredores externos, estes tinham o telhado sustentado por grandes colunas de pedra. Era em uma das antigas colunas que ela estava encostada enquanto falava com Finn. Ben disfarçou ao olhar para os lados antes de se aproximar mais, mesmo assim, ficou a uma distância de dois metros dela. Ele estava bonito, usando o blazer que ela mais gostava com uma camisa social azul marinho. Seu cabelo estava partido quase lateralmente. Ela cortou o cabelo dele no dia de natal, deixando-o na linha do queixo e em camadas, o que dava um movimento bonito quando ele penteava os fios com os dedos puxando para trás.

— Eu vim parabenizá-la — ele disse sorrindo em seguida. — O momento da formatura para um acadêmico é o momento mais aguardado. Você batalhou muito por isso.

— Ben... — Rey suspirou. — Eu realizei meu maior sonho! Estou tão feliz.

— Eu sei como você se sente — e sussurrou a próxima fala: —, meu amor. Já estive no seu lugar antes. Estou orgulhoso de você

Ela ficou emocionada de novo. Secou a lágrima que escapou dos olhos e voltou a sorrir. — Queria te abraçar agora.

— Teremos muito tempo para nos abraçar, em breve. — Ele piscou para ela e a fitou com um sorriso doce. — Agora eu preciso ir, o dever me chama.

Rey assentiu e Ben passou por ela.

Então ela voltou, procurando por Jenny entre seus amigos e outros colegas. Elas tinham se visto mais cedo, mas não puderam se falar, então Rey sabia que sua amiga estava ali, mas não conseguia encontrá-la. Depois de um minuto, ela sentiu alguém segurar seu braço e não estranhou quando descobriu que era a própria Jennifer, vestindo uma beca igual a dela.

— Ei, estava agora mesmo te procurando — disse Rey. — Vamos tirar uma foto juntas?

— Agora não, Rey. Eu preciso falar com você — ela disse. — Vem comigo.

Jennifer saiu a conduzindo para o pequeno bosque no lado oposto à onde ela estava antes conversando com Ben, onde os alunos iam para fumar maconha. Ela estava séria e estranha. Rey puxou o próprio braço para seguir por conta própria; não estava gostando nada daquilo.

— O que diabos aconteceu com você? — Rey inquiriu.

— Comigo? O que diabos aconteceu com você?! — rebateu Jennifer.

— Do que está falando?

Jennifer Smith parou e olhou para trás. Não estavam tão afastadas, de modo que ainda podiam ser vistas por seus colegas e professores, mas estavam a uma distância segura para conversarem sem serem ouvidas.

Ela suspirou.

— Por que não contou para mim?

— Jenny, sobre o que você está falando?

— Sobre você e o Solo.

Rey ficou lívida no primeiro momento. Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca ficou seca. Contudo, ela tentou se recompor.

— Jennifer, como...?

— Como eu sei? Eu vi vocês dois.

— Quando?

— Semanas atrás. — Suspirou. — O mesmo dia que encontramos o Dylan.

— Oh... A biblioteca. — Rey fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Lembra-se perfeitamente do momento a que Jennifer se refere. — Eu posso explicar.

— Você não precisa — ela rebateu.

— Você está chateada comigo, não está?

— Eu bem que poderia estar, tenho todo o direito para isso. Afinal, você não confiou em mim e me deixou acreditar que estava se envolvendo com um homem casado, ou pior, alguém perigoso, um bandido, um mafioso...

— Sua imaginação é muito fértil. — Rey balançou a cabeça.

— Tanto faz. Eu nunca teria imagino que era o Solo esse tempo todo. O professor Solo! Meu Deus! Bem, certo que ele é um tipão e um monte de garotas arrastam a asa para ele...

— Como é que é?

— Mas eu nunca suspeitei que fosse ele o seu namorado secreto. E o pior é que agora que eu sei, várias coisas começaram a fazer sentido.

— Jennifer, eu acho que estava bem claro entre nós que nossas vidas íntimas são particulares — Rey respondeu firmemente. — Sim, estamos juntos, mas era um segredo.

— Meu Deus, Rey! Ainda está caindo a ficha de que vocês nos enganaram todo esse tempo.

— _Shhhh! _Fala baixo! — Rey pediu. — É, eu estou com Ben, desde a época que trabalhávamos no Niima. E ao contrário do que você pensa, eu nunca dei a entender que estava com um homem casado, ou mafioso, ou qualquer que seja fanfic que você criou na sua cabeça. Eu só não disse nada.

— E ao não dizer nada, você deixou em aberto para eu pensar qualquer coisa. Mas esse não é o ponto.

— Então qual é o ponto, Jennifer? Me explica de uma vez.

— Acontece, Reyzinha, que eu não fui a única pessoa a ver vocês dois. — Ela soube que sua declaração tinha surtido efeito o semblante da outra mudou para uma expressão de preocupação.

— Quem mais viu? — perguntou Rey.

— Esqueceu quem era o maluco que estava atrás de mim aquele dia? — ela perguntou retoricamente. — O escroto do Dylan Anderson!

— Ele é o irmão da Becca, não é? — Rey questiona.

— Sim — respondeu. — Aliás, a safadeza deve estar no sangue. Ele só não é fofoqueiro como a irmã, mas é um maldito escroto!

— O que aconteceu?

— Aconteceu que eu precisava te proteger, eu não sabia se ele podia comentar com a irmã dele — contou. — E eu não queria uma fofoca dessas estragando a sua formatura. Então eu fiz aquele imbecil prometer que não diria nada a ninguém sobre o que viu.

— Jenny, eu não imaginava...

— Deixe-me continuar, por favor...

Então Jennifer contou a ela tudo que aconteceu nos dias que se seguiram, e de como Dylan parecia surdo às rejeições dela. Ela não queria mais nada com ele, havia sido um caso de uma noite, que por um momento ela pensou em ter algo sério, mas ele continuava insistindo de um jeito que não a deixava confortável. Quando o irmão de Becca percebeu que não iria conseguir mais nada com Jennifer, mostrou as suas garras.

Ele passou a ligar para ela todos os dias, dizendo coisas terríveis, exigindo direitos que ele não tinha e nunca teve, que de alguma maneira ele descobriu onde ela trabalhava com a mãe e apareceu lá uma vez. Ela estava indo para casa todos os dias com medo de ser seguida.

O estopim havia sido na noite de véspera de natal. Em que ele estava completamente alterado e irracional. Logo, Jennifer contou da ameaça, e que ela não sabia dizer se ele estava blefando ou que poderia sim fazer o que disse. Ela não duvidava mais de nada.

— Jenny, por Deus! Você precisa ir até a polícia! — foi a primeira reação de Rey. Ela nem havia pensado nela, em primeiro lugar, só no que a amiga estava passando.

Jennifer suspirou tristemente e desviou o olhar. — Eu sei... De certa forma já estou fazendo isso. Estou em contato direto com a minha prima. Ela é delegada, sabe, já trabalhou em casos assim.

— Você está certa. Ele tem que ficar bem longe de você.

— Ele vai me deixar em paz, nem que seja por uma ordem judicial. — Soltou um suspiro triste e olhou para o chão. — Meu Deus, quando eu penso que nós só dormimos juntos uma única vez, eu fico mais chocada com o rumo que isso tomou.

Rey então a puxou para um abraço. Jenny se contraiu no primeiro momento, mas logo se soltou e a abraçou também.

— Eu tenho certeza que vai ficar tudo bem, conte comigo para o que precisar — Rey disse.

Jennifer afastou-se limpando uma lágrima e sorriu para disfarçar a tristeza. — Enfim, vamos deixar isso para lá.

— Por enquanto.

— Tá bom — sorriu, revirando os olhos de brincadeira. — Mas, Rey, e quanto a você e o Solo? Se ele cumprir a promessa?

Rey respirou fundo.

— Se ele fizer isso — disse ela —, e eu acho que ele não vai, eu já me formei de qualquer maneira. Então não vai me prejudicar, mas pode prejudicar o Ben. Se for uma daquelas fofocas que surgem como meros boatos sem fundamentos e que ficam por isso mesmo, podemos ficar tranquilos, apenas negando. Afinal, boatos de professores saindo com alunos aparecem o tempo todo.

— Exatamente. Você se lembra quando nós estávamos num dos banheiros do segundo andar do nosso prédio período passado e tinha umas garotas falando sobre aquela professora de cabelo colorido estar saindo com alguns dos alunos dela? Ficou como uma simples fofoca de banheiro e a dita professora continua trabalhando aqui.

— Sim, eu lembro. Mas eu realmente não acredito que ele vá falar alguma coisa para a irmã, e mesmo se falar, a Becca está saindo da faculdade assim como nós estamos. Ela não vai ficar mais aqui e isso vai ser esquecido. Ademais, apesar de que me preocupe que de alguma maneira prejudique o Ben, ele está se desligando da universidade.

— Como assim?

— Ele vai estudar o doutorado fora do país por seis meses e é provável que não volte para cá para dar aulas. Temos conversado sobre mudarmos para outro estado depois de...

— Meu Deus do céu... — Jennifer exclamou, colocando a mão na boca. — Então o relacionamento é sério nesse nível?

— Claro que sim, Jenny!

— Rey, eu vejo que você o ama muito. Não tem medo disso? É que, sabe, eu nunca amei alguém dessa maneira, de planejar um futuro com ela e tudo. Mas sabe de uma coisa, eu sei que quando me amar de verdade, vou ter esse mesmo brilho no olhar que você tem falando do seu relacionamento com o Solo.

Rey só conseguiu sorrir em resposta.

Seus planos com Ben eram muitos e a cada dia que passava, mais próximos de se tornarem realidade. Pela primeira vez em muitos dias, ela sentiu-se bem e segura com esse assunto. Os medos tinham ficado para trás, os riscos não existiam mais. Só precisavam esperar mais um pouco. Só mais um pouquinho, e então ela poderia dizer que estava tudo cem por cento. Por ora, os noventa e nove lhe bastavam.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, então — Jenny falou. — Eu sentia que precisava te contar e esclarecer isso. Mas não tem que ter medo dos idiotas dos irmãos Anderson, não.

— Jenny, e quanto a você?

— Eu vou ficar bem — Jenny segurou a mão dela, a tranquilizando. — Vamos voltar?

Rey assentiu e elas voltaram. Falaram com mais alguns colegas e abraçaram-se e tiraram fotos.

— Eu vou sair hoje para comemorar com o Finn. Você quer vir? — Rey perguntou.

— Ah, não vai dar, eu já combinei algo com os meus pais — respondeu Jennifer. — Nós vamos ao meu restaurante favorito. Nós não saímos muito, então eu quero aproveitar.

— Claro, você está certa. Então até o baile?

— Sim. Aliás, o Finn sabe? Sobre o...

— Sim, ele acabou descobrindo tudo, e... Não foi nada legal a reação dele, digamos assim. Os dois não se dão muito bem, sabe?

— Nossa... Bom, eu já vou indo. Até o dia do baile, então? — Rey assentiu. — Passo na sua casa cedo e nos arrumamos juntas.

Elas se despediram e Rey ficou mais um pouco, observando Jennifer sair com seus pais. A maioria dos outros colegas tinham parentes lhes prestigiando naquele momento. Ela estava sozinha, nesse aspecto. Mas por mais que ela quisesse ter uma família para fazer parte daquele momento com ela, isso não diminuiu a sua felicidade.

O dia seguinte seria o testamento de Luke, depois do ano novo, finalmente o baile de formatura. Ela sentia que sua vida estava entrando nos eixos e ela poderia seguir em frente numa nova jornada. Nada poderia dar errado.

— Pode ir mais rápido com isso, por favor?

— Calma, você não queria que eu viesse? Então tenha paciência.

Peter Davies terminou de abotoar as mangas do paletó e posicionou-se ao lado de sua filha Miranda, ela colocou a mão no cotovelo dele e os dois olharam para a câmera. O fotógrafo pediu que sorrissem antes de fazer o registro.

— Eu não digo muito isso a você, minha filha — disse Peter, ainda olhando para a lente da câmera —, mas eu estou orgulhoso de você.

Miranda olhou-o com tanta surpresa que deixou de sorrir, mas então olhar se iluminou e um sorriso genuíno formou-se em seus lábios, criando pés de galinha ao redor dos olhos. Ouvir seu pai dizer que estava orgulhoso significou muito para ela.

O brilho do _flash_ cortou o momento e assustou-a um pouco.

— Desculpe, eu precisava tirar essa foto, vocês estavam ótimos — o fotógrafo disse.

— Tudo bem — murmurou Miranda.

— Tire só mais uma, por favor — Peter pediu e os dois fizeram mais uma pose. E confidenciou para a filha: — Sua mãe estaria orgulhosa também.

— Queria tanto que ela estivesse aqui — disse Miranda soltando o braço do pai, depois a foto ser tirada. — As coisas nunca mais foram as mesmas depois que ela se foi...

Peter fitou-a. Ela não estava olhando de volta. Seu semblante era sério, mas o pai viu a sombra em seu olhar.

Ele era a única pessoa a quem ela não conseguia enganar. Peter a conhecia melhor que ela mesma e sabia que Miranda ficou triste por lembrar da mãe, ainda que não demonstrasse isso. Eles eram parecidos, em muitos aspectos, incluindo a severidade em ocultar as verdadeiras emoções.

— Ela estará sempre conosco, meu anjo.

Peter achou que isso fosse uma coisa boa a se dizer, no entanto, Miranda esperava que ele fosse admitir que não foi o pai mais presente que ela desejou a vida toda. Não se pode ter tudo, principalmente quando se trata de algo dado por Peter Davies. Não obstante, ela havia conseguido ouvir da boca dele que estava orgulhoso por ela ter se formado, e isso era suficiente por enquanto. Ademais, ela o convenceu a vir em sua formatura, o que era mais do que ela podia pedir, considerando o homem ocupado que Peter é. Provavelmente ele havia desmarcado um ou dois compromissos para estar ali.

— Obrigada por ter vindo — ela disse.

— Que tipo de pai eu seria se perdesse a formatura da única filha? E não quero te dar motivos para ficar reclamando depois — ele respondeu, pegando o celular.

Miranda revirou os olhos vendo o pai ligar para alguém e começar a falar de negócios. O Peter empresário voltou, pensou ela, suspirando descontente. Anunciou que ia procurar Becca e ele assentiu sem dar muita atenção.

O campus estava vazio. Era costumeiramente assim naquela época do ano, a maioria dos discentes estavam de férias ou em recesso. Por isso ela aproveitou para caminhar pelos corredores sem a costumeira aglomeração de estudantes, professores e funcionários passando. Ela até conseguia ouvir os pássaros cantando nas árvores mais próximas e o som dos galhos balançando com o vento.

Ela dobrou a esquina de um corredor que passava ao lado de uma pequena pracinha, com vários bancos e mesas de pedra, cercada por várias plantas e alguns quiosques – todos fechados. Duas enormes árvores faziam uma aprazível sombra, que em dias letivos, atraia a maioria dos estudantes de ciências humanas das salas próximas. Ela sabia que estava bem longe do complexo onde ela estudou, que fica no outro prédio, pois nunca tinha visto aquela pracinha.

Ela estava pensando em passar para o outro lado pelo corredor, dando a volta, ou cruzando a praça, quando percebeu que ela não estava completamente vazia. Em uma das mesas de pedra e com as coisas espalhadas em cima dela, Ben Solo estava sentado usando um laptop. Ele usava seus óculos e parecia bem concentrado no que lia, pois não se deu conta de sua presença até Miranda ter parado na sua frente. E quando ele a viu, suspirou, e não foi um suspiro agradável.

— Srta. Davies, está perdida? — pronunciou ele com calma.

— Eu acho que sim, eu nunca tinha vindo por aqui — ela respondeu, e incrivelmente isso não era mentira. — Estou procurando minha amiga. Você, digo, o _senhor_ deve conhecê-la, a Rebecca.

— Rebecca Anderson, sei quem é. Eu não a vi passando por aqui, mas os alunos que se formaram estão reunidos do outro lado. — Ele virou metade do tronco e apontou para trás. — Se seguir por ali, vai encontrá-los.

Ela olhou para o caminho que ele apontava e assentiu. Ele esperou que ela fosse embora imediatamente, mas quando ela não fez isso, Ben suspirou como antes mais uma vez.

— Quer me dizer alguma coisa? — Ele se arrependeu de haver perguntado logo depois.

— Eu só... — hesitou. — Não esperava encontrá-lo aqui, Ben. E eu sei que você me proibiu de tratá-lo pelo primeiro nome, mas hoje eu me formei, é meu último dia nessa droga de universidade, e quer saber? Não importo mais.

— Srta. Davies...

— Ben, por favor, me deixa falar.

Ele fechou a tela do laptop bruscamente.

Quando Ben entrou na Coruscant como calouro, há vários anos, havia sofrido bastante bullying ao longo de seus dois primeiros anos na universidade. Durante os intervalos das aulas, ele se acostumou a procurar os lugares mais distantes dentro do campus para estudar ou simplesmente ficar sozinho, longe de seus colegas idiotas, como aquela pracinha onde estava. Os outros estudantes que ficavam ali eram de cursos como História, Artes, Filosofia, pessoas diferentes daquelas que com ele estudavam. Elas o viam sentando-se ali, não interagindo com ninguém e o deixavam em paz. As coisas mudaram quando descobriram de quem ele era filho e seus colegas mudaram à sua maneira de tratá-lo. De perseguidores para bajuladores, ele não gostou da transição. E até se formar, ele continuava indo para o canto mais longe possível de seus colegas hipócritas.

Ele gostava daquele lugar, gostava da sombra, da paz, principalmente quando estava vazio, como era o caso antes de Miranda aparecer.

— Ben, eu errei muito antes — disse ela se sentando de frente para ele. — Não sabia disso antes, mas eu sei agora.

— Miranda — Ben pronunciou com severidade, porém, ela o ignorou.

— Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: os meus sentimentos não mudaram.

— Nós já conversamos sobre isso.

— Você não compreende, eu amo você!

— Não diga isso! — ele apontou o dedo para ela, se levantou e olhando em volta.

— Não tem ninguém aqui para nos ouvir.

— Miranda... — Ben respirou fundo. Ele nem sabia o que dizer a ela.

Como dizer com respeito a uma pessoa que você não a corresponde de uma maneira que ela te esqueça de uma vez? Ben já havia tentado ignorar, ser grosso, moderado, mas nada tinha adiantado.

— Miranda, você... — ele fez uma pequena pausa, pensando em suas próximas palavras. — Eu lamento que você goste de mim dessa maneira e eu não possa correspondê-la da forma como você espera. Sinto muito desapontá-la.

Em seguida ele guardou o laptop dentro da bolsa e começou a juntar os livros e pastas que estavam espalhados pela mesa.

— É só isso que você vai dizer? "Sinto muito?" — perguntou ela, com a voz rouca.

— O que você quer que eu diga? — perguntou ele sem olhar para ela.

— Então é isso? Você mais uma vez parte o meu coração e apenas se levanta e vai embora como se isso não afetasse a sua vida em nada?

A raiva e mágoa na voz dela era evidente, mas o que Ben podia fazer? Ele estava amando outra pessoa e não podia nem queria correspondê-la. Ela não podia forçá-lo a gostar dela, ela precisava entender.

— Não seria pior se eu brincasse com seus sentimentos, te usasse e depois te descartasse? — Ben fitou-a intensamente enquanto perguntava. Não havia vacilo em sua voz, ele estava sendo bastante direto. — É o que a muitos caras fazem em uma situação como essa.

— Ah, então eu deveria te agradecer? — Miranda também se levantou. — Você é tão bonzinho, Ben Solo.

— Pode ser sarcástica ou o que quiser, eu já disse o que eu tinha que dizer — respondeu. — Eu lamento, Miranda, mas isso nunca vai acontecer.

Ele se virou para sair, mas parou quando ela disse:

— É por causa dela, não é?

Ele virou a cabeça para o lado, ficando tenso. — Eu não sei do que você está falando.

— Ah, por favor, Ben Solo! — Miranda jogou as mãos para o ar. Seu capelo escorregou da cabeça e caiu no chão. — Você além de hipócrita vai se fazer de desentendido também?

Ben virou e deu dois passos na direção dela.

— Hipócrita?

— Sim! Você está com aquela rata e eu sei disso.

Ele comprimiu os lábios e riu pelo nariz. — E daí?

— "E daí?" Então admite.

— Miranda, entenda de uma vez por todas, eu não tenho que te admitir nada e eu não te devo nada. Eu tentei ser legal, mas você não colabora.

— Você é um miserável! — Miranda gritou, chorando. Ben olhou em volta, mais uma vez, e agradeceu pelo campus estar quase vazio. — Não pode fazer isso comigo!

— O que eu fiz com você? Anda, me fala!

Miranda engoliu em seco, seus olhos vertendo lágrimas que escorriam pelo pescoço e molhavam a gola da beca que vestia. — Desprezou-me, humilhou-me...

— Eu só não correspondo as suas expectativas sobre mim — Ben retrucou —, isso foi o que eu fiz. E a culpa disso é exclusivamente sua, pois eu nunca alimentei falsas esperanças. Mas você é uma garotinha mimada que não aceita ouvir não, pois foi acostumada a ter todas as vontades atendidas.

— Cala a boca!

— Eu estou mentindo?!

— Eu odeio você. Eu te odeio muito!

— Cinco minutos atrás você me amava. — Ben franziu o cenho. — Talvez você não tenha tanta certeza dos seus sentimentos assim.

— Idiota! Você tinha de mudar as coisas, mas escolheu esse caminho. Você mesmo estragou tudo!

— Com licença, Miranda — respondeu Ben, ignorando-a. — E parabéns pela sua formatura, você mereceu ter chegado até aqui.

Ele deu as costas para ela e foi embora. Miranda pegou seu capelo do chão e sentou-se no banco de pedra aos prantos. No entanto, as suas lágrimas não eram de tristeza, e sim de raiva.

_"Como ele ousa?" _— Miranda pensou. Aquela havia sido a última chance que ela o tinha dado. Ben ainda se arrependeria de rejeitá-la.


End file.
